You're My Everything ( Bucky Barnes The Winter Soldier X OC FanFic )
by Douttful
Summary: You're my everything. Underneath the sun. My everything. All rolled up into one.  Kyra Stark was presumed dead after being missing for a year and a half. 10 years later Tony and The Avengers find her battered body trapped in a HYDRA base. Can Kyra find the light and the love of her life after being trapped in so much darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's POV

"We're clear on the west end."

"Good, Romanoff, head further into the east end. We need to make sure there are no stragglers."

"On it Cap." This was our second base that was supposed to house Loki's scepter. The first one had been an epic fail. It looked like this one would be too. The walls were deteriorated, the cement bricks clearly showing through the paint and starting to crumble. There had only been 10 guards stationed around the perimeter. We were clearing the rest of the building now. I was headed towards the experiment rooms. I hated seeing this stuff. It reminded me of the red room. None of the doors were locked which was strange. I found one that was reinforced steel and was locked with a complicated looking mechanism.

"Guy's I may have found something."

"Alright we're making our way to you."

"Stark, I might need your help here." I fiddled with the handle. Wishing I had packed an extra lock extractor.

"Too much tech for you Romanoff?" Stark smirked as he appeared behind me.

"Not the right tools Stark." he scoffed. "Just open the door so I can clear the room."

"I can just have JARVIS scan for any trace of the tech."

"I'm sorry sir, the walls are reinforced with titanium alloy. It is blocking my ability to perform a scan."

"Thanks JARVIS. Stand aside spider girl. Let the pro handle this." I rolled my eyes at the cocky bastard I called a teammate. _He's so lucky I adore Pepper or some days, I might just kill him_. He placed the lock drill that he had developed, it started to whir loudly. Stark threw another cocky smirk my way. He opened his mouth to speak but, the unit sparked. Apparently there was electronic interlays that Tony hadn't expected. A few sparks singed the paint on his arm plates. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You having problems there Mr. Pro?" Tony muttered underneath his breath. After another five minutes the lock was disengaged. _All metal melts eventually._ "Tony, a little light?" He started shining a little light over my shoulder as I made my way into the dark room. It was completely empty except for a lump in the far corner. The room smelled horribly. It wasn't just decay, there was something else. I moved slowly towards the lump to assess the situation. My light fell on the face of what used to be a person.

"Oh my god…" I gasped. "Guy's I found an enhanced." Its face was hollow, sink translucent, even in the dark. I'd seen a lot of things but this body, it took all of my self-control not to retch.

"Hostile?" Steve clicked over.

"No… I think its dead." I leaned forward to check for a pulse. The sight of the body was by far the most pathetic thing I'd ever seen. Skin and bones didn't cover it. I couldn't tell if this was a male or female. I touched its neck and the person jumped. Startled I drew my weapon. "Shit!"

"Пожалуйста ... Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно ... воды, вы ... _(Please... please don't hurt me... Water please...)_ "

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked over Comms.

"A prisoner... I think it's a girl. She... she needs medical..."

"She may have information, we should try and help her." Clint suggests. "She could be an asset."

"Or an enemy..." I reminded.

"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не больно мне больше. Пожалуйста, я буду делать то, что вы хотите. Просто остановись…. _(Please, please don't hurt me anymore. Please, I'll do what you want. Just stop…)_ "

"She's be tortured… she's begging for help." I murmured into the Comms. My heart churned at the sight of this poor girl. She looked like she'd been through hell. "Как вас зовут _(What is your name?)_ " I asked as gently as I could. I wasn't a motherly person. After the red room how could I be? But this, was beyond cruel. I couldn't help but care. "Ты меня слышишь? _(Can you hear me?)_ "

"…Да... _(Yes)_ " she breathed. Her fear. That's what it was. She was terrified. "Шухер… _(Don't…)_ " By this time everyone had made their way over. Tony shown the light brightly in the room. Everyone could see her.

"Jesus…" Clint breathed. Tony clambered towards the girl. He dropped to his knees.

"Not possible…" He reached forward slowly. He mumbled incoherently. "K..Ky...ra..?" he stuttered. Tony moved closer. Staggered around like he was in a drunken haze. "She was dead…. We… Kyra..?" The girl turned to Tony's voice and seemed to recognize it.

"What the hell are you going on about Stark?"

"Do you know her?"

"I think… JARVIS, run a full scan." A red light protruded scanning up and down the girl's haunted frame.

"Sir, her teeth are badly damaged along with the rest of her body. From what I can detect they do match the dental records you've kept in Ms. Stark's file." Tony's whole body was shook in his suit.

"We have to get her help. Now!" in a flash Tony scooped the half dead girl in his arms and barreled out of the room. Not bothered to give an explanation. The rest of us gawked at each other before we bolted for the ship.

Dr. Helen Cho's POV

My team and I worked diligently. Our latest test results had come in. We worked quickly, excited by the prospects this new data held, when the phone rang. The caller ID read Bruce Banner, never a good name to see pop up unexpectedly.

"Bruce?" I answered quickly. Concerned for my friend. The sounds in the background made my stomach drop further.

"Helen? Oh thank god!" He screamed franticly. I couldn't make out other voices as the screams all blended together in a choir of panic. Something horrid must have happened.

"Bruce wha..." I raised my voice in an attempt to hear myself over the noise.

"We need the cradle, Helen. Are you at your lab in Seoul?" His voice was loud, panicked and firm.

"Yes I a…"

"Thank god!" He didn't let me finish. His voice faded away slightly. "Tony calm down she's there! Clint change cours.."

"Already on it. ETA 58 minutes."

"What the hell do you mean 58 minutes?" Tony's voice rose over the commotion. "My sister doesn't have 58 minutes!" _What sister?_ It wasn't clear where Tony was, but his voice caused me and two techs to jump.

"Tony you aren't helping!"

"Dammit Nata-" The sound of a heart rate monitor silenced everyone for a brief second.

"Bruce what's?"

"Shit!" Bruce never swears. "Natasha! Get the defibrillator! Steve grab an IV Bag! Helen, we'll see you soon."

"Bruce! What is going on?!" I screamed into my cell.

"Steve take the phone!" I could hear Tony in the background as he prayed _'Oh god please, please, please, please, please, I just found you Kee, please, please don't let me be too late.'_ His voice sounded so weak. It wasn't something I'd ever expect to hear from the great Tony Stark.

"Helen?"

"Steve? What's!"

"We found Tony's little sister in a HYDRA base." He cut me off.

"Wha-"

"I know," he interrupted again. "I didn't know he had one either, she's been missing for 10 years I guess. She's a wreck Helen." He continued softer. The background noise dimmed so I could hear him better. "Nothing but skin and bones, and her skin is missing in multiple places. She's been burned..."

"That's what I needed to know Steve. We'll be ready!" With that I hung up my cell and rushed to prepare the cradle.

This would be the most challenging patient that we have had yet. My assistants rushed around me as well. There were multiple calculations that needed to be made. We'd most likely need to rebuild skin and muscle tissue if she was as bad as Steve said. The required vitamin infusion was mixed. No one was still in the lab. I doubt any of us would rest for the next 5 hours.

The Quinjet landed and within 2 minutes the young woman had been brought down to the cradle. Her condition was far worse than I could have imagined. She was so emaciated that each bone joint could be seen. She was as fragile as glass. It was a miracle she was still alive. I could hear the wails of Tony outside the operating room but I needed to focus.

"서둘러요! _(Hurry up!)_ " My assistants followed the command instantly and we began.

3rd Person POV

Tears streamed down Tony's face as fear gripped his heart. The whole team ran after the horde of doctors now surrounding the younger Stark. Their panicked shouts echoed through the halls. Kyra was rushed into surgery, the Avengers left behind to sit and wait. An hour had passed when Steve spoke up.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Stark" Tony hummed in response.

"She… uh was adopted." Tony stated distractedly.

"When was she taken?"

"I don't know."

"Why haven't you been looking for her?" Steve asked in shock. Tony's entire body tensed.

"Because!" he shouted "I thought she didn't want to see me." His voice became defeated and broken "The last time I saw her was at our parent's funeral." He ground out with rage and sorrow. Consumed with the memory of the last time he saw his sister.

 _"Kyyyyyrraaaaa! *hic* Thhere yoou arreeee! Here sissy! Let's drink… to Mom and Dad!" Tony exclaimed. He was wobbling back and forth as his younger sister made her way into the room. When he raised his glass towards her, he almost fell. Kyra rushed to his side, keeping him upright. The contents of his glass spilling on the floor. She didn't know what was in the cup but it didn't matter. Trying to get a gentle but sturdy grip on Tony she tried leading him towards the couch._

 _"Onie," Kyra started gently, knowing her brother was smashed. Tony Stark was a hot head when he was sober. Drunk; he was almost as dangerous as the explosives Stark Industries sold around the world. Their parents' memorial was in 5 hours. It was also his first public appearance as the CEO of Stark Industries. The stocks had taken enough of a hit with Dad passing, the business didn't need any more problems. Kyra grimaced at how strong her brother smelt of alcohol. He'd need at least 2 hours to sleep it off judging by the smell and the way he was wobbling back and forth. "I can't drink, I'm only 16." Tony waved his hand dismissively and Kyra struggled to keep them both standing. "Onie, you don't look to good, why don't we go lay you down? Hmm?" Kyra tried sounding sweet. Using her favorite childhood nickname for him. Tony scowled at his sister. He pushed away from her. Knowing what she was thinking by the look in her eye and the sound of her voice._

 _"I'm not drunk *hic*" He replied annoyed. Kyra sighed but took a deep breath. 'Great, he was plastered but still somewhat observant.' She hated when he was this kind of drunk the most. His usually arrogant attitude skyrocketed. Always. This wasn't going to be easy. But she needed to stay calm. If not for the business, then for Mom and Dad._

 _"Tony, you need to go sleep this off okay?" She states abandoning the sweet tone and trying to reason with him. "Mom and Dad's visitation is soon and you need to pretend to be sober."_

 _"I'm… *hic* not drruunnk" he replied again firmer; stumbling towards the bar. Kyra still kept hold of him._

 _"Tony, the whole world is going to be watching this. Please, go lay down! Do it for Mom and Dad." The younger Stark tried to bargain._

 _"What the fuck do you know?! I said I wasn't drunk dammit!" shouting Tony shoved his sister away. They both wobbled but Kyra recovered. More of Tony's drink spilled._

 _"Tony, please….. I'm hurting as much as you… Please go lay down... "Kyra begged. Starting to break she ran her hand down her face. Normally she could handle drunk Tony. It was a regular thing. But today wasn't a normal day. Their parent's funeral was in 5 hours. It was the 4th day since Howard and Maria Stark had left the world. The stress of the loss had been mounting. Tony dove into a bottle the second the news was announced. Leaving Kyra hurt and alone. All of her support was gone. And she had to sit up there trying to keep her and Tony's lives from falling apart while the entire world watched. Starks were always in the spotlight. Starks had a reputation to keep. Good or bad everyone paid attention when the name Stark was mentioned. Tony and Kyra were the next generation. The future of Stark Industries started today. It needed to start well._

 _"What?! Huh?! I don't even know why you are being such a cry baby. They weren't even your real parents!"_

 _"Tony. Don't." Kyra's eyes widened at the careless words. He was always an ass, and it got worse when he was drunk, but they were siblings. Blood or not. Mom always said the most important thing that makes a family is love. They loved each other. So they were family. She'd lost her parents too, she wasn't going to put up with this shit from Tony._

 _"What am I gonna make you cry, cry baby? Huh!" He taunted, the same way he had when they were angry at each other as kids._

 _"I'd rather cry and act human then get shit faced and act like an ass!" Kyra spit out, her frustration finally too much to bite back. "Go to your room Anthony Stark! You want to make a fool of yourself? Then fine! But today is for Mom and Dad, and I will not let you make a fool of them! You've got a few hours, go sleep it off!"_

 _"I'm a fool?!" Tony bit out. His head cocked back with a bitter angry laugh "HA! I'm a fucking GENIUS!" He staggered towards his sister with angry eyes "I graduated MIT at seventeen! I'm the BEST THING Mom and Dad EVER did! And you?!" he raised a shaky hand he pointed at Kyra. "YOU don't have a RIGHT to cry you aren't even a STARK!" Rage began to contort both of their faces "You aren't blood! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! THEY PICKED YOU UP OFF THE STREET LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!" By this time Tony was a foot away from Kyra. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "So don't you DARE act high and mighty with ME!" Tony bellowed before he turned and stumbled. Luckily he fell onto the couch. Kyra stood frozen. Tony's words echoed in her head. The last little bit of courage and resolve that she had was broken._

 _Kyra had been adopted. She didn't remember her real parents or anything before her mother found her half dead on the side of the road when on her way to a meeting. Her whole life she lived in Tony's shadow because he is the heir to Stark Industries, and was technically a genius. Kyra hadn't struggled in school and was smarter than average. But that was never enough for her father. He wasn't ever purposely cruel, but he never seemed interested in the small girl. When they were younger Tony teased her that it was because she wasn't really their daughter. Their Mom put a stop to it right away. But the words had already made their impact. There was nothing Kyra wanted more than to be wrapped up in her mother's loving embrace and escape from the world. But she couldn't. Her mother was dead. With a glance over at her now unconscious brother she knew her worst fear had come true._

 _She was alone._

"Kyra left that night. Packed up her car and drove away. There were Stark homes all over the country. She could stay there if she wanted. Kyra left all bank accounts that were in her name. She went to a dealership and bought a cheap used car, traded in her Bentley. The last time anyone saw her was as she drove out of that shitty dealership with that crap car. After that she … just disappeared." There was a heavy silence in the room. "I was too busy partying as the new CEO of Stark Industries and America's most eligible bachelor to notice. A few weeks later I was almost sober. Pepper was nagging me about it so we pulled up the security footage. That's how I know what happened. I don't even remember seeing Kyra before the funeral. I figured she was mad. She should have been. Pepper sent out people to find her. But there was nothing. I told her to stop worrying, she'd come back. When she didn't I figured she found people who deserved her. That she didn't want to be a Stark anymore…" Tony stopped himself and ran his hand through his messy hair and took a deep breath. "… Turns out I was wrong." He looked into the door of the operating room where the best doctors in the world tried to save his sister's life.

 **Tony's POV**

There's a lot of my past I regret. Well at least I regret it now… With minimal distractions here I'm stuck to face the ugly consequences alone. It's been over a month and Kyra has yet to wake up. Helen is positive she will. Apparently Helen was sure Kyra wouldn't make it the first 48 hours. She did. Her heart hasn't stopped in the last two weeks. At day five the rest of the team got called back to New York. Bruce was the only one really reluctant to go. He's the closest thing I have to a friend on the team. You say HYDRA and Steve runs off. Plus with his whole 'Captain America' stick, he's got to be the leader. The hero. I don't really care what Maria found on the scepter. It makes me feel worse honestly. All this information at our fingertips, at _my_ fingertips, and I never looked for her. I found her on a fluke. The guilt is too much. Pepper stopped by as much as she could, it's only been twice in the last month and a half. But she's the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. Constantly watched by the press. We'd both agreed to keep Kyra's discovery out of the eyes of the press. It was for the best. I dropped off the grid occasionally, so no one would bat an eyelash, just shrug and think 'he's just being Tony Stark'. But Pepper was much more consistent. Too many changes would draw attention we couldn't afford. Helen had given me one of the smaller lab rooms to crash in. I never stayed long. I hardly slept, all of the memories of our childhood play in my mind constantly without my approval. It's like my brain wanted to torture me. No matter what I did, nothing distracted me. I couldn't escape. One moment I'd be lucid, then the next I'd be trapped in another memory. A large crash sounded down the hall. A metallic boom shook the glass windows, and my mind yanked me back into the past.

 _A large crash of thunder had rattled our mansion as a fierce storm raged outside. Mom and Dad were out, as usual. They had left me with the brat and the nannies. I wasn't overly bothered. It was just a storm after all. I kept occupied in my room with a book. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, unexpectedly my bedroom door flew open. My newly adopted sister sprinted towards me as fast as her small legs would allow._

 _"Onie make it stop…." she had cried and climbed onto the couch. She shoved my book to the side before she launched into my arms. Her tiny body shook as she held onto me for dear life. 'God, she's like a boa constrictor. I can't feel my arm!' I was about to shove her off the couch when another bolt of lightning hit. Kyra jumped and pushed as close as she could to me._

 _"Don't be stupid. I can't stop the storm." I'd stated annoyed. 'Please make her leave. Please make her leave. This is why we have nannies. This is exactly why we have nannies.' I had thought. Kyra looked up at me with big golden eyes. Fear and confusion evident on her face._

 _"But Onie… You're my big brover. And you're da besthesth smartest big brover ever." Another clap of thunder sounded, and she hid with another squeak. I didn't get it. I'm nothing but mean to this little squirt. I don't even know why Mom brought her here. At least she knows how amazing I am._

 _"Stop it brat." I bit out. I tried to shake her off of me. The girl wouldn't budge. 'What the heck?!' I thought. I had managed to get her detached until the power went out. I'd never admit it but I jumped too. Kyra started to cry. The power would come back on soon, but she was panicked, like the world was ending. I didn't really know what to do here. Affection wasn't really something I experienced often. Let alone comforting someone._

 _"Don' weave me Onie, Pwease." She was whimpered and begged. Starks don't beg. Dad had this talk with her. Apparently he'd have to have it again._

 _I remember being scared like that though. I ran to the nannies because I couldn't find mom or dad. She was alone too. Begrudgingly I bit out a soft "Come here." And opened my arms for the girl. Without hesitation Kyra latched onto my waist. 'The guys will never let me live this down if they ever hear about this.' I worried. "You will never speak of this again. Got it brat?" Kyra nodded softly. That takes care of that. Her head was on my chest. She seemed to be listening to my heartbeat. "I'm sow wucky to have da coolesth big brover ever… I wuv you Onie…" Kyra stated, her small voice muffled by my shirt. I looked at the squirt with wide eyes. She'd known me for 3 months. And she loved me? She clung to me like a lifeline. As the storm calmed a small smile appeared on her face. She trusted me. She ran to me when she was scared. 'Why?' I couldn't help but wonder. The power came back on soon after. By then I had relaxed into her embrace. No one was around, I could be soft this one time. But it was a onetime thing. I had a reputation to uphold. When her breath leveled out. I almost smiled at the small girl. "You aren't that bad brat." I mumbled, but she'd never know that._

I should have told her every day. She was nothing but sweet to me. To everyone. But that was a problem a lot of the time too. Everyone loved her. Even Dad. And I hated her for it.

 _I was walking down the hallway towards Dad's office. When I heard old music on the record player._

 _"You're my everything. Underneath the sun. You're my everything. All rolled into one." Dad was listening to his stupid old people music. I walked closer and heard Kyra's young voice call "Ooo! Daddy! Will you dance with me?!" I scoffed mentally. 'Like Dad would ever stop working just to do something as stupid as dancing.' I heard Dad sigh softly. I could see through the crack in the door now. Kyra was staring at Dad with hopeful eyes. Dad let out a soft chuckle. "…Sure sweetheart." Kyra squealed with delight. My jaw dropped open. "I need a break from this paper work anyway." Kyra bounced with excitement. Dad walked around his desk. His back was towards the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dad never, I mean NEVER stopped working. He'd skip dinner if he was in the middle of something. He'd stay up for days if he was in the middle of something. Just lock himself up in his lab or his study. Nothing would distract him. Yet here he was dancing with this stupid four year old girl. Dad looked down on the brat as he swung her around. A genuine smile on his face. Dad never smiled like that with me. I started to grind my teeth and stormed away. Furious that this homeless brat could get the attention that I deserved. She wasn't even doing anything interesting!_

I didn't understand why they cared so much. She lightened up the whole Stark home with one smile. I didn't get why she was so happy. _All_ the time. It was annoying. But no one else seemed to be bothered. I didn't get that it was because she felt she needed to be.

 _Mom stormed into my room while I was working on a model. "Anthony Edward Stark! What did you do to your sister?" I rolled my eyes I hadn't said a word to the brat all day._

 _"Nothing Mom! I haven't even spoken to her today." Mom crossed her arms and leveled me with a sharp glare._

 _"Then would you like to explain why your nine year old sister is locked in her room crying and will not come out?"_

 _"How should I know? I can't read her mind! I didn't do anything to the brat! Why are you blaming me?!"_

 _"Because Tony, you always make her cry." Mom replied accusingly. That stung. I don't always make her cry._

 _"What you'll listen to that brat over your own son?! She isn't even a Stark Mom!"_

 _"Anthony Edward Stark, if you ever say that again. I will make you regret it. Do you understand?" I winced. Mom's voice was cold and venomous. Like I had insulted her or something._

 _"But it's the truth! You picked her up off the street!"_

 _"Anthony. Blood is the least important thing that makes up a family." Mom said in a disappointed tone. "I hope you get that through your thick skull someday." Mom left my room with a shake of her head. That brat was always getting me in trouble! I'd had enough. I put down my tools and made my way to her room. I could already hear her cries. "Open up you brat!" I demanded while I pound on the door. I didn't hear her move towards the door to open it. So when it swung open, I accidently hit her in the face. Her red puffy eyes looked up at me in shock. I was shocked too. More tears sprung from her eyes as she looked at me._

 _"What?!" she cried._

 _"Why the heck are you crying? Mom is blaming me! What did you tell her?! Huh? I haven't done anything to you today!"_

 _"I didn't say anything to Mom! And I wasn't crying because of you!" She puffed up her chest in defiance to my accusation._

 _"Then why the heck did Mom blame me?!"_

 _"I don't know Tony!" I finally took in her appearance. She was covered in scratches._

 _"What the heck happened to you?" I asked softer._

 _"I got into a fight!"_

 _"You what?" I laughed out. There was no way this little pipsqueak would ever get into a fight. Everyone loved her._

 _"I got into a fight Anthony." She stated my full name just to annoy me. Her face absolutely serious._

 _"Why? Did someone steal your lollipop?" I laughed again._

 _She straightened up to her full height of 4 feet 7 inches and stated "No!" She looked away and softly mumbled. "The girls at school said mean things to me." She looked back at me with fire in her eyes "Starks never back down from a challenge! We don't take anybody's crap! Daddy told me that." I was startled, she never raised her voice like that._

 _"What did they say?" I asked a scowl on my face._

 _"Why, so you can go and give them pointers on how to insult me?" she scoffed_

 _"No. Because I want to know. Now. Tell. Me." I demanded. She sighed and looked away._

 _"They said that I was stupid and didn't belong there. That I was trash. And the only reason I was there was because Mom felt sorry for me." She started to tear up again. "That I was worthless and would never belong. That I wasn't worthy of the Stark name." I could see Kyra try to choke back a sob. Mom rushed over._

 _"Oh Kee Kee, darling, that's not true!" she cooed._

 _"That's what everyone says Mom! I'll never be as smart as Tony or as great as you and Dad!" Sure I would tease her about it all the time. But I stopped being serious about it a long time ago. Kyra was a gem. Even I knew that._

 _"Who said these things to you baby?" Mom demanded lightly. "I'll call their parents and sort it out, okay?"_

 _"No Mom! That won't help!" She threw her hands in the air. "They'll still think it! And then they will hate me more! That's why I didn't say anything!" Kyra groaned pushed Mom away and slammed the door. "You can't change the truth Mom! Just… please… leave me alone." Mom rested her head on the door sadly. After a few moments she turned around and faced me._

 _"I'm sorry for yelling at you Tony, sweetheart. I just… hate to see either of you sad." I swallowed the lump in my throat then nodded to Mom. She took a deep breath and straightened up as she bustled down the hallway. I stood there at Kyra's door kind of awkwardly. I wanted to knock. I just didn't know what to say. I signed and headed back to my room. 'I love you brat.' I thought to myself. I couldn't say it to her face. She wouldn't believe me anyway._

Why should she? I'd never given her a reason to. As we got older I was being groomed to take over Stark Industries. My birth right. But Kyra was just as interested. She wanted to help anyway she could. She was always trying to help.

 _I had caught a stupid cold. My nose was stuffed and my head pounded like Phil Rudd during a drum solo. I was left alone in my room with nothing to do. Then the door squeaked open. I threw a scowl at the intruder. I didn't want to be bothered. Kyra. Of course it was Kyra. She walked towards my bed with a cart behind her. On the cart was a bowl of soup and orange juice. I raised my eyebrow._

 _"What the heck do you want?"_

 _"I brought you lunch Onie" Kyra stated simply as she pushed the cart next to the bed. She started to loosen something on the cart and the tabletop started to turn. She tightened the bolt again once the tabletop was placed above my lap. "I made the table" She stated proudly. "And the soup. I'm sure you are bored and I thought having a table to use would help." Kyra rocked back and forth on her feet. I scowled at the primitive table cart. It was wobbly. I shook it gently and the tabletop quickly swiveled. The soup spilled all over my bed. Her eyes widened in horror as the table fell apart. I screamed in pain as the hot liquid stained my sheets._

 _"Dammit! Why did you even try to make this! This table is pathetic! Get Jenna! I need new sheets and clothes!" Kyra was still stood there with wide eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Onie!" she breathed._

 _"I don't care if you are sorry!" I roared "Get out of here!"_

I always told her I wanted her gone. But, when she finally left absolutely everything fell apart. Now I know where she's been. She might not even wake up. I might not ever get to apologize. I'll lose my last family member, and won't be able to say good bye.

Again.

Kyra's POV

When you've spent the last 10 years of your life in pain; nothingness is desired greater than heaven. At first I had prayed to be saved. I was an important person. And someone would come to find me. The hope stayed in the farthest parts of my mind. The ones that HYDRA couldn't take over. I prayed for months. But no one ever came. I turned out no one cared. Then, there was only HYDRA. So I prayed to be freed. Finally I was. Free from my wretched body. From the captors that made me the monster I was. Then destroyed their own creation out of fear. Free from the constant pain and loneliness. Right now; I felt nothing. The pang of hunger that haunted me day and night was gone. My throat was no longer as dry as a barren wasteland. The ache from the multiple broken bones that had sustained during my last 'therapy' session was gone. I couldn't even feel my bones. Now that I tried to feel my body, I didn't seem to have hands or feet. My scarred skin had disappeared. I didn't have eyes or a mouth. I felt nothing. I was nothing. It was the greatest thing I could hope for. And I welcomed oblivion; without a second thought. As I floated on I saw faces. They were all happy and smiling. Were they people I knew. I think I knew them. I wasn't sure. But they were all gone now. I felt warm when I saw them. I remembered faintly that used to happen before. It hadn't since I lost…. Someone. I didn't know who. Did I love them still? Can you love when you are part of an infinite stretch of warmth? Love. It was a strange word. Beautiful blue eyes flashed before me as the word passed through my mind. Hard, lonely eyes, as cold as snow. _Who did these eyes belong to?_ The eyes stayed longer then faded away like everything in this place. Those eyes. I wanted them to stay. To come back. I felt like they had left before. Were they truly gone forever? Was I truly gone forever? Why was I even here? Where was here? Was I alone? I hate being alone. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with those eyes. Forever.

I started to sink into the expansive warmth. The movement was slow. Like sinking into your bed after a long hard day. Gradually the speed increased. My stomach was soon in my throat as I began to plummet through the dark. I didn't know where I was headed. Then those beautiful blue eyes were back again. Curiously I followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

The time was 4:38 pm on day 46 when Kyra started to stir. It started with a simple twitch of her hand. It was easily missed by the nurse who had been in the room at the time. Kyra's senses came back to her slowly. It started with warmth. She was warm. Not hot or cold. But comfortable. It had been so long since she had been comfortable the sensation was foreign. Her brow furrowed in confusion as to why on earth HYDRA would allow her to be comfortable. So this had to be a dream. But she could always see in her dreams, and when she opened her eyes to look around and was greeted by the familiar veil over her eyes. Her brows furrowed further. She was not asleep. Then where could she be? While she turned lamely from side to side in an attempt to figure out what was going on she began to feel her arms and legs. She laid on some sort of plush bed. Cautiously Kyra lifted her right hand and found she was not restrained. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought to herself. Then all of the horrible possibilities began to play in her mind. _Oh my god, am I in some man's bed? Was I sold? Oh god was I sold?! Why don't I hurt? Is this heaven? Am I finally dead? But if it is, why can't I see? God where the hell am I? Will they hurt me? Are they HYDRA? No please don't let this be a trick. Please don't let this be a trap. Oh god._

As the thoughts circled in her mind Kyra's body began to rock subconsciously. Her heart rate also increased. Upon movement she jostled the IV drips that were connected in her arms. She froze for just a moment. _Experiments_. The word Kyra truly feared. She ripped the IV's out. The oxygen from her nose. Alarms began to blare as she ripped the sensors off. Every nurse in the area rushed to her room as the heart rate monitor screeched a flat line. They were stunned when they watched Kyra flail on the bed with impressive strength. She managed to throw herself to the floor, an attempted escape. But with all of the muscle degeneration she fell quickly. Nurses spoke to her in Korean while they tried to push her to back down on the bed. Only to ignite a deeper fear in Kyra's veins, her lips parted as she began to scream and beg for mercy. Tony had been partially asleep when the sound of the stampede of nurses rushed by. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes. He looked around still dazed when Kyra's scream pierced the air.

"NO! NO! NO MORE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Tony reached his sisters room in 10 seconds. As he entered the doorway he saw the nurses trying to restrain Kyra. She screamed "STOP!" A surge of air was released from her body. It pushed everything in the area as far away from her as it would go.

Kyra's POV

I felt it again. The surge the power. Glass broke and people around me screamed. Then everything in the room stopped. All of the noises were gone except for a loud beep. That soon faded too as I fell into my mind. I returned to the first time this happened.

 _"AGAIN!" A horrible voice screamed as the whip cracked in the air for the 35th time. I couldn't feel my back. I couldn't feel anything but pain. "I know we can do this! Hurt her till she cooperates! Break her dammit!" the voice screamed over the roar of the whip slashing my mangled flesh. I couldn't scream anymore. This was my 3rd "therapy" session today. My throat was on fire. I wanted to just die. The worst part is, I have no idea what they even want from me. All I remember is waking up in that shit cell. Absolutely freezing cold. My body tensed as the whip connected with my back again. 'Was that 38 or 37?' I numbly pondered as the sting of the whip sliced through my flesh. I felt so weak. I was Kyra Odette Stark. I was NOT weak. Sure I'd been here for god knows how long. They wanted was to break me. The worst part was, they were damn close. I hated that. They were getting away with this. They were getting away with treating me like a piece of garbage instead of a human being. They have NO value of human life at all! I see the bodies they throw away like trash. I'm terrified because that's going to be me someday. Is this really my life? What kind of shit is that?! As the thoughts continued to whirl in my brain a strange sensation churned in my stomach. I could feel blood pump in my veins. My heart pounded in my chest. My rage continued to grow. I wanted them dead. Each and every one of those heartless bastards deserved to die. Suddenly wind shot out from my body. Everything in the room was destroyed. Everyone inside had been slammed into the wall. I could see blood on the walls above where one person fell. Just before my world went black I heard the voice I hate the most in this world smugly state "Endlich. (Finally.)"_

A scream ripped from my throat. That was the first time I'd ever killed a person. And I'd killed again. I was a monster. That's all I could ever be. The fabric that covered my body was wet. With what I didn't know. I hoped if it was blood, it was mine, and not someone else's. I began to black out again. I entered the darkness just as I heard a familiar voice call my name.

Tony's POV

"What the fuck..?" I muttered as I tried to stand up. I felt like the Hulk just smashed me into the wall. I looked around but could hardly see anything. The room moved continuously. A heartbroken scream pierced the quiet. My eyes flew open as I saw the scream came from Kyra. "Kyra!" My voice sounded so foreign. Like I was in a tunnel or underwater. _This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be_. She looked so defeated. My sister was the strongest person I knew. Within seconds she collapsed onto the floor. Blood poured down her arms from where the IV's had been. Blood stained the bed and the gown she currently wore. Her face was still as haunted as it had been when I found her. I tried to rush towards her, but nearly tripped on a nurse who was unconscious on the floor. It looks like everyone and everything in the room had been thrown away from Kyra. _Hard_. The glass on the windows were cracked in some places. A few marks of blood tainted the walls and floor. _My sister had done this. She had hurt people._ Other nurses ran in along with Dr. Cho. The injured were rushed out of the room. Most sported a head wound and concussion. Dr. Cho worked fearlessly on my sister. I would never be able to thank her enough.

"Helen… what happened?" I breathed out, afraid of the answer.

"I honestly don't know Tony… I think they performed experiments on her along with torturing her. There's no way for us to tell until she wakes up…." She paused for a few minutes. "I can't ask my staff to put themselves at risk Tony. Your sister is dangerous." Helen turned meeting my eyes. "I am fine with risking my life to help a friend. But I won't force them to risk theirs. After this I don't know if anyone will want to help her. I'm… sorry…"

Just when I thought my heart was completely shattered, it broke a little more.

3rd person POV

Tony nodded at Helen absentmindedly. He heard her. He just didn't want to. Helen attached all of the machines to Kyra again. They had no idea when she'd wake up next. She could easily die without the fluids and nutrients the IV's provided, especially with the fragile state her body was in. Tony stared at his sister while Helen worked. Completely lost in his own world. Tony was unpredictable and always had something snarky to say. Was always laughing. But he looked as though he would never smile again. Softly Helen placed her hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm going to go check on my nurses and assistants, okay?" Tony nodded again numbly. He brought one of the chairs towards the bed and just stared at his sister.

Dr. Cho's POV

I paused at the door and looked back at Tony. I'd never expect him to be emotional. But here he was in my lab, slumped over like the most broken man in the world. I opened my mouth to say something. But what do you say? _'Hey I'm sorry your sister was kidnapped by an evil organization and nearly died. And on top of that now she's a mentally and physically unstable girl who seems to have very strong powers which is a danger to everyone around her.'_? Not really comforting. No. Kyra needed help. So did Tony. Not words. But actions. I spun on my heel to assess the damage done to my coworkers and ask them just what happened.

I walked into the room in the middle of the conversation. Everyone looked at me and then started to speak in Korean quickly.

 _"Why are we caring for a monster?!"_

 _"She could have killed us!"_

 _"What happened to that poor girl?!"_

 _"Who cares what happened! Look at the gash on Mi-Hi's head!"_

 _"I will not care for that girl again!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ I stated firmly. Once the room quieted I continued. _"Kyra Stark was kidnapped by HYDRA sometime in the last 10 years. No one knows when. It's obvious she was tortured, but it appears that her body make up was tampered with as well. She is the result of a human genetic experimentation. We don't know what HYDRA altered or how she will react. And this puts anyone near her at risk. I am not going to make any of you treat her. But she is staying here until she can survive the transfer to New York. I am fine with risking my life. I will not ask you to risk yours."_ The room fell into a heavy silence.

 _"Every bone in her body has been broken at least once."_ In-Su stated firmly. _"The cradle was able to repair some cracks, but from the x-rays her bones have been repeatedly broken and not treated for many years. Her pelvis shows a variety of chips, dents and fractures… This is not just from malnutrition… I will help however I can Helen."_

 _"She could kill you!"_ Miu screeched in disbelief.

 _"Then I would die helping a scared young woman who has been mistreated for too long."_ In-Su replied firmly. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face.

 _"It is your own decision. I appreciate your kindness In-Su. I'm sure Mr. Stark and Kyra will as well. She has a long journey ahead of her. And will need all the help she can get. Now. I need you all to tell me exactly what happened."_

 _"I was the first in the room. Her heart rate was rising and she seemed agitated. She had ripped out an IV. I scolded her and tried to get her to lay down. She fought back hard, like we were trying to kill her! So when the others arrived we were all trying to restrain her but she would not cooperate! Then suddenly we are all forced back! I hit my head and back hard against the glass. That monster then screamed and fell."_

 _"Did any of you speak English when in the room?"_

 _"No, why would we?"_

 _"That makes sense then."_ I muttered to myself. _"Kyra doesn't speak Korean. She woke up in a new place with people surrounding her who she couldn't understand. That would cause anyone who hadn't been tortured to panic."_

 _"The wind was probably a defense mechanism. Astounding."_ Dae-Ho murmured.

 _"Mm, I will need to call in some additional help. Please return to your projects. If you are unable to do so, then return home. In-Su, please stick around Ms. Stark's room."_ With In-Su's nod I strode back out of the room and down the hall to my office. I had a few phone calls to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Cho's POV

I was running tests when the monitors for Kyra started to spike again. I hurried down the hall towards her room. She thrashed in place again and shrieked in a different language. _Was it Russian?_ Tony said Kyra didn't speak any other languages. She was in a panic clearly. I entered the room and ran right into Tony.

"Helen…. She… something's…" Tony couldn't even finish a sentence. I pushed past him and walked towards Kyra.

"Kyra, can you hear me?" I stated calmly.

"I am ready to comply." Kyra's fearful face turned towards me. She looked in my direction, but not at me.

"Speak English please Kyra, I don't speak Russian."

"What is my mission?"

"You don't have a mission. Kyra do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Can you see me?" I asked worriedly. She rapidly shook her head. I took a small step forward. "Do you know who I am?"

"My handler."

"Your what?"

"Only my handler or commander may speak to me. You are my handler. I am ready to comply."

"No Kyra, I'm not your handler. My name is Doctor Helen Cho. I'm a friend. I promise I won't hurt you." I tried to sound as gentle as soft as I could. She looked so broken. It was heartbreaking.

"I am ready to comply."

"How do you feel Kyra?"

"I am ready for my mission."

"I don't have a mission for you just some questions." She kept her glazed gaze faced forward. "What is your name?"

"Permafrost."

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked for my name, Permafrost is my name."

"No…" Tony cut in. "no your name is Kyra. Kyra Stark."

"I am sorry commander. I am ready for my punishment."

"What?"

"I have answered incorrectly. I am ready for my punishment."

"No Kyra, no. We aren't going to punish you."

"I do not understand… I have not complied. I am ready for my punishment."

"Kyra, there's not going to be any punishment."

"I am always punished."

"Not anymore, not as long as we live and breathe okay? We are never letting them take you again."

"But I must help the new world order."

"Kyra..."

"I have been bred and built to obey and serve. To save the world from its degenerated state of complacency."

"Kyra."

"I must purge the world of the wicked and unworthy. We cannot rebuild. We must dismantle the weak and unjust."

"Helen…" Tony whimpered pathetically.

"Till the world burns and only the worthy remain so that we may inherit the earth. Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!" She began to thrash around again and I jabbed a sedative into her IV bag. She was unconscious in under a minute. I turned back to Tony who wore a sad expression.

"What, what happened?"

"I was just holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up."

"We'll try again in a few hours alright?" He simply nodded and returned to the chair next to her bed. "Don't touch her this time Tony."

"Y-yeah…. O-of course…."

It was another week before she stirred back to consciousness. Again her heart rate spiked. Proactively I stormed towards her bedside.

"Kyra, can you hear me?" I stated calmly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked fearfully.

"You were found by a team called the Avengers in a HYDRA base in Germany." She tensed as I mentioned HYDRA.

"Why would they take me?" she breathed softly.

"Because you needed help. You were dying. They brou…"

"Then they should have let me die! I'd rather die than go back! No one leaves HYDRA! Stay or die! Those are the rules! They will come. They will take me back. They will kill you all and take me back! No more blood… please no more…"

"Hey Kyra…" I tried again still softly. She was rocked back and forth. Incoherent things words dropped from her lips. "Kyra, honey." She looked up at me then, her milky eyes wide with wonder.

"Honey is sweet."

"Yes it is." I wasn't sure what she was talking about but she was talking. I need to find out what happened to her. She needs to know that she's safe.

"Honey is yellow like the sun. The sun is bright and happy. Honey sunny. Honey sunny." She continued softly. "Frosty calls me Sunny."

"Who is Frosty?"

"My everything, underneath the sun. My everything all rolled into one. My only dream. My only real reality." She sang softly. I looked to Tony to see if he understood any of this. He stared at his sister with a scared nostalgic look on his face.

"Tony?"

"Dad and Kyra used to dance to that song when we were little. It was her favorite." Tony muttered softly. Kyra continued to hum the tune. She looked relaxed for the first time. I was afraid to say anything. Kyra was so unstable. After about five minutes. Kyra spoke again.

"Was I sold?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I asked confused

"Was. I. Sold?"

"Kyra you are a person, not an object."

"No I'm not." She stated softly. There was another heavy pause. "Who…who was the man?"

"The one that screamed?" Kyra nodded her head.

"His name is Tony Stark."

"I think my name used to be Stark."

I nodded hopefully. "Yes! It still is! Kyra Odette Stark. That's your name." Kyra seemed to mull over the name.

"It's a nice name." she paused. "But I'm not supposed to be a Stark" her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate, only to groan in pain loudly.

Kyra's POV

The pain shot through my head again.

 _"What is your name!?"_

 _"Kyra Odette Stark!" A large smack echoed throughout the room._

 _"What is your name!?"_

 _"Kyra Stark! I am a Stark! My brother will find me!" My head jerked to the side roughly as I was smacked harder._

 _"You are not a Stark! The Starks abandoned you!"_

 _"NO! They SAVED ME!"_

 _"Get the whip!"_

 _"What is your name!?"_

 _"Kyra Stark!"_

 _"Again!" my back burned as the leather whip met my skin. "What is your name?!"_

 _"Ky..ra..."_

 _"Do you have a last name?!"_

 _"Y..yes.."_

 _"No you don't! Again!" the whip pierced another section of my skin. How ironic._

 _"My n-name is K-k-Kyra Stark! And you are a ba-stard Alex Pi-erce!" I screamed._

 _"Again!" The whip cracked. "Do not stop until I come back." The whip cracked again. I tried to choke back a sob. 'Starks always win. I won't let them win.' "You will learn to behave soon enough my dear." Pierce stated before he left the room._

"NO! I don't have a name! I am nameless! Worthless! Only HYDRA can save me! Hail Hydra!" I screamed. I prayed for the whip to be dropped. But they were never merciful. I waited for the whip to hit me again. The pain had to stop. I needed the pain to stop. But, I wasn't in pain. Not yet.

Tony's POV

My heart broke when I heard those words leave her mouth. Kyra looked at where Helen stood in absolute fear.

"What happened to me…?" Kyra breathed as she broke down. Helen approached her gently.

"Kyra… It's okay… honey, you're okay. We will protect you…" She took in a shuddered breath as Helen reached out to touch her. Kyra flinched away on instinct. _How many times has she been hit?_ Helen gently rubbed circles on Kyra's arms. Kyra eventually relaxed into the contact and she cried silently. I wanted to comfort her. But my voice was stuck in my throat. I needed Pepper. I couldn't do this. I rushed from the room and grabbed my phone. The dial tone sounded, once, twice, thrice I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Tony! Did something happen?! Is she awake?!" Pepper's voice was so excited and concerned. I paused and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"'s a..wake." My voice cracked. I gasped for air, but my lungs seem to have shrunk.

"Tony… what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"No…"

"Well… how bad?" Pepper was getting choked up. I was too, but I was trying like hell to fight it.

"B..Bad Pep." I took a deep breath "She... doesn't remember me. She…thinks she's worthless... That she belongs with HYDRA Pep…" I broke off as a sob escaped. I could here Pepper's cries too. "She… she is a...fraid of everyone. And. And she has power's Pep. She…she hurt people… The nurses are all scared of her. They don't want to help her at all… and… and I don't know what to do Pep. I don't know what to do!" I had never felt so weak or small in my life. But I was broken. I know if anyone would be there for me it would be Pepper. I just held phone and cried. I cried all the damn time now. Pepper took a deep breath.

"I'll contact our pilot. I should be able to in in Seoul within 24 hours. I will set up operations there with you. She needs us. Both of us. You shouldn't have to do this alone. Cause you aren't. Okay?" I choked back a few sobs and nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Tony, I'll see you as soon as I can okay?"

"Y...yeah I'll see you soon… I...I…love you Pep."

Pepper's POV

"I love you too Tony." As I hung up the phone I set it down on my desk and put my head in my hands. I sent a text to Happy.

 _I need you to schedule a flight. We are going to Seoul as soon as possible. – Pepper_ He replied quickly.

 _What happened Pep? – Happy I_ took a shaky breath then Happy burst through the door. I looked up at him and didn't have to say a word.

"How long for boss?"

"I don't know Happy, but until further notice we are relocating to Seoul."

"Got it boss." Happy hesitated at the door, quietly he waited for me to continue.

"No, I'm not okay Happy. Neither is Tony. Please just get the plane ready…" I breathed out to him. He nodded and headed off. I gathered all of my things; my extra laptop and the hard drives Tony insisted we back everything up on. I had tried to keep myself busy with business. I couldn't bring JARVIS. But he couldn't really do anything either. Tony is really lost without him. So clothes. My phone buzzed with a text from Happy.

 _'Car is waiting Boss.' -Happy_

 _'On my way.'- Pepper_

I kept my head held high and tried to bite back the tears. I couldn't raise too much suspicion. I had just finished up a meeting in an office across town. There are always eyes and ears everywhere. I made it to the limo. Happy pulled out and headed back to the Tower. That's when I started to break a bit. I gathered myself enough to get up to the Tower. Natasha, Steve, and Clint were in the living room when Happy and I walked in. I finally broke down. Happy grabbed a hold of me and lead me to the couch. The others quickly reacted. I kept tried to calm down. But I just couldn't.

"Pepper…is she…?" Nat asked softly. Most people wouldn't expect the Black Widow to be sweet but she had her moments. I tried taking deep breaths.

"She's not dead..." I managed to squeak out. "But… they…" I broke down in sobs again. Nat sat down and tried to get me to calm down. After a few more minutes I was able to collect myself again. "They performed experiments on her. She's got powers. And….and she doesn't remember who we are… she's loyal to HYDRA…" I barely managed to get that out before I completely broke down again. Happy pulled me into his chest.

"Natasha, will you please go help Pepper pack a bag? We're going to Seoul in an hour." Happy's tone was soft. Nat nodded and helped lead me to the elevator.

Happy's POV

It was like a kick in the gut. I remember the squirt. Tony and I had been friends even then. She was a good kid. Whatever happened it wasn't good. Pep didn't break down like that for nothing. Pepper and Natasha had been out of the room for 8 minutes. Bruce then rushed in. He looked like hell.

"Guys! I just spoke to Helen! Kyra woke up!"

"We know," Clint stated dejectedly.

"I'm taking Pepper to the airport as soon as possible. Our plane leaves in 51 minutes."

"How bad is it Bruce?" Steve asked "Pepper could barely form a sentence. Just how bad is it?" Bruce looked at his teammates, he looked afraid to say.

"What does Pepper know?" he asked worriedly.

"What do you mean what does Pepper know?!" I snapped angrily. _Pepper and Tony should know everything about Kyra's condition!_ Bruce looked even more timid now.

"..Helen… hasn't been telling him… everything…" Bruce stated in a meek voice.

"Why the hell not!" I boomed.

"Cause… they won't want to know…" Bruce breathed. "If it were my little sister. I wouldn't ever want to know…"

"Tell me now." I demanded. Bruce handed me his tablet. He swallowed hard.

"These are all of Helen's notes…." I snatched the tablet away from him to read them.

 _Patient: Kyra Odette Stark._

 _Date of Birth: Unknown_

 _Race: Caucasian_

 _Weight: 87 pounds_

 _Hair color: Dirty blonde_

 _Eye color: Unknown_

 _Blood Pressure: not measurable_

 _Pulse: 98/60_

 _Notes:_

 _This patient came in with a variety of injuries. A large portion of her skin was either scared, infected or dead. . The patient arrived with metal gloves attached to her hands. They were drilled into the patient's wrist bone. Every single bone in her body has at least be fractured. The worst damage is located in her femurs, tibias, and pelvis. The fractures in the femurs, tibias suggest common forms of torture. The legs and arms are broken to render the captive immobile. The fractures in the patient's pelvis hint that she may have been sexually assaulted multiple times_

I dropped the tablet after reading that. I felt like I was going to be sick. Bruce looked down sadly and the others looked for some sort of explanation.

"You were right." I breathed to Bruce. He nodded sadly and picked up his tablet, returning the way he came. I sat down trying to get my shit together. Clint seemed to have an idea of what had happened. Steve looked concerned. "Don't ask Cap. Don't ask…" I told him before he could. I started to tear up myself. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

We boarded the plane and prepared for their 6894 mile trip to South Korea. The flight was 13 hours of heavy silence. After a short drive from the airport we were finally in front of Helen Cho's lab. Helen met us at the door. She had apparently been stationed here with Kyra and Tony since Kyra woke up. The walk up to Kyra's floor was agonizingly quiet.

"She's this way." Helen stated softly once we reached the correct floor. Pepper and I followed close behind her. We reached a room with three glass walls. In the bed laid a hauntingly thin girl. Pepper gasped.

"Oh... my god… That… that can't be…" she breathed.

"It is." Tony stated his voice flat and dead. Pepper turned to Tony and wrapped him in her arms. She started to cry again. "Hey Pep. Happy." Tony stated with a nod my way. The only sound that could be heard was Pepper's sobs, the beep of Kyra's heart rate monitors and our breaths.

"Kee Kee's alive Pep." Tony said as he tried to sound strong. _He always sucked at comforting anyone._ I looked at what was left of Kyra. _I don't know if that's a good thing Tony…_ the thought passed as I remembered the doctor's notes that I'd read before leaving.

"She's a Stark. We don't stay down for long. She's… She's gonna be okay." Tony tried again. Another silence fell on the four of us.

"I'll show them to their rooms Helen, go get some rest. You look like hell." Tony stated bluntly. _Yup, that's Tony._ Helen didn't look offended though. She turned and headed down the hallway. Tony kept Pepper secured in his arms, but I moved into the room to see Kyra. I sat down and take her hand gently.

"Hey squirt. I don't know if you can hear me, but we're all here. And we love you. No matter what's happened. We love you." Kyra didn't respond. I didn't really expect her to. Everything was just so... wrong. I sat back and got comfortable. Tony and Pep walked in about 20 minutes later.

"Has she woken up?" Pepper asked with the saddest eyes.

"No, Helen put a sedative in her IV bag until further notice. The human experimentation is way out of her league." Pep nodded at Tony's response. We all set up camp. Ready to wait till the end of time for Kyra to wake up.

Pepper's POV

Helen kept Kyra sedated for the next three days. I hardly left her side. Tony called Natasha, she speaks fluent Russian, and apparently Kyra panics when men speak. I have an idea why, but gosh do I want to be wrong. Kyra started to shift in her bed finally. I instantly grabbed her hand and started to rub her knuckles. Natasha sat alert, Not sure what to expect.

"K...Kyra?" I asked softly. She turned her face to me. I could see how clouded her eyes were now. Tony mentioned that she was blind, but my heart broken again as those empty eyes stared back at me, well not at me, but in my general direction. Confused, but she didn't seem scared or tense.

"Я знаю тебя..." I didn't understand. I looked to Natasha.

"She's speaking Russian. She said 'I know you.'" Kyra tensed at the new voice. Natasha noticed and stated in a calm but sweet voice.

"Привет Кира, Меня зовут Наташа. Я друг. Вы находитесь в больнице. Вы помните, перец?" Kyra turned to Natasha.

"Я не знаю. Почему бы я знать овощ?"

Natasha laughed softly "Перец имя человека."

"Разве что другой голос?"

"Да" Natasha nodded in response. I was looking back and forth between the two beyond confused.

"Natasha?" I asked confused.

"Перец не говорят по-русски. Ты говоришь по-английски?"

"Да," Kyra responded. Natasha looked back at me.

"She understands you Pep. Go ahead." I felt my throat close up.

"I don't know where you are…" Kyra stated as she tried to look at me.

"I'm right here Kyra."

"Why do I know your voice?" I bit my lip. _How the hell was I supposed to explain this?_

"Do you remember your past Kyra?"

"Да, я не люблю." Kyra muttered reverting to Russian.

"She said she remembers but doesn't like her past." Natasha translated.

"I… remember sun." she stated after a pause. "And warm. Here." She placed her hand over her heart. She scrunched her face up in concentration, then grabbed her head "It hurts to remember…"

"That's okay. We don't have to talk about the past." I told her quickly. "We don't have to talk at all if you don't want to."

"You're not with HYDRA." Kyra stated finally. "You are too nice to be HYDRA's. Only Frosty was nice…." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards her bed. After a moment she looked back up. "Who are you?" I choked back a sob. She'd forgotten her family. Taking a deep breath I took her hands in both of mine gently.

"My name is Pepper Potts. I'm CEO of Stark Industries." Her lifeless eyes widened.

"Stark…"

"Знаете ли вы, Старк?" Natasha asked gently.

"Да" Kyra replied gravely. She withdrew her hands and her demeanor changed. It was cold. "Я не Старк. "Her face turned stone cold. I was afraid of what she said. "Я ничего." Natasha's face dropped.

"What did she say?!" I whispered to Natasha.

"She said she's not a Stark. That she is no one." My heart ached again. I took both of her hands in mine.

"Oh honey, that's not true. You are someone. Someone who I care for deeply." When I stated that she looked shocked.

 **Kyra's POV**

 _She cares? Why? Why would anyone care? I am no one._ I scrunched up confused again. This whole thing confused me. I remembered strangers who tried to pin me down. My powers. Now there are two nice ladies here. Both speak English and one also speaks Russian. _Natasha…_ I don't know that name. But _Pepper_. Pepper sounded familiar. A voice and scene played in my head. Something like an old TV show.

 _"Pepper!" A young teenage girl launched herself at a red haired woman. She was tall with light freckles on her face. She was really pretty. The redhead made a happy noise_

 _"Kee Kee! I've missed you!" she responded as she wrapped the teen in her arms._

 _"I missed you too Pepperoni!" the teen sticking her tongue out at the older woman. They both made a strange sound. And they were happy._

"Why would anyone be called Pepperoni?" I wondered out loud as I came out of the vision. The woman called Pepper made a weird noise. Similar to a happy choke. _But who would be happy about being choked?_ I'd never heard it before, but I still knew it from somewhere. It was like the sound the two women made in the vision. _This is all so confusing._

"You called me Pepperoni. It was a nickname. You hated being called Kee Kee. So you made up annoying names for everyone. Whenever anyone called you Kee Kee you'd call them their annoying name." Her voice was much lighter. It made me feel warm in my chest again. "You're the one who gave Happy his nickname." She made that weird noise again then continued. "You'd call Tony, _Onie_. When you were young you couldn't say Tony. So you called him Onie instead. It annoyed him to no end."

"Tony…." I muttered to myself. _Why is that familiar?_

"Do you remember Tony?" Pepper asked hopefully. _She wants me to remember. I must comply._ The pressure in my skill grew as I tried to force the image forward. But the harder I pushed the further it slipped away. _I must comply._ My hands fisted the sheets. _I must comply._

"I am ready for my punishment."

"What?"

"You have asked me to remember, I cannot. I am ready for my punishment."

"No Kyra, no. We aren't going to punish you."

"I do not understand…"

"You haven't done anything wrong. It's okay, it will take time for you to remember." her voice reassured gently. _What a kind handler. And how strange. I must not question my superiors. I am trained to comply._ I sat stiffly ready for instruction. But that noise gnawed at the back of my mind. I've known that sound before. But… I don't know. _What is it?_

"What was the noise you made?"

"Huh?" Pepper replied confused.

"The noise. You made. It was like a squeak… No a happy choke... But not. You are not being choked… It was... It made me warm."

"It's called laughing." The warmth from her voice faded. She started to sound disappointed. I felt bad like I'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered lowly, my head dropped. _I am sure to be punished_.

"Why?" the other woman finally asked. I'd forgotten she was here. My arms shot out in defense. Quickly I folded in on myself. _I am sure to be punished now._

"I have not complied. I am ready for my punishment."

"Kyra, there's not going to be any punishment."

"I am always punished."

"Not anymore, not as long as we live and breathe okay? We are never letting them take you again."

"I don't… understand…"

"You're safe. We'll protect you Kee Kee. You're home." Her voice had a forced cheeriness to it. I nodded in response. Not sure what else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

4

3rd Person POV

Each day was a trial. For Kyra and the others. Kyra had regular flashbacks to her time in HYDRA. She had to trust these people. Trusting was not something she wanted to do. Trusting was dangerous. She'd trusted that she'd be safe. She'd trusted that she would be rescued. Even with her wariness towards others she was very accepting of Pepper and Natasha. Tony had only come in a few times. But it didn't end well. It appeared that male voices caused her to panic. To say Tony was disappointed would be an understatement. He had so much to make up for. And he couldn't even speak to her without her panicking. The days dragged on for Tony.

"It's only been a few days Tony. Give her time." Pepper had tried to sooth after he attempted to speak to Kyra the third time.

"That's easy for you to say Pepper. She talks to you." Tony snarled. Pepper wasn't surprised by the attitude. Tony never could handle waiting well. Or sharing. Or being left out. Or being ignored. And all of those things were happening currently.

"This isn't about you Tony. This is about Kyra. We need to be there for HER. What we want doesn't matter." Pepper snapped. Tony grumbled again, but quieted after Pepper gave him a pointed glare.

Tony's POV

"How's she doing doc?" I asked after Helen exited Kyra's room. I wasn't allowed in there because she was scared of me for some damn reason.

"Her internal organs are regenerating faster than expected. She is clearly a fighter. But she has a long way to go before she can head home. And after that she will still need medical attention for at least the next few years. Both physical and mental. Her eyes are currently damaged. However her body is in too delicate a state for her to undergo another operation" I nodded looking towards Kyra's room. Helen put her hand on my shoulder. "But I expect she'll make a full recovery."

"That's great news Helen thanks."

"Thank Bruce too." She laughed while walking away. I could see that Kyra was still being pumped with vitamins and nutrients. I never thought to far into the future. We needed to lay out a plan for her recovery. This was a lot. She'd been through a lot though. She's my only family left. If I can't do right by her, then what's the point?

Pepper's POV

Working in Seoul was surprisingly easy. I loved that I could be there for Kyra and Tony but still get things done. I didn't have to feel guilty about choosing work over the ones I love. I know for a fact that's something Kyra has experienced too much already in her lifetime. Business was going well. Kyra's recovery was slow though. Tony is PISSED that she remembers me and not him. I have no idea why she is afraid of him. Natasha and I were currently sitting in Kyra's room while she slept. Tony was pacing in the hallway.

"That's the 6th time he's walked by in the last 10 minutes." I laughed with Natasha.

"He's a man child. He wants what he wants when he wants it."

"That is the damn truth." Natasha had been surprisingly supportive. I didn't understand why.

"Hey Tasha..?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from her magazine. _God how do I say this without being a bitch?_

"Why?"

"Have I stayed?" I gulped but nodded. She looked over a Kyra with a soft distant look in her eyes. "I've been looking into crimes committed by HYDRA assassins or expected assassins. And one of them matches Kyra's physical body type very well." All of the air seemed to leave the room.

"You mean she..."

"Killed people?" I nodded. "Probably. With the state of her body though it's a good bet that she didn't want to. She's clearly been tortured for years." _Oh that's not what I wanted to hear._ "It's the truth Pepper. Wrap your head around it now. She's going to hate herself for it. She doesn't need you hating her too."

"It's just so hard to see what they turned her into." Natasha hummed in response.

"I was like her once." She stated softly. "That's why I've stayed. She's scared and alone." Natasha looked and me and smirked. "Besides, you guys can't speak Russian. That seems to calm her the most."

"Why do you think that is?"

"No clue. I bet she's been hearing it for the last 10 years though." I nodded along with Natasha.

"Should I try to learn Russian…?" I asked softly "I mean… do you think it would help?"

"I don't know. She speaks English too. Plus we are all staying at the Tower until further notice. Clint and I both speak Russian. I'm sure JARVIS could be configured to speak Russian too." Natasha looked at me with a soft smile. "Wait till she wakes up and is home. I think it will be easier to tell then." I nodded. We both gazed at Kyra as she slept. She was twitching in her sleep. I couldn't help the frown. I wanted to get up and comfort her.

"If you were laying there in a hospital bed, what would you want your older sister to do?" Natasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Comfort her, the way you would want to be comforted. You've got a natural instinct for it Pep." This was starting to weird me out. "I'm a spy Pepper, I read people for a living. And you're kind of an open book." Natasha had a rare genuine smile on her face. I put my laptop down and walked over to Kyra. She was starting to toss and turn in her sleep. Her dirty blonde hair was matted to her head. I brushed my fingers through her hair gently. Her face seemed to calm a bit. I felt this weird sense of satisfaction. I'd helped her. It's crazy how important the littlest things are becoming. I kept brushing her hair gently. She murmured.

"Я люблю тебя"I didn't understand what she said. I looked to Natasha.

She said 'I love you.'." Natasha replied. I nodded. I was going to protect Kee no matter what. "Natasha, when she wakes up… will you help her?" I was looking at Kyra again.

"Of course." With that I couldn't help the smile. We weren't alone. And Kyra sure as hell wasn't.

Three weeks after Kyra had woken up she was finally healthy enough to survive the flight to New York. Tony was beyond excited. Kyra still tended to cling to Natasha or me. But she had at least spoken to Tony a few times. Helen and Bruce both set up a recovery plan for Kyra. Bruce would be her in house doctor. Run tests and check her vitals daily. Tony had the best Doctor in New York on speed dial. With the deal that he will be paid an absurd amount of money as long as he is at the tower within 5 minutes of being called. Just in case something happened Bruce couldn't handle. Helen also suggested a physical therapist.

"She'll need to be careful going forward." Helen explained. "The small amount of muscle that's been building is a great start but she'll need to retrain her body. And her mind."

"She'll get the best of everything Helen. I'll make damn sure of it." Tony assured. Bruce and Natasha left a few days before we were scheduled to leave. Happy wheeled Kyra up to the jet. Her eyes were darting left and right.

 **Kyra's POV**

"It's alright Kyra, we're going on a plane. We are going home." The guy called Happy told me. He was nice. They all were. I have decided that none of them are with HYDRA. They all want to help me. I don't completely understand still. It was nice though. My stomach didn't hurt. They made sure I was comfortable all the time. Pepper was very nice. I remembered little things about her. Apparently Tony was my brother. I don't remember him though. I was told by HYDRA that my family was dead and that no one wanted me. There was a lot of conflicting information. But Tony had been very protective. Pepper had been too. These people had plenty of time to hurt me. They hadn't really though. No one said anything mean to me. It was a lot to handle at once. I felt safe with them. At least partially safe. No one is ever really safe. I was being rolled into a plane. Apparently our home was across the world. It was loud. I hated all the noise. A few bangs sounded like gunfire. I reached back for someone's hand for comfort. A soft one met mine quickly. Pepper. She reassured me with a squeeze. I nodded and relaxed a tiny bit. Inside everything was much quieter.

"Is there anything you need miss?" I jumped and swung as hard as I could at the stranger.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed. _Oh god, Pepper, where's Pepper_ "Pepper?!"

"Kyra, Kyra honey I'm right here. Tony's right here. You're safe. Come back to us. Come back." Pepper whispered reassuringly as she stroked my cheeks.

"Is she HYDRA?" I breathed out in fear.

 **Tony's POV**

The stewardess just asked Kyra if she wanted anything and Kyra punched her square in the nose. It was definitely broken. Blood gushed down her face. I don't know who was more afraid, the stewardess or Kyra. Pepper rushed over and tried to calm Kyra down. We had come up with a tactic. When she starts to be pulled into her memories we ask her to come back to us. It's worked the last two times. It seems to be working now too. I called over all of the flight staff.

"So, no one is to speak to my sister unless we've introduced you. Or umm, well that will happen." I gestured to the woman who was still bleeding. "Sorry by the way. Didn't know she had that mad of a swing. You'll be compensated." I turned back to the others. "Tell the Captain not to make any overhead announcements unless it's absolutely necessary. I would also like a Guava smoothie as soon as possible." I nodded and headed back to my sister. Happy had just helped her out of the wheelchair and into her seat.

"You comfy kid?" Happy asked she nodded softly.

"Well Kee Kee," I laughed. "You've got quite an arm there." She looked at me confused.

"Did I hurt the lady?"

"Yeah you clocked her right in the nose!" It was hilarious my 95 pound sister can't walk on her own but she can still punch hard enough to break someone's nose.

"I am ready for my"

"You aren't going to be punished Kyra." Pepper stated firmly. Kyra nodded as her eyes started to fill with tears. It was weird watching her eyes cry. The white film made them seem useless. I had hated when she cried before. It was even more awkward now. Her whole body seemed to slump down.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid." Happy tried.

"I didn't mean to."

"We know honey. It's okay, she's fine." I motioned for the stewardess to come over.

"Will you please tell my sister you are okay?" I whispered into her ear. "She's kind of crying."

"Yeah… sure Mr. Stark." I nudged her closer. This woman was at least 5'6" and she was scared of my 5' 3" 95 pound sister. It was classic.

"Umm, Ms. Stark…?"

"Lady?" Kyra asked.

"Umm, my name is… Janet."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Janet. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay…" I tried not to laugh. This is really not a good situation to laugh in. Pepper gave me a pointed look and I took a deep breath to calm down. Janet walked away from Kyra, I slipped a few bills out of my wallet and handed them to Janet.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." She looked at the bills with wide eyes.

"Not a problem Mr. Stark." She smiled at the money in her hands. I nodded. Pepper and Happy were doting over Kyra. I sat down and just smiled. This was my family. Things were going to be okay.

 **Tony's POV**

After our very long flight everyone was ready for a shower and bed. Pepper had cleared everyone's schedules for the next week to make sure Kyra was settled comfortably. _She handles everything. What would I do without her?_ I walked in front of Kyra as we entered the tower from the back entrance. I called the Avengers and had everyone make themselves scarce. At least until Kyra got settled in her floor. We don't need her trying to punch one of the Avengers. Plus Pepper insisted ' _we have to keep things as calm as possible. This is a big change. We need little to no stress for her._ ' It made _me_ stress out. But it made Pepper happy, and helped Kyra get better, so I dealt with it. We reached the elevator and came to the living area of her floor. I'd instructed JARVIS not to speak to Kyra yet. She's got enough to adjust to. We walked out of the elevator and were greeted by a sea of SHIELD Agents.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I murmured under my breath. We just had to get through the living room in order to get to Kyra's bedroom. But nope. Nick Fury decided to throw a party. "So this is how it is Eye patch? You start throwing SHIELD parties in my house without my permission? Because you know consulting hours don't start until tomorrow at 10 am."

"I thought SHIELD was disbanded…" Pepper breathed. She looked uncomfortable.

"I don't party Stark. And I'm not here for a consult. We are here to speak with Kyra."

"Not a chance." I growled out.

"Stark I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." Fury spoke like a smug bastard. God this guy got on my nerves.

"I understand it perfectly." I started towards Fury. "You and your groupies broke into my home and are now trying to accost my sister."

"Stark, we need to interrogate her." I heard a strangled gasp come from Kyra. She started to mumble again. I could hear Pepper try to calm her down.

"You need to leave now Fury." My voice low and cold.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tony."

"Get the hell out of my house Nick!"

 **Kyra's POV**

The new man argued with Tony. His voice dangerous. He wanted me. He wanted to take me away.

"Tony we can do this the easy way or the hard way." _Oh god no…_

 _"We can do this the easy way or the hard way sweetheart."_

 _"Go to hell!" I screamed at a large man. He was held a whip in his hands. My eyes burned with defiance. The jackass only chuckled._

 _"Good." The man forced my bound hands above her head. "I Love the hard way." His grin was sickened me. The woman's shirt was torn off. A crack of leather was heard and a searing pain shot through my back_

I started to whimper. I could feel the whip slice into my back. Words echoed in my head as the world around me faded.

 _I was in the cold room. Ice had started forming on my hair and skin. It would have formed on my clothes as well, but I was only in a sports bra and booty shorts. I swear it was getting even colder. I'd tried to get up and walk around to keep my blood pumping. It didn't turn out how I'd hoped. I had slipped on some ice cracking my head and twisting my ankle. It was so cold that I couldn't feel too much pain. The only thing I really felt was the stab of pins shooting through every part of my body. All I had done was ask a question. I felt myself lose consciousness as the door opened and a muscular man bent down._

"No more please… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I begged. My blurry world spun violently.

 _"It seems our experiments have been a little too successful Heir Stucker. She is learning to control our men. And by-passing the energy restrictors. She has also had an effect on…" I'd zoned out of the conversation._

 _"…This is unacceptable. We must take drastic measures. She cannot shoot without her hands. So make sure the skin is covered. And that the cover cannot be removed."_

 _"Very well Heir Stucker." Agony shot through my body as I felt something being drilled into my arms. I writhed in pain on the table. The doctor pulled out a needle. Paralyzer, not sedative. No, that would be too kind."_

I could feel the pain. All of it every single ounce. It suffocated me. I screeched in pain. There was so much. It was too much. _Too much. No more. Please no more._

 **Tony's POV**

Kyra let out a horrible scream. It stopped my heart. I turned to rush to her. She rocked back and forth. Terrified. Her face contorted in pain as scream after agonizing scream left her throat. She threw herself from the wheelchair. Then I heard clicks behind me and found that each SHIELD Agent had their guns trained on my little sister.

"Drop the weapons. NOW" No one moved. "FURY Tell them to drop their GOD DAMN WEAPONS!" Kyra continued to scream and scream. I saw multiple agents clicking their safeties off. That was it! I clicked my watch and called in the Iron Legion.

 **Kyra's POV**

 _Punch after punch. Kick after kick. It never ended. All I could do was hope I'd black out soon. Another punch was landed on my back and blood coughed out of my mouth. It happened to be onto one of my "therapists"_

 _"You little bitch!" He then proceeded to pound his fist into my face. Every breath was garbled. I could feel fluid in my lungs. Was this really it? Suddenly the guard assaulting me was gone. I heard crashing and men screaming, then the most beautiful voice._

 _"Солнечный, Солнечный я здесь. Солнечный, вернись ко мне (Sunny, Sunny I'm here. Sunny come back to me.)"_

"Frosty..."

"Kyra, Kyra honey come back..." my throat hurt. But the blood was gone. My clothes were clean. I could hear two men argue close by. That voice. I knew that voice.

"Pe...pper?"

"Hey honey, I'm right here."

"Where's Frosty?" I felt my eyes water. I knew I'd heard him. He had to be here. I wanted him to be here.

"Honey," Pepper started "I don't know who Frosty is. But Tony and I are right here. You're safe we won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"Who's here Pepper? Who's the man?" I felt so small. I wanted to run and hide. "Are they here? Is HYDRA here?! They can't take me back. Can't. Can't. Can't. Cut off one head two more take its place. Bad, Bad men. Pain. Pain. Pain. I won't. I won't. I won't. You can't make me. HYDRA bad. HYDRA bad. HYDRA BAD. Won't go back. Death. Death. Death. Red. Red. Red. Everywhere. So much. Frosty. Frosty promised. Frosty good. Red. Everywhere. In my clothes and in my hair. Eyes. Blue eyes. Sad blue eyes. Promised I'd be safe. Took the pain. Won't. Won't go back. Die first. Kill me please! NO MORE PAIN! PLEASE!"

 **Tony's POV**

No one in the room dared to breathe after her outburst. I rushed over to her. Pepper was in tears. It tore us both up to see Kyra like this. I grabbed her face in my hands. "Kee Kee. Hey. Hey look at me." Kyra was continued to rock back and forth curled in a ball. I couldn't believe how gentle my voice sounded. "Come back Kee Kee. Come back." Her rocking slowed and she reached up to touch my face.

"S...afe?" she asks her voice trembled. I nod.

"Safe." I reassure her.

"Pepper's safe?" She asks again.

"I'm right here." Pepper tried to choke back a sob at how broken Kyra is. This wasn't going to be easy. I looked over at the agents, they lowered their weapons. No one seemed to expect this. Fury walked towards us.

"Kyra my name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of SHIELD. I need to ask you a few questions."

Kyra started to shake her head again and rock back and forth. Pepper wrapped her arms around Kyra. "No. No more questions. They can't take me back. Always questions. Never answers." Is her quiet reply. "I'm safe. Won't go back. Die first."

But Fury continued. "Who took you Kyra?"

"I already told you Fury!" I screamed. Could he NOT see how damaged my sister was?! How dare his push her. She's not okay right now!

"HYDRA. Hail HYDRA. Never will. NEVER. HYDRA bad. Make them burn. Save Frosty, then make them burn. We must make them burn." Kyra retreated back into her world. "Won't go back. Onie promised." She breathed.

The atmosphere in the room is tense. I was so pissed. No I was beyond pissed. If these agents didn't get out of my house in the next 2 minutes I was going to jail tonight.

"Hey Kee Kee? Let's go to your room okay?" Pepper cooed softly. Kyra didn't respond. But she tried to stand up a little. Pepper gently grabbed one arm, while I grabbed the other. Happy came over with the wheelchair and they rolled her out of the room. I turned on Fury as his agents loaded the elevator. Fury stayed behind.

"She needs to be interrogated Stark. She has information that we need."

"Get out of my..."

"It doesn't have to be today, but it is going to happen. With or without your approval." Fury entered the elevator and left. I went to the bar and poured myself a large shot of scotch. It had been a long few months. Her home coming was supposed to be happier than this. Who knows how far Fury just set her back. I walked over to the large windows and looked out over the city.

"She's resting right now. Happy's sitting with her." Pepper stated softly as she walked back into the room. I nodded. I could hardly speak right now. Fury had pissed me off beyond belief.

"I imagined that going better in my head." I stated finally after a long pause.

"You and me both." Pep laughed. "What are we going to do Tony? SHIELD..?"

"Protect her." I stated firmly looking over at Pepper. "We are going to protect her with everything we have." She nodded in agreement. She rested her head on my shoulder as I drank. I didn't need to say anything and neither did she. We were going to get through this. We both knew that. This was just a really shitty start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyra's POV**

I awoke warm and comfortable. I felt around my arms but I didn't have any IVs in me. I tried to figure out where I was. I had been at the hospital. Where was I now?

"Good Morning Ms. Kyra..." A scream ripped from my throat. Things started slamming against the walls. I felt the blankets fly off me as well. Who the hell was that?!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! PEPPER! PEPPER!" shrieking I started to rock back and forth. I hated being alone. Soon I heard a swoosh.

"Kyra, Kyra what's wrong honey?" I was gasping for air.

"Voice, who's the voice…. I hate this…." I jumped at everything. How could they love someone as weak as me?

"I beg your pardon Ms. My name is JARVIS. Mr. Stark created me. I run the house."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Kyra, breath." Pepper takes my face in her hands. "In and out hun. Just breathe." I nodded placing my hands on top of hers to make sure this was real. If I can touch it it's real. "You okay?" my breathing rate was normal again so Pepper continued. "The voice you heard is JARVIS. It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He's a program that helps run the house. He's our butler kind of."

"Why..? I don't… I don't like him..."

Pepper rubbed my arms soothingly. "That's okay. JARVIS? Please do not speak to Kyra when she is alone."

"I don't want it to talk to me at all!"

"Kyra, he runs the whole house okay? So if you need any of us, just ask JARVIS to get us. Here let me show you. Jarvis, please tell Tony that Kyra needs him."

"I have already informed Mr. Stark, he has just exited the elevator and should be here in the next minute." I heard the whoosh again

"KYRA?! What's wrong?!" I could feel Tony's panic from here. "What… is wrong?" Tony's voice sounded confused.

 **Pepper's POV**

I tried to muffle my laughter at the ridiculous attire my dear boyfriend was wearing. His shirt was on inside out and backwards. He had drool coming down his mouth. He must have fallen asleep working again. His forehead had red marks, which were quite similar to the miniature screwdrivers he used when working. He was also smudged with dirt and oil. He'd rushed into the room in such a panic, I'm surprised he came to the correct room. His frantic state calmed as he noticed Kyra was not crying and neither of us were in danger.

"I'm confused." He stated after a pause.

"I was just showing Kyra how to use JARVIS. She was startled when he spoke to her this morning."

"Her outburst was why I called you Sir."

"Uuh, right…. Well, ummm morning Kyra…" Kyra only nodded stiffly in response.

We were all quiet. It was awkward. Tony and I didn't know how to help Kyra. Hell Tony couldn't even take care of himself most of the time. I didn't know how we were going to do this. I'd been panicking for the last several weeks. Just trying to figure out what to do. I'm a CEO. I plan, schedule, negotiate and conquer. None of that feels like it will be enough. I was starting to get freaked so I took a breath. "Kyra, are you hungry?" She didn't respond. I wondered if she heard me.

"Well… I'm just gonna go." Tony said as he turned back through the door. Dammit Tony, you are supposed to be helping! Oh what the hell am I thinking, he can't handle this shit. Sending a glare his way I focused back on Kyra.

"Do you want some breakfast Kyra?" I asked again gently. Her face was confused and innocent. She still wasn't responding. How the hell am I going to handle this? Kyra mumbled something incoherent while I was trying to think. I just barely heard her voice. "What was that hun?"

"…what's breakfast?" her voice sounded as brittle as she looked. What's breakfast? How am I supposed to explain that?

"Umm, it's a meal where you eat food. The most important meal of the day. It will get you started off to a good start."

"Okay, let's have breakfast." She reached out her hand hesitantly. Wrapping my arm around her waist we headed towards the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat Kyra?"

"I don't know." I scowled. "I can't remember" Oh duh! Come on Pep, you know that.

"That's okay!" Hopefully my happy voice made her feel better. "How about I make you my favorite breakfast?" Kyra nodded softly. Eggs, sausage and toast would be good. Besides, I'm hungry too.

 **3rd person POV**

Pepper normally didn't cook. No one in the tower really did. But they were all experts in the ways of the microwave. Kyra was sat down at the island bar in her personal kitchen while Pepper prepared their breakfast.

 **Kyra's POV**

Pepper was making me 'breakfast' whatever that is. I could hear beeping and cutting and footsteps. It made me anxious. I couldn't feel Pepper. And I had no idea where these noises were coming from. I kept a firm grip on the counter in front of me. There weren't counters in HYDRA. Or comfy chairs. So I couldn't be there. Unless this was an elaborate ploy by those tentacle loving bastards to lull me into a state of comfort before ripping it away again. Okay, that's not happening. Thank you brain for that lovely thought. I'm not there. I'm safe. I'm not there. I'm safe. I'm not ther…"

 **3rd Person POV**

Pepper was occupied with getting breakfast ready. She was hungry. Besides, Kyra was still skin and bones. The sausage was just about done. Kyra's shaking had been growing increasingly as she tried keeping her meager grip on reality. Pepper turned her attention to the toaster when the alarm buzzed on the microwave. Kyra quickly jumped into action grabbing the nearest thing she could. Which ended up being the chair she was currently sitting in. The microwave beeped again and Kyra moved to swing at the unknown appliance.

 **Kyra's POV**

THERE'S A MACHINE HERE! It's calling back to HYDRA I know it is. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. The beeping demon would be stopped. I'd save Pepper. HYDRA wouldn't get us. Bringing the chair over my head I swung in the direction of the beeping demon.

 **Pepper's POV**

I turned around to grab the sausage to see Kyra staring at the microwave armed with the chair she was just sitting in. She raised the seat high and brought it down harshly on the counter.

"Kyra! What the hell!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Get back Pepper! It's dangerous!" She screamed as she brought the chair down again with impressive force. The wood shattered in her hands. Franticly she grabbed for some other weapon. Within seconds she was bashing the microwave with a leg from the destroyed chair. I rushed over secretly very thankful that the microwave was stainless steel/

"Kyra! Kyra honey!" I grabbed her arm and held her. I took away the chair leg.

"No Pepper it's dangerous!"

"No honey." She was hyperventilating. From physical strain or panic? No clue. But she started to calm when she felt my hands on her arms. "Hey. Kyra it's okay. This isn't from HYDRA"

"I know the sound! It's dangerous!"

"No we're safe. Tony would never let anything dangerous near you, okay? Come here." I wrapped her in my arms and stroked her hair. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

"You promise we're safe?"

"I promise."

"It's…it's not from HYDRA?"

"No, it's called a microwave."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Tony made this himself" Okay so lying was the easy way out but what the hell else am I supposed to do here?

"…..w..why did it make that sound?"

"That was the timer Kyra. Microwaves cook food. That beep meant that the food was done. Here." I lead her in front of the microwave. Touching seemed to be helping her. Standing behind her I coaxed her tentative hand on to the microwave. She flinched but didn't scream. The microwave then beeped again. Kyra damn near jumped out of her skin. "Oh my god!"

"What did it do? It is dangerous! Pepper we have to go!" Kyra was starting to scream trying to drag me away.

"No, no, Kyra it's okay. The timer just went off again. The microwave was letting us know that the food is done."

"It already beeped for that." Kyra's suspicious face was adorable. It took everything in me not to laugh.

"I know." Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh "It beeped again to make sure we don't forget the food is in there." Kyra cautiously approached the microwave. She reached forward and poked it a few times. Oh thank god Tony isn't here. She'd never hear the end of this.

"….This doesn't talk too does it?" she asked not turning her back on the microwave. I couldn't hold in the laugh this time.

"No it doesn't talk. JARVIS is the only technology that talks in the house."

"….good. I don't like that guy….." Kyra mutter while glaring at the microwave.

 **Kyra's POV**

Pepper's voice was light and happy. I still didn't trust this 'microwave'. There was a smell coming from somewhere though. It was rich and woody. But different. It made me drool. I heard things cling and clang in front of me.

"Here Kyra. Do you want to try this?" Pepper put something under my nose. It was the smelly thing. The best smelly thing I've ever smelled. I quickly grabbed the thing and stuffed it into my mouth. The watering in my mouth only increased. I felt warm and safe all over. I chomped on the tube of heaven. It was chewy, but firm. God I needed more.

 **Pepper's POV**

"More!" Kyra demanded as she choked down the sausage link. It was kind of scary. She was grabbing franticly. I put the plate of sausages in front of her. She hadn't eaten in years. Who was I to judge?

"Careful Kee Kee, they're hot." She didn't even grunt in response. Just kept stuffing link after link in her mouth like a wild animal. It was one of the more disgusting things I'd seen in a while. She then paused mid chew and proceeded to regurgitate all of the sausage. Well…. That was a wasted package….. "Ummm, Kyra honey?" she was coughing and gagging. God that's disgusting. Okay, breathe through your mouth. Breathe through your mouth. "Honey are you okay?" Side stepping the remains of a once promising breakfast I led Kyra to the sink. She was gagging still. I rubbed her back gently. "You shouldn't eat so quickly Kee Kee. It will make you throw up."

"That was not good." She stated finally after a few minutes. I brushed her hair back and had wiped up her face.

"Here. Let's try some toast okay?" I grabbed a now cold slice out of the toaster and handed it to her. "Small bites okay?" She nodded obediently. Nibbling on the corner of the toast. She tried to maintain some sense of control. Soon her face screwed up again. Oh shit. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the sink. The remnants of the toast erupted seconds later. What the hell? Kyra started crying.

"It hurts…" I coed soft reassuring words softly. Stroking her hair.

"It's okay honey, we're gonna get you fixed up. JARVIS? Please ask Bruce to prepare the lab. I think Kyra is getting sick."

"Right away Ms. Potts." Kyra flinched at the AI's reply. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder securely. Leading her away from the vomit filled kitchen and towards the elevator.

"Do you remember Bruce, Kyra?" I asked gently.

"I don't know." The words fumbled out of her mouth. Agitation was clear in her voice. Directed at what I couldn't be sure.

"He's our friend. He helped Dr. Cho save your life." I continued. She hummed in response. If she remembers him that will make this much easier. If not. Well… who knows?

 **Kyra's POV**

I don't know what just happened. But I DO NOT want to do it again. The heavenly tubes were so wonderful. But then my muscles clenched painfully. I felt it all come back out. It was a burning sensation I don't remember feeling before. Pepper gave me 'toast' after my spasm stopped. The same thing occurred. I felt weak and wanted to lay down. My mouth was burning and my head spinning. Pepper had a firm grip on my shoulders. Her arm securing me beside her. We were going somewhere. To see this Bruce. He helped Dr. Cho. I remember both names. But I don't have faces. Did I know them before? Should I remember them like I'm supposed to remember Tony? I suddenly started to rise up. Gripping Pepper harder I looked at her in fear.

"It's okay, this is an elevator. We are going up to the medical wing where Bruce is going to check on you okay?" I nodded nervously. 'Medical wing' the phrase made me shutter. I don't know why. But I don't like that either. My knees buckled as this 'elevator' stopped rising. There were so many noises in this place. Another chime sounded. I shrank into Pepper's embrace. She squeezed me closer for a moment. "Don't worry Kee Kee, you're safe." Her voice was so calm and warm. I wanted to believe her. I almost did. But trusting is dangerous. Still. In her arms I felt better. Pepper was leading me through hallways. It was really quiet. There was that weird whoosh sound again. I jumped a little. "Sorry hun, just a door. We're at the lab now okay?" I nodded stepping forward. I was assaulted by the smell of clean. It was unnatural and burned my nose. My movement halted. I know this smell. Burning smell. Chemicals. Pain.

 _**Flashback Start**_

 _Flashes of white were everywhere. Screams. Woman's screams. And sharp pain. Everywhere. There were dirty white walls. The smell was overwhelming. The chemicals the aerosol did nothing to mask the smell of decaying blood._

 _Pain._

 _So much pain. Shooting through every molecule of my being. How was I alive? Every time. The pain happened. There was that smell._

 _A smell burning my nose._

 _The smell of their chemicals._

 _Followed by never-ending pain._

 _**Flashback end**_

Can't be back. Can't be back. I. Can't. Be. Back. Pepper isn't HYDRA. Safe. But the chemicals. They're here. I need to run. Run! NOW.

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyra's face turned stone cold as she and Pepper entered the lab. The smell of bleach was prevalent. "Make a mess did you Bruce?" Pepper teased. He rushed for more towels. A pool of liquid on the floor. "We aren't going to have to re-floor the room are we?" She asked her voice still playful. Pepper unconsciously let go of Kyra and moved towards the frantic scientist to help.

"Thanks Pepper." Bruce commented gratefully as the redhead stooped down to help him clean up.

"It's no problem Bruce." She said with a smile. As the two cleaned the mess Kyra turned silently and took off. Her feet light and practiced. Even in her weakened state, Kyra moved with the grace of a trained assassin. Floating down the hallway as fast as she could. Her arms in front of her. Mind racing in a state of panic. She couldn't focus on anything other than the thought. 'Run.' It echoed in her mind and fueled her weakened muscles to move faster.

 **Bruce's POV**

Once the spilled cleaner was taken care of I looked around the lab expecting to see Kyra somewhere. I hadn't seen her come in with Pepper. I was a little busy.

"…Did you not bring Kyra with you Pepper?" confusion lacing my tone. Pepper twisted with such force I was stunned she was still standing. I mean she was a fit woman, but the momentum alone should have knocked her over. At least you would think. Amiss my observations Pepper started to seem frantic.

"She was right there…" Uh oh... "She… she was… just right there! Where could she have gone?" Pepper was screaming now. "She can't even see Bruce!"

 **Kyra's POV**

I took deep breaths. Greedily taking as much air as I could. I was so tired. I'd done this before. I know I have. No time for memories though. I have to get away. The chemicals are there. The chemicals are here. I know what they do with those. Burning sent. Chemicals. Pain. Burning sent. Chemicals. Pain. It was gone now. I kept moving. What if it had been a lie? A ploy? HYDRA? How….? My pace slowed as my ragged breathing and heart rate increased. I swore my heart would jump out of my chest in any second. I was alone. Alone was okay. I'm good on my own. With Frosty is better. But I'm okay on my own. I didn't know where I was. This was not okay. But when in unknown territory keep moving. Keep moving. Keep moving. All I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. Focus. Move. Focus. Breathe. Focus! "oof!" I let out an undignified and unthreatening squeak as I collided with a massive force. Fuck you eyes. The momentum of my running helped throw me back hard. Pain. SNAP

"Fuck!" I tried to hold in my yelp at the commonplace pain that now radiated from my behind. I heard a shuffle in front of me. Eyes widening in fear I grabbed for any weapon I could find. There was nothing within reach. I started scooting back. The pain from my guaranteed bruised tailbone almost ignored. I didn't hit a wall. I didn't hit an object. I hit a person.

I reiterate. _Fuck_.

 **Pepper's POV**

Where the hell could she have gone? I shot out of the lab looking for her in the nearby area. She wasn't with in site. Is this what being a mother feels like? Freaking out constantly? Cause it's so totally NOT awesome. And I thought handling Tony was stressful… Okay, Focus. She's in the tower somewhere. Kyra. Where the hell are you?

 **?'s POV**

I was walking to see Tony in the lab. He had placed shaving cream in my running shoes… again. I swear how that man manages to create anything is beyond me. Muttering curses to the Billionaire I rounded a corner and slammed right into something. Or someone.

"Fuck!" Oh! This was Tony's sister! What was she doing running? The Tower was secure. She needed help clearly. Approaching her with a friendly smile I offered her my hand to get her off the floor. She scrambled back like I was on fire. Okay that I don't understand. Try again? Is the smile not comforting? Cautious gentle steps. Okay. One step. Good, she didn't move. Another. Okay she's shaking now. What the heck!

"Hey, kid you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The second she heard my voice she let out an inhuman wail.

"PEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPERRRRR!" I froze in place. Eyes wide. How can anyone make such a horrible noise?

 **Pepper's POV**

"PEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPERRRRR!"

"Kyra!" I started sprinting towards the sound. Her crying and screaming growing louder by the second. God it sounds like she's being murdered.

 **Kyra's POV**

A man. It had to be a man. He's built like a brick shit house too. The impact told me that much. God I don't know who this guy is. He could have broken in. Oh my god! Is he here to take me?!

"PEPPPER!" I screeched again attempting to put as much distance between me and the stranger as I could.

"Ms. Stark, Ms. Potts is heading towards you. Her ETA is 2 minutes." Fear enveloped every cell of my being. Not that other voice. God DAMMIT. It's supposed to be safe. She said. She said. She PROMISED!

"PEPPPPEEERRR!" tears were pouring down my face. The irregular beat of my heart was starting to hurt. "PEPPER! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! PEPPPER! TONY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They had to save me. They said they were different they PROMISED they were different. Please not another trap. Please not another trap. Please….

 **Pepper's POV**

I ran right out of my shoes. Bolting as fast as I could. When I saw her Kyra was huddled on the floor sobbing hysterically. Steve standing with wide eyes at the traumatized girl. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. "Shhhh, shh I'm here. I'm here." She jumped at the contact but relaxed a moment later.

"..You..prom..ised..I'd… b..be…sa..afe!" She could hardly get the words out between her wailing and the way she was gasping for breath. What had gotten her so scared?

"Honey, Kee Kee, you are safe. We're safe in the tower hun. Everything is okay." She started shaking her head violently.

"No! Not okay! NOT. OKAY! I smelled them! You have them too!" Kyra started rocking again her arms clapped over her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Burning smell. Chemicals. Shots. Pain. Burning smell. Chemicals. Shots. Pain." She started chanting this over and over and over again. I looked at Steve who was equally confused. He was in his running gear. None of this makes sense.

"Did you hurt her Steve?" He looked at me shocked. Then anger flashed across his eyes.

"No of course not! I was coming to have a word with Tony about my running shoes and she plowed into me. She fell down. When I tried to help her up she started screaming bloody murder." Kyra's shaking increased. I forgot. Men frighten her.

"She's afraid of men." I wanted to slap myself in the face for not realizing it sooner. Kyra's still shaking form rocked in my arms. "Hey Kee Kee, shhhhh. Hey Kee Kee, it's okay. He's not bad. And no one is going to hurt you okay?"

"Chemicals burn my nose. Then the pain. Always the pain." She whimpered in the most pathetic voice I've heard. Why would she think we were going to hurt her? Bruce had made his way over to us. He kneeled down in front of Kyra.

"Hi Kyra, My name is Bruce do you remember me?"

"Chemicals. Shots. Pain." She kept mumbling.

"The spill in my lab. It must have triggered something."

"Then what do we do Bruce?"

"Hey Kyra." He continued in the softest voice I've ever heard him use. She kept shaking but her mumbling quieted a bit. "That smell in the lab, have you smelled it before?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"Chemicals burn my nose. Then always shots and always pain." She whimpered again. I kept my arms locked around her. Bruce nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I scared you Kyra." He said softly. "I spilled an experiment and it wouldn't come off the floor. So I was cleaning it up."

"Blood?" her voice broke at the word.

"No, No it wasn't blood." Bruce stated. "It was a new compound I've been working on to help with cellular growth." She cautiously lifted her head out of my chest and looked in Bruce's direction.

"No blood?" she breathed

"No blood." Her shaking and crying had slowed. We looked over to Steve who was still standing their awkwardly. I kept my arms firm around Kyra. Even if she was calming down. She needs to know she's safe and loved.

 **Steve's POV**

Suddenly my shaving cream filled shoes seemed really unimportant. I hadn't seen Kyra since we took her out of the HYDRA base. She was still stick skinny. But her skin showed some life to it. It was riddled with scars. But it was almost a normal color. No more gray, which was a relief. She looked terrified. Of me. No one has ever been scared of me. I wonder, if this is how Bucky feels all the time. Being the "Winter Soldier" and all. I wonder if she knew him. Maybe this broken girl could be the key to finding my long lost friend. She'd only been gone 10 years. Bucky had been with HYDRA for 70… I can only hope they treat him better. If I have to watch Bucky go through this. I might just break.

 **3rd Person POV**

AC/DC blasted through Tony's lab. The genius himself was occupied with the shoulder on his latest Iron Man suit. The last suit had been damaged at the shoulder during a firefight. His time in Seoul had been semi spent developing a new titanium braided wire to create durability and strength. He currently was soldering the prototype wire into place.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony jumped at JARVIS's interruption.

"Dammit" he cursed under his breath. "I said no interruptions JARVIS. What is it?" Tony didn't attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.

 **Tony's POV**

This _better_ be good. "I'm sorry Sir, but Ms. Kyra is in a state of extreme distress." Shit, that's actually important. But I'm working! Ugh!

"Is Pepper with her?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner and Mr. Rogers are all with her currently. I thought you may want to know she was distressed." Ehhh…. Pepper is there, Bruce too. She'll be fine.

"Wait, why is Capsicle there?"

"He was looking to speak with you regarding his tennis shoes." Ahhahaha, he fell for it again..! That old man never learns. Very entertaining for me! "Do you wish to know their location sir?"

"Nahh, she's fine." I waved my hand. Besides. I had to repair the damage I'd just done to my arm. The scepter was still out there. That takes precedent.

 **Steve's POV**

I need this girl to get better. If she does then there's a chance that Bucky can too. I need to help this girl. Pepper was wrapped around Kyra like a boa constrictor. She didn't seem to mind though. Her breaths were still fluttering as she was recovering from her panic. Pepper looked at me questioningly.

"Kyra." I used the softest gentlest voice I had. It surprised me even. She didn't flinch away. Her head stayed buried into Pepper's neck. Is no response better than a bad response? God this was awkward. There was a lump in my throat that I just couldn't swallow. "Kyra… My name is Steve. It's nice to formally meet you."

"Steven Grant Rogers. Born July 4, 1920 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn New York. Danger risk: 10. Target status: Enemy. Assassination Attempts: 5. Mission Status: failed. Current affiliation the Avengers. Known associates: Samuel Wilson aka Falcon, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Clinton Barton AKA Hawkeye, Bruce Banner AKA Hulk, Thor God of Thunder…." Kyra's voice sounded dead. I took a terrified gasp she droned on. "Notable mentions. Captain America is responsible for the 'destruction' of HYDRA at the end of World War 2 along with the Howling Commandos. Provided us with the Asset. Formally James Buchannan Barnes. The Winter Soldier is the greatest accomplishment HYDRA has created. He is responsible for 25 assassinations. Current location: Unknown. Affiliation: Unknown. Assassination attempts: 12. Mission status: failed. Mission Partner: Permafrost. Alias: Kyra Odette Stark. Affiliation: Unknown. Location: Unknown. Field Status: retired. Assassination attempts: 23. Mission status: failed"

"Wait you were Bucky's partner?!" I screamed. Kyra seemed to snap out of her daze. She looked up at me with wide confused eyes.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" I couldn't breathe. That's exactly what Bucky had said. Her face looked the same as well. Pepper gasped.

"Kyra, do you know the Winter Soldier?" she asked concern lacing every syllable. Her face instantly contorted in pain.

"No. No. no no no no no. Agggh It….. _hurts_ … aaaaggg" Tears formed in her eyes as she rocked back and forth again. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…" She breathed seconds later her body went limp. We all stared at Kyra will wide eyes. What the hell just happened? Pepper and I were too shocked to move. Bruce leaned forward and checked her vitals.

"Her heart rate is fast and uneven. We need to get her back in bed. I need to check her over and draw blood." His eyes were furrowed in concentration.

"What just happened…?" I breathed.

 **Bruce's POV**

That was… unexpected to say the least. Kyra's body was completely limp. She'd lost consciousness. How had she done so on her own? It didn't make sense. I lifted her eyelids to check for pupil dilation. They were rolled into the back of her head. Her heart rate quickened. Shit. I scooped her into my arms and rushed her to the lab. She was having a rare type of psychotic episode. Her body was reacting and began to spasm violently. It was as if she were being electrocuted. Pepper and Steve were hot on my tail but I was busy. Her heart had to be slowed as soon as possible. She was burning up. She was small enough and would fit in the wash basin in the lab.

"Steve! Put the stopper in the sink! Start cold water. ONLY cold!" I barked out. He rushed into action. Pepper was frantic I could hear her in the background. "Pepper, either leave or quiet down! I'm trying to keep Kyra's brain from frying itself!" Did I want to snap at Pepper? No. But I really didn't have time for distractions. The water basin had about 5 inches of water in it. Gently I put Kyra in the sink. "Steve, go get ice. As much as we have!" I didn't bother looking at him. My focus was on Kyra. I grabbed the ear thermometer and took her temperature. 100.2 degrees. How the hell is this possible. She was just fine! It didn't matter. "Pepper! Get Tony, go get ice! Now!" she took off. Cold water was all I had. Her body was too frail for flash freezing.

 **Steve's POV**

Bruce was frantic. Pepper was beside herself and I was confused. "Steve, go get ice. As much as we have!" Bruce was never one to give orders or be demanding. It wasn't in his nature. That command coming from him sent me sprinting towards the nearest freezer. I reached the kitchen in 1 minute flat. Thank you super solider serum. The freezer was full of crap but no ice. Well, this is all frozen. That'll have to work. Grabbing a trash bag I started emptying the freezer.

 **Pepper's POV**

How the hell? What is even happening?! I.. Kyra! She was.. just fine. She was just fine. What is happening? What is happening?! My breath hitched as I fought back the sobs. "Pepper, either leave or quiet down! I'm trying to keep Kyra's brain from frying itself!" Bruce was yelling. Bruce doesn't yell… oh god this is bad. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I needed Tony. I NEEDED Tony. "Pepper! Get Tony, go get ice now!" My legs moved on their own. I sprinted towards the elevator. Steve passed me on my way. A trash bag full of something.

 **Bruce's POV**

I had the thermometer in Kyra's ear again, hoping for a change. The water wasn't helping. Where the hell was Steve? Then suddenly there were dozens of frozen TV dinners, pizzas, bags of vegetables and other foods on top of Kyra. I looked to the left to see Steve. Trash bag in hand.

"There wasn't any ice. I improvised." He panted out. I nodded in response.

"Nice." I checked Kyra's temperature again. 99.8. Thank god. It's dropping. "It's dropping." I sighed out. Steve seemed to relax as well.

"Do you have any idea wh-"

"No clue Steve. Her initial exam showed evidence of electroshock therapy. I don't know how her body reacted that way on its own though. It shouldn't be possible." If HYDRA found a way to torture her without touching her then they are more powerful than we thought. She's more dangerous. Tony isn't going to like this. "JARVIS. Contact Helen Cho. Send her the video of what just occurred. Ask her to watch it as soon as she can. We need a video conference at her earliest convenience."

"Right away Dr. Banner." It had been a few minutes. Kyra began shaking. Her temperature read 96.5. Low but safe.

"Steve, take her out of the sink. Can you take her back to her room and sit with her? I'll get Pepper as soon as I sort some stuff out."

 **Steve's POV**

I nodded in response. Gently I lifted Kyra out of the ice cold water and carried her to her room. Her body was limp, but she began to stir slightly. She was shivering. I wrapped her up a little tighter in my arms. She nuzzled my chest and murmured something in Russian. I have no idea what she said but she seemed relaxed so I figure it's a good thing.

 **Kyra's POV**

"Я люблю тебя Морозный _(I love you Frosty)_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyra's POV**

 _The frigid air around me was suffocating. I felt like the smallest person in the world as I tried to turn in on myself. Holding in as much body heat as I could. The icy winds preparing to trap me in an artic tomb. There was only the bite of the wind. I knew nothing else._

" _You're going to give away our position if you don't stop moving." Frosty's harsh voice bit through the air. I was shivering like a leaf. I needed to acclimate to the cold. They were conditioning me. That's what they said. I knew it was a test and a punishment. I couldn't remember for what but then again, when do they ever need a reason?_

" _S..sorr..ry " I managed to stutter out. "…I..ha…haa..atte.. the c…old.. " I didn't move from my position. Eyes stayed focused on our target. That much I could manage. Eyes on the target at all times. Frosty had instilled that into my head early on. He was my trainer and partner. Ice cold personality. Which is why I called him Frosty. I think. And his eyes… Focus on the mission! The lights went out in the house we were watching as our target exited. "D..doo we…ee fo…lllow?" Frosty was the mission leader, he was given the mission. I was told what I absolutely needed to know. And nothing more._

" _No. We'll strike tonight after they return."_

" _Th..he… tar..get s..shoul.d be d..dr..unk th..ee..en. It's t..t..to ea..sy. "_

" _Unless you've frozen completely by then." He was teasing. Must be in a good mood today. I love it when his voice is lighter. Makes me smile despite the cold._

" _T…tha…t w..ww..ould j.. b…be…be terrible!" I replied. We're assassins. We complete the mission no matter what. Even if it means our life. I'm pretty sure I was dying though. It was so damn cold. We'd been positioned here for the whole day as well. We'd broken in for the details of the target's schedule yesterday. Now we were just waiting for all of the targets to return. Another blast of wind sliced through my 'jacket'. Damn Russia. Suddenly two large legs appeared on each side of my huddled body. I looked over at my masked partner as he sat behind me. His flesh and metal arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. We did this a lot in the colder temperatures. I relaxed into his chest. It was an ideal position for resting on a mission. One of us would rest and the other would cover the area. While our bodies provided each other with warmth. Weapons were concealed and easily accessed._

" _I'll take first watch."_

" _It…s n..no..not like I'm g..g..going to re..st aa..nny time soon."_

" _Try. That's an order." His stern voice almost made me smile again._

" _You got it Frosty." I breathed out as I tried to snuggle in for more warmth. How is his body always so warm? I'm so lucky to be his partner and student. His arms tighten slightly around my waist. Somehow despite the fact that I couldn't feel my arms and legs, I still felt warm with him here._

Warm arms wrapped around me and I just knew I was safe. "Я люблю тебя Морозный _(I love you Frosty)_ " My shivering and shaking slowed. I was soon placed on something soft and fluffy. _'There aren't fluffy things in the middle of the woods.'_ It was warm though. More warmth soon covered me. _'This is….nice…'_ with that thought I slipped into a pleasant darkness.

 **Steve's POV**

Kyra was soon wrapped up in towels and blankets. Pepper was coming soon to probably change her clothes. Still I managed to create a little towel blanket cocoon until then. I sat there watching her sleep. Waiting for Pepper to get there. Okay _watching her sleep_ sounds creepy. I was just there for moral support. Even though I barely know this girl. She was an assassin for HYDRA apparently according to that nice little monologue she rambled off. She started listing off all of this information on me after I said my name. Like a computer or a recording. Voice void of all emotion as she spewed out fact after fact. I wonder if she even realized what she was doing. Or knows what she said. She freaked when Pepper asked about the Winter Soldier. But why? If she was Bucky's partner that is. But maybe she's just a crazy girl with a damaged brain and a head full of ghosts.

 **Bruce's POV**

It had been about 15 minutes since Kyra's episode. Tony had been called into the lab. Pepper was on her way to watch Kyra. Helen had just accepted our invite for a video chat. The feed popped up and a very disheveled Helen appeared on the screen. The room around her was dark. I forgot about the time change. Just how late was it there?

"Hey Helen, god you look like shit!" Ugh Tony…

"Hi to you too Mr. Stark." Helen grumbled out. She'd clearly just woken up. "It is 11:45 pm here"

"Sorry Helen."

"Don't worry Bruce, I'm a doctor it's what I do."

"Did you have a chance to watch the video JARVIS sent you?" Tony started. Getting right to the point. After we'd explained the whole situation he decided being concerned was a good idea. Better late than never I guess.

"I just finished watching it. JARVIS edited it well. I've seen everything that happened and it's strange to say the least."

"I sent you a rough email with the data I was able to gather during the episode."

"I've read through it. Did Pepper mention Kyra feeling warm when she was holding her?"

"Cold sweat, clammy skin, but she wasn't hot to the touch."

"And when you held her Bruce?"

"Her skin was hot to the touch."

"On a scale of warm to burning?"

"Like soup that you just took out of the microwave. You can hold on to it, but shouldn't for too long."

"I see her temperature spiked at 100.2"

"That's just the highest reading we were able to get. Luckily Cap was able to cover Kyra in a mountain of frozen TV dinners before her temperature rose further."

"Mmm. May have saved her life." Helen nodded reading over some other information. "My suggestion is we need to set up a full monitoring system for her. Heart rate. Blood Pressure. Temperature. Seeing how her body reacts to stress will be very helpful."

"Do you think she's sick?" Tony asked concern lacing his tone.

"Because she threw up?" After a nod from Tony, Helen continued. "No, her body isn't used to metabolizing solid foods. It might be a good idea to start with soup broth, juice, Jell-O, apple sauce. Her system needs to be reintroduced to eating solid foods."

"Like she's got no teeth?"

"You can put it that way yes. She is starting over completely Mr. Stark. She will need to be treated with care at all times. While her body is 26 years old her metabolism needs to be treated like that of an infant. She needs lots of vitamins and a balanced diet of easily digestible foods."

"There's a good chance she'll keep throwing up no matter what she eats for a while Tony." Helen nodded in agreement. Tony scowled.

"… _great_ …. My sister is going to be reenacting the exorcist in my tower." God he's a jerk. "Do you have a time table?" his eyes were hopeful. _It's pointless._

"There's no way for us to predict how her body will react to her new environment and diet. We have to wait and see." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I hate waiting…" he muttered on his way out of the lab. It's hard to believe his attitude sometimes. He's Tony Stark. He's been changing according to Pepper, but is still so damn selfish. Helen looked as if she was having similar thoughts.

"I'll draw up some more comprehensive stuff tomorrow."

"Thanks for your help Helen." She nodded. The video feed cut out as she was stifling another yawn.

I ruffled my hair. Trying to decide what to do next. If she was victim to electroshock therapy there are a lot of things it could have done to her brain. Hooking her up to wires and machines will most likely cause her to panic. But we need more data before we can figure out what exactly is happening. How am I supposed to gather that when she's in such a fragile mental state? We need to study how her entire body reacts to everything. Her brainwaves, pulse, blood molecules; everything. I wonder if there's a way to monitor her without her knowing. How is the question.

"JARVIS."

"Yes Doctor Banner?"

"Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark has returned to his lab."

"Tell him to stop working. We need to brain storm on some new designs."

"Yes sir."

 **Kyra's POV**

"Kyra" Mmmmm that's my name… Who's calling my name? "Kyra honey, I need you to get up." Up? Why? "You will get sick if you don't change your clothes Kee Kee." Blinking the sleep away I almost expected to be greeted with someone's face. But it was still darkness. Such is my life. Someone with a soft small hand was gently shaking my shoulder. Facing where I guessed the person was I nodded. I let them do what they wanted. Noticing finally that my skin was wet. Was I sweating that much? That's not normal, is it? My brain wasn't focusing. I had clothes on too. They were stuck to my skin. Sitting up with the help of the kind woman she began to undress me. This fog seemed familiar. I've been here before. Maybe? I don't know. I didn't even react as the woman moved my limbs helping me into warm dry clothes. This place was nice. Warm. Warm arms.

"Где Морозный _? (Where's Frosty?)_ " I mumbled out. He'd brought me to this warm place. I remember. I was in his arms.

"Kyra honey, I don't speak Russian." The woman's voice replied.

"Frosty. He carried me up here. I felt his arms." Rubbing my face softly. "Is he here?"

"No Kyra he's not. Steve is the one who carried you up here." Her voice sounded concerned. Why? Who's Steve?

"Who's that?" I wonder what drug they gave me. I was so floaty and warm.

"Steve is our friend. He lives in the Tower with us."

"Mmm. How is he our friend if I don't remember him?" Confusion was setting in between the layers of fog in my head. There wasn't much. Warm. Fog. Fuzzy clouds.

"Do, do you know who I am Kyra?" The voice sounded scared and sad now. Why? Who was this? Mmm, I do know the voice. I don't know how though… How can I know something without knowing how I know it? That doesn't make any sense.

 **Pepper's POV**

Kyra's face was scrunched up in concentration. God did she forget me again? She looks drunk. Or stoned… What on earth happened to her? This is beyond stressful. I need a drink.

"Pepper!" I heard her shout and panicked instantly.

"What's wrong honey?" franticly looking over her. But she was relaxed.

"Your name. It's Pepper." She stated smiling proudly. "I lost it in the fog for a bit. But I found it again." What was she talking about?

"What fog Kyra?"

"In my head. It's cloudy today." Her voice was chipper. She sounded like a 4 year old almost. Talking to their mom about what happened at day care today. She hadn't acted like this since we found her. It was fucking creepy. It's like she passed out and is a new person.

 **Kyra's POV**

This place was nice. I started humming a tune. I don't know how I know it. Again. How do I know these things but don't know how I know them? That's stupid. Where could I have learned them? I don't even remember my memories. Who am I? Kyra Odette Stark. That's my name. Do I have family? Pepper. Pepper's my family. Is she my Mom? She sounds so young. How old am I even? So many questions. Why don't I have the answers? Maybe Pepper knows.

"Are you my Mom?" I ask first. Establishing the family connection is important. It will show how important I am to Pepper. "I mean you sound really young. But I can't remember. I know you're important…"

 **Pepper's POV**

If I were drinking something I would have spit it out. Mom? Her _Mom?!_ How old did I sound?! "I mean you sound really young. But I can't remember. I know you're important…" Oh okay, slightly less insulting. Her mom was great in _every_ way. But she would be like 84 if she were still alive! I'm only 33! Oh wait, I haven't answered her.

"I'm not your Mom. We aren't blood related actually. But we are like sisters." She smiled and then her face seemed to fade a bit.

"Blood is the least important thing that makes people a family." Her words were so soft I almost didn't hear them. She whispered it. Like she'd just shared a precious secret. Her Mom said that all the time. She doesn't know about her mom. Or her dad. Should I tell her? I mean, she looks so… lost isn't the right word. Innocent maybe? Childlike. Then again, why should I bring up bad memories? The atmosphere wasn't tense. She seemed confused, but…content. Lost in her head. I hope they were good thoughts. Or maybe she was just floating in the fog. I sat on the edge of her bed. A comfortable silence encasing us for the first time since she was found. Peace. She was at peace.

 **Natasha's POV**

Sometimes taking a break from missions is nice. But right now. It's driving me crazy. Maria is gathering Intel on possible HYDRA bases. We don't have anything else we need to do. Clint is the only on here to entertain me currently. So we spared. I may or may not have kicked his feathered ass. We are assassins. It's what we do. Of course he called foul play and now will NOT stop whining about it. He is _so_ lucky that I love his wife and children. God, how long has he been babbling for? Usually I'd listen to him. But I just didn't want to today. Something felt off. Kyra was brought to the tower yesterday. And I wanted to see her. There's so much of myself in her, I just want to help. It's weird. I don't get close to people. I don't let people in. It's better that way. But the longer I'm with this team. The harder it is to keep the walls up. I just want to protect that little brunette. Protect her the way I wasn't.

"Hey Rogers! Why the long face?" Clint's outburst snapping me back to reality. Looking over Steve, he looked like shit. His face was pale. Eyes dark. Shoulders slumped. It was such a foreign look on him. He walked over and slumped ungracefully onto the couch across from Clint and I. "Earth to Rogers." Now I'm interested. The super solider shook his head and looked over at us.

"I… uhh, ran into Kyra..." Wait what?

"What's wrong with her?" my tone was demanding I'm sure. Maybe a bit too much because Steve flinched. Had something happened to her? Did he do something to her? What am I thinking? This is Steve. He's almost got as much fluff as Bruce.

"She was running from something. Got spooked I guess." His tone was soft. "I was heading towards the lab to have a word with Tony."

"Oh my god. Did he cream your shoes again?!" Clint snickered. Cap's pointed look confirmed the accusation and sent Clint into a fit of laughter. _Man. Child_.

"What happened to Kyra Cap?" pressing for the information I need. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, she ran right into me. Literally. I tried to help her up. She started screaming bloody murder." His eyes were distant. "It was the most horrible sound I've ever heard. Like she was being murdered…"

"HYDRA is full of men. She's been tortured by men for years. Makes sense she'd be afraid of you." I could see Steve shoot up out of the corner of my eye.

"I'd never hurt her!"

"Don't be offended Steve. She doesn't know that. Or believe that. It's been _one_ night. This'll take time." There was a pregnant pause. Steve looked like he wanted to say something else. "Is there more?" Pressing further, He kept quiet and that was enough to make my nerves spike. God I barely know this girl and she's got me panicking like a mother hen. "Steve?" I felt like my cool was cracking. Clint's eyes were on me. I felt them. He'd only ever seen me like this around Lyra and Cooper. Steve didn't react.

"Pepper came running in. Wrapped her up and Kyra started calming down." His eyes were down as he spoke. "Took a bit, but she managed to stop sobbing. Then she was just gone." My eyes were trained on Steve. He must have felt my stare because his eyes met mine. Confusion. That's what I saw. "She started twitching then blacked out. Bruce checked her vitals. It was like her body was electrocuting itself." His voice had dropped to a whisper. Both Clint and I fully focused on Steve now.

"How is that possible?" Clint breathed out. Steve shook his head in response.

"Then her temperature started to rise. Fast. Bruce panicked. Actual genuine panic."

"That doesn't happen every day." I breathed out. Shock over took my worry. Bruce doesn't panic unless something bad has happened. His heart rate HAS to stay down, or he'll go green. Anger isn't the only thing that brings out the other guy, so he's gotten really good at controlling his negative emotions.

"I emptied the freezer on the community kitchen and threw it all in the sink with Kyra. We got her temperature to drop, but…"

"Freaky" Clint murmured.

"Where is she now?"

"In her room. Pepper's with her." Nodding at Steve's reply I was torn. Do I go check on Kyra, or do I leave her alone? She's with Pepper so she isn't alone. But…

"They asked us not to visit, Nat." I looked over at Clint. I hate how he can read my mind sometimes. "They don't want to over load her."

"I know." Sighing I breathed out "This sucks..." Both boys nodded in response.


	7. Chapter 7

**3** **rd** **Person POV**

Bruce and Tony had been working tirelessly in the lab trying to develop new monitoring technology for Kyra. Fueled by caffeine and sugar they were finally honing in on a break through. Multiple arguments had been shared between the two on the most effective way to monitor Kyra. Tony believed that sensors all over her body was the best way. He would attach small dots all over Kyra's body and they would constantly monitor her. Bruce disagreed. The constant argument being she would think she'd returned to HYDRA. Neither men could figure out something common that would not arouse Kyra's suspicion.

Seven days passed with the Science Bros averaging 70 hours of sleep between the two of them. Most of that being achieved slumped over their desk after passing out from pure exhaustion. Pepper kept busy with Stark Industries and Kyra, but after a week, she decided enough was enough. Pepper's 2 inch stilettos clicked as she strode into the lab with Steve and Thor by her side. Both men capable of carrying the exhausted scientists to their beds if needed. When they arrived both Tony and Bruce were asleep on their planning table. Shaking her head Pepper strode over to both men. Her long legs making short work of the distance.

 **Pepper's POV**

These jeans are the greatest thing ever. It is SO nice to be able to take a full step without being restricted by a skirt. I dressed a _little_ more scandalously then I would normally. Sex was my back up plan for Tony if he tried arguing. He LOVED me in these jeans. He wouldn't be able to say no. Bruce wouldn't fight back. He _never_ did. Poor thing had probably just stayed because he's been guilt tripped by Tony. I doubt he'd go this long without sleeping voluntarily. It seemed everyone was getting protective of Kyra. It warmed my heart. But still. They need to take care of themselves!

"Get up!" I demanded. Both men launching into the air. Tony falling off of his stool. Bruce managing to catch himself before joining Tony on the floor. "You two are going to your beds. And you are going to sleep. Is that clear?"

"Pep, we're close. We just need a little more time." Tony groaned from the floor.

"Tony, a break sounds really good actually."

"Bruce! We're close! Weare! I can feel it!" my boyfriend shrieked. Exhaustion evident in every aspect of his being. The bags under their eyes were so big I could fit my wallet and phone in them. Still laying down Tony flailed his arms for affect. How do I put up with this man? I looked over a Bruce to see him in a similar state. There was notable stubble on his face along with the dark circles under his eyes. His shoulders were slumped as he tried blinking back the exhaustion. Always ready to help a friend. I loved that about Bruce. Tony better appreciate him. To my right I heard deep even breathing and light snoring. Oh my god. Tony fell asleep on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me." I breathed. "Well he's not going to argue anymore. Bruce you look like the living dead. Do you need help to your room?" It seems he'd shaken enough of the sleep away. He was looking around the room, confusion leaving his face.

"I should be okay Pep, Thanks." Nodding I turned back to Thor and Steve.

"Could one of you boys help me bring this lump up to bed?"

"Uhhh…" Steve noticeably cringed.

"I would be honored Lady Pepper."

"Great. Thanks Thor!" Steve clapped him on the shoulder and walking briskly out of the lab. _Boys_. I turned around to see Bruce was studying me. Like I was a text book. My skin started to crawl a bit.

 **Bruce's POV**

Clothes. We can try to develop a synthetic fiber with dozens of sensors imbedded in the fabric. The design can be form fitting. Skin tight. That will insure constant contact. Kyra wouldn't even know the sensors are there if we developed it well enough. It would need to be flexible, breathable, water resistant; there are so many aspects. This is brilliant!

"Umm, Bruce…?"

"That's it!" Excitement clear in my voice. "Tony I've got it!" The unconscious billionaire stirred slightly in Thor's massive arms. I rushed over and shook him. "Tony! Tony!" he started to come around. Eyes blinking slowly. "Look! Look at Pepper!" His head turned lazily towards his girlfriend who looked extremely uncomfortable. Tony looked her up and down and smirked.

"You're wearing my favorite jeans." It seemed Pepper's apparel instantly woke him up as well. Pepper seemed to be uncomfortable and confused still.

"Clothes Tony! Skin tight _clothes_!" the exclamation snapping him out of his Pepper filled trance. He quirked a brow at me interested but confused. "We could create a fabric, embed sensors into the cloth that will monitor all of Kyra's vitals. At _all_ times! She wouldn't even know!" the excitement was starting to bubble out of my voice. If we managed to synthesize something like this it would revolutionize the world. Tony's face light up as well.

"That's brilliant! It would need to be flexible."

"Form fitting, water resistant."

"Light weight. Breathable."

"The fiber could be aluminum."

"No. Metal would conduct electricity."

 **Pepper's POV**

The boys continued to babble on adamantly. Tony had hopped out of Thor's arms and they were both making their way to the planning tables. Oh hell no.

"Oh, no no no no no no! You two get your BUTTS to bed before I make you!" I stomped my foot for extra effect.

"Buuut _Peppppppperrrr_ ~~~" Tony whined like the man child he is.

"No buts Tony! Unless it's both of yours asleep in your beds! Now MOVE IT!" Bruce became uncomfortable with the tension in the room. He started edging towards the door. I know I'm scary when I'm mad. Tony's used to it by now though. Bruce, not so much. Tony was pouting like a 5 year old who had to wait till after dinner for desert. My foot tapped out of habit. This man was infuriating.

"I'm just gonna go Pepper…." Bruce stated as he shuffled towards the door. I glared at my boyfriend. He'd opened his mouth to try and argue.

"Tony, either you go on your own or I ask Thor to carry you like the child you are acting like!" Tony's face flared in defiance. It only lasted a minute before I grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the lab. "I've had enough out of you. Go. To. Sleep!"

"Pepper! Ow! Jesus I'm going! That ear is tached ya'knw! Pepper!" Tony kept muttering and whining as I dragged him to the elevator. His exhaustion evident. In the elevator he slumped his head onto my shoulder. "She's my sister Pep, I 'ave to helper."

"Pleaaaaassse don't pass out yet Tony, I cannot carry you." Mumbling I carried/dragged him to bed. God how is he this heavy?! Ten more feet Pep, ten more feet you can do this! I tried to drop Tony on the bed. I may have missed. He hit the floor like a cannon ball. Didn't react other than a grunt. As I tossed the comforter over him I winced. "You'll hate me when you wake up." I mumbled. "But at least you are sleeping." I left the room, pausing at the door. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Potts?"

"Please cut all electronic interfaces to this room and keep Tony's door locked for the next 9 hours."

"What should I do if he wakes up?"

"Inform him that I insist he sleep or he will be _very_ lonely for the next month."

"Will do Ms. Potts." The devilish smirk on my lips was a clear victory for me. Now that the man child is in bed, on to other matters.

 **Kyra's POV**

I don't know if it was day or night. Things seemed to be taking on a pattern. Pepper would bring me things to eat. I'd then regurgitate the food again. Pepper insists I continue to try though. Apparently what happens is called 'puking' or 'throwing up'. It's not pleasant. But my stomach is not hurting as much anymore. I can feel more skin on my body. Or less bones. Pepper says it's good. That I'm looking better every day. I don't really care how I look. I'm not supposed to. I'm starting to feel. And it's lonely. Pepper, Happy and Natasha all sound very light and bright when I hear them talk. I don't know why though. I get warm hearing the warmth in their voices. There's something else in there too. I don't know what it is. I want it though. But how do I feel that? It's so….. Confusing. And frustrating. I'm on my fluffy cloud again. It's too soft. I've learned it's called a 'bed' which is a fancy cot made out of marshmallows, clouds and warmth. I still am not sure what a marshmallow is. I know they are squishy though. How I'm not sure… I keep knowing things. But not knowing how. My head doesn't hurt then. The knowledge is just there. Like I pulled it out of thin air. I guess I did. Who knows? Back to the fluffy cloud. I'm not a fan. I try to get out of bed and lay on the floor with my blankets. I LOVE the blankets. They are fluffy too. But _soooo waaarrrmmm_. I love being warm. But when Pepper comes in she scolds me. I instantly jump back in bed. I can't disobey. I must do as I'm told. I must. She says the floor is not comfortable. I want to quip back that it's a lot better than feeling like you are being sucked into a giant mound of fluff. But I can't talk back. Can't. I'll get punished. Pepper is nice. I know she is nice. But I always get punished. Plus, she might take my blankets away. Or go away. I don't want that. That would be worse than punishment. Cold. I hate the cold. The cold meant I was alone. The cold meant I wasn't safe. Frosty was the only warmth I ever had. He'd love these blanket things. I didn't want for anything, other than Frosty. But, I always saw him. All I had to do was dream.

 _~ ~ ~ Dream ~ ~ ~_

 _The room was dimly lit. Four familiar gray walls surrounded me. My cell. I felt strong. In pain. But my body wasn't weak. Looking down I saw muscle on my arms and legs. Before I could panic a fist collided with my jaw violently. My three 'handlers' were there. Beating me into submission. I knew what they wanted. They had already taken it before. I wasn't going to be used. Or give up. I couldn't give up. I'm a Stark. We may get knocked down but we always get back up. We always stand. Damn the rules. Damn these bastards too. I'll get out and make them pay. I know I will. Every kick they land makes sure of it. A kick to the gut and then an uppercut to the jaw sends me lurching painfully in two different directions. There's a chuckle in the corner. I know that voice. Peirce. I looked up at him with defiance. Our eyes met. I could feel the rage in my stomach grow. A hard kick to the spine sent me plummeting to the ground. "Aaagrh!" The men laughed. I couldn't hold back that scream. I had to be strong. I couldn't lose my resolve. There was a knock on the door. Looking up in the corner it seems Peirce had left. Stupid prick. I'd make them all pay. But him especially. They started getting more violent now that Pierce was gone. The screams just kept pouring out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. These bastards all laughed and grunted in satisfaction. Sadistic pricks. I'd be laughing one day. I promised myself that. One of them hauled me to my feet. Arms behind my back. My skin was wet all over. I couldn't tell if it was sweat or blood. It didn't really matter. I wasn't going to last much longer. As much as I hated to admit it. I was still human. A giant fist collided with my face. I looked up at the HYDRA agent his sick grin quickly wiped off his face. I was dropped to the floor. The sound of punches. Someone was beating the men. I looked up with hope for the first time in what felt like years. There was a man. He was huge. Nothing but muscle rage and a metal arm. I wonder if he was a prisoner. Within 60 seconds my 'handlers' laid dead on the floor. The man sat me up against the wall. My head lolled back and to the side. Everything hurt. This behemoth of a man was being gentle though. His eyes. God those eyes._

" _..T..tha..nnk.."_

" _Quiet" was his low and cold response. As much as I wanted to thank the stranger. Beg him to help me get the hell out of her. I couldn't really speak. After a moment I was able to find some words._

" _Su..ch a…cold..tone.. for a… h..ero.." I gasped out. I hadn't spoken to anyone who wasn't trying to kill, rape or use me in months. I didn't want to miss my opportunity. His eyes were soft but movements stiff and controlled. Like a soldier. My vision was getting fuzzy. I couldn't make out much other than his face. His eyes. I wanted to remember those. Soon there was a slam. I was too weak to even flinch. My hero was dragged by a sea of black clad men to the center of the room. He was slapped hard. I was losing consciousness. He was a prisoner too. I'd gotten him in trouble. The agents hauled the man from my cell. Ungodly screams echoing throughout the base. I tried to crawl to the door. This was my fault he'd helped me. I had to help. To try. I made it all of one foot before collapsing to the floor. Helplessness filled me along with the agony of my saviors screams. And his beautiful icy blue eyes._

 _Jolts of electricity filled each cell in my body. My neck burned from the restrains around it. My powers were blocked. I was chained in place in front of a giant window. Behind that window was Frosty. His eyes were frantic and pleading. I knew that look. I felt it all the time. The fear. They strapped him to the metal chair. I struggled as hard as I could against the restraints. To stop them. To get to him. Get to Frosty. My powers started building in my stomach. The swirling was becoming familiar. Before I could do anything shocks racked my body again. Paralyzing me in every possible way. Dr. Zola turned to me. A sick smile on his face as he held the mouth guard._

" _Perhaps this vill remind you who you serve. And zee consequences of your carless actions." Turning he forced the mouth guard into Frosty's mouth. He looked towards the window. He knew I was there. Watching. As soon as the chair powered on we both screamed in a harmony of pain. Struggling against restraints desperate to get out. Desperate to get to each other. He must have heard me scream because he started to struggle more. I kept screaming. Until my lungs were hoarse. He was punished because of me. Again. They'd taken him away from me. Again. Hours later I was exhausted. Frosty unconscious in our cell. They'd nearly killed him this time. His skin was covered in sweat. His body odor and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. It was hard to breathe. Tears and rage boiled in everything I was. This was my fault. This was my punishment. His matted hair was strewn across his forehead. I needed to check his temperature. He was breathing. So at least he was still with me. For now. The second our skin touched Frosty jolted awake. I couldn't blink before he had launched me into the nearest wall. The impact left a dent. More tears streamed down my face. His looming figure was stalking towards me. And I felt fear. This is what they wanted. To remind me he was there's. That I was there's that we would never belong to each other. He continued to punch me with a relentless force. I was too tired to even attempt to fight. Is this it? Am I going to die because of the man I love? He threw me again to the ground. I wouldn't last much longer. I was strong. I had to fight. I had to._

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The Avengers were each in their own parts of the tower. Doing their thing. It had been several hours since the news of Kyra's episode. "Excuse me everyone. Ms. Kyra is in extreme distress. Please assist." Jarvis broke through the unusually quiet space. Pepper heard the words ' _Ms. Kyra'_ and began sprinting towards her room. Her screams echoed clear as day, even as Pepper was 3 floors below her room. Pepper rushed into the room and halted at the sight before her. Kyra was a tangle of blankets sweat and fear. Screeching like a wounded banshee. The sound was so painful, so loud. Pepper didn't even think before she rushed towards Kyra in order to shake her awake.

 **Kyra's POV**

 _Frosty trekked towards my limp frame. Grabbing my shoulders violently. Absolutely no hesitation. It felt so real. He was squeezing. So hard. Crushing my bones. With no regret. I had to do something. Kyra. Swing! You are a_ _ **Stark**_ _. You are_ _ **stronger**_ _then this! Fight! Fight it! Fight! His eyes were so black. So dead._ _ **FIGHT!**_ _Echoed in my mind. Suddenly my arm lifted and I swung with every ounce of strength I had left._

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Kyra's punch landed square on Pepper's jaw. She flew back onto the floor from the surprising force. Tony and Bruce had been hot on Pepper's tail. Both arriving as Pepper hit the floor. Eyes wide, staring at Kyra in pure fear. The young woman was fighting against an invisible foe. She was screaming in Russian. No one understood what she was saying. It was terrifying.

 **Pepper's POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. She…. She hit me… what… how could she?!

 **Bruce's POV**

She's having a hallucination. It's clear in her movement. She doesn't have this confidence when awake. Or control of her body. I need a sedative.

 **Tony's POV**

Rage. That's what I felt. This wasn't my sister. This was a disrespectful little monster who hit my Pepper. She's been frantic for the last month and a half, helping Kyra every second of everyday. Rage. Red. Red and rage.

"KYRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" screaming and launching at the smaller woman. I grabbed her tightly. The little shit flipped me. FLIPPED ME. I couldn't breathe. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she shouted Russian in my face. She's screaming at me?! Her eyes are open! She's attacking us while she's awake?! What the hell!? I jumped up putting my years of boxing to good use.

 **Pepper's POV**

I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? What is happening? Kyra? _Kyra_. How? T..Tony. He's yelling. He's here. And Kyra. They're screaming. Faces red. Bruce. Where did Bruce go? My jaw. God I think I heard it crack. It hurts so much. Why can't I breathe? I feel like I'm drowning. Tony. _Tony_. She just flipped him. She just threw her older brother to the floor. My god…. What…. what is she?

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Time was no longer an element as the rest of the team rushed into action. Steve sprinted to Kyra's room. The brawl going on between the siblings growing worse by the moment. Each time Tony would try and restrain her Kyra panicked and fought back harder. She couldn't hear any of them. She didn't _know_ any of them. And Kyra feared what she didn't know.

Steve joined Tony in trying to restrain the youngest Stark. The two men together were able to pin her arms and legs. She still kept fighting. A clear product of relentless training. Landing a merciless head-butt on Steve's forehead. Power surged from the impact separating the trio. Kyra's powers had kicked in. As her powers surged her emotions diminished. She was cold. Cold again. Frozen. Permanently. All the Pepper had crawled to the furthest corner from Kyra. An ugly bruise starting to form already. It hadn't even been five minutes since Kyra had started to panic. Bruce had been standing near the door. Needle in hand. He had to inject this into her before someone was hurt worse. The strain she was putting on her body was exponentially more than the damage she was causing the others. Tony and Steve regrouped. None of the men spoke. Still she knew where they were. She knew. Like she could see. But her eyes were still blank. Her posture and expression screamed danger. She was a threat. The boys made eye contact silently communicating the plan. Steve nodded and each man rushed forward. Tony and Steve immobilized Kyra. Bruce quickly jabbed a needle in her skin. Injecting the sedative. Kyra let out an inhuman scream. Power surged from her body as she dropped to the floor unconscious. The air was hot and thick as the five Avengers tried to catch their breaths. Pepper's whimpers and heavy breathing was the only sounds that filled the room.

 **Steve's POV**

Shock. I think that's a good word to use here. Disbelief and fear work as well. Especially after what just happened. She hit me so hard I might have a concussion. I'd never seen her powers before. They were terrifying. Her stance. Her skill. Tony wasn't holding back. He wasn't holding back on his younger sister. Which is wrong in every way. But she didn't give him the option. My breath started slowing to normal. Everyone seemed to be mulling over what had just happened. Bruce looked sad. Like he knew what was happening. Or what she had went through. Maybe he does. Tony was pissed. Anger radiated off of him. He was limping too. Ironman was limping after a fight with his anorexic little sister. She could have killed him. Shit, she could have killed any of us. No one had moved towards her crumpled form. I was worried. I don't know what could be worse than that. But she's surprised me at every turn so far. Bruce had turned to go check on Pepper. Tony had been screaming that Kyra had hit Pep. That's unbelievable.

She looked so small in a scattered heap of limbs on the floor. Her chest barely moving with each breath. It hurt me. Seeing this girl. Like this. Her hair was still short a matted. Looking closer I could see the tears that had streaked down her face. A few were still falling. She looked innocent. Looks can be deceiving. She was the definition of the phrase don't judge a book by its cover.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Steve walked over to the group of three huddled in the corner. Pepper was still on the floor. In a daze, from the impact of the hit and the shock of the fight that had just occurred.

"What.. what hap happened?" Bruce was gently feeling Pepper's jaw. Making sure there wasn't a fracture or break. He wasn't ignoring her question. He just didn't want to answer it. Tony was going to blow things out of proportion. Especially with the bruise on Pepper's face growing darker by the second.

"You're gonna need to ice this for the rest of the day Pep." His instruction fell on deaf ears. Pepper was too consumed in confusion, hurt, and pain to listen. Anger surged through Tony again watching Pep's face. It was horrible. She winced each time she moved her jaw. Pepper's eyes were still glassy with tears. "Steve can you go grab Pepper something frozen?" Bruce turned towards the super soldier. "Just a bag of veggies will do. No need to bring the whole freezer." Steve nodded. A small forced smile played on both men's faces.

"How are you _joking_ right now?" Tony spit out. Absolute disgust dripping from every syllable.

"Making light of the situation Tony." Bruce's voice was worn out. "You should know."

"This is NOT a situation to make ' _light'_ of. Look at Pepper's **face**! Look at _me and Steve!_ She would have kept going. She could have _killed_ us."

"She wasn't in her right mind Tony. You can't blame her for that."

"The hell I can't!" His voice making both Pepper and Bruce flinch. More tears streamed down Pepper's face. She glanced over where Kyra's body laid. Staring ahead blankly. "We have been taking care of her! How can she be so ungrateful?!" With a sigh and a pinch of his nose Bruce looked his friend right in the eyes.

"Do you blame me when the Other Guy comes out?" Their eyes both locked on each other. Disbelief and understanding rising on Tony's face. "She was being controlled Tony. I don't know by what. But it was evident in every movement. Her body was reacting Tony. She didn't know what was going on."

"She looked right at me Bruce. She could tell where we all were." Tony bit back. "She's supposed to be blind. Explain that to me."

"I can't." was his reply. Ruffling his graying hair Bruce looked over at Kyra's limp form. "We can't tell her what she did."

"What the hell do you mean we can't tell her?!"

"We can't let her know. We can't treat her different."

"She's lucky I haven't kicked her out yet!" Tony roared. Bruce's fists clenched as his head bowed.

 **Bruce's POV**

The Other Guy wanted to come out and smack Tony around. Kick her out? How can he say that about his own sister? He is always taking everything and everyone in his light for granted. But god. I know he's pissed. His ego is hurt because he just got stomped on by a 99 pound blind woman. Pepper got hurt too, which isn't making matters better. But she was somewhere else. I don't know where. It wasn't that she wasn't listening she couldn't hear what was being screamed at her. The screaming probably made it worse.

"Tony. She was having a nightmare. A bad one by the look of Pepper's face. Then you came in here screaming and trying to restrain her. She's blind. She was tired, scared and confused too, I'd bet anything." Tony was about to reply before I cut him off. "Pepper, what made you run in here?" Pepper's face was still dazed. She blinked several times.

"She uhh she was um screaming. I thought she was in uh trouble. I just uh wanted to help her."

"Was she thrashing?" Pepper nodded in response.

"Bad, it sounded like, like she was being murdered, I can't think of another way to put it…. Such a horrible sound…" her voice trailed off towards the end. She took back to staring in the distance. I nodded in response. "I just wanted to help her…"

"We don't touch Kyra if she's having a nightmare." My firm voice held more authority than usual. "Her mental state has her living in these dreams. Like she's there. The dreams _are_ her reality." Tony was looking back and forth between me and Pepper.

"Pep, you're staying the hell away from Kyra. You got that? I don't want you going anywhere near her." Pep seemed to snap out of her daze. Her eyes were conflicted. She looked between me and Tony.

"Tony, Pepper is the person she's closest with."

"I don't _care_. Pepper isn't trained and I WILL NOT put her in danger. Kyra is unstable and dangerous. We need to be more careful. She's a threat to everyone in the tower."

"Tony this is your sister!" Steve cried. I don't know how long he'd been there. He had a bag of peas in his hand and a bag of green beans pressed against his forehead.

"She is 98 pounds and hurt a Super Soldier! She would have taken both of us down if Bruce didn't show up with the sedative Steve. Are you willing to accept you're not as strong as a 98 pound chick?!"

 **Steve's POV**

"Your ego shouldn't have anything to do with this Stark. I know it's 95% of your personality, but that doesn't mean you should turn on your only family." Bruce didn't insult Tony a lot. But when he did. It was because he was really pissed. "I'm more dangerous than her guys. Why throw her out and keep me? Why lock her up and keep me free?"

"Banner you have control, you've proven that."

"That it took years to accomplish Steve. _Years_. I did it alone because no one else would put up with the risk. I had to be alone or I'd hurt people. Always. And they were good people. And their pain was my fault. That guilt is with me everywhere guys. I, I can help her. She can't kill me. It's physically impossible." Bruce paused looking at all of us. Tony scoffed. He helped Pepper to her feet and led her from the room. "You always tell me I'm not a monster Tony." Bruce called as they were reaching the door way. "If she is, I am too." Tony walked away. A heavy silence filled the room. It was awkward. Bruce didn't talk about his past. None of us did really. We all know he's dangerous. But he hates himself for hurting others. Bruce turned away from the door shaking his head. Disappointment clear on his face.

"How can he do that to his own family?" I asked.

"She isn't his family." Bruce stated sadly. "She was adopted. Tony never really accepted her as a Stark." He bent over and picked up Kyra, laying her back on her bed.

"Has he talked to you about her?" I wondered. He doesn't really do emotions. But Bruce and Tony have a more open relationship with each other.

"No." Bruce shook his head. "He didn't have to though. It's clear on his face." I didn't understand. But then again, this was a different world. I still wasn't used to it. I'd been awake for over 4 years now. "She needs us Steve." Bruce was quiet. I hummed in response.

"I'll help anyway I can."

"Good." Bruce pulled up a chair and sat down. Lost in thought I guess.

"You good here?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm I'm fine." Nodding in response I turned to leave.

"You see yourself in her don't you?" I asked softly.

"More then I'd like to admit." Bruce muttered. The sorrow in his voice was thick. "I need to save her Steve." Bruce mumbled. "I need to save her. To know that people like us can be saved." I nodded in response. I felt the same thing. I needed to know people like her can be saved. I need to know Bucky can be saved. Bruce turned back to watching Kyra. I walked out with more questions in my head then I wanted to count.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Bruce kept watch on Kyra for the rest of the night. He decided his experiments could wait that long. While he was currently working to help design medical equipment for Kyra, he needed more data on the psychological side of things. Spending most of his time with Kyra researching PTSD. The symptoms reported for flashbacks in soldiers were almost identical to Kyra's episode. Many witnesses state that the episodes were halted once the soldiers could see who they were attacking. It was a good bet this is why Kyra didn't relent until she was sedated. The sedative knocked Kyra out for over 10 hours. She was so quiet Bruce frequently checked to make sure she was still breathing. In her comatose state he was able to gather blood samples. Something that hadn't been possible when Kyra was awake. Working through the night he'd gathered good data, but there's only so much he can do in her room. Even with JARVIS at his disposal. Lab equipment was needed. Exact data needed to be constructed along with monitoring devices. Hell, if he could find a way to fix Kyra's eyes it could also help with some of her problems. She'd see them every day. Their smiles and their faces. 75% of communication isn't verbal. There was so much to do. He couldn't do it all here. Pulling up a command prompt Bruce sent JARVIS a message. He'd been communicating with the AI using messages and code all night. Afraid that too much noise would wake Kyra and cause her to panic. A response returned within half a second _'Ms. Romanoff is in her room currently. Would you like me to ask her to join you?'_ Typing in the conformation for his request Bruce then began closing the virtual tabs that hung around the room. Saving documents and book marks along the way. Once the room was cleared he headed to the door to wait Natasha's arrival.

 **Natasha's POV**

"Ms. Romanoff, Doctor Banner has requested you join him in Kyra's room." What? Why?

"JARVIS? Did Pepper leave on a buisness trip?" Clint and I had gone out for dinner the night before. Did something hsppen? It was early in the morning. Pepper should be with Kyra. Not Bruce.

"Ms. Potts is currently indisposed." _Indisposed?_ What the hell does that mean? "Shall I tell Doctor Banner you are busy, Ms. Romanoff?"

"No, no I'll be there in a minute." This is not normal. Did something happen? What could have happened to cause Pepper to be _'indisposed'_? Bruce will know. He better tell me too.

The elevator rose to a floor Nat hadn't been allowed on. There weren't buttons for the residential floors. JARVIS cross referenced approved personnel and allowed them up. It was nice but annoying at the same time. The floor was laid out spaciously just like the other residential floors. It was bare though.

"Kyra's room is to the right Ms. Romanoff. Doctor Banner is waiting outside the room for you." Nodding in thanks to the AI. It was about a five minute walk before I saw Bruce. He looked like shit.

"You still aren't sleeping?" My tone was hard. I get that he's a Science bro and gets excited about stuff but he needs to sleep. Bruce looked up, dazed and troubled. "What happened?" Worry filled my gut. Was Kyra hurt?

"She had…uh another episode last night… I stayed with her. Pepper…. Isn't… um.. feeling well." He was lying about Pepper. The pause was enough of an indication. He was fidgety too. Must have been bad. "I'll uh fill you in after I've slept a bit. I've been up for too long." The bags under his eyes were indication enough.

"That's clear. What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Pepper isn't going to be able to hang out with Kyra today. We need you to keep an eye on her." My foot started tapping as my face scrunched up.

"But Pepper is closest to her."

"I know" Bruce nodded in response. "You were my next choice. I know you've grown fond of her." I glanced to the side. I don't like caring about people. It's dangerous. But still… I did.

"I see myself in her." Bruce nodded again.

"Me too."

"Alright, I'll hang out with her. But I want real answers later Bruce." The only reason I wasn't still pushing for information was because he looked ready to fall over at any second.

"Thanks Natasha." His lazy smile made me bite back my own. He was cute when he was tired. Fluffy little Bruce. "Oh!" His eyes became more alert. "Don't tell her that she had an episode. Don't mention anything weird okay?"

"She hurt someone didn't she?"

"Nat it's important you don't tell her." I nodded in response. Shooing Bruce away I entered her room. It was destroyed. Kyra was limp in her bed. God was she even breathing? There was blood on the floor. Whose blood was it? My stomach knotted. I don't worry a lot but I couldn't help it with her. It was annoying. The furniture was destroyed mostly. There was an arm chair that had been slammed against the wall. It was just knocked over. Pulling it up again I sat and got comfortable.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As Natasha sat with Kyra waiting for her to wake up, Bruce finally fell asleep. He miraculously made it to his room. Passing out in less than 30 seconds. Tony had thrown himself into his work. Pepper had spent the entire night crying. Tony, being his sensitive self, avoided the red head at all costs. After he screamed for an hour about how ungrateful Kyra was. Making Pepper feel worse. Now Tony was having a hard time even looking at Pepper. The bruise was even worse today. A disgusting green black and purple splotch on her beautiful face. Tony had left Pepper in their room. Sitting in an arm chair by the window. Staring out and New York. Drink in hand.

 **Tony's POV**

Kyra was dangerous. My sister was dangerous. She had kicked my ass. Steve's too. After that head butt I know Capsicle was seeing stars. That's not an easy accomplishment. And I was scared. I was scared of my sister. She already hit Pepper. I don't care that Bruce claims it was a nightmare. That doesn't make any sense. She. She saw us. All of us. That shouldn't be possible. It was just not right. Nothing made sense. I can't figure it out either. I hate not knowing what's going on. And I didn't protect Pepper. Again. Her getting taken by Aldrich had been enough. I swore after that that I would protect her. I failed. How am I always failing? I can build high tech everything but I'm not strong enough to protect the woman I love. I need to be stronger. I need to protect her. Kyra is dangerous. She needs to be sedated again. It was easier to handle her then. She wouldn't fight back. Yeah. We need to sedate her. Until we figure this out. At least. Until she's Kyra again.

 **Natasha's POV**

It had been a quiet day. I brought Kyra crackers and stuff. We sat in silence most of the time. She seemed so tired. Her voice sounded like she was talking after she'd just swallowed some sand. I gave her water constantly but it didn't help much. She was in a lot of pain too. I'd offered some aspirin. It didn't seem to help. She was cooperating very well. Relaxed and comfortable. I was glad she could feel this way with me. She was starting to trust me. Or maybe she was too tired to do anything else. I'm not sure. I like the _'she trusts me'_ idea better. It was getting later in the day,

"Hey" Bruce popped his head in. He was whispering. "How is she doing?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Bruce crept into the room. He was already guarded usually. Treating everything with extra care. I couldn't tell if he was treading lightly with Kyra or not. I still didn't know what had happened yesterday. I'd push for information later.

"Umm, Hey Kyra, do you remember me?" Bruce's voice was more timid than usual. She turned to where his voice was. Her face semi calm. Her hands were twitching a bit. It had happened a few times while she was in the hospital.

"Don't be scared Kyra. Bruce is a friend." She kept her focus on Bruce.

"I know.." Her voice was soft but sure. Yet she still managed to sound cold. "I can feel it." What does she mean she can feel it? "You're nervous. But I feel him. He doesn't want to come out though. He wants to help me. You do too. I can feel it…" Her face scrunched up. Hands covering her face as she leaned forward a bit.

"You…. You can _feel_ the Other Guy…?" Bruce's voice held disbelief. I didn't know what she meant.

"Power. You radiate power, anger, and stress. It's under the surface. He feels it too. He feels it _worse_. He doesn't want to hurt anyone either. But he can't stop. Instincts won't let him. Instincts don't let me." She spoke quietly.

 **Bruce's POV**

How the hell did she know about the Other Guy? I mean everyone knows about the Other Guy. She said she could feel him. That she could feel me… What does that even mean? When she spoke about instincts I felt the Other Guy stir. But he wasn't mad. He was curious too…

"Is this part of your powers Kyra?" I asked after a while. I HAD to know what she was talking about. How could she think the Other Guy felt? How could she know how he felt? We were the same I know we were. But how? How could she feel him too?

"I don't know…." She breathed. "How do I know these things? But. But. But I have no idea how. I. I know your voice. I know your smell. I don't. I don't know how. And I. I can't find it. In the fog. I'm so confused." Her small body started to shake. I didn't know if it was an episode or not. She's someone you can't predict. How can we hope to know what's happening with her when she doesn't even know her self? Nat got up from her chair and wrapped Kyra in her arms. It warmed my heart. This was Natasha Romanoff. One of the most feared spies in the world. And she was happily and warmly hugging Kyra. She looked up at me with a soft smile. Kyra stopped shaking. They both seemed to glow. I'd never seen Natasha look so beautiful. I'd never seen anyone look so beautiful. Not even Betty…. I was suddenly pulled towards Kyra by some invisible force. I tensed instantly. I saw Kyra had a soft smile. Her hand was reached out towards me. She only tugged me forward a few inches. It was enough to scare the crap out of me. Natasha looked wide eyed as well. She kept her arms around Kyra. Her arm was still stretched out. I took her hand gently. The Other Guy hummed in happiness. Sitting on the bed with these two women. I felt like I belonged.

 **Natasha's POV**

Hugging Kyra was warm. It made me feel warm. She knocked down all my walls. I don't know how Tony could have let her go. Oh yeah, he's an idiot. She reached out her hand for Bruce and he was tugged forward a bit. She waved her hand out a little trying to reach him. This must have been part of her powers. I didn't know if she realized that she'd made him move. She was really relaxed. Bruce and I shared a startled glance. Not sure what was going to happen yet. She reached out her hand like a little kid trying to reach for a hug. I tilted my head, hoping Bruce would come closer. Smiling at him. A real smile. I never smiled like this anymore. Her I was with the two people who I just couldn't keep out of my heart. Bruce walked forward taking Kyra's hand. He was seated on her other side. Our arms brushed gently as we both held onto Kyra. I'd never felt so complete before. The emptiness. It didn't matter. God I loved this. I don't know how long we'd been sitting on the bed together. It started to get overwhelming. I was content. Completely content. My brain started kicking on all the ways this would end terribly. I tried to shake it off. Luckily Kyra broke the silence. Or rather her stomach. Bruce chuckled.

"How about I go get you some crackers"

"I'll do it." Standing I cut him off. "I could use the exercise." Lame excuse, but I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. This wasn't me. I wasn't gentle or sweet. I wasn't mother material. I was the best female assassin on the planet. The Black Widow. No relationships. No ties. Just business. I liked it that way. It was easy that way. It stayed empty that way. Can't lose something that isn't there.

Returning with the crackers Bruce had started pulling up virtual screens and was typing a few things.

"I can take over from here." He said with a smile. I nodded in thanks. Turned without saying anything to Kyra. My brisk pace carried me to the elevator quickly. There were so many things I didn't understand. I needed to calm down and get my emotions in check. I'm a spy. Feelings are weaknesses. Loved ones are tools that can be used against you. While reciting my long list of the _'reasons why keeping people away is for the best'_ It hit me. I still didn't know what had happened last night. My options for information included Bruce, Pepper and possibly Tony. I was NOT going back to Kyra's room. I needed to get away from her and Bruce. I needed to shake that feeling. It wasn't smart to even let myself open up that much. I needed to be more careful. And Tony's an irrational Drama King. So Pepper it is.

"JARVIS, Where is Pepper currently?"

"Ms. Potts is in her room."

"Is Stark with her?" Cause I do NOT need to see them getting it on.

"No, Mr. Stark is in his lab."

"Can you take me to their floor JARVIS I need to talk with Pepper."

"Of course Ms. Romanoff." It would be good to catch up anyway. Everything has been so focused on Kyra. Girl chat was something I would allow myself to indulge in.

Walking onto Stark's floor I was greeted with silence. The tower had been quiet but I figured it was just being on Kyra's floor. I couldn't hear anything. "Pepper?" calling to her trying to figure out just where she was. No answer. No sound either. Usually when she's sick she at least has music on.

"Her room is to the left Ms. Romanoff."

"Thanks." Why was it so quiet? Entering the room I saw Pepper in a chair. A few empty bottles around her. She didn't acknowledge my presence. That tugging in my gut had been right. Kyra had hurt Pepper. "Pep? What's going on?" She didn't respond. Choosing to let the marks on her face speak for her. "Pepper… who?"

"Kyrahh." She slurred. I always forgot how much Pepper could drink when she wanted to. She was trashed. I could tell. There wasn't any puke though. So it couldn't be that bad. "She *hic* hit me... cause iiii woke er up." Pepper was wincing when speaking too. "It *hic* fuckin _huuuurrt_."

"What happened?" Leaning against the wall watching for any of Pepper's tells. She laughed bitterly.

"She _hit_ me Nashasha… **ME**!" Pep's head bobbed as she spoke. "She hit Tony too… she.. shee." Pepper started laughing "See kiked his _asssss_!" She stoped giggling almost instantly. "She's so strong." Pepper's voice was level. Like she was suddenly sober. "…So…..soo strong. It was _terrifying_." Her voice lowering with every moment. "Then Toooooony decided 'I can't go near her' Pssst, like I want to. She's fuckin crazy! Screamin an yellin for help then kickin my ass when I tried to help. What the fuck is up with that?" Pepper reached down around her for a bottle. Shaking all of them in search of a full one. "Empty… great…" she snorted out. "My siiisssster tried to *hic* killllll me and Toooooooonnny *hic* can't even keep me *hic* company. Fuckin bastard… But he's reeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaally good nbed. So it's okay I guessss….." Pepper was getting loopy again. Collapsing onto the chair. Thank god for that. I DO NOT need to hear about her sex life with Tony. So Kyra had attacked all of them? It's not something anyone wants to believe. Poking Pepper a few times, she let out a strangled snort/snore of some sort. She'd be fine. Needed to sleep it off.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Ms. Romanoff?"

"Show me the footage of Kyra's episode last night."

"I'm sorry Ms. Romanoff but Mr. Stark has blocked all access to this video file."

"She was havin a nightmare… I think." Pepper stated. "Scremin horrrirblllee. I wanted to save er. But I grabbed er shoulders and she hit me. HARD. Then Tony and Bruce showed up. And Tony was screamin so much. My mind was spinnin. I saw stars. I did. Sweet little Kyra isn't sweet little Kyra anymore." The dejection in Pepper's voice was sickening.

"Pepper she's been a captive of HYDRA. How do you expect her to be the same?" God she's ignorant. "You don't get to get back to who you were, Pep. Ever. That's not erasable damage."

"Then mabe E shulda let er dye." The air left my lungs. "I wan Kee Kee back. She aint cumin back.." Tears started streaming down Pepper's face. She's giving up? How the hell can she be giving up?

"You're giving up?" Disbelief mixed with anger hinting at each word. Pepper looked up at me. Her eyes got hard.

"You don kno wha shee was lik beforrre!" her accusation meant jack shit to me.

"I don't have to." I took a deep breath. "She's asking for a chance Pepper. You can't give that to her then take it away. She _needs_ our help. If you and Tony can't handle it that's fine. The rest of us can. We're happy to, and we didn't even know she _existed_ before 2 months ago." I was pissed. "Sit here with you booze Pep, I'm sure Tony will be in to take advantage of you soon." Shaking my head. "You're doing _everything_ you hate about Tony right now. If he were in your spot, you would be _pissed_." I wasn't standing up for Stark. He didn't deserve it. But Pepper needed to know how low she was sinking right now.

 **Pepper's POV**

That sobered me up. The rest of the team didn't know _anything_ about Kyra. They didn't have any personal reason to help her. Other than to support Tony and me. But we were the first who were giving up. I'd promised Kyra I wouldn't give up on her. But here I was doing just that. I looked around the room again. Seeing the bottles I'd emptied over the last day. It was disgusting. I was disgusted. I was ashamed. Natasha's eyes seemed to soften a fraction when our eyes met again. I nodded in response.

"I'm. I'm. I'm not right right now Nat. Can you. Take. Take care of Ky Ky Kyra for a bit?" I felt like the biggest failure in the world. "You. You. You're stronger than me." I took a deep breath. "I'm I'm I'm not e-e-enough right now." My voice started getting shaky. I was starting to cry. Nat nodded again.

"We'll get through this Pepper. Just fight. She can't beat this on her own." Nodding again I turned back to the window. Looking out at the city. Silent tears. I didn't have to tell Natasha I needed to be alone. She just knew. She always knew. Stupid super spy. I've never been a fighter. Not like this. Everyone thinks Tony is emotionally inept. I am too. He just makes me look better then I actually am. I need to be more than I am. "We're a team Pepper." Natasha was standing in the doorway to my room. "We'll get through this together. It's what we do." With that Nat actually left. I relaxed a bit. We are a team. We're the Avengers.


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd Person POV**

Pepper's bruise healed. But the fear of Kyra didn't. She was finding any excuse to stay away from the younger woman. Natasha had taken over the role of her care giver without a second thought. Being around Kyra was slowly but surely knocking down her walls. Natasha started smiling more around the others. Especially Bruce. Steve noticed, but knew better than to say anything. Clint had taken some vacation time, so had been missing from the Tower for a few weeks. During this time Kyra's situation hadn't improved. Panic attacks and nightmares still occurred on a regular basis. Each attack pushing Tony further away from his sister. He was never there to witness the altercation. But the more they happened the less he trusted Kyra. Fury had yet to fulfill his threat of interrogating Kyra. Tony was starting to agree with the old man. Kyra was proving to be more dangerous with each passing day. It's no wonder HYDRA had her subdued, when she was weak there was nothing she could do on her own. Her strength and health was returning to normal. But Kyra was still uncontrollable. A threat.

 **Bruce's POV**

Tony had been disappearing into his private lab repeatedly. It was annoying because I needed his help with creating Kyra's suit. Helen has been helping me attempt to generate a fiber. Even though her specialty was human cellular growth, the concept and application were similar enough to be useful. Maria Hill also had reached out to multiple D&R techs who used to work for shield. They were deemed trustworthy and so far have been. We all conference via Skype regularly. The absence of Tony has been beyond noticeable. He's an engineer and that's once skill set our ragtag team is missing. It has been 3 weeks since he's shown the slightest interest in helping Kyra. After the Skype meeting that just finished up the team and I were stuck. We needed Tony's input.

"JARVIS, Where is Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is in his lab Doctor Banner. He has requested he not be disturbed." This conversation had been on replay for far too long. The Other Guy was seriously ready to smash down the damn door. I took a deep breath. Honestly it seemed like the only way I was going to get in to speak with Tony was to let the Other Guy out. Not an ideal situation.

"JARVIS. Patch me through to Tony now."

"I'm sorry Doctor Banner, but Mr. Stark has explicitly instructed that he not be disturbed unless it is a dire situation."

"JARVIS, I'm going to create a dire situation if he doesn't get his butt out here. It's taking every ounce of control I have to keep the Other Guy in check. Either he comes out willingly or I'm going in there."

"I will inform Mr. Stark." I nodded in response. Starting towards his 'Private lab'. Clenching and unclenching my fists. I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. The Other Guy is damn near impossible to control.

 **Tony's POV**

"Mr. Stark, I'm afraid Doctor Banner is insisting he speak to you."

"I'm busy JARVIS. He's a genius he should understand the concept." Christ, Bruce was nagging me worse than Pepper. She'd been knee deep in work for Stark Industries. Me? I'm developing a new line of modifications for my Mark 34 Suit. The idea of Kyra's suit was enticing. I'd even come up with a few sketches and blueprints. I'm stuck on a bonding element for the fiber though. The electronic currents in the human body would be completely accessible. Kyra could be stopped if she had another attack. Which seemed to happen at least 5 times a day. So that was a definite motivator. Keeping Pepper and the team safe. But, every time I worked with Bruce he'd talk about the 'progress' Kyra is making. It makes me laugh. How is walking across the room progress? I mean, yeah, she was nearly dead when we found her. But I mean, come on. How long was this going to take? 'She's putting on weight. She ate a whole meal without throwing up. Blah blah blah.' He was wasting time with her. We needed to be focused on the task at hand. Bruce didn't see the danger. On top of that she was a distraction. We had to find Loki's scepter. How could we do that if all we did was focus on Kyra?

"Mr. Stark." JARVIS began again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Dumm-E was helping me with soldering a few electrical connections. Trying to focus with JARVIS constantly interrupting me was impossible. I was losing my train of thought. "Doctor Banner is insisting you speak with him. If you decline he will be compelled to release the Hulk. His exact words were 'Either he comes out willingly or I'm going in there.' His body language assures that he is perfectly serious sir." Bruce? Hulking out in the Tower? He wouldn't, would he...?

 **Natasha's POV**

Bruce has been stressed. Each day that goes by its getting worse. I'm honestly scared. I mean, the Hulk was terrifying. He can't be stopped. The closer I got to Bruce, the more I could see how much it affected him too. He still kept working himself ragged. He's stopped checking in on Kyra unless he's taking measurements for his project. That seems to be the only thing on his mind. It's not like I care or anything. Kyra's asked for him a few times. So that's always not awesome. She doesn't show that she's bothered, but I think she is. I would be. It's annoying. But like I said I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.

"Hey Tasha." Bruce's soft voice made me warm. God dammit I'm glad I'm a spy. He looked worse than before.

"Not sleeping?" shaking his head he kept walking. His shoulders were tense. Curious. I just couldn't figure this guy out. He was like no one I'd ever known. I hopped up and joined his walk. He glanced over for half a second. I still saw it. "Having problems with the suit?" Sighing deeply he nodded. Hit that nail on the head.

"Tony's been locking himself away, we need his help with developing a fiber that's light and flexible enough for it to appear to be clothes. We have the monitoring down somewhat. But we need his engineering background. To fine tune the idea." Bruce paused. "And he's too busy." His voice held an air of bitterness that was rare to find. Then again. Being a genius like him and Tony I'm sure getting stuck like this is a kick to his ego. Tony's an ass. Nothing is more important to him, than him. Bruce wasn't one to get mad at Tony though. He's one of the most understanding men I've met.

"Did you tell him it was for Kyra?"

"I told JARVIS, but I've yet to speak to Tony himself. He's been hiding away ever since the incident with Pepper." Humming in response I nodded. Pepper had been taking the reins for Stark Industries again. The backup of work was extensive I guess. At least she appeared to be guilty when she made her excuses.

"Are you on your way to talk to him now?"

"Hopefully." His voice was tense and anger was an evident undertone. He looked over at me. "You might not want to come Natasha."

"Code Green?" I asked in disbelief.

"If he doesn't open the door? Yes."

"That serious huh?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." I could have sworn I saw Bruce blush. A smile flickered on my face. It was gone in an instant. Feelings are a weakness. A nice weakness. But still a weakness.

"I could help?"

"Doctor Banner. Mr. Stark has agreed to see you." Relief washed over Bruce. He hated the Hulk. No matter how much good he did. I was relieved too. Bruce got out of control. Our home wasn't the best place for him to lose control.

"Thanks JARVIS." Bruce breathed out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Romanoff. But Doctor Banner is the only one who Mr. Stark has granted access too." I nodded at the AI turned around and headed back towards the couch.

Calling over my shoulder. "Good luck." This could be good. Bruce entered the elevator. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Ms. Romanoff?"

"Run protocol Fly On the Wall Please."

"This protocol is password protected."

"Ms. Jalapeño."

"Password accepted." This is why I love Pepper. She cares about Kyra. Doesn't feel safe around her, but still cares. She gave me her password to access the security footage of the different rooms. It reportedly over road all of JARVIS's privacy policies for everywhere but the bedrooms. "Observing Mr. Stark's lab I presume? The footage is being pulled up. You can watch it real time in the security room Ms. Romanoff."

"Thank you JARVIS." Screw you Stark. I sat down in the cushy computer chair and got comfortable. You can't hide much from a spy. Especially if she's best friends with your girlfriend.

 **Bruce's POV**

The elevators opened, Guns N Roses echoed from the speakers throughout the lab. Tony wasn't in the immediate vicinity. Walking through the lab I noticed schematics for a chemical compound similar to what we'd need.

"Here to steal my ideas?" Agitation clear in his voice.

"Here to ask you to help your little sister. Or did you forget about her?" Turning I noticed Tony's face furrow. His eyes flashed a darker shade.

"I haven't forgotten." The words icily filled the space. I noticed JARVIS took the liberty of stopping the music. "She's not my sister any more Bruce. She's not the same."

"Did you honestly expect her to be?"

"I don't know." Moving to the other end of the workspace Tony started typing some data into a virtual screen. "I just." Tony's never been good with words or feelings. Or anything like that. I wasn't either but that was mostly due to the extended periods of isolation I'd been through. Tony cleared some paper from the table and pulled up a replica of Kyra. "It's a digital scan. Had JARVIS run one while she's been walking around. He can scan her body remotely. It would be helpful."

"I'm afraid I cannot perform this task constantly."

"His signal is getting blocked by something too. An energy source has been appearing around her." A video started playing.

"After analyzing the structure and timing of these events I've been able to conclude that Ms. Kyra is using vibrations in order to see."

"Like a bat?"

"Similar yes. But she doesn't need to make a sound in order to use them." The video switched to a wireframe visual. "Here you can see the energy that Ms. Kyra expels. She doesn't appear to be able to control this power however." Nodding in agreement. This was great. How and why wouldn't Tony share this with us? This answers a lot of questions.

"When she omits enough of this energy the waves are too dense for Jay to penetrate."

"It appears to be a shield of some type as well. The strength of the blasts thus far have been recorded to match 60 knot winds at the highest peak."

"That can be dangerous."

"Indeed." Tony had been very quiet while I was speaking with JARVIS.

"You're not one to be quiet Tony, what's on your mind."

"She's dangerous." His eyes met mine and I could see the fear and sorrow. "I let them turn her into a monster. And now she's a threat to everyone here."

"I'm a threat too Tony." I reminded him. I hated them calling Kyra a threat. I was more of a threat by far. It made me question their loyalty. How could he ever understand though? None of them could really.

"I know Bruce. But... We need to keep her under control, until she gets control."

"How does that make us better than HYDRA?" Tony flinched at the question.

"We're helping her to get better. That's how. We can't do that if she's fighting us every step of the way." I couldn't help but agree. Still it left a bad taste in my mouth. She wasn't that dangerous. The more time passed the more our relationships and trust would build.

"She's getting better Tony. The more she trusts us the easier this will be."

"And until she trusts us?" Tony's tone was desperate.

"What do you want to do Tony? Lock her up? How is that going to help? She'll think we are with HYDRA."

"No, we immobilize her powers."

"Keep her on a leash?"

"Keep her and everyone else here safe."

"Call it what you want Tony, it's the same thing. It will mean the same thing to her. Captured. Controlled."

"I need your help developing this Bruce." I looked up at Tony from the schematics he'd pulled up. His eyes were desperate. I shook my head.

"It's not right Tony. We can find another way. We just need to keep looking."

"We. Don't. Have. Time. Bruce!" Tony's outburst was paired with him slamming the workstation violently. I had to take a deep breath to hold the Other Guy back. "We have other responsibilities Bruce! Loki's scepter? Remember that? We still need to find it. We still need to snuff out HYDRA. We can't waste time looking for a better solution. We have a perfectly suitable one right in front of us."

"...Tony" He had a point. At least, I could see his side. But. Still. "I'm not helping you lock her inside herself Tony. I can't be a part of that." Shaking my head I started to leave.

"I need your help Bruce."

"And I'm helping." I stated looking over my shoulder. "But I won't help like this." Entering the elevator I could hear things in the lab shatter. There's a better solution. We just don't have it yet. There has to be a better solution. I won't be able to live with myself if we treat her like a prisoner. Like a puppet. It doesn't sit right. There was a twinge of guilt too. It would be easier. But it wouldn't be fair. Not one bit.

 **3rd Person POV**

Both scientists stuck to their guns. Each diving into their work. Time passed with little progress. Natasha was starting to get out of shape. She'd enlisted Steve and Clint to help with babysitting Kyra. But still. They had other responsibilities. Maria was getting closer to finding the next HYDRA base. There were quite a few leads being investigated. Natasha was too busy with Kyra to investigate them though. As much as she wanted to be there, she was a spy. With a job. And sitting constantly was starting to drive her nuts.

Kyra was improving, but not much. It was making everyone agitated. They knew that progress would be slow, but it was taking so long. She now recognized everyone in the Tower. She didn't flinch when any of the guys spoke anymore. She still cowered when there was loud noises. Helen assured that this was great progress. But no one else seemed to agree.

"Why don't you bring in the Physical Therapists Bruce? Or some in house hospice workers? I know how busy you guys are. Kyra's test results appear promising. She's put on enough weight to start building muscle mass. She's eating regular food as well." Helen and Bruce were on their weekly video conference discussing Kyra's care.

"She doesn't do good with new people. She's just getting used to all of us and it's been months."

"She won't get acclimated to the world being shut away Natasha." Helen countered.

"She could hurt the workers Helen." Tony's rebuttal was always that she was dangerous.

"There's always that chance. It won't change unless we help her to know she's safe Mr. Stark."

"How many times do we have to tell her that?!"

"Actions speak louder than words Tony." Helen's pointed glare wasn't missed by anyone. Neither was the tension between Tony and Bruce. Scoffing Tony made a glamorous exit.

"We could introduce her to the workers in small doses. While one of us is with her."

"I think two people she knows being there would be best."

"It's a plan then. Thanks Helen." With the video chat ended JARVIS started searching for a list of possible care givers. Cross referencing backgrounds, digging into finances, histories. It was an absolute invasion of privacy. But that was something no one minded overlooking when it came to Kyra. JARVIS's matrix continued to run through possibilities, created profiles for the potential candidates.

"Mr. Stark, would you like me to inform you when the profiles have been completed?"

"Yeah Jay, Look into everything on them. I want to know all of their secrets. If I'm letting them near my sister, they need to be squeaky clean."

"Already on it sir."

After a full day of sifting through the internet JARVIS had come up with 10 possible candidates. 2 of which were living on the west coast. Not ideal. Only one of them were located in the New York area. So moving would be required. Pepper carved out a few hours to go over the candidates with JARVIS.

 **Pepper's POV**

"Tony?!" reading the requirements and matrix that Tony had imprinted into JARVIS's search. Blood type? Star sign? Pet Preference? "JARVIS please tell Tony, that I need him immediately."

"Yes of course Ms. Potts." While I was waiting I read over the profiles. There were some legitimate questions. But seriously, what did a person's preferred NFL team have anything to do with their ability to care for Kyra? Are you kidding me? Tony took that moment to walk in.

"Hiya Pep. Going through the candidates?"

"Favorite Avenger, _Seriously_ Tony?" He looked amused and confused.

"It's a valid question."

"How is knowing their favorite NFL team relevant to their ability to care for your sister?" Tony scoffed at me. Like I'd asked a ridiculous question! HE's the one being insane! I mean I should be used to this, but still. "At least you asked important questions too." I mumbled. That was an improvement itself.

"Each one of those questions are important Pepper." Rolling my eyes I continued to flip through the candidates. Tony made himself comfortable. Every one of the 10 had impressive resumes. They all were employed also. I mean how many of these people are going to drop everything to come and take care of Kyra? "A window into their personalities." Apparently Tony had been speaking. I hummed in response. He was partially right. "Plus I need to know what kind of people I'm inviting under my roof. I mean, what if they are a sociopath?"

" _Cause we don't have enough of those here..."_ Tony either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"Or what if they are obsessively controlling? What if they like Banjo music? "

"Yes Sir. That would be a disaster." JARVIS responds. His sarcasm is missed by Tony again. I know I love him and everything, but sometimes this 'genius' blows my mind with how crazy he can be. He's still listing all of the things that could possibly happen. I tune him out going over the candidates.

"JARVIS, please send out emails to each of our candidates." I talk over Tony.

"Is there anything specific I should include Ms. Potts?"

"Be vague. But indicate that Mr. Stark is looking for Physical Therapists to assist with rehabilitation. If they are interested they should reply to this email within the next 48 hours. Then a phone conference will be scheduled so we can begin the hiring process. Stress that digression is expected."

"Of course." JARVIS had a message sent to the 10 applicants within 45 seconds. I glanced up at Tony, he had his pouty face on.

"What's the matter Onie?" using his nickname on purpose. He was such a winey kid sometimes. His arms were crossed comically. Huffing in his usual fashion my favorite man child whipped around dramatically and strutted off. I couldn't help but chuckle. While admiring the view of course.

 **3rd Person POV**

Over the next week each candidate had responded. Phone interviews were established. Four of the candidates dropped out when they were informed that this position required they moved to New York. One candidate didn't have the background that Kyra needs. Tony insisted on being present for every phone interview. Pepper's initial protest was ignored. Then she realized, exposing them to him early would probably be the best bet. Finally the confidentiality contracts were sent out with a rough outline of the job description. Kyra still wasn't mentioned. But Pepper refused to hire anyone without them signing the agreement. It turned out to be a very smart move on her part. As their meeting with Kyra did not go as planned.

 **Pepper's POV**

Our remaining candidates were due any minute. Happy had their badges ready to go. He stood to my left. Thankfully we had been able to keep Tony out of the loop a bit. He will be meeting them at lunch. Happy suggested ordering food and for the candidates. Then have them meet the whole team over a feast of takeout. First would be the security screenings, then orientation where the full job description will be laid out.

"Hey Pep, My guys in security state that they just walked up to the front desk."

"Okay Happy, let's do this."

The checks took an hour. Mostly because Happy was supervising. I had to pull him back a few times. Again, if they are going to work here they need to know what this place is like.

"Does everyone have their visitor's badge?" Happy was adamantly pointing to where he had his pinned on his suit. So far no one had run for the hills. Once happy had triple checked that everyone had their visitor badge we headed to the meeting room.

"Well, welcome. Thank you all for coming. We have the confidentiality forms. I need you each to sign them. If you do not feel comfortable doing so Happy will escort you back to the lobby."

"So we sign this or we are out?" Ambrosia Laramae questioned. She was a nutritionist. The only one who responded and agreed to move.

"Yes, is that a problem?" My CEO smile was painted on bright and wide. "If you read the description it simply states that you will keep all information that you gain on this visit to yourself. If any information that is shared to any party other than yourselves you will be legally prosecuted for violating this agreement." They all rose their eyebrows at this. "Today our tour will be heading to the personal floors of Stark Towers."

"We're going to meet the Avengers?" The young man, Isiah asked. He looked excited. I think that the promise of meeting the Avengers is the whole reason he accepted.

"Yes, if you are accepted for this position then you will be living here at the tower. Therefore seeing them every day." The guy seemed to vibrate with excitement. The other's expressions ranged from excited to nervous. Only one seemed uninterested and that was Tawny Fremount, expert in Psychiatry from Massachusetts General Hospital. I can't really believe that she wouldn't be a little excited at the prospect; but, to each their own. "Is there anyone who would like to leave?" looking around the room, no one moved. "Great. Please hand me your Confidentiality Agreement forms, and we will start with Orientation." Okay, forms are all signed and good. Time to tell them why they are really here.

"This position is as a live in care taker for one of the most important occupants in this Tower. Her name is Kyra Stark. She is Tony's younger sister. Her physical and mental state are all severely damaged due to the effects of her time in captivity. Should you accept this job, you will be responsible for caring for Kyra. You will live in the Tower on Kyra's floor. You will run her rehabilitation program. Provide any medical treatment needed. Basically a live in hospice care giver." I kept eye contact with everyone and most of them seemed surprised. "You will be compensated generously. A weekly pay check, free housing, food and the like. You will have your own room which will be decorated to your liking."

"So we are basically her servants?" I scowled at the young woman who spoke up.

"No, Ms. Chadwick. You will be her care giver. If this isn't a position you feel comfortable with then Happy will be glad to escort you out. I understand that this is an abnormal job request. But the situation itself is dire and unfortunate."

"What is her current condition now?"

"We'll be meeting with Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho later to discuss her condition in greater depth. But a simplified summery is; she's 100 pounds 5' 6", has severe damage to her bones, multiple fractures and breaks that were not treated. Her muscle mass is non-existent. Her current diet is mostly crackers. She throws up everything else. She has panic attacks and vivid nightmares."

"PTSD?"

"Yes Ms. Thurmond it appears so."

"Emma, please." The group looked deep in thought. I bit my lip. Bruce and Helen would cover the powers. That was just too much for me to explain to them. "How long ago was she rescued?"

"It's been about 13 weeks." I smiled my CEO smile.

"How much progress has she made?" I can't help but chuckle at Emma's boldness. She'd be good here.

"Her status changes from day to day. Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho will have more detail for you."

"Are we going to meet her?" Tawny asked.

"Yes. Actually after we go over things with Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho" A lump was forming in my throat. "We thought having a full understanding of her condition would be best before an actual meeting." Because you guys deserve the chance to run. No one looks confused. That's good. Being a business leader is helpful in so many situations it's crazy. "Now, it's about 11:30. Let's head upstairs. I'll give you a tour of the main living area. Then we'll meet the team for lunch."

"Lunch with the Avengers." Isiah breathed out. He'd be fun that's for sure. We all headed to the elevator and started the tour.

 **Natasha's POV**

The team was sprawled out in the rec room. We'd been watching the security footage of the 'candidates'. Bruce and Helen were missing. They were visiting Kyra. Tony and Clint are watching re-runs of Happy orchestrating the security check. It was pretty hilarious. I can't believe no one left.

"How did they not punch him?"

"I dunno Feathers, he's my best friend and I would have."

"At least he's through."

"Cap has you there Stark. Don't want anyone dangerous getting close to Kyra." Tony scoffed in response.

"JARVIS and I ran extensive background checks on over 1000 providers in the country."

"That's illegal." Steve looked surprised. It's unsettling.

"They were job applicants Spangles. I need to know who I'm welcoming in to our home."

"So you waited until after they agreed to take the job."

"Yeah sure. Let's go with that." I rolled my eyes.

"That's an abuse of power Tony." Steve was using his Captain America voice.

"No actually it isn't. JARVIS ran a matrix. I set up the qualifiers." Steve hated code talk. I wonder if Tony realizes that. "I didn't look at any of their data until after they were contacted."

"But you had it collected."

"Thaw your old ass Cap. It's fine. I didn't break any laws."

"Because there's no proof he did anything..." Clint muttered a soft smirk playing on his lips.

"COMRADS! THE VISITORS HAVE ENTERED THE VATORE OF EL. THEY SHALL ARRIVE WITHIN MOMENTS!"

"Christ,"

"I'll never get used to that." The door to the Rec Room then shut. No one else seemed to notice. Smart move Pep. Very smart.

"We better go greet them!" Tony squealed. How is he this excited? Tony jumped up soon followed by Thor and Clint. They were jogging towards the door.

"YES LET US GREET OUR NEW FRIENDS!" Tony ran right into it. Lucky for him Thor was able to stop himself.

"Jay, open up the door buddy." Patting on the door Stark started shuffling.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Ms. Potts has instructed that all exits from this room be blocked until 12 pm." The three stooges all tensed. Wait... that means I'm stuck in here too. Ugh. "Ms. Potts will have finished the initial tour by then and lunch shall be served at that time." It's only 30 minutes. Steve and I both relaxed into the couches. I think I heard Tony whining.

 **Tony's POV**

"Jay, I'm over riding Pepper's authority. Open the door." She's making me wait. This is my Tower. I don't have to wait for anything.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Ms. Potts has ensured that I am not to allow you out until it is time for lunch. You still have access to watch the security footage." I've made him too compliant. "This is for your own good Sir."

"And how is that?"

"Ms. Potts instructed that should you leave this room prematurely without a valid urgent reason she will initiate protocol Fluffy Bunnies." The air left my lungs. She wouldn't... That's a lie, she totally would. Curse that ginger and her brilliant conniving ways.

"I hate waiting..." If Pep was threatening protocol Fluffy Bunnies, then she was dead serious. Jay wasn't going to budge. So I was left counting down the seconds.

"Brother Tony, do you wish me to break down the door?" Thor's voice still boomed but it was soft, for the big oaf at least.

"I must advise against that. This room is currently in lock down mode." JARVIS was just giving more bad news. The walls were all steel reinforced and an electrical current was running through the door. Should it be scratched in anyway power would be cut to the room. Slinking towards the couch I threw myself on it.

"JARVIS, play the live security footage of the tour. Play audio." I sighed out. It was the best I was going to get. "Also start a countdown to lunch."

"WE SHALL OBSERVE OUR NEW FRIENDS USING BROTHER JARVIS' MAGIC." Thor is way too excitable 95% of the time. Ugh. 24 minutes and counting.

 **Steve's POV**

Over the last year or so of working with Tony I thought I was getting used to him. He still manages to surprise me with his childish nature. I don't understand what is so exciting. I'm nervous. What if JARVIS overlooked information? What if they are HYDRA? What if they are touchy feely? What if they are creepy fans? I don't know how to handle those! What if they hurt Kyra?

 **Clint's POV**

Looks like Steve is playing the "what if" game in his head. I'm intrigued to meet these people. I hadn't gotten anytime with Kyra really, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. I have watched her from the vents that lead to her room. That makes me sound like a creep... I just wanted to know what the fuss was about. I can see why everyone is so over protective. She looks so frail that she might shatter at any second. She's warming up to Bruce and Nat. I've watched the three of them have had a few fuzzy moments. I'm so glad to see Tasha open up a bit that I don't even tease her. It kills me inside. But they both deserve to be happy. And it looks like worrying about Kyra is bringing them closer. She cries a lot in her sleep. It makes me wish I could be home. It's an automatic response. To protect and comfort the weak. And she is the poster child for that category.

"You all may head to the dining room for lunch." JARVIS interrupted the hum of conversations in the room. "Ms. Potts has requested I remind you of our guests."

"So what we can't intimidate them?" That kind of sucks. I wanted to mess with their heads.

"The opposite actually. Ms. Potts is requesting you all act normally. She encourages interrogating the guests but requests you use 'kid gloves'." Dang, I didn't expect Pepper to approve of that. A Cheshire grin played on my lips. I jumped up into the nearest vent. I was going to scare the crap out of these people.

 **Pepper's POV**

"All right, well that concludes the tour. Let's head to the dining room for lunch." My face is getting tired of smiling. Or maybe it's the dread of exposing this 5 to the Avengers, and giving them permission to be themselves. I hope they understand the meaning of kid gloves. Then again, the whole plan is to scare off those who don't have a good back bone. If they can't handle the team, how will they handle Kyra

 **3rd Person POV**

The pounding of feet could be heard across the tower as Thor bounded towards the dining room. Exuberance was a part of every fiber of his being. He was the first to greet their guests.

"WELCOME FRIENDS! IT BRINGS ME GREAT JOY TO MEET YOU ALL! I AM THOR THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Each of the newcomers flinched at the volume of Thor's voice. Pepper simply sat down, feet aching from standing so long in her heals. The expansive man wore an impish grin. Suddenly Clint dropped from an air vent, landing directly behind the small group.

"Excuse me." Each guest nearly jumped out of their sink. Raising his brow Clint smirked. "A man's gotta eat." Before the newcomers could recover Natasha was standing in front of them. Holding an ominous glare. She didn't say anything. Simply watching each member with a calculating gaze. Shoulders squared and eyes narrowed. Silently she turned towards the table and began to load up a plate of food.

"Well don't just stand there!" Tony's voice echoed. Jolting each visitor further. "Sit, eat! We are very excited to get to know all of you!" The table was quiet as everyone piled a feast of various take out foods onto their plates. A few bites were eaten, and then the questions began.

"What are your views on genetic experimentation?"

"Who is your favorite Avenger and why?"

"What are your views on gender roles in the work place?"

"Which is more important family or country?"

"What is your opinion on the state of the union?"

"On a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate Brussels sprouts?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Do you enjoy the Tarts of Pop?"

"Favorite TV show and why"

"What is your opinion on the current instability in the Middle East?"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Would you take my Tarts of Pop?"

"Do you support the war effort?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Are you single?"

"Apple or Windows?"

"What do you look for in a partner?"

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Are we making you uncomfortable?"

"Why does thou stare at me so?"

"It's rude not to reply when someone is speaking to you."

"You guys can talk right?"

"Are you well? Your face has paled."

The waves of questions never ended. None of the applicants even tried to speak. To say they were overwhelmed was an understatement. Pepper was annoyed by all the noise. Simply focused on eating her lunch.

 **Alexa Chadwick's POV**

These people are nuts. It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to scream for them to shut up. My jaw has dropped multiple times at the immaturity of these people. What does Brussels sprouts have to do with anything? We are here to do a job. How did this group of imbeciles manage to save New York? This 'god' guy is obsessed with Tarts of Pop. Does he mean pop tarts? Who even likes those chalky pastries? I mean seriously Toaster Strudels are way better.

 **Isiah Hamond's POV**

I'm in the same room as Tony Stark. I'm in the same room as Steve Rogers. Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint. Oh my god this is really happening. I'm really here. They are talking to me! ME! I can't believe this! I'm in the same room as the heroes of New York! I wonder how hard it would be to get autographs. Thor the god of Thunder is talking to me. He's sitting next to me. I could just reach out and touch him. He's less than 1 foot away! Okay. Do not fan boy. Do not fan boy. Oh my god The Black Widow just asked me if I was single. I am I her type? I think I'm going to die, she is so fucking hot! And she's eyeing me up. Wait, she doesn't actually kill the guys she takes to bed... Right?

 **Ambrosia Laramae's POV**

This is a lot of take out. I hope this isn't what they always eat. It's not suitable or healthy. It probably is just a treat because we're here. They are all talking so much. How can Hawkeye hate Brussels sprouts? I mean, has he actually tried them? They are super rich in so much fiber and antioxidants. If I am picked I'd just be focusing on Kyra. Having to maintain the diets for the entire group of Avengers is overwhelming. It is amusing though. I bet they have a great gym. Wow... Mr. Stark is talking with his mouth full... How would I survive here?

 **Tawny Fremount's POV**

I could make a million dollars doing a psych study on this group. Tony is obviously the peacock. The world is about him. That much has been evident in the papers that I don't really follow. Black Widow and Doctor Banner are the two who are most intriguing. She's claimed to be a spy. Just how far has she compartmentalized her mind? And Doctor Banner is remaining perfectly calm. It's clear by his body language that he doesn't like attention or meeting new people. It's astounding how he can control his rage. What damage lays underneath the obnoxious egos of these characters? We could learn so much from them. They are clearly attempting to overwhelm us. The others appear to have responded this way. Life will never be boring should I be chosen here. That's why I agreed to come after all. I'd never run out of study subjects. With the constant peril and trauma they put themselves in. It would be a very riveting work of literature should I ever write it. I'm most interested in Kyra however. The question about genetic human experimentation caught my attention. Pepper was vague in the contact and seemed to be holding back information in the initial orientation. I can't wait for lunch to end. Speaking with Doctor Bruce Banner and Doctor Helen Cho will be an honor. Their fields of study are vastly different from mine. I can still appreciate the contributions they have both made.

 **Emma Thurmond's POV**

Genetic human experimentation... I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine. Was this girl experimented on? Who has the medical prowess to do such things? There were so many questions being fired at once. I only caught snippets of the others. I had to know.

"Was she experimented on?"

 **3rd Person POV**

Emma's voice cut through the noise. Every Avenger stopped speaking. A heavy silence fell over the room. All eyes focused on Emma. She didn't back down from the attention. Instead focused her gaze on the two doctors. Bruce and Helen both shared a sideways glance. Meeting Emma's questioning gaze.

"Yes" The word echoed in the minds of each person present. Expressions varied from guilt, disbelief, fear, sorrow, and pity. Doctor Cho cleared her throat.

"We were going to wait till after lunch to explain what we know about her condition."

"It's not pleasant table conversation."

"If my job is to help her then I'd like to get on it as soon as possible. If those pictures are any indication of her condition, we are wasting time."

 **Tawny's POV**

"No they aren't." turned her head towards me in disbelief. "Would you welcome 6 strangers into your home with open arms?" I bit back a smirk. "They are bombarding us with questions. Possibly the most obnoxious elements of their personalities to see if we will run. It's a smart strategy. Who was the architect?" I looked around the room. Bruce and Helen started sitting up straighter. Thor, Hawkeye and Captain America looked confused. Mr. Stark was now glaring at me.

"I was." Pepper stated evenly. Tension had started rising in the air. I was impressed by Emma for not only piecing the question together but being bold enough to ask it. Having Pepper be the mastermind behind the plan was interesting. "They are a lot to handle. If you can't handle them you won't handle Kyra well at all."

"Why's that?" The young man to my left asked. Bruce sighed. I could tell by their body language.

"Because she's dangerous." My answer left a darker silence. Ruffling his hair Doctor Banner stood abruptly.

"Lunch is over. If you'll please follow me, I'll answer all the questions I can."

"You don't know what's going on with her?"

"No." Helen stated simply joining Bruce. I leapt up followed by Emma and another girl. Ambera I think her name is. This Kyra girl was growing more interesting by the moment. I wonder if she's like me.

 **Bruce's POV**

Two of the woman seem very astute. They figured out she'd been experimented on, with almost no information. My question was a big hint I guess. Uhhh, now I have to explain this to all of them. Fun times. I led them to an office off of the living room. Helen seemed calmer than me. Still, Kyra's situation is delicate and must be handled sensitively. Kyra is dangerous, but only because she doesn't know how to control her powers, is suffering from massive mental and physical injuries that have been sustained over the last 10 years. She should be dead. The state that we found her in should have killed her. Okay, deep breathes. Focus on the science. Let's get this over with. I nodded to Helen to start the slide show. She was going to lead most of the presentation while I would answer questions and handle introducing the group to Kyra. Everyone sat down and we got started.

 **Helen's POV**

"Kyra Odette Stark was kidnapped by HYDRA sometime in the last 10 years. We don't know what happened to her over this span of time. We do know she was assaulted, starved, physically and mentally abused, conditioned to fear everyone, men especially. She has lost most memories of that time. And has completely forgotten her past before her capture. Her digestive system can only tolerate IV vitamins and crackers at this time. She is up to 101 pounds, but still lacks muscle mass. She can't walk without help. She suffers from PTSD and vivid nightmares. Her eyes were damaged severely somehow causing her to go blind. The damage appears to be reversible but her physical and mental condition is still too delicate to attempt this procedure. This has hindered the recovery process because she cannot see what or who is around her." I took a deep breath. This is the part that's going to make or break their positions here. "She is prone to violent outbursts either while sleeping or when scared. Her personality is similar to a child. She requires a large amount of nurturing, care and understanding. This recovery process will be long, if you accept this job you need to realize the sensitivity and dedication this girl needs. This girl has had every part of who she was stripped away. Are you willing to help her?"

 **Natasha's POV**

Well that was an interesting lunch. I can't believe that one chick had the balls to outright ask if she had powers. I'd volunteered as one of the people who would be with Kyra while the candidates were visiting. Bruce and I were the clear choices. Steve and Thor were going to stand as back up incase Kyra had an accident. She's been doing really well though. I'm sure she will be fine.

"Hiya Kee Kee," Entering her room, she glanced my way with a soft smile on her face.

"Доброе утро Наташа _(Good morning Natasha)_ "

"Это днем Ки Ки, Время на обед. Ты голоден? _(Its afternoon Kee Kee, Time for lunch. Are you hungry?)_ " She scowled when I mentioned food. She hadn't been throwing up the last few days, but was still afraid of it happening again. I grabbed her crackers and some water and sat on the side of her bed.

"Я не хочу, чтобы поесть Tasha _. (I don't want to eat Tasha.)"_

"I know princess, but you have to eat a little. It's going to help you get better."

"I'm tired of these crackers."

"If you want to try something else we can, but there is a chance your stomach won't like it."

"Puking?"

"Yeah that could happen." She reached for her saltines and brought one up to nibble on. A frown apparent on her lips. "I can bring you some juice in a little bit. Do you remember what that is?"

"Da, it's a drink for children." She mumbled out "But I'm not a child."

She was scowling more than she had in days. "Why are you grumpy today Kyra?"

"I'm sorry I will eat my crackers and drink my juice." Her voice was robotic.

"Kyra you don't have to drink the juice if you don't want to. We can feed you through an IV if you want."

"No. No tubes."

"Okay. It's okay to make your own decisions princess." She nodded hesitantly. "You aren't there anymore Kee Kee, you're home." I started to gently run my fingers through her hair. It was still short and matted but I'd found that this relaxed her.

"The ceiling has been talking to me. He says I'm going to meet people today." Her blank eyes met mine. "I don't want to." Her face was so serious.

"There are people to meet you Kyra. They are doctors like Bruce and Helen."

"Doctor Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. Brilliant scientist and good cuddle buddy. Friend." Her voice grew softer as she continued. I can be her mother. I can love her like I was never loved.

"That's right. Everyone met them earlier. And they seem very nice." Her doe wide eyes met my face again.

"Do you like them?"

"I don't know yet. But you'll be safe. I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay?"

"Okay..." her voice was softer than the wind. I almost missed her reply. Kyra began munching on her crackers again. The small crunches of each bit being the only sound in the room.

 **Thor's POV**

Brother Bruce hurried from the room. The guests followed with quick steps. The time since grew thick with silence. How troubling it is to hear of Lady Kyra's misfortunes. Truly these HYDRA are the stuff of monsters. They are in possession of Loki's scepter as well. What horrors await the world if they are not stopped? It is my duty to protect Midgard, I shall do so as long as there is life in my breast. Perhaps Loki's words held truth. Perhaps more must be done. What more it could be; I do not know. Solemn looks decorated the faces of my comrades. Our feast lay untouched. Such a waste. But even I had been robbed of my mighty hunger. No words are spoken. No sounds omitted save the noise Brother JARVIS creates.

"Excuse me, Doctor Banner has requested Mr. Rogers and Mr. Odenson be present for the meeting. The group is heading to Kyra's room as we speak."

"Yes, of course Brother JARVIS, we shall arrive within moments."

"Very good."

"Why are we going to be there?" Brother Steve asked. "Won't too many people overwhelm Kyra?"

"You're muscle." The Man of Iron replied. His tone bitter. "In case she gets out of hand again." I do not know which hand Lady Kyra could escape from. It does not seem plausible, yet Brother Steve nods in understanding. Mortals are such peculiar creatures. With Oden's good favor I shall master their customs in time.

 **3rd Person POV**

Clint headed into the vents as soon as Steve and Thor left the room. Tony and Pepper didn't move. They were both sitting next to each other. Eyes lowered. Both weighted down. Clint crawled through the vents towards Kyra's room. He wasn't going to miss this party. The others all met in front of Kyra's door.

"I'm going to go let her know you're here." Bruce muttered before entering the room. The others followed but didn't move from the door. Natasha and Kyra were perched on her bed. Natasha gently playing with Kyra's hair. At the sound of the door Kyra's face snapped forward. Her body stiffened instantly. Natasha paused as well. Gently resting both hands on her shoulders. The gesture offered little reassurance.

"Незнакомцы. _(Strangers.)_ "

"Это хорошо Киру, они являются посетители _. (It's alright Kyra they are the visitors.)_ " Natasha's voice was soft and sweet. It took many of the visitors by surprise. "Я здесь. Так Брюс, ты в безопасности принцессы. _(I'm here. So is Bruce, you're safe princess.)_ " She raised her hand searching for Bruce. His body jerked forward. He nearly toppled over. Managing to right himself at the last moment.

"I'm right here Kyra." He murmured.

"Safe"

"Safe." Kyra's tension relaxed. Her grip held both Avengers. They were her anchors. "Are you ready to meet our guests Kyra?" Bruce's voice was calm and smooth. The guests were tense by the door. Unknowingly causing Kyra to tense further. Her breathing sped up for less than a minute. Bruce and Natasha both squeezed her hands reassuringly. She nodded hesitantly.

"Don't let go." Two more gentle squeezes reassured Kyra's near silent plea.

 **Steve's POV**

There's too much tension in the air. Seeing Kyra use her powers again is unnerving But... Kyra. She's unpredictable. She's a good person to fear. Caution is valid and necessary. Who knows when she will snap?

 **Kyra's POV**

People were here. The guests. Doctors. That's what Natasha said. They were good and were here to help me. They'd be my new friends. And take care of me. I'm scared. Tightening my grip I tried to take deep calming breath. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. The silence was broken with the sound of cautious steps. Why are they walking that way? They are calculated and planned. Are they here to capture me? Natasha and Bruce are here. Natasha and Bruce are here. I'm safe. I am. I'm safe. They're here. I can feel their bodies tensing. Why are they tensing? Does this person have a weapon? Are they going to hurt us? They can't hurt us. I'm safe. I'm safe. The steps kept moving closer and closer. My heart hurt. It was beating so fast. I could feel it. Oh no it's happening again. I'm not safe. Why aren't they talking? Am I deaf now? Where are they? I can't hear them. Where are they? What's happening? Oh no...

 **3rd Person POV**

A burst of energy shot towards Alexa. The first to head towards Kyra. Her curiosity got the better of her. Within seconds her body was limp upon the floor, slammed into the wall furthest from Kyra. A sob quickly escaped the young woman's mouth. Kyra's body shaking violently. Desperate for air. Gasping as if she were in space. All oxygen had left her. Natasha and Bruce hadn't been effected. The blast was targeted for the on comer. Soon though a field started building. Kyra's body shook violently. Tears pouring down her face. With the flick of her wrist Kyra slammed each person in the room against the walls violently. A torrent shot through the door. Pushing everyone and everything away. Objects began flying, a heavy book contacted with Isiah's head. Emma and Ambrosia were pushed but still watched in awe. JARVIS opened the door and Thor was quickly thrown from the room due to his large stature. Struggling against the force Steve managed to grab Alexa's unconscious body. Kyra's fear and panic grew with each unknown sound. The force of her powers growing in tandem. Tawny grabbed the two younger woman and shoved them out of the room just as Natasha and Bruce were both thrown as well. Landing roughly on the floor. Seconds passed like hours and Kyra's face contorted further into fear and then rage. Energy whipped through the room, whistling with an impressive force. Natasha attempted to approach Kyra, but was thrown back further. Bruce caught Nat and they made a hasty exit. As soon as everyone had fled the room the door was sealed. A soft howling could still be heard from the sound of objects blowing in Kyra's whirlwind.

 **Helen's POV**

"Bruce... Alexa has a concussion and 3 inch laceration. We need to stitch it closed now." She has never displayed such power. Alexa had been cautious and careful, just like we had discussed. What could have possibly triggered this? She's out of control. We can't help her if she's like this.

 **Bruce's POV**

She's gotten stronger. Helen and I lift Alexa's unconscious body towards the elevator. My lab is one floor up. I've got better supplies there. Alexa is seriously hurt. She did everything right. Dammit, there goes the only argument I have for keeping her lucid.

 **3rd Person POV**

After Kyra's episode, Tony marched into her room and sedated her. Alexa ended up with a concussion, slight brain swelling. She was paid handsomely by Tony to keep her mouth shut. Isiah quickly left as well. Muttering about monsters, and how it's pointless to save them. In the end Tawny and Emma stepped up for the day to day care. Ambrosia would stop by for weekly visits to assess her diet and exercise. She'd be on call as well. Kyra was to be kept sedated at all times until she gained control. Months passed by in this manner. The 8th month anniversary of Kyra's rescue was fast approaching and she was, in reality, a glorified drooling vegetable.

 **Natasha's POV**

They needed her compliant so they could help her. That was the excuse for the drugs anyway. How would she handle real life doped up? She was dangerous when she panicked. Who wasn't though? I've nearly killed Clint dozens of times just because he woke me up! And can you seriously blame her with the shit she's probably gone through? But they kept her mind clouded with sedatives just so the doctors didn't have to fight her to draw blood. Or take measurements. To stop the nightmares. To get her to eat. She follows their orders. It still seems stupid. They were controlling her. How were they better than HYDRA? How are we different? They were using her. Tony was using her. 'So they could help her' This wasn't helping... the real Kyra wasn't even there. She didn't know where she was half of the time. And was too doped up to even understand. She'd gained weight and built muscle. But 9 times out of 10 she can't even walk a straight line. It's not because her legs are too weak to carry her or that she's blind. She's stoned. Constantly. I know it bothers Tawny and Emma. Tawny more so. If JARVIS weren't watching their every move I'm sure that they'd have lowered the dose a long time ago. I like to hope so. I'd threaten them to if they didn't. I don't even know if Bruce knows how drugged Kee Kee is. He's throwing all his time into developing that new cloth. God I hope they finish it soon.

Why'd we save her if we were only going to lock her up again?


	9. Chapter 9

**3** **rd** **Person POV**

"The data matrix is operating Mr. Stark."

"Are you picking up the signal from the sleeve Jay?"

"Yes sir, I am. Your pulse is currently 80 bpm and rising. Your blood pressure is 130/96, rather unhealthy sir. I would attribute it to your constant consumption of energy dri"

"Measurements Jay, not diagnoses."

"Yes of course sir, because knowing why things are happening is extremely over rated." Tony glared at the ceiling. "Oxygen levels are at 96%, right in the healthy range. Cholesterol has jumped up since your last physical. It is up to 237 mg/dL. Your arm is made of less than 3% of fat to muscle ratio." At this Tony started flexing. "All of these measurements are localized only to your arm Mr. Stark. I will not be able to monitor your entire body until the suit is completed."

"It bends well." Bruce murmured. "There's not much more troubleshooting that can be done without Kyra." Tony's eyes darkened for a moment. He hadn't spoken to Kyra since she hit Pepper. He'd left that to Bruce. "I'll take the sleeve to her, you can watch the testing through the cameras."

 **Bruce's POV**

There's no point in trying to get Tony to show up. It's been several months. Pepper forgave Kyra ages ago. She pops in when she can. In all fairness I haven't visited in a while as well. Too focused on getting this suit put together for her. That way we can take her off the sedatives. She's not alone, and has been waiting too long already.

 **Tony's POV**

"Wait you're going to test it now?" Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." _Shiiit_ "This has taken too long as it is." Damn you Bruce… It took all of 2 minutes for him to fashion a sleeve that would fit on Kyra's arm. I was starting to panic. Okay, so _maybe_ I was stalling. A little bit… and applying the tech to other things. And not _actually_ testing when I said I was. But….. Bruce is _hell bent_ on Kyra getting off the sedatives. She's mentally _unstable_. And she's got like 1000 reasons to be pissed at me! _Maybe_ I have instructed that her care takers keep her more sedated then she needs to be. But I sleep _a lot_ better knowing she's practically in a coma and can't sneak up to my room and kill me or Pepper in our sleep. Besides it's protecting Kyra too! She can't hurt herself or others. Kyra _hates_ hurting people. It's a win-win-win. But Bruce refuses to see it like that. _Dammit_. He's already out the door. Okay, well…. Umm… right. I'm gonna go hide now. And hope that he doesn't realize what I've been doing…

 **Bruce's POV**

I hope she isn't too mad. I know she's been numbed up but Nat said she'd asked for me a few times. I hope she's getting along with Emma and Tawny. I mean there haven't been any medical disasters so things could be worse. I can't wait to test the sleeve. This will help Kyra so much. Not just with her health but with controlling her powers. I took me over a decade to gain control. And I sacrificed my entire life, except for science. Betty, my parents, my lab, my job and reputation. Now all people know me as is a smart guy who turns into a massive green rage monster that kills and destroys without mercy.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Bruce's inner dialogue occupied him the entire way to Kyra's room. Shocked out of his thoughts finally when he appeared at Kyra's door. Bruce found Kyra lying in bed. Her body sprawled out and head lolled to the side. On first glance she appeared to be sleeping. But as he drew closer he saw her eyes were open. And held a glassy sheen.

"Oh hello Bruce, what can we help you with?" Emma's voice cut through the silence.

"What happened to her?"

"She just had her recent dose. She'll be like that for the next hour or so unfortunately."

 **Bruce's POV**

Emma's voice was so light and airy. Like Kyra being like this was normal. The way she's acting it must be.

"How much of the sedative did you give her?!"

"80 ccs as you instructed." She stated turning towards me with a quirked brow. I would NEVER ask them to use that much. "It's a very heavy dose. Tawny and I questioned it at first. But JARVIS explained your reasoning. I don't agree with it at all. But you and Mr. Stark are in charge of her care so we've listened." What is she talking about? "It's a sad state. I really don't know how you two live with yourselves. Sure it is easier for us to treat Kyra when she's as high as a kite, but it doesn't seem fair."

"Wait. One. Second." My voice was wavering as I tried to reign it in. Don't go green, Bruce. "Who told you I ordered that high of a dose?"

"… JARVIS. It's really horrible to keep anyone so doped up but you have your reasons I'm sure."

"Dr. Cho and I prescribed 20 ccs once a day. How much are you giving her?"

"…. That was the initial dosage. JARVIS stated that you were too busy in the lab to meet us directly. That you had him monitoring Kyra as she slept. He had continuously monitored some unsafe behaviors that were happening in her sleep." _What..?_

"And you bought that?" I nearly roared. The Other Guy stirred in my chest.

"I'm sorry?"

"You bought that crap excuse?! I thought you are supposed to be a _trained_ medical professional! Not some intern who will do _whatever_ you're told!"

"What else am I supposed to think Doctor Banner? Everyone in this tower is supposed to love Kyra dearly. And only want what is best for her. Especially you. JARVIS is not allowed to lie. If he sends us a message from you, Mr. Stark has instructed we follow it without question."

"He lies if he is told to. JARVIS is programed to obey commands." I took a deep breath. _Tony_. "Okay, we are lowering the dosage immediately. I want you to use 75 ccs for tomorrow's shot."

"What about today's second shot?"

"You've been doing more than one?!" Oh my god Tony, you could have killed your sister… "75 ccs as well. Drop by 5 ccs every 6 injections. And do NOT change her care plan unless you have spoken with me face to face." I stormed out of the room.

 **Tony's POV**

"ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY CCS A DAY TONY?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Bruce's voice boomed through the living room. He's pissed... Shit Pepper is back too…

"Actually Doctor Banner, we preformed extensive calculations the amount would not kill her simply leave her in a state similar to being cryogenically frozen." I wish I could punch that AI's face. Now I can't lie my way out of this. Or lying my wait out just got a whole _hell of a lot harder_. Hopping up I rushed over to Bruce to try and calm him down before Pepper heard. She had been getting us drinks to celebrate my genius of finishing the sleeve for Kyra.

"What is going on?" _Shit_.

"Nothing honey, I just miscalculated the sedative dosage for Kyra."

" _Nothing?_ Tony! She might as well have been in a coma with how doped up you've had her. I can't believe she can even open her eyes!" I felt the glare before I saw it. Pepper's eyes dug into the back of my head. I am in _so much_ trouble… Let's be honest here. Angry Bruce is scary. But he doesn't want to lose control so he keeps his temper in check. He isn't code green. Not yet, so I can talk my way out of trouble with him. Pepper? _Pepper_ will kick the _shit_ out of me… _Oh my god_. What if she sick's _Natasha_ on me! She's not gonna kill me right. Natasha _is_ a world class assassin. She could make me disappear. Oh my _god_ what if Pepper moved out? What would I do? Oh shit. When did Pep get this close? Oh she's yelling at me. I'm supposed to be paying attention. God she's hot when she's angry. Scary but hot. Focus dammit!

"TONY ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_ TO ME?!" Yay, My loving sexy girlfriend has turned into a banshee. No Pep, I'm not really, I'm actually _trying_ to this time though.

"Yes of course I am babe!" Lying is as easy as breathing. I mean I'm trying that's close enough right? I looked down. "Wait, what's with the broken glass?" Oh my god were those our drinks?

"That is the remains of the drink _you_ couldn't get up and make _yourself_!"

"But _Peppppp_ , those were my nice crystal glasses….." I couldn't help the whine that followed. I had liked those glasses a lot. Looking up at Pepper I noticed her arms started flailing. She started screaming again. This time her face was as red as her hair. Is she actually speaking English still? I'm only making out _'Fuck' 'idiot' 'insensitive' 'dangerous' 'selfish' 'stupid'_ but everything else just kind of runs together. I wish I could communicate with Jay telepathically. Then _he_ could translate.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK" Full name. My full name…. shit. "THIS IS IT TONY! BRUCE!" Pepper whipped around like a psychotic soccer mom. Momzilla. Yeah Code: Momzilla, that's a thing now. I'll code that into JARVIS's matrix later. He can monitor Pepper for me. "AND YOU _ANTHONY_! WILL BE SLEEPING ALONE UNTIL I CAN LOOK AT YOU WITH OUT WANTING TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!" I felt my face pale, jaw drop and shoulders slump. No sex? The 70 year old Bourbon and $400 perfectly conditioned crystal engraved with multiple images of Ironman was one thing, but no _sex_?! _That_ is _too_ damn far.

"I WAS PROTECTING US PEPPER!" I'm pretty sure both of our faces matched Spider girl's hair.

"FROM WHAT TONY!"

"SHE HAS A MILLION FUCKING REASONS TO WANT ME DEAD PEPPER! I PROMISED AFTER THAT SHIT WITH THE MAINDERIN THAT I WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU FROM KILLIAN! I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE HURT YOU I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!" The room was silent as my voice echoed off the walls. I haven't screamed like that in a long time. I'm more into passive aggressive snarky comments. My hands were shaking, shoulders heaving rapidly. I felt each vein in my neck popping out. Is this how Bruce feels? It was just, just rage. My heart is racing. okay, breathe stark, calm down. Don't have an attack in front of everyone. Breathe. Just breathe.

 **Steve's POV**

There was a heavy silence in the room. What can you really say to any of that? It's sad really, this poor girl didn't choose this life. But she's stuck in it, can't be trusted to come out. Bruce hadn't gone green. Which was shocking Because of how close he and Kyra are. I can't believe Natasha hasn't said anything either. They are more her family then Tony seems to have ever been. Looking at Stark now all I see is a scared man. With no clue what he's doing with his life. Stark has been an ass since I met him but this takes it to a whole new level. I agree that Kyra is dangerous. I agree that we should be cautious and collected. But Tony is being neither of those things. Instead He has trapped his only family inside herself. I wonder if she'll understand how I felt when I was on frozen. It's sad because she's been awake this whole time and still hasn't been living. Still has no idea What the world is like. What love is like? What trust is like. How will she trust us? If she ever returns to the world? Is this what they are going to try with Bucky? If they do I won't let it happen. He doesn't deserve this. But then why am in letting this happen to Kyra? How is she different from Bucky? She means that much to someone, more than one someone. Almost everyone in this room.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

No one could form a sentence. But they were all thinking the same thing. _'He may be a genius God He is a fucking idiot.'_ Bruce had managed to keep his complexion clear. A feat no one truly expected. Without a word he and Natasha Left the room to avoid killing the billionaire. If Tony thought Kyra was dangerous, He should have thought twice. Nothing is more dangerous than someone who feels their loved ones are threatened. And everyone in the room, sans Steve, believed Kyra to be one of them. As Tony's breathing calmed more Avengers left the room. Pepper has stormed off after Tony had screamed. Speechless. None of them having the strength or patience to bother with the billionaire. Steve was the last to leave. He approached Tony, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Baby blue eyes met brown ones, Steve gave a nod To Tony.

"Everyone in this tower needs to be kept safe."

"I know." Tony replied, voice drained and scratchy. "That was the plan! Why doesn't anyone see that?!" Steve paused letting Tony go he turned.

"That means Kyra too Stark." Tony was left alone gaping at the elevator doors that had just closed.

 **Tony's POV**

"Jay what just happened?" my voice ringing in desperation.

"It appears my prediction has been proven correct. You have infuriated every one of the Avengers along with Ms. Potts." JARVIS' response isn't the one I wanted to hear. "I must inform you sir that none of them are speaking kindly of you. Ms. Potts especially." JARVIS paused. He'd suggested that I leave the dose alone. Configured data that this amount of sedation would slow down Kyra's healing process. I hate feeling guilty. They were all pissed.

"What… what are they saying Jay?"

"I do not believe you want to know that sir." I took a deep breath making my way towards the bar. Time for the good stuff. You know what?! Screw them! I was protecting everyone! So what if it was at Kyra's expense! We were all safe _that's_ what mattered!

 **Emma's POV**

"Do you think this is normal?" The screaming contest downstairs was perfectly clear. Even though we were three floors up from the living area. I'd learned Tawny had a passion for psychology and the workings of the brain. She was good at reading people.

"Yeah I do. They seem dysfunctional." She replied after a pause. Kyra was still doped up.

"To say the least." I scoffed. The older woman let out a soft chuckle. "Bruce stated we can lower the dose."

"Thank god for that. I can't stand seeing her as a drooling vegetable. It's a waste of time. They hired us to help care for the girl and help her recover." Tawny looked at the girl. Pity evident on her face. "It's amazing how counterproductive that man can be." She shook her head returning to her book. While Kyra has been drugged all we've really had to do was clean her room and hang out. It was nice, getting paid an obscene amount of money to sit and watch TV and read. Nothing like the excitement of working at the Mayo Clinic. I felt so useless. Tawny shared that opinion. We'd discussed treatment measures. Researched multiple studies on the latest treatments for PTSD and the best approaches. Along with mapping out a variety of physical therapy routines. The constant bickering between the Avengers is a cause for concern. In her more lucid moments Kyra's hearing appeared to be exceptional. Along with the stress that arguing causes between groups of people, it could be very detrimental to her recovery. Natasha seems to be the most dedicated to being there for Kyra, which is good to see. But the others are wary of her. For good reason, but still. She will need to branch out and make bonds if she ever hopes to reenter society.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Tawny and Emma lowered the sedative dose in larger intervals then Bruce had instructed. It was a non-addictive drug and with how high the dosage was it was safe to drop down in increments of 15 ccs each shot. Within the next week Kyra had been weaned off the drug and became coherent. The first few days were shaky as she didn't believe she was safe. She was able to remember Natasha and Pepper. But HYDRA had incapacitated her many times, why would her family need to do so? Luckily for the team she was unable to keep track of time. Though months had past they told Kyra it had only been a week. She was fitted for her suit and had no objections. Tony remained in his Lab, he didn't leave for anything. No one attempted to coax him out this time. Pepper being too angry, Bruce and Steve being too busy, and Natasha and Clint not giving two fucks about the eldest Stark. Natasha declared him dead to her. Which was an easy feat. Clint took a gentler approach, but then again. Natasha was always fiercely protective on the ones she loved. Fortunately for the team, no missions were being assigned. The others could avoid Tony without difficulty.

Natasha had been spending more time with Kyra now, she'd read to her in Russian. Tawny and Emma were not particularly fond of this due to the language barrier. But it helped Kyra relax each time she panicked. No one ever bothered to read to her during time with HYDRA. Pepper stopped by too. Both women overwhelmed with maternal instincts to protect the fragile girl. Memories were coming back to Kyra now that her brain was functioning and her physical health had become stable and was improving every day.

 **Kyra's POV**

It's usually when I'm sleeping. I see visions. It's like scenes from a movie. Bruce thinks they are memories. I, I can see them and feel it, but I just, don't remember on my own much. I was anxious to get my life back. I wanted to know who I was. So I slept at every chance I had.

 _**Dream**_

 _There's a young girl in a dark room. It smells of cold and wet cement. It's safe to say she's underground, where I'm not sure. The walls are dingy, paint chipping from cinder blocks. The only other objects in the room besides me are a toilet/sink and a small blanket. I sleep on the ground. I have a feeling that having the thin and torn blanket was special treatment. The door to this horrible room was steel. It was easy to assume it was thick solid metal and no one was getting out unless they wanted us to. I felt dread. Dread, anger, and fear coming from the young woman. Mostly fear. I felt it in my chest as well. It faded though. The girl had someone. Someone who would save her. I felt like I knew this girl. That I knew this place. Suddenly a tall man with an expensive looking suit walked in. The younger woman glared at the man without a second thought. This only caused the man to smirk at the hatred that oozed off of her. I tried to touch the girl. But my hand went through her. IT was odd._

" _I would expect nothing less from the defiant Kyra Stark." The man's voice was deep. It triggered a sense of nausea in my stomach. And hatred. Mostly hatred. It seemed to fill every fiber in my being. This young girl was me. Is this what I looked like? When did this memory happen? "Still counting on your big brother to save you?"_

" _He will." My voice was firm. Suddenly it's like I was watching this play on a screen. The man hit my younger self without mercy. The door opened again._

" _It's our seven month anniversary my dear! I congratulate vou on staying alive!" A short horrible looking man waddled into the room. His hair was disheveled, he looked like Igor from Frankenstein. The suit was clearly the boss. So who's this jerk? More anger flared from my younger self._

" _Has it been seven months already?" The suit smiled in a wicked fashion. "My how time flies. For a man with unlimited resources your brother is sure taking a long time to find you." The younger self faltered for only a moment. Her face hardened. She looked so brave. This just made the two men laugh._

" _Eventually you vill break. They alvays do." The scientist wobbled out of the room. Peirce following behind. Two guards hauled my younger self up from the floor and dragged me out. There was going to be pain. I knew that. I was being taken to torture. But my younger self wouldn't stop fighting. She still struggled even if it was pointless. The scene blackened as the group vanished behind the thick metal door. Leaving me alone in the darkness._

 _**End Dream**_

I didn't shoot up from bed. It was just a memory. Not a very happy memory, but nothing too sad. I've had ones that were depressing. This one made me feel strong. Nothing like how I felt now. But I was strong then. I could try to become strong again.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

By Kyra's year anniversary she was walking on her own. Hadn't had an episode in 5 weeks and had wormed her way into everyone's heart. Tony was eventually forgiven after Kyra expressed her love for the suit they had made her. Not only did it monitor her, but it neutralized her powers with a small vibration. Kyra was so thrilled that no one had the heart to stay mad at Tony. Her repetitive hugs brought joy and guilt to the head of their household. He's plan was to leave the past in the past. And not tell her a single thing. Kyra had started to talk to all of the Avengers now. Save Thor who was tending to business in Asguard. Still a little weary around Steve and Clint, but would no longer run or scream when they spoke to her or touched her. She'd still flinch a little. But the progress was astounding all of the doctors involved in her care. No one paid too much attention to the little slips. She was doing so well. She was finally getting better.

"Kyra my dear sister!" Tony called out. He continued to speak, but all words were lost as Kyra was thrown into a memory.

 **Kyra's POV**

 _**Flash back**_

" _You still don't believe us my dear? Well come on, let's clean you up. We are going to a party." Peirce stated. My hatred for the man was intense. But if they were letting me leave, I could finally escape after 11 months in this shit hole I could finally go home. If they were going to be stupid enough to let me leave the room then I was sure as shit going to take advantage of it. The promise of freedom was too great. I was quickly cleaned and dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. I was kept handcuffed at all times. Flanked by two guards, both at least twice my size. We were led to the testing room. I started to resist when seeing the doors. All that did was get me a fist to the stomach. While I was gasping for breath I was strapped to a chair. Once the air returned to my lungs I glared at Peirce and the head doctor. Peirce was more than pleased with himself. Cocky bastard. The doctor how ever had a very large needle in his hand. I eyed the syringe, causing both men to giggle._

" _Do not vorry my dear. This vill only hurt a vot." Suddenly electricity surged through my body from the restraints. I couldn't move. With wide eyes I watched that creep go behind me. The needle pierced my neck. I couldn't help but wonder what I was being injected with this time. The electricity hurt like shit. The only reason I felt the needle was it was moving. There was something in my skin now. The shocks slowed slightly. I was released from my restraints. They just popped open. My cuffs were soon unlocked as well. My eyes flashed with the hope of freedom. Peirce seemed to sense this._

" _Before you get any ideas Ms. Stark let the good Doctor explain what he has just injected into your spinal cord." Smug bastard. The doctor started speaking rapidly in his very thick accent. Russian? Bulgarian? German? I wasn't sure. I couldn't understand him. "In simpler terms, if you walk more than 10 feet away from this device while it is activated, a massive electric shock will run along your entire spinal cord effectively paralyzing you."_

" _Should vou survive ve shock by some mirvacle vou vill be in va coma for ve vest vof vour life. As all neurons vin vour brain vill be damvaged veyond revair." The doctor concluded. This isn't possible._

" _Still skeptical my dear?" Peirce taunted. "Here is a small taste for you then. Please stand." I was thrown on my feet. "This light means that the device is armed. Hold her there." Peirce started stepping backwards. The shock was small at first enough to make me jump. "That is the warning at 8 feet." My body felt as if it were vibrating. It was such a strange sensation. Suddenly a large shock rocked my body. It lasted half a second but it was long enough to make me drop to my knees in pain. "That was a small taste of what happens when you go further than 10 feet." I was on the floor gasping. Peirce stepped forward and was looking down on me now. "I can also choose to shock you at any time. So if you get out of line my dear you will still be punished. Observe" Another small shock ran through my body. It caused my arms and legs to convulse. I was so tired now. "So, we won't be doing anything foolish will we hmm?" I was lying in a crumpled mess at this demonic man's feet, yet somehow I still managed a glare. "Ah, ah, ahh!" he taunted waving the remote. "Come my dear we are going to be late. Bring her." I was soon on my feet being dragged behind Pierce by today's muscle combo. We were making so many turns it was hard to keep up. There were at least 5 locked doors. I was still too disoriented from the electric shock to do much of anything. Everything was a blur until there was blinding sunlight. I cried out from the shock and the pain. We were outside of the building. We were outside. I felt the warm rays of the sum on my skin. It was setting. I tried to gather our location. Then I saw Stark Tower in the distance. We weren't in some foreign country. My face contorted in pain at seeing where we were. I would only have to drive roughly 10 miles and I'd be home. And Tony still hadn't found me…. I could feel Peirce gloating. This sadist loooved pain. It appeared mine was his favorite. Yippee! "Are you ready to go home Ms. Stark?" I snapped my head towards him so fast I heard something crack. He laughed at my reaction. "The party we are attending is for your brother's 22_ _nd_ _birthday! It would be a shame for you to miss it! Of course, we can't have anyone recognize you so you will be wearing a wig and sun glasses." We had been driving along now. Almost home… Walking into Stark tower was easy… Peirce made our first order of business to greet the birthday boy. My stomach churned._

 _There he was. Laughing and having the time of his life, while I'd been starved, beaten, electrocuted, tortured, experimented on, and left in isolation. He was smiling brightly. He was buzzed. Not drunk yet. His eyes weren't too glassy._

" _Happy Birthday Mr. Stark." My brother was standing 3 feet in front of me. Behind the massive sun glasses my eyes were watering._

" _Ahh, thank you for coming! Please make yourself comfortable!" Tony tried to blow Peirce off. If you didn't have a short skirt and lots of cleavage showing Tony wouldn't be interested._

" _Mr. Stark could I have just one moment. It could be the best birthday present you could ask for."_

" _Can you bring back the dead?" He asked bitterly._

" _No I can't but my friend here has information on you sister Kyra, She's been missing hasn't she?" Tony scoffed and started to walk away with every step my heart shattered more. "Mr. Stark, are you truly not interested? This is your sister after all." Tony turned around._

" _I don't give two shits about Kyra. My mom is the one who wanted her. Mom and Dad are dead. She's the one who should be dead. Not them." And that's when my last ounce of hope shattered. The last little bit of my will to fight. And Peirce knew. That was the whole point of this trip. To show me I had no one who cared. Nothing to go back to. Peirce and Tony may have kept talking. I stopped listening. We were soon back in the car then I was back in my cell._

" _I'll give you some time alone with your thoughts my dear." He knew he'd won._

" _What do you want me to do?" I asked in a broken voice._

" _Help me save the world." He walked closer, draping his expensive suit jacket around my shoulders. The door opened and there was the man. The one with the perfect blue eyes. "This is The Asset, Soldier this is Kyra." I felt pathetic in this man's eyes. He looked down on me, like everyone always had. The sting of Tony's words hit me all over again. I looked down at the floor. Biting back unwelcome tears. "The Asset was a broken man before HYDRA saved him. He too was left to die by his brother. But we have made him strong. And he has brought the wrath of hell itself upon our enemies. Join him in service to HYDRA my dear. Help us save the world." Looking from the "Asset" to Peirce then back again. I saw something in the Asset's eyes. Recognition? Did he remember saving me? Were we truly alike, or was this another trick. At this point, I don't know if I really care. I didn't respond. My voice seemed to have died along with the hope I had any sort of future._

 _**End**_

Gasping for breath my knees buckled. I remembered the last time I saw Tony. I had been standing right in front of him. I had been missing for 11 months, all he cared about was drinking. My chest was heaving. There was noise around me. The others. I was in Avengers Tower. "He didn't even _care_ …" I couldn't help the disbelief and pain that ate at my heart. He had been so attentive, overly affectionate actually. Is that why? I finally came all the way back when I heard Pepper's voice.

"Kyra, Kyra honey what's wrong?" Pepper's voice was frantic. She panicked so much. I hate making her sound scared. I don't want her to be scared. But she is and it's because of me. I shook my head.

"Just a bad memory Pep, don't worry." My voice wasn't as even as I would like. Deep breaths were calming me down. Tawny had been teaching me relaxing techniques. For when I have panic attacks. They still happen. But not as much. That memory though. I can't believe I didn't hurt someone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head again.

"Not now." I took a deep breath. How could I? You don't want me to talk about it Pep, I felt empty. That desperation was back. "May I have some strawberry banana juice please?" Changing the subject is easy with Pepper. She must have nodded. I felt her kiss my forehead and heard her heels click away. I just have to ask for something and they are so excited I've asked that they forget about what I didn't want to talk about. It didn't work so well with Emma and Tawny, but they seemed to understand me well enough. I had started breathing normally by the time Pepper came back. Natasha and Bruce were there, along with Tawny and Emma. It was nice they all cared, but it was still a lot.

"Hey, Kee, are you okay kid?" _Tony_ … I took a deep breath. He must have changed his mind at some point.

"You… care now…"

"..What? Of course I care Kyra! You're my sister." He replied his voice sounded hurt. He did care. That made me smile a little. It would have been better if it had been all those years ago. But I guess, better late than never. I'm tired of being unhappy and crying all the time. I have so much now. I could never complain.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Onie…" I took a sip of the juice that Pepper had given me. "I like it here."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

No one really knew what to make of that statement. The Avengers plus Tawny and Emma were going to watch a movie. Pepper insisted that team building activities were a great idea. The last few had gone over really well. Kyra was bonding with the team. As the others walked in Kyra had a smile on her face. It made them smile too. If only they knew the pain she hid behind it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick note!**

 **I've changed this story a bit. This chapter has been updated, if you read it before, please read it again. Also Frosty appears in the next chapter! Wooooohooo! Give me enough love and I might post it early. I love feedback, good bad or ugly!**

* * *

 **Kyra's POV**

Dripping with sweat I shot up from bed. Rocking back and forth. Another HYDRA memory. Looking around frantically I realized that it was pointless. You're still blind Kyra. Duh! The thought made me role my lifeless eyes. I'm still in my bed at home. I've got 7 random tells that I leave around my bed to make sure I am where I'm supposed to be. All of my little nicks were there. I listened and didn't hear Tawny or Emma stirring. Good, I didn't wake them. Laying back down I focused on my breathing and my chant. "It's in the past. It can't be changed. Focus on the future. It's in the past. It can't be changed. Focus on the future."

When you lose yourself completely, you can never go back. Your old life is gone, and you have to make a new one. Each night memories from my old life surface. Most of them are from my time at HYDRA. Those suck. The ones from my time before are hard to grasp. It's like trying to catch a cloud. All I can do is see them. They never truly stay. I don't want to remember the HYDRA dreams… The only good thing that has come from them is I'm understanding my powers better and I get to see Frosty. I had other friends too. I don't know their names or faces. But I hear their voices. It's in my head and only sometimes. I mentioned it to Tawny and she looked at me with concern. Now I'm taking pills to "help me feel better" But I am getting better. They aren't just voices they are memories! They have to be. I'm not imagining them. I know I'm not. No one seems to believe me though, so I've stopped talking about it. I keep the voices to myself. I keep most of my memories to myself. Everyone has spent a year trying to make me better. They don't want to hear about the bad stuff. Every time I mention something negative to Pepper she tears up. Tony got mad when I told him about the beatings I went through. He slammed his fist into a wall and left. He didn't come back around for 4 days. I figured out quick that no one here wanted to hear bad news. I didn't want to talk about it either. I'd been miserable for the last 10 years. Who would want to relieve that? Bruce and Helen seemed to be the only ones who really knew how I was, besides Tawny and Emma. I told Emma everything and told Tawny most things. Mostly because they could tell when there was more. I wanted it to stop, so bad. All the pain. They never got mad at me either. Or cried. Or made me feel like I'd done something wrong by telling them. It was really nice. What happened had been wrong. But it was in the past. Tawny constantly said "There is nothing anyone can do to change the past. All we can do is look forward, remembering the lessons our past has taught us." I told myself that line at least 500 times a day. "It's in the past. It can't be changed. Focus on the future. It's in the past. It can't be changed. Focus on the future." Finally my breathing started to slow. I felt my muscles relax and focused on as many happy things as I could. It wasn't always easy. But I had to try. By some miracle I fell asleep. I didn't dream. After my previous memory I was thankful for that.

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyra still didn't know everything her suit could do. She had no idea that it was monitoring her vitals 24/7. The data was very helpful to the four doctors in charge of caring for her. That's how they just seemed to know. JARVIS was instructed to notify Bruce, Tawny and Emma should any of her stats spike. After the first week. They found Kyra was more distressed if the others were disturbed from her dreams. It was decided that the data would be collected and a meeting would happen the next morning. The only time the others were to be notified is if Kyra was medically injured. Or didn't stop crying after 5 minutes.

"We should just tell her." Tawny started as the three in house doctors met for their morning meeting. "She wouldn't bother lying then."

"I disagree." Emma replied instantly. "What if she feels like a lab rat? If she thinks she is our test subject she is less likely to open up to us."

"These are both good points." Bruce murmured as he took a deep swig of his coffee.

"What's more important? That she tells us the truth or feels comfortable?" Emma looked at Tawny. The two were coworkers. They'd established an odd relationship. Emma becoming much more emotionally attached to Kyra.

"She's wasting energy and time by keeping everything bottled up. It will deter her progress further down the line. That was the only point I was making."

"It is interesting to observe what she is lying about though. She states she's fine. It seems to be because she doesn't want to hurt any of us."

"It is a sweet thought Bruce, but will still harm her in the future." Emma was staring into her cup of tea as Tawny spoke. "We are trying to establish the strongest base of support that we can. If it's initiated with lies then when she falls, it will cause more damage than the truth will now."

"We should still respect her wishes." Emma piped up. "It's her choice to talk about it or not. We shouldn't be forcing her to do anything."

"I agree. Pepper and Tony have not had good reactions when Kyra has confided in them. It's understandable that she would be withdrawn after that kind of an experience. But she needs to know that she is safe. That she can come to us and speak without judgment."

"I feel we've already established that."

"She still has doubts Bruce."

"I wouldn't want to speak to anyone who was always watching me without my consent. Doesn't evoke a sense of comfort." Emma paused bringing her tea too her mouth. "Besides, she will always have doubts, she was tortured. It will take more than 10 years to hopefully erase that damage."

"But," Tawny interrupted. "What happens when she finds out? What's more important? Short term or long term improvement."

"You have a point." Bruce agreed. Emma hummed in response, drinking from her cup. "I need to start testing her powers soon anyway. The only way we can help her gain control is to know what is happening when she uses her powers."

"So she'll be finding out either way." The others nodded to Emma. She frowned. "I just don't like it," Tawny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not crazy about it either. But we need to set her up for long term success."

"I'll talk to her about testing later today."

"I think that's too soon Bruce."

"I agree with Emma on this one." Tawny backed up her partner. "She needs to branch out a bit more. She can keep her memories to herself. But developing her social skills is imperative. She should be encouraged to spend more time with the team."

"Movie night went pretty well last time."

"Pepper did mention wanting to try it again." Bruce supplied. "Al though the whole team is going to be staying for the next few weeks. The number of people may still be a little overwhelming."

"We should let Kyra decide." Emma's statement was met with two nods of approval.

Kyra wasn't too interested in a movie night. There's not much that she can do, being blind. It reminded her constantly of her disability, of her past and everything she's trying to ignore. Pepper sounded sooooo excited though. So Kyra being Kyra, didn't want to say no.

"You don't have to say yes Kyra," Emma cooed softly in her ear.

"I know, but… I want to make everyone happy… and it might be fun. Plus, Nat King Cole is supposed to be in this movie!"

 **Kyra's POV**

I haven't watched this movie before. I won't really be watching it now. Pepper say's it's a western. And it's got Nat King Cole in it. He has the most calming voice in the world. I snuggled up with Natasha and Emma. We were sharing one of my many fuzzy blankets. Tony had bought an absurd amount of the fuzzy blankets for me. It seemed like he didn't know how else to show affection. It didn't bother me too much. I had the rest of the Avengers to look after me. I…trusted them… It was a scary concept. But I did. I felt safe here. I had a small smile on my face as I leaned into Natasha listening to Tony complain. This. This was home.

"I just don't understand…. This movie came out in 1965! It's almost as old as, as Capsicle!"

"Classic things have their charm too Onie." I breathed out softly. I felt like everyone was looking at me and started fidgeting. I was starting to speak more openly. But it was mostly when I was around Natasha, Emma, Pepper, Clint and Steve. Everyone was still getting used to it.

"She's got you there Stark." Clint replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You… you want to watch this Kyra?" He breathed in disbelief I nodded hesitantly, looking down. I was still afraid of a lot of things. There was a soft pause. I kept my sightless eyes down. It was a habit I'd had beaten into me from those Tentacle Loving bastards. Tony walked over and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you kid." Pepper came in with Steve carrying multiple bowls of popcorn. They set them down around the coffee tables.

"Let's start the movie then." Pepper chirped. JARVIS dimmed the lights and started the film. It was good. I was happily watching the movie. It's set in the 1890s. The heroine is Cat Ballou. She comes home from school to her father's ranch. She discovers her father was being threatened by a gunman. The man gave me the shivers. But I think he was supposed to. Cat brings home two "outlaws" to try and keep her father safe along with his farm hand Jackson. They were really funny.

 **Clint's POV**

Short stack was loving the movie. She was completely relaxed. It was something I think everyone could get used to. Frank Ballou was getting followed around by his three 'guards'

"Now stand back! I could trip over one of you and get trampled in the crowd." Kyra giggled. It was music to all of our ears. She couldn't see what was happening. Ballou just got shot by the 'bad guy' I glanced at Kyra to make sure that she was alright. She was frowning. Then Cat screamed in agony at the loss of her father. Kyra quickly screamed just as loud.

 **Kyra's POV**

 _**Flashback**_

 _The blond woman screamed at the top of her lungs as she rushed into the room. The blood that stained almost every surface must have been too much for her weak mind. She was supposed to be gone. I didn't want to kill her. My mission was just this man she was screaking about. She didn't need to die. But I was to kill and not be seen. She turned around and faced me finally realizing the danger she was in. 3 seconds later the woman laid on the floor with a gaping hole in her forehead. It was a quick death. The sound of her scream still echoed in my mind. Blood oozing down her forehead. I looked down at the mess. It was my mission. To drag out the death. I had no choice. The mission wasn't finished though. I took out my hack saw and began to remove my target's head. Peirce demanded I bring him the heads of my targets. Finally the limp was severed, packaged and ready for transfer. I glanced at the fear stricken face of that woman. I didn't care. I wasn't built to care. I wasn't allowed to care._

 _But even as she lay motionless. I could still hear her screaming._

 _**Flashback End**_

"Kyra! Kyra honey! Kyra it's _alright_." I heard someone screaming my name. Over that woman's screaming. She was coming for me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice! I couldn't stop it! I _had_ to kill him! I had to! You weren't _supposed_ to be there! You were _supposed_ to be at your friend's house! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…. So _, so, sorry…_." The words flowed out like a waterfall. I was shaking. I deserved it. Revenge was everyone's right. But I thought she was dead….

"Kyra! Kyra! Look at me! Kyra open your eyes!" I was being shaken. I know. I know that voice… who…? I was suddenly back in the living room curled up on the couch. Natasha was cupping my face with Pepper and Steve right behind her. Clint was rubbing my back soothingly. I started gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. What was that? What, when… why…. Why did I….?

 **Natasha's POV**

Kyra's scream scared the crap out of all of us. She sounded like she was being murdered. She instantly paled and became unresponsive. Her eyes glazed over and her face was stone cold. Her body was rigid. We all crowded around her in a second. The movie kept playing, completely forgotten. Even by the AI that runs our house. I grabbed Kyra's face and tried to bring her back. Pepper was rubbing circles on her back gently and stroking her hair. She started sobbing hysterically.

"Kyra! Kyra honey! Kyra it's _alright_!" Emma tried soothing. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice! I couldn't stop it! I _had_ to kill him! I had to! You weren't _supposed_ to be there! You were _supposed_ to be at your friend's house! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…. So, _so, sorry…._ " Her voice broke off at the end. It was a flashback of one of her kills. I know from experience that these are some of the worst to come out of. I kept searching her face for recognition. To see if she was coming back to us.

"Come on Kyra, come back to us. Come back. You're safe." I cooed to her gently. "Come back, princess." Her breathing rate started to level out. She was gasping for air like she'd been underwater for ages. She was shaking.

"Na...Natasha?" she gasped out.

"Oh honey!" Pepper cried as soon as she was starting to respond. Kyra buried her head into Pepper's shoulder and cried. A few minutes later she calmed down enough to pull away from Pepper. Clint had jumped off the couch by this time, Pepper taking his seat instantly.

"…I'm…I'm sorry for ruining movie night…. Guys…" she whimpered out. Her shoulders were rounded. Whatever memory it had been took a lot out of her. "I'm _always_ ruining _everything_ ….." she said it so quietly that I don't know if anyone else heard her.

"Movie night isn't over yet Princess. The movie isn't even half over yet." I said smiling.

"But, what if… I..?"

"Then we'll pause the movie again. Besides, this was a great time for a bathroom break and beverage refill." Tony stated nonchalantly. He was getting good at that. The room became quiet so only the movie could be heard. Suddenly Cat shouted. "Love is not blind! I see all your faults and I know what you're like and I don't care! I love ya anyhow!" We all looked towards Kyra's teary face.

"No matter what Short stack. We love ya anyhow." Clint said smugly imitating Cat's voice horribly. Kyra cracked a small smile. I don't know if she could tell, but we were all smiling at her.

 **Kyra's POV**

" _No matter what Short stack. We love ya anyhow._ " Clint stated from my right. His voice was smug and had a funny western accent. Like he was stating the simplest, truest fact in the world. I suddenly felt so warm. Safe. Nat and Pepper were on either side of me. Emma was close too. I could feel them both squeeze me gently. I was safe. I was loved. I was home.

The movie sounded really good. Cat ended up riding of into the sunset in a hearse with her rag tag band of outlaws. She'd killed a man, but the people she loved still supported her. It was a nice ending. Nat King Cole sang through most of the movie. Every time I got nervous a few minutes later he was singing again and it calmed me right down.

 **Tony's POV**

It was weird that Nat King Cole still calmed Kyra down. Nostalgic seeing her face relax at his voice. It reminded me of all the times she'd listen to that stupid song with Dad. He only had a soft spot for Kyra. Now that I wasn't jealous of it I could see why. _"Ooo! Daddy! Will you dance with me?!"_ Her young voice rang in my memory. I wanted her to be that happy again. Always. Part of the old Kyra was still in there. I wonder if his songs would help Kyra remember her older memories. I'll have to talk to Bruce about it later.

 **3rd Person's POV**

As Kyra's physical health grew, Tony felt pressured to bring her back to herself as soon as possible. Tony orchestrated a series of 'Modern Culture Lessons'. Thor and Steve join as well. None of these ended well if Tony were directly involved.

"Tony, are you really sure you want to keep doing this? After every lesson you end up injured or unconscious."

"It's for the greater good Bruce. My sister needs to be brought up with the times." Raising his hand in determination, then wincing at the pain the motion caused him. "She's missed too much Bruce, and it's my fault. She needs to be brought back to the world. She needs her life back."

"It doesn't work like that Tony."

"It has to. I've failed her enough." Bruce shook his head at Tony. In typical Stark fashion he believed that he could save Kyra. Then by doing so absolve all of his sins from their childhood. Though his persistence caused a larger rift to grow between the Starks. Kyra wasn't alone though. She'd taken to playing pranks with Clint. Steve would read to her regularly. Thor would entertain Kyra with stories of Asguard. All of them happily taking her out of the prison that was her memories. Kyra was still sleeping as much as possible. If only to find some more of herself.

 **Kyra's POV**

There are still no real faces in my memories. Not of the people I want to know. Everything is blurred or distorted. At least all of the things I want to remember. Everything I want to forget is clear as day. I've killed so many people. I didn't pull the trigger or hold the knife, Frosty did. We were a team. I could remember that much. Cold and cold hearted. Frozen. Permanently.

** _Flashback**_

 _I sat in a dark room. Eyes forward. No expression. I was a tool and nothing more. I needed to remember that. Remember my place. Or they would remind me. The pain. The door to the room creaked open. A small scientist waddled in. I kept my eyes forward. No eye contact. Speak when spoken to. Remember your place. "Vell done my dear. I hear your mission vas a big success." I didn't respond. I don't know what this man wants. Will he hurt me? Make me bleed? T..touch me? I shuttered at the thought. Frosty was still on his own mission. So he wouldn't be here to save me. Even if he wasn't. Fighting only got us beaten worse. At least he wouldn't have to hear me screaming. "This vay my dear." Silently standing I followed the man. Four guards instantly flanked me. I didn't even flinch. This was normal. I was being lead to the experimentation room. My blood ran cold. Inside I was terrified. Everything inside me screamed to run. Remaining stoic I walked on. The chair however wasn't empty. The gleam of a metal arm. It was Frosty. I was to watch him be tortured. I had done everything perfectly. Why was I being punished?_

 _"Ah, our second asset has arrived. My dear. Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head quickly. My eyes remained down but I could see Frosty's muscles tense instantly. They were usually tense, but the action showed me, something horrible was coming. "Your mission is not complete." I met the eyes of my commander._

 _"Who lives?" Panic lacing my crackling voice. I'd made sure the entire family was dead. Every. Last. Soul. How could I have failed? A large hand quickly connected with my skull._

 _"You will speak when spoken to asset." Two of the guards forced me to my knees. I wanted to struggle to scream. But I knew that it would be worse if I did. There wasn't a point. This was my life. HYDRA saved me. Gave me a purpose. We were saving the world. My arms were held behind my back. Another hand gripped my hair fiercely. I could feel patches being ripped from my scalp, but made no sound. As I was trained. I was the Eyes, Frosty the fist. Both the property of HYDRA. "Now, my dear. It appears that you have gathered a following. The messes you leave after your kills have gained you a name. Would you like to know what it is?" My eyes were trained forward. Don't think. Don't speak. Don't look. Frosty is in trouble. One wrong move and we could both be killed. Or worse. He could be taken again. Our commander continued. "They state that only one with a frozen heart could commit such merciless crimes. You will now be known as Permafrost. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What is your name"_

 _"…K…" Kyra. My name is Kyra. No don't say that. A large fist slammed into the back of my neck._

 _"What was that my dear?"_

 _"Permafrost.."_

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"P..permafrost."_

 _"Who do you serve?"_

 _"HYDRA"_

 _"What is your purpose?"_

 _"To be the eyes of HYDRA for our fist so that we may change the world." I repeated. "Hail HYDRA" My voice sounded confident. Inside I was terrified. This is what they wanted to hear. They'd let us go now right? To our squalid cell where we couldn't even sleep._

 _"Prove your commitment to us my dear."_

 _"How?" I turned facing my commander. Desperate to be done with him. Done with this. Desperate to lay on the cold floor of my cell in the dark and know that I am safe._

 _"Our soldier has broken the rules." He turned towards Frosty. . If Frosty was anything it was loyal. We had to be. A greater desperation began to settle. They are going to make me torture my partner. My head rose in instinct. We can't show any emotions. That was the test. Where is my loyalty; To Frosty or HYDRA? "He was order to return to base upon completeing his mission." I nodded to my commander. Terrified of what Frosty could have done. "instead he made his way to the outskirts of Stollengrad" no... "He was ordered to return but instead he followed you on your mission." I was mission went well. Why would he do that? 'you know why.' a voice in my head whispered._

 _"What do you need me to do Sir?" My voice held an icier tone. I've never had to hurt Frosty before. He was all I had. I remember my kills. I never felt satisfaction; other than I would be able to return to base and eat. What were they going to make me do to him? My heart caught in my throat. God I prayed my fear didn't show._

 _"You will wipe his memories." No…. "He has grown unruly. He needs to be reset before he is returned to cryo-freeze." I knew fear flashed through my eyes. Flashing my gaze quickly to Frosty's I knew; he knew. This may be the last time we see each other. I was about to object. To ask to take his place. To take his punishment as he had so frequently done for me. But his eyes stopped me. They were always so expressive. They always betrayed him. 'Don't' that's what they were screaming. The mouth guard was in place, he was secured and ready to go. He couldn't move even with all of the strength and training they had given him. 'Obey them. Do it.' His eyes screamed the saddest thing in the world. 'Save yourself.' I nodded in response to my superior. Our silent conversation lasting only seconds. Walking towards the button I turned the unit on. The room came alive with the sound of electricity. I couldn't meet his eyes. I turned the switch and simply stared into space. Pretending I was anywhere but here. He'd trained me. Been my only friend. My partner. My Everything. All of that was going to leave him though. Again._

 _**Flashback End**_

I don't understand why I keep seeing that memory. It's one of the more frequent ones. It always ends with his screaming. I can still hear him screaming now. But he wasn't there. That was who knows how long ago. Hell he could be dead. Oh god, don't think like that. I want to save him. I want to find him. I, I need to. Everything was wet. I needed to change my sheets again.

"JARVIS? Can you get Emma or Tawny?"

"No need, I'm already here." Emma's voice cooed. "At least you weren't screaming this time." That offered next to no comfort. His deep voice was still in the back of my mind. Dying in pain. My heart physically clenched.

"Emma..." I gasped out. Gripping my shirt tightly.

"Kyra honey what is it?"

"It….hur..ts…" suddenly I was drowning again. I grabbed for air as I felt my throat close. There was a cold feeling. Someone was squeezing. His screaming got louder. I could hear Frosty as my name was ripped from his throat.

 **3rd Person POV**

Emma panicked as Kyra whimpered then went limp again in her arms. Laying her on the floor quickly an assessment was performed. JARVIS alerted every one of the situation. He rattled off Kyra's health stats as they changed.

"Heart rate 100 bpm and rising. An irregular rhythm. I believe Ms. Stark is having a heart attack." Bruce tore his way through the tower. The others took action. Tawny and Emma were grabbing medical supplies. Tawny prepped the defibrillator, Emma the breathing tube.

"It's charged. Emma back off." Leaning over the convulsing woman Tawny pressed the paddles together. "Clear." Half way to Kyra's room Bruce called to JARVIS.

"JARVIS I want a live feed of her stats. Heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen levels. Everything."

"Yes Doctor Banner." A virtual monitor appeared in the room and floated along with Bruce as he ran.

"Clear!"

"She's still not responding sir. Ms. Thurmond is preparing to intubate." Bruce burst into the room.

"Clear!" Tawny pulled back the paddles as Emma leaned forward preforming CPR.

"Oxygen levels are dropping. It appears she is not breathing. Her heart is beating at 47 bpm."

"JARVIS is there an obstruction?"

"No Doctor Banner, her airway is clear."

"She's back in sinus rhythm. Her heart rate is stabilizing." Tawny jumped up and grabbed the oxygen supplies.

"Ready to intubate." Emma's voice was cool and collected.

"Machine is set."

"Tube is in place." Emma looked up at the virtual screen displaying Kyra's stats. Her chest began to rise and fall slightly.

"The oxygen levels in her blood are rising steadily."

"Her heart rate is stable at 70 bpm." Taking a deep breath Tawny and Emma both leaned back as Bruce looked over Kyra. "What the hell just happened?" Tawny breathed in confusion.

"She was having a nightmare," Emma started. "At least I think? I didn't hear her scream."

"Ms. Kyra didn't make any sound." JARIVS announced. "I alerted you because her heart rate was elevated and her neurons were firing erratically." Tawny observed her clothes and noticed they were plastered to her body.

"She's dripping with sweat. Emma, help me dry her off."

"I'll grab towels." Hopping up the younger doctor headed towards the supply wardrobe.

"Bruce! What the hell happened!" Tony's face appeared in a virtual screen above the room. There was panic behind him. Pepper could be heard in the back crying hysterically.

"JARVIS, Block Tony's feed. We need to concentrate."

"What! Don'!"

"Yes Doctor Banner." Emma and Tawny had started to wipe off the sweat.

"God, she's freezing." Emma cried as her hand brushed her forehead.

"What's her temperature JARVIS?"

"Her normal temperature, steady 90 degrees. It appears she absorbed the heat from your hand Ms. Thurmond." Both Doctors looked towards Bruce.

"We can't wait any longer." Bruce and Tawny glanced at Emma. She gave a defeated nod, they couldn't hold off testing any more. She had to know what her suit did. They had to find out what was happening to her. It was the only chance of keeping her alive.

"I'll start testing tomorrow." As the adrenaline left their minds started to clear.

"We should tell the others."

"What? We don't know anything."

"I'll go." Bruce cut off the bickering. "Can you get her back in bed?"

"Yeah, just let me change the sheets." Nodding Bruce made his way out of the room.

The live feed from her room was playing in the lounge. Kyra laid on the floor. I breathing tube inserted. Medical stats were displayed but no one bothered to understand them. Tony held stood stiff as he watched Bruce leave the room. His muscles hard as stone. Bruce walked in and everyone but Tony rushed forward. Tony's broken heart only had eyes for Kyra.

 **Tony's POV**

I knew that the others were here. I knew that Pepper was only a few feet away from me. I knew that I wasn't alone. That didn't stop the feeling though. I knew that Pepper was crying and scared. But I didn't move from my spot. I could, I could easily move and reach out and hold the love of my life. Tell her it will be okay, we'll figure it out. It was a lie. False hope of a family. Some happy ending that's going to get ripped out of my hands every time it's within my grasp. Tawny and Emma were gently loading Kyra onto a stretcher so they could move her. I'd been cut out. All I could do was sit and watch. I was helpless. Helpless. I'm Anthony Edward Stark. I can do anything. I'll be damned if I take this sitting down. I am NOT helpless. I will not be helpless. I will not feel this way ever again. Dammit. I need a drink.

 **Bruce's POV**

They all rushed forward, demanding answers. Screaming, worrying, scared. Pepper gave a new meaning to the word frantic. She was being supported by Nat. I swore I almost saw a tear on her cheek. It was probably the light, or the stress, or anything really.

"I don't know." I muttered out softly. My broken eyes meeting theirs. "We still don't know." Pepper exploded at this. Her red eyes and blotchy face contorting with anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not know?! My baby sister just had a heart attack after waking up from a dream! How the hell is that possible."

"It isn't." I cut off Pepper's rant.

"Screaming isn't going to help the situation. Pep" Tony was noticeably absent. Pepper turned on Steve then. I'd been able to keep the Other Guy in check, but this was pushing it.

"Enough!" My voice was mixed with his and that was enough of a reason for everyone to shut up. "We're starting extensive testing of Kyra and her powers tomorrow. You all will know as soon as we do." I don't know if I was shaking in fear or rage. Incompetence is a feeling I'm familiar with. And the sting never dulls. I turned my back on the team and walked away. Natasha caught my gaze, but I didn't bother to hold hers. I was going to be up all night analyzing the data JARVIS collected. As I left the lounge I found Tony, leaning against the bar, a bottle of whisky in each hand. I left him to his booze. The stress of the night getting to everyone. But hopefully while he was in the bottle he didn't make things worse then they already were.

 **3rd Person POV.**

Testing began first thing the next morning. It continued for a few months. Kyra's memories about her powers were not coming back. All she knows is that she can physically push people away. Bruce has more interesting data. When a surge of power is omitted from Kyra her suit can tell exactly what the power and trajectory is.

"It's tied to your emotions Kee Kee,"

"So what I need to stop feeling?"

"No, you just need to learn some control."

 **Kyra's POV**

I have to learn controll. Learn it. Just like I'm having to learn how to walk and to learn how to talk. I'm an adult. I shouldn't have to do this shit! I have to learn how to deal with everything that's happened to me. I have to learn how to pretend it didn't. I have to learn how to smile and laugh. I don't want to. I can't forget. They all want me to, but I CAN'T. They want to pretend it was a vacation, but it wasn't. I've killed people. I'm a killer. Why don't they

"Kyra! For god sakes just pay attention! How do you EVER expect to get better if you don't listen! You aren't even trying!"

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyra's aura darkened as Tony scolded her. But he took no notice. He was mid-sentance when she started to laugh. It was soft at first. And it got louder. Grew strength. The air around Kyra shifted a bit. The energy in the room turned dark as Kyra's laughter grew darker. Tony, Bruce and Tawny watched her body shake with the ominous sound.

"I'm not trying." She managed to whisper out. "I'm not? Really?" she chuckled along with each word. "Huh, well I'll be damned. Here I thought I was."

"We know you're trying Kyra." Tawny tried to sooth. Kyra didn't even respond.

"Can't handle the focus being on anyone but you can you Stark?" Her voice lost the last ounce of playfulness. "I'm sorry that my abduction is an inconvenience for you. But in case you haven't noticed I'M DOING THE BEST I FUCKING CAN!" Everyone was caught off guard. Her shoulders were squared and she stood tall.

"Kyra, it's been."

"Over a year?! I know Anthony, you guys tell me that all the time. How long this is taking me. How slow I'm recovering. Remember this Tony, I was GONE FOR10 YEARS! And I'm starting to remember more and more and more every fucking day. And I. Don't. Want to. You want me to get better? Huh? To be happy and smile and laugh again. Be your sweet baby sister? Hmm?" Tony's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Not going to happen. I've killed people. Taken life. You can't fix that. Being treated like a science experiment and being studied sure as shit isn't fixing it either. I'm broken beyond repair. And ya know what, I don't really _feel_ like trying anymore. I'm all _tried out_. I've been fighting long enough and for what?!" Her body language relaxed and she turned from the group. Stumbling forward. "Frosty is probably dead now anyway. Besides, why the hell would he want someone as broken as me..." Bruce and Tawny were both surprised. But not for the same reason Tony was. Kyra was walking on her own. She was pissed, but she was walking. She made it out of the room with out running into anything.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Doctor Banner?"

"Pull up the live security feed. I want to see where Kyra is going."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help her! She's blind! She could hurt herself!"

"She doesn't need help. Look." Bruce had a wide smile on his face. She had made her way to the elevator with out help. "She's sending out small bursts of waves they're telling her what's around her and where she is. This is amazing." His smile grew as he watched her head right into her bedroom side stepping two pillows that were strewn on the floor. Bruce was grinning from ear to ear now. "JARVIS, I want you to show everyone this footage."

"Yes Sir."

"Bruc!"

"This is so fantastic!" Tawny's voice held nothing but excitement. "She's becoming more independent. She clearly needs therapy, but gosh! This is such a big step."

"My sister is blind and damaged. She can't walk on her own. What the hell do I pay you for!" Tony growled as he marched out of the room.

 **Tony's POV**

Kyra is clearly in some state of delirium. She thinks she can do these things. She's still damaged! She's blind for Christ sake! How can they sit there and smile about her walking. She's angry and depressed. How aren't they worried about that?! Why am I the only one who wants Kyra to get better! I mean she's just confused. She'll get there. She just needs to try harder. Like actually try. While we all support her. Protect her and keep her safe. Kyra is smiling all the time now. Her words were ringing in my head. 'Can't handle the focus being on anyone but you' They were all doing this as a favor to me. How is she not grateful? I saved her life. With out me she'd be dead. And I'm leaving very important work to make sure she's safe. I'm always doing that. How hard is it for her to just get over it? I did. She just needs to focus on stuff, and stop being such a cry baby about this 'Frosty' guy. I mean he's probably dead. I guarantee he is. Walking onto Kyra's floor I headed towards her room. She needs to know boundaries. And she's taking up too much of our time here. We can't keep going through these melt downs. She needs to get it together.

"Are you done pouting?" I called walking into the room.

"Tony, now isn't a good time." Emma murmured trying to push me out the door. I shoved her out of the way with ease. Kyra's head snapped in my direction a scowl embedded on her face.

"I don't understand how you can live with being so selfish." She needed to hear this. "You have every one of the Avengers focused solely on you. We have a world to save and an evil organization to destroy and all you do is whine about some idiot who's probably dead." She didn't respond which only made me angrier. I'm so sick of her ignoring me! "Listen to me Kyra! We are doing everything that we can! You aren't even trying! We've sacrificed our lives, jobs everything for you! I haven't had a real party in over a year because someone can't handle it. I'm starting to loose cred as the fun playboy. The media hasn't focused on us in ages! How, how can you sit there and be so ungrateful?! You expect me to clap for you when you are walking on your own?! You are twenty six years old Kyra. And you are acting like a child!" Emma kept trying to stop me, I shoved her out of the way each time. "Dammit, You work for me! You will do as I tell you and right now I'm telling you to mind your own fucking business!" I turned towards Kyra and she was gone. Where the hell could she have gone?! I roared again in anger. She's ignoring me, turning MY team against me. She has been for months. There was a shattering of glass in the bathroom. What the fuck did she break now. "Dammit Kyra! how many things am I going to have to replace because of your little hissy fits?!"

"Sir, Kyra has broken her mirror and is using it to slice her arm open. She has severed a major artery. She will bleed out in less then 3 minutes if help is not given. I've informed Doctor Banner." Emma sucker punched the back of my head. The world went quiet. I could see everyone running around. Some were screaming at each other. Others screaming at me. I didn't come back to until Steve carried Kyra's limp form.

"We're moving her to a physic ward Stark. She needs more help then we can give her."

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyra was driven to the best institution in the state. She had the best of everything including care. Tony was too stunned to realize what he had done. She just had a hissy fit. At least that's what he saw it as. The others saw it as a desperate cry for help. They knew Tony loved his sister. But she couldn't be anywhere near him. Not when she was like this. It took her another year and a half to stabilize mentally. She still attended Therapy 2 times a week. Steve had introduced Kyra to Sam Wilson. The two became fast friends. Kyra's circle of support was solid. At least with Tony out of the picture.

The Avengers did have jobs. And their work took them far from home. Tony in all of his arrogance created Ultron. A robotic bringer of death. After he was finally defeated Tony took a good look at his life. And didn't like what he saw. Tension between Steve and Stark had been growing. Tony bowed out and returned to Stark Tower after a new Avengers facility was made. Kyra opted to move their when she was finally released. It was another stab in Tony's heart. Pepper insisted that he needed to let her heal on her own. Figure out her life. That she'd come back. But Tony Stark waits for nothing and passed her off as the ungrateful brat she always had been.

After the escapade with Ultron two members of the team were lost. Bruce had vanished, and Tony felt no need to continue to risk his life. Four new members were added. Sam Wilson signed on as Falcon. Vison, Ultron's creation that brought peace rather then death, The Vision. And two HYDRA experiments Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Surrounded by Sam, Nat and Steve at all times Kyra started to break out of her shell. More "Modern Lessons" were conducted to instruct the new recruits. This brought Kyra, the Twins and Vison closer together. Pietro would do almost anything to make the young Stark laugh. Wanda's powers were similar to Kyra's in a small way, together Kyra was starting to gain the control she so desperately wanted. It may or may not have destroyed part of HQ once or twice, but that's not important.

The twins also shared the horrors of their past with Kyra. Both of them also being kept captive by HYDRA for 10 years. Their pasts were shared, and surprisingly Wanda was very accepting of Kyra once her childhood was explained. She'd never had any part in the weapons business, so it wasn't fair to hold that against her. The trio became nearly inseparable. Steve and Sam left frequently on missions. None of their allies knew exactly where they were going. But they always came back beat up and disappointed.

"What the hell happened this time?" Kyra asked in annoyance as the two men walked into the lounge.

"Over excited fans, that's all."

"With the outrage in the news about the 'damage' super humans are causing I find that very unlikely."

"They vere attacked by ve Winter Soldier."

"WHAT?!" Kyra screamed at Wanda's explanation. She whirled around. "Are you two out of your minds?! That's where you've been going?!"

"Kyra, calm down okay." Sam tried.

"Kyra, he is like us." Pietro interrupted. "He needs help as ve do."

"Da, but if he doesn't want help then they are wasting their time."

"You didn't want help for a while there Kyra."

"Kyra, we have to do this. He's, He's my best friend. You remember all the stories I've told you about Bucky?"

"You really think the Winter Soldier is your best friend from the forties."

"No, I know he is." Kyra sighed.

"Promise me, promise me you two will always tell me when you are leaving. I want a good bye hug every single time. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear." Steve smiled. Kyra pulled him towards her with her powers. Steve freaked out a bit. "They're getting stronger." He mentioned uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm getting stronger too. I don't want to fall apart again and I will if I lose you." She breathed as Steve wrapped her up.

"I know, but it means a lot that you are supporting me in this."

"I'd be a huge hypocrite if I didn't." She chuckled lightly. "Everyone deserves a chance. Especially if they've had their life stolen." Steve smiled widely. Sam clapped him on the back and wrapped Kyra up in a big bear hug.

"We're always careful kid."

"I know, now go get checked out in medical. And for Christ sakes shower. You two STINK." Laughing the two men followed Kyra's request. Things were looking up for the Avengers. There were always doubters. There always would be. But everyone had the same feeling. Things were going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I lied. I'm posting this anyway. I hope it's good! You've pit up with all this build up I feel guilty not giving you guys some Bucky/Kyra action. I still would love your opinions though!**

 **Also, I changed stuff in Ch. 10. So please go reread that, or this won't make much sense.**

* * *

 **Kyra's POV**

It had been three weeks. Three. Damn. Weeks. I was told absolutely nothing of course. Sam and Steve just left, with absolutely NO word. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was going to beat them senseless when they came home. _'If they come home.'_ The dark voice in the back of my head stated for the millionth time. _'Shut up!'_ I shouted back in my head. Ugh. I was getting another head ache. I felt someone touch my shoulder. Wanda. She and Pietro have been awesome. We are all experiments and it caused us to bond. They've been keeping me entertained and have been annoyingly diligent in making sure I eat and sleep.

"I want them back."

"Ve know Милашка" I looked over a Pietro and glared. I hated it when he called me pet names. He smirked but raised his hands in surrender.

"I am NOT your _cutie-pie_ Pietro." I bark out halfheartedly.

"You are cute." Wanda teased.

"And you love pie." Pietro added.

"Вы двое невозможно. _(You two are impossible)_ I muttered.

"Da, but you looooove us!" Pietro laughed as he wrapped me and Wanda in a hug. I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

"Excuse me Ms. Kyra."

"What is it JARVIS?"

"Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson just entered the building. They are on their way to the living area." My eyes widened.

"Pietro!"

"On it!" he replied as he rushed us down to the living room. I waited impatiently for the ding of the elevator that announced they were here.

"Hey Kee Kee." I heard Sam state softly.

"Pietro, point me in the right direction." I ordered softly. He was used to me bossing him around by now. He led me forward. I could sense 3 bodies. The one in the middle I didn't recognize. I stopped a few feet away. _God_ I was going to beat them _senseless_. "Well come give me a hug Sammy!" I stated in the happiest voice I could manage. Sam laughed lightly and walked forward. I had my arms open for him. We hugged. I quickly pulled back and socked him in the face as hard as I could. Sam was taller than me so I had to angle my fist up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU _THINKING_!?" I roared as I stalked towards the startled man. He let out a groan of surprise and pain as he fell backwards. I grabbed his shirt and just pummeled his face. Steve was screaming in the background. Pietro quickly grabbed me and pulled me away. Wanda then used her powers to hold me in place. "GOD DAMMIT WANDA LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!"

"No Kee Kee! Calm down voman!"

"Shut your face Pietro!"

"What the _hell_ Kee Kee!?"

"I'll deal with you soon Rogers!" I snarled pointing in the general area of his voice.

"Kee, what the hell that hurt!" Sam stated shocked.

"GOOD! IT WAS _SUPPOSED_ TO HURT YOU JERK!"

"What the hell did I do?!"

"YOU LEFT!" I screamed! My voice starting to get hoarse.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Everyone in the room stopped. Kyra took a few deep breaths trying to breath. Pietro could tell she was having problems. He flashed to the kitchen and returned seconds later with a glass of water. He held it up for Kyra.

"Пейте Киру. _(Drink Kyra)_ " He coaxed

"Придурок _(Jerk)_ " she muttered before she drank the water.

"Все для моего любимого сумасшедшего человека! _(Anything for my favorite crazy person!)_ " Pietro replied with a smirk. Kyra took a big breath.

"You are lucky I love you Piet." Kyra turned back to the elevator. "You promised Sam. You BOTH _promised_."

"Kyra we.."

" _Don't_ interrupt me Steve!" Kyra took a breath trying to maintain some sort of calm. "What does family mean?" There was a pregnant silence that followed. "Hmm?" Neither man replied. " _Family_ is supposed to mean _love_. It's _supposed_ to mean we stick together." She was glaring in Sam's direction. " _Family_ is NOT supposed to disappear without a trace."

"Kyra we…"

"You WHAT Sam?! _Huh?!_ You were trying to _protect_ me?! Huh?! God DAMMIT I am _not_ a fragile piece of glass!"

"Kyra you can't go on missions. You know that." Steve replied.

"I DON'T NEED MY EYES TO SEE STEVE!" Kyra roared. Rage contorting her face. "I'VE BEEN _FREE_ FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS STEVE! I'VE BEEN _HOME_ FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS! You _PROMISED_ after SHEILD went down. After Ultron that you guys would ALWAYS _at least_ say good bye. I've stayed out of the field like you asked me to Steve. You PROMISED." She was shaking now. "Instead, you leave. No note, no call, nothing. _Nothing!_ FOR THREE FUCKING WEEKS."

"Kyr"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! HYDRA COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU AS BAIT FOR ME! I HAVE LOST ENOUGH PEOPLE TO THOSE BASTARDS! They have taken enough from me! NO. MORE. Losing Frosty was bad enough. DO. NOT. Make me worry about losing you two idiots." Kyra started to pant slightly. Steve was still holding on to his friend. Sam had managed to get up and was heading towards Kyra.

 **Sam's POV**

I was going to hug her then I noticed how ragged her breathing was. "Kee Kee, why are you so out of breath?" She shouldn't be this tired from yelling.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I haven't been sleeping."

" _Kyra_!"

"She has been sleeping. Just not vell." Wanda assured. "Pietro and I have been keeping an eye on her."

"Da, she is nothing but _trouble_." Pietro added as he wrapped his arm around Kyra's waist.

"I'm tired of losing people. I'm tired of panicking and worrying. I'm tired of fighting. I just want a little time where we can just be a happy fucked up family." Kyra sounded

"Ha! You've had plenty ov fight in you da last three veeks." Pietro teased. "Ve had to force you to eat."

"Da I know Pietro. I was there. Идиот _(Idiot.)_ "

"Ты любишь меня и ты это знаешь. _(You love me and you know it.)_ " Pietro had his usual cocky smirk on.

"Wait…. Are… Are you guys a thing?" I asked with nothing but concern in my voice. That cocky bastard was NOT good enough for our little sister.

 **Pietro's POV**

Sam's face was priceless. He looked so pissed. I had a great idea to fuck with them for hurting my sister. I leaned in to Kyra's ears.

"Принцесса. Давайте повеселиться хм? _(Princess. Let's have some fun hmm?)_ "

"Какие Пьетро? _(What kind Pietro?)_ "

"Вид, который делает уверен, что они никогда не сделать это снова. _(The kind that makes sure they never do this again.)_ "

"Вы думаете, что я думаю? _(Are you thinking what I'm thinking?)_ "

"Да сестра и я. Следовать моему примеру. _(Yes sister I am. Follow my lead.)_ "

They all HATED that I was a flirt. Kyra usually put a stop to it. But I could tell they were all worried that I'd win her over. Which is disgusting because she is as much my sister as Wanda is. I moved behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. Resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I should thank you voth. If you hadn't left her all alone. I vouldn't ov had the chance to make her mine." I nuzzled Kyra's neck for extra show. I have no idea how I'm keeping a straight face right now.

"He's a cocky bastard." Kyra stated affectionately. "But he's _MY_ cocky bastard now." She looked over and kissed my cheek. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up with out laughing.

"KYRA!" Steve burst out in absolute rage. We were both biting our lips to keep from laughing. Tony took this moment to enter the living room. He looked at Cap then raised an eyebrow. "Tony! HOW can you be okay with this?!" Sam had a look of disbelief on his face. While they were focused on Tony I asked Wanda to tell him to play along. I saw him smirk and nod.

"Why wouldn't I be? The kid's a hero." That was what it took. Kyra and I started crying we were laughing so hard. She collapsed in my arms.

"Вы видели их лица?! _(Did you see their faces?!)_

"Я не могу дышать ... Вы можете верить им ?! Я даже не могу! _(I can't breathe... can you believe them?! I can't even!)"_

"как если бы вы двое когда-либо будет вместе ! _(as if you two would ever actually be together!)"_

Kyra and I cried at the same time. "мы знаем! это отвратительно! _(We know! That's disgusting!)"_

 _"К тому же я один мужчина и женщина. Морозный находится там, я должен найти его (Besides I'm a one man woman. Frosty is out there, I have to find him)"_ no one was paying any attention to us. Which I found strange. But Kyra laughing was music to my ears. Then I saw Wanda had put an illusion up around us while we laughed.

 _"Да, мы поможем (Da we'll help.)"_

"я знаю _(I know)"_ Kyra was starting to wheeze a bit from laughing. "Мне нужен воздух. _(I need air.)"_

 _"Зайду иллюзию (I'll drop the illusion.)"_

Stark had apparently had been talking he continued smugly. "And, he's been there for her nonstop, while _you two_ were on your bro hunt for the Fist of HYDRA." The tension in the room started rising. Kyra's breathing was normal.

"Your friend was in HYDRA Steve?" Kyra asked her voice turning serious again. She pushed the face mask away again. I could tell that play time was over. Her brow furrowed.

"Course he was Kee Kee." Tony replied nonchalantly. "The Fist of HYDRA, Winter Soldier, Man who put Steve in the hospital for a good 3 weeks." Kyra's eye furrowed further. Steve jumped to his friend's defense. I wrapped my arms around Kyra protectively. I could feel her muscles tensing.

"That's uncalled for Stark."

"Am I wrong?" Tony turned around and faced Steve. "You're lucky I let him in my building Rogers! He's"

"He's what Tony?" Kyra stated firmly.

"Kee,"

"He's WHAT Tony?"

"Kyra, he's HYDRA's number one assassin! How do we even know he's on our side?"

"How do you know I am?!" Kyra was getting pissed. I could feel her powers surging around her. "Huh Tony?!"

"Kyra, you're my sister"

"And this guy is Steve's brother. I see no difference."

"Kyra.. he."

"He's what? _Dangerous?_ So what am I Tony? What is Natasha? Hmm or Clint? What are _you_ Tony? We ALL have blood on our hands. Every. Single. One of us. What makes you better then him? You had the choice. He didn't"

"He didn't have control of himself Stark."

"How can you believe that crap? He's _lying_!"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Kyra and Steve screamed at the same time.

"Oh yeah and how do you _know_?"

"Because they did it to me too." Kyra bit out lowly. I went to reach for her. Energy surged from her and pushed me back. She's pissed. Kyra was stalking towards Tony. "Tell me _brother_. Have you ever been unmade?"

"What do yo.."

"Have you been _unmade_?" she cut him off. The energy coming off of her was getting darker. "Have you ever been forced to lose every single _shred_ of the person who you are? All of your memories? Hm? When were you beaten day in and day out until there was _nothing_ but a bloody shell of a person huh? I know I was gone for a long time, but I don't remember you telling me that happened."

"Kyra, it di.."

 **Kyra's POV**

"It didn't! I know. So it would be best to shut _your ignorant mouth_. We are _helping_ Steve's friend. That is final" Tony was about to interrupt. "Either he stays here with us or I leave along with them." I stated boldly.

"Kyra do you even know Bucky?"

"I don't know. I might if I saw him. Can't really do that now can I." I smirked bitterly. "But I know exactly what he's going through. I can help."

"You aren't completely better your self Princessa."

"I probably never will be Piet. Besides. Maybe he will know about Frosty."

"Frosty?" The stranger finally breathed out. His voice was…. It made my head hurt… but in a good way. I was so confused.

"Mmm." I replied.

"Princessa vhat is it?" Pietro whispered in my ear.

"Memory, trying to get through. But it isn't…" My face was scrunched up. Pietro tried to whisper some comforting words. "Do you know Frosty?"

 **Bucky's POV**

Her face was familiar. Her voice made something in the back of my mind click. But I didn't know what it was. She was like the shadow of a dream. I wanted to grab onto it but I couldn't. I focused harder.

 _**Flashback**_

 _There were whispers. Nothing was solid. I saw eyes. Golden eyes. Bright like the sun. And a beautiful voice. Then screaming horrible screaming. The voice was calling for me. Begging for me. But when the screaming stopped I was drenched in blood. It was everywhere. The voice was gone._

 _**Flashback End* *_

 _**Flashback**_

 _The Soldier was returning from a successful mission. Turning down a hallway he heard a new voice._

" _Fuck off you German prick!" the soldier assumed the woman was speaking to one of his superiors, which is a truly stupid move on her part. No one insults powerful men without facing the consequences. He knew, because he was frequently the one who dealt out the punishments. The conviction and power of her words intrigued the soldier though. He had never heard a woman speak in such a way. Especially when being held captive by HYDRA. There was more mumbling in the room from the other occupants. The woman let out a strangled laugh "I'd rather die than do anything to help you." Peirce's voice could be heard chucking. "My dear, you don't have a choice." There was more screaming from the woman and sounds of a struggle. There was a wrenching of the soldiers gut as her shrieks grew louder, then silenced. The door opened and two goons hauled out a petite woman with soft brown hair. Blotches of red, green, black and purple riddled the woman's exposed skin. A testament to the beating she had just withstood. Blood was leaking out of her neck from a small needle mark. Sedation, the soldier thought as the men passed. In his quick observation he didn't see anything special about the woman. But then again, that was none of his business._

" _Aah our brave soldier! I take it that your mission was successful?"_

" _Yes" he bit out gruffly._

" _Wonderful. Things are going well. The next steps of our plan are already in motion. There are no missions for you now soldier, go rest." Nodding curtly the Soldier turned and continued to his room. Curiosity peeking through the back of his mind. 'What was a woman like that doing here?'_

 _**Flashback End**_

 _**Flashback**_

 _He had been ordered to ensure that their newest test subject remained compliant. It was a stupid mission and a waste of his talents. Surely there was someone he could be out killing. Quenching his bloodlust and HYDRAs needs in one swoop. But Peirce assured the soldier this was more important than a petty execution. This test subject held promise. But was hard to break. HYDRA could not use this subject until she stopped resisting. That is where he was needed. They needed to show the test subject how strong they could become if they cooperated with the scientists._

 _Walking into a white room, he noticed a bundle of dirty rags in the corner of the room. The same woman from before was hauled to her feet and brought before the Winter Soldier. Followed by Peirce. The German man began telling the woman of each triumph for HYDRA that the Winter Soldier had brought. How he had shown up broken and nearly dying. How they had saved him, and were determined to save the rest of the world. The soldier found no interest in his apparent past. All he cared about was his purpose, killing. He stared blankly surveying the woman again. As she did him. She seemed thinner. Her skin was still littered with bruises. Her face was shapely and pleasant, or he assumed it was under the cuts and bruises. When their eyes met the soldier froze. He had never seen a more captivating color in the world. Her eyes were a stunning brown that shone like the sun. Even in the drab dark cell her eyes still shown. Bright with defiance. Bright with determination. Bright with hope._

 _The soldier scoffed at the thought. 'Hope.' Hope was a useless tool that comforted the weak. There was no room for hope in HYDRA. Their mission was above such a childish notion. She would be broken soon enough. Everyone always was. Peirce still droned on, though the soldier wasn't listening. Too busy observing the woman before him. She would be broken soon. The thought echoed in his head. And somewhere in the recess of his mind, he felt saddened by that fact. That feeling startled him out of his trance and back to the mission at hand._

" _Kyra my dear, you could be just as strong and brave as our Winter Soldier. Better than your pathetic older brother and his selfish notion of what life is. You would finally have the recognition you deserve. You'd be saving the world from self-destruction. A hero." The girl turned her head from the soldier to Peirce with a cocky smirk._

" _Finally! I thought you were never going to shut up." Peirce's face contorted in anger as she continued "You also may want to work on your sales pitch there asshole. Showing me your puppet isn't impressive. It's obvious he's brainwashed. I can see it all over his face." Peirce's eyes narrowed as Kyra clapped her hands together. "So, it's about time for my daily torture isn't it?" She asked him as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Peirce's voice turned dark as he called the guards in to haul her off._

 _The Soldier laid in his cot that night as her screams echoed throughout the base. Again, her sounds of pain brought a feeling of pain to him. He was the Winter Soldier, an emotionless weapon. So why did his stomach drop each time she screamed?_

 _**Flashback End**_

Opening my eyes again I studied the woman in front of me. She was thin, meek looking. But clearly was not one to be underestimated. This Sam guy was a good 6 inches taller and had at least 100 pounds on the girl. She still managed to knock him down a peg. Literally. She seemed to be adored by everyone here. Especially the little blonde punk. He kept whispering things to her in Russian. It made my jaw clench. I don't know why.

 _**Flashback**_

 _I was sitting in my cell. In absolute pain. My partner Permafrost was applying an ice pack to my back. She started singing. "Ты мое все. Под солнцем. Ты мое все, все свернутые в один. Ты мой единственный сон, мне только реальная реальность (You're my everything. Underneath the sun. You're my everything, all rolled up into one. You're my only dream, me only real reality) It was so calming. Her voice alone made the pain go away._

" _Мы не должны петь. (We aren't supposed to sing.)" I warned._

" _Мы не должны получить выстрел либо, но смотреть на вас Морозный. (We aren't supposed to get shot either but look at you Frosty.)" She replied back. Smirking that devilish smirk of hers. I couldn't stop mine. We lapsed into a comfortable silence as she started tending to her wounds. She got out almost unscathed. I'd pushed her out of the way. I don't know why. I moved before I had a second to think. I watched her as she hummed the same tune. It sounded familiar._

 _**Flashback End**_

"Are you going to answer da vwoman or not?" The cocky blonde asked.

"Заткнись, идиот. Он может знать, где находится Морозный. _(Shut up idiot. He may know where Frosty is.)_ "The girl breathed.

"Ты говоришь по-русски? _(You speak Russian?)_ "

"Да. Морозный научил меня. _(Yes. Frosty taught me.)_ " Am I Frosty? I want to be, is that her? The girl from my memories?

"Кто он для вас? _(Who is he to you?)_ " I asked… Frosty sounded so… normal. Like something I'd heard every single day. I would never be able to tell.

"Мое все. _(My Everything.)_ " She stated with a small smile. Her face looked sad. The blonde pulled her into his arms and had her rest her head on his shoulder. With eyes wide a growl escaped my lips.

 _**Flashback**_

" _Что, черт возьми, вы думаете?! морозный (What the hell were you thinking Frosty?!)_ " _I grunted too tired to reply. We had gotten stuck in a fire fight. It was worse than expected. Kyra was focused taking down the guards. Slaughtering them without mercy. But one had their scope aimed at her. I didn't realize I'd moved until I felt the bulled enter my side. After that things got a little bloodier. Sunny had dragged me to the nearest ally so she could try and stop the bleeding. I groaned in pain as she applied the cauterizing pad. It stopped the bleeding in less than 30 seconds. It hurt worse than the damn bullet. "Вы перестать жаловаться! Ты идиот, который прыгнул в передней части пули! (You stop complaining! You're the idiot who jumped in front of a bullet!)_ _She was covered in blood. I didn't know whose. It didn't matter I guess._

" _It was trained on you."_

" _What?!"_

" _The gun, it was aimed at your heart."_

"… _So what?"_

" _That would have KILLED you." I bit out getting angry. How could she not care about her life? Why the hell did I?_

" _What does it matter? You'd be given another partner." Her voice trailed off._

" _I don't want another partner…" I don't know why. But I don't. I looked at her. There was understanding in her beautiful eyes. They shown like the sun. "You are the light." I breathed out. "My light..."_

 _She had a small smile on her face. "Get up idiot, we have to move." She bit out after a moment. I nodded. We were exposed. It was cold when we reached the safe house. The blood loss not helping either of us. We lit a small fire and huddled together in front of it. We both needed to keep warm in order to stay alive. It was a survival measure we'd taken dozens of times. But this felt different. I was taking first watch. Her breathing leveled out and her muscles all relaxed. I breathed "Ты мое все. Под солнцем (You're my everything)" into her ear._

" _И ты мой. (And you're mine.)" I jumped hearing her speak. She relaxed again into my arms. A smile on her face._

 _**Flashback End**_

My everything... my light... "Sunny…."

"Bucky..?" Steve whispered softly.

"She's supposed to be dead." I breathed. My eyes wide. "They said she was dead."

"Do you know Kyra?" I only nodded.

"She wasn't Kyra when I knew her. She didn't have a name. They called her Girl or the other Asset. She hated it. So I called her Sunny. Her eyes were always bright." I explained I couldn't believe this. I was so confused. Peirce said she was dead. That she betrayed us. That SHEILD killed her. He lied. Rage boiled in my veins as I recalled just how much I hate that man. I heard Sunny start speaking again and started to pay more attention. She closed her eyes with a soft smile as he pulled her closer. I clenched my jaw and both fists. _She deserves better. Better then me._ Breathe man. Don't kill the prick. Don't kill the prick. Don't kill the prick.

"She is talking to you."

"Shut up Piet. Maybe he doesn't know." Kyra took a few steps away from the blonde. "Sam where is he I want to meet him.."

"I vill lead you Princessa,." I _hated_ that he was touching her. My scowl deepened. She was littered in scars. I recognized some. It broke my heart. Steve started to introduce us.

"Kyra, this is my best friend James Buchannan Barnes. Bucky this is our adopted little sister Kyra." Kyra scrunched up her nose at Steve. Then the punk had the audacity to kiss her on the cheek. Before letting her take a few steps on her own. He still held her hand. That was it.

"Get your damn hands off of my girl!" I bit out. I was furious. I wanted her in my arms. I was ready to tear this punk apart. I could rip his scrawny ass limb from limb. That was my girl. Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I took a few steps towards her and Steve and Sam moved to hold me back. Restraining me was not a good idea right now. The punk pushed her behind him protectively. " **Как ты смеешь? Она не должны быть защищены от меня! Она мой свет! Мой Солнечный** _ **(How dare you? She doesn't need to be protected from me! She is my light! My Sunny.)**_ **"** A look of recognition fell on her face. My eyes were darting around wildly. I'd lost her once. No one was taking her away from me again. I couldn't take it. I stormed forward ripping her out of the blondes arms and in to mine. Where she belongs. She was so much skinner then she had been. The pain hurt as the memories rushed back. I was shaking with her in my arms. She lifted her hands up my metal arm. Tracing every detail with a gentle touch. I watched her face and tears started to fall. I didn't know why. So I panicked. "Не плачь Солнечный. Пожалуйста... _(Don't cry Sunny please…)_ " She made a strangled sound. I wasn't sure what it was but more tears fell as a smile reached across her face.

"Морозный?" She breathed my name and I could have died right then and been the happiest man alive.

"Да, я здесь Солнечный. _(Yeah I'm here Sunny.)"_ She started all out sobbing.

"Я мечтал. Ты только здесь, когда я сплю... _(I'm dreaming. You're only here when I'm dreaming.)_ " She whimpered. Her right hand traced up my metal arm as her left pressed against my chest. "Вы чувствуете, настолько реальным... _(You feel so real…)_ " She muttered again. I chuckled for the first time in years.

"That's cause I am doll." Her face held a desperate hope. She cupped my face urgently and pulled me towards her. Our lips met and nothing in the world mattered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could. I was afraid of hurting her until she gripped me tighter. Her hands wound in my hair and she kissed me. _'God I missed this.'_ Her tears melded with mine as we clung to each other for dear life. I was finally alive.

 **Kyra's POV**

' _Oh my god. Oh my god he's alive.'_ We finally needed to pull away for air. Frosty rested his forehead on mine. I was gasping. "You're alive. You're alive. You're alive." I looked into towards his face and laughed happily "You're alive!" I was crying and laughing. There were too many emotions right now. Frosty captured me in another passionate kiss. I poured everything into it. All the fear, the loneliness, the love, everything I felt for him. I put into that kiss. Just as much emotion was coming from him. He was never good with words. We had to pull away again. Frosty buried his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel his tears wetting my shirt. My face hurt from how big my smile was. Frosty started to shake in my arms.

"Я думал, вы были мертвы. Они сказали, что ты мертв... _(I thought you were dead. They said you were dead.)_ "He mumbled into my shirt.

"Нет любви, я здесь. _(No love, I'm here.)_ "

"Ты мне нужен. Я не могу снова потерять тебя. _(I need you. I can't lose you again.)_ " My heart leapt at those words. He'd shown it when we were in HYDRA. He'd protected me. Taken punishments for me. Killed for me. I knew he cared. But to hear him say it. I started to cry harder. I pulled away from him. Cupping his face I brushed away his tears.

"You are never leaving my sight again. Do you hear me?" I stated softly. Frosty laughed and nodded.

"Da, I'm glad we are on the same page." I laughed too. I nodded to him. We then gripped each other as tightly as we could.

"Never again." I repeated again and again as I breathed in his sent. He smelt horrible. He clearly hadn't showered in days. I honestly couldn't care less. He was my Frosty. My Frosty was alive. I couldn't believe it. But he was here. In my arms. Finally.

"Я здесь. Я никогда не отпущу тебя снова. Никто не отрывая вас от меня снова. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. _(I'm here. I'll never let you go again. No one is ever taking you away from me again. Never. Never. Never.)"_ We were a mess of tears, sweet whispers, sobs and cries of joy.

 **3rd Person POV**

When Bucky had moved towards Kyra everyone drew ready to kill him with out a moments hesitation. When Kyra started laughing and crying the situation changed. Earth's mightiest heroes stood stock still. Staring at the scene in front of them. Natasha was the first to recover. The expression of pure joy on her friends face assuring her there was no danger. She didn't know how Kyra knew Barnes. But she clearly did and felt absolutely safe with him near. A small smile played on the red heads face. She looked to her left at Clint who was still aimed at where Bucky was, determined, as always, to protect his friends. Natasha reached over and lowered his bow. Clint looked at her with his eyebrow raised. Nat sent him a reassuring nod, her smile relaxing the archer completely. He returned the arrow to his quiver. At this movement the rest of the Avengers save Tony also relaxed. Tony's jaw still hung to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The two lovers were in a world of their own. Nothing and no one mattered. Tony kept screaming but it didn't phase them at all. "Natasha what the hell are they saying?!"

"He's Frosty."

"What?!" Tony looked at his sister confused. A sudden realization hit Steve.

"Frosty? Like _her_ Frosty?" Natasha nodded. "The one who she's been crying over for the last 3 and a half years" She nodded again.

"Whoa, this is trippy..." Clint muttered. The two in question were still in their own world. Tony couldn't take this anymore. He stormed forward and went to grab Kyra. Within half a second Tony was thrown across the room.

" _Shit_!" Kyra cried. She turned quickly back around. Resting her forehead against his. "Frosty hey, it's okay. He's my brother. We're safe here." Kyra let him go and turned. Tony had landed on a couch thankfully.

"Get that monster out of my house!" Tony roared. Bucky instantly pushed Kyra back.

"Frosty, we're safe here. It's okay. _Don't_ hurt him. _Please_." Bucky looked back at her. His eyes softening.

" Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль _(I won't let them hurt you.)_ "

"Я знаю, я знаю, что морозный. _(I know Frosty. I know.)"_

 _"_ никто не будет когда-нибудь повредит вам до тех пор, как я здесь _(No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here.)"_

 _" I know._ Морозный они моя семья, что они любят меня. _(Frosty, they are my family. They love me too.)"_ She cupped his face with one hand. Bringing his lips back to hers. She coed sweet nothings into his ear. Her voice soft and sweet and they were lost again.

"если что панк пытается прикоснуться к вам снова, я убью его. _(If that punk tries to touch you again I'll kill him.)"_

 _ **"**_ **Kyra Odette Stark you get away from that monster right now!"** the two snapped back to reality again.

"Tony calm down!" Kyra screamed.

"Kyra back away."

"No! Everyone with weapons drawn put them down! This is _Frosty_! I'll die before I let you hurt him. no one is taking him from me ever again!" She couldn't see, but she stepped in front of Bucky making sure to block as many of his vitals as she could. "It's Frosty. My Frosty." She was laughing and crying. Being torn between her family and the love of her life. "You can't hurt him. I wouldn't be alive without him!" Her breathing started to accelerate. "Her gave me his food. He took beatings for me. He taught me how to keep myself alive." She started to get choked up. "You can't hurt him without hurting _me!_ " She gripped his metal hand tightly. "I'm _never_ letting him go again. If you love me you'll all give him a chance. You won't make me choose." She took a deep breath.

"You vill alvays choose him." Pietro mumbled

"Da." She nodded.

"он любит ее тоже брата. так же, как она его любит. Я вижу его. _(he loves her too brother. as much as she loves him. I can see it.)"_ Wanda couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She laughed happily for her friend. She rushed forward and wrapped Kyra up in a hug. Bucky was quick to react. He grabbed for Wanda, Kyra was ready this time. Wanda was too. Both of their powers left him motionless. "Я бы скорее убить себя, то сделать что-нибудь, чтобы причинить вред Киру. _(I would sooner kill myself then do anything to harm Kyra.)"_

 **Bucky's POV**

"Ve all vould." The blonde piped up. I looked around the room. Kyra and Wanda's hug had ended. she had now returned to my arms. Everyone was staring, I glared back. I dare them to try anything. Kyra's energy was so warm. Relaxed. It washed over me in waves. She trusted these people. She said they were her family. I let my eyes soften. She sighed as I relaxed. The one called Tony was staring with anger and fear. He was the only one who seemed angry still. Steve was smiling. So was that Sam guy who came with him to bring me here. The red headed woman was sizing me up. She looked familiar too. I think I tried to kill her a couple times. She was on the bridge with Steve. Kyra started to nuzzle further into my chest. Her breathing was steadying.

" Солнечный, ты в порядке? ты устал? _(Sunny are you alright? Are you tired?)"_

"Don't let this be a dream... _please_ don't let this be dream..." Her knees started to buckle. I wrapped her up in my arms. Her smile only grew. My expression was the same probably.

"Well, Buck. The me introduce you to the rest of the team." Steve started.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." I hadn't spoken this much before. My voice was crackling.

"Я Ванду, это приятно встретиться с вами. Она была мертва внутри без тебя. _(I'm Wanda, it's nice to meet you. She was dead inside without you.)"_

"I know you'll take good care of our Princessa. But any funny business and you vill be answering to us." The punk grabbed Wanda and took off leaving behind a blur. The Red head and Kyra's brother left without speaking. The man with an arrow on his back came forward.

"Name's Clint Barton. I've never seen Kee Kee this happy before." I nodded curtly. I needed to know who the punk was.

"The blond?" I nodded.

"Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver."

"I don't like him."

"Then we are going to get along fine," Clint murmured he gently slapped my back and then left. His steps were quiet. Must be a spy. I looked up at Steve and Sam. Sunny was still in my arms. I could hold her forever.

"So, let me show you where you're staying." Steve started.

"I'm staying with Sunny." My voice was firm. I looked up at Steve. He looked surprised.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Buck."

"I'm staying with her. If you try to take her away from me I'll put you back in the damn hospital." Steve rose his arms in defense.

"It's fine Steve." The 'Sam' guy said. "Kyra would tare the place apart if she woke up without him." He sent a smile my way. I don't understand why. I don't know him. It was weird. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. Do they want me to sleep so they can take her away from me?

"If Tony finds out..."

"She's 26 years old Steve. Tony needs to grow up."

"Good luck with that one." Steve muttered. Sunny stirred in my arms. She nuzzled closer to me. I felt alive for the first time in forever. I actually felt something. Steve took a few steps forward. I tightened my grip and stepped back. Out of instinct. No one was taking my Sunny away again. Steve put his arms up in defense. I'm supposed to be safe. I tried to relax a bit. "This way." he turned and led us towards an elevator. Three floors up and we got off. That means we are 101 stories high. It will make escaping with Kyra harder. There were buildings alongside this one though. I'd take the brunt of the fall. None of the windows opened. So that also meant shattered glass. There was an assortment of decorations as well. They could easily be fashioned into weapons if need be. A door pushed open and we entered a large bedroom. "This is her room. Go ahead and put her on the bed. The shower is that way if you want to clean up. I'll bring you some clothes." I did as I was told. Covering Sunny gently with her puffy blankets. Everything here was strange. Steve had pointed to the bathroom. I did smell. I looked at the room. There were more gadgets then an armory. How could anyone ever need this much stuff? There were levers, knobs, five things were sticking out of the ceiling. How the heck am I supposed to work any of this crap? How the hell does Sunny? There were towels all over. I just got one of them wet and wiped off the dirt. there was a lot. I could see myself for the first time. I didn't like what I saw. Leaving the dirty towels on the floor I walked out to Sunny. There was a pile of clothes. I put them on with out question. Sitting on the edge of the bed I watched her sleeping.

"I've got this watch Sunny. You rest." the words were out before I even realized it. A few hours passed. Sunny started to stir slightly.

"Нет ... не причинить ему больно .. остановка ... _(No... don't hurt him.. stop...)"_ A nightmare.

" Тсс, Солнечный я здесь, _(Shh, Sunny I'm here,)_

 _"_ Морозный, не оставляй меня. _(Frosty, don't leave me.)"_

 _"_ Что-нибудь для вас кукла. _(Anything for you doll.)"_ Her eyes fluttered open. Even in the dark I could tell they were damaged. Seeing them up close. Her once golden eyes were a lifeless gray. She reached out. Nearly poking me in the eye. Guiding her hand to my cheek I watched her. Just watched. Taking in every detail of this moment. I didn't want to forget this. I wouldn't let myself forget this.

"Aren't you tired Frosty?"

"I'm fine."

"When is the last time you slept?"

"I can't remember."

" _Frosty_ ,"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

 **" _Frosty_..."**

"I'm fine, Sunny, I'll keep watch. _You_ **_rest_."**

 **Kyra's POV**

I smiled at that. We aren't in HYDRA anymore. I still had moments where I wasn't sure. But he was here. I gently touched his face. It still felt like a dream. If I touched him then he was real. He was _really_ here.

"Come hold me then." I muttered softly. I didn't hear a response. He gently pushed me to the side and climbed in the bed with me. My head instinctively rested on his chest. It was awkward. He was tense. But that would never matter to me. Having him near was all I've wanted for over three years. Ever muscle in my body was relaxed. The weight of every problem, every struggle, every failure just vanished. I welcomed sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in my new life.

 **Bucky's POV**

Sunny's breathing evened out, she was sleeping. True to my word I kept watch. One are securely around her. The other ready to grab anything should an attack occur. I wasn't going to sleep. I never do. This bed. That's what Steve called it. It was like a marshmallow. How was I supposed to sleep on something like this? How did Sunny stand it? I couldn't relax. Even with Sunny in my arms. It was so different. I honestly would prefer the bridge I slept under three nights ago. Sunny told me to hold her. So that's what I was going to do. What is this thing even made out of? Sponge? Don't question orders. Do as you are told.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Here's an update! It's shorter then most other chapters, but it's something. I think the writers block has passed? Fingers crossed anyway. This is going to be on hold for a tiny bit. We're moving into CA-CW stuff. I'm at least going to partially follow that plot. I'm also might be starting a Finnick Odair fanfiction. Not sure yet. I've got an idea. If I do it will fill up the time while I'm waiting to see CA-CW. Let me know what you guys think! And sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Tony nursed his bottle of scotch like a starving baby nurses a bottle. By the time Pepper came home he was beyond drunk. Barely coherent. A lot of the furniture in their room had been damaged or completely destroyed.

"The winner fucckin solder is sleepin with mai baby sissster." Tony waved his bottle around "hes takin er way again. *hic* she's onna choooose a murrer over er famlee!" Pepper did what she could to contain the belligerent drunk. Luckily he passed out an hour later. Climbing into bed Pepper knew that their world had just changed, again.

Tony's hang over was nothing he hadn't experienced before. He begrudgingly headed to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. The morning paper showed that the government was calling for the Winter Solder's arrest. They didn't know where he was hiding though. Slamming the paper down next to Pepper Tony dragged himself to the coffee pot.

"Morning sunshine." Pepper cooed. "How are you feeling?"

"We are hiding a deranged hydra assassin in my tower. How do you think?"

"Two actually. Don't forget about Kyra." Natasha chirped as she made her way into the kitchen. Tony's eye roll was impressive. It also made the room spin further and his knees buckle.

"Kyra is not deranged. She doesn't have a kill list a mile long."

"Because she was only gone 10 years," Nat countered

"And Bucky did all of the killing for her." Clint quipped as he jumped down from the air vent.

"I don't remember inviting you to the conversation."

"It's the truth Tony." Pepper tried to soothe.

"I don't care if it's the truth! He's dangerous! He needs to answer for his crimes! We are harboring a fugitive!"

"Why does Kyra get a free pass Anthony? We've hid her from the world for years. She was an assassin too."

"No she was just confused."

"No they were _both_ **brainwashed**."

"It's not the same Spider girl! They aren't the same!"

"You're right. Bucky's had it _way_ worse."

"Can it Feathers!"

"He makes her happy Tony. Why isn't that enough for you? He's protected her for years when you couldn't."

"How do we know that?!"

"Her saying so is a big hint."

"She could be lying! She could be confused! Besides I was supposed to protect her. She's my little sister."

"Then you should be thankful he was there to do what you couldn't." With that Natasha turned taking her tea and bagel with her. Tony's jaw was on the floor. Pepper's gaze flickered around the room. Barton took this time to shut his trap. Steve walked in from his morning run. Sensing the tension in the room, he shuffled awkwardly towards the coffee pot.

"Morning?" He asked quietly looking back and forth between Tony and Pepper. Worried that Tony had discovered Bucky in Kyra's bed. Tony grunted in reply taking his coffee and vacating the room.

"He got really drunk last night…" Pepper tried to explain. She was the peace keeper. Or tried to be. It didn't always work. Steve nodded curtly.

"Did he see Kyra…?" Pepper's brows furrowed.

"No why?" Steve took a big gulp.

"She may or may not be sleeping with Bucky right now?"

"…. She's in his room?"

"Uhh, no he's in hers." Pepper face palmed.

"FRIDAY. Where is Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is in his lab Ms. Potts." Two sighs of relief filled the room.

"Do not let him into Kyra's room for any reason. Do not let him access the live footage of her room either."

"Yes Ms. Potts."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Pepper whisper yelled turning back to Steve.

"Hey! Buck wouldn't take no for an answer! Besides, she fell asleep in his arms. Without medication."

"What?"

"He held her for all of 5 minutes and she was out like a light. And she smiled! A real smile!" Pepper looked skeptical. "FRIDAY, show the footage from last night." The footage popped up on a virtual screen. Steve wasn't fond of all of this modern crap. It scared the hell out of him usually. And he still couldn't use a damn phone. But right now he was thanking every God above that he was learning. Pepper covered her mouth as she watched everything. Kyra smiling and laughing. Steve cringed when Bucky threw Tony across the room. Pepper gasped. "He thought we were going to hurt her." Steve explained quickly.

"We would never!"

"He doesn't know that Pepper. I don't think he knows anything for sure." Steve took a deep breath. "I think he really loves her though. The old Buck, he'd only cried 2 times. When his father died, and when my Mother did. He was full out sobbing." Pepper nodded softly. Still shell shocked. The Winter Soldier was in their home and he was in love with their little sister.

In Kyra's room Bucky had managed to rest. Kyra's breathing eventually lulling him to sleep. Neither had moved. Suddenly he shot up alert. Ready and waiting for an attack. He looked around frantically. The room was dark blue, it was a bedroom of sorts, he was in bed and someone was moving next to him. A gentle hand snapped his attention.

 **Bucky's POV**

"Что это?! Кто атакует ?! _(What is it?! Who's attacking?!)"_ Sunny's voice was frantic she was reaching around "Где мой пистолет? Ты в порядке? Морозный ?! _(Where's my gun? Are you okay? Frosty?!"_ I was with her in her room. My breath was shaky.

"Это нормально, мы в порядке. _(Its fine, we're fine.)_ " I breathed out. My voice cracking still. I think this is the most I've spoken in a very long time. My throat was on fire. Sunny's breathing calmed.

"Мы в правой башне? _(We're at the tower right?)_ " Nodding in reply I looked around again for threats. "Морозный? _(Frosty?)_ " I looked back into her perfect eyes and found them glazed over with a silver coating. She was blind. My heart lurched in my chest.

"Да. Мы находимся в вашей комнате. _(Yes. We're in your room.)_ "

"Возможно, вы имели кивать раньше? _(Did you nod before?)_ "

"Да." She nodded in response. Shoving some hair out of her face.

"Я слепой. _(I'm blind)_ " her voice was bitter and angry. "После того, как они взяли вас они разрушили глаза. Я был слишком мощным _(After they took you they destroyed my eyes. I was too powerful)"_

" _Они знают (They knew?)"_

"Да они знали _(Yeah they knew.)"_ I could feel her pain. My anger grew. I hadn't protected her. I hadn't been there for her. If I'd have just followed orders this wouldn't of happened. "Я скомпрометирован вас. _(I compromised you.)"_ a soft smile graced her perfect face. "Мне нужно было быть устранено. _(I needed to be eliminated)_ "

"Они должны быть устранены _(They need to be eliminated.)"_

"Они будут _(They will be.)"_ her voice matched the venom that mine held. "Мы сделаем это вместе _(We'll do it together.)_ " her voice softened "Нам нужно, чтобы лучше первого _(We need to get better first.)_ "

"Они не будут ждать нас, чтобы быть готовым _(They won't wait for us to be ready.)_ "

"Я знаю. Но для этого нужно, чтобы стать лучше. Вы должны доверять своей семье. И они должны доверять вам _(I know. But you need to get better. You need to trust my family. And they need to trust you.)"_

"Это не произойдет в ближайшее время, Долл _(That isn't going to happen any time soon, Doll)"_

"Это случится, когда это произойдет. Но, по крайней мере, мы вместе. По крайней мере, ты жив. _(It'll happen when it happens. But at least we are together. At least you are alive.)_ " She pulled me gently towards her. Head resting over my heart. She'd never be safe if HYDRA was around. I had to destroy them. She started to giggle softly. I rose an eyebrow. Then realized again she couldn't see me looking at her.

"Что это? _(What is it?)_ " She glanced up at my face.

"Ты называешь меня Долл _(You're calling me Doll.)"_ she giggled again. "Это странно. _(It's weird.)_ " She snuggled closer.

"It just came out." I confessed. "I don't know why. I'll stop"

"You don't have to. Steve says it was a nickname back in the forties." I nodded gruffly. I didn't remember that. I didn't remember much. The memories with Sunny from last night were clear as day. But everything else was fragments. It was so frustrating. "It'll come back Frosty. Bit by bit." Her silken voice wrapped around my heart. "It'll be easier for you because you can see." Instinctively I pulled her closer.

"I'll kill every single one of them for what they've done to you." The words keep spilling out. I'm not sure why I say them. I know she's important. My mind is teetering between nothingness and rage. Kyra's stomach growled.

"Help me up Frosty, I'm hungry." I got up swiftly and silently. Sunny secure in my arms. "To the kitchen! We are having bacon." I nodded stiffly again. I don't know what 'bacon' was but orders are orders.


	13. Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

Tony spent the majority of his time avoiding Kyra. His animosity for their new guest growing with each day. News reports were coming in, a world wide man hunt was underway for The Winter Soldier, and he was here in the tower. True to their word Kyra and Bucky stuck to each other like glue. They stayed mostly on her floor. Bucky still struggled with what's real and what isn't. At Kyra's gentle insistence Wanda and Pietro visited regularly. Pietro and Bucky remained at odds, but Wanda did what she could to make the man comfortable. Knowing the monsters that lurked in his head was a big motivator. She asked to show the others, but Bucky refused. No one would understand the ins and outs of HYDRA the way Bucky, Kyra and the Maximoff's did. No other HYDRA escapees were alive.

As time passed Bucky's memories returned. Most of them being vivid recollections of his past as the Winter Soldier. Being plagued by so much death that his arm had caused threw Bucky into a deep depression. Kyra was the only one who could hope to break through. Bucky lashed out at everyone but her. She was his light in the dark. No matter how much he didn't deserve her, he couldn't let her go. As time passed he couldn't help but feel inferior to everything. Even with the few good memories he had, how could he ever clear his ledger?

Eventually Bucky was introduced to Sam Wilson as well. With the help from Sam, Wanda and Kyra the nightmares started to calm down. They became less violent. Bucky had even been brave enough to join Kyra and Sam at a VA meeting, in disguise of course. He didn't speak, but the fact that he left the tower was a huge improvement. Sam had even convinced Tony to let Kyra out once a week for meetings. It took a lot of screaming from the entire team. Kyra was disguised and she and Bucky were picked up from the back of the tower. Her alias was Odette, his being James as no one knew him by his real first name. It annoyed Bucky to no end. He had to admit, he liked the sound of his name rolling off of Kyra's tongue.

Kyra's POV

Bucky always seemed to calm when I was near him. We stopped sleeping in the same bed as Bucky started to get better ( _Steve_ _was in the next room and Tony would have had asked JARVIS to notify him if his 'baby sister' was getting it on with the Winter Soldier. Hypocrite._ ) We slept in the same room though. Never too far from each other. His nightmares were getting better. Tonight was the first time in 4 days that he'd had a nightmare. This one was bad. Really bad.

It started out with grunting and whimpering. He'd toss and turn and then start speaking in Russian. At least it was Russian most of the time. By then I'd always have woken up. Rushing to his side to try and coax him awake. Bring him back to reality. Back to me.

"Bucky... Bucky love I'm here." Usually calling his name brought him back. It was dangerous to touch him when he was like this. He didn't know who he was. He'd lived his nightmares. We both had, but he thought he was living them again. He's face was contorted in so much pain. Moans and grunts growing louder every second. Even though he wasn't saying anything coherent. It was worse. I didn't know what he was seeing. "Bucky, babe. I'm right here." It tore me up inside to see him like this. Because I remember when I was there. I still am some nights. But not tonight. I couldn't take seeing him in pain I gently reached forward and called his name softly. Reaching out to wipe the sweat from his forehead was my first movement. After he'd thrown me off of him I knew it was my first mistake too. I was terrified. Not for me but for him. "Buck! Bucky! Bucky it's me babe!" I was trying to get through to him. But it wasn't working.

"You're lying! They killed her! Who are you?! Who are you really?!"

"Frosty it's me! It's Sunny!" I screamed back. "James, come back to me! Come back to me!" He was pinning me to the floor with all of his weight. Both hands firmly on my shoulders. If he pushed too much harder I might fracture something if I hadn't already. Bruises were a guarantee. I just hoped I could cover them. No one understood either of us. How could they? They'd never been tools for an evil Nazi organization. No one understood. These were memories. Not nightmares. We were reliving events that really happened. We were stuck in our heads trapped in the past. With no clue what was actually happening. He'd hurt me before. It always made people talk down to him. And I hated it. I need him. Need. Not want. _Need_. He always believed he wasn't enough. But he was my everything. After he'd hurt me he always pushed me away too. How bad would it be this time? Pushing the bad thoughts out of my mind focusing on Bucky. His thrashing had stopped. Shoulders relaxing instantly. He place both hands on either side of my head. I felt tears start pouring down his face. I cupped his face and leaned up to kiss him. I love this man. He's just as broken as I am. Our broken pieces fit together to form something greater than we could ever hope to be. He pulled away, gasping. Sitting against the bed he tried regulating his breathing. I moved to his right side. Pulling him into my arms and stroking his hair. His head resting above my heart. The same way Mom always held me after a nightmare.

"You're my everything, underneath the sun," I sang softly. "you're my everything, Rolled up into one," I could feel the tears drenching my shirt. " you're my only dream, my only real reality..." As I sang he slowly calmed. "You're my idea of a perfect personality" I looked down at him. "Don't you scoff at me James Barnes." Pulling his chin up to look at me. "You are my everything." I continued with him looking at me. "That means I love you." I breathed gently. He tried to object. "And nothing is ever going to change that James." Stopping his self-berating. We were both tired. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it love?" He shook his head. Not looking at me.

"I just want to sleep." He sounded as tired as I felt. His breathing evened out as he laid his head back down. "Will you keep singing?" I hummed in response. I started gently running my fingers through his hair as I continued the song.

"You're my everything, everything I need. You're the song I sing and the book I read, You're a way beyond belief. And just to make it brief, you're my winter, summer, spring. My everything..." I looked down at the man I loved. Finally asleep. We were both laying on a hard wood floor. I felt myself dozing off as well. No one was perfect. But no one understood. He's not perfect. But he makes me feel perfect. What more could anyone ever ask for?

Bucky's POV

I woke up on something squishy and damp. Looking up I saw I was laying on Kyra's chest. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this girl? That's right, not a damn thing. Gently I raised off the floor, careful not to wake her. The sun was coming in through the windows. Rising up to announce a new day. In the brighter light the damage I'd caused last night was completely revealed. The room looked like a disaster zone... Again... I hated this so much. But it never stopped. I was never strong enough to escape. _For fucks sake Barnes._ Running my human hand through my hair I took everything in. I walked over to Kyra. It was creepy as hell, but I loved watching her sleep. She was beautiful all the time. But when she was asleep, all of the pain she'd ever had disappeared. All of the pain I'd caused her. She shifted in her sleep and then I saw it. She had a massive blood blister on each shoulder. Her right one even looked dislocated. How hard did I push her? How could I hurt her? Again?! Fuming I fled the room. She's the only woman I've ever LOVED and ALL I do is hurt her. 50% of the scars on her body have come from me. We are supposed to be free from HYDRA, but I keep bringing her back every night. I keep hurting her. I can't keep hurting her. I can't... "Fuck..." Flopping on the couch I put my head in my hands. The silence ate away at me as I waited for Kyra to wake up. She'd tell me she was fine. That she'd love me no matter what. That it wasn't that bad. That it didn't matter. That she didn't care. But it mattered. It mattered a HELL of a lot. I was HURTING her. How could that ever NOT MATTER? I was never going to be what she deserved. She deserved perfect. That was something I was never going to be. Violent? _Check_. Unstable? _Check_. Ruthless? Check. I knew it. I couldn't let myself hurt her anymore.

Kyra's POV

I woke up alone on the floor. The sun was up and shining. I smiled drinking in the warmth of its rays. There wasn't much sound in the apartment other than the furnace humming. He was always quiet when I was asleep. It was so sweet. "Bucky?" I called walking out into the living room. For a second my stomach dropped. What if he'd left? Sending out a pulse of energy I felt him sitting on the couch. Walking towards him my whole body relaxed. Wrapping my arms around him gently while I nuzzled my head into his neck with a smile.. "Morning love."

"Morning,"

"It looks like a beautiful day." I chattered happily. "Do you want to go for a walk later?" I paused. He didn't respond. "Tony should be busy, plus we can use our world class ninja skills. It would have to be quick, but the sun just feels so bright."

"I want you to leave." Okay... thank you brain for filling my mind with the worst words that I could EVER hear. It's probably just the nightmare. Breathe Kyra deep breaths.

"Why are you so quiet love?" I asked gently. He tensed.

"I just told you I want you to leave." All of the color drained from my face. I felt like my lungs had filled with water. This couldn't...

"No." I stated looking at him confused.

"No?" Like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard of. "Kyra... you don't understand. You need to leave."

"Why... You can't..." how was I drowning when I was on land? "You... You don't mean that Bucky." I said shaking my head. To rid myself of the tears. "You're beating yourself up too much babe. I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt."

"Dammit you shouldn't be hurt at all!" our muscles both tensed.

"Bucky, I love you... I told you last night. I. Love. You. I don't care wha."

"I know you don't care!" he exploded "You've made it crystal fucking clear that you don't give a damn about your own safety. Well guess what?! I do!"

"Bucky I'm not"

"In danger?! Don't be stupid Kyra! Of course you are! You always will be if you are with me. ALWAYS. I can never give you the life you deserve!"

"Wh"

"And I'm TIRED Kyra. I'm TIRED of being afraid every second of everyday. All I think about is you. How I'm going to hurt you. How I have and do hurt you constantly. What kind of a piece of shit hurts the woman he loves?! Huh?! Hits the woman he loves?!"

"James..."

"It's a constant reminder of what I am Kyra. I can never be good enough. Never. You being here reminds me every single day." He took a shaky breath. "I don't want to do this anymore Kyra. I don't want to be afraid. I'm tired." His voice started calming down. I. How? What can I even say to that? Tears were streaming down my face full force.

"That's all you feel when I'm around?" I managed to choke out. "Fear? N-n-nothing else?" Voice breaking, hardly breathing. How hadn't I passed out yet? This was a dream. My nightmare. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

"I need you to leave Kyra." He stated softer. Words don't come. My brain is empty and over flowing at the same time. Too many things taking place for anything to be solid. A blizzard of terror. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It wasn't real. He took my hand gently and placed a chain in the center. I grabbed onto it. I'd given him this after a bad mission, it had belonged to my Father. The only thing HYDRA let me keep of home.

Oh my god this is real... "You're hurting me Kyra..." the necklace felt like lead. "I need to heal." One hundred times heavier than Thor's hammer. "I need you to leave." His voice was so soft. Pained and Sincere. I looked up at his face. Sending pulses so that I could 'see' it. A scowl present, and face twisted in pain. The pain I wanted to prevent. How had I been hurting him? I loved him with everything I was. I... What did I do wrong? How? Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't I make him understand?! He was serious... his eyes were serious. I'd been hurting him. I...

"Okay." I don't know who said that. It sounded like my voice but I don't remember speaking. I walked towards the bedroom. My body just moved on its own. Like back in HYDRA. Before I realized it I was on my private floor. Alone. It echoed off of every wall. I'd failed. I swore I would protect Bucky and love him. I loved him with everything but it... it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. Finally my knees buckled and I slammed to the floor.

I knew I was crying. I was sobbing hysterically. But I couldn't feel it. All I could focus on was trying to breathe. I was dying. I HAD to be dying. Maybe I had already died. I had died and this... this was hell. This had to be hell. Everything I'd ever wanted. Taken.

Again.

3rd Person POV

Kyra laid on the floor in her living area sobbing herself into a stupor. Only to wake again alone. Then remember this morning events. She was shaking. As time passed so did her emotions. She had to go. Had to get away. She couldn't stay here. There were too many memories. She had been hurting the man she loved. She needed to leave. Or she'd keep hurting him. So she did.

"FRIDAY."

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

"If you are asked where I am you are to tell whoever is asking that I am in my room. Do not let anyone in my room. Tell them I'm sleeping. Or out running. Or at the VA. You know my schedule."

"Yes miss." Nodding the young woman looked around her room and the swiftly walked out the door. There were multiple exits in the Stark building. The one that was least used being the stairs. They were not monitored because they were never used. Kyra jogged down the stairs. Then out the back of Stark Tower.

Steve's POV

I came back from my morning jog. I had heard Bucky again last night. It was the worst one in a long time. I knew Kyra could handle it though. She loved him more than anything. Said 'I need him just to breathe' It made me jealous, but happy. If anyone deserved a happy ending it was those two. With the way things were going they were getting it. As long a Tony stopped being an ass. I made it to the floor Bucky and I shared. His apartment door was closed. I figured they were patching things up. Or had gone out for coffee or something. I'd talk to Buck later. I hit the showers getting all the grime from my run off. My mind drifted back to my best friend. He'd be okay. He was a solider. We never give up.

Clint's POV

She was late. Something must have happened last night. I got bored waiting in the training room and came to see if anyone else had seen Kee Kee. If she had ditched me for morning cartoons with Thor I was gonna be pissed. "Hey any of you guys seen short stack?" Walking into the room it was nearly empty. Thor was indeed watching morning cartoons and eating his 'Tarts of Pop' but Kyra wasn't with him. Bruce walked out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"No, is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"No clue,"

"Did you check her room?"

"Yeah, no response."

"Maybe her and Barnes got a little hot and heavy last night?" Natasha quipped raising a playful eyebrow.

"She was supposed to meet me for knives training this morning at 9."

"Wait, it's 11. You haven't heard from her?" she asked concern starting to lace her voice.

"That's not like her... FRIDAY, Where is Kyra?"

"Kyra has left for a meeting at the VA, Dr. Banner." FRIDAY responded.

"Why would she just blow me off?"

"Maybe Sam needed help?" Tasha offered.

"...maybe." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sam took that exact moment to walk into the living room. We all raised an eyebrow at his entrance. He looked confused too.

Sam's POV

Everyone's attention turned to me the second I got off the elevator. This was beyond awkward. "Ummm what's with the creepy stare down?"

"Where's Kyra?"

"...Should I know that?" Natasha looked at me with her angry Momma bear eyes.

"Yeah, FRIDAY just said that she went to a VA meeting with you." What?

"That's not possible. We don't have any meetings scheduled for today. I was running with Steve and needed to get cleaned up before we went out to lunch. I haven't spoken to Kyra in three days." Something was seriously wrong. Panic started to fill Natasha and Clint's eyes. Bruce too. What the hell was going on?

"FRIDAY? Where is Kyra?" Bruce asked. No more demanded. The atmosphere was getting tense.

Bruce's POV

FRIDAY took a moment before answering. "Ms. Stark is at the VA." That wasn't true. Natasha wiped out her phone. Calling Kyra I assumed. I pulled up a touch screen. Activating her locater. It was deactivated...

"FRIDAY pull up Kyra's locator."

"I'm afraid it appears to be malfunctioning Doctor Banner."

"Then pull up the back up."

"That one is as well." That's not possible.

"FRIDAY alert Tony, Kyra's locators are malfunctioning."

"Yes Doctor Banner."

Tony's POV

"Excuse me Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY's voice sounded. Mmmm, not important. I'm sleeping. Sleep good.

"Not now... Sleep..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's Kyra's locator sir. It appears to be malfunctioning." Ugh...

"She has 7 different trackers on her at all times. You know that. Use one of the backups." I mumbled to the AI. This is why I created the damn AI so I wouldn't have to worry about this shit.

"Sir, Dr. Banner has already requested I do this. He's attempted to manually connect to the trackers but is unable to do so. He is requesting your assistance." I was awake now.

"What time is it FRIDAY?"

"11:50 am sir."

"Uggh..." I'd only been asleep for 5 hours. Why does she decide to be a brat now? "Yeah, yeah. Pull up her tracking system." The screen appeared in front of me and I began sleepily typing in the commands. Her phone was off. Not a problem. Typing in a few code commands I located her phone. "...Are you kidding me?" She was in her room. "Please inform my idiot co-workers that my sister is in her room."

"Tony!" Natasha was pounding on my bedroom door. Fucking great.

"I'm trying to sleep spider girl!" I snapped as I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Kyra is MISSING Tony. How are you sleeping right now?!"

"She's in HER DAMN ROOM! Why don't you go pound on her door until she answers?!" There was quiet. Good. Sleep now. How they didn't check her room first was beyond me.

Natasha's POV

"We already knocked on her door Tony. She isn't answering." Clint argued.

"FRIDAY. Where is Kyra?" How that bastard was so calm about his MISSING SISTER was beyond me.

"Sir she is in her room."

"CHECK HER DAMN ROOM!"

"She isn't answering."

"Then break down the door. For fucks sake let me sleep!" Idiot. Selfish stupid idiot. He's lucky Kyra is more important right now. I WILL be laying into him later. And texting Pepper. Stupid bastard.

"Thor, with me."

"Yes Lady Natasha." Armed with Thor's hammer we headed to Kyra's room and broke down the door.

"Kyra!"

"Lady Kee Kee, are you well?" No response. On her table sat her phone, wallet, keys and something even worse. Her father's necklace laid on the table. She'd given that to Bucky. Why would she have that?

"Fuck." Sprinting out of the room I almost knew what happened. If that bastard hurt her I am going to kill him. I didn't even bother knocking. I threw myself at Bucky's door. It actually opened. I was too pissed to be surprised. In the living room Bucky was sitting there alone watching TV. "Where the hell is Kyra?!" I spat at him. More worry then venom in my voice. "Is she here?! Why did she have her father's necklace? What the hell happened?!" Looking into his eyes and they were dead. I could tell what had happened. I just needed to know how bad.

Bucky's POV

Natasha was pissed. I couldn't find it in me to care. I knew I'd done the right thing. Besides it's what they all wanted anyway.

"I broke up with her." My flat voice didn't even begin to portray how dead I feel. It's what was right for her. It's what was right for Kyra. She'd be better without me. Natasha was silent, I looked up at her. There was more shock and worry on her face then rage. Me? I couldn't feel anything anymore. "What? It's what you all wanted isn't it?" I asked bitterly. "None of you EVER hid the fact that you thought I wasn't good enough. None of you EVER hid the fact that you wanted me the hell away from her. Now I am. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Natasha's POV

My stomach dropped. She left because of him?! "She left because of you?!"

"Yes!" he was starting to get angry, it was clear in his body language. "I hurt her. AGAIN. I could kill her at any fucking time. And that doesn't matter to her. She needs to stay the hell away from me! Everyone does!" I never bothered to look at him. He'd killed dozens of people and attempted to kill me multiple times. He WAS dangerous. He was. But looking at him now, he was broken. "Kyra doesn't care about her life. I do. To keep her safe from me I broke up with her. She'll move on. She's an angel." His voice was getting softer. "I've never been good enough for her. Never will be either." He chugged a bottle of whiskey that sat on the couch next to him. I hadn't noticed. "She wouldn't listen. To anyone. And I am TIRED. I'm tired of hurting her. I'm tired of being reminded day in and day out how I will NEVER be enough for her. How I will NEVER be anything more than a monster." He took another swig, "It hurts me more than any of you care to know." Oh shit.

"Did you tell her she was hurting you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I couldn't protect her from myself and that hurt." She can't hurt the ones she loves.

"Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." That's the last thing she wants. "Shit, she's disappeared again. Fuck. We HAVE to find her."

"What do you mean?" I ignored Bucky's demand.

"FRIDAY! Kyra is AWOL. Gather the team. We need to find her now!" I turned to Barnes.

"When was the last time you saw her?!"

"What do you mean she disappeared?!"

"WHEN?!"

"This morning! Around 8."

"Shit, she's got 5 hours on us." Okay think Natasha. Plan. You've got the entire Avengers team to find Kyra. We'll find her. We have to find her. With that thought I was bolting to the weapons room to load up. I could hear the others running this way as well. There's no telling what we'd run into on the search. Please whatever god is up there don't let HYDRA get her again...

Steve's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed at Bucky as we were suiting up. Kyra was missing and my IDIOT best friend had broken up with her. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you. You know that."

"More than you ever will."

"How can you hurt her like that Buck?" This didn't make any sense.

"It will be better in the long run."

"Bucky, you DON'T understand how MUCH that woman loves you."

"I love her enough to let her go Steve. You know I'm dangerous"

"Buck"

"I am!"

"And you think she isn't...? Bucky you are the only reason she's been happy. Before we found you. Before you came back. Sure she'd smile. But she was still a shell of a person. She lights up when you're around Bucky. Only when you're around. The song she sings to you. Your guy's song? She sings it because she means every single word in that song." I shook my head at my friend as I grabbed some more weapons. "She needs you just to breathe Buck. You say she's your light? Well you are her life." Fear and anger was all I knew. Pausing in the door I told him the cruellest thing I could say. "You just made her greatest fear come true Bucky." But they were the truest words that could be spoken right now. I knew they were true. She'd said so hundreds of times.

* _Flashback*_

 _Kyra was in the middle of another panic attack. We were all trying to comfort her. She'd been getting better slowly but, the nightmares always came back._

 _"Kyra don't worry, we've dismantled every aspect of HYDRA. You're safe."_

 _"Yeah squirt, we're going out and killing all of those bastards." Clint reassured. "None of them will be around to much longer."_

 _"Frosty... You. Can't. Kill. Frosty. I NEED him. He... he can't be dead. Promise me he's not dead. I NEED him. He promised. You promised! He saved me. You HAVE to save him" She curled in on herself and started rocking back and forth._

 _"Kyra, Frosty is probably dead. Okay? You need to move on now. Put HYDRA behind you." Natasha purred. Kyra's head shot up. Her whole demeanour changed. She looked dead. She stopped crying and nodded solemnly. The atmosphere in the room was thick. We could feel her pain._

 _"Are you hungry Kee Kee?" I tried to break up the silence. She shook her head. Laid down and covered herself with her blankets. We'd stood there for a few minutes. Eventually leaving her to rest. She isolated herself more than she ever had before. Somehow she was worse than when she'd woken up from HYDRA. She didn't eat. Speak. Drink. Nothing. Tony threw himself into his work. So did Pepper after the first week. It had been about a month since she shut down before I finally was brave enough to talk to her. I'd go in there, but seeing her always took every speck of air from my lungs. I made her some of her favourite cookies to try cheering her up. I brought them up to her and everything. Her skin was ghost white. Her eyes sunk in and whole aura was just, defeated._

 _"Hey Kid." I started softly. She didn't acknowledge my presence at all. We'd bonded over the last few months. Seeing her like this hurt. "I made your favourite cookies." Her hands were flat on the bed. I turned hers over and placed a cookie in her hand. The moment I let her hand go the cookie dropped._

 _"The dead don't eat Steve." She said after a long silence._

" _Kyra you aren't dead."_

 _"Just because my heart is beating doesn't mean I'm alive." She looked right at me. Her eyes were still glazed over and lifeless but it was like she could see right through me. "I want Frosty." She stated turning away again._

 _"Kyra, I'm sure that Frosty wouldn't want you to do this."_

 _"You don't know him."_

 _"I don't have to. If he cared about you. He'd want you to be happy. He'd want you to fight."_

 _"If he's dead I don't have a reason to."_

 _"Yes you do. You don't know if he's dead. You fight for him Kyra. He wouldn't want you to hurt like this."_

 _"I need him just to breathe..." she whispered. "He's my life. My home. My everything..."_

 _"Then fight for him Kyra." She hummed in response. "We can try to find him okay?" she seemed to brighten just a touch. She started feeling around for the cookie. Her face remained blank as she took a bite._

 _"That tastes horrible." She said softly. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I need to find him Steve. "I'll never give up on him. I love him so much. If he ever left me... if he's gone. I'll have nothing. None of you matter compared to him."_

 _*End Flashback*_

"You don't want her." Bucky went to interrupt. "She THINKS you don't want her. She'd rather be with HYDRA then have that Buck. I'd say dead. But without you she probably already is." He gasped like the idiot he is. Like the thought never once occurred to him.

"...She wouldn't..."

"She's mentally unstable Buck! You are the only thing keeping her together! There is no telling what she might do!" Rushing we met the others to plan the search. Never a dull moment. Never a safe moment. Why can't she just keep her happy ending? Why does she keep having to fight?

Kyra's POV

The sun wasn't warm. There was nothing. No sound. I just walked. I walked like the ghost that I was. It didn't matter I was dead. I walked with no purpose or destination. Just nothing. The day turned into night and I was still moving. I could feel weaker. Was I hungry? Possibly. I hadn't eaten at all today. I'm not stopping though. I'll be fine. It's good punishment. I hurt the one I love. I deserve to be punished. I rounded a corner and was slammed into the wall of the nearby building.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU BITCH!" Some random person screamed in my face. I looked at him in confusion. Why was he screaming at me? "What you think you're two good for us doll face?" He sneered. "Some uptight uptown bitch?" My senses started coming back. God he smelled horrible. Like sweaty gym socks that had been thrown up on then sprayed with too much AXE body spray. I could feel my nose wrinkle. I wasn't responding. Didn't really want to either. There were other voices. Oh, great. A little gang of smelly assholes. Peachy.

"Let that slut go! She needs to be taught a fucking lesson!" a different voice called out. I felt him grab a knife and lunge. My body moved on its own. Again. Dodging. Kicking. Throwing. Fighting. It was easier than breathing. I felt alive. Then a searing pain on my arm. The dude with the knife had managed a hit while I was distracted by another one of them. I was bleeding. The dead don't bleed. I was alive. I was alive. And this was real. And he had left me. He wanted me gone. Bucky wanted me gone.

When I inhaled I was surrounded by gang bangers trying to rape me. When I exhaled they were on the ground injured or worse. I felt something fall out of one of their pockets. It was a wallet. I hadn't brought mine. Tony tracked my cards, I wanted to be alone. These assholes were going to rob and rape me. Opening the wallet there was clearly cash, I felt it between my fingers. Even if it was only one dollar bills there'd be at least $17. "Thanks for the work out boys." Pocketing the cash while dropping the wallet down a drain as I walked away. Fair's fair. Besides I needed a drink.

Sam's POV

To say we were freaking out would be putting it mildly. I've NEVER seen Stark loose his cool so much. The dude is flying around like a chicken with its head cut off. I was freaking too, but didn't have the Iron Man suit. We'd been through half the city. Still no Kyra. Couple people suggested an Amber Alert. But that could do more harm than good. If HYDRA doesn't know she's missing, they will figure it out then. Assuming they don't already have her. God dammit I'd love to kick the shit out of Barnes. He just proved he wasn't good enough! Good men don't break their girl's heart! Do I want her the hell away from him? Duh. But shit at least she was happy. Now she's missing. Could be dead. OR captured. How could he not see how much that girl loves him?

Steve's POV

"FRIDAY? Got anything yet?"

"Sorry boss, nothing showed up on the camera system for the city. She hasn't used any of her bank accounts or contacted any of her monitored contacts."

"Keep looking." Divide and conquer. That was the plan. Most of the team in civilian clothes. Still strapped with weapons just in case. HYDRA was after Kyra and Bucky. Kyra was missing. Not a good night. I felt like shit looking at Bucky. He'd come out with everyone to find her. And EVERYONE was pissed at him. They blamed him for Kyra leaving. It was his fault. But it was theirs too. Corse they didn't see that. They saw Kyra in danger because of Bucky again. Guy couldn't win. FRIDAY had already checked all of Kyra's 'normal' hang outs. There were 2, a small park she'd drag Bucky to, then the VA. FRIDAY had been running through video on traffic cameras, security video, and listening to all police reports as well. We had to find something soon. It had been 3 hours. We had to find something soon.

3rd Person POV

Thirty minutes passed with no updates. Each hero locked in their own thoughts and fears on what could have become of the youngest Stark. FRIDAY was still scanning information when a police report came in.

'Robbery reported in abandoned parking lot. 8 victims. 2 left in critical contention. All injured. Injuries range from a broken wrist to internal bleeding. Victims report being robbed by a crazy brunet'

"Boss I got a possible lead" FRIDAY came over all the coms. "I've texted you all the details of a police report that just came in."

"There's no information here, FRIDAY."

"'Victims report being robbed by a crazy brunet with a large 2 by 4...' Who does that sound like Nat?" Clint chuckled.

"Steve, you and Barnes are closest to the location. Everyone else haul ass to the area!" Tony demanded.

"We're 2 streets over. We'll start heading that way."

"Good."

Bucky's POV

I started jogging. We were in a shit neighbourhood. Why the hell would she head here? That didn't matter. What mattered was finding her and bringing her home. Why didn't she understand I was doing the right thing? In a few minutes Steve and I were at the sight of the apparent robbery. I switched into Winter Soldier mode. Checking foot prints. There was a set that was a lot smaller than the others. It had to be her. The prints were close to her shoe size.

"She was here. This way." I didn't wait for Steve's response. I jogged towards where the prints headed. There wasn't much around. At least, nothing that was should have been anything near Kyra. Drug dealers were hanging on most corners. There was a shit liquor store too. Prostitutes had to be in the area too. What if she got picked up by some bastard wanting a 'good time'? We'd never find her. Steve put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact. I forgot he was there.

"Come on Buck, she probably went to that store."

"She doesn't drink Steve. She hates alcohol." I stated plainly. He started walking forward.

"She stopped drinking Buck. Nothing's stopping her from starting again." Steve looked around "Just hope she didn't pick up some shit drugs too."

Fuck. Why does she have to make everything so difficult? Steve was in and out of the liquor shop. "She picked up a fifth of Jose Quervo." His voice was tired and soft. "Shop keeper thinks she went this way." We both started off again. She was drinking. My Sunny was drinking?

"She's drank before?"

"Mmm." Steve hummed in response. "Got into Tony's stash all the time. Was drinking herself to sleep. Anything to stop the nightmares. Damn near killed her. The sleeping pills and alcohol didn't mix. We... We don't talk about it." His voice was level, gravely and hard. It was clearly a bad memory. The wind brushed past us following a strip of silver.

"Ave you found her yet?" the Russian punk asked.

"No." I bit out. I hated that he was here. But I was glad too. They'd had a thing while I was gone. She denied it left and right. But I could feel it. Another blur took off. But, he could find her. He could keep her safe. He was actually her age. This isn't the time Barnes. Get it together. Shaking my head I kept on.

"бог, ты напугал дерьмо сбился мне! (god, you zcared the shit outta me!)

"Оставлять. Теперь. (Leave. Now.)" That was Kyra's voice. Steve and I both looked at each other and rushed around the corner to see Kyra in a filthy alley. Maximoff was standing in front of her.

"Кира не быть сумасшедшим. Мы должны идти домой. (Kyra don't be crazy. We need to go home.)" I heard Kyra give a dead laugh in response.

"Мой дом не хочет меня. (My home doesn't want me.)... Я в порядке здесь. (I'm fine right here.)" Her voice. That beautiful sound. It was dead.

"Кира, давай (Kyra, come)" his plea was followed by a huge rush of wind. We were getting closer to them every second. Everyone on comms could hear the conversation.

"Не трогайте меня! (Do not touch me!)" Her voice sent shivers even down my spine. She sounded like Permafrost. Cold. Frozen. Empty. I picked up my pace. Steve followed. "This is what you all wanted isn't it? Hmm? Me alone? Me 'safe'. HA! Safe is an illusion. A LIE. You can live in denial all you want. But I do not"

Pietro's POV

The woman in front of me wasn't my sister. I have never seen her so pissed. So dark and angry. "Are you scared Piet?" she taunted "Hmm, can't handle to see the dark?" She was stalking towards me. Her eyes dark and angry. A bottle of something in her hand. "Tell me Pietro. Do you love Wanda?" I scoffed

"Ov course I do. She is my sister."

"Your world, right?" Her voice calmed she tilted her head to the side. What does this have to do with anything?

"Da." A sick smile spread across her face.

"Your only family. No?" I nodded her voice was giving me chills. NOT the good kind. The dangerous kind. I was afraid. Of Kyra. "If she died you'd be broken wouldn't you?" She continued. A glint in her eye I had never seen before. The air escaped from my lungs.

"Ky..."

"I know of something worse though, Pietro." She continued. "If everyone you knew. Everyone who was supposed to love you convinced Wanda that she was dangerous. Convinced her that you would be better off without her."

"She isn't dangerous."

"Neither is James." She bit back immediately.

"You've bruises on your shoulders avain! He hurts you prinsessa!"

"He COMPLETES me you Bavarian IDIOT." Her eyes were wild and venom laced every word. "You, Tony, Clint, Bruce. Think you're protecting me." She paused. "You're wrong." Her voice was much softer. "I am every bit the monster he is."

"Princessa you didn't"

"I didn't what Pietro? You ALL LOVE to pretend that I'm innocent. Guess what... I'm not" She was whispering towards the end. "He's my home. He's my future. And YOU. You ALL convinced him I'm better off without him." Stark had flown in at this time.

"If you think throwing a temper tantrum is going to change our minds you are wrong."

"You!" Kyra rounded on Tony like a vulture. "How DARE you even THINK about commenting!"

"I'm your brother I know"

"What's best? HA!" Her laugh was wicked "I know what's best too Tony. I know what's best for Pepper. And it sure as SHIT isn't you." Tony's face dropped.

Tony's POV

"How many of your whores has she gotten rid of Tony? Hmm? She was your secretary for years before you realized what you had with her." I couldn't breathe. "How many times has she seen you FUCKING another woman Tony?" Too many. "How many times has she called a doctor because you hurt yourself when drunk?" I don't know "You don't know do you?" She was circling me now. "How many paternity suits did Pep have to deal with on a weekly basis?" I looked at her shocked. "She had another one last month Tony." Kyra's face was twisted and evil. How was this my baby sister? That wasn't true. "It was a ploy for money, but the fact that it's still something VALID enough for your GIRLFRIEND to have to look into says enough doesn't it?"

"I changed. I'm not that man." I managed to choke out.

"Don't make me laugh. According to you no one changes Tony. That's what you've instilled in James's head! Why the hell should you get pardoned and he get persecuted!"

"I wasn't an assassin!"

"No! You were a weapons dealer! You sold bullets all over the world. The Stark name is responsible for more deaths then could EVER be counted."

"That's not my"

"Fault?! You PROFITED on war Tony. You left me for DEAD to drink yourself into a stupor. You are a DISPICABLE human being. If there is ANYONE in the world who should be persecuted it's you."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"You had a choice the whole time to." She quickly brushed off my words "Nothing controlled you. Not. One. Damn. Thing. Pep stood by you too. Cleaned up every single mess. Bucky didn't have that luxury."

"Don't buy that crap Kyra! He's DANGEROUS!"

"Then so am I!"

"NO you AREN'T you are fine!"

"I'm more of a monster then he is!"

"That's not possible!"

"I killed without being controlled." I heard everyone on comms gasp. "Multiple times. I did it for better treatment. They couldn't control me so, they bargained. It took 5 or 6 years for me to stoop that low. Still a little fuzzy." She's talking like this is a normal conversation. How can she be so calm about this? "But!" she clapped her hands "I did it. I'd do it again too."

"What?! You're not a murderer Kyra."

"Not like you. No I acknowledge what I've done. You on the other hand push it to the back of your mind then belittle others who have the stones to ASK for help. To admit they were wrong. You Tony Stark are a coward." Every word cut like a knife how can I even argue with this? It was all true. But... I wasn't as bad a Barnes. I'd never be as bad as Barnes. "James is MY everything. I don't expect you to understand what REAL love is Tony, because you a heartless selfish bastard."

"That's!"

"You never consider what is best for others. Your god complex, THAT ALMOST ENDED THE WORLD BY THE WAY, will never let you. You don't have enough strength." I took in a shaky breathe. "You are the reason I left that night Tony. You are the reason that I was alone when HYDRA found me. YOU are the reason that I stayed there. Bucky is the reason I kept fighting. Bucky is the reason I wasn't raped constantly. BUCKY is the reason I'm STILL ALIVE." She was shaking with rage. She wanted to kill me. My sister wanted to kill me. "I know he caused mom and dad's accident Tony. And I don't blame him. Because I've been controlled by them. I made it out of their control BECAUSE of him." She took a big swig of her booze. "Still you think it's okay to take him away from me. You hurt him constantly. Stare at him like he's nothing. Use your sarcastic comments to put him down. Don't think I don't notice Anthony. I was a fucking assassin. I. Love. Him. And the first time I tell him. The FIRST time I have the guts to say it he listens to you instead of me."

"He should hav"

"You helped fuel the doubt in his head Tony! Each one of you has! And the best part? I'm not even mad at him. He actually THINKS he's protecting me. He THINKS I'm better off without him." Her anger was passing and her eyes were getting wild. She started chugging whatever was in the bottle. "I spent 3 years wondering if he was even alive..." her voice started breaking. "He is the only person who has EVER seen every side of me and still loved me. Still supported me. And all of you. Took that away." She finished off the bottle and threw it on the ground. "Fuck off." She started stumbling away. I couldn't even breathe.

"K..ky..ra!" Pepper's strangled voice called out over comms. I forgot they were even there. Had everyone heard what we'd said? Had Pepper been listening? "T..ony... don't let her leave!" Pepper was clearly crying. I was too. "Kyra! Someone stop her please..!" Pepper was begging everyone. No one moved to stop Kyra though. I don't know if anyone was even breathing.

Bucky's POV

Steve, Sam and I all showed up at the end of the ally. Watched everything. She was so hurt. And it was my fault. She wasn't mad at me though. Just hurt. She started stumbling away. Not happening. I pushed past Tony and caught up with her. I spun her around and her hand collided with my cheek. She still has one hell of a right hook.

"How can you EVER think that I will be better off without you? HUH?!" She was shaking again.

"I just want you to have the best Kyra. You deserve the best." She scoffed and sobbed at the same time.

"I already have it you stupid prick. I have you." She rested her forehead against mine. Tears flowing from both of us. "Stop walking away from me. Please babe... please stop." She cupped my face and forced me to look into her eyes. "I don't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else. No One will EVER be you. I. Love. You. Dammit! I love you as I've never loved anyone before, and I won't love anyone the same ever again. I love you with everything that I am and EVERY thing I hope to be." We were both crying "Please believe me." Her voice was so broken. I captured her lips with my own. The tequila still strong on her breathe. It coated every space in her mouth. I hated tequila. I didn't stop though. I pulled away both drinking in as much air as we can.

"I did it because I thought it was right." I said softly

"You were wrong." She pressed her lips to mine again. It was a desperate kiss. My hand securely in her hair. Both of her arms wrapped around my neck in an iron grip.

"I'm sorry." I breathed between kisses.

"You better be."

"I'm an idiot."

"I know."

"I love you," I gasped in her scent "I need you just to breathe..." I whispered softly to her. A sad smile spread across her face.

"Do you get it now?" Her voice desperate. I nodded quickly. She couldn't see it. Pressing my lips to her again in conformation. "Good." She pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't be close enough to her. Apparently she felt the same because she was actually hurting me a bit. Her grip was solid. I dunno if Steve could pull us apart right now. Both of our tears and breaths had calmed. I pulled away from her.

"Come home babe. Please?" she smiled snuggling back into my chest.

"This is home." She breathed. I scooped her up and started the trek back to the tower. I had a feeling we wouldn't be staying there much longer after this. I didn't bother with anyone else. They didn't matter. Kyra did. Always.

* * *

Oh my god! An update! I do live! Please enjoy! Also please comment with what you think. I finally have a solid outline for the next chapter. I hate being that author who leaves people hanging, but yeah. Life has been happening and stuff. Thanks for your patience! This is only lightly edited. FYI.


	14. Chapter 14

3rd Person POV

The morning news played in an otherwise quiet room of the tower. Many Avengers nursing their beverage of choice.

" _Outrage is increasing after the destruction of Sovokia and the events in Washington DC_

' _I mean who gives them the right to destroy everything?'_

' _Why don't they have to answer for the damage they do?'_

' _I mean they save the day sure, but at what cost to the residents? I mean Stark has a relief fund sure, but how is that enough?'_

 _Multiple Government agencies have been compiling a list of known super heroes and attempting to draft legislation._

' _They need to answer for their crimes!'_

' _My son asked me the other night when we were going home. When I told he we can't he started to cry. The Avengers did that. They destroyed my home. And are any of them answering for it? No! Why would they?'_

 _Stay tuned as we bring you more of this information. For now I'm Sara Terklin Channel 8 news."_

"I see we are still super popular."

"Can't blame them can you Sam? How would you like it if we blew up your home?"

"Can't Natasha HYDRA already did." Taking a deep drink of his coffee Sam looked at the screen. Steve joined them soon after.

"They treat us like we are the bad guys."

"Bruce leveled an entire town in Wakanda. We destroyed Sovokia."

"Da ve make messes, so should ve not save de day?"

"You can't tell me you are okay with what happened to Sovokia! Wanda that was your home!"

"It vas, a corrupt place to live where the people vere ignored and controlled by a corvupt government."

"I don't think that we had to destroy the entire city to resolve that problem!"

"Neit, ve didn't, but ve cannot change the past."

"We always learn from our mistakes."

"Who's going to keep us from making them Steve?" The room was tense, all men turned to their Red headed teammate.

"You're not one to follow the rules Tasha." With a distant look in her eyes she stood.

"There needs to be a line Steve. We need regulations, we need to be held accountable for our actions."

"That's a lot of power to give someone Romanoff."

"What gives us the right to hold it?"

"It's not black and white Natasha, it never will be." Her silent steps spoke louder then any words she could say. In the awkward tension that now filled the room the news broadcast cut in again.

' _In other news there is still no results in the world wide man hunt for the Winter Soldier. There have been multiple reports pouring in from around the globe but none of the leads have panned out. There is a major reward for anyone who calls in with information that leads to the capture of this dangerous fugitive.'_

"Where is Bucky?" Steve mused before allowing the bitter contents to trickle down his throat. A sly smile was shared with Wanda and Pietro. The gesture was not missed by the other two Avengers. "Something we should know?"

"She said somving about a Disney movie marathon?"

"Dey are still in her voom." A soft smile melted the cold of the atmosphere for only a moment.

"What are we going to do Cap?" Sam looked from the TV to his friend.

"He's not ready to face the public yet." The words, though soft seemed to echo across the room.

"Da, neiver is she." All eyes turned to the Sovokian. "Vat? Do you tink Kyra vill let himm face dis avone?"

"Piet is right, She's not loosing him again." The two older men looked at each other then the twins in confusion. "No matter where he goes, she vill go too."

"So if he get's captured or turns himself in." A grim nod was his only response.

"She says it all the time Sam, he is her everything…"

"She'd really pick him over all of us?"

"Viff out a secvond thought." No one missed the bitter tone of Pietro's voice. The other three sharing the same amount of disappointment themselves.

Kyra's POV

"I remember this one!" Bucky's voice was filled with elation as the first few scenes played. I couldn't help but smile wide at how happy his voice sounded. "I took the punk to watch this one. He ended up getting into a fight out back again. Had to leave halfway though. Got banned from that theater."

"Just a little troublemaker aren't you?"

"Nobody messes with my friends. I know that much about myself. I don't let shit like that fly."

" _Language."_ His chuckle shook my body as I curled into him further. Bucky stuck to me like glue after our little spat. I don't know how long ago that was. All I know is my idiot finally understands how much I need him. The others seem to get it too. Hopefully Tony is getting it through his thick head. Though ever sense I left I'm not allowed off my floor. FRIDAY was given strict orders from Tony apparently. The taste in my mouth is getting more bitter. I'm honestly pissed at him. I'm a grown woman. I feel like we are on lockdown.

"Where's your head at Doll?"

"On my shoulders." His human hand quickly squeezed my side. I didn't squawk. I don't squawk…

"So pretty bird, you going to tell me what's wrong."

"I am not a pretty bird."

"You just sounded like one."

"Jerk…" Another laugh rolled through his chest as he pulled me closer. Breathing in his smell I tried to relax.

"что не так кукла? _(What's wrong Doll.)"_

"список того, что правильно короче _(The list of what's right is shorter.)"_ I'm never close enough to this man. I nuzzled in closer. "от одной клетки к другой _(From one cage to another…)_ "

"это не клетка куклы _(This isn't a cage Doll.)"_

"то почему мы не можем оставить? _(Then why can't we leave?)"_ he sighed softly.

"Where is this coming from люблю _(love)_?"

"темные места в моей голове _(The dark places in my mind.)"_ Then his plump lips were on mine. The movie forgotten. Bucky shifted me gently so I was laying down. I couldn't help but smile. It faded quickly though.

"что не так _(What's wrong?)"_ panic laced his voice. Water pricked at the corners of my eyes. As I faced the man I love. I couldn't see him. I haven't seen him in god knows how long.

"I want to see you…" reaching out tentatively towards his face. His hand engulfing my own as both were pressed to his cheek. "I want to see you Bucky… I can't remember." A soft sob shook my chest. "I can't remember what color your eyes are… I don't have any idea how any of the Avengers look. Apparently Nat has red hair. I don't even remember what the color red looks like. I want to see you smile Frosty." More sobs started to form. "I… I… it's just a bad day I guess.."

"Нет, моя любовь. Ты совершенна, как вы. _(No my love. You are perfect the way you are.)"_

"I'm blind!"

"And I'm a 92 year old ex assassin with a metal arm that has killed more people then I care to remember."

"James Buchanan Barnes, don't start with that."

"Then you stop with this. You are perfect."

"I'm tired of relying on others Frosty. I used to be so independent. And I thought this helplessness would only be for a while. But it's taking so long. I… I feel broken still because I can't see. I can't put it behind me Frosty. I can't look forward to the future because I can't look at anything…" My lifeless eyes still poured out tears. His calloused hand wiped them away, with more care then I deserved. He flipped us in one motion so my head was on his chest. His robust voice began to fill the room. Humming our song as I cried into his shirt.

"We'll talk to your brother about it hmm?"

"What if he says no?" His lips found their way to my forehead.

"We'll sick Pepper and Natasha on him." A strangled laugh left my chest. I don't know if he's smiling or not.

"Are you smiling…?" My broken voice hardly a whisper.

Bucky's POV

"y-yeah Doll I am…"

"I wish I could see it." She breathed again. Pulling her closer I started to hum our song again. Stroking her hair as gently as I could. The movie was still playing in the background, neither one of us interested anymore. Her breathing evened out and I smiled again. ' _I wish I could see it.'_ The broken sound echoed in the fog of my mind. She should be healthy enough to have that surgery. She deserves the best of everything. Hell she hasn't had a flashback. She only freaked out because I tried to leave her. How I could ever leave her is beyond me. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. She could have died. She wanted to. With out me she wanted to… All anyone has to do to kill her is take me… There's been a lot of anger in the public. Steve tries to keep it from me and Kyra but I can feel it. Stuff is changing and not in a good way. Part of it's my fault. I don't care how many times they try to tell me otherwise. I know what I've done… I'm remembering more every day… Kyra is the only one that keeps me calm enough to not go on a rampage. Even when she's around I've gotten lost in my head - That's what she calls it – but that hasn't happened in a while. Not since the night I tried to leave her. It's been about 10 days since then. Longest streak I've had. At least I think it is. Looking at the beautiful woman laying on my chest. I want to give her everything. The entire world. No clue how to do that… I don't even know how I make her smile. Still don't know a lot of things… But I know she loves me. I don't know why the hell she does. She's off her rocker for even thinking it, but she does… And I thank god every day that she does. She nuzzled her head closer to my chest. A fist full of my shirt in hand.

Tony's POV

"спокойной ночи, мой ангел _(Good night my angel.)"_

So I shouldn't be watching my sister and the _assassin_. I've got FRIDAY bringing up a screen every time her vitals spike. She still hasn't figured out about her clothes. No one but Bruce and I know. He wants to stop monitoring her. But how do we know she's safe if we aren't watching her? She's in the arms of the worlds most dangerous assassin.

" _but she loves him tony so you can't say anything."_ But Pepper doesn't get it. Love doesn't matter. She can fall in love with someone else.

"Could you Tony?"

"Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"I heard your bad Pepper impersonation and thought I'd swing by." Scoffing I turned on by best friend.

"Here to tell me how wrong I am?"

"I'm not stupid enough to think that my opinion matters to you. You've made it clear that it doesn't" he's never spoken to me like this... "I'm taking off Tony. You're going to turn in Bucky. "my eyes dart to meet his. "We both know that. I'm leaving before you can turn me in too." Dropping the micro screwdriver for good measure

"Bruce, I'd neve-"

"I destroyed an entire town Tony…" his graying hair looked worse then usual. How hadn't I noticed? "Kyra is why I stuck around… Help make sure she knows she isn't alone. She uh… she knows that now." He looked my way eye to eye. Anger radiating behind his veil of calm. "You're going to break her heart Tony, and when you do I'm going to kill you." Going to kill me… "I don't want to be responsible for the death of a friend…" Bruce turned his back. "Don't look for me Tony, you won't find me."

Steps echoed as he padded out of my lab. I'm not speechless a lot; but right now? There's so much shit going on. The media is calling for justice. For control. It's honestly too much. And control, order? That sounds really good right now. I get what they were trying to say. All these years… it finally clicks. I've been reckless and dangerous. Doing so caused Kyra's kidnapping. Doing so has caused the deaths of thousands of people… I feel like I'm opening my eyes for the first time… They… the media. They are going to crucify all of us. There's middle ground I know there is. There has so be. We need to find it. Get ahead of this thing. Before it gets out of hand. Other super hero's have been coming out of the wood work. They're threats. We all are. How can anyone feel safe?

So, I'd like to apologize to everyone for the wait. I don't know why I'm struggling with this story so much. My Finnick fan fiction is writing itself but this one is pulling teeth a bit…

This is shorter then normal and kind of a filler chapter. Action is coming soon (muse willing) but yeah, let me know what you guys think! I'm going to try to focus on this one more. I'm also going on vacation soon. It's a 14 hour drive one way… so yeah I'm planning on writing lol


	15. Chapter 15

Kyra's POV

Bucky was getting better all the time. Everyone was. Jealousy and anger kept growing in my heart. My demons were getting louder. The voices in my head were back. At least the bad ones were. The only time they were quiet was with Bucky. He was getting more comfortable with the others. Not Tony of course, but everyone else. I don't trust them. He's my Frosty. They said he was dead. I'm not going to share. I don't trust them. Not with him. They've hurt him enough. Hurt us.

"Kyra! Jane and Darcy are coming in to town! We're having a girls night! Are you in?" Pepper's voice rang with excitement.

"uhh who?" She missed my hesitation. Bucky squeezed my side gently. He might be looking at me worriedly. He might be smiling. _How am I supposed to know?_

"It would be so great Kyra!" Natasha squealed. "You'll love them both!"

"Oh we could get manicures and pedicures!" They both started squeaking excitedly to each other. Neither woman giving me a chance to respond. This was happening more and more. Bucky's lips were soon pressed behind my ear.

"Do you want to go Doll?" His voice was soft as always and sent a series of shivers up and down my spine.

" _Don't_ do that."

"Do what?" I don't need eyes to know he's smirking.

"You _know_ what. You _know_ what that does to me."

"It would be so great What do you say Kyra!" Our moment was broken by an over excited Pepper and Natasha.

"Say yes Kyra! It will be so great!"

"Yeah, Bucky needs to learn to share!" _Bucky isn't the one with the problem._ His nose nuzzled into my hair. Pulling me closer. He's the only one who bothers to notice my hesitation. I've started speaking up less.

"Don't worry! We can do everything right in the Tower! It'll be perfectly safe Bucky!" _I'm not safe with you. How can I trust any of them._

"Do you want to go." He muttered into my hair. I nuzzled back. _No. I don't trust them._

" _Plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!"_ both women cried. Bucky sent another encouraging nudge.

"Uhh… yeah….Sure." I muttered out. I don't know if my grimace looked enthusiastic apparently it was enough to send them both spiraling into another tizzy.

"We can invite Wanda too!"

"And Hill!"

"All the girls together again!"

"Oh it'll be so much fun." _Yeah fun…_ I nudged Bucky back and he took the hint. We left the room without being noticed. Plans were made. Stylists called. Steve was elated to have time with Bucky. Everyone else was so excited that schedules were cleared. First class flights were paid for. By the end of the week everyone had arrived and the 'girl day' was upon us.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Bucky muttered to me. He was walking me to Natasha's floor. That's where we were going to hang out. Knowing Pepper, they've gone all out for this.

"yeah, I'll be fine." Trying to convince the both of us. "You deserve a break anyway."

"I AM NOT tired of you Doll. And I never will be."

"I know… I just… Steve. And you need to have fun too. Guy time."

"I'll be on Steve's floor if you need me." He muttered into my hair. Gently cupping his face I faced him

"try and have fun love." A grunt left his throat, but before we could continue or leave - Which I think we were both considering – the door swung open and I was attacked by four high pitched over excited voices. In a whirlwind of compliments and squeals and hugs I found myself on a couch next to Darcy as they chatted. It started out fine enough. Stuff like, How are you? What have you been doing? It was interesting and I was glad to hear about how well their lives were going. But soon the topic of conversation switched. The room was filled with a titter of 'have you seen his abs?' or 'and her dress was atrocious!'

They kept chittering on like that. The latest colors. The newest fashions. The hottest models. As time went on I hoped James was having more fun then I am. It's like I've fused with the furniture. What's the point of joining this conversation.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair, I think it will look good darker."

"No way you look great Jane!"

"It's blonding out a lot. I just want to look fresher. I feel so washed out."

"I can see that."

"Darcy!"

"Whaat?! She's not wrong!"

"Darcy is crazy! You look great Jane, don't you think so Kyra?" It was like they just realized I was still here.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" My anger finally erupted. My powers didn't though. I don't know how pissed I looked, judging by the silence it was pretty pissed. My soul felt dark. These are my family. Even here I'm not accepted. Not understood… How am I supposed to be part of this world with out my sight?

"K-kyra w-we-e"

"Don't," With all of the control that I've managed to gain the air around me still churned in sync with my growing rage. Grinding my teeth with all my power, "I think I've had my _fill_ of 'girl time'" If I don't get out of this fucking room I'm going to hurt someone…

"We-we'll walk you" Pepper tried to soothe.

"Stop fucking babying me! I'm a grown woman!"

"You don't need to be a bitch about it." Darcy's complaint while quiet and dejected still didn't go unnoticed. More anger then I've felt in years flared. Fire burned through my veins. For the first time in years I wanted to show them _exactly_ what I was. It wasn't weak. I'm not weak.

"Darcy…." Breath in, breath out… " this is me being completely calm. If you want to see my 'bitch' mode. Open your fucking mouth again. I dare you. _Any_ of you." _Get out of here now before you kill your family._ The people who are _supposed_ to be my family. Leaving them in the dust I stalked back to my floor.

It was quiet. I pushed the air trying to find Bucky. But he wasn't here… must be hanging out with Steve… He spends so much time with me. It's the longest we've been away from each other. Not including our episode when I ran away and tried to drink myself to death. I try not to think of that though. In a room full of my ' _family'_ I feel alone. In this empty living room it's even worse. I want Bucky. My Frosty, how selfish it is for me to keep him all to myself… Steve waited 70 years for his best friend. They need time together too. Steve cares for Bucky too… _I don't want to share._ I'm not Tony, Bucky is not an _object._ He's my love. My happiness. But this is what happens when he's gone. Is he missing me too? _Probably not. He deserves a break. Guy time. You can't keep him trapped forever. I'm tired of being trapped… This is going to stop._

"FRIDAY."

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

"Please contact Helen Cho."

"It is currently 1 am in Seoul Ms. Stark, is this an emergency?"

"Send her a private message."

"About what?"

"I want to use the cradle. I want my eyes back."

"Message sent Ms. Stark."

"Good. Thanks…" I've waited long enough. I'm not waiting any more. I shouldn't have to wait.

Tony's POV

Pepper was having her 'girls day' with Bruce gone and Cap living out his 70 year old bromance fantasy, there's no one to really talk to. _Not that I really want to or anything._ Everyone's been ignoring me. Rhodey is off doing his Military thing. Work is better then people anyway. I've got enough things to focus on.

"Stark?" Maria's face popped up on a screen two feet to my left.

"Hill." She seemed unimpressed, she always was though. "What can I do for SHEILD today?"

"You're in a cooperative mood."

"I'm a changed man. Righting the wrongs of the past." With a quirked eyebrow Hill continued.

"That's good news Tony cause I need your help. With the public unrest that has been growing the President approached me personally with a request."

"Oohh, barely Director a few months and already invited to fancy parties."

"He wants to put together a list of all registered enhanced, mutants and or super hero's in America."

"What?"

"The people have a right to know who's saving them. You've said you need to take responsibility for your actions. After the fiasco with HYDRA the American people are tired of secrets. They want honesty. I've been tasked with the job of giving it to them."

"What does this entail?" I asked stomach churning.

"The identity of every enhanced, mutant or super hero will become public record. No exceptions…." My stomach dropped. "That means Kyra too Tony."

"No one needs to know she's alive. She's safe here in the Tower."

"Not for long if she has her way."

"What do you mean?"

"We intercepted this email five minutes ago." Maria clicked a few buttons and a message appeared. It was an email from Kyra to Dr. Cho.

"Wha-" I know she's been unhappy. This must be why. I can't imagine not being able to see. Her powers should be enough, apparently not.

"She can't have her eyes back Tony." Anger filled me my eyes snapping from the email to Maria's digitized face.

"Why the hell not!"

"I've personally gone over every HYDRA record we have on Kyra."

"And?"

"She'd kill people by looking at them Tony." The air left my lungs. "Their blood would freeze in their veins. Leaving them permanently frozen. Hence her name Permafrost."

"That's-that's not possible."

"Oh it is. I'll send you the testing footage we've managed to uncover. She was destroyed because she wasn't just a threat to HYDRA. She's a threat to the whole world."

"My sister wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No not on purpose. But from what I've watched, control is not her strong point." Valid point. "I know she's your sister. I'm sending you an encrypted file with all of the data we have on their testing. You look at that and tell me if you think this is a good idea."

* * *

Another update! Le gasp! I'm trying to get going on this story. It's by far my most popular. Let me know what you think. The multiple shorter updates are enlou of my vacation that's coming up. I also REALLY do appreciate all the love and feedback for this story. Your comments/follows/favorites give me motivation when my muse is being a jerk.


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper's POV

Tony was supposed to meet me here two hours ago. I don't know why I'm surprised. He said he'd stop blowing me off. He's been doing a lot better since the world seems to be creating more and more crazy people. If I weren't with Tony I'd be scared. More super people are appearing all the time. Some good and some bad. The news has been slamming all super people nonstop. It's not fair, but I understand where the others are coming from.

Putting my head in my hands I closed my eyes trying to relax. It wasn't working. I don't know what to do. Both sides have understandable concerns. Look at Kyra... she wants to be normal and happy but is mentally scared after 10 years with them. Then James... I need more alcohol... By my second bottle it was 11:30 pm. He'd forgotten me again. I was too drunk to care right now. I'll tare him a new asshole tomorrow. Right now. Bed. Stumbling to a guest room I remember getting through the door before my world went black.

Tony's POV

HYDRA had recorded everything. Every test, experiment... training session... Even though Kyra swears Barnes saved her life multiple times, all the footage we have shows him kicking the shit out of her. She does kill. Multiple people. Her eyes widen with fear and at eye contact the HYDRA agents just freeze. Like Madussa... but they aren't stone... they are frozen solid. A few of them were shot at and they exploded. Bones, blood, organs all one solid mess. As time passes she starts enjoying it. Her eye sight had been altered chemically. I couldn't even follow the science. She cried after almost every kill. It was only when she killed HYDRA agents that she seemed pleased. The look in her eyes was unsettling. Deranged. I didn't want to see her look like that. She'd leave if she could see. She left before... But that was because of Barnes. He's a criminal and a bad influence. He's corrupting her. He's had a hand in every key assassination in the last 70 years. I need him away from Kyra. And need to find a way to reverse Kyra's powers. Make her normal again. But there is a shit storm coming. The government shutting down all Super Heros? Unthinkable. Restraint and control is what we need. Before things get worse. It's logical, this is America. The people get the final say. The team will see that... right?

Kyra's POV

It's been a week and Helen hasn't gotten back to me. I've sent a few more emails too. It's starting to piss me off. I haven't spoken to Pepper or Natasha since our girls night. Wanda has been trying to help but she's failing miserably. I'm pissed all the time. Enraged is a better word. Fuck I don't know what I am but just...

Tony's been acting weird too. There's so much tension. More then just Tony being an ass about Bucky. The public is turning against the Avengers and all other super people. I'm losing more freedoms. I can't leave the house anymore. I can't listen to the news anymore. They can keep me in the dark all they want - oh wait I'm already there and Helen fucking Cho wont answer my emails. Just ragghghaah! Crashes and crunches could be heard along with the pounding of heavy feet.

"Doll are you alright?!" Bucky's voice was frantic. I must have destroyed some more furniture.

"Do I look alright Bucky?! You have eyes that work. Fucking use them." Raking my hand through my hair then grabbing it in frustration. I kicked the closet item to me. Not sure what it was. My out burst had already broken it some. Pain means I'm alive. Yay! Another beautiful day trapped in the darkness of my mind!

Steve's POV

Bucky and I had been spending more time together per Kyra's demand. Yeah demand, I wasn't used to it at all. She scared the shit out of both of us. Because, and I quote, 'we've both waited 70 years to be together and she doesn't want to be a selfish bitch. She's trapped right now so she knows what it's like, and doesnt want to ever hold Bucky back.' He spends most of his time worrying about her anyway.

I'm not 100% sure what happened at their "girls day" but ever since she's been a raging bitch. I'd never call her that to her face. I hate thinking it, but still... it's the only word that fits. Even to Bucky. He doesn't know what to do, asking me for advice on dames. She's his best girl and my little sister. Or she was... who she's turning into now I'm not sure. She won't talk to me. Not that I have much time to. Training Bucky and the new recruits, dealing with the public and the remnants of SHEILD, worrying about HYDRA; we've got a lot on our plates. Per usual but, maybe she just feels left behind.

Crashes could be heard across the floor. Bucky bolted off. He wouldn't leave their floor so we were hanging out in the second living room. I jogged along as well. Not sure what mind frame she'd be in this time.

"Do I look alright Bucky?! You have eyes that work. Fucking use them." Bitch mode... Buck looked like a kicked puppy. He rushed forward, and wrapped her up. She clutched him and fought but didn't. This woman is one of the strange ones. She was mumbling in to his shoulder. She pulled away. "I send her a message every day... she doesn't even have the decency to respond..." What's going on now?

"We're trying to get a hold of Helen Cho." Kyra mumbled. She must have sensed my confusion. "Sorry for interrupting bro time..." her voice fell off to sorrow. She looked so defeated. Tears were prominent. "I'm tired of being blind..." Buck nuzzled her head softly. It made me mad but sad but happy. He always gets the girl. But who cares? You do. She's my little sister, I don't want her, I just want Peg. But she's dead...

"I don't understand why she wouldn't at least respond..." Buck breathed. He's right it's not like Helen at all. Kyra has her Bucky but she needs her big brother too.

"Don't apologize Kee Kee." My voice softened. "It's not your fault."

"It's been so long Steve... I don't even know what anyone looks like... I won't be able to move on... I just... she could fix this... she fucking brought Piet back from the dead..." Bucky scooped her up and brought her over to the couch. Following we both sat down. Buck rocked her back and forth.

"I'll try to get a hold of her for you Kee Kee." I offered.

"Why won't she even respond though." Kyra sniffed but scowled. "If she answers you and not me I'm going to be pissed." Cause you aren't already. I'd be pissed if I were her.

"What time is it in Seoul even?"

"No clue." Kyra mumbled. Bucky whispered some stuff in Russian to her. She relaxed a bit. I hate when they speak Russian to each other. I feel left out and the language just sounds evil. She relaxed a bit even, I know it's just another language but... HYDRA.

"FRIDAY? What time is it in Seoul?" Kyra's face scrunched up..

"It is currently-"

"Are you blocking my messages to Dr. Cho, FRIDAY?" Accusation clear in her voice. The AI didn't respond. "Answer me." The pause was only 30 seconds, but that was too long according to Kyra. "Did Tony tell you to block my emails?!" Any idiot could feel her anger. Bucky and I joined her. But her rage was more powerful. After another 30 seconds Kyra shoved Bucky away and stormed from the room.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" her volume making both of us cringe. Sharing a hesitant look it was clear neither one of us knew what to do here. I picked up my phone and tried dialing Helen's number. Damn phone...

"Uhh here.." Buck mumbled. He swiped a few things then handed the phone back. A green call button appeared. I pushed it but the call didn't start. Damn phone! "You slide it. Like this." The call stared and I frowned at Bucky's half smirk.

"Yeah yeah you're a genius shut up jerk." His smirk grew. Kyra's muffled screaming could be heard vaugely. "Hey Helen, we need to talk."

Kyra's POV

I should have known he'd try something like this. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?! He has no right to try and stop me.

"ANTHONY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lab 1 and 2 were empty. Tony doesn't sleep unless forced so I doubt he's in his room. If he is it's to have sex with Pepper and I don't want to hear that. Seeing it would be more horrible but I. Can't. See. "GOD DAMMIT TONY!"

3rd Person POV

Kyra's screams echoed through the tower. She was right to assume he was in his lab. However it was a secret one that he had not shown her. A slew of curses, insults, and promises of pain flowed from Kyra's lips as the search dragged on. Though it was a 8 minute escapade, that was 8 minutes too long for her.

Tony had two options. He could stay in his lab like a coward while his sister destroys the tower. Or go face her. True fear grew in everyone who heard her wailing. None more then her brother. The ferocity of her voice leaving no questions in anyone's mind. Paired with the sounds of objects that were already crashing against walls, floors, ceilings, windows. A dangerous symphony.

In her mind betrayal grew anew. Kyra's freedom had been stripped for long enough. This was the last straw. FRIDAY issued a lock down of the tower. Pointless, but FRIDAY is an AI after all. Protocols are what she knows. Kyra's powers ripped open doors, tore down walls, at one point she was even flying, none of that mattered once she tore away the final door. Anything withing 20 feet of the girl was shoved away.

"Kyra, what's wrong? Just calm down and we can talk about this." His arms were raised in surrender. At his words the winds around Kyra whipped faster. Her hair blowing in every direction. Leaving only enough room for her face to be seen in fragments. Animosity was clear and cruelty crept into her expression.

"This is me controlling my temper Anthony." It truly was. Facing her 'brother' discovering he's forbidden you from the only thing you want in this world. The opportunity to be normal again. To be able to see.

While Tony was trying not to piss himself, the other Avengers were trying to reach the siblings. Kyra focusing on her breathing. She didn't want to kill Tony... completely. Willing her powers to calm was a difficult task. Her emotions were so high it physically hurt her to try and stop them. Eyes screwed shut she groaned in pain. It only added to her frustration.

"WHY?!" her demand cut through the whole tower.

"K-k-kyra" Stuttering was not something Tony Stark did. Coughing pathetically, an attempt to clear his dry throat and calm his nerves, "what are y-you talking about K-KeKee Kee?"

"You KNOW what! Anthony." The wind whipped faster. Playing coy was the worst plan of action. As each moment slipped by the icy darkness in Kyra grew. Her faith in the world was crumbling. Opening the locked doors to the person she never wanted to be. Frozen.

Venom laced her words and expression spreading throught her body like a disease. "Don't you dare play coy with me. I know what you're doing!" A flicker passed through his brown eyes as Tony's mind generated a list of the things he was doing that he shouldn't be. It includes but not limited to; helping plan a way to put a leash on every super person in existance, generating a matrix to hunt them down and compile a list for Hill, ensuring Kyra's safety by keeping her in the tower and working with Hill, Trying to find a way to lock up Bucky with out the arrest being traced to him, assisting the DEA building a legal case against the Winter Soldier-

"Answer me Tony!" She barked breaking the super genius' train of thought. "Why? You're supposed to be my brother. You are so desperate for me to 'get back to normal' but when I try to you stop me! Why!" Her form trembled violently. It was exasperated by the increase in density of the air around her.

Tony's POV

While a sliver of relief worked it's way down my spine. She didn't know about Hill at least, or the legal case...

"I am not in the mood for games Tony. WHY are you stopping me from contacting Helen?!" Phew I can blame that one on Hill.

"It wasn't my choice Kee Kee! Hill has quarantined you as dangerous. Besides we know you're safe here. There's a shit storm coming! I'm not letting you out into the world now."

"THAT ISN'T YOUR FUCKING CHOICE!" I jumped back at the volume she was using. I've never heard her be this loud. "And since when do you give a shit about dangerous?! You're more dangerous than I'll ever be."

"People are scared Kyra."

"And they should be! You nearly destroyed the world!"

"I'm well aware of that Kyra!"

"I haven't done anything in years. I've never hurt anyone without being blackmailed or controlled."

"It's not that simple Kee Kee."

"Hell yes it is! Helen can fix my eyes! She can fix me."

"You're perfect just the way you are. And safe."

"I'm not safe I'm trapped. By my family too. I expect it from HYDRA, but not from you."

"The public is turning against us Kyra."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You have to see it from there side Kyra. Hill is trying to protect everyone."

"I can't 'see it from their side' I can't see at all god dammit."

"Will get you fixed up once this whole thing blows over." Her body had calmed so I let out a breath of relief.

"Once you're healthy enough." Her voice was small. Facing the floor she started to speak. "You're body isn't sttong enough yet. You need to gain weight first." Listing off excuses. "You're still learning how to walk. You might hurt yourself." The ones we've been telling her. "Now it's 'once this thing blows over.'" A bitter laugh lefter her throat. So sharp the sound stabbed my heart. "I'm tired of waiting I've been patient long enough. I'm getting my eyes back, with or with out you." She laughed again "why would it ever be with you?"

"Kyra, I swear on Mom and Dad that as soon as this crap with the 'Super hero registration act' blows over we will go to Seoul you will get in that cradle and get your eyes back. I swear." She frowned a bit then turned.

Kyra's POV

I wish I could actually believe you... I didn't say it. I couldn't if I said anything else I'd loose control. He swears on Mom and Dad? I want to believe him. So bad.

That's why I don't.

Bucky... I want my Bucky. His thundering feet could be heard bounding towards me. Soon one warm arm and one cool arm wrapped me up and swung me around.

"Should we go pack?" I shook my head.

"Cuddles. Now please." We strode off towards our floor. I don't know how much of a mess I made. Because I can't see. It didn't matter. Tony's rich, he can replace all of it. I buried further into Bucky's chest. Never close enough to the heart that beats for me.

Here's an update! Yay! It would be longer but I left my notes at home. The one time I write something on paper!

Shit is about to go down again. I'm letting you know now I haven't been able to see Civil War. I'm using a rough structure from the comics I've been able to read.

Let me know what you think! This story is killing me a bit. I sit down to write it and the words just don't come. I also feel like a major ass for leaving you guys hanging ALL THE TIME. But thank you for putting up with my delays and sticking with the story. I appreciate every comment and message! Your input keeps me fighting!


	17. Chapter 17

Kyra's POV

Bucky and I lay in our shared bed. A tangle of limbs. His warm skin keeping me from taking flight. His cool arm reminding me that this is real. His fingers working through my hair helping calm my nerves. His heart beat promising this is not a dream. _You are my sickness and cure._ I thought breathing in his musky scent. His chest muscles twitched under my touch. _I bet he looks beautiful…_ he's waiting for me to say something. An explanation. As to why I've been so horrible. So quiet. I'm silent unless he and I are alone.

"Я хочу покинуть. _(I want to leave.)_ " his head moved from resting on the lump of towel to looking at me. I could feel his muscles tighten as he held his head up. "я хочу уйти, любовь. Ты пойдешь со мной? _(I want to leave, love. Will you come with me?)_ "

"Зачем? _(Why?)_ " his chest vibrated even though his voice was soft. Raising from his chest I reached blindly for his hands. Bucky rose as well shifting so my back was to his chest. We'd sat like this so many times. My head turned to nuzzle his neck again. _We always seem to fit together perfectly._

" _god I love you."_ my lips formed the phrase on their own. Intoxicated with his precence. If we could stay tangled together forever then things would be different. If it was _just us._

"солнечно? Кукла, что случилось? _(Sunny? Doll, what's wrong?)_ "

"мы должны уйти. _(We need to leave.)_ "

"но почему? _(But why?)_ "

"Это слишком опасно, чтобы остаться. _(It's too dangerous to stay)._ " Bucky's meaty hand brushed some hair behind my ear.

"мы в безопасности в башне. _(We're safe in the tower.)_ "

"мы в **ловушке** в башне. _(We're_ _ **trapped**_ _in the tower.)_ " following his arm up to his shoulder and face I brushed away some of his hair as well. Gently dragging my nails along the edge of his chin. "мы были в ловушке достаточно долго, вы не думаете ? _(We've been trapped for long enough, don't you think?)_ " a primal hum left his lips. Agreement and pleasure at the moment we were sharing.

"они просто хотят, чтобы мы были в безопасности Солнечный. _(They just want us to be safe Sunny.)_ " he'd purred his response into my ear. Nipping lovingly as he did so. The heat between us growing.

"Я знаю любовь. _(I know love.)_ " sharing a chaste kiss I leaned back before things could go further. Bucky groaned and buried his head in the crook of my neck. Lips ghosting over my skin. _God damn you…._ "но мы вполне способны сделать это сами. _(but we are perfectly capable of doing that ourselves.)_ " his grumble while incoherent still sent waves down my spine. We were both holding back. _We had to._ "представить его. будучи в состоянии просто быть вместе. _(Imagine it. Simply being able to be together.)_ " he groaned again as I scooted closer. _This_ is what we both wanted. To be free. Free from expectations. Free from labels. Free from the people we used to be. Free to be the people we truly are. His heart rate had increased as had mine. "бесплатно, чтобы быть вместе и никто не мешая. _(Free to be together without anyone getting in the way.)_ "

I'm surprised Tony hasn't stormed in the room yet. This is the closest we've been to anything intimate since we found each other again. But, that would be another reason for Tony to kill Bucky. _Cause he's a sadistic hypocrite._

"забаррикадировать дверь. они не будут мешать. _(barricade the door. they won't get in the way.)_ " A whimper left my mouth. In protest or agreement I'm not sure. It wasn't enough for either of us to give in. His voice was rich like $50 chocolate and smooth like my sharpest blade. I. Want.

" _latest news!"_ a news report began to play. Causing both of us to jump. I'd asked FRIDAY to notify me if anything else started happening. They were covering another anti Superhero demonstration. The sexual tension washed away as the sounds of the angry protesters echoed throughout the space.

"к тому же ... со всем этим вещи происходит ... Я просто хочу, чтобы выйти из Нью-Йорка. _(besides... with all this stuff going on... I just want to get out of New York.)_ " he nuzzled into my neck again. Leaving loving kisses. With each peck he turned my head away from the news and closer to him. The line trailed from my ear along my cheek bone up to my nose. His hand gently cupped my chin. I love when he touches me. I love how he loves me. Silent and sure. His lips met mine. For a brief moment the world went away. Broken body parts no longer mattered. Too soon we pulled away. Pulling me further into his embrace. This was better than nothing. Though we both want more.

"когда мы уезжаем? _(When do we leave?)_ "

"сегодня ночью. _(Tonight.)_ "

Steve's POV

"Sir, General Ross is requesting your presence in conference room D on the 76th floor." FRIDAY announced.

"What the hell does he want?" I muttered under my breath. I was _trying_ to draw up plans for our next HYDRA raid. Bucky was familiar with the base and had help laid out the best plan of attack. He wanted to join us but with the public demanding his head on a silver platter, I didn't want to risk it. He was with Kyra now.

Kyra had no idea what was going on with the Avengers. After her little freak out she stopped talking to all of us. Helen had gotten a message, but not from Kyra. It was from Maria Hill, stating that should Helen use the cradle without sanctioned permission from SHEILD she will be stripped of her medical licence and imprisoned…

 _Who does that sound like._

Frowning all the way. I couldn't help but feel history was repeating itself.

"Captain Rogers, I'm glad you could join us." His voice greeted the second I'd touched the door. Plastering a fake smile on my face I nodded in Ross' general direction.

"I've called this meeting to discuss the serious problem that is facing our country." Ross began to strut in his gray suit around the room. Chest puffed out proud and powerful. _Who does that look like?_ He stopped walking so that he stood at the opposing end of the meeting table. It was longer than usual and everyone's eyes were clearly moving from his figure to mine. He continued to stare me down. _Who does he look like._ Gritting my teeth at the memories I raised my squared jaw.

"If you had information on HYDRA all you had to do was say so sir." sending him my 'charming' Captain America smirk. "Please sit, I've been drawing up plans for our latest raid." Leaning back in my chair while simultaneously gesturing the General sit. His growing scowl was a big hint that he was not pleased. Still standing the General stared me down again, this time I met his glare with one of my own. I _know_ that look. He doesn't have anything good to say. Not to us.

"The people of America are tired of being controlled, lied to and used."

"That's a problem with some governments" Sam, Pietro and Wanda laughed. Tony surprisingly stood

"It's a problem with ours that we need to remedy." We were all knocked off kilter with that one. Wanda's eyes sparked red. Her face contorted in rage.

"You cannot do this!" Sparks surrounded her as we all stood.

"Sister, vat is it?"

"He vants to lock up people who are different. He can't to lock up _Steve!_ Like his is a criminal!"

"Captain Rogers assisted in the destruction of our nation's capitol." _This is about_ _Bucky_

 _"Niet this is about all of us..."_ Wanda's voice echoed in my head. I jumped slightly still not used to her joining my thoughts. _"Sorry for scaring you. This is an emergency."_

 _"What makes you think so?"_

" The American people are tired of living in fear of the next superhuman attack."

"That's vhy ve are here no?" Ross ignored Pietro. He seemed to be only talking to me.

"Yes, but they have no idea who you are. There are super humans all around them and the American people are growing increasingly afraid for their safety. That is why Congress has proposed a Superhero registration act. It would be a list of all Super Humans and their aliases kept on public record."

 _"What does this sound like to you Steve? Superheroes having to register?"_ Wanda's voice mirrored my own thoughts.

"There is a reason we have alter-egos. Some of us have family to protect. They could be used as collateral against our enemies." Glancing Nat's way my mind drifted back to the yellow farm house that housed the world's best archer and his family. I think that's where her thoughts were as well.

"We understand that, but."

"Our vamilies do not matter to you."

"You all perform a civil service. You aren't even being paid or recognized for your actions!"

"We do this because it's right. Not because we want a paycheck."

"Good then I can count on you all as support then?" Ross smiled, a threatening glint in his eye. Side conversations broke out. Ross made _copies_ of the Act so we could read it over. The Avengers being spokespeople for a Government policy...

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't support this." The packet laying in front of me was pulled away by Ross.

"You haven't even read it yet."

"I don't have to. I know oppression when I see it."

"Steve, buddy let's just hear what he has to say?" I glared at Tony.

"Public Registration Act. What does that sound like Tony?"

"It sounds like a good idea." My jaw dropped.

"Have you even _read_ a history book?" Sam muttered glancing towards Tony equally stunned.

"Vhat about da people who do not sign vhis? Mmm? Vhat happens to dem?" Pietro asked.

"They will be arrested for breaking the law."

"You can't do this."

"The whole world is tired of having you and your team destroy town after town."

"We can stop saving the day you know."

"That is no longer an option. Anonymity is no longer an option. The American people support this Law and no one is above it."

"Why are you here?" I stood letting my chair screech across the floor.

"We need you all to help convince the other super people to agree."

"You mean come quietly?" There was a thick silence. "I do not, nor will I ever agree to the terms of this Act."

"Then I am going to have to place you under arrest Captain Rogers." A bitter laugh left my lips. "Are you going to come quietly or not?" I smirked at him. Ross knew the answer.

"Hey guys, let's calm down." Tony jumped up quickly putting his hands between Ross and I. "Ross why don't you give us a minute or two to discuss this" he glared my way "as a team. And we will get back to you."

"This announcement goes live next Monday. I expect all of you there." Ross straightened his lapels before turning from the room. There's no way in hell I'm going. Silence enveloped us.

"this isn't right." Sam muttered. "we are branded criminals because we want to exorcise our free will…."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Da you vould." Wanda sneered. "ты бессердечный ублюдок."

"I never pictured you would be one to submit Stark."

"No one is above the law Cap. No one."

"That's a different tune for you to sing."

"Do you disagree Romanoff?" Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"It's hard to tell. It'll be hard to move freely while on a leash." Tony's face moved from annoyance to disbelief.

"You're actually serious about this Stark?!" crossing my arms across my chest I frowned. He gestured accusingly with his arms.

"You were the one who said we should follow orders!"

"And you trust the orders _those_ people give us?!" stepping forward I moved closer to Tony. He needs to see it. "You trust they will be the right thing?!"

"They are Government elected people Steve. "

"So was Hitler." Natasha's comment goes ignored. I can't believe him. I can't. I'm glad at least she agrees with me.

"No one chose us. No one hired us. We are volunteering. The people have a right to know who is saving them. There are no repercussions if we mess up. We need to be held accountable." I stood shoulders squared looking down on the man that had been my friend.

"You're an idiot for believing them"

"Steve, don't do this. This is the right course of action! Either we play ball or they lock us up! Then what, leave the world defenseless?!" he'd known about this before… his eyes said that much. Clueless. A smirk formed on my lips.

"... _Sieg Heil"_

Tony's POV

Steve waltzed out of the conference room. My jaw was still stuck to the floor. _Sieg Heil. Captain America just said Sieg Heil…._

"did he really just say that?" Sam's thought broke the silence. I looked at Natasha for back up.

"yeah, he did." she stood stiffly, but still managed to be graceful. _Crazy spy._ The others left the room soon after Natasha. Running my hands through my hair I couldn't take it.

 _This is the right thing to do. They are going to see that. They will. This is the right thing to do…._ Hands planted firmly on the table in front of me I took deep breathes. Breathing air as a free man. _I'll never be taken again…_ I have to talk to Steve. He's reasonable. He'll see reason. ….. _Sieg Heil._ I can't believe he actually said that… this is not the 1930s. There's no religious or racial persecution here. This is the people of the United States of America wanting to feel safe at home. Our job is to keep them safe. Even if it's from ourselves.

 _What! Another update!?_

So, I've decided to just update as soon as I have a good chunk written. I feel like I might be over my hump for the time being. If you guys would prefer more regulated updates let me know. (I'm just excited that my word constipation for this story has ebbed for now)

Also, Happy Memorial Day to my favorite veterans Steve Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes!

Kidding!

seriously if any of you have, will or are serving thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony's POV

"Tony, Captain America is the world's first superhero."

"I know that Maria." I hope she could sense how annoyed I was. She's talking to me like I'm a child. At nearly 40 years older I don't appreciate the tone.

"You helped draft the Act Tony, you _have_ to get him to see reason. This is the only way we can protect everyone."

"You know he's a stubborn ass."

"I do, but he's not as stubborn as you." gulping down my third shot of whiskey I stared out the window. "Tony, think of Kyra." Her voice softened "Think of Pepper, all the people who are out there? After Wakanda? Tony no one trusts us."

"A government of the people, by the people, for the people." shoulders sagging a pitiful excuse spilled from my lips "We've been trying Maria." But it hasn't been enough...

"It hasn't been enough." Hearing the words are so much harsher than thinking them… Maria was acting her part as director well. The burden fell on both of our shoulders. It was getting to be too much. "The people of the world want honesty."

"I don't blame them." My friends, my family are in danger.

"The Avengers are self destructing. The situation needs to be defused before things get out of hand."

"I'll try talking to him again."

"...How's Kyra?" Maria's voice was quiet.

"Still pissed." both of us tensing.

"It's for her protection. She…"

"I know. If she lost control… She'd never forgive herself." with a deep sigh I set my fifth empty glass on the table. Maria's face looked as tired as I felt. A few short words later and the video feed was shut off.

A job or jail.

That's not really a choice. Why doesn't Steve see that? This has to be the right thing. There's no other option. None. I've wracked my brain for weeks trying to find one but there's nothing. Maria still hasn't mentioned if she knows Bucky is here. It sickens me that Kyra trusts him over her own family. She claims to know him inside and out. Trust him completely. And maybe she does. But my innocent baby sister is in there. I know she is. She's blinded by love. I have to protect her before she becomes even more corrupt. Before he ruins what little light she has left. Trudging towards the lab. Thoroughly sore and just emotionally exhausted…

In the center of the lab sat my latest project. We'd confiscated the chair from a captured HYDRA base. They had removed memories with this thing. Reprogrammed Barnes's brain allegedly. I could save Kyra with this. Take away all of the pain. All of the torture. Bring the real Kyra back. I know that's what she truly wants. To forget. To be free from her nightmares. I can do that with this chair.

It looked medieval, I just have to get back to updating the hardware, studying the schematics. Unfortunately we didn't recover any information on how the chair was build. It's clear enough that neurons are rearranged, but I'm still working on how to wipe specific memories. I don't want her to forget everything. Just her pain. The ultimate goal is to replace her painful memories with false ones. To give her the happy past she deserved. With a crack of my stiff neck I grabbed my soldering gun and started to work.

Steve's POV

My plans were abandoned a long time ago. Standing in front of the 5th punching bag I've broken today breathing heavy. Not from exhaustion. Anger. How the hell can Tony buy into this crap? It's not like him. He's putting us all in danger. Not that he doesn't usually do that. But this; trusting the Government. It won't be safe until we've gotten rid of HYDRA. There will always be enemies. There will always be trouble. People will always need to be saved. We can't do that on a leash. It's been hours and I'm still pissed.

"Penny for your thoughts Cap?" the air left my lungs in a ragged rush. Natasha had been my right hand in training. "Haven't seen you this worked up in a while."

"Not everyone is a master assassin Natasha." I didn't mean to sneer the words but they leaked out cruelly all the same. She put her hands up. Like I'd _hurt_ her.

"I'm not your enemy here Cap."

"We aren't _their_ enemies Nat." dropping down to the floor. Wed had a lot of misguided superheros. Our team causing problems too. But… "Why don't they see how dangerous this is?"

"The people elect the official's Cap, it's some semblance of control. They need that. They need to feel in control." scoffing at the red head.

"It's a lie. They put their faith into politicians. After the crap with HYDRA? How do the people begin to be that foolish."

"Hopeful, not foolish." standing I squared my shoulders again.

"If you're here to talk me into this Nat it's not going to work."

"I'm not. I just." for once her eyes almost showed a flicker of emotion. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know…" the weight of her words hanging like a noose. Closing my eyes thinking back to when we battled Ultron. Only a year ago. We were a team. A family. "It should be together, but that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon…."

"You think you can make Tony see reason?"

"HA!" my bark of laughter echoed through the whole room. Nat wore an amused smirk after a moment.

"You have a point I guess." shaking my head my eyes lost focus as the events of the last few years started to play out.

"I don't understand how he's willing to tell the world about Kyra after spending so many years keeping her hidden." My voice was soft.

"I don't think he will." my eyes snapped to Nat.

"With this act, he won't have a choice." my voice hardened. "And if he does keep quiet then this isn't about honesty. It's about control. It's the start of a new kind of corruption. This _can't_ happen Nat." My baby blues met her cold eyes. She was always impossible to read. After Bruce left, things changed.

"We're broken Steve. How do we fix this?"

"I don't know Nat. But this act? This isn't the answer." We lapped into silence. I left Nat to her thoughts hoping Kyra might let me come see her and Bucky. Walking out of the training center I found Tony leaning against the wall next to the elevator. The look in his eyes made it clear this wasn't going to go well. What little relaxation I'd achieved was gone in an instant.

"I thought Captain America stood for honesty and America."

"The America we live in now is drastically different than the one I protected Stark." the words were bitter on my tongue. His laugh was just as bitter.

"Justice, Man with a plan. How is what we do justice?"

"Do you think they would do better?" Eye rose in a silent challenge. The government wouldn't do better.

"Yes." Shaking my head I moved past Tony. This isn't the Tony I know. "We need a line Steve. We need to know when it's too much." my back tensed. Whipping around to face him again. He looked so determined. So self righteous.

"When have you ever listened to the rules Stark?!" the accusation fueled his anger. We needed this. We'd been butting heads since the beginning…

"I've grown up." grown up? The flicker of guilt made it clear what he was referring to.

"Took nearly destroying the world to get through your thick skull did it?"

"I've done everything I can to repent." he stepped up. "This act. This act is a good first step towards healing. The people want justice. We have a responsibility to give it to them."

"Responsibility." a chuckle left my lips.

"How is being responsible funny Steve?" His anger was leaking through his voice.

"You really believe in this." disbelief and disappointment was clear.

"What other choice do we have?!"

"No is a perfectly good answer. You never had a problem with that word before."

"I'm not the same man."

"I don't know Stark, maybe you are. Blatantly putting your family in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"What happens to Kyra and Bucky if this crap goes live Tony?"

"He'll be brought in and face justice." my shoulders visibly tensed. I felt every muscle in my body constrict. He still doesn't get it.

"And Kyra?"

"What about Kyra?" his accusatory tone made it clear. Made me sick. This. This right here is why she hates him.

"Oh how quickly you forget. She's a HYDRA assassin too Tony."

"Kyra would never hurt a fly. Not willingly." my anger growing with each bullshit work that spilled from his mouth.

"Neither would Bucky." I all but ground out. Disbelief and frustration painted across his tired face. I guess betraying your family would be exhausting.

"He's killed dozens of people Steve."

"Neither of them are innocent Tony. Her kill list is the same. I guarantee that."

"It isn't I've made sure of it." he muttered angrily. What had he done now? Wiped her record?! How is that fair to either of them?! "I'm tired of endangering my family. The whole world! He belongs behind bars!" we lapsed into silence. I had to look away. This spoiled pompous jerk. I was going to tear him to pieces if he weren't careful.

"They." my voice broke up the quiet. It hung in the air, heavier than anything I'd ever said.

"What?"

"They. _They_ belong behind bars."

"How can you say that about Kyra? She's like your sister!" Face reddening he lunged forward.

"And he is my brother. And I love them both. For who they are." taking a deep breath I met his brown eyes. Making sure he understood. " _Exactly_ who they are." get the hint Stark you are clueless. Taking a few steps back Tony was clearly trying to reign in his emotions too.

"Look Steve," exasperated he turned, face softening. "I'll pay for a lawer. Make sure he has a fair trial. We can have him on house arrest here." because money fixes everything.

"Them."

"Dammit Steve! They are not the same!"

"They are **absolutely** the same Tony!" my voice echoed off the walls. "The longer you ignore this the worse it's going to be for everyone."

"You're judgment is clouded."

"And you're being oblivious Tony. If you think for one second that Kyra is going to let Bucky go down you are out of your mind."

"She'll understand." waving his hand dismissively.

"No, she'll go down with him Tony. She doesn't care if they are behind bars. As long as they are together." a cold laugh left his throat.

"I won't let her."

"You don't have a choice. You take down Bucky, Kyra goes down with him." voice hard.

"Is that a threat?" Tony invaded my space. Venom coating his words.

"No it's a promise." I bit back with equal anger.

The elevator opened up, Pepper stepping out. She froze taking in the situation. I stepped past him. "Excuse me Pep." It's not her fault he is an idiot. Tony's shoulders were still tense. Pepper looked so confused. Sad. "This is going to tear us all apart Tony. Is that really what you want."

"This is right Steve." his pleas were pointless. This act couldn't be more wrong.

"Then the Avengers are truly dead." with that the doors closed. I didn't bother with their expressions. They made their decision. I can't help that. Can't save people who don't want to be saved… the elevator started to rise to my floor. Resting my hands on the wall. Reality hit me hard. My knees buckled.

 _This is really it. This is really over. This is really happening._ Eyes snapping open. Kyra and Bucky. We need to get them out of here. Get them to safety. Before Tony fucks up their lives even more.

* * *

Hii! I do live! I've been working on other things. Putting this on the back burner. But this came to me after I spent most of yesterday rocking out to the Hills by the Weekend. I don't know why it inspired me, but I'm not complaining lol.

Let me know what you guys think! I love getting feed back.


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky's POV

The news has been calling for my death and or arrest for months. I thought finding Sunny would help and it has. But it hasn't. Every nightmare, every news story; it's a constant reminder of what I am. What I've done. What we've done. A lot of the media blames Kyra's kills on me. Of course, Permafrost is still very much a secret. If only the Winter Soldier could disappear as well. It was a blessing. She could be normal, eventually. I couldn't. I could never move past this. There have been a bunch of stories on the "Superhero Registration Act". That's one club they won't ask me to join. It puts Kyra in danger though. She'll be in the spotlight. Back from the dead. Legally they have to put her name on a publicly accessible list. Tony's made it crystal clear that he wants her away from me. Never thought he'd support anything that openly endangered his sister though. Kyra and I were resting for now. It had been a few hours. We were monitoring the bedrooms. FRIDAY pulled up video following each person in the tower.

This stuff still seems like magic to me. But it's helpful. The plan was to break into the armory using Kyra's credentials. Then slip out of the tower. FRIDAY had been instructed to make it look like we were in our room together. To keep the door locked at all times. To destroy any video of us leaving. Kyra told her to do a bunch of other stuff, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I just watched her speak to the air and listened as the air spoke back to her. Her head was tucked into the crook of my neck. She wasn't asleep, we hardly ever sleep. The frown on her face isn't lifting though.

"Have you changed your mind Sunny?" Her head jared my jaw as she jumped. Apparently not expecting me to speak. She touched my face with her hand turning to make sure we were looking at each other. A sad small shake of her head was her answer. "We could stay."

"No. It's not safe. Not for us especially." Her voice was gravely and weak. Nudging her gently hoping she'd continue. "I just… I wish we didn't have to leave. I don't want to leave our family. But…"

"We don't have to leave. Things might work out." I was lying though. We both knew it.

"It's only a matter of time before they turn us in." turning her head to my chest she shifted slightly between my legs. This is one of her favorite ways to sit.

"They won't turn you in. Tony won't let them."

"I go where you go. We've been partners for 14 years. I'm not giving that up. It's the only constant I've had. I'm not giving you up." Her voice was soft. Like it was a secret. "Deal with it." She shook softly as a deep chuckle rumbled through my chest.

"I'm okay with that." Placing a soft kiss on her hairline. A soft humm left her throat. She was so perfect. Made me feel perfect. Or at least normal. Understood. Loved. Glancing up at the screens I saw Tony and Pepper were asleep. Steve was also in his room. Wanda and the punk were in their room as well. Vision was the only one awake, but he was reading.

"Are they all asleep?"

"Almost, Vision is still reading children's books."

"Wanda and Piet?" Her voice held regret.

"They are asleep." I tried to comfort her as much as I could. I know how close they are. It's part of the reason why I can't stand them. They were there for her when I couldn't be. And I just. They could take my place, so easily. She refuses to tell any of them though. This is going to be just us. 'The world will need the Avengers.' she'd said. I disagreed. The world seems to be falling apart. With all the fancy new gadgets they've made, seems the worlds forgotten the most important trait there is. Compassion.

"We should go soon then." Her voice hardened over. Her business voice. Hollow. We both needed to focus, no emotions, just business.

"I'm ready when you are love." She didn't respond, simply stood from the floor and my arms. Stumbling slightly she reached for her supply pack. Jumping to help I stopped mid-move. She's strong enough to do this. She's leaving them because they don't trust her to take care of herself. _That's my job._ She'd hauled her pack up. A soft smile on her face. She held out her hand. It wasn't near me. She'd started doing this. When she needed help, she'd stick her arm out. It was our signal. Her right hand was out. Waiting for my left.

"I'm waiting Mr. Barnes." she said after an extended silence.

"Why do you like this arm so much?" I grumbled, gently taking her hand in mine. At least I hoped it was gently. She snorted softly.

"You know how many times this arm has saved my life." Placing an unfelt kiss on the joints of my 'knuckles.'

"You're hopeless." I muttered. Throwing a smile my way she took the first steps towards our new life.

"Let's go show those bastards just how powerful we really are." smirking I squeezed her hand slightly. She started tugging forward. The door whooshed open and shut as we stepped out. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, we wouldn't be coming back. How can she walk away from her home like this? Her family? A tug pulled me out of the cloud of doubts. We stuck to the stairs. Less windows. No one ever uses the stairs, even after she'd escaped before. Tony didn't bother with them. Not the best move on his part.

Reaching the 60th floor Kyra placed her hand on this shiny panel. It beeped and dinged. I still can't stand some of this crap.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this kind of stuff…" She mumbled. I nodded in agreement, even though she can't see. Walking into the Armory my jaw dropped. This is an assassins version of the ultimate candy store. "Get me at least three belts of knives." I paused.

"Can I take it all?"

"Mmm, nothing that's modified. He could have put trackers in the guns."

"I don't understand how that crap works." grumbling softly.

"You and me both. Come on Buck, we can't mess around." A nodded again. She was reaching for something in a closet. Busying myself with weapons, listening to Kyra's movements. "Hey Bucky, can you zip this up for me?" Her voice called out across the empty room. Turning I saw that she was in a skin tight black body suit. Similar the the under armour she'd wear while working before. A lump formed in my throat. She still has all of the most beautiful curves. "Bucky?" her voice held a fleck of panic.

"Sorry doll. Got caught up." She pushed her hair out of the way for me and I finished zipping the vinyl fabric. My flesh fingers traced the collar of her suit. She shivered softly. then groaned.

"We are in the middle of a jail break Barnes. Keep it in your pants." I smirked. Leaning forward, my lips hardly touched her ear before I whispered

"No promises Doll." She was trying to keep an angry face, but a smile managed to break through.

"We good?"

"Yeah, should be for now. We should be able to find other weapons as needed."

"Worst comes to worst we buy them without permission." She's crazy. My crazy. My everything. Placing a loving kiss on her hair my hand found it's way to the small of her back. Just under the pack. Slinging the amo bag over my left shoulder I guided us towards the exit. The stairs were easier then expected within minutes we were out in the cool New York night. I paused. Looking up at the tower. All our protection was in there. Out here. We were on our own. "You with me Buck?"

"Till the end Sunny, till the end." smiling down as she nuzzled my shoulder quickly.

"Let's go. Hmm?" With that we disappeared to the shadows we'd been living in most of our lives. Wanted, hunted and scorned. But at least we were following our own orders.

Together.

Kyra's POV

We have three days at best to get into rural New York before Tony picks up that we're gone. Hopefully. We've been hiking for a while. As soon as we get further out of the suburbs we are going to maybe get a car. Hiking in the woods is easiest for us now.

Well…. Easiest for Bucky.

If I fall on my face again I think he's going to throw me over his shoulder. He laughs every time too. Smug little shit. He isn't pushing it. My temper is short. He's leading us through the woods well. I've honestly only fallen 4 or 5 times. In the span of 26 hours it's pretty impressive. Still….

"Doll?" His rough voice cuts through the quiet air. I'm not sure if night is falling or if we are about to get hit with a storm. The air's starting to feel a little nippy.

"Hmmm?"

"We should rest soon." His tone was sweet and coaxing. Ha, not falling for that.

"I'm fine." daring him to counter my claim. Was I fine? ehh, I'll be better when we've gotten further from the city. Bucky sighed softly.

"I'm kind of tired Doll." He tried to sound embarrassed. Snorting I stepped ahead of him.

"Not buying it Buck. Suck it up soldier." I hadn't been using my powers because even though they are under control, or close to control, they did wear me out. But pride was causing me to strut forward head held high. I know he's following me. He'll follow me to the end of the world. Through the gates of hell. "We gotta keep going. We can't kill off the snake heads if we are behind bars." A grunt left his lips as he fell in line with me. I could hear him huff in annoyance. I giggled. "We can cuddle later Buckeroo." I cooed softly. I could feel his head turn my way sharply. The vibrations in the air gave me that much. In a minute I was in the air, then slung over the shoulder of the man that I love. An intelligible groan left my lips.

"Sleep Sunny."

"Oh because this is so comfortable."

"We've slept in worse conditions. Either you sleep up there or we make camp. Pick."

"I can keep going Buck." He hummed but paid little attention to my protest. Making a racket would draw unwanted attention. Even if we were in a forested area, who knows what or who could hear us. Even now.

"You're being too loud Doll." Frowning I gave up fighting. I hadn't been allowed to practice in ages. It was ingrained so deeply into my skull I thought I could just flip my switch and my grace and stealth would come back. Guess not.

Warmth spread across my back. My head swayed back and forth. It must be morning. Don't ask me how I fell asleep like that. I couldn't explain if I tried. But after however long it had been I did feel a little better. Nerves still fluttered in my stomach. Anxiety in every nerve.

"Morning Bucky." Not knowing where we were, I whispered softly. He gave my upper thigh a loving squeeze. Placing a quick kiss on my hip. "Can I come down now?"

"Not now Doll, We're climbing a mountain. You could slip on a rock and get hurt." Mountain? There aren't mountains in New York.

"There aren't rocky mountains in New York Bucky, where are we really?"

"I don't know honestly. Can't you just let me hold you?" His voice was pleading. "You know I love holding you." Nuzzling his cheek into my hip I smirked.

"That's laying it on think love. Come on, let me down. I'm cramping up." grumbling he lowered me to the ground.

"We won't move as fast now."

"You need to rest too Buck. And I can't carry you."

"We'd need to make camp if you want me to rest Doll."

"Mmm, tonight, I'll be able to keep watch." I could feel Bucky go to object, my own words cut deep. Watch. Watching requires eyes Kyra.

"Sounds good Doll." Bucky mumbled into my hair. Pulling me into a quick half hug before we carried on. The ground was soft. Not grassy, moss maybe? If it didn't dry out so quickly I'd grab some for bandages.

"What time do you think it is?"

"About 11 am judging by the sun." I hummed again and we returned to our vigilant silence.

The terrain varied as we trekked on. There was soft spongy earth, pine tree forests, some dirt paths, though we did our best to avoid those. Then again, we had no real plan on where we were going. Just away from the City. Staying in wooded areas as much as possible. Avoiding big cities like the plague. The warmth from the sun was slowly fading away. Bucky's breathing wasn't ragged. If his hand weren't in mine I could easily forget he was here. He was always better at stealth.

"You're doing better today." He breathed softly. I rose my brow while glancing his way. "You haven't face planted once today." The smirk was blatant in his voice. I elbowed him gently.

"Hardy har har. You are sooo funny James." A growl left his chest as soon as his real name left my lips.

"You shouldn't say my name like that doll." His voice dropped to a low purr. Smirking softly I took a few steps forward. Barely moving out of his reach.

"Oh, what's wrong _James._ Don't like being teased?" My hips swayed a little extra for effect. Make fun of me and my tripping abilities. Without his contact I couldn't tell just where he actually was. I knew it was somewhere close. He was going to sneak up on me. Question is when. I kept my slight strut going.

Continuing on for the next 20 minutes, Bucky didn't make a sound. I was starting to get a little paranoid. I'd been shaking my fear down. He's the Winter Soldier, what could have possibly gotten him without making a sound? That's right, _nothing_. Still he was out of range for my powers. I stopped walking. Waiting for him to come closer. Fear started to creep up my legs. A cool chill blowing through the night air. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I was tossed over a very familiar shoulder. Kneeing the love of my life in the chest he let out a grunt, slapping my ass gently.

"That was _not_ funny Bucky." I hissed. He chuckled softly.

"I set us up a camp love come on." Frowning deeply I wiggled further in his grasp.

"What the hell do you mean you set up a camp? I've been walking for 20 minutes at least!" The night birds were barely calling each other so I tried to keep my voice down. But the thought of being far away from Bucky alone in the woods pricked of fear and spelled disaster.

"You've been walking for five minutes babe. In a circle." I was set down again. Bucky pulled my head down. leading my shoulders backward. The wind stopped blowing. The cramped space smelled like old wood. Must be some hunter's shack. Still... how could I have been walking in a circle?

"But… I didn't turn once…" I mumbled Bucky hummed as he rested his back against something. I felt for the amo bag. It was to our left. He scooted against the far wall. We were facing the entrance. Settling in between Bucky's legs I leaned back into his warm arms. Even in the bitter cold he still manages to keep me warm. Tracing designs on his right hand I hummed our song until his breath evened out. Hopefully he'd get at least three hours of sleep. We'd been moving for a full day. Not food stops. No stops at all for Bucky. Tony should figure out soon that we've left. With any luck he will busy with that Superhero Act crap. If not... then hopefully FRIDAY actually keeps to her protocols

* * *

More of a Ch 18 pt 2. But still. I can't make any promises on what will come next, but I'm super excited that stuff is actually happening. For those who are wondering Kyra and Buck should be in the Appalachian Mountains in North PA. I've never been there because I am not BA as they are. They left Stark Tower about 34 hours ago now.

Yay update!


	20. Chapter 20

Kyra's POV

"Mornin Doll." Bucky's thick voice broke the quiet morning. It had to be around 6 am, with the light coming from the east and the amount of noise the forest creatures were now making. I love it when he just wakes up. His brooklyn drawl is more predominant. He always sounds happier when he talks like that. Turning to face the man I love with a smile. We are in a shitty shack in the middle of nowhere. My ass is soaked to the bone with mud, but I couldn't be happier. "You didn't sleep" why does he sound disappointed?

"I _was_ on watch Buck. Kind of my job." Kissing his chest gently he nodded stiffly.

"Thought you'd fall asleep anyway." he mumbled. Raising an eyebrow. Is he doubting my skills?

" _You_ trained me soldier, you did a good job." He grunted something incoherent. Though I got the impression that wasn't up for discussion today. " _Okay_ , _maybe_ I was a little rusty yesterday."

"A little? You fell how many times?" a chuckle shook both of us. Still he hit a nerve.

"I had my eyes when we were last on the run Buck. I gotta get used to this." my heart squeezed in anger and regret. I was holding him back. We both knew it. His lips met mine quickly. Erasing any self hatred that had started to form.

"Don't worry 'bout it Doll. Iwas only teasin'" Grunting in response I decided with both of us up, it's time to move out. Even if we don't have a real plan on where we are going. Grabbing the sides of the shack I managed to haul myself to my feet. Still hunched over the tingles assaulted my legs as my blood began to circulate through them. Biting my lip was the only way to keep out the wines from this awkward feeling. Bucky let out a grunt. Was he trying to stand too? There wasn't that much room in here. His warm hand started to massage my right calf. Jumping with a gasp at the contact then the relief his fingers brought. The movement however caused the circulation process to quicken causing the tingles assaulting my legs to amplify. My knees buckled and legs shook in protest.

He was persistent and gentle. Like almost every time he touched me. Moving to the left leg he worked from the ankle up. His hands massaging upwards at a slow pace.

"Thanks babe. The tingles are gone." however while I was going to take a step forward, his metal hand quickly found it's way to my hip. Locking me in place. Groaning as his hand massaged up the back of my thigh. Fingers drawing slow teasing circles. Migrating closer to the inside of my thighs I could see the smirk. Blind or not. I know that man. " _Really_ , in the middle of the forest Buck?"

"You sayin you don't want me Doll?"

"I'm sayin we're muddy already and New York is still too close by." With a huff my hip was released. Scrambling out into the sun. Desperate to stretch my back and put distance between me and Bucky. He was pouting. Throwing the amo bag over his shoulder Buck started off. "Hey…" He _can't_ be serious right now. "Buuucckkkyy" My voice was more playful than it ever had been. "Frosty. _Come on._ "

"What we don't have time to stop remember?" Jumping up I pull him close with every ounce of strength I have. He let's me, so I know he's not too mad.

" _Frosty…_ Love." with a giggle I grab his face to force him towards mine. "There isn't a chance in _hell_ that I can keep quiet while we are doing _that_. You'll have me _screaming_ at the top of my lungs and you damn well _know_ it."

"And you want it." his voice was rough and carnal. God damn do I love this man. He's taken me in the woods before. If we don't calm down now, he'll be taking me again.

"Just as much as you." I whisper to his lips before sealing my promise with a kiss. Pulling away I look where his eyes would be. " _Promise_. It's just.."

"Not safe. I know…" His lips peck my forehead softly. "I'll stop poutin'"

"I love you James Barnes."

"I love you too Doll…" His voice was sad. Eyes unfocused as he looked off.

"What's a matter Buck?"

"I just wish I knew who James Buchanan Barnes was." humming softly.

"We're on the run, might as well make use of our time. Should be alright as long as we keep moving."

"Whatcha thinkin Doll?"

"Steve said you were born in Indiana?"

"Yeah," His voice sounded unsure. I hated hearing him doubt himself. "He said Shelbyville."

"Indianna ain't that far. We've walked longer in worse conditions." The only sounds were the forest dwellers that surrounded us. It was a long pause. Had I upset him? Did I push too hard? Is he not ready?

"...You sure?" a sigh of relief came out at the sound of his hopeful voice. To the point where I almost laughed at his timid nature. As if he could do something wrong. Not with me. Never with me.

"You're my everything Bucky. Of course I'm sure. You're stuck with me Barnes. Get used to it."

"Yes Ma'am." The smirk in his voice was clear. I knew he felt better. A smile beaming from my face. I love it when I can make him smile. I'm sure he is now.

"We gotta find a town though. Figure out where we actually are." Bucky's arm danced around my waist pulling me back into him.

"Let's get goin' then."

Natasha's POV

Everyone in the Tower heard Tony and Cap arguing. I never thought _I'd_ be the one playing peacemaker. But here we are. Rhodey agreed to get Tony to calm down. We were calling a team meeting. So we could all discuss this, calmly. At least that's the hope. My hope. For once I have some. I'd rather us have some influence than none. I can work in the shadows. That's been my whole life. Things just. They're different now. This is threatening all of my family. I'd released all the Government information on us. Maybe… maybe that was a mistake. It was encrypted for the most part. But it showed all of the lying. They people are sick of it. _I'm_ sick of it. That's why I shared it. Every single piece of dirty laundry I had was out in the public eye. It was liberating in a sense. I just, I don't want to be the enemy again. I need to protect. To fight for good. There's still red on my ledger and the only way I sleep at night is knowing that I'm fighting to clear it off. The world knowing I'm fighting to clear it off…

Steve and Tony always butt heads. We need to get together. Bring the family together and really talk. First I have to talk the First Avenger into actually _listening_ to anything anyone else has to say.

"How long you gonna stand there Romanoff?" Steve's voice echoed across the room. He was training again. Only 3 punching bags had been destroyed so far. He could just be getting started though. "You must have been out of it for me to realize you are actually there."

"I'm not hiding." My voice is cool and collected.

"You've been baptized in the shadows Natasha. It's in your nature." Steve started to swing at the bag again. He was right, but still it's not something I'm proud of. The echos of each fist hitting the burlap bag were the only thing I could hear. Soon it faded into the sound of my heart beat. Both pumping in rhythm. How do I respond to that? For once I don't know what to say to Steve. It's been easy. _It was_. "I didn't say it was a bad thing Nat." Glancing back he sent his winning 'Captain America' smile. It faded once his eyes met mine. "What's going on?" He knew I was here on business.

"We need to talk about the Accords." his shoulders stiffened. His jabs began again. Firm and precise. The kind that would kill a man if needed.

"I've already talked with Tony, Nat." his annoyance annoyed me. He's being childish.

"You and Tony aren't the only members of this team." he stopped punching the bag. "We're in this together. Right? No matter what?" Against my wishes my voice wavered. The thought of us not being a team. It was unbearable. I couldn't. Wouldn't allow it.

"Our last talk didn't end well." Steve muttered. He wasn't looking at me.

"So we try again. _Come on_ Rogers, This affects all of us. We need to figure out how to face this together."

"We can't Natasha." his voice was cold and dismissive. Pulling his arm back he started another assault.

"So you're giving up?! Just like that?!" I refuse to believe him. Whirling around Steve looked terrifying.

"This is WRONG!" I've never been afraid of Steve. I wasn't now. Disappointed sure. Maybe afraid of what that look in his eyes meant.

"Good to see where your priorities are Steve." My voice clipped and angry. Another family lost. I can't go through this again…

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that if this was really a team. If we were _really_ a _family_. You, as our _leader_ , would fight for peace. What happened to that guy?" spinning around Steve hit both hands on the bag.

"I don't know Natasha." his confession softer then the wind. Throwing a sloppy punch. He's lucky his fingers didn't break.

" _He's_ the guy we need." Steve's shoulders slagged. He was as beat down as the rest of us. "I know you're tired of everyone looking to you Steve. But we do that because we all trust you. You can't shut us out and expect the team to survive."

"Okay.. Okay…" His 280 pound form dropped to the floor. It had to crush his tail bone. Though he is a Super Soldier. He'll heal in ten minutes or less. "I'll come to the meeting." sighing in relief. Our eyes met "When?"

"Five. Living room." Steve waved tiredly. Laying down the rest of the way. Eyes covered.

We all need a chance to break. But none of us have the time for that right now. Walking out of the room with my usual silent steps. I'd hoped to feel better about the situation. But we're still stuck in the same crappy place.

 _How do we get out of this together?_

Bucky's POV

Staying in the tower had softened me up. I wasn't prepared for this life again. The withdrawals of food and sleep were taking a toll. Kyra had it worse. They never let her out. Suddenly she's walking miles on end, sleepin in the mud again. No blanket, no heat, no fire. I know she's tired and hungry, she won't complain though. That's not in her nature.

I've never been out of Cryostasis this long. I don't think any way. Haven't been free this long. That _I know_. It's 'cause of her. She tore into Tony making him help me or else. She's a terrifying little thing. I'm never on the receiving end of her anger. An that is a blessing in itself.

Me an my best gal on the run from the world and the truth. _The truth._ Seems like a pipe dream. But maybe not. This idea of Sunny's. Goin' home. Havin' a home. It's so strange to think about. I'm excited but nervous. What am I gonna find there? Steve said we'd lit outta there once Pop gotta job in the city. We'd had a farm n' crops went to hell after a drought. I don't have a single memory of that time though. Seein it might help. That's my hope anyway. Not enough of that goin' around.

"Bucky, I hear a road to the northwest. We're about 10 minutes out." lacing our fingers together I adjusted our course. Sure enough a small two lane road appeared. A ways down we found a restaurant. I wanted to move past. But once Kyra's stomach growled there was no way I was makin' her wait longer for food.

"What the hell happened to you two?" lookin' down we were covered in mud. Everyone's eyes were on us. I started to shrink away from all the attention. Kyra's laugh broke me out of it.

"Funny story. This _beautiful_ hunk of man decided to take us campin' for our anniversary." Kyra was wearing a longing smile. "He did it all the time as a kid and thought it would be _romantic_." the waitress raised an eye my way. "so we're drivin' to the campground and our truck gets a flat. No spare tire. No cell service. We ended up runnin outta gas keepin' the heat on at night. So we start walking." she has the waitress hanging on her every word. "Then me bein' me, I fall _flat on my face."_ I cough down my chuckle, she really had fallen. A lot. We were a sight. "my sweet Jimmy tried catchin me." they both looked my way again. My cheeks tinging pink at the attention. "We both ended up in a _lovely_ mud pond. _Drenched_ as you can see." gesturing to our outfits. "After getting out our supplies were now _ruined_. So we headed towards the nearest town. N' here we are." The older woman gave us both a knowing smile. She was clearly trying to hold in her laughter.

"If that isn't the craziest story I've ever heard."

"An anniversary to remember that's for sure." Kyra laughed along. Wrapping her arm around mine. "We are _mighty_ hungry though. I know we aren't the cleanest right now but if ya could let us sit down we'd sure appreciate it."

"Oh honey don't you worry about it. You folks have suffered enough. Come on. Let's get you settled and fed." she fussed like an old mother. It was nice to see. There's something familiar about the way she hurried us along. Kyra gave her a huge winning smile. She is so good at this. We were lead over to a table in the back. "Here y'all take a load off. I'll be right back to get your orders." the waitress took a few steps from the table before turning around. "Oh and son?" amusement playing off every word. "Next time just try a fancy dinner or something." Kyra and I both chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am. I learned my lesson. That's for sure." she scurried off to the back of the kitchen. Kyra looking over the menu even though we both know she can't read it. I took her hand. Rubbing small circles with my thumb. "Anniversary huh?"

"First thing I thought of."

"It's a good cover." I breathed back. Placing the menu down, Kyra covered my hand with her own.

"Thank you _darlin_ ' I thought so too." her laugh was prettier then Betty Davis. Her smile too. _God_ what'd I ever do to deserve this girl.

"Alright you two. What'll ya have."

"I'll have scrambled eggs, white toast, bacon, sausage and a heaping of hashbrowns."

"Any pancakes dear?"

"Sure, it's our _anniversary_ after all. Might as well go crazy."

"Cause y'all ain't already been crazy enough." the waitress teased. "What about you lover boy?"

"I'll have the same"

"Sounds good. I'll bring y'all out some biscuits to nibble on while you're waiting."

"Thank you so much." Kyra gushed. The waitress flashed her a motherly smile before heading off again.

We made it through our meal with a good amount of teasing. A few of the other waitresses came around mentioning how sweet this was. Or how perfect we are together. That was the damn truth.

We finished up and were just waiting for the bill. The waitress came over with a big smile.

"I wrote directions down to the nearest hotel for you two."

"Thank you again. How much do we owe you?" Kyra asked fishing in pockets I figured were empty.

"Not a dime sweetheart. You and your man just go shower up and rest. An anniversary present from all of us here at Perkins." Kyra started acting choked up. I sent the older woman my winning smile.

"Ma'am that's the kindest thing anyone's done for us in ages."

"You just keep ahold of this little lady."

"Trust me I plan to." giving Kyra's hand a loving squeeze. She grabbed the paper and we made our way out of the restaurant. Everyone waving us off. Kyra handed me the instructions. Reading them over we turn left then follow the main road for a few blocks. Turning we made our way off quietly.

"That really was the kindest thing to happen to us. Ever." she sounded choked up. Looking over a few tears had streaked down her muddy face. "Maybe there's hope for humanity after all." That's what we all need. Hope, compassion, acceptance.

Kyra's POV

I was still shocked and grateful at how kind those people had been. We were walking into the little motel and a collection of gasps could be heard. Bucky and I both tensed, the fear of being discovered at the front of our minds. Making our way up to the counter I worked my charm on the manager here as well. Or tried to. He was less amused by our story, but when I handed him some slightly muddy bills his tone turned right around.

We were given a room on the first floor. Once the door locked we both started pealing off our muddy clothes while trudging towards the bathroom. Bucky's been bathing me before. It just became the norm for us. I can't imagine all the mud that poured down our drain as we scrubbed our caked skin. The water was warm though. Being able to shed off the thick layer of grime was enough to make up for the outrageous price of the room.

Even with all our flirting and teasing. Neither one of us had the energy to do anything about it. I was already half asleep as we stepped out of the shower. A towel wrapped around me as Bucky helped me dry off. Wearily I returned the favor. He stepped away. Returning with a robe. He slid one of my arms in after the other. Our clothes not worth wearing. I leaned against the wall as he put one on as well. _Huh they have a robe big enough to cover all his muscle. Unexpected._ A firm hand pried me off the wall, leading us to the bed. The mattress was cheap and firm. We'd definitely be comfortable on it. Resting with my head on his chest I hummed our song till we were both fast asleep.

A knock on the door had us both jumping out of bed. We'd closed the curtains for privacy. I'm not letting anyone seeing _my_ Bucky and all his naked glory. He's wearing a robe sure. Still. He's mine.

Buck motioned for me to back away. I hate hiding but I'm also not too keen on anyone other than Bucky seeing _me_ in just a robe. Ducking into the bathroom I grabbed the ice bucket. _Thank god this place has metal containers_. The coffee pot would be a good second as well. They put plastic hangers. In the closet so that's useless. Wait…. Why the _hell_ didn't I just grab the ammo bag? _Seriously_ Kyra. You chose an _ice bucket_ over your knives or an assortment of wonderful guns.

If we live through this Buck will _never_ let me live it down.

The knocking continued. Buck must have been in position. Now we wait. _Please just be room service._

"Can I help…"

"At ease soldier. I'm here to speak with Ms. Stark. I've brought a care package and a peace offering." Nick Fucking Fury. Not possible… "Kyra, I packed some of your favorites. Had to guess on the sizes. Why don't you two change and we can talk."

"H-h-how?"

"Long story. One I'd gladly share _after_ you've put on some pants…" Bucky appeared in the doorway of the bathroom looking pale as a ghost.

"Is it really him?" I muttered as Buck dished out clean clothes. Everything was brand new. The clothing fit perfectly. _My godfather picked the correct size underwear for me…_ _Awkward_ … Sending pulses out sure enough Nick Fury was standing in our hotel room. "How the hell are you alive?"

"That any kind of way to greet your godfather? I know you were raised better than that." Bucky fliched and tensed. I hadn't told him that Nick was my godfather. It wasn't his fault HYDRA ordered him to kill Nick. Besides that hard ass considered me an enemy when I came home. I wasn't his biggest fan.

"The godfather who treated me like a _traitor_ after I was rescued and is supposed to be _dead?!_ Yeah _,_ I think that fits."

"I was looking after my team Kyra you have to understand."

"Oh I do. Now get talking or I promise you this time you will die _for real_."

"Kyra, I've retired."

" _No one_ retires from this life Nick. Besides you're _already_ dead. No one's going to miss you."

" Солнечный, что ваш крестный отец _(Sunny that is your Godfather.)"_

"Я хорошо знаю. Но это не имеет значения, если он представляет угрозу. _(I'm well aware. But that doesn't matter if he's a threat.)_ I was _trained_ to protect my loved ones above all else since I was in diapers. I don't care who I have to kill, you will be safe Bucky."

"Even your brother?" Bucky gasped softly at the question. I could feel his eyes on me. Nick surely had a look saying 'I don't believe you. Calm down little girl.'

"Without a second thought." Bucky stepped away from me at my firm answer. _Doesn't he realize how important he is to me?_ "Tony treated me like trash. I don't have a single happy memory of him. Now that I've been back, he controlled me, babied me, locked me up. It was HYDRA with better food, less torture and a bed. Bucky saved me. Loves me for who I am. Understands me. He's my everything."

"Кукла Я люблю тебя, но .. _(Doll I love you but..)_ "

"Но ничего морозной. Я не могу и не буду. Вы идете вниз, я буду секунд после _(But nothing Frosty. I can't and won't. You go down I'll be seconds after you.)_ "

"Codependency is dangerous."

"So are secret government agencies _Nick_ but you seem _fine_ with those." my lip and nose sneering with disgust.

"I've made many mistakes Kyra. I can admit that now. I did the best with what I had."

"You played the field too much Nick. You were reckless."

"And how would you have acted? Since you know so much."

"I never would have started."

"Ignoring the issue does not make it go away."

"SHIELD is just as guilty as HYDRA Nick. They are two sides of the same coin. You let that happen."

"Like I said. I did the best with what I had. I came here to ask for your help, cleaning up my mess. Something big is coming. This crap about the Sokovia Accords, it's a smoke screen. I need your help flushing out the real enemy."

"How can I ever trust you again Nick? Your _protege_ , Hill? She's helped Tony keep me hostage. Labeled me a monster. Not even given me a chance. _You_ trained her, why should I expect any different from you?"

"Because I can guarantee your eyes will be returned to you. As well as offer you and Mr Barnes a purpose. America needs you. If you get this done, you will both be acquitted from any past crimes."

"You don't have the authority."

"The President does. He owes me a _big_ favor."

"We'll do it." Fury and I both turned to look at Bucky. I rose my eyebrow.

"We will?" disbelief lacing my voice.

" Если бы он хотел, чтобы привести нас в мы бороться прямо сейчас. Он может получить вам ваши глаза. Гарантия нашей свободы. Нет больше борьбы. Нет больше работает _(If he wanted to bring us in we'd be fighting right now. He can get you your eyes. Guarantee our freedom. No more fighting. No more running.)"_

" Если это звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой это обычно бывает _(If it sounds too good to be true it usually is.)_ "

"Это стоит выстрел _(It's worth a shot.)_ "

" Я не доверяю ему Buck _(I don't trust him Buck.)_ "

"Мы собираемся снять остаток HYDRA в любом случае. Почему бы не получить обратно свои глаза в этом процессе? _(We're going to take down the rest of HYDRA anyway. Why not get your eyes back in the process?)_ " Nodding to him. I looked at Nick. We didn't have to translate. He spoke Russian. We just, revert back to that more often than not. I sent Nick a nod.

"Eyes first. Then we'll talk."

"Fair enough. Helen Cho is performing a demonstration at Neomed School of Medicine in Rootstown, Ohio in 4 days. She'll be in town for a week with her new and improved portable regeneration cradle."

"What..?"

"I've already made arrangements with Helen. She has been working on a solution since you first arrived in her care. Saying she's excited is putting it mildly." Bucky laced his human hand in mine. "As you said, I taught Maria everything she knows. I still know more then her." This is the thing I want most in this world. To see. To hell with my "powers" just being able to watch the sunrise. Look at paintings, draw, write. Leaning into Bucky's chest for support. It's almost too much to handle.

"We'll do it. You have our word." Bucky's strong voice rung out through the silence.

"Be in Rootstown in 3 days, I'll contact you then. I've got a few other peace offerings. There's keys to a car out front. It's yours to use. There's also two wallets with plenty of cash. It should help you guys stay under for longer." Bucky's arms wrapped me up. "Kyra… I am sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." the door opened and closed leaving the echos of his apology hanging in the air.

Bucky's POV

Fury left us standing together. Kyra hasn't spoken. A few tears have hit my shirt.

"Is this real?" gently tipping her face towards mine. Looking into her milky white eyes. The thought of seeing her gold ones once more….

"I think it is."

"I could see you. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to be finally fixed."

"Hey… you're perfect to me no matter what."

"Bucky, I need my eyes. For so many things. Getting them back. I'll be able to check you out. See your sexy self, not just feel you. Pick out my own clothes. Walk down stairs without being afraid of falling. I could see the pictures you draw. I want to see them so bad…"

"You don't need your eyes in order to see me Doll." gently leaning in I placed a kiss to her left eyelid. Then her right. Then nose. Eyebrow. Forehead. Cheek. Slowly working clockwise until I've kissed everywhere but her lips. Brushing my thumb gently across her bottom lip. "Are we far enough from New York yet?" my voice lowered substantially. Things seemed to be turning around. But I need her to know. I'll want her no matter what. That I am hers. Till the end of time.

Kyra's POV

"Shut up and kiss me." grabbing the back his neck I smashed his face to mine.

WARNING ADULT CONTENT TO FOLLOW.

NOT FOR INNOCENT READERS

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

SERIOUSLY THIS IS R AND OR X RATED

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

His lips were rough against mine creating delicious friction. This has taken way too long. We've been waiting _way_ too long. No Tony, no FRIDAY, no Steve, no Natasha. No one here to get in the way. Just us. Finally we can just be. I would have attacked him last night, but I was so tired.

With new energy and new hope it was time for our carnal appetites to be sated.

My fingers moved nimbly from his neck. Left hand rising north, latching onto his silken hair. My right hand slipped south. Slowly and deliberately dragging my nails down his neck, shoulder, bicep. His muscles flexing under my touch. Forcing his arm further around my waist. All the while my lips danced with him. A high tempo tango of lust and longing. I was in control. Held absolute control. He wasn't fighting for it. And _that_ will not due.

Dragging my nails back up his arms. Breaking away gasping for air. I wish I could see his eyes darken with lust. I know he wants me. My lips are already swollen. His right hand moved up my back. Pressing us closer with each movement. Slow and tantalizing. I want his hand on my skin. I want to feel his skin breaking as I drag my nails down his flesh desperately. Trace the valleys his taught muscles create.

I didn't have the option to remedy my delema. He finally took control. His lips slammed to my lips with force enough to knock us back. Falling onto the bed, dragging him down with me. My hands worked desperately at his hair and shirt. Rewarded with a deep groan. The sound almost cause me to come undone.

My hips thrust harshly to meet his. Impatient is an understatement. Desperate doesn't come close. I managed to throw him back with the power of my thrust. His hand quickly clamped onto my hip. A decadent gasp of surprise left his lips. Instinctively my leg wrapped around his waist pulling us closer.

Then he was on me again. More frantic than before. The kiss now belonged to him. His tongue claimed every crevice of my mouth. Teeth teasing my slippery appendage coaxing me into his mouth as well.

 _He doesn't have to ask me twice._

Thrusting my tongue forward the battle sucked and nibbled as I tried to revisit every tantalizing speck he had to offer. The space between was too great. My back arched off the bed again grinding shamelessly against his growing erection. I swear his dick was a gift from God. Greedily I pulled him in. Closer to the place where we were one.

Bucky pulled back causing a grunt of annoyance to fall from my lips. To hell with air. To hell with breathing. I want my man and I want him _NOW._ Bucky had other ideas. His teeth clamped onto my bottom lip. Nipping and sucking. Teasing my tongue. Torturing my lips showing me what he wanted to do to the rest of me. I he managed to use his chin to pin my head to the bed. His chest pressed solidly to mine. We were both desperate and sweating, while still fully clothed. The ache in my core would not be satisfied. I needed him now. How did he not see that? Thrusting my hips against his again. My need agonisingly painful. Feeling him so hard. So close. It was hell.

"Bucky please." I managed to gasp out. His grip on my lips didn't waver. Thrusting against him again, he clamped his metal hand squarely on the small of my back. I couldn't move. Completely at his mercy. The thought alone caused a new frenzy to erupt within me. My hunger and his heat were the only things I could feel. Whining for him. For more. He didn't stop. Switching support from his right to left hand I groped at him. My action instantly cut off. He was pressed so firmly I couldn't even wrap my legs around him. His hand clamped mine above my head. Absolute power emitting from the Adonis above me.

Slowly he kissed his way down my jaw across my neck. His legs housed solidly between mine; quivering staff digging into my thigh. I still couldn't move. His lips twitched to a smirk as he moved further down my neck. His skilled tongue tortured my left ear as it had my lips. Sweet languid strokes followed by tentative pulls. His soft moaning and gasping danced from my ear. Snaking it's way to my core. _I need you._ Without anything else to do I began to beg.

"Bucky… please… don't make me wait. I need you." my pleas weren't unheard. His member twitched sharply, a groan of satisfaction leaving my lips. "God Bucky, please… please fuck me… I need you inside me. God fill me up please. _Please."_ my need was painful. Desire so strong I was in agony. His breaths were deep and ragged as he pulled away.

"Doll…" the deep warning rumbled through his chest. His every shift. Every movement had me squirming for more. "...you keep… talkin like that an…. I will not be kind… I will not be sweet… You...you're playin with fire Sunny… it's takin every ounce a self control not to pound you into this damn bed." his voice lowered from a warning to a growl. Right hand gripping my hair.

"Do it. Bucky for _fucks_ sake _pleeeeeease_." he'd separated enough for me to move. Pressing him further to me. " _Please_ " his hair brushed my cheeks back and forth.

"No. You don't want it like this. I'll hurt you."

"You're hurting me now." quickly my hands were released. They latched instantly to his hair. Tugging him closer. "I want you so. Fucking. Bad. Touch me Bucky. Feel. Feel how wet I am. I'm dripping with need. My need your you. _Please_." grinding slowly against him again. We shared a gurgling moan. "I'm begging you Bucky. I never beg for anything. I am begging you. Please touch me. _Please."_ tears of frustration pricked my eyes. How doesn't he know? How I love him. _Crave him_. In every possible way. Bucky's body soon lifted from mine. A wave of cold crashed down upon me. Tears started to trickle from my eyes. I just I don't understand..

And then my pants were ripped from my body. Right along the inseam. The fire returning in an instance. The fabric tore with a loud crack. Like a piece of tissue paper. Thrown far away. A strangled cry of approval left my lips. Bucky's hands gripped my ass. A leg on each side. My barely clothed sex ready and waiting. I could smell myself from here. A grunt left his lips.

"You're drippin'... on the bed… through your panties…" lust and hunger laced his voice. Before a response could leave my lips he attacked. Using his tongue he traced the hem of my underwear. He flicked and drew designs. I was squirming and moaning.

"Bucky just touch me." one touch and I'll be cumming. I know it. My whine went ignored again as he pushed my underwear down. Using his tongue. HIS TONGUE!

 _Dear Lord. I'd just like to take this moment and thank you for creating this amazingly talented man. And letting me have him._

A groan of satisfaction left my lips as his teeth latched on the elastic as well. In one swift movement the cotton fabric was shredded as well. His slow breaths danced on my sopping folds. _One touch. Just one touch Bucky._ I'm terrified to move. He might change his mind. Might back out. All doubts were erased as soon as his lips met mine. He peppered kisses along my folds. Licking up and down my sex. Cleaning the cum that has spread to my legs. Each stroke brought me closer to the edge. I was hanging by a thread. After a long pause Bucky settled his face between my legs.

"God damn Doll." he took a deep shaky breath. Causing the air to leave my lungs as well. "How the hell did I end up with you." kisses were peppered slowly. Softly around my sex. I couldn't form a sentence. His breathing alone was pushing me further. The string was taught. My body quaking with anticipation "So fucking amazing." finally his tongue spread my folds. Licking up and down. My moans and screams had started already. Clawing at his hair I tugged him closer. Deeper. A grunt of pleasure vibrated from his mouth straight to my center. The budding tornado in my stomach was out of control. Bucky smirked against me as I tried to push his face closer. He lifted my hips off the bed as he continued his attack.

Stroking my clit.

Me screaming his name.

Alternating between long slow lines.

Clawing at his hair.

Fast tight circles.

Moaning incoherent sounds.

It was overwhelming. He drew my clit into his mouth and sucked the life out of me. Pleasure erupted at an uncontrollable rate. It hit me with such a force that my eyes crossed, vision blurred and for a blissfully perfect moment I left the world. He didn't stop not once. Every nerve in my body shook with inexplicable ecstasy. His skilled tongue sucked and pulled. The pressure dimmed as my screams calmed. My legs twitching uncontrollably over his shoulders. Chest heaving. Hands alternating between clenching the sheets and clasping my covered nipples.

My high dimmed and I was still breathless. Drowning in satisfaction. But not sated.

And neither was Bucky.

Bucky's POV

"You gonna fuck me now Buck?" she was a panting mess. Laying spread out before me. Left hand clenching her covered breast. Right hand gripping at the sheets. She was still riding her high. My face was wet front chin to nose. Licking my lips, savoring her tempting taste. _Oh I'm going to fuck you Doll. I'm going to ruin you for other men._

Covering her body with my own I thrust my tongue into her mouth. My erection was painful. Grunting with pain, pleasure. Fuck I don't know. I just need her. She shoved me away harshly. Eyes widening in shock at her action. Determination and passion etched into her face.

"Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Clothes." her voice held so much power. It made me quiver with excitement. My dick started twitching more just looking at her face. She wasn't done with me yet. We weren't sleeping tonight. A dark chuckle parted my lips as I jumped up and quickly complied. Sex with her was never scary. I never had any doubts or fears. We'd both been tools, but together we were love. Hot dangerous explosive passion. Perfection and nothing less.

Ripping her top off slowly. My fingers traced her milky skin. She was pale from not being allowed outside. Soft as the finest silk. Her skin was smooth. It didn't used to be. Still every time I see her, it's like the first time. _Breathtaking_.

"Fuck…." I moaned hungrily dipping my lips down to her perky chest. Her sweet, skin salty with sweat, causing me to swell even more. Her hands found their way to my head and my back. Nails crawling at my skin. Nipping harder in response. Quickly switching nipples. She pressed my lower back down. My member brushed her entrance and I shuttered. Her hooded eyes and gaping mouth were evidence enough. Crawling up I pressed my lips to hers. The fire tempered with love. Both of her hands slipped to my waist. Slowly pushing my way in. We both groaned at the friction. Slipping inside her hot tight pussy. Feeling her dripping wet and clenched around me. She arched her back in pleasure as I pressed further. Finally, She'd taken all that I have to give. I didn't move. Relishing in how she massaged my cock with her trembling vagina. Sweat dripped from my brow as I held myself above her. Her lifeless eyes met mine. With a sultry smirk she through her legs around my waist. Pushing me deeper. My arms shook, head dropping from the pleasure. She pulled me down on top of her. Placing a smoldering kiss on my lips.

"Fuck me Bucky." her voice was breathless. My cock twitched inside her. Swelling further. I wasn't even moving yet. She leaned forward, tongue tracing up to my ear. "Pound my fucking pussy. And Don't you fucking stop James. Don't you _dare_ stop." I'd wanted to start slow. I'm huge and I know it. But now? Oh oh oh oh, _now_. I am going to _devour_ every piece of her. Pound her _so_ hard. Kiss every fear every doubt away. Fill her completely. Worship her like the angel she is.

"As you wish." my voice was the deepest growl to ever leave my lips. I didn't give her a second before I began pounding into her.

Her nails clawed at my back. Legs clenching my waist. Her hips were frantic to keep pace. "What's a matter Doll." each word was met with a thrust. Her face contorted in euforia. Gasping to control herself as she came undone again. Her pussy milked my dick tightening and releasing. Holding back. _I can't cum yet_. I'm not done with her. "Huh?" teasing my voice breathless as I continued my assault. "Can't keep up?" a wicked smirk crossed her face as she latched onto my shoulder. She sucked and licked when my metal arm met my skin. Biting hard. Making sure to leave her mark. _As if it was any question who I belong with._

Her new position tilted her hips. Our bodies rolled together in rhythm. Hitting her at a new angle she started screaming again. Smirking with pride at the pleasure I bring my woman. Each noise more motivation to go deeper. Her head lolled back and a sharp cry left her lips as I thrust in. Carefully aiming I hit the spot again. Causing an even louder noise. Getting back to my steady rhythm, Kyra went limp in my arms. Our skin slapping overshadowed by her groans, moans and screams. Her milky eyes rolled into the back of her head. Body trembling again. She tightened around me with each gasp. Each thrust. She was cumming again.

Blood was pouring down my back and shoulder from the claw marks she was leaving. I couldn't be bothered. Not with her looking the way she does. Hair frayed, falling from her bun, stuck to her forehead with sweat. Grasping and clenched my skin. My arms. Shoulders. Dick. _Especially_ my dick. God she was so wet. I slipped in and out and in and out. Over and over. I couldn't stop. It wasn't enough. She cried out again with her fourth organism of the night, but I was not done. Not yet. Though the way she pulled me into her. Hearing her screaming my name, I was getting there. Her arms wrapped around me and she grabbed my hair again. Her mouth next to my ear.

"Bucky…. _Fuck… god_ don't stop. I _need_ you. This. _Christ_ … uuuooooohhh fuck _please_ Bucky. _God James_." she was hardly whispering at this point. " _Jaaaaames_. Fuck. Cum for me. God damn it's so fucking _aaaahhhh_." my speed picked up. Our breathing was in sync. She clenched with every thrust. "Fuck I'm cumming again. James I'm _cuuummmiggaaaahhhh_." her orgasim was long and drawn out. I made sure of it. Up to five. I wasn't going to hold much longer with her calling my name like that. "Fuck. James. _Baby_. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard. God don't stop." _That's what I'm doing woman._ "Cum for me James. Scream my name as you fill my pussy up." Shit. "Fill me James. Fill me with your cock." _Damn_. "I need it. I need all of you." _Fuuuuck_. "Give it to me. Give me all you have. I'm yours. Fuck I'm yours. Cum for me."

"God damn Doll" my husky voice was met with more delicious moans. My own orgasim was building. Nuzzling my head on her shoulder I gave her everything I have. Everything I am. My movements were frantic and fast as it built.

In.

She calls my name.

Out.

She clenches tighter.

In.

A breathy gasp.

Out.

A sultry moan.

In.

She claws my back.

Out.

She begs for more.

In.

She tightens up.

Out.

She yanks my hair.

In.

Her head rolls back.

Out.

She screams in pleasure.

In.

I can't take it.

Out.

Stars.

My orgasim ripped my body in two. The room blurred as I came. Kyra latched onto my shoulder again. My dick twitched inside her. Still riding my high. Sending me higher. Every bite. Every scratch. Till I exploded.

My seed shot into her with trembling force. My thrusts slowed. Breathing ragid. Both of us moaning, coming back from our paradise. Every ounce of strength I had faded away. I melted down. My body liquid as we fit together. Panting, gasping for breath. I couldn't move. Vision blurring with an all consuming need to sleep. Still as my eyes drooped I managed to press a few sloppy kisses on her chest.

My Sunny.

My Everything.

Whooo! Is it hot in here or is it just Bucky? Haha, I have had a few requests to ease the sexual tension a bit between these two. Please let me know what you think. This is my first full on smut writing I've posted. So as always I welcome opinions or comments. If I get a bunch I might just have the next chapter up on Friday ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Kyra's POV

Cool lines being drawn on my stomach is the first thing I feel. My cloud of unconsciousness cleared softly. Plump lips were pressed in the valley of my breasts. His stubble tickled the sensitive skin. My shivers alerting Bucky of my return to reality. More fervent kisses were placed. The smirk he wore was wide and easy to feel. Bucky's body had kept me warm all night. He shifted slightly so he hovered above me again. I took the moment to cover my exposed body. Was I embarrassed? _Hell no._ Just not ready for round two yet.

"Ah ah ah Doll," his playful scolding did nothing to help quell the budding knot in my core. Ripping the sheet away I wined.

"Bucky I'm _coooolllldddd_."

"I'll keep you warm Doll." his breath tickled my right ear as he leaned forward. Lust apparent in his deep promise. Just the thought had me squirming in both anticipation and apprehension. I can't go through another round of that…

" _Buuuuuuuuckkkkkyy. Nooo."_ drawing out my words. Praying they quell the beast below his waist. Even for just a while.

" _Buuuuuuttt Suuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnyyy"_ he mimicked back. Dotting my ear and neck with loving pecks. Each time his lips met my skin my resolve chipped away piece by piece. "It's not _mmmmyyyyyyy_ fault that you are the _sexiest woman_ on the _planet._ " as his voice darkened the hairs on my arms and neck rose. _Damn this sexy man._

"Well I'm _sorry_ that after cumming _6 times_ that I need a snack before I can get back at it." a throaty chuckle left his lips as he traced designs on my back.

"Only 6? Hmmm I'll have to fix that."

"Buuuuuccccccccckkkyy _nooo_ " he pushed himself up slightly. Placing a sweet kiss to my nose before shifting to my side. Placing the sheet on my chest so I was covered.

"I'm sorry." he purred. Snorting I turned to face him.

"Don't be." shifting onto my side. Our bodies facing each other. " _I'm_ not sorry." the sheet shifted down as I reached up to stretch my stiff shoulders. "Just feed me first _Stud_." adding a wink at the end. He growled. _Okay. So maybe tempting him more wasn't the best plan._ Not my fault he's built like a God.

Tracing my side with his finger gently. Starting at my hip slowly migrating up. Delightful shivers attacked me at his delicate touch. A throaty hum left my lips followed by a groan. "Mmm _Buuuuuccccccccckkkyy_ I'm serious. I need food." he didn't respond though. Just continued to trace lines along my body. Sensually moving down across my stomach. To my navel. Hovering just above my happy trail before he'd drag his fingers away. My nipples hardened at his action. The anticipation is always the best. And _this_ smug bastard knows _exactly_ how to get me started all over again. Heat started pooling between my legs once more. Flopping over to my back I pulled him slightly closer. He leaned in slowly our chests slowly joining. Excitement growing with every second.

"Grgagaggggrrraaggghhh" We remained silent for thirty seconds before we both burst into laughter.

"I _told_ you I _need_ food." for good measure my stomach grumbled again. Bucky moved so he was next to me. His beautiful laugh still permeating the room. A soft pepper of kisses were placed upon my face.

"Ggrrrgggaaaaaagghhhhhhhh" we both chuckled again.

"Apparently now ain't the time to be sweet huh?" his decadent timber thickening at the end. His voice alone caused a typhoon of lust to prick my skin.

"Sorry baby." I chuckled back. "Tummy needs food." with a small pout I patted my stomach for good measure. Moving my hands Bucky placed a loving kiss on my navel.

"Anythin' for you Doll." After another much needed shower we finally didn't smell like sex. The room sure did. We walked out leisurely. Buck's arm secured around my waist.

"I feel bad for the maid…"

"Me too. You were so wet I think you dripped right to the mattress."

"Bucky!"

"What?" he smirked. Leaning In for a kiss. "It's true and you _know it._ "

" _Yes_ but you don't say it outside as we are walking in _public._ " he laughed pulling me further into his side. Placing a kiss on my forehead. It's moments like this I live for. My sweet Frosty, laughing and joking. Where the weight of the world just doesn't matter. The door dinged as we walked into the shop. I smiled at the sweet smell of syrup. I didn't have to tell him where to go.

"Well don't you two look like a million bucks!" a familiar voice called out with a laugh. We smiled in return.

"It's amazing what a hot shower and warm bed will do." she just hummed in amusement.

"Well come on back." following close behind. Bucky lead me to my seat before sitting across from me. "So what'll it be love birds?"

"Same as yesterday?" I asked Buck.

"Sounds perfect, add an extra serving of meat though. We worked up an appetite again." she snorted.

"I can see that." See what? She leaned forward a bit and whispered into my ear. "Honey you might want to get a higher collared shirt next time." my face paled. The second her feet retread I reached out and smacked his hand.

"James Buchanan Barnes, are there hickeys on my neck?!"

"No" he sounded innocent. "They're on your ear and jaw as well."

"My ear?"

"What didja expect Doll. After last night?"

"I expected you to warn me so I could cover up." huffing softly. My cheeks warm.

"We couldn't cover that up Doll." pride and satisfaction oozing from each word.

"Jerk." muttering I turned away.

"You love me." he whispered grabbing my hand and placing a loving kiss on my knuckles. Smiling lovingly.

"Hey mister! Why you wearing a glove in tha summer?" the small voice was at the end of our table. Bucky let my hand go. Hiding his left hand. Disgust rolling off his hunched form.

"Well, he got his hand burned." the child gasped turning to me. Leaning down a little bit to tell the story. "See I was trapped in a burning building and he came in and saved me!"

"Is that why them spots are on your neck?" I choked softly on my tongue.

"Yeah it is. Bucky answered the boy.

"Didja save her mister?" the kid sounded even more excited.

"He sure did! But his hand got hurt bad so he wears that glove."

"To protect it?"

"That's right."

"Dylan Anthony Reeds if you don't get your butt back here!"

"Oh no! That's my Mom!" quick little feet scurried away. We remained quiet. The air was heavy.

"You _did_ save me Buck." my voice soft as our mood shifted to a somber one. Grabbing his human hand I placed a loving kiss on each knuckle. I wanted to kiss his metal hand. But he was going to keep it glued to his side now. We sat in silence till the food arrived. Tucking in the massive breakfast.

"Anything else you two?"

"Just the bill. And don't you dare try giving us another free meal. This is wonderful food and amazing service. You deserve to be paid."

"It's right here honey. Hope y'all have a great day. Thanks for stopping by." Her voice held doubt. I think she could pick up on our negative vibe.

"Thank you. You too." I gave her a sweet smile. Buck didn't make a noise. "Babe, I got the tip if you'll get the bill." I offered softly.

"Sure thing Doll." the words were soft and full of doubt. Reaching into my wallet I found three bills. Nick wouldn't give us anything less than a twenty. Hopping it was a higher dollar value I folded them up. Hiding them under my empty orange juice cup. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm." hand in hand we settled the bill then headed back to the hotel where our car was parked. We loaded up the car. By we I mean Bucky. He didn't give me a chance to help. I'd stuffed the bags, other then that the silence remained. The hotel lobby was buzzing. After returning the the key card we loaded up and started out. "Ahem uh Kyra?"

"Yeah Buck?"

"This square thing was in my pocket. It looks like some kinda phone maybe?" he handed it over to me. It was one of those smartphones Tony tried teaching us about. The symbols on the buttons were raised so I could see what they were. Whether using my fingers or powers. A sad smile played on my face. Feeling around there was a weird icon on the bottom. The one Tony showed us had something similar. All I had to do was double click it. Then the phone would be voice activated. Might as well try it.

Two taps and a near heart attack later I was able to ask my phone, I've named her Sasha, to direct us to Rootstown. Avoiding tolls, highways and ferries it was going to take us about 9 hours if we don't stop. Sasha was quiet as we made our way onto a dirt road.

"That thing is scary." Bucky stated eventually.

"I know what you mean." the air was still tense. Bucky hated his arm. It was a piece of HYDRA that he couldn't hide. Couldn't change. I'd only been gone ten years and things had changed so drastically. I bet he misses home. His home. His time. It must be such a huge loss, it's one I'm glad he's suffered though. I don't want to think of what my life would be without him.

What would I be? Who would I be? I would have had to deal with Tony. His drinking and whoring around. Then what happens to the company? That kind of pressure. It's weird, but I can't imagine. Being handed everything. It would make me helpless. Dependant. I can't imagine anyone in the world today who I can depend on other than Bucky. Everyone else has let me down.

Typing into the phone I searched for the one thing that would make Bucky smile. The front seats of our car was set up as a bench. Guess Nick figured we'd rather be close. Shuffling over I rested my head on his shoulder as the warbling song began to play.

' _You're my everything Underneath the sun You're my everything Rolled up into one You're my only dream My only real reality You're my idea of a perfect personality You're my everything Everything I need You're the song I sing And the book I read You're a way beyond belief And just to make it brief You're my winter, summer, spring My everything You're my everything Everything I need You're the song I sing And the book I read You're a way beyond belief And just to make it brief You're my winter, summer, spring My everything'_

Nat King Cole sang his heart out. The rough popping audio causing us both to relax. The music switched from Nat King Cole to Frank Sentara to Glen Miller to Duke Ellington. After about an hour his hand rested on my thigh. Other than giving his arm a quick squeeze and a kiss I didn't move. No words were really needed. He knew how I felt even if he disagreed. He'll always be my hero. Always.

Steve's POV

We all had managed to talk civilly about our differences. It only lasted 10 minutes. Sam and Rhodey were the most vocal. They keep going at it.

"Secretary Ross, has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is 1 more than you have."

"So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they lojack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam made a good point.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, it's cool. "

"How long are you going to play both sides?" They've been going back and forth for a while.

"I have an equation." a collective groan sounded at Vision's announcement.

"Oh, this will clear it up."

"In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of noted enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissive rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm saying there maybe a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe." That's bull "Oversight."

"Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal."

That's because he's already made up his mind." Crossing my arms, Tony and I hadn't spoken much.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache.  
That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain…" His tone set me on edge. Getting up he clicked a few buttons and a young boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Who vis that Stark?"

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree.  
3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig. An Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he park it behind the desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where? Sokovia. He want to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundless, we're no better than the bad guys." Shaking my head sadly at the guy.

"Tony, someone dies on you watch, you don't give up".

"Who said we're giving up?" Anger flared in his eyes. I'm just so tired of fighting him.

"We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions." Looking at the team. "These documents just shifts the blame."

"Sorry. Steve, that…" Rhodey cuts me off. "That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

"That's good!" Tony snapped. "That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them."

"Tony. You _chose_ to do that. If we sign these, we surrender our right to choose. What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go. What if it's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." How does he not see that?

"If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact. That won't be pretty."

"You're saying they will come for me." Wanda's panicked voice pipped up for the first time. Pietro wrapped her up along with Vis. 

"We will protect you." I soothed instantly. Her panic seemed to calm momentarily but she was still clearly on edge.

"Maybe Tony is right. If, we have one hand on the wheel that can still steer."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss our ass a few years ago?"

"I'm just… monitoring. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win our trust back."

"I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me."

"Vhat about Kyra? How does she play into all of this?"

"We _protect_ our family."

"This is not protection."

" _Брат может быть, у них есть пункт. Мы травмировать людей. Этот мальчик. Тогда Лагос (Brother maybe they have a point. We've hurt people. That boy. Then Lagos.)_ "

" _Нет Кайра и Баки не должны быть частью этого тоже.(No Kyra and Bucky need to be a part of this too.)_ "

"Kid's got a point Tony. The world thinks she's _dead_. Kyra can't be a double standard." Sam muttered

"We do this and we put her in more danger than ever. You kept her here to make sure no one knew she was alive." his face looked conflicted.

"They vill come if they know. She vill not be safe." Pietro's voice was hard and cold. He glared at Tony. They hadn't forgiven him.

"We need to compromise on this guys. We can't live in an all or nothing world anymore. Steve… please."

"Kyra and Bucky will go to jail if this happens. I can't condemn them to that. Tony I can't." _I can't believe you can…_

"Boss, I've got Maria Hill on the line for you."

"Thanks FRIDAY." Tony turned back to us. "... I've got to take this."

"Do what you gotta do Tony." Sam muttered. Putting my head in my hands I took a deep breath.

Kyra's POV

After 9 hours in the car we made it to Rootstown. Bucky refused to stop to sleep. Things were tense again. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable. We just both stayed in our heads for most of the trip. We only stopped for gas 3 times. Each time we'd pick up crappy snacks so we didn't need to make extra stops.

"Fury said no hotels, you wanna just stay in the car?"

"We could. I'd like a bed though."

"Getting soft doll."

"I know." I pouted.

"Itsokay. Don't want to kill the suspension on this thing anyway." glancing his way I raised my brow. "Plus, I'm not to keen on anyone else seein' your sexy self either." Heat rushed to my face.

"Still?" I laughed.

"Always, aren't you?"

"I'm still kinda sore…" I mumbled. I don't know if he heard me but we were quiet for a bit.

"Stay in the car Doll. I mighta found us a place." Before I could object he'd shut the door. This is the furthest we've been from each other in months… something set me on edge. I hate not knowing where I am. Not seeing Bucky. Not seeing threats… That won't matter soon though… Fury better come through with this… The door locks clicked 3 times. Then my door opened. "C'mere Doll. I found us a place."

"Where are we Buck?"

"Bout 10 blocks from the college."

"Where we stayin?"

"Abandoned house."

"Oooo! A place all our own." Bucky lead me up a few stairs. A screen door swung shut behind us as we entered. It smelled old.

"It ain't much but it'll do."

"I'd be fine with the car."

"I ain't havin my way with you in a car Doll."

"Why, I think we've done it in one before."

"Doesn't matter you deserve the best."

"You were gonna take me in the forest _two days_ ago love."

"We were alone then! and I was desperate."

"You have a point."

"I'm not tryin to add to my kill count." I hummed agreeing. We are a slightly possessive couple. What's ours is ours and we don't share. Tapping my feet on the flooring it seemed to be shoddy wood work. The place was dusty.

"Is there water damage in here somewhere Bucky?"

"Not that I've seen, why you smell somethin?"

"Yeah, Wet wood." I giggled. "It's more spacious than the car. It'll work. Maybe it has running water."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful." He mumbled sarcastically. Bucky's booming steps echoed in the empty room. He took 15 steps before he stopped moving. The cry of rusted metal could be heard off to the left followed by a faint sound of water. "We're in business Doll." he called. A soft smile met my lips. Solid steps approached me again. His big arms wrapped me up and lifted me from the floor. "I'm gonna get our supplies n we're takin a nap."

"Sound's good." I mumbled happily. I was released as Buck went to work. Standing still I sent out pulses around the room. There wasn't any furniture. None of the windows were broken, that was a plus. A hall was behind me to the left. That must be the bathroom or kitchen. There's water that's what matters. The door shut again. Two packs thudded to the ground.

"I'll get started on security. You set up the bed." I nodded mutely. I can't exactly secure the area without eyes. _Soon that won't matter though…_ Soft smile pulling at my lips I shuffled in the bag. Our sleeping bags were on top. Fury loaded the car up with camping supplies. It was impressive. We'd be fine without 80% of this stuff. But living in the Tower I had gotten soft. Real soft. Had to eat every four hours or I'd get dizzy. It's normal. I'm human I need food. I just, wasn't really human last time. Being human is a weakness. We're running from the world. I gotta toughen up. Twenty minutes later we were curled up in a mess of blankets. My head rested above his heart and slowly I drifted off.

"What time is it Buck?" I mumbled Something had stirred me awake but I wasn't sure what.

"Dunno, sun is setting." Then a soft gurgling could be heard. "Was that you or me?" His voice was thicker

"Not sure. We should eat." Bucky pulled over our supply bag and we had a feast of beef jerky, almonds and granola bars. We both smelled again. "There a shower?"

"Yeah it's filthy though."

"So are we, com'on." Stopping quickly I turned back to Bucky. "Where is it?" I asked disappointed. _Soon. Soon._ Bucky's human hand laced with mine. His lips met my ear softly.

"This way." His voice was soft and sad. I hummed. He understood. How hard it is. My eyes are just like his arm. Something we had taken. "Only a few more days." He breathed. Bucky stripped me down gently. His fingers tracing my skin once more. He handled me with care. I wasn't broken to him. Just precious. Halfway through the shower. I hummed.

"I'll get to see you again." Nuzzling into his wet chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. A gentle kiss placed on the top of my head. "I can't even remember what you look like Bucky… It's been so long…"

"Not much longer now Doll." he shut the water off. We didn't have towels. The chances of us getting an actual shower were low, so they were unnecessary weight.

Bucky stepped out first. Like always. Helping me out carefully. He wrapped me up in one of the thermal blankets. We won't need it being inside. Dual purpose. I hadn't grabbed any clothes.

"Umm…. Buck? I don't have clean clothes." No answer was given other than fabric rustling softly.

"Arms up." raising my arms gently a large shirt draped over me. I smiled. It's one of Bucky's shirts.

"I love wearing your clothes."

"I know." he chuckled. A large metal arm hit my knees.

"Eeep!" Bucky laughed. Scowling in his general direction. His heavy steps moved from the bathroom. "I want you to sleep tonight Bucky." he hummed in response. "I mean it."

"I know Doll, I will. I set up traps on the doors. Don't worry. I'll try 'n sleep." we both still had wet hair. Bucky was sans shirt. _My_ personal favorite. I settled in our bundle of blankets.

"We got everything packed up incase we need to run?" i mumbled. He chuckled softly.

"No one knows we're here. We have at least a day Doll."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We're packed enough Sunny. Get ta sleep. I know you're tired." Snorting frustratingly. He never wants me to worry. "Hey doll, can you sing?"

"Always… _You're my everything Underneath the sun You're my everything Rolled up into one You're my only dream My only real reality You're my idea of a perfect personality You're my everything Everything I need You're the song I sing And the book I read You're a way beyond belief And just to make it brief You're my winter, summer, spring My everything You're my everything…"_ the words slipped off my lips. Soon enough I sang us both to sleep.

A loud knock woke me up. Bucky and I both tensed.

"What the hell…" I muttered.

"I got the door. Stay out of sight." Kissing him softly I noded. Bucky shifted towards the door. I followed behind him Grabbing a random weapon out of our bag. It was some kind of a gun. I'll take it. Shuffling on the balls of my feet I lean against the wall next to the door. Tapping 3 times so Bucky knows I'm in position. The door swings open. A man with an odd accent is at the door.

"Hello? Is this your car out front? I jumped the curb. Maybe we could, take care of it ourselves. If you prefer to call the cops, then, that's okay too, I guess."

"No. It's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, I don't own a car."

"Well I do need to find the owner."

"I can't help you."

"So unwelcoming for an old friend. You were trained better Soldier." Son of a bitch.

"Bucky, move." I mumbled softly. The door creaked open and I made sure to jam my gun into the man's ribs. "Conel Zemo, what an unpleasant surprise. Do come in."

"You never were one to pull punches Ms. Stark." I grabbed the man and shoved him into Bucky.

"Hold him. I'll get the rope."

"Ah _ah ah._ I _am_ expected at a meeting in three hours. It would be suspicious if I just disappeared."

"You won't disappear. You were mugged, an unfortunate, but common occurrence in cities." His chuckle was dark.

"On second thought, Perhaps I should inform the police on who is hiding here?" Clicking the safety off. I jammed the gun back into his ribs.

"All the more reason for me to kill you."

"That wouldn't be wise. Then again. Killing is in your nature isn't it?" Bucky had been silent the whole time. That jab was meant for both of us. You can't change the past. Bucky had just started opening back up. He doesn't remember Zemo, I hope…

"What do you want Zemo?"

"To chat with two of my favorite people."

"You take another step forward and it will be your last."

"Let me in, and let me leave. I promise to stay for no longer than 5 minutes."

"Why don't I believe you. _Oh yeah_ , must be my common sense."

"Sunny, let's just see what he wants." Bucky's voice was curious. And that's the worst thing for him to be with this bastard.

"I mean no harm." His voice was greasy and disgusting.

"All you do is harm."

"No that's what we had you for." My eyes widened a fraction. "Are you still suffering from missing memories Soldier? I can help with that." Zemo tried to push me out of the way. He had 4 inches on me. Probably at least 80 pounds as well. With my depleted muslimass he managed to move me.

"Kyra… please…" hearing his desperation killed. Nothing good will come from this.

"Fine. But if he makes a move I don't like he's dead."

"Thank you." snering in his general direction.

"You kept your looks, colonel. Congratulations."

"Thank you Ms. Stark. I must say you handle a gun very well for a blind woman."

"You won't mind emptying your pockets would you?" My voice matching his false sweet one. He was too calm. It was pissing me off.

"Of course not." Stupid. Smug. Bastard. I'd been reigning in my anger well. But just feeling his presence made me sick. Bucky was scared. But he was also desperate for answers.

"Crap on the table there. Then Bucky's going to check for weapons."

"Of course. I told you I mean no harm."

"He's clean." Bucky's voice was hard. Cautious. Both good traits. We shouldn't be anywhere near this bastard.

"On to business then? Mission report: December 16, 1991." Bucky's eyes glazed over. He'd heard those words a million times before. Cocking the gun taking a step closer.

"How did you find us?" All anger I'd been trying to hold back surfaced.

"When SHIELD fell, Black Widow released HYDRA files to the public. Millions of pages much of it encrypted, not easy to decipher. But, I have experience. And patience. A man can do anything. If he has those." _God dammit Natasha…_ Her 'Fuck you' to the government lead this bastard to _us_.

"What do you want?" Bucky's voice was low and angry. He didn't remember the man. But he remembered HYDRA. I couldn't tell if he remembered the mission that he was asking about. It was well before I'd been kidnapped.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991."

"We are are here to wipe out HYDRA" I snarled with as much venom as possible "you're lucky to be still breathing." An amused laugh left his lips.

"HYDRA deserves its place on the ashtray, so your death would not bother me. But I have to use this book, and other bloodier methods to find what I need. I don't look forward to that." The book…. _Shit._

"Bucky, up now. Zemo. You blink and I shoot."

"Ms. Stark. Is Permafrost making an appearance?"

"She never left." Shoving Bucky away from Zemo. "Bucky get the bags." His eyes didn't leave the book.

"Why do I know that book?" Confusion laced his voice. _Don't remember it Buck. Not now._

"Bags Bucky. _Now_."

"I know that book Kyra."

"You should." A crooked smile spread across the slimy bastards face. "It's all about _you_." Bucky's eyes glassed over in hope. I could see his thoughts. Nothing in the book is what he wants to remember.

"Hand it over Zemo." Voice soft and deadly. _You don't need that book. We need to get out of here._

"James Buchanan Barnes. Get the damn bags now!" Both men ignored me. Ignoring the woman with a gun is not a good plan.

"Here, take it. I have all of the information commited to memory already." _God dammit._ Bucky looked at the book like it was made of gold. Grabbing my massive boyfriend I shoved him further from Zemo. Now that he had the damn book maybe he would listen.

"Bucky we're leaving in 2 minutes. With or without our supplies; your choice babe."

"You won't get far. The whole world is looking for you. They know what you've done. Every single thing." I can feel the color draining from his face. All I need to hear is his depressed gasp. He's going back into his head. There's no other choice.

"Go to hell Zemo!" Pulling the trigger nothing but a buzz sounded. A tranquilizer gun. I'd grabbed a _nonlethal_ weapon. Seriously? God I can't _wait_ till I can see again. So I can grab an actual gun when attempting murder. I'm happy to extend my kill list if I'm sending that bastard to hell. Pushing out pulses I can tell Bucky still hasn't moved. Grabbing his shirt I yank his face forward. "We need to move now Buck." Nothing. "JAMES!" Finally he started to move. Pushing my hand away gently he statched up the bags.

"He could have had agents in the street."

"They'll breach any second now if he did." Bucky tosses my bag at me as we both make our way to the back window. No time to disarm his other traps. I go out first. Jumping down the metal stairs with precision. Buck hot on my heals. We land on the asphalt one after the other. Sending out pulses further than usual made me dizzy. Adrenaline has its advantages. There's no one in the area as of yet. If we hurry we should be alright. "Area's clear."

"I'm tired of fighting." his voice is weak and worn. I don't have time for _this_ Bucky right now. _This_ Bucky will get us killed.

"I'm tired of running." Yanking his arm to the left we head down what seemed to be an alleyway. "But I'd like to keep living; now bring your sexy ass." Dropping his hand after another playful tug I walked with my New Yorker strut. After 40 feet Bucky still hadn't moved. He was facing me, I could 'see' a smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?" Taking long strides he was at my side in less then 30 seconds.

"I love it when you boss me around n' wearin my clothes Doll. _Very_ sexy" I'd forgotten to change out of his shirt this morning. His voice was more sensual the the purr of a 1957 Chevrolet Two-Ten 2 Door Hardtop Sport Coupe. It made my legs tremble in exactly the same way. _God damn him_.

"Now is not the time for sexual innuendos Buck" I was whining even to my ears. I hated the way he made me feel. Wrapped around his damn finger.

"You love me." Smug bastard knows it too.

"Damn straight. Come on" Yanking his hand we finally head off.

"Cars this way."

"Check it's safe." ten minutes later Bucky gave it the all clear. Lucky for us night is about to fall. It makes it easier to fade away. We need to contact Fury. I need my eyes. I need them **now**.

Steve's POV

We'd ended the meeting after Tony's phone call. I didn't trust Maria any more then I did Ross. Things were going from bad to worse.

"Mr. Rogers, I have someone from British Intelligence on the line."

"British Intelligence, Why?"

"It is a matter concerning Mrs. Carter."

"Put them through." Picking up my phone, the line blinked and then a man's voice came through.

"Steve?" I couldn't place him. But it didn't matter. He spoke with sorrow. It's clear what this is about… I've been waiting for this call since I found her again… Still my throat closes up.

"This is." I manage to cough out.

"Captain, I've got bad news…Peggy... She's. She's gone." The lump forming in my throat grows at his words. This isn't bad news. This is horrible news. We, we never got our shot. And even now… I don't know if I'd want it but.. It's just another piece of my past being ripped away. Even if the dame I know what already gone...

"H" _get it out Steve,_ "Ahem, um h-how?"

"I-in her sleep." There wasn't pain. That was the slightest relief. She'd suffered enough.

"W-when is the funeral?"

"In two days. Can you make your way to London?" _Can I make it?_ She was the second person in my life to believe in _me_. No matter what. To support me no matter what. Not Captain America, but as little Stevie Rogers.

"I'll be there." Clenching the phone in my hand successfully ended the conversation. It was too much. _Just too damn much…_

"Steve?" Dropping the electronics to the floor I had to control my temper. I need control. Leaders need to be in control. Even when they are falling apart. Sam's worried face clear in my peripheral vision. Sympathy is a face I _don't_ want to see.

"Peggy's dead." He flinches at my voice. It's cold. One I reserve for my enemies. One I've never directed towards a team member before. With a deep breath I try to relax. Sam doesn't deserve to be snapped at. "Funeral is in London."

"I'll pack a bag" Turning he started from the room. Pausing at the elevator. "…. Should we tell Bucky?"

"No.." That's who I wish I had right now. Peggy helped me through Bucky's death. Or what we _thought_ was his death. He's alive, and here. But he can't help me through hers. She's actually dead. _Peggy's really dead..._ "I doubt he remembers her... It'll be too public. With everything going on…" I know Sam feels second best sometimes. As disappointed as I am that the Old Bucky isn't here, I don't want to make Sam feel like he's not wanted. He's helped me through so much. It's just, my history with Bucky is decades longer.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. FRIDAY, can you get us a flight?"

"The jet will be ready and waiting for you at 0800."

Rain pelted the car as we made our way through the streets of London. Getting out it was clear how big of an impact her death made. The church was packed wall to wall. Flowers everywhere. People from almost every country in the world came to pay their respects to Peggy. A part of me hated them. They were able to be there for her when I couldn't. They had so many memories and all felt the need to share them. We'd known each other less than a year. It wasn't nearly enough time with her. Not nearly enough.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words."

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD. But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise when you can. When you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say, _'No… ...you move'_ "

The service carried on, more speakers stood to share their experiences. All I could think of were Shannon's words. _But Peg, how am I supposed to fight off the whole world?_ I just. I don't know what to do… A small hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking over I met the blue eyes of the only living person who is in as much pain as I am.

"Steve.." She wraps her arms around me.

"Hey Shann" Stepping back she tries to smile. It's plain she's forcing it as much as I am.

"I'm glad you came. You're the only one who cares as much as I do."

"There's no way I'd miss this. She was an amazing woman. She deserves the biggest send off there is."

"I couldn't agree more." My eyes became unfocused as we lapsed into silence. Images of my past play briefly behind my eyes. "How are you holding up?" Despite the agony she's feeling Shann still checks up on me. After meeting her in the nursing home Peggy had stayed at, we'd kept in touch. She's just as caring as her Aunt.

"I don't know Shan…" taking a deep breath "When I came out of the ice, thought I wanted to ignore she was gone. When I found out that she was alive, I was just lucky to have her. I wish. I wish she were here to ask about this crap."

"Me too Steve. There's no one I trusted more. Aunt Peggy, she could clean this mess up. I support you Steve, she'd have your back too. She'd just… be able to handle this diplomatically. They'd _have_ to listen to her. She wouldn't be ignored."

"You're right." I'm Captain America, and I'm being ignored. But she wouldn't be considered bias I guess. She could always be objective. Even back then. From what I've been told...

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long," running my hand through my hair. London is too painful. I swear I'm going crazy. It's nothing like I remember from the war. I still get flashbacks... Shannon's eyes are trained on me. Waiting for an explanation maybe? "I've got to get back to New York."

"A hero's job never ends."

"Something like that…" I can't load my crap on her. Peggy would hate me if I did. I doubt she knows just how messed up things are about to get. "I'm sorry for your loss Shannon."

"Me too. I'll let you know when I'm back in the city." I've been trying to smile all day. It's been hours, and I just can't manage another one for Shannon. She's the person who needs it the most. Settling for a strong hug. Our embrace was tight. We fit together well. I might actually ask her out if things were different. They aren't though.

The rain had let up to a light sprinkle as I stepped from the church. Sam waiting over by the car. He'd given me plenty of space. For that I'm grateful.

"When's the plane leave?"

"8 pm. I got the bags packed. Apparently we're needed." Looks like another night of sleeping on a plane. Even if it's a private jet. That doesn't make it comfortable.

"Aren't we always."

11 hours later we finally make it back to HQ. Wanda and Pietro are actually in the lounge. It's a rare sight. They are sitting talking with Vision. Rhodey and Tony are nowhere to be found. There's some banging coming from the kitchen. Tony would be in the lab. Which is good. I don't need to deal with him right now.

"Steve." Wanda called out softly. She got up and walked over, giving me a cautious hug. "I am sorry for your loss." We'd had a rocky relationship after Wakanda. The whole mind control bit was hard to let go of. Seeing her with Kyra is what finally helped though. Seeing how alike they are. How much they have suffered…

"Thanks Wanda." I can't bullshit her. Which is why most people are scared of her. She means well though. With as hard as she's been trying to be accepted it's hard not to let her in. Her brother on the other hand, I could do without. He manages a solemn nod. Respect I think. They lost their parents. They know. Hell, everyone in the tower does. That's why we do what we do.

 _But it never seems to stop…_

My room is three floors up. Heading back to the elevator alone the second the doors close I let my facade drop. Just for a second. I don't have to be a leader. I don't have to be strong. I can just be Steve. _With Bucky, I could just be Steve…_ But he's not really Bucky… Maybe… I need a shower. Hot water might clear my head.

Walking out to my living room I see Sam reading some sports magazine on my couch. His counselor side is showing. I can't say I hate it though.

"Hey man."

"Hey." I wanted a few minutes alone to try and be broken. Even with Sam I can't. I have a responsibility.

"What's on your mind Cap?"

"Peggy. Every mistake I've made. The act." It was up to me to save the world. That's the mission. I've failed...

"It's not your fault Steve. You can't carry that blame." Easy for you to say Sam. You aren't the leader. You aren't the one responsible for the team. I am. I'm… I…

"I know, I just… I'm lost Sam. How can I make him understand?"

"Tony? You can't." It's the truth. He can't change my mind I can't change his. All that's left is to try damage control. Get your head right Rogers. Peggy wouldn't want you to fall apart now. She took care of business. You better start too.

"Who else signed it?"

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." Vision is a surprise. Rhodey and Tony were givens.

"Clint?"

"Says he's retired." I'd be retired too with the shit that's hitting the fan.

"Wanda?"

"TBD." cocking a brow I look at Sam. He smirks "It means To Be Determined."

"Oh, Pietro?"

"No, he won't put Kyra at risk." Unbreakable loyalty. I respect that.

"You know why Wanda isn't sure?"

"I think she's scared. Of losing control. Hurting people. Laos took a tole on her."

"It did on all of us." Enough hiding, I've got to see where everyone stands. "FRIDAY, where's Wanda?"

"Ms. Maximoff is still in the living room." Heading to the elevator. Knowing Sam would follow.

"You think she'll talk to us Steve?"

"I'm not going to pressure her. I want her opinion. I need as many as I can get…" He nodded. Before we could talk to Wanda Tony strut into the room. _Even when he's being cautious he's pompous._

"I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet." No one moved. But his eyes were trained right on me. Lowering his voice we made eye contact. "Just because it's the path of least resistance does mean it's the wrong path."

"I can't Tony." Disappointment and frustration shown in his eyes as I just shook my head. Without another word he walked off to the launch pad. Nat took a few steps forward. I hadn't noticed her until she moved. Skills of a spy I suppose.

"Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it? Sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." There's conflict in her eyes. She's searching for something in mine.

"Well, then. Have a safe trip." Cutting her off before we can start an argument. The little emotion that had shown was wiped away. She followed Tony out the door. A silent air of disbelief settled over the room.

"She's going with him?" Sam asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Looks like it…" Is it depression? Is it betrayal? Disappointment? There are so many feelings so many thoughts swirling in my head. It's sickening.

"Let's get take out." With a clap of his hands Sam tries lightening the mood.

"Da, food vould be good." Even Pietro is soloum. We all know just how serious this is.

We settled on Chinese. No one really made conversation during dinner. Vision was in his room. Rhodey off somewhere else. Nat and Tony gone. Bruce and Thor missing. Clint with his family. Then Kyra and Bucky locked away in their own little world. What I wouldn't give for a slower metabolism. Drown my sorrows. To forget, just for one night. Just one….

"Steve?" Looking up I realized we were alone.

"I'm going to the gym." Jumping up towards the elevator. Not giving him a chance to say anything else. He's hovering. I don't need comfort I need space.

Stripping down to a tee and shorts I start jogging around the inside track. Pain pushing my strides harder. My legs faster. The sound of my feet pounding into the floor. A step each second. Four feet moved with each stride. But I'm not tired. The room moves in a blur as I round the track again. Again. Again. Again. So much so that my head spins slightly. Going too fast on too short a track will do that. _Running outside is a danger I'm not willing to take._ Scared to leave the tower…

Frustration built back up. Yanking wrap out of the cabinet, I vigorously force it around my knuckles. Too tight? Can't find it in me to care. Winding up. My fist goes through the first punching back. That only fuels my fire though.

Broken bags lay all around. Their contents spilled across the room. I'm covered in it as well. Twenty five bags. That's all we had. I've destroyed them all. A few weights were also stuck in different walls. Finally I've got nothing left.

 _That's what I had coming in here._

No it's not. I've still got my new family. And Bucky. I need Bucky. I'm scared. I haven't felt this weak since before the war… Trying to get my head right. Trying to wash away all the crap. Stress. Guilt. Fear.

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Even closing my eyes all I can see is Peggy. Crashing into the ice. New York in ruins after the alien attack. Sovokia. Wakanda. Laos. Destruction. Nothing but destruction. And all the people behind the scenes who've caused it. This gives them more power. They can't be trusted. People supported Hitler too. He was wrong. This is wrong.

It's wrong.

My mind wouldn't let me rest. I need Bucky. _You don't know if you don't try._ We've had talks before. I'm sure Kee Kee would understand. She has to understand.

Stumbling onto their floor the door to their room was locked. _Their_ room. Cause he got to keep his best girl. In there holding her right now while I'm out here cryin over mine.

 _They were tortured and abused by HYDRA. Be happy they are even alive._

I just want my best friend back… Raising my hand up I knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Nothing.

 _So you gonna sit in their with your girl and ignore me you jerk?_

"Hey Buck, I need to talk to you."

Nothing.

"Bucky. Come on I really need ya right now. Pe-peggy died. And I dunno if you remember her but …. she was my… my Kyra in a way… I just need ya right now pal." Wetness trickled down my face.

 _What kinda friend makes you beg for their attention?_

"Bucky!"

 _The kind that always got what he wanted._

"Bucky I'm serious. Just open the door."

 _Some mighty Captain America. Running back to his old best friend._

"Bucky"

 _Can't even remember who you are half the time._

"Come on."

 _Why'd he care?_

Pounding the door a little harder. All the questions started building up.

 _He never ignored you before._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 _He always got the girl._

Knock. KNOCK.

 _He gets to keep his too._

Bang!

 _She's right in there._

Bang!

 _Holdin him close._

Bang!

 _While your girl is dead._

Bang!

 _It's your fault._

Bang!

 _You couldn't save her._

BANG!

My fist shattered the metal and electronics of the door. Looking down the skin was bloodied and mared. Looking through the hole I couldn't see much.

"Bucky!" He and Kyra would have heard me breaking down the door. "Are you seriously ignoring me right now you jerk?!" Both of my hands started prying the metal apart. More cuts littered my limbs. They should have anyway. I couldn't tell. I didn't feel it. The door gave way and I barreled into the room.

The _empty_ room.

The bed was made. Like this was a guest bedroom. Like no one had stayed here in ages. Where the hell are they?

"Where are they FRIDAY?"

"Ms. Stark and Mr. Barnes have requested privacy. I cannot disclose their location." My stomach dropped at the AI's response.

"Have they left?"

"I cannot disclose their location" Their _location._ They aren't in their room. Where the hell else could they be. _Please don't let them be gone._

"Call a team meeting now FRIDAY."

"Yes Mr. Rogers"

The announcement went over the PA. Anyone in the tower was to make their way to the living room.

"Vat is the meaning of this?" Pietro scowled. Ignoring his comment completely I turned to the rest of the group.

"Has anyone seen Kyra or Bucky lately?"

"I haven't they've been hold up in their room since the stuff with Kyra and Tony went down." Sam commented.

"Da, she has not let us come in." Wanda's disappointed showed the pain it caused her. I know how it feels having your best friend taken from you..

"Wanda, can you sense her?"

"Niet, I ave tried, but she does not respond."

"Pietro, can you run through the tower? See if you can find her?"

"Vhy can't da ceiling voice find Kyra?"

"She's been ordered not to."

"Da. I vill look" Pietro was gone in a flash.

"I get she's mad at Tony, but why us?" Rhodey asked finally.

"Why not?" Vision broke the silence.

"What does that mean?!" Rhodey and Sam both tensed. First thing they've agreed on all week.

"Well, I have observed that each of you have a very direct need to protect Ms. Stark."

"Of course we do she's our sister!" Rhodey snapped. Talking to Vision was like talking to a child so often it was more annoying than anything. A waist of time at this point.

"Yes but she does not seem to enjoy your protection."

"Vhat are you saying Vis?" Wanda looked worried. I glanced around at the team. Everyone is staring at the red figure waiting for his take on things.

"She has been unhappy here. Betrayed even."

"She would have said something." Rhodey argued

"Would you have listened?" His voice was as calm and stoic as always. The underlying truth was unnerving. No. We wouldn't have. We didn't. A blue a silver blur rushed in. His shaggy blonde hair shook as the male Maximoff tried catching his breath. All eyes on him. His pale eyes met his sisters and he stated the worst sentence I've heard.

"She's gone."

"VAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?!"

"I mean she is gone. They are gone. They are not ere. I looked. Everyvere."

"Pietro are you sure?" I asked, almost begging for it not to be true.

"Da…"

"This is terribly concerning." Vision muttered. _You don't say?_

"Why would she leave, she's safe here." Rhodey was as confused as I was. We protected her. _Them_.

"Niet, Vis is right. She is trapped here. She az been angry for a long time." Wanda muttered. Her eyes help despair.

"Da, She stayed for Bucky and Steve." Pietro's tone was bitter. I get Bucky, but me?

"Us?"

"You ave both lost much. She does not vant to cause you ore him pain." Wanda explained. Jealousy flashing in her eyes.

"With the Sokovia Accord…"

"Bucky isn't safe anymore." I breathed.

" _Da_ …"

"She knows what's going on then." Rhodey mumbled.

"Shit. They are going to disappear." Sam and I both shared a knowing look. It took us 3 years to find Bucky. Kyra… We never had to look for because the thought she was dead. We know better now. But them. Together?

"Neit, they already ave." Pietro pulled his sister into his chest. They both seemed to be mourning a great loss. Silence settled around us as we let everything sink in.

"Shit…." Rhodey, Sam and I all looked at each other. Glancing down at my bloody hands. They were scabbing up already. The question that hung in the air was massive.

 _Where did they go?_

 _Who is going to tell Tony?_

GASP! They're gone!

We knew that, but the team sure didn't. I really want to know what you guys think. What do you think is going to happen next? How did the chapter make you feel? The Captain America is falling apart. Nobody is perfect. I wanted to hit on his demons in this part. I hope I did well.

Until next time!

~Douttful


	22. Chapter 22

**Uh ….Hi! Long time no see huh?**

 **Sorry about that. My mother in law has stage 3 Cancer, and that wiped out a lot of my positivity for quite some time. When I got a little bit back I started working on an original story concept instead of this story, I honestly didn't think anyone was still reading this Fic, so I didn't feel too bad about it. I joined Scribophile and it inspired me to work on more serious things. (I don't know if anyone's heard of it but if you need help with your writing it is an online writing community that is 1000% awesome. There's Fan Fiction on there as well, just not as much.) I was putting around the website again the other day and decided to check in on my stories. I was beyond surprised to see there were 10 new reviews I didn't get notifications on. So here is the next chapter for you all. It's been slightly edited and might not be that great, due to the fact that I am so out of sync with this story currently. As always please let me know what you think! If you want me to continue let me know, because as of right now I wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Hearing from you guys is my biggest motivator.**

Kyra's POV

Fury didn't answer our calls initially. Calling constantly did us no good. Buck and I chose to shadow Helen as much as we could. Two days of laying low is what it took for Nick to finally get back to us. To say I was annoyed would be an understatement. Bucky and I had both shifted back to Soldier mode, and we hated it. Living in the shadows, looking over our shoulders constantly… Luckily Fury had delayed contact because he was arranging a location for the surgery. That's where we were headed now. Fears, questions, hopes all swirled around my mind weighted down with the background noise of the small street we were headed down. Papers rustled. Litter must be common in this area. There's hums of cars in the distance, brought closer by the breeze. The ting of metal tapping together could be heard as well. My best guess is it's a loose chain fence. It could be a gate though, or a rope on a flagpole blowing in the wind, or someone could be gently hammering something; there's no way for me to know. A gentle squeeze of my side brought me back.

"This way Doll." His tone was soft, apparently we'd arrived. The slight breeze that had been blowing was cut off after a creaky hinge sounded to the left. Bucky's hand remained secured on my waist, as it had been almost constantly since the attack. A gentle push, constant reminder that I was here next to him. That we were both real.

Our footsteps echoed around the area. Soft murmuring could be heard to our right, which is where Bucky was leading us. Helen's voice could be heard, speaking in Korean. I'm sure Fury was around here somewhere. Resting my head against Bucky's chest, impatience and uselessness sinking into my bones. Soon. So soon, I'd have at least the slightest chance of being able to see. Being independent. Not being useless…

"Kyra, so good to see you again." Helen's soft voice got closer.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon as well." I couldn't tell if my tone hid my nerves. I needed to keep calm for Bucky. This might not even work… I shouldn't get my hopes too high.

"I've done nothing but research how to restore your sight since I met you. I promise I am just as excited as you." Helen's voice sounded happy. I'm sure she was smiling. I wonder what she looked like when she smiled. Or, what she looked like at all. _This is going to work. This has to work._

"I have nothing but faith in you Helen. You brought me and Pietro both back from the dead. If anyone can help it's you. And even if this doesn't work, I know you won't give up till we are successful."

"You're confidence means so much Kyra. Come on, let's get you prepped." A slender hand grabbed mine. With a deep breath I stepped away from Bucky. I sent a smile before dutifully following Helen.

 _Please let this work…._

Bucky's POV

The room was cold. _Room_ , more like a warehouse. _That's what it is._ That Doc has Sunny set up in the center of a "clean room". Walls, floor, ceiling; all made out of plastic. Held up with white pipes. Bright lights all around. She's sitting on a white bed in the center. There's a helper in there too. I don't trust either of them.

"They are the reason she is alive Soldier." Fury's been standing tensely next to me watching everything as well. "When she was found, Helen and In-Su saved Kyra." My eyes glanced away from her for a fraction of a second. "No one else would go near her."

"They thought she was a monster…" Shoulders tensing again. Growling with rage "That's all anyone thinks…"

"She hurt a lot of people because she was scared."

"You would be too if you had to go through the shit she had to." Snapping towards the man.

"I understand that." _Doubtful Fury, What do you know of our lives?_ He turned from me back to the room, jutting his chin towards the two doctors. "They do too." Kyra was hooked up to wires and things. "I promise you Barnes. They won't hurt her."

"They do and I kill them."

"They do and we'll fight to see who gets to." _What?_ I thought this dame was one of his people. "I'll flip you for it if that happens." Tossing a coin my way along with a smirk. I caught it instantly. Glaring him down. Giving him my full attention for the first time since we arrived.

"How can you joke about someone's life like that?" Fury chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Because. They won't hurt her."

" _Excuse me_ for not trusting them."

"Kyra does. That should be enough."

"Kyra does and that's the _only_ reason they are still breathing."

"We're ready." The Doc called across the warehouse. Waving through the plastic walls asking we come closer. "It appears I was correct. We have to remove the damaged tissue before we can regenerate her eyes."

"The hell does that mean?"

"We need to surgically remove the damaged tiss-." The Doc's confusing explanation was interrupted by Kyra.

"They're gonna cut out the broken shit so they can help me grow new eyes." Sunny's voice was flat. I tensed at that.

"You expect me to sit here while they're cuttin out ya eyes?"

"No, I expect you to hold my hand and try keepin me calm…. They can't sedate me…" The ghost of a jagged saw raked across my left shoulder.

Kyra's POV

Bucky grew silent. The pulses showed me he was touching his shoulder. We never had to talk about how he got his arm. We both knew it was a god awful procedure that should have killed him then and there.

"No." His voice was strong and determined.

"What do you mean no?" Fury asked.

"I'm not letting them do this." his obstinate voice rang out higher. The little confidence I'd build deflated.

"Bucky…" Helen's figure moved forward, into just the edge of my focus.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barnes but there's no other way. We need her lucid during the procedure. We have some numbing agent we'll try to use but I doubt it will be effective."

"No." The whole room seemed to repel from his tone.

"Frosty."

"No."

"Frosty I need you to do this."

"Нет! Я не позволит вам пройти через то, что я сделал! _(No! I won't let you go through what I did!)_ " Moving forward I shoved the 6'2" assassin with all my might.

"У меня уже есть Джеймс! _(I already have James!)_ " I screamed angrily. "Вырежьте открытые и изучали как тему теста! _(Cut open and studied like a test subject!)_ pain building with every word. "Блед почти сухой, чтобы они могли «повторить мои мутации». _(Bled nearly dry so they could 'replicate my mutation')._ Bitter tears started building as the memories began to fight to the front of my mind. "Тогда конечно каждый раз, когда охранники надоело я стал пробивая мешок или хуже. _(Then of course any time the guards got bored I became a punching bag or worse.)_ " choking on my anger. Forcing the rage down like bile. The infection of my past I refuse to let out. At least not here. Not today. Today will change things. Change my world. Bring it back. "Я был через гораздо хуже, и вы знаете, что _(I've been through much worse and you KNOW that.)_ "

"Вот почему я не позволяя ему случиться снова _(Which is why I'm not letting it happen again)._ " His hint of frustration was clear enough. _Oh love._

" _Bucky_." I cooed reaching out for him.

"I can stop it this time. I can protect you." Will he always blame himself for things we couldn't control? _Of course he will. He will as long as the rest of the world does._ My sweet Frosty. Always protecting me. But he doesn't see.

"I don't want you to."

"Kyra."

" _James_." I mocked back. His stern voice not helping my cause at all. "This is different."

"Yeah how?"

"This is my _choice_." I could almost hear his muscles deflate. "I _choose_ this. I _choose_ this pain." reaching out I use the pulses to pull him closer. "У нас было так много вариантов, отнимется от нас. Собираетесь ли вы принять это один от меня сейчас? _(We've had so many choices taken away from us. Are you going to take this one away from me now?)_ "

"Это не справедливо _(That's not fair)_."

"Это правда. Вот что вы делаете. _(That's the truth_. _That's what you're doing.)_ " I can't handle Bucky doing this to me too. I'll have no one to support me. I can't be alone. For all my strength, the thought of him not supporting me. Not being with me...

"Kyra… I just want to protect you… I… the pain.."

"Are you going to support me or not?" My face turned up to where he was.

"Of course I'll support you." His reply was instant but even the millisecond between felt like ages. "I just.. Это правда. Вот что вы делаете. _(I hate you being hurt)_." A sad smile played on my face. The pain in his voice matched the pain in my heart.

"I want my eyes Buck. I want to see. So badly. _So badly_." Voice breaking.. We stayed in silence for a beat or two. Bucky stepping closer so my head rested on his chest.

"If you're ready Mr. Barnes, we can begin." Helen broke the quiet. Her voice was cautious. He grabbed my hand with his flesh hand and gave me a loving squeeze. "You will need to stay calm throughout the procedure, if you can't handle"

"He can." Fury cut in. "He doesn't have a choice. Kyra needs him." My heart swelled at that. Bucky grunted in the back of his throat. "Besides, if he isn't the first thing she sees then Kyra is going to kick my ass." There's the man I know. Chuckling softly. There was an uncomfortable vibe in the air. Most of the fear and worry coming from Bucky. Still he makes everything better. Even a knife in my eyes.

"If everyone's ready?" Helen asked. No objections were heard. "Then let's start." Two small hands pushed me down gently back onto the hospital bed. Everything was slow and deliberate. "Kyra, I'm going to start with your right eye okay?"

"Do whatcha gotta do Doc." I said with a nervous smile.

"I'll tell you everything I am doing as I'm doing it so you know what's happening okay? If I'm going too fast let me know okay?" I nod softly.

"Thanks Helen."

"No problem dear. Now, I need you to keep your head still okay? I'm going to put a metal piece in your eye so it will keep your eye lids out of the way. It's going to be uncomfortable." I heard shuffling to the side. I turned. "Kyra, I need you to stay still. Do you think you can or do you want me to get you a pillow?"

"It will hold head." In-Su muttered in broken English.

"In-Su! You're learning English?!" I gasped with a soft smile.

"Yea want learn better." Smiling. There was more shuffling. Pushing out my pulses I felt In-Su approaching with a U shaped pillow. "Up." he mumbled. Left hand reaching under my head to lift it up. A brutish growl could be heard to my left. I laughed. In-Su dropped the pillow and stepped back.

"Баки _(Bucky)._ " Reaching around blindly for him. Two hands quickly enveloped mine. "Подушка не будет больно мне. _(The pillow isn't going to hurt me.)_ "

"Он коснулся вас _(He touched you.)_ " rebuking my playful tone with one of absolute disgust. It was a crime in his eyes.

"Я твой, а ты моя _(I'm yours and you're mine.)_ " Grunting he kissed my forehead quickly. Snatching up the pillow. Gently he scooped my head up. Twisting my air so it wasn't bunched on my neck uncomfortably. Knuckles brushing my cheek as he pulled away slightly. Taking my hand again.

"Are you comfortable Kyra?" Helen asked timidly.

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

"Okay, this is going to be uncomfortable. Fair warning." Then two rubber clad fingers separated the lids of my right eye. "Alright I'm putting the brace in place." Two cool hooks slid under my lower lid, quickly the same occurred with my top lid. Instinctively my eye started to water and blink repeatedly. "I know it's uncomfortable. Try and get used to it okay."

"Not going to happen."

"We've got eye drops we'll be putting in to try and ease the discomfort. Blink it out, we can't start until you've calmed some." Cool liquid hit my exposed eye, Helen's gloved hand was gentle and encouraging, but it wasn't enough. The nerves started to churn.

"Bucky,"

"I'm here Doll."

"Distract me."

"How?"

"I don't care. Tell me a story, sing me a song... Just distract me."

Bucky's POV

"Не надо много счастливых историй куклы _(Don't have to many happy stories Doll_. _)_ " Neither of us do. Not really. Helen was moving around.

"I don't care. I just needed something. Anything." Drawing a complete blank. The Doc and her helper were on stand by. Waiting for her to relax. Her milky eyes were blinking and tearing. _She's scared you idiot. Help her!_

"В первый раз я когда-либо видел, как ты. _(The first time I ever saw you.)_ " It's a fuzzy picture but I can still see her. "Я пришел для доклада миссии. Пирс был с вами. _(I'd come for a mission report. Pierce was with you.)_ " worse times, but that was the day they started to change. "Я было приказано идти прямо к Пирсу. Но я остановился в дверях. _(I had been ordered to go straight to Pierce. But I stopped at the doorway.)_ " Pausing to smile. I glanced down at my beautiful woman. The fire she'd had back then was coming back. I'll never let them take it away again. "Вы были кричать на него. _(You were screaming at him.)_ " It was the spark in her eyes. "Говоря все виды вещей, которые получили бы кто-либо другой убитых. Я думал, ты идиотская и суицидальное. _(Saying all kinds of things that would have gotten anyone else killed. I thought you were idiotic and suicidal.)_ "

"Они не собирались убить меня. _(They weren't going to kill me.)_ "

"Я знаю, вы не боялись смерти. _(I know you weren't afraid of death.)_ "

"Я до сих пор нет. _(I'm still not)."_

"Да Вы. _(Yes you are)"_ my rough skin tracedher knuckles _._ "Просто не свой собственный. _(Just not your own)._ " She's the stupid kind who'll take a bullet for her partner. Most of the times she was hurt on a mission was me hurting her or her protecting me. _Tiny 100 pound girl thinking the most powerful assassin in history needed protection_. Laughing slightly at the memory. "Первый раз, когда я смотрю в твои глаза, как это было видеть солнце в первый раз. Если солнце было крошечным, разозлился и готовы, чтобы попытаться убить вас.( _The first time I looked into your eyes it was like seeing the sun for the first time. If the sun was tiny, pissed off and ready to try to kill you.)_ "

"Я не так уж мал. Я до сих пор говорят, что бой был сфальсифицированы. _(I'm not that small. I still say that fight was rigged.)_ "

"Независимо поможет вам спать по ночам куклы. _(Whatever helps you sleep at night.)_ "

" **Вы** помочь мне спать по ночам. _(_ _ **You**_ _help me sleep at night.)_ " _What'd I ever do to deserve you Doll? Damn putty in your hands, you have to know it too._

"Я знаю. Вы помочь мне спать тоже. _(I know. You help me sleep too.)_ " Laughing softly I smiled down at her. The doctor was poking and prodding her eye. She'd just removed some disk looking thing. Kyra winced softly as it was removed. _What else can I talk about?_ "Сколько дверей вы думаете, мы сломали, чтобы получить друг от друга, прежде чем они сдались? _(How many doors do you think we broke to get to each other before they gave up?)_ "

"Очень много. Это тоже больно! Мистер Металл рука не придется беспокоиться о фрагментированной кожи. _(Too many. It hurt too! Mister Metal hand didn't have to worry about fragmented skin.)"_ That was the only thing about this arm that was good. I could break anything keeping me away from her. It's just been covered in so much blood. Probably fused into the metal at this point.

"Всего 60 лет кошмаров. _(Just 60 years of nightmares.)"_ The room started darkening moment by moment.

"Мы все знаем, что ты старый _(We all know you're old.)"_

"Привет! _(Hey!)"_ I laughed. Brightening at her joke. Looking down at her she glowed. It wasn't the harsh lights beaming down. She glows in the damn dark. She's my sun.

"Я имею в виду вы великолепно выглядите для своего возраста _(I mean you look great for your age.)_ Her voice still playful. Smirking at the compliment I watched her smile falter. _"_ по крайней мере, я так думаю _(At least I think so.)"_ Rushing forward. I placed a firm kiss on her hands.

"Вы будете знать наверняка, достаточно скоро. _(You'll know for sure soon enough.)"_ voice firm. "Надеюсь, что вы все еще будете иметь меня после того, как я вижу меня. ( _Hope you'll still have me after ya see me.)"_ A wide smile spread over her face paired with a very loud snort.

"Stay still Kyra." Helen coed.

"Sorry Helen."

"You're doing well Kyra, just keep still." The Doc was good at this. I ain't used to seeing woman bossing men around yet. I don't have a problem with it at all. It's kinda nice I guess. She's working magic with Kyra. Using all kind of silver tools. She's literally snipping parts of her eye off.

"Я боюсь Баки, всего этого. _(I'm scared Bucky, of all of this.)"_ Her voice had softened considerably.

"С вашими глазами мы будем в лучшем месте. _(With your eyes we'll be in a better place.)"_ Instinct was to protect her from everything. Even herself. Shit even myself.

"Я знаю, я хочу, чтобы увидеть все. Я даже не хочу, чтобы мои полномочия. _(I know, I want to see everything. I don't even want my powers.)"_

"Я не думаю, что они будут лечить, что часть куклы _(I don't think they'll cure that part Doll.)"_ Sad and soft. Our deformities were stuck with us. There's no hope of escaping that. Not till we're in the ground. Hoping just makes things worse.

"Вот в надежде _(Here's to hoping)."_ The defeated tone of her voice is clear she knows it too. Looking at my beautiful girl. All the hell we've been through comes back.

"Я думал об истории, _(I thought of a story.)"_

"Да? _(Yeah?)"_ She's hopeful. Even that Doc and her helper glance my way encouragingly.

"Когда вы заблудились. _(When you got lost.)"_

"Я лучше навигатор. Когда это произошло? _(I am the better navigator. When did that happen?)"_ She was slightly insulted. But she wasn't _always_ a bad ass assassin.

"Я не знаю. Все они сливаются. _(I don't know. They all blur together.)_ " Trying to pick out a timeline was damn near impossible in that screwy mess between my ears."Но, я помню, большинство из них _(But, I remember most of it.)_ " Always events. Never times. At least this memory will be helpful for Sunny. "Мы были на какой-то миссии в Северной России. Переход после того, как сановника. _(We were on some mission in Northern Russia. Going after a dignitary.)_ " Most of the missions I remember had to do with Germany or Russia or one of the old Soviet countries. HYDRA thrives in corruption. "Он побежал к «безопасный дом». _(He'd run to a 'safe house'.)."_ She chuckled at that.

"Никто не в безопасности, если они не являются нашей целью. _(No one's safe if they are our target.)"_ Voice slightly cocky. We were damn good at what we did. Even if it was wrong. We were the best.

"Не тогда вы были еще мокрые за уши. _(Not back then you were still wet behind the ears.)"_

"Я не мог из было так плохо _(I couldn't of been that bad.)_ " she dismissed "Они не пара вас с идиотами _(They don't pair you with idiots.)"_

"Это было довольно плохо кукла. _(It was pretty bad Doll.)_ " She snapped her head towards me. Luckily there wasn't a blade in her eye. Pushing her down. I held her wrist to the bed to remind her to remain still. "Вы должны были разыскивать второго входа, пока я следил за мишенью. _(You were supposed to be scouting for a second entrance while I was keeping an eye on the target.)_ " I'd been glancing at her as she'd walked away. She was different from the others. Focused. "Мы должны были свиданию на рассвете 3 кликов к югу от усадьбы, где мы разбили лагерь. _(We were to rendezvous at dawn 3 clicks south from the estate where we'd set up camp.)_ " It was a rare thing for us to actually remain stationed somewhere. "Я получаю там, но вы не являетесь. _(I get there but you aren't.)_ " I'd never thought twice about a partner before. "Я помню ощущение моей груди затяжку. Я не знаю, почему. Это не делает облизывание смысла. _(I remember feeling my chest tightening. I didn't know why. It didn't make a lick of sense.)_ " It's sad, being confused about needing her. I still don't get everything. But she just knows so it isn't hard. "Активов должна соответствовать всем заказам. Вы приказали встретиться со мной в лагере. _(The Asset must comply to all orders. You were ordered to meet me at the camp.)_ " the words bitter in my mouth. "Но вы не были там. Во всех наших тренировках, все бои, вы всегда обнаружились. Вы всегда боролись зубами и ногтями. _(But you weren't there. In all of our training, all of the fights, you always showed up. You always fought tooth and nail.)_ " That's what broke me first I think. Maybe. Or her eyes? Who the hell knows? Hard not to love a girl like her. "Никогда не отступал, пока вы не упал без сознания. _(Never backed down, not until you fell unconscious.)_ I'd carried her limp body to her room more times than could be counted after sparring sessions. "Таким образом, вы не хватает нашего свидания был не прав. Я знал, что в задней части моей голове что-то случилось. _(So you missing our rendezvous wasn't right. I knew in the back of my head that something had happened.)_ " Smiling. "И я сделал то, что я никогда не делал раньше. Я отказался от миссии. _(And I did something I'd never done before. I abandoned the mission.)_ " Sending a gentle squeeze her way she was smiling softly. Bits of her eye were getting cut into. Yet she was still smiling. _God this woman._

"Где был я? Почему я не помню? _(Where was I? Why don't I remember this?)"_

"Успокойтесь Doll, позвольте мне рассказать историю. _(Calm down Doll, let me tell the story.)"_ She huffed in annoyance at my teasing tone. _"_ Я последовал за ваши треки, вы бы еще лучше охватить себя, но вы до сих пор не было ничего на меня _.(I followed your tracks, you'd gotten better at covering yourself, but you still had nothing on me.)"_

"Петух уколом _(Cocky prick.)"_ laughing at her grumble I placed her left hand to my lips.

"Вы все еще были в лучшем случае они бы меня в паре с. _(You were still the best they'd paired me up with.)_

"Я знаю _(I know.)_ " she smirked. Puffing out her chest softly.

"Именно поэтому вы должны быть там. _(Which is why you should have been there.)_ " Getting back into the story. "Я последовал за треки по всему дому. После ваших треков, покрывая мое было раздражает какой-то причине _(I followed your tracks around the house. Following your tracks while covering mine was annoying for some reason.)_ " Furrowing my eyebrows like I had then. "Я программировал, чтобы сделать это. Но каждую секунду я взял, чтобы покрыть свои собственные треки с задержкой мне найти ваши. Это было все 10 секунд каждый раз, но это было слишком долго для меня. _(I was programed to do so. But each second I took to cover my own tracks delayed me from finding yours. It was all of 10 seconds each time, but that was too long for me.)_ " Remembering the strange feeling. "Я был воспитан, чтобы выполнять приказы. Строго _(I was bred to follow orders. Strictly.)"_ Shaking my head to clear the negativity building. _"Наконец-то я нашел следы борьбы. Следы были повсюду, но ничего не было ясно. Был крови здесь и там. Я нашел груду меха. Слоппи следы ведут от этой насыпи к дереву. В поисках каких-либо признаков я не видел ничего изначально_ ( _Finally I found signs of a struggle. Tracks were all over but nothing was clear. There was blood here and there. I found a mound of fur. Sloppy tracks lead from that mound to a tree. Looking for any signs I didn't see anything initially.)_ "Почему вы бы убить собачонку, но тогда не исчезает никакого смысла. _(Why you would kill some mutt then disappear made no sense.)"_ "Глядя был свеже сломанную ветку. Ты залез на дерево, поскользнулся и выпал. _(Looking up there was a freshly broken branch. You'd climbed the tree, slipped and fell out.)_ " I had actually smiled at seeing that. "Я нашел я в бессознательном состоянии в снегу около половины щелчок от дерева _(I found ya unconscious in the snow about half a click from the tree.)_ " It was bitter cold and honestly she'd looked bad. "Вы бы возглавили Север. Вы были наполовину мертвы, когда я нашел тебя. Получилось бы тоже умер. _(You'd headed north. You were half dead when I found you. Woulda died too.)_ "She has no idea how close. "Поднялся ветер создает идеальную крышку. В то время как hoofing его в наш лагерь я проходил мимо небольшой шалаш. _(The wind picked up creating perfect cover. While hoofing it to our camp I passed a little hut.)_ "

"Было ли это для подледной рыбалки? _(Was it for ice fishing?)" A look of realization dawned on her face._

"Да, ты помнишь? _(Yeah, you remember?)"_

"Я помню, просыпаться рядом с пожаром, завернутые в ваших руках. Первый раз, когда я спал. _(I remember waking up next to a fire wrapped up in your arms. First time I'd slept.)"_

"Больше, как в бессознательном состоянии. _(More like unconscious.)_ " Chuckling under my breath. She huffed in response. "Ад. Принимал вас два дня только та сделать это. Я не мог уйти, потому что вы могли бы проснулись или, возможно, было найдено _(Hell. Took you two days just ta do that. I couldn't leave because you might have woken up or could've been found.)"_

"Вы могли бы оставить _(You could have left.)"_ a smirk formed on her lips. I doubt she knew that, even back then, I was nuts about her. As much as they allowed me to be anyway.

"Я знаю. Мне было приказано. Миссия первая _(I know. I was ordered to. Mission first.)_ " Sighing at the memories. The corners of my mouth managed to shift up a touch. "Но за эти два дня я не мог заботиться меньше о моей цели. Больше беспокоятся о получении моего идиота партнера, чтобы проснуться. _(But for those two days I couldn't care less about my target. More worried about getting my idiot partner to wake up.)"_

"Вы не должны быть настолько средняя. _(You don't have to be so mean.)"_ She teased back. Placing another kiss on her knuckles softly.

"К тому времени, когда вы наконец-то просыпаются у вас была лихорадка. _(By the time you finally did wake up you had a fever.)_ " It'd been the first time I'd saved her life I think."Вы были достаточно последовательны. Так что я побежал в поместье вмешалась и убил его. Взял все 40 минут. _(You were coherent enough. So I ran off to the estate broke in and killed him. Took all of 40 minutes.)"_

"Да, да, ты задира. _(Yeah yeah, you're a badass.)"_ Waving off my comment. I wasn't trying to brag. She just lightened the mood naturally.

"Я ваш задира. _(I'm your badass.)"_

"Да, черт возьми _(Damn right.)"_ giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Okay Kyra, we are all done with that eye." She took that stupid metal thing outta Kyra's eye. She was bleeding a bit. Instantly her eye started blinking rapidly. She reached her hand forward but the Doc Lady stopped her hand. "You're bleeding but that's expected okay?" Kyra sent an unsure nod. "I'll save the damaged tissue so I can show you if you want."

"I uhh, sure?" She looked over my way. The Doc did too.

"Your story worked perfectly Mr. Barnes. Do you have any more?" Her dark brown eyes hopeful.

"Dunno, I uhh, have ta think on it." _What the hell do I talk about now?_

Fury's POV

Sticking to the shadows I keeping a sharp eye on everyone in the room. Mostly the world's most wanted fugitive. Sure I'd joke around with the Soldier. If only to gage his reaction. As much as Kyra vouches for him, he's still the most dangerous man in history. Waiting under the surface. It could all be an act and we'd be none the wiser.

I'd thought the same about Kyra though. Can't blame a man for being cautious. Especially when HYDRA is involved. But she did. She blamed me. Didn't understand. There's no special treatment when it comes to HYDRA. That's how I wound up with one eye and a best friend gunning for me. Doesn't matter if I helped Howard keep her safe. Or if she'd be there when I visited Maria. Or if she'd send homemade cookies when I got injured in the field. That's the job. Personal feelings aside. Facts.

Fact is, I'm an asshole.

It's been multiple years since she's come home. She's passed a multitude of psych evals. She didn't know that's what was happening. Thought she was just chatting with Natasha. Romanoff has always been skilled in that area. Having her in my pocket is beyond useful. Not turning her sooner is one of my _many_ regrets. List of those is so long I could wallpaper this whole building… that aside. Past is the past. Gotta focus on today's threat. Here and now, Turning Kyra and Bucky just might save the damn world.

As much as I'd like to say I arranged this out of the goodness of my heart, it would be bullshit. The surgery is a test, for both of them. Their trust. Commitment. Dynamics. Self-control. I'm watching it all. Carefully. So far, they're passing with flying colors. Especially Barnes. He was enraptured with her. Consumed. He's talking about their past in HYDRA. How he remembers is beyond me. Scary as hell. Dangerous too. Flashbacks are the Achilles heel of any veteran. With as long as he's been in play… with as hard as _I_ struggle…. He's a time bomb. I know all the signs. Body posture tensing up. Unfocused eyes. Aggressive reactions. They all happened multiple times so far. I was ready to put him down if I had to. Each time Kyra'd make some comment and bring him back. Every time. He's smiling at her like she's his whole world. She's his cure. Hope that bastard knows how lucky he is.

Just like her mother. Such a kind heart with a tough back bone. I won't let it be broken any more than it already has been. Still the safety of the world comes first…. I'll put her down too if I have to. Part of the job. The worst part. But trouble never stops. I was the Director 'cause I made the hard decisions.

Barnes is rattling on about different things. He'd rotated to Kyra's right side. Touching her constantly, but mindful of Helen and In-Su. Kyra's right eye was deflated. They'd cut out a good half of it. Sniping away at the other eye as well. She's staying still enough. We'll see how this pans out. Whose side is she going to be on once she gets her eyes back? Barnes was right. There's only a 5% chance Kyra will lose her powers. Hopefully he controls her as well as she controls him…

"There. We've removed all the dead tissue." Helen announced after another hour passed. "Are you ready to get into the cradle Kyra?" Barnes tensed as In-Su rolled the portable cradle towards Kyra.

"The hell is that?"

"The machine that saved my life." Kyra smiled softly. Blood leaking from both of her mutilated eyes. Hopefully it won't be that way for long. Helen moved forward effectively brushing Barnes to the side. He held back from reacting. It wasn't until she was completely in the cradle that he moved. Latching on to her hand before the door shut.

"Mr. Barnes, you have to let go. Kyra needs to be fully submerged for the cradle to work." He glared at Helen. Then Kyra. Then Helen again. "We'll monitor all of her health stats live and you can remain right next to the cradle." A stiff nod was his only response. They murmured something to each other and then Barnes stepped back. The lid closed and locked in place.

"You do know who I am right?" he asked after the machine started up.

"Yes Mr. Barnes, I'm very aware."

"Then you know what I'll do to you if Kyra gets hurt." Helen tensed and swallowed a clear lump in her throat. His threat chilled my bones a bit.

"I can bring over a chair for you Mr. Barnes. This should take roughly 3 hours." The case started to fill with the poly-plasmic fluid.

"What's happen'n? Why's water filling up?!" his fist clenched. Helen didn't respond however.

"It's not water. It's a special liquid that I've spent my entire adult life perfecting. The liquid is breathable and filled with enzymes that promote growth and health. After she has soaked in the mixture for a half an hour she will open her eyes and the tissue construction will officially begin. It should take no more than an hour. To be safe she will then soak again for 30 minutes to ensure that the tissue is clean, healthy and healed. Blinking constantly to help flush any irritants."

"You done this before?"

"Yes, she's been in the cradle many times. She stayed in for almost 48 hours when she was found. I assure you. She is perfectly safe. And will be better than ever after this is done." There's an excited gleam in her eye. "This is the culmination of my life's work. She is my greatest success." Barnes tensed at Helen's words. Standing stiffly, his hand on the cradle. Waiting.

Natasha's POV

The second we landed Tony was swept away followed by a series of cameras. This was the right thing to do. Still, I wish Steve had come. There was a feeling in my gut that something was going to happen. A news reporter was to my left going on about the conference. One hundred and seventeen countries have come together to ratify the accords. This has to be the right thing… right?

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?" A man in a crisp suit was holding a clipboard.

"Yes." glancing his way he faced me with an air of confidence.

"I just need your signature." There were so many names already. No turning back. Quickly taking the pen and making my mark, then handing it back before I could change my mind. "Thank you." he gave me a bright smile I nodded in thanks as well. It's done. I've done it. This is happening...

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spot light." A tall man dressed in a fitted pinstripe suit appeared on my left.

"Well. It's not always so flattering." Something about the small talk didn't seem too awkward. He seemed as uncomfortable as I felt.

"You seem to be doing alright so far." Looks can be deceiving. "Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill. I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company."

"Well, I'm not." I'm a spy. It's virtually impossible for me to miss the glances and stares that are constantly being thrown my way.

"That alone, makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff." I turned to face the well-dressed man with a quirked brow.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?" my arm gesturing around the overly decorated room.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people, in a room, can get more done than a 100."

"Unless you need to move a piano." An older man joined our side conversation. The King of Wakanda...

"Father."

"Son." glancing to the younger of the two. I wanted to slap myself. How do you not recognize the leaders of a country your team has destroyed twice? This could get awkward fast. "Miss. Romanoff."

"King T'Chaka." adding a nod of respect to the dignitary. "Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria." I've been showing so many emotions lately. He has to know this wasn't how we wanted it to be. Something in the softening of his eyes gave a hint that maybe he understood.

"Thank you." he nodded as well. "Thank you for agreeing to all this." His eyes met mine in a more pointed matter. "I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today."

"Yes, so am I." We held the gaze until someone called out across the room.

"Everyone, please be seated. This assembly is now in session." A large man stood at a wooden podium.

"That is the future calling." King T'Chaka smiled. He nodded to me.

"Such a pleasure to speak with you both."

"Thank you." An amused grin made its way onto King T'Chaka's face. He gazed at his son with pride. The two moved to their seats. I remained in the back of the room. Well away from the cameras. King T'Chaka took the stage.

"When a stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we, in Wakanda, were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shuttles. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace." My eyes widened in horror as a cloud manifested behind the King.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" The blast threw everyone back. The podium had been the target. Like most explosions it was fast and loud, The aftermath slow and silent. Minus the ringing in my ears. Glancing around the podium was destroyed. Two figures laid huddled amongst the dust and rubble that had yet to settle.

Someone just started a war…

Kyra's POV

Laying cocooned in the cradle was relaxing. I'm breathing underwater. The fluid around me vibrated with my happy thoughts. Just suspended in nothingness. Cradled. Safe. The hopes for tomorrow. The hopes for today. We could go into hiding. Just run away from the world and never come back. Peace. A woman's voice ran through my space.

"Kyra..?" Humming in response I still can't see anything. "Kyra, keep… closed…." rocking back and forth. Keep what closed? Blinking softly I could see bands of light. Seeing. "Kyra… Kyra keep …. eyes closed. Can … hear me?" Nodding I tried to speak but I was still under water. "Good, your eyes… still healing. I'm… drain ... cradle. Keep … eyes closed… is critical. Nod if … understand." moving up and down. The warmth slowly ebbed away. It dripped from my nose, ears, mouth. Gasping for air my lungs expelled the remnants of the liquid. Sputtering softly.

"You're doing great Kyra." her voice echoed. Muffled, distant but close. A bright light burned into my eyes. My eyelids doing little to shield the offensive beam. Cool hands touched my face. Wet hands. Confusion continued as Helen kept speaking. "In - seuwa bich-eul kkeusibsio..." the strange words. "Miseuteo Banjeu neun dasi dangye hasigi balabnida." Making me squirm.

"Dagteo Jo ulineun junbigadoeeo issseubnida." cool air began to nipping at my skin. _Where am I?_

"Морозный? _(Frosty)_?"

"Я здесь солнечно. _(I'm here Sunny.)"_

"Mister Barnes. Please stay back." _Barnes?_

"Easy soldier." _Fury?_

"In-Seuwa neun sugeon eul jab-a."

"Geudeul-eun balo yeogie issseubnida."

"I can dry her off."

"Mister Barnes please let me work." _Helen?_

"Хелен? _(Helen?)_ "

"Да. мы с Еленой. _(Yeah. We're here with Helen.)_ "

"What is she saying?" _That's Helen right?_

"Кайра. вы знаете, где вы находитесь? _(Kyra. Do you know where you are?)_ " I know that voice.

"Ник? _(Nick?)_ " Two arms pushed me down.

"Kyra. Hey, Kyra don't struggle. You're safe okay?"

"Stop holdin' her and she'll stop panickin'" Frosty. Reaching out desperately. If I had to leave the warmth then I want Frosty.

"Frosty?"

"We're safe Doll. Calm down okay?" nodding softly. "The doc said ya gotta keep your eyes closed."

"We're going to start fitting you for your goggles Kyra. Keep your eyes closed." eyes. Goggles? The procedure!

"Did it work?!"

"We'll see very soon alright. Come on, step up. We are going to wrap your eyes to make sure that no light gets in and damages them."

"Okay!"

Bucky's POV

Kyra's bouncing up and down, like a kid in a candy shop. It's…. unnerving. Never seen her act like this.

"Doll are you sure you're okay?" I guess I'd be excited to get my flesh arm back.

"Bucky I'm great. When do the bandages come off Helen?"

"Just give me a few more minutes. We're making the final touches to your glasses."

"I know I've waited for years, but I'm just so excited!" she's trembling and on the verge of screaming. _Christ how the hell do I deal with this?_

"Not too much longer Doll."

"I know!" her voice shot up multiple octaves. Bouncing increased as well. She's biting her lip and wiggling all around. Getting up I scampered towards Helen.

"Are you sure ya only changed her eyes?" keeping my voice low. "She never been like this before." glancing towards Kyra every few seconds. I love her being happy, But this ain't happy. It's way bigger then just happy.

"Sure she has. You just haven't had the pleasure of witnessing it." Fury was smirking her way. "She got this way damn near every Christmas as a kid." there was something different in his eye. A softer gleam. "Maria shared some great family video once." Maria, her mom. Her dead Mom. _The woman you killed._

"Alright Kyra, glasses are done!" a very high pitched noise came from Kyra's throat. Flinching back a little bit. Helen walked over with In-Su in tow. "Sit still. Eyes closed."

"Okay okay okay." a huge smile split on her face. She was still trembling a bit.

"Kyra."

"I can't help it!" She whined. "I'm going to see again!" her voice growing with each second.

"Fine." Helen relented. "Wiggle a bit, but keep your eyes closed." A smile on her face as she attempted to return to work.

"Eyes are closed!" Helen gently began the process of unwrapping her eyes. Everyone was holding their breath.

 _One layer removed._

The white gauze wrapped around Helen's fingers effortlessly. Bit by bit. Closer and closer. The wad was about a half an inch thick before liquids started to show. I stiffened at the different colors. Yellow, green and purple smudges were soaked in the gauze. I was glancing from the gauze to Helen.

"There's some discharge from the surgery but that's normal." she musta seen my uneasy glares. "I'm going to have to wipe off any build up. Do not open your eyes okay Kyra?"

" _Okay_." She hates being told what to do. We both've been controlled long enough. The Doc keeps repeating the same thing so it's probably real important. The gauze was removed finally. Crusted clumps littered Kyra's face. Like she's been sleeping forever. It stuck on her thick eyelashes. Coating them like a second skin. Streaks trailed down her cheeks like she'd been crying. Her eyes were just leaking though. _But isn't that all crying is?_ That's a stupid question course it isn't. No. Cryin' 's a lot more painful. _She's not in pain._ Can't be with the size of the smile on her face. _I wish I made her smile like that._

" _Kyra._ Sit. Still."

" _Heeeellllennnn_! I. Can't. I'm about to see the **love of my life** for the first time in _years_." My heart stopped at that. "I can't remember what he looks like. The colors of his eyes or hair. I can't…" her voice broke off. Honestly I don't want her to look at me. Eyes can be deceiving. She just. I'm disgusting. "How'd you feel about that? _Knowing_ he's beautiful." _No I'm not Doll._ "Knowing the _world_ is beautiful but not being able to see it." Glaring down at my metal appendage, _God_ could I understand. Having something so important taken from you. Tracing the seam of my pocket. Feeling the force against my leg. Only my leg. She had her eyes clamped shut as Helen wiped away the gunk. Snatching the towel from Helen I took her place. Cupping Kyra's left cheek while wiping away the discharge gently. I have to be happy for her now, and pray I'm still good enough for her…

 **Steve's POV**

I swear I'll be bald after this. If my head isn't in my hands. I'm yanking at my hair. When I find them I'll tie them both and chain them to their rooms. How could they think this was a good idea? They are in so much danger. Why the hell would Bucky let Kyra put herself in danger? She's blind! And Bucky? His flashbacks. How could she be okay with letting him out in the public? I don't care if they were spies. They were. _Were_. Past tense. That stupid jerk.

"Steve…" Sam broke me out of my pacing. Glancing up he was looking at his phone. "There's something you got to see…" His face was grave, god what happened now? "A bomb hidden in a news van ...blast through the UN building in Vienna."

"Who's coordinating?"

"Doesn't say."

"FRIDAY pull up the news feed."

"More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead. Including Wakandan King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."

"Shit" Sam muttered.

"Let's get to work."

Natasha's POV

The building was still in chaos. Injured were being evacuated or treated. Prince T'Challa stood to the side staring at the hole in the building where his father stood only an hour ago.

"I'm very sorry." The man before me had been hardened by loss. His shoulders squared still oozing with authority.

"In my culture, death, is not the end. It's more of a… stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and bask... in segment. They lead you into the green valley where… you can run forever." He sounded distant. Wistful even.

"That sounds very peaceful."

"My father thought so." his eyes snapped to mine. Continence darkening considerably. " _I_ am _not_ my father."

"T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes." A bitter scoff was thrown over his shoulder as the new King stalked off.

"Don't bother, Miss. Romanoff. I'll kill him myself."

Steve's POV

The story broke 45 minutes ago. I've been calling Nat non-stop. She and Tony haven't responded. FRIDAY is linked in with Tony's suit so we know he's alive at least. Natasha however is up in the air. My phone started ringing. _Finally!_

"Are you alright?" The sirens and calls were still clear in the background. Not giving her a second to explain.

"Ah, yeah, thanks." her voice was hushed. "I got lucky. I was in the back of the room." Breathing a sigh of relief my shoulders sagged slightly. She paused, knowing Nat something either caught her attention or she was trying to figure out what to say. "I thought Barnes was at home." Natasha whispered into the phone. _Shit…_

"...He and Kyra are gone."

"She's gone?!" Nat rarely loses her composure. Kyra is a soft spot for everyone.

"Yeah I know Nat, we are freaking out here too." exasperated "She ordered FRIDAY to keep her location secret." The situation was horrible. There's no telling when they left.

"When did you find out?" Her "momma bear" voice was coming out. At least that's what Sam has called it before.

"Less than 5 hours ago." I could hear her scowl over the phone.

"Why would she leave?" She was scolding me like a child. Which is not what we needed.

"Why are you in Vienna?" I snapped back, reaching the end of my rope with everything. We'd all been clueless. "She knew about this Nat. The Accords. She knew about the people coming for Bucky. I don't know how but she knew"

"Still they are safer under our protection."

"This Accords removed our ability _to_ protect them Natasha." The other line was silent. "This affects all of us Nat. Kyra too. I just….." running my hand through my hair in frustration, none of this makes sense. "Bucky wouldn't do this. The attack? _Neither_ of them would. I'm getting ready to come help out now"

"I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do…. Just.. Stay at home. You'll only make this worse for all of us. Please." she doesn't beg or plead with anyone. But still she can't tell me to not at least _try_ to save them.

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?"

"No." was her immediate reply. "But someone will, if you interfere. That's how it works now. If he's this far gone, then…"

"He isn't. She wouldn't let him get this far gone."

"How do you know Steve? What if she's gone too? The last time she left? You've seen the footage..."

"She doesn't have her eyes Nat. How can you talk about Kyra as the enemy?!"

"Steve, we don't know what is going on. But we need to be really careful."

"I should be the one to bring them in."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying. They both trust me." she sighed loudly before hanging up. Sam and I were going to meet in a cafe near by. Dressed as casually as possible I met him at the bar.

"Did she tell you to stay out of it?" Nodding I put my head in my hands. I'm doing that a lot lately. "Might have a point." Shaking my head.

"He'd do it for me."

"In 1945, maybe." Sam's off the cuff tone irked me to no end. I know he doesn't like Bucky but Jesus.

"What about Kyra?"

"We don't know if she's with him." my face blanked.

"She's only spent every second humanly possible with him since we found him again. You're right, she probably left without him, or they split up." Sam raised his arms in surrender under my glare.

"I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me."

"You don't have to come." I muttered angrily.

"She's my sister too." _Then fucking act like it._ I wanted to say it, but I couldn't not to Sam. We have enough going on, we don't need to fight now as well. Sharon appeared to my right. Sliding a folder my way without speaking.

"What do you have so far?" She tapped the folder casually.

"Tips have been pouring in since the footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this. My boss expects a briefing and he pretty much knows, so… that's all the answer you're going to get." pausing I looked at Sam.

"You have 24 hours."

"Thank you."

"You're going to have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." The air left my lungs. Dropping my casual facade my head whipped towards Sharon again.

"What about Kyra…?"

"Orders are orders Steve." Sharon's face softened. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks for this"

"Any time." Sharon slipped away quietly. Sam and I basked in the ambiance of the bar. The conversations of the other patrons drifting around. So many happy lives. So many people, with so much freedom. While mine is being taken. It's wrong…

"Let's get to work. We have to find them before Tony does."

"Do you think Nat will tell him? About Kyra?" Sam asked quietly once we'd left the bar.

"I really hope not… We all need to be objective about this."


	23. Chapter 23

Greetings all!

Here's another chapter. I've managed to outline the next 17 chapters. As you can guess the content moves past the movies and into the comics. I can cut the story shorter. There is a good ending spot I could reach in the next few chapters. However if I ended this story there would not be a sequel. Let me know what you guys think. Is this story getting too long? Do you want more Bucky and Kyra? Content gets a lot darker and there's forces at work that actually force Kyra and Bucky apart. Are you intrigued? Please let me know.

Also if we get up to 80 comments I'll update the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. Spam comments do not count. It is partially written already, so the chances of it being ready soon are good. There are almost to 70 comments now so it shouldn't be too hard. I honestly hate when writers do this, but this chapter is one of the most anticipated moments in the story, I need to know what you guys think! All you silent readers need to make your voices heard!

Kyra's POV

"Alright Kyra. We have your goggles ready. Keep your eyes closed do you understand? This is absolutely critical."

"Eyes remain closed, got it."

"What are you putting on her head?"

"Don't worry Mr. Barnes."

"What is that big ass needle for?"

"The recovery time from a normal eye surgery is about one month."

"We don't have one month Dr. Cho." Fury cut in. "We don't have one day!"

"I'm aware of the situation Director. May I continue?"

"Please."

"Which is why I've modified the goggles as much as I can. They are a prototype. So I can't guarantee anything. I've done my best. If they work perfectly, the glass will not only protect Kyra's eyes from damaging rays, but also change the magnification as needed to afford the clearest sight possible."

"How?"

"That's impossible."

"How would they know what I'm seeing?"

"We will imbed small sensors along your optical cortex. They will dictate what your brain senses, and recalibrate the glass so you see the clearest picture."

"You gotta drill into her brain?"

"No actually, It's an injection, Hence the 'big ass needle' as you put it. The needle will be able to push right in through Kyra's skull and into the pia mater surrounding her brain. While Kyra was in the cradle, the machine measured the thickness of each section along her optical cortex where the sensors will be placed. The needle has been given the exact depths to insure no damage is done. The strap of the goggles will protect the sensors, each of them snapping into place, they will power and run the goggles using the electrical currents her brain generates naturally."

"That's unbelievable…"

"It's exciting to say the least. Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Alright, Here's your goggles. Hold them to your face please." Cool edges surrounded my eyes. Helen's small hands gently turned my face. "That's perfect. Now, if you'll come this way. We have a special chair for you to sit in. There's a headrest that will support your head and neck." Helen sat me down and slowly pushed me forward. A circular cushion surrounded my head, with a space in the middle to allow me to breathe.

"It feels like a massage chair."

"It is actually." her careful hands pulled the strap of the goggles above the cushion. "Now we are going to pull your hair over your head. Alright? It will help cosmetically."

"Helen, I really don't care about how I look."

"It will also help you blend in with crowds. I thought that would be beneficial."

"Good thinking Dr. Cho."

"I thought so Director." The cool tip of a comb parted my hair, about an inch and a half above the nape of my neck. Helen worked gently, the practiced hand of a surgeon. "Mr. Barnes, if you could help me pull the strap over her hair." A firm tug dug the rim of the goggles further into my skin.

"Солнечный, ты в порядке? _(Sunny are you alright?)_ " a with a short chuckle at Frosty's panicked voice I gave a soft nod.

"Я в порядке морозной. Очки просто впились в мою кожу немного. Не привык к этому еще. _(I'm fine Frosty. The goggles just dug into my skin a bit. Not used to it yet.)_ " _What a mother hen_. With the strap in place I could feel soft gel being rubbed into my scalp. Six points in total.

"What are you doin'!" Bucky asked.

"Relax Mr. Barnes, it's simply a numbing cream, to ensure Kyra feels no pain. I expect she shouldn't feel anything at all, but it's just a precaution." My 6 foot super assassin hovered over my left shoulder. I reached out my hand. He instantly grasped it. I tried to rub soothing circles along his rough skin. He's more nervous then I am. "Now, if you feel any pain at all tell me instantly. Remember, keep your eyes closed Kyra."

"Okay."

"Alright, we are ready when you are Kyra."

"Let's do this." She started on the furthest left point. It was about an inch away from my ear. The pinch was similar to that of a flu shot. Which Tony insisted I get regularly even though I wasn't allowed to leave the tower. I had to fight the urge to shake my head. I don't want to think of my parent's other kid. It always leaves nothing but a sour taste deep in my soul. I could feel the liquid move under my skull. Gentle pinches spread out about an inch from the injection site in every direction.

"How do you feel Kyra?"

"I can feel it moving under my skin."

"The sensors should connect within the next 60 seconds. Is there any pain at all?"

"No, it's just really weird."

"Alright. I anticipated you'd feel the sensors moving. So that should be normal. Let's give it a few minutes for the sensors and you to adjust."

"Вы уверены, что вы хорошо куклу? _(Are you sure you're alright Doll?)_ "

"Да _(Yes.)_ " I couldn't be annoyed with Helen or Bucky as they repeated the same questions again and again and again. It was out of concern, they just wanted me to be okay. Any other person and I would have snapped by now. _He loves me so much._ A smile spread across my face, even though no one could see it.

"Ready for the second shot?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I just want to make sure. This has never been done before."

"It's alright Helen, I understand." She became quiet after that. I'm not sure if she nodded, I assume that was what she did though. The needle was placed to the right of the first sensor. The same cool pinch. The same odd sensation of the sensors as they moved under my skin. Frosty's fingers continued to trace my skin. Periodically I would squeeze his fingers in reassurance. Not long after the sensors were all placed. Careful fingers gripped the strap. Gentle pressure was placed on each of the sensors. I could hear and feel the snap. The whole procedure was odd.

"Levels are stable. Sensors in place, Sit up please Kyra. Mr. Barnes, if you would." I started to shake in anticipation. Bucky released my hands as I turned. Soon they found mine again.

"Frosty."

"Alright Kyra, whenever you are ready. Go ahead and open your eyes." Excitement obvious in Helen's voice. I can't help but hum with the same emotion. With a deep breath I allow my eyes to open. There is slight crust, after I am able to break the miniscule seal, I blink.

Once.

Twice.

Before me, is the same distorted vision I'd been forced into for the last decade. Tears prick my eyes. Desperately I blink them away. Frosty's distorted silhouette appears, but nothing concrete. Nothing substantial. Nothing different at all. Then my heart shatters as a choked sob passed my lips.

Bucky's POV

Her face crumbled and everyone's shoulders dropped. It hadn't worked. She started to cry and I pulled her firmly into my chest. I wanted to comfort her, but what do you say?

"It's not an instant fix…." Helen's voice tried to cut in gently. "Kyra it's been three minutes give your body time to adjust. It took you weeks to walk again on your own after we rebuilt all your muscles the first time."

"I… I know…" she managed between sobs. "I just, I want to see Frosty." Tears poured out of her eyes, face painted with agony. I've never seen her so broken.

"M' Right here Doll." Her body slumped in my arms as she buried herself away from the world. I pulled her in closer on instinct.

"Is there any improvement at all?"

Her tears managed to move past the goggles. They soaked my shirt as I gripped her harder. I pulled away slightly only to press a kiss firmly to her lips. She deepened the kiss out of instinct, modeled into my arms, right where she's supposed to be. We didn't stop until I ran out of air. With my forehead against hers I watched her agony stricken face. So heartbroken. "You're my everything Sunny. Don't cry, you're killing me Doll." I cupped her face as carefully as I could. Trying to wipe away the onslaught of tears.

"I want them back _so_ bad." more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't bother to blink them away. She didn't bother to open her eyes. They remained lidded with disappointment.

"I know darlin' we'll keep tryin' okay? Gotta remember, this ain't never happened before." She nodded against my forehead. She met my eyes for the first time. The gray tinted glass did nothing to hinder the way her eyes glowed. Tears pricked my eyes as I stared into her own. It wasn't fair. I could see her beauty clearly, but she couldn't see a thing. Another sob broke from her lips as she cupped my face. Entranced and astonished.

"The blue eyes I always dream of…. They… they're your eyes." My jaw dropped.

"Can you see me doll?" She nodded quickly more tears fell but the smile on her face was a clear indication she was overjoyed. With a nod she pulled back. Her eyes focused on every aspect of my face. "You can! Really?" She nodded again, and cupped my face. 

"You're hair isn't normal brown."

"What do you mean doll?" I asked with a laugh. " There's different types a brown?"

"Hundreds. I thought it was darker. But it's not, such a gentle color. And it's slightly wavy too." Broken laughs continued to pour from the both of us. Helen buzzed left and right, she attempted to gain Kyra's attention but Sunny wouldn't pull her gaze away from me. "You are so beautiful…"

"I'd prefer handsome or sexy Sunny, beautiful is hurtin' my ego." She laughed again. The smile not leaving either of our faces.

"But you are… like a masterpiece. Made just for me." And like that my heart was broken and healed all at once. _What did I ever do to deserve this woman._

"Only ever been yours Doll." More tears poured from her eyes. They fell like a waterfall. Our foreheads remained pressed together. Fused. She laughed and cried. Too excited, I wrapped her up in my arms, pulled her from the chair in one quick movement. We spun around and She closed her eyes in complete joy. Arms securely wrapped around my neck. She smiled down as we moved together, Her eyes held so much love, so much joy, so much wonder, nothing could dim their sparkle.

Kyra's POV

His face was oval shaped. Eyes set in, they burned with such intensity. His skin was so light and fair. It contrasted his short beard and made him look undeniably sexy. Rugged and rough around the edges. I had to commit everything to memory. His lips were slightly chapped, I longed to wet them with my own. But I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. His kiss is something to be savored. That's a pleasure I can put off. My eyes moved to bags under his, they showed more then his voice ever had. He was so tired. He'd managed to keep it from me, but how can I be mad at that? His eyes still sparkled, the iciest purest blue. Like the pictures of an Alaskan sky. When the snow reflected the sun. How everything sparkles with crisp clarity. And truth. So much truth. So much love… All for me.

Helen continued to buzz around. She gathered items, moving them around repeatedly. Soon she forced her way into my face. A bright light in hand. A strange metal probe in the other. My heart rate spiked instantly.

"Stop!" Helen's body became rigid as she dropped all the instruments in her hands. Her legs gave way and she dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Fury snapped.

"Oh _shit_." I rushed forward to help Helen up. "it's been awhile since I did that." Helen's eyes fluttered repeatedly as the effects of my powers subsided. "Sorry Helen, I didn't think they'd come back so soon."

"Your powers?" with a reluctant nod I met her gaze. her eyes grew wide. "That's astonishing." awe and curiosity framed her face. But no fear. That lifted a weight from my chest I hadn't noticed.

"I know you're excited Helen, but remember I'm a person, not a lab rat. Don't push me too hard. I don't want to hurt you. If I get a Flashback I might, out of instinct. There were a lot of needles _there_. A lot of straps and wires."

"Oh yes of course. I'm so sorry Kyra, this is just the greatest occurrence in scientific research in decades. And I'm not used to you being able to see. We've just revolutionized the world in dozens of different ways, and it's so exciting, the people we can help with this new technology. Hundreds of people are blind beyond conventional repair. Oh gosh! This is so exciting! Then the goggles, they are astounding. I mean, it worked! All of it!" Helen jumped forward, her arms constricted around my waist as she continued to babble a mile a minute. Occasionally she slipped back into Korean. Being able to see the excitement, the genuine hope in her eyes, helped keep me calm through the rest of her tests. Along with Frosty, of course.

"How do you know it's safe?" Fury interrupted Helen.

"I'm sorry?" Everyone turned to face him again. His expression made my stomach drop. "Seriously Nick? We are going to do this again?"

"Kyra it's a precaution that needs to be addressed."

"Thank you for your astounding vote of confidence Nick. I'd expect nothing less from my _Godfather_."

"Kyra, that's not it."

"Do you want to know why they destroyed my eyes Nick? I had full control of my powers. It was HYDRA who couldn't control _me."_ Frosty glared at Nick, Helen simply shoved the director to the side as she continued health checks. Nick kept quiet until the all clear was given.

"Thank you Helen." Nick brushed over the elephant in the room, with little concern. "I've got a table set up over here you two. We've got a lot of work to do." It didn't matter much to me. As he turned I made a series of funny faces at his back. Bucky wrapped his arm around my waist with a laugh.

We sat around a table set up in the office of the warehouse. Bucky glued to my side. I wasn't used to the glasses yet, or having my sight back. The lights were dimmed per Helen's instruction. Fury was in the middle of briefing us on the situation. I could hardly tear my eyes away from Frosty though.

"Who framed us?" Finally able to pull my gaze to Fury. He looked so old. So tired.

"They framed Barnes." Fury corrected with a pointed look thrown my way. _Sassy_. "The rest of the world still thinks _you're_ dead."

I hummed softly. "Being dead does have it's advantages doesn't it?"

"Very large advantages considering the enemies we are up against."

"I'd love to see their face when they find out I'm alive. What a lovely surprise for them." excitement and anger bubbled below the surface. I couldn't wait to turn everything I was. Everything _they_ made me, against them. HYDRA made the ultimate weapons. It was long overdue that they reap the same fate they forced upon our targets.

"As long as they don't find a way to get to us." My hand found Frosty's. I wanted to claim that they couldn't control us. That we wouldn't let them. But if that had ever been an option, neither of us would have met. Frosty would have escaped decades before. They don't give options.

"We are two of their bests Frosty. If anyone can destroy them it's us."

"It's not that simple."

"Who said it was simple?" I laughed halfheartedly. "If it was simple we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have met. You'd have obliterated them ages ago. With how deep they've had you. With how strong you are. Your knowledge."

" _My nightmares_."

"У вас не было выбора _(You had no choice )_."

"сказать, что для их семей. _(Tell that to their families.)_ "

" _Bucky."_

"Это была моя руки куклы. Они взяли столько жизней ... _(It was my hands Doll. They've taken so many lives…)_ "

"We did do horrible things, but it wasn't willingly, it was _never_ willingly. That matters Frosty. Those actions, the horrible things we did? That wasn't us. It was Permafrost and The Winter Soldier. They had no choice. We, James Barnes and Kyra Stark, _we do_."

"And I don't want us to lose that again." he quickly cupped my face. Voice soft and secretive. "To lose ourselves. Each other."

"The Soldier and Permafrost always had something more. They never hurt each other."

"Unless we were training." his voice softened "Or ordered." his face contorted in pain, i watched helplessly. My hands firmly clamped on top of his. "I'm finally in charge. I'm not giving that up."

"The only way we'll be free is if we dismantle them."

"I know…" with a deep sigh Frosty pulled away and ran his human hand through his hair. His eyes hardened "What's our next move Fury?"

"Romania." Nick spoke as he pushed a folder into my hands. Bucky stood behind me and looked over my shoulder as we viewed the contents.

"I know him." Bucky muttered, the picture on the top was of an aged man with speckled hair. A long angry face glared into the camera.

"You should Soldier." Fury's comment caused every muscle in Frosty's body to tense.

"My _name_ is _Bucky_." the warning in his voice more than obvious. Fury brushed it aside before he continued.

"That's Colonel Alistrotrov. We believe he's heading a small recruitment cell."

"He was never in charge back then."

"Well with their numbers depleting they've had to promote a great number of people."

"That should be an advantage for us."

"Not necessarily Doll. They are organized, no one is allowed in the organization if they aren't trained."

"Except for the clueless civilians."

"No one is _that_ clueless darlin'." With a shake of his head Frosty glared at the picture with hate. "It's never enough though is it? They are never completely gone."

"How is the Red Skull even alive? Didn't Steve kill him?" Both of us looked to Fury, he had a calculated look on his face.

"I have a theory, but I'll need to investigate more to be sure." I frowned at his cryptic admission. My focus returned to the documents in front of us. "He was a glorified lap dog for many high standing officials."

"He had access to a lot of information then." I mused

"I remember him. He'd been there a lot. When I'd be… reprogrammed." His arms squeezed my waist slightly. Face buried in my shoulder as he tried to control the memories.

"From the intel we have, that's correct."

"What do you want us to do Fury?"

"Suit up. You're heading to Bucharest."

We drove in an unmarked van towards the airport. Fury had secured a spot for us on a freight flight from Ohio to Bucharest. He'd manipulated flight patterns and manifests to ensure it was a non-stop trip. We pulled into a private hangar, where a large crate was situated.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you have a better idea Ms. Stark?"

"And what cargo are we pretending to be?"

"Human statues."

"How convenient."

"Here's your oxygen masks. Use them sparingly. It's a 11 hour flight. I trust you've done this before."

"Once or twice." Frosty cracked his neck.

"I've packed blankets as well. I know you're out of practice Kyra. Do your best to sleep you two."

"That's not happening…"

"Alright, load up. I've got to get you guys to the plane in the next 30 minutes." We crawled into the space a frown firmly in place. Frosty was absolutely cramped. The box was about 4 feet by 4 feet. _It could be tighter I suppose._ Fury padded the bottom with some foam, though that would do next to nothing for comfort after a few hours.

"C'mere." He'd laid his back against one of the sides of the crate. Fury hammered the creat shut as I settled in between his legs, firmly pressed against his toned chest. "It's not so bad. I know ya love bein' held like this." I hummed in response. The crate jerked forward multiple times. Soon enough we were both moved again. Random shouts could be heard along with the roar of plane engines. I winced at the extreme volume, surprised my ears weren't bleeding. The familiar jolt of take off soon followed after we were secured along with the rest of the cargo.

"Put on your mask Sunny." He helped wrap the strap up, making sure it was snug before taking care of his own.

"Nothing like first class accommodations eh?" Bucky chuckled.

"It could be worse. Least we'll be warm. N' Fury gave us enough oxygen to avoid passing out." Our voices muffled do to the masks, the hum of the engines didn't drown them out too much.

"How are you feeling Frosty? With all this."

"Not good. Frustrated. I just want em gone."

"Same."

"Let's just try an get some rest hmm? It's gonna be a long flight." We struggled to wrap up in the blankets. Eventually they're spread enough to hold most of our body heat in. The lack of oxygen soon slowed our hearts enough and we slipped into a state of semi-consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Kyra's POV

It had been relatively peaceful since we arrived in Bucharest. Fury provided us with a small apartment, encrypted laptops, a healthy arsenal of weapons, and a Romanian phrase book. Everything any assassin could need, except food. It was my second trip to the market this week. No one knew who we were, but I still always made sure to take a different way home each time I left. I'd been gone about 25 minutes and itched to be back in Frosty's arms. Subconsciously surveyed the area as I moved closer to our current home. Glanced up as usual to check for snipers, only to see thick smoke coming from our kitchen window.

All forms of stealth were forgotten as I bounded up the stairs, three at a time. It's a miracle my legs stretched that far with my 5' 6" frame. Panic causes the body to do unbelievable things.

I threw the door open with so much force that it nearly split from its hinges. The knob imbedded in the cheap wall. Gun drawn I swiftly moved to the kitchen.

Thick smoke bellowed from the oven as Frosty flitted back and forth in a panic. A slew of Russian curses fell from his lips. He was so focused on his current task, he had yet to notice me. A rush of relief left my body as I leaned forward onto my knees. Lungs desperate for air. Bucky turned at the sound, a new found panic in his eyes.

"Doll! Are you alright? What happened? Are they here?" Even though the air was tainted with smoke, my lungs drank it in greedily.

"...no..." voice still hoarse it was a struggle to get the words out. "I saw... the smoke…" a cough left my lungs as Bucky helped me stand upright. "I thought… you were in trouble…" my hands found his face, fingers traced his cheeks subconsciously. "Are you… alright?" he nodded instantly his large hands covered my own.

"'M fine Sunny." I looked him over for the first time and noticed the food smeared across his clothes. Face furrowed in confusion.

"...What on earth… are you doing..?" with a calmer heart rate I took in the state of our kitchen. A blackened pan of something sat in the sink. Smoke still billowed from the burnt contents now fused on to the pan. Splotches of a sticky substance decorated almost every counter. I watch speechless as Frosty moved to the center of the disaster zone. His hand moved sheepishly along the nape of his neck. A reluctant smile on his face. My mouth hung open as I waited for his explanation. He gestured around the room.

"I uhh… tried... makin' ya some cookies" if that wasn't adorable enough, his face showed the dejected pout of a five year old kid who just dropped their candy. Within three steps he was in my arms, and my lips smashed firmly into his. Some horrible tasting egg mixture managed to land on his face, thoroughly stuck in his beard. I attempted to wipe it away, but it was no use. My smile split my face as I pulled back.

"Come on Betty Crocker, let's get you cleaned up huh? We'll deal with this mess after a shower." his lip jutted out and face fell even further. I pulled his lips to mine again.

"I just wanted to do somethin' sweet for my best girl" he muttered into my mouth and I swooned.

"You did Frosty. It's the sweetest thing in the whole world."

"But the cookies caught fire." _This man is going to kill me._ With a laugh at his expression I nodded in response.

"Frosty, the fact that you took the time to try and surprise me with cookies is the sweetest thing."

"But it didn't work." he grumbled and turned his face away.

"It didn't have to." I laughed again. "No one's ever done anything like that for me Buck." I cut off whatever response he had with a firm and heated kiss. I slowly trailed my lips along his jaw until I was able to purr in his ear. "You wanna be my sexy little chef? Hmm?" a shudder shook his spine as he pulled back.

"There is nothing _little_ about me Doll." his eyes darkened and I hummed in anticipation.

"Oh trust me, I _know_." I stepped back and stretched my arms above my head. My shirt lifted, and my slender hip bones were shown for a moment. I turned from Bucky, with a sway in my hips. My jeans lowered slightly. Slowly put my jacket on the floor. A deep smirk on my lips. "All that running made me sweaty. I think I'll go clean myself up." Bucky didn't make a move, or a sound. With a glance over my shoulder I drank him in. He stared at me like I was the only woman on earth. Like I didn't even belong here. I was too _perfect_ to just be human. _It should be illegal for anyone to look that good._ His eyes followed the sway of my hips like a hawk, completely hypnotized. _Mmmmm mine._ I sent him a smirk. "Hop to it Sergeant." he finally snapped back to reality. "You know I have problems washing my back." his lustful gaze met mine as he prowled forward. With a squeak of excitement I rushed to the bathroom. Soon to be joined by the love of my life, for a very steamy shower.

Even in Romania the Accords was all over the news. America was pushing for a Superhero Registration Act on top of everything. A law. You sign up, you take off your mask, or you go to jail. I tensed at every turn. There's a reason the Avenger's had code names. Clint's family are the first people I start to think of. Then Natasha. Despite how angry I am at all of them, they all have so much to lose. There are so many other super people who have more though. The community is a lot bigger than I ever knew. Apparently there's a man in a small borough outside New York who is legally blind. He's cut the crime rate in half, jailed more criminals on his own then any cop ever had in the area. The prospect alone held so much hope for me. It was inspiring. The fact that Tony knew about it, knows him, and never mentioned it. I wish I could say it surprised me, but it didn't. Not anymore. It just hurt. The world was so much bigger, this affected so many families, and he still pushed forward. I thought constantly about history repeating itself. And poor Bucky, having to go through a second holocaust. Because that's exactly what this would become.

We sat in a cafe down the street from our apartment. Cautiously focused on certain areas we'd pegged down as part of Alistratov's routine. It was a lovely little place. The tea was almost perfect. The news was on, the reporters continued to drone on about the Accords, the Superhero Act. As they had been for most of our stay. The reporter started to speak about a great unmasking, Before Tony's voice came on the radio. _What are you up to now?_

" _Likewise, I'm sure Spiderman needs no introduction."_ A young boy's voice comes on the radio, squeaky and fresh with the effects of puberty.

" _Um as most of you know I've guarded my secret identity pretty carefully over the years. But it's after a long talk with my family that I've decided to take this next step. The registration act gives us a choice. We can either continue the trend that Captain America advocates lettinh superheroes be completely unchecked. Or superhero's can go legitimate and try to earn back a little public trust. And to prove it, I'd like you all to know that my name is Peter Parker and I've been Spiderman since I was 15 years old."_

The speech cut out to crowd outrage and the Romanian reporter continued to speak on how this 'changes the game for superheroes.'

"That boy just got his family killed." I muttered quietly to Bucky. My hand found his, desperate for comfort. Other's spoke around the cafe regarding the news.

" _Since I was 15. So what two years?"_

" _He's no more than a boy."_

" _It's about time they do something."_

"This has to stop." I breathed. Bucky squeezed my hand back. I met his icy blue eyes and they were filled with reassurance. But I don't want that. I don't need that. I'm mad. Pissed even. That they've let it come to this. That Tony has let it come to this.

"It will."

"Those are my friends and family Buck. Despite how pissed I am at them, this isn't going to end well."

"I know Doll we're going to make it right."

"You're damn right." I downed the tea in hand and ruffled around for money. Unable to stand the oppressive air as the cafe filled with further charter of the unmasking of Spiderman. "The world doesn't need another holocaust. The first one shouldn't have happened. I'll be damned if I sit by and let this one go on." With a firm tug I dragged my Super Soldier out of the shop. No one bothered to glance our way, anonymity was so peaceful. Tony supports the people who want to take that away from us. _Haven't we given enough?_

"You're sexy when you're angry, Doll." he breathed in my hair as we stalked further down the street. I turned with a wry smile.

"Still not satisfied?"

"No I'm thoroughly satisfied, just hungry for more." He placed a kiss behind my right ear before he continued. "I can never get enough of you Sunny." He gently nipped my ear before he continued to walk as if nothing had happened. My eyes blinked owlishly as I tried to bite back my blush. I scowled at his back before I followed at a much slower pace. If he wanted to play games, then let the games begin. _Besides, how much longer will we truly have to play?_

Frosty had stopped at a fruit stall a few streets from home. The young girl's eyes widened when she looked him over. Even from a distance I could see the smirk he threw my way. I steamed with jealousy as he dealt with the girl. He returned to my side, plums in hand along with a devilish smirk. A scowl firmly in place I stalked off. He kept pace easily.

"You know, you're even sexier when you are jealous Doll." we halted as I turned to face Bucky head on.

"I don't know what that poor girl ever did to you Barnes, but making me want to kill her was not kind."

"You wouldn't have killed her."

"Try me." I snapped out with a pointed look. He rose his eyebrows in slight amusement as I yanked him down to my level. "You are _mine_ James Buchanan Barnes. And I'll be damned if I let anyone take you away from me." He opened his mouth to say something before someone caught his attention. I knew better then to look. But as his face scrunched up with worry I felt more than tempted. "Frosty what is it?"

"Wait here." he breathed into my hair before he walked across the street. A vendor ran off, but he was no one on our radar. No one important at all. Why on earth would he run? Bucky stood at the stand stiffly. With no other clear threats I joined him. "Frosty what is it?" He turned the newspaper in his hands so I could see the headlines. I only speak Romanian, but the large picture of a destroyed building and Bucky's face was a clear indication of what the article spoke of. "How did they get your picture?" The Winter Soldier had always been faceless to the public. Hidden under a mask. But not anymore...

"I don't know, come on. We're too exposed here."

Steve's POV

We searched for days before Sam and I found where Bucky seemed to be. Luckily the task force hadn't found anything either. He was in Romania for whatever reason. Sam was adamant Kyra wouldn't be there. I couldn't imagine either one of them being able to separate. The apartment we tracked them down to was run down, disgusting and empty. German Special Forces were only two steps behind us the entire time. This was the last real chance we had to get them into hiding without exposing ourselves.

"He's not here Sam."

"Any sign of Kyra?" shaking my head as I glance over the blank place.

"Nothing concrete."

"I told you she wouldn't be there."

"It doesn't look like _anyone_ has been here Sam." annoyed by his insistence on Kyra's innocence. Everyone always blames Bucky without question. It tans my hide. I love Kyra to pieces, but she's just as guilty as Buck.

"Whatever. We don't have much time, German Special Forces approaching from the south. Try and find something."

"Copy that." Clicking my earpiece to mute I turned around. There stood my best friend... Cautiously I looked around for Kyra. Bucky flexed his metal hand multiple times at my movement. "Do you know me?"

"You're Steve. Sunny talks about you a lot. She says we were friends."

"Kyra? Where is she!"

"Right here." A soft voice sounded behind me as I felt something circular press into the back of my neck. The color drained from my body as the cool metal of the barrel dug in my skin. _My little sister had a gun to my back…_

"Stand down Sunny, he's alone." Bucky's eyes never left my own.

"No he's not." she muttered. While she was several inches shorter than me, this Kyra was in complete control of the situation. She stood on her tiptoes and got next to my face. Still behind me, adding extra pressure to the gun. "Who is in your ear Steve?" Her voice lowered. "If it's Tony you are going to have a giant problem very soon. Mainly a sharp decline in your functioning organs." She spoke like it was a secret promise between the two of us.

"Солнечно"

"Ни один морозный, я не успокоюсь." I still couldn't understand Russian. With my past, the language put me on edge. The gun forced into the back of my skull wasn't helping. Despite my strength I was still human. A bullet in the brain would make me very dead.

"I'm here on my own." my hands raised in surrender.

"Did you sign?" Kyra's snarl pissed me off. I turned to face her angrily. No longer worried about the gun.

"Are you out of your mind? Handing over that kind of power to a Government?" I had turned to face Kyra, she was too quick. She matched my movement with ease. Her hand clamped down on my shoulder, the barrel moving from my neck to my shoulder blade. Directly behind my heart to keep me in place.

"Он говорит правду любовь." Bucky looked behind me, at where I assume Kyra was. His eyes plead with her, about what I'm not sure.

"If Tony knew I was here he'd arrest me. Kyra… I would never let anyone hurt either of you. You know that." Slowly the gun moved away from my back. She stepped around me and moved to Bucky's right side.

"You let them keep me locked up." Her voice sounded broken.

"Tony wouldn't listen to me Kyra, you know that."

"I'm not going back." she looked me right in the eyes.

"Your eyes…" Golden orbs unlike anything I'd ever seen stared straight at me. The world bending slowly around her. I blinked from shock. Determination burned in my veins. I'd die before I let someone capture her again. "I won't let them take you." the words left my mouth without my consent.

"Good, glad we agree." she nodded in satisfaction before she holstered the pistol. After our eye contact was broken I felt disorientated. Slightly fuzzy.

"What? Did you? Kyra?" I moved forward a bit. "Are these your powers?" She nodded, with a hum of confirmation.

"I've got them back." I tried to move forward again. "That's close enough Steve." My body halted immediately. As if my muscles were possessed. She didn't even bother to make eye contact this time. She had solid control. _This is terrifying._ r. Her tone was dangerous. Untrusting. I tried to step closer, but I couldn't move. Hurt flashed across my face. I've broken every law out there to get to them first. To protect them, and this is how she treats me.

"It's instinct. Don't take it personal." Bucky offered. The ghost of a weak smile on his face.

"H-h-how?" My tongue was tied. The words, the concept too much to comprehend.

"It doesn't matter." Her clipped tone cut deeper than her glare. _She doesn't trust me._

"They've set the perimeter." Sam came in over comms.

"The papers are wrong I wasn't in Vienna."

"We aren't stupid enough to bomb the UN." Kyra continued, much more defensive then I had ever seen her.

"We don't do that anymore." Bucky finished.

"They're entering the building." Sam warned in my ear. The situation snapped back into focus.

"It doesn't matter, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart. Good strategy."

"Steve, they are on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam called out again.

"It won't end well for them though." Kyra cocked her gun and unzipped her jacket. A small arsenal was strapped to her chest. "Door or Windows Frosty?" My jaw dropped in awe.

"I'll take the door."

"What do you think? About 60 seconds?" Her tone was so casual. As if they were talking about the weather, or dinner plans, not a highly trained group of gunmen about to come attack them.

"Sounds about right. Are you ready?" They both ignored me completely. Bucky glanced towards Kyra lovingly waiting for her confirmation. She met his gaze with a soft, albeit tired look of her own.

"Always love."

"This doesn't have end in a fight, you guys."

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky's voice was tired. Kyra stationed herself along one of the walls. Guns ready, eyes narrowed and shoulders squared. She raised her gun in anticipation. My jaw dropped to see their personality shifts. Kyra hummed in agreement. She seemed to take notice of my shock. She turned to me as heavy footsteps pounded the roof.

"You may want to move back a bit Steve. Do us all a favor, stay the hell out of this." her voice hard as she threw the command over her shoulder.

"Kyra, you guys can't"

"5 seconds!"

"There's more to this than meets the eye. Watch your 6." Bucky muttered in response.

"3 seconds!" Sam screamed.

"Don't do this" I begged. A bomb broke through the window and Kyra sighed. Picking it up she chucked it out where it had come from.

" _Too late_." Kyra muttered sarcastically. Buck glanced her way they shared a look. Then all hell broke loose. A second bomb landed next to Bucky, He kicked it my way. Placing my shield on top, it detonated without damage to the three of us.

"Door!"

"On it." Bucky grabbed their table and threw it with such force that it embedded into the wall. "30 seconds."

"Supplies!" Kyra threw over her shoulder, along with an unconscious man before she moved on to another.

"Bucky stop!" I tried to pull him back, only to get flipped onto my back. "You're going to kill someone!" fear filled my heart as his metal hand reared back for a punch. I winced, in anticipation of the hit. It never came. Bucky's hand smashed through the floorboards instead.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." he smirked slightly before he tossed a large pack out the window. _Their supplies_.

"I might…" Kyra stated as she took down more assailants coming in from the windows. "It won't be on purpose though!" Bucky paused for half a second and their eyes met. His gaze disapproving. "What? I'm really out of practice!" she defended. Bucky grabbed a guy and used him as a battering ram against the others. A shot gun sounded at the front door. "Get that will you love? I'm a little busy!"

Bucky chuckled at Kyra. His fist moved through the wall with ease. Soon the wall was no more, men poured in. Bucky took offence, he threw the attackers left and right. Kyra followed behind. Bodies made impact with walls, railings, floors, other bodies. The sounds of impact were barely heard over the shouts and gunfire. But they were still audible. I watched in disbelief. Too shocked to move. Three men managed to pile on Bucky, I moved to help, and then bullets whizzed right past Bucky's head. Three inches to the left and he would have been killed. I turned just in time to see Kyra purse her lips in a kiss towards Bucky paired with a wink. My eyes shifted between the two. He through the others off before jumping down and joining Kyra wearing a brief smirk.

"Going down?"

"Why yes thank you." I barely made out their posh exchange over the roar of the fight. Bucky swept Kyra in his arms, ripped the banister and swung the two of them down to the landing two floors below us. Their dance of death continued. Each move executed with precision acquired from years of practice. A sharp reminder of just how dangerous the pair can be.

A man squared on Bucky and Kyra, Buck moved back and shielded Kyra, blocking the bullets with his arm. Quickly I threw the shield in front of them. Bullets ricochet off every object it seemed. The three of us moving in an agonizing blur. They jumped from landing to landing. Bucky clearing the path, Kyra focused on attacks from the rear. Me, determined to keep everyone alive.

"This isn't helping!" I screamed out over the roar of the fight. Neither of them paid any attention to me.

" _They_ are the ones trying to kill _us_." Kyra snapped angrily as she took down three men surrounding her. One had been tossed over the banister. By the time I pulled the man up, Kyra and Bucky were gone. They both disappeared down a corridor, Kyra in the lead. Sprinting behind them I watched in horror as they were headed towards the edge of the building.

"Kyra don't!" I cried out. There's no way she would make it. Bucky grabbed her with ease, the two of them jumped and landed in perfect sync. My jaw dropped once again.

"Steve? Is that Kyra!" Sam screamed over comms.

"Yep, told you she wouldn't leave him." A guy in an all-black suit halted their escape. He appeared on the roof in front of Kyra and Bucky, body tense with animosity.

"They've got company."

"I'm joining the party."

"Steve I don't think that's a good i-" My legs sprinted forward as I leapt across the gap between buildings, Landing shakily on the next rooftop. Bucky and Kyra were handling the new comer well. He only seemed to be interested in Bucky though.

A helicopter came in and sprayed the roof with bullets as the man and Bucky fought. Kyra, mostly ignored by the stranger and pushed out of the way by Bucky, took out the back propeller. The explosion caused a huge diversion. Bucky sent a roundhouse kick to his opponent. Once the smoke cleared, Bucky and Kyra were gone. The guy who was after Bucky made eye contact with me for a second before he disappeared. I glanced over my shoulder, the SWAT team had moved in. They couldn't take me yet. I had to help Buck. If I found them I could talk some sense into the pair.

"Sam! I need a lift!"

"On it Cap!" In an instant Sam's arms lifted me up and we booked it out of there. Using my shield to block any gunfire. We made it several blocks before we were able to land. As soon as my feet touched down on a rooftop across town Sam and I collapsed out breath. "Well, that could have gone better." I looked up at Sam with an eyebrow raised before shaking my head. _What are we going to do now?_

Bucky's POV

We ran like hell, down alleyways side streets, until we finally became just another face in the crowd.

"We need to separate." She halted the second the words left my mouth.

"Frosty no."

"You shadow the target, I'll lead any stragglers off."

"We aren't splitting up." She refused point blank. _My stubborn girl._

"Doll, it's the best plan and you know it." I dropped my voice slightly. Her eyes scanned my face, frustration evident as she realized I was right. But the realization was soon replaced with stubborn determination.

"I don't care if it is or not. I'm not letting you out of my sight." she shook her head while speaking before she nuzzled into my chest. "They aren't taking you from me dammit." I didn't need to hear her perfectly to know what she'd said. My arms wrapped around her securely. I kissed the side of her forehead gently.

"I've been doing this longer than you've been alive Doll," She huffed angrily. Desperation flashed across her face momentarily as she met my gaze. Her golden orbs begged me to change my mind. But I wouldn't. My face was too public to go unnoticed. A scowl painted her pink lips.

"Meet up at base 3. Dinner is at 6. Do not be late." Hesitation clear in her perfect eyes. Even though this all just got a hell of a lot harder, I can't help but smile each time I look into her eyes.

"I won't be. I love you Sunny." With a chaste kiss on her lips we broke off and slipped away from each other. As much as I hate to walk away, we've got to get this shit figured out before HYDRA is able to take over again…

Kyra's POV

Distraction is a spy's worst enemy. When you are trying not to get caught or noticed. It helps if you know what's going on around you. Still, Frosty remained at the forefront of my mind as I whispered through the crowds. In all fairness, this is the furthest I've been from Frosty since I got him back. We knew they'd come for him, I just didn't think they'd come so hard. That cat guy, he was out for blood. I have no idea who he is, but he wants my Frosty dead. If they take him away they will regret it. Immensely. _Dammit focus Kyra, the sooner we find this jerk off the sooner we get to leave Bucharest._

Our target had many names. Currently he was called by Emil Lupei. His real name was Coronal Cheslav Alistratov. He had not been a high ranked official when I dealt with him. Just a shadow. A lap dog passed around between leadership. Apparently he's been promoted. Alistratov would not break easily. We didn't have the time to interrogate him. With how close the teams seemed to be on our tail. Since that avenue was out, Fury provided microscopic trackers. He planned to monitor Alistratov's movements. Relay them back and then monitor video files of the areas. This would give us greater detail on the areas we needed to focus our searches on. But he needed the trackers implanted first.

Which is why I paced Alistratov's neighborhood, dressed as a tourist, very lost in the city. I played the part very well. It was in a busy area which worked in his favor and mine. I could blend into a crowd without problems, but so could he. As I waited, I reviewed stock of my trackers. The chips were a new technology. Microscopic tracking chips that are powered by the target's bodily energy. They will relay signals of the targets locations at all times. Allowing Fury to track the targets exact movements. Shoot them into the target's skin and it will continue to relay information until its cut from their body or the target dies. The needle is so fine you can't feel it. The chip's technology can't be overridden. Alistratov will know what a hidden chip looks like. So placement in critical. My book is fitted with two shooters. Both on the back cover. Pressing against the pages will eject the chips with enough force to get through two layers of regular cloth. My ideal placement for the chips is between Alistratov's shoulder blades. It will be nearly impossible for him to remove the chip on his own. The chances of him or someone else seeing the chip are slim to none since he lives alone. Of course, the shooter can't penetrate thick cloth without the use of force that a trained operative would notice. So if he's dressed in a coat that is out of the question. I've also been given multiple rings. They work in the same way. I put pressure on the metal and the chip is injected into the target. As a trained operative you are taught to keep your distance, to not trust anyone, to avoid being injected with a tracking chip that could lead your enemy back to all your secrets.

 _Hopefully he's out of practice on that one._ I laughed to myself. Finally his speckled hair appeared out the corner of my eyes. I mentally danced seeing he was dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt. Moving closer as casually as I could, while the contact remained visible, it was time to calculate the exact plan. I needed to run into him, but in a way that would not raise suspicion. My identity should still be hidden. HYDRA does think I'm dead after all. Eyes alert, the 'chase' continued. After 10 minutes my opportunity appeared. He was about 800 feet from a clear crack in the pavement. It's the best chance I'll get. I begin to pick up my pace, bumped into people along the way. _Got to keep the act up well._ He paused to talk to a street vendor, _even better._ I raised my book a bit more. It completely covered my face as we collided. My book landing perfectly.

"Care este problema ta?" he whipped around to face me. I allowed a small amount of fear creep onto my face. Eyes wide my performance began.

"Oh gosh, Sir I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." He scoffed I could hear him mutter about filthy tourists.

"Perhaps if you were not reading while walking you would be able to see where you were going."

"Oh gosh! You speak English! Oh thank goodness. I'm truly sorry sir, I'm just really lost, and these maps don't make any sense. Could you help me? I need to find… the Sta-statu-ah Ec-ecvi-vesta loo"

"The Statuia ecvestra a lui Carol I don Bucuresti?"

"Yes that's it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, _fata proasta_ , I am not a tour guide."

"I'm sor-"

"Domnișoară?" the shopkeeper interrupted, a soft smile on his lips. "Statuia ecestra a lui Carol I don Bucuresti? Da?"

"Da, Mea Românah isst oribil." The man cringed at my horrible pronunciation but seemed to understand.

"Nu vă faceți griji. Pot sa ajut." By now Alistratov had made his escape. I managed to press six different trackers on him. Two right between his shoulder blades when I ran into him. One on his deltoid then another on his bicep as I tried to 'catch my balance'. One also on his wrist as he tried to turn away. Then finally managed one on his forearm as he got in my face. It's been years and I've still got it. It was hard to hold in my smile at the easy success.

The hardest part of the whole ordeal was to act confused when I understand the shopkeeper perfectly. He grabbed my 'map book' and highlighted the fastest route to the Statuia ecestra a lui Carol I don Bucuresti. I smiled brightly and continued on the path he wrote for me. A tracker placed on his arm as well. He could be just a shopkeeper, or he could be one of Alistratov's contacts. Either way, it's worth some investigation. After following the map the shopkeeper had written for me. I continued to the monument. My act was crucial. Who knows who is watching? After wasting an hour or two being a tourist I headed back towards our third base. Fury had set up multiple safe houses for us. It was proving to be a great plan. _He was director of SHIELD. Espionage is kind of his life._ With a small smile I slipped in the front of our temporary home. It was around 4 in the afternoon. Plenty of time to go over everything, run safety checks, confirm the placements of the trackers, recover all the supplies Fury hid around the apartment. He's a good ally to have. Hopefully it would be enough to keep me distracted till Frosty got here.

It was hours later when Buck slipped in through the back bedroom window. There was no reason to conceal his steps, still he hardly made a sound.

"You're late." eyes hard and focused on the documents before me.

"Its 6:07 Sunny."

"Which is after 6:00." My gaze grew to a glare as I turned to face him.

"Got held up Doll." With a huff I turned front again. He chuckled gently. I know how ridiculous I sound. But I did say 6:00. He walked forward and placed his hands on both shoulders. Just his touch helped take 20 pounds off my chest. His thumbs brushed back and forth. We carried the weight of the world together. Alone, I swear I'd drown. I moved to nuzzle into his chest and relax for the first time in hours. We were always stronger together. He gripped me tight as well. I'd relied on touch for so long, I trusted that sense the most. Especially when it came to Frosty.

"Mmmhmm. Clean up then we'll eat." With a nod Frosty obeyed my request. "Dinner is in the microwave. We've got a lot of information to go through." He pulled out the two plates of cheap noodles sat at the table.

"It worked then?"

"Shockingly well. Almost unnervingly well after the attack this morning. We need to be careful." frowning down at the documents I'd drawn up. The untraceable laptop Fury had gifted us with showed Alistratov following his usual routine. Bucky leaned a kiss pressed to my temple. Smiling softly towards him I pushed the papers away while we dined on our cheap nutrient deficient meal.

"Who is this second target?"

"The shopkeeper who gave me directions." Frosty hummed in response.

"Good idea tagging him as well."

"I thought so, better safe than sorry."

"There has to be some reason Alistratov visits the man every day." My eyebrows furrowed as the dot continued to move around Alistratov's apartment. "What is it Sunny?"

"It was so easy Buck." My voice hardly above a whisper. "As easy as breathing. Tagging him..." My brain played the exchange with Alistratov again. Six trackers placed in two minutes taking my hand in his, Bucky gave me a gentle squeeze. All either of us want is to be free. It won't happen any time soon.

"I know Doll."

"Will we ever be free?" tears welled up at the thought. Bucky pulled my chair over with ease.

"This makes me feel free." he whispered softly as his arms snaked around my waist. "Being with you. It's the best kind of freedom."

"We've lost so much."

"And we'll keep fighting to get it back." I felt selfish. He'd been captive for so much longer. Decades longer. He's got so many ghosts. I should comfort him. Not the other way around.

"Sorry, I know we don't have time for this." I needed to shake these thoughts off. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"Nothing serious. I made sure to take the scenic route coming home to throw anyone off our trail."

"Were you being followed?"

"For part of the day I might have been. But now a days you can follow someone with a camera just as easily."

"You have a point."

"Any news on Steve?"

"No, nothing on him or that cat guy. Any ideas on who your new friend is?"

"None, but we both know how great I am at making friends."

"Your Brooklyn charm I suppose." we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Steve won't give up." Bucky broke the silence for once.

"None of them will. And now I'm compromised as well." Bucky grabbed my hands and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We'll get through this Doll."

"I know." I stared into his eyes tracing every line of his face. Relieved that he's still here with me. Overjoyed that I get to soak in his beauty. "Let's try and get two hours of shut eye then get the hell out of the city. "

"Sounds good."


	25. Chapter 25

Kyra's POV

We waited until rush hour to leave. All the morning commuters would help us blend in. In new clothes we headed west out of the city. Fury updated us that he had a car for us just outside Tineretului. We just had to get there without rousing suspicions. We walked hand in hand down the street towards a tram stop. A scarf loosely wrapped around Bucky's face. It was a windy day so, our appearance wasn't abnormal compared to the crowds.

The tram ride was peaceful. Everyone kept to themselves. Murmur of soft conversations could be heard while Bucky and I kept quiet. We reached our stop with no problems. Made it all the way to our small compact car. Fury left us a second care kit in the glove box. Ammo, snacks and water. The package made me smile. Bucky insisted he drive, since he could read Romanian as well as speak it fluently.

We made it to the edge of Bucharest when the car flipped and rolled repeatedly. The black cat guy from yesterday had rammed into the car. Bucky ripped open my seat belt right before the door was then torn off the hinges and the black cat guy threw Bucky across the highway. The cat guy turned his back on me, focused only on Bucky. I used the distraction to launch myself onto his back. His armor was a flexible metal, jabbing would be useless. Electricity may have helped, but my Taser was in the car. _I just needed one patch of skin._ I hadn't tried my powers yet, and this could kill the dude. But right now another murder wasn't really a concerning notion.

Frosty had been thrown into another car, its alarm amplified the sound. Blood leaked from his lip. Quickly I kicked our attacker's knees. He dropped to the ground before his hands grabbed for my legs. His claws missed my leg by centimeters. H _e had actual claws._ _Actual claws_. _What is this guy? Some kind of crazy cat man?_ With a move I got from Natasha, I squeezed his head with my thighs before he was launched away from Bucky and I.

"Shit, I'm out of shape." I breathed, once I reached Bucky's side. "You good?" He had more blood on his lip then I'd previously thought. The crazy cat guy sprinted towards us again before Bucky could respond. With no avenue for escape, we took a stance to fight. Then an American shield hit the crazy cat guy square in the chest. "It's Steve." Bucky met my gaze.

"Run." he commanded. We used Steve's distraction to our advantage. Soon enough there would be more attackers. With our car out of commission we needed a replacement. Bucky and I sprinted down the highway. We passed cars as horns blared and Romanian curses were thrown in our wake. But with the crazy cat guy close on our tail there wasn't much else we could do. If we looked back it would waste time, we didn't have.

While focused on our escape we had missed the black cat guy as he launched himself at Bucky. The two rolled on the ground and fought like dogs. I glanced his way to come help. Bucky met my eyes the smallest shake of his head. He was faster than me. He'd catch up. With a nod in confirmation I continued to sprint away from our attacker. The sounds of metal as it scraped the pavement and the sparks it created were so loud it was as if I was the one who made them. An engine roared in the background, a loud whistle managed to meet my ears over all the carnage. _Frosty_. I threw my arm out just as Bucky sped past, I whipped on to the back of our stolen bike. We swerved in and out of traffic, Bucky used his arm to pivot the bike when cornered.

"Is now a bad time to tell you how sexy you look?" I screamed in his ear. His chest rumbled a little as he pinched one of the hands I'd wrapped around his waist. Bullets started up again, more cruisers on our tail. The crazy cat man continued to advance as well. Focused on our enemies, I loaded the guns to shoot. Bucky swerved us left and right. We were dozens of kilometers over the speed limit, but it wasn't enough. We needed some distraction. Just ahead there was an overpass. About a half a mile out, while not ideal we didn't have a lot of options right now. I grabbed a bomb Fury was kind enough to leave us, and launched the unit with all my might. It embedded in the concrete. I prayed it would be enough to stop this crazy cat. He seemed to catch onto my plan though. As the charge blew, he launched himself forward. Those menacing claws reached out and slashed our back tire.

"Sunny!" I made out over the crash of the explosion, the metal of the now destroyed bike as it scraped along and tires of the many cop cars that were now buried under, or blocked, by the rubble. Two large arms wrapped around me, my love took most of the impact. We bounced along the pavement, and launched to our feet the moment we were stable. Only to see our path blocked by over 50 cop cars.

"Just how big is their police force?" I muttered angrily. With a backup gun in hand I prepared for a shootout. The cat man landed in front of us as well. I squared on his chest without a moment's hesitation. Steve appeared to our left, and moved to block the cat man from us. The explosion subsided, over the cries of the sirens the roar of thrusters could be heard. Two metal feet clamped down on the pavement to our right.

"Stand. Down." a familiar voice called out angrily. Bucky's tall frame blocked me from Rhodey's view. He squared with Rhodey as I remained focused on the cat man. The cat man made a move towards Bucky, on instinct I jumped in the way. A loud gasp halted everyone's movements. I didn't need to look to know that Rhodey's face held betrayal.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?"

"Vacationing, what does it look like?" sarcasm and anger dripped from my words. He'd kept me captive too. He was no better.

"Who is this woman?" an accented voice came from under the black cat mask.

"Kyra Stark, at your service" I bowed mockingly. Cops shouted orders such as stand down and hands up. But my focus was only on the man who seemed to want my Frosty dead. He puts his hands up slowly. My body stiffened at his every movement. Lifting his mask off my heart stopped, his actions made sense. "Prince T'Challa." I breathed, pain gripping my heart.

"King T'Challa now that my father is dead."

"We didn't kill him." I bit back.

"And why would I believe either of you?" he snarled.

"Stand down!" The cops and SWAT teams moved in. I'd forgotten they were even here. Hundreds of guns were squared on the four of us. Bucky and I moved back to back. His arm ready, I reached for a second gun, "Stand down! Or we will shoot to kill!" We'd never taken down this many people at once. Still I wasn't in the mood to give up. A gloved hand reached around then pulled my elbow down. I threw a glance up at Frosty, our eyes met. His held a resigned frustration. _Let it go._ They said. _It's not worth it._ I dropped my gun and kicked it away at his request. Bucky laced our fingers together and squeezed. An action I instantly returned as the teams moved in. Someone grabbed me roughly from behind. They grabbed Bucky as well and we were ripped apart. Panic instilled for a moment, as we were thrown to the ground he and I kept eye contact. They hauled him up leading him towards a large armored truck. I was lifted up as well. They pulled me in a different direction.

 _Well that just won't do._

With a head butt to the guard that currently held me I was released. I jumped and dodged over to Bucky. I could have broken my restraints easily, but I didn't. Guns were drawn and shouts were heard. A team was heading towards me.

"I stay with him." My voice echoed loudly. Leaving no room for discussion.

"I think you are under the impression that you are in a position to negotiate." My eyes glowed as I met the gaze of the commander head on.

"If you want us to cooperate, you keep us together." His pupils dilated as I pushed further into his brain. He resisted, but with no knowledge of what I could do, there's little chance for him to prevent my invasion. It had been a while, but I was able to push him hard enough for his resolve to snap. He was now mine to control.

"Get her loaded up too. We are wasting time!" They shoved Frosty in a glass containment unit, with me close behind. He was strapped in, bolted down and the door pressure sealed. Six armed gunman lined the walls of the van, I sat next to his prison. Three guns were pointed at me at all times throughout the trip. But I didn't really care. As long as they didn't separate us I'd be fine. Bucky's eyes were tired. He hated being confined. There's always that lingering memory of HYDRA. Through his fear he still managed a halfhearted smile, one I did my best to return.

The convoy stopped sometime later. The soldiers filed out, two grabbing me before they went. The barrels of their rifles jammed firmly into my sides. Steve and Sam exited a black van. I was led towards them, but Frosty and his containment team did not follow. Panic set in again. I ducked down after a well-placed elbow is jammed into each of my captor's sides. The soldier on my left fired, the shot connected with his partner's ribs. His partner drops his weapon. Instantly, it's in my hands and disarmed. More soldiers show up, Steve screams but I couldn't care less. They broke the rules. We stay together. Or else.

With a one track mind I cut down any and every adversary in my path. The guards barricade Bucky's prison. I scowl angrily. They charge, within a minute they are all disarmed. Bucky strains against his binds. Concern etched in his face.

"Kyra! Stop!" Rhodey bellowed.

"Fuck you! I told you assholes! I'm only cooperating if you keep us together! Now either I go with him or a lot of people start dying!" Bullets start to fly after that promise. It's easy to dodge, and the soldiers are easy to take down. "I just want to stay with him Jesus! I'm not breaking him out god damnit!" Metal arms wrapped around my waist as I struggled violently.

"You're only making things worse for yourself Kyra." Even in the War Machine armor he struggled to keep a firm grip. I expected two giant nasty bruises to appear soon. I looked over my shoulder at the man I once considered family. My eyes filled with every ounce of hatred I could muster.

"Keep us together and I'll behave." I dared him to make a move. His face contorted into something I'd never seen. I don't know what Rhodey was looking for as he searched my eyes, but apparently he didn't find it.

"Get another capsule down here!" he called out. "Permafrost needs to be detained and questioned." I flinched as he called me _that_ name.

It didn't matter, as long as I was with Bucky. Nothing did.

Steve's POV

"What's going to happen?" I asked as Rhodey struggled with Kyra.

"The same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." a short guy in a three piece suit piped in. I raised my brow. Sharon stood to his left.

"This is Everett Ross, deputy task force commander." She introduced.

"What about our lawyer?" I asked,

"Lawyer, that's funny." Ross scoffed before turning to some of his underlings. "See to their weapons are placed in the lock up. Oh, we'll write you a receipt."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam ground out as they walked off.

"You will be provided with an office instead of a cell. And do me a favor, stay in it."

"I'm not intending on going anywhere." King T'Challa commented. The King was taken away. We were lead into a command room, greeted by Tony as he argued on the phone with someone.

"You can bet there will be consequences!" he paused. "Obviously you can quote me on that since I just said It." he finished the conversation and glanced at Sam and I in exasperation.

"Consequences?" with a raised brow I glanced towards Tony.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. I have to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?"

"Technically, it's the government's property." Natasha threw over her shoulder. "Wings too."

"That's cold."

"Warmer than jail." Tony threw back at Sam as he walked off. I was taken to a glass office. I could see the security screens from here. Seeing flashes of Bucky and Kyra was some comfort. The door opened, Tony shutting it behind him.

"What's that?"

"Any, uhh, olive branch. Is that what it's called?" he looked like off his nut. Seemed to have moved in. "I found this in Dad's archives. FDR used these to sign the Land Lease bill. Giving support to the country when they needed it the most."

"Some say it brought us closer to war."

"So then without these pens you wouldn't even be here." I smiled softly at the thought. Tony always had a twisted train of thought. Pepper was the only one who could ever level him out.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her." She'd want to see Kyra as soon as she could, maybe if I spoke to her she could knock some sense into Tony as well.

"We are... kinda…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well not kinda…"

"Pregnant?"

"No, definitely not." a forced laugh parted from his lips. He sat still, formulating his words. It wasn't every day I saw Tony Stark at a loss for words. "We're taking a break." his voice tight. "It's nobody's fault."

"So sorry, Tony. I didn't know."

"Few years ago, I almost lost her," his voice distant. "So I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to muck up Hydra." hands gripped to his knees as he spoke. "And then Ultron," With hands on his chest he continued "my fault." _Tony accepting blame. That's new._ "And then, and then, and then." he stood in exasperation. "I never stopped. Cause the truth is I don't wanna stop." his eyes glanced away. They returned as he continued. "I don't want to lose her." regret flashing across his face "I thought maybe the Accords can split the difference." With a shake of his head Tony moved away again. "In her defense, I'm a handful." sarcasm didn't hide his pain this time though. It was quiet for several beats before he spoke again. "Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."

"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."

"Oh really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that." Tony scoffed bitterly. "Maybe only a thousand times." I smiled sheepishly. "God, I hated you." Tony breathed.

"I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know. Because you're a very polite person."

"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it." With a deep breath I glanced his way. "Sometimes I wish I could."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." I admitted with a halfhearted smile.

"Sometimes…" with a shake of his head Tony continued. A half smirk decorating his face. "Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone." Our eyes met. "We need you, Cap. Nothing's happened that can't be undone, please... sign." And Tony Stark begged. "We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes and Kyra get transferred to an American psych center instead of a Wakanda prison." This is hard for him. Keeping Bucky and Kyra out of jail is ideal. They need help. It's such a mess. I turned, one of the screens playing the feed from Bucky's containment room.

"I'm not saying it's impossible. But there would have to be safeguards."

"Sure." Tony jumped up. Relief clear in his voice. "Once we put out the PR fire, these documents can be amended. I filed a motion to have you Pietro and Wanda reinstated."

"Wanda and Pietro? What about them?" worry instantly making a comeback. I'd completely forgotten about the Maximoffs.

"They're fine." Tony waved dismissively. "Confined in the compound currently. Vision's keeping them company."

"Oh God, Tony!" Turning away before I punch him in the teeth. "Every time. _Every_ time I think you're seeing things the right way…"

"What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

"Protection?" _unbelievable_. "Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's interment, Tony." _How can he not see that? How do I make him?_

"She's not a US Citizen"

"Oh, come on, Tony."

"And they don't grant visas to Weapons of Mass Destruction."

"She's a kid!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Tony took a minute, till his anger faded some. "I'm doing what has to be done ...to save us from something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that." The pen landed on the table as I walked away. This is wrong. I'm not going to move. Not on this.

Kyra's POV

Bucky was placed in a room that looked like a bomb shelter. They dragged me to the side behind a wall of glass. I observed each move made in the room. Ready to attack if needed. The whoosh of the sliding door broke my focus. With a glance over my shoulder I saw Nat cautiously moving towards me.

"Come to talk to the captive?" I snarled after she didn't speak for several minutes.

"Kyra, I didn't want this." her voice was soft and held regret. But all I could hear were lies. I don't know if she even remembers how to tell the truth.

"Bullshit. Don't you try playing me Natasha. You signed it, this bullshit document. You support this. You support the governments. After everything."

"The world is different now." she offered. I however don't buy her half ass excuse. My body practically pressed to the glass. He'd calm my rage. Say it was okay. His eyes were closed right now. His chest moving at a slow steady pace as he tried to focus on his breath. A common tactic we both use when we feel overwhelmed. "He can see you, you know." With a roll of my eyes I don't spare Natasha a response. Bucky's eyes finally open and he meets my gaze in an instant. Eyes sad, I doubted I looked any better. They had his prison locked in place. Bright lights surrounded him.

"He's the one who stopped us." I breathed out finally. "I was ready and willing to keep running. To kill each and every one of those cops." Natasha gasped at my quiet admission. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take him from Me." tears pricked my eyes as I looked at Natasha with betrayal. " _Anyone_."

"You could have avoided all of this. All you had to do was stay in the Tower. You were safe there."

"We were imprisoned there."

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed. There are people who are hurt. People who are dead because you both left."

"You're right." my glare met hers head on. "I'd still be a blind decrepit. The officers who have attacked _us_ would have terrorized someone else."

"Kyra they were doing their jobs."

"And we were protecting ourselves."

"King T'Challa would still be alive if you stayed."

"We did not bomb the UN." jaw clenched I stepped into her personal space. Any other time, I'd be so thrilled. To see Natasha's face for the first time. But that didn't matter now. She'd betrayed me. They all had… "You need more concealer under your eyes there Romanoff. Your bags are showing." My lip curled in disgust as I turned from her. The silence was full of all the things she wanted to say. She tried to calculate a way to manipulate me to agree. To 'see the light.' I'm not the one being stupid here.

"Do you honestly think the _greatest_ assassin of all time would let himself be photographed like that if we were on a mission?" My glare returned. Her eyes widened slightly, like she hadn't even thought of that "Clueless." I scoffed in disappointment. The doors opened and closed. Frustration drowned me in my little glass box. There wasn't much time for me to suffocate though, the doctor walked in. The movement claimed every aspect of my attention.

"Hello, Mr. Barnes. I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit?" Bucky didn't bother to respond. "Your first name is James?" my eyes stayed locked with his. "I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?" the doctor continued. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky." I encouraged him to continue with a smile. He met my eyes a reserved smile my reward. The doctor glanced over my way as well.

"Would you feel more comfortable with Ms. Stark in here?" Bucky's eyes flashed between the doctor and I. Alarm peeked through. I nodded instantly, desperate to be closer to him. The doctor checked something on his phone, before turning to face Bucky. "It seems we've run out of time."

The power instantly shut off to the entire facility. Emergency lights illuminated the shadows on Bucky's face. Panic filled both of our eyes. I couldn't hear the man anymore. With the power out, the intercom system was down. I pawed the wall. Anxiety snowballed into something unbearable. The doctor got up, Bucky's eyes following him. He threw his head back and began to shake. The doctor looked down at something in his hands. Through the dark I managed to make out the side of a black star on the leather book cover.

"Fuck!" Instantly I started to throw myself at the glass. My eyes trained on Bucky. He started to scream. So loud I could make out the sound. "Bucky! Frosty no! Where did you get that book you bastard?!" my agony fueled more strength than I ever had.

Bucky's arm snapped the restraints like a toothpick. Tore through everything with ease. Still I screamed. I managed to break the glass. The shards tore at my skin, but I couldn't feel it. If the man finished the sequence, I'd lose him. _I can't lose him._

"Bucky!" I sobbed out, finally free, just in time for him to throw the door of his cell across the room. He didn't respond.

"Soldier?" Bucky's face raised to meet the doctor's eyes. My eyes wide with horror as I watched the last bit of the man I loved was taken away all over again.

"Готов выполнить _(Ready to comply.)_ " my knees buckled beneath me as desperate wail left my lips. All I could hear was the sound of my heart as it broke. Two large hands roughly pulled me to my feet. Through my tears I saw the doctor's face for the first time. He wasn't HYDRA, how did he have the book?

"What do you want?" I sobbed out. With no motivation to struggle. My Frosty was gone, there was nothing I could do to bring him back this soon.

"Ah, don't worry Ms. Stark, I haven't forgotten you. Well done on staying hidden. But luckily there is a nice little chapter on Permafrost here as well"

"No!" my horror multiplied, my motivation restored instantly. I struggled violently, but Frosty held me firmly in place. Tears stained my face as I begged every god above that someone would come and stop this. But no one did.

"Тень. _(Shadow.)"_

 _It's where we had been trained to live. The darkness. We were kept in the dark every second possible. It was a stupid fear, but I feared it all the same. Not because I didn't know what was in the shadows. But because I knew what was there waiting._

"No. No, please. Don't do this!" The Doctor ignored my pleas.

"Пламя. _(Flame.)"_ pain shot down my spine, throwing my head back my body convulsed, taken over by another memory.

 _The flames danced around the cabin. Steam coming from the melting snow and ice. It still did nothing to quell the blaze._

" _Солнечно! (Sunny!)" he had screamed. In front of the others. Fear too great to stay composed. I was stuck in the flames. He disregarded the mission, in front of the others, to retrieve me. They knew then. I was his weakness._

"Frosty! No! It's a trick!" The crackled voice I heard wasn't my own. Reality began to fade. The doctor's face mixed in with Peirce's or Strucker's.

"Изваяние. _(Sculpture.)"_ My temples exploded, my body convulsed. No longer my own.

 _All I had done was look at the man. I wanted him to stop. Stop hitting me. Stop screaming. Just stop. And he did. Every muscle in his body went ridged. Another member went to touch him, their hand recoiling in shock._

" _Она замерла его (She froze him.)"_

" _Еще раз. (Again.)" More men filed into the room and the attacks began again._

Muscles failed me as I hung limp in Frosty's hold. Overwhelmed with every sensation and memory that rushed to the front of my mind.

"Немой. _(Mute.)"_

 _He was bloody and broken. The other soldiers had outnumbered him from the start. We'd finished the mission late. He had at least three broken ribs, still Pierce refused to call them off. He held the back of my neck firmly. Nails digging in my skin. At each whimper, every sob, Pierce signaled more men to join the beating._

" _Ты убиваешь его. (You're killing him.)" He breathed in my ear. Biting my tongue to try and stiffly the noises I made Pierce showed no mercy. "Только сильные могут служить нашей великой цели. Вы двое собираются, чтобы спасти мир. Почему ты плачешь? (Only the strong may serve our great purpose. You two are going to save the world. Why do you cry?)"_

"Please! Stop!" I begged as they were ripped away again.

"Часть. _(Part.)"_

" _Стоп! Пожалуйста! (Stop! Please!)" My begging was useless. He was being punished for my mistake. Nothing could be worse._

" _Вы должны были убить цель. Вы потерпели неудачу. (You were to kill the target. You failed.)"_

" _Я убил его! (I did kill him!)"_

" _Я приказал вам, чтобы убедиться, что его семья получила четкий сигнал. Простая колотой раны не было достаточно. (I ordered you to make sure his family got a clear message. A simple stab wound was not enough.)"_

" _Что я должен сделать? (What should I have done?)" I screeched._

" _Растерзать его. Как мы учили вас. (Tear him to pieces. Like we taught you.)"_

The blood dripped from my naked fingers.

"Склянка. _(Glass.)"_ my screams blended into the background as my heart roared in my ear. Pounding so violently, I couldn't breathe.

" _Where are we going?" I asked him as I was dragged from my cell, a blindfold securely keeping me in darkness._

" _You are to accompany me to a New Year's Eve party."_

" _What makes you think I won't run?"_

" _If you do, I will kill every single person in attendance." grinding my teeth in agitation my hands clenched and unclenched. Through the short drive, I tried to think of a plan. "Now, you will not speak, is that understood? I just want to pay the host a little visit." The blindfold was removed. "I think you've met before." he commented stepping out into the cold. Looking around my stomach dropped._

 _Moving through my old home, brimming to the seams with people partying. People I knew._

" _Here he is! Tony Stark!" Peirce's hand tighter around my waist. Tony turned, eyes glassy, but he wasn't trashed yet. "So good to see you!" Tony's eyes made it clear he had no idea who Peirce was. He glanced at me, expression unchanging._

" _Happy you could join us! Please make yourself at home!" I begged Tony to recognize me. I was right here. Tony turned away uninterested._

" _I told you, you have nothing."_

And I was shattered once more.

"Ледяной. _(Ice.)"_

 _The sweat that had built up was soon turning to ice on my skin. They consistently changed extremes. Hot to cold. Cold to colder. I was passed the point of shaking. My heart rate slowed. I could feel the blood in my veins clotting. They'd be in to beat me soon. I wasn't going to die. They wouldn't let me. I just had to hold out a little longer._

My body trembled violently as the heat followed my every vein. I begged as I was ripped away again.

"Спокойно. _(Easy.)"_

" _It's easy! I give you an order and you follow it!"_

" _Fuck you!" I screamed in the man's face._

" _We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I spit on his face. "Hard way it is. Hold her!"_

"Орнамент. _(Ornament.)"_

" _Isn't she just the prettiest little decoration?" I hung from the rafters. Too tired to bother with an insulting remark._

" _A beautiful ornament, without question." With that the two men turned, leaving me hanging in my cell, for who knows how long._

The strain in my muscles so great. Feet weak. The voice continued. Reality was so distorted, I didn't know where I was. Who I was.

"Железо. _(Iron.)"_

 _They were clearly getting fed up with my mouth. I'd been chained to my bed after attacking a few guards. One walked in. I can't remember his name. His eyes trailed up and down my body. Malice clear. He said something, in Russian I think, I couldn't understand. His tone scared me more than any beating they'd given me._

 _He walked forward. I couldn't move. Fear gripping me. This had happened before, but Frosty had been there to stop it. He wasn't here now. I was alone. The disgusting man climbed on top of my struggling body, a disgusting smile on his face. He kept speaking in Russian. The language barrier not helping my fear at all. His lips and teeth began to sink into my neck. Hands roughly groping my body. Sobbing for the first time in months I looked to the ceiling. There was no God. No one was here to save me._

 _He seemed to like the fight, so I stopped fighting. There wasn't much I could do. He ripped open my tattered shirt. Licking down my chest. I choked on my vomit. Wrenching violently. His head was on my chest, hands holding my waist, working at my clothes._

 _I can't give up. But there were no weapons within reach. But I had my hands. I wasn't strong enough to choke him out. Hands shaking I pulled him away from my chest. He locked up my neck. Speaking in Russian in my ear. My hands snuck slowly up his neck. Lacing my right hand into his hair. I relaxed as much as possible. He busied with my neck again. I used all my strength to rip his head back. A sickening snap echoed through the room as his body collapsed onto mine. I sobbed harder than I ever had. Lifting my hips trying to get his corpse away from me. Three HYDRA officials walked in, grabbing the body and dragging him off. Pierce followed behind._

" _See, killing him wasn't that hard at all."_

" _You're a monster!" he simply laughed._

" _I'm helping you realize your true potential. I'll leave you with your thoughts my dear."_

Screams continued to erupt as I felt his hands all over me again. The pain splitting my head into pieces. I felt everything. Every ounce of pain. The floodgates had opened as I was drowned. Ten years of agony overtook me.

"Фары. _(Headlights.)"_

 _The road hadn't been slick at all. The journey from New York to Montana was long, but I would have been fine, even though my eyes focused on the road, my mind focused on everything I had lost in the last week. Not what I had planned for the new year at all._

 _The screech of the van's tires echoed through my head. The car had shuttered from the impact. The sound of glass and metal and heat and pain surrounded me. Staring out the now shattered windshield, I could see the headlights of the other car close by. The pain in my head clouded everything, I tried to focus on the lights, as the night darkened around me. Voices were muffled, desperately I clung to life, but my body refused._

Once again I could feel the light fade. My freedom fade. The memories, hopes, happiness. All wiped away.

Till I was nothing.

* * *

Hey double update! Chapter 24 and 25 were originally all included in chapter 23. I broke them up for easier reading. Figured since they are already written might as well post them.

Peoplers these are for you. Thank you for being such an active reader right from the get go. :)

Thoughts and opinions are appreciated. What do you think will happen next? Are you surprised about Kyra's trigger words? I'm starting to combine the comics with the movie for a clearer transition, that is why things are changing.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve's POV

Sharon walked in after Tony left, the receipt for both of our suits. I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen. Something didn't add up. Bucky and Kyra swore up and down they didn't do this. I believe them with everything I am, but if not them, then who? 

"Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?" The question had gnawed at me like a starved dog on a bone.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sam offered. 

"Right." after a beat of silence I continued. Unable to keep the thoughts to myself.  
"It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. It got 7 million people looking for the Winter soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him?" Sharon asked cautiously.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for 2 years and found nothing."

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads."

"So?" Sharon chimed in. "That doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him a guarantees that we would."

"Yeah." Something still didn't sit right as I turned to watch Bucky and the doctor. The pit in my stomach grew as the power for the building shut off.

The monitors frantically worked to get the system back up. But that would take too long. Sharon met my eyes a terrified look on her face.

"Where is he?"

"Sub-level 5, east wing. Come on." Sam and I filed out after her. Our legs pumped us forward, _please don't let this end badly._

Sam's POV

Steve and I made it down quickly. A few guards littered the floor. The doctor laid out on the ground. Steve frowned and moved into the cell without a second thought. I hung back, the pulse on each guard was still there, although a few of them were unstable. Steve was talking to the psychiatrist when I made it to the door. 

"To see an empire fall." As the words left the doctor's lips Barnes came out of nowhere. Threw me against the wall for the sixth time since we met. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"If Kyra didn't love you I'd kick your metal ass." the words rasped out of my mouth as I struggled to catch my breath. Steve and Barnes fought their way from the room as everything started to spin. The alarms blared along with the safety lights. Glass and blood littered the floor. Finally my head stabilized and I was able to assess the damage. The glass prison Bucky had been in was destroyed. But so was the room they'd kept Kyra in. The glass all shattered and painted red with someone's blood. The therapist and I made eye contact. I tried to contain him, but fell to my knees after the second step. I'd tripped over something slightly to the left. That's where her body was laid out. Arms sliced to ribbons.

" _Shit."_ Ripping my shirt off I did my best to staunch the blood flow. It had already started to scab over some. She'd never healed this fast before. _Whatever got her eyes back must have helped her healing too._ Shouts rang through the building, who knows what damage Barnes was causing. Kyra would no doubt be by his side if she weren't passed out. _Why the hell does this always happen to her?_ With a frustrated grunt I grabbed her limp body and ran. Barnes just made this way worse for her. She needs to get to safety before anything else. Steve would take care of Barnes.

Tony's POV

Barnes had gone on another rampage. _Surprise surprise_. The best part? Kyra was now missing on top of everything. Permafrost's identity had been made public information. Now Ross is doing everything in his power to make sure I feel as guilty as possible.

"And I don't suppose you have any idea where they are." He droned on, his ton way too similar to my Dad's.

"We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recons flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

"You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clearly you can't be objective. I'm putting special ops on this."

"And what happens when the shooting starts, let them kill Steve Rogers?"

"If we are provoked. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers.  
There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

"All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullet vest."

"How can I trust you? Any of you? You and the rest of the Avengers have been hiding the master assassin from the entire world for who knows how long."

"That's my sister. She was kidnapped beaten and tortured for years on end."

"It doesn't change the fact that she is one of the most brutal assassins of this century."

"She was controlled. She doesn't do that anymore. You got to let us bring them in."

"And how will that end any differently from the last time?"

"Because this time I won't be wearing Loafers and a silk suit. 72 hours, guaranteed."

"36 hours. Barnes. Stark. Rogers. Wilson."

"Thank you, sir." The call cut and it took all my self-control not to chuck the phone at a wall. _I've got a lot more of that then I used to. Pep would be proud._ The thought of my ex only fueled the stress pounding on my shoulders. At least I've still got Rhodey on my side. With Kyra and Cap against me. Pep unable to even be in the same room as me, my short list of supporters is shorter than ever. _Time to get my sister and her idiot boyfriend before they both get a bullet in their brains._

Steve's POV

"Hey, Cap!" Sam called out. He'd kept his eyes on Bucky as I watched over Kyra. She was alright. Deep cuts on her arm. Nothing too serious though. Sam was able to patch her up. Thankfully he had some medical field experience. I could see my best friend move sluggishly. We'd clamped his metal arm down with a compactor, a precaution.

"Steve." Bucky's voice was gravelly.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" hurt flashed through his eyes. I hated the cold ton I used, but as much as I don't want to admit it, Buck is dangerous.

"Your mother's name is Sarah." his eyes glazing over before he started to laugh. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." I smiled at the memory before I faced Sam.

"You can't read that in a museum."

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam's glare darting between Bucky and I. He didn't trust Buck at all.

"What did I do?" Bucky's voice was exhausted.

"Enough."

"I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do is say the god damn words."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know." I could feel how exhausted he was.

"People are dead. The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than _'I don't know_.' "

"He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept." his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he spoke. "He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?"

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." The promise of more destruction hung in the air like a sickness.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam mumbled frustrated. Buck nodded resigned to the situation. He searched for something. Confused on what it was.

"Get me out of here." His tired eyes met mine. "Get me out. I'm- I'm missing, something. Important."

"She's fine Buck. Just resting up. Who were they?"

"The most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in the HYDRA history. And that was before the serum. Her?"

"They all turned out like you?"

"Worse." his grim expression set my nerves on edge.

"The doctor, can he control them?"

"Enough. Where's?"

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall."

"With these guys he can do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in 1 night. You'd never see them coming."

" **Морозный! Где ты? Я убью их! Я убью этого ублюдка доктор!"**

" _Кайра!_ " He started struggling against the lift. I grabbed it and the second his arm was free Bucky flung himself from the room. Metal scrapped on metal as he tore his arm from the clutches of the lift. Sam and I gazed at each other uneasily. Worried what his reaction to Kyra's medical state would be. She was laid out on a supply table we'd cleared off. Bucky crouched in front of her. Her head in his hands. They muttered to each other in Russian. Buck looked more tormented than before. Mumbling the same thing over and over. An apology I'd guess.

"You ever get jealous of them Cap?" Sam asked under his breath. I turned to look over as he watched the two comfort each other.

"Every second of every day." I admitted out loud for the first time ever. "After all the shit they've gone through, I figure it's the least God can give them. Each other." Sam hummed in agreement.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I clapped his shoulder gently before we turned back to the two ex-assassins. Kyra met my eyes instantly.

"You two aren't hurt right? What happened? The last thing I remember is I clawed my way out of that damn glass room and then that bastard rattling off my trigger words."

"You have words too Kyra?"

"Yeah, pretty much every one did I assume. What happened?"

"Sam's the one who found you and got you out." All eyes turned to said man.

"I'm not sure what happened to your arms. Best I can guess is they got cut up while getting out of the room."

"You broke the glass on your own?"

"I don't need super strength when it comes to trying to save Frosty. It would have saved a lot of hassle though." she nuzzled into the crook of Bucky's neck. I nodded in agreement. This guy has played us all masterfully.

"This guy is dangerous."

"This Zemo guy is the least of our problems."

"What do you mean Kyra?"

"The Red Skull is alive."

"What!"

"Wait that freak from WW2?"

"That's not possible. Kyra he's been dead for 70 years."

"So were we Punk."

"How?"

"We don't know, Fury is looking into it. That's why we were in Bucharest. Following up on a lead. An old HYDRA lap dog had started a recruitment cell."

"Fury? Oh this gets better and better."

"How else do you think I got my eyes back Sam?"

"He orchestrated it?"

"It's what he does."

"Name?"

"Alistratov."

"This is crazy." Sam muttered out. Hands on his head as he paced.

"Look, we've got a mission. Are you going to help or not?"

"Is that even a question? I'm in."

"What's our play?"

"Stay underground. Keep our ears open. Avoid Tony at all costs." Kyra laid everything out.

"What about Zemo? He's the active threat right now." Concern clear in my voice

"We get to Siberia first." Bucky confirmed with a nod.

"This would be a lot easier if we could…"

"If we call Tony."

"Oh, he won't believe us." Kyra scoffed 

"Even if he did."

"Who knows if the Accords will let him help?" I frowned.

"We're on our own."

"Maybe not." everyone turned to Sam again. He smirked "I know a guy."

"First things first. We need some gear."

"Lucky us I know someone too."

"Would they happen to be a sexy blonde SHIELD Agent?"

"Shut up Wilson."

"Steve! Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyra shrieked excitedly.

"No."

"Only 'cause he doesn't have the stones to actually ask her out." Kyra squealed again as Sam nudged me in the ribs.

"I've been kind of busy."

"Excuses excuses." Kyra continued to pester me about my nonexistent love life. Sam and Bucky continued to chime in the whole ride to meet up with Sharon. We met under an underpass. Shady to say the least, but when you're on the run there aren't a lot of choices.

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car."

"It's low profile." I defended our beat up ancient blue Beetle. She nodded in amusement before she popped her trunk.

"Good, 'cause this stuff tends to draw a crowd."

"I owe you again." 

"I'm keeping a list." she nodded in conformation. Her eyes trailed hesitantly over my shoulder. "You know, he kind of tried to kill me."

"Sorry," I offered lamely. "I'll put it on the list." We were quiet. "They're going to come looking for you." worry clear in my voice. I didn't want to get her in trouble.

"I know." her eyes sparkled with loyalty, reassurance and affection as she held my gaze.

"Thank you, Sharon." This girl was something else. I could talk till I was blue in the face, but words weren't enough. Who knew when I'd see her again? That thought in mind I stepped forward. The kiss was short, but still passionate. Everything with Sharon was.

"That was…" her eyes fluttered open, a new sparkle to them. 

"Late" I offered sheepishly. 

"Damn right." reluctantly we pulled away. There weren't sirens yet, but they'd come for all of us soon enough. "I should go." She needed to get to her own safe house.

"Okay." I turned back to the car as she walked off to see my two best friends with large smirks. Kyra's eyes were wide as she squirmed in her seat. A gigantic smile on her face. It remained until I returned to the car.

"I call dibs on Godmother!" She rose her hand in the air and everything. Buck pulled her into his side with a sly smile before he glanced forward again.

"Aww Doll, you can't take that honor from Sam."

"I hate you." Sam deadpanned as we all laughed softly. I couldn't help but blush, very glad Sharon had not heard Kyra's comment. That was our first kiss after all.

We met up with the rest of the team at the airport. Ready to get out of dodge as soon as possible. A panel van pulled up next to us, Clint hopped out.

"Cap." he nodded. I smiled with regret.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides... I've got a debt to pay." he glanced over at Wanda.

"Thanks for having my back." I nodded to her and Pietro.

"It was time to get off my ass."

"Wanda! Pietro!" Kyra's voice broke the tense atmosphere. She flung herself into the arms of the twins.

"Kyra! You are okay!" They started to mumble in Russian to each other. Kyra and Wanda in tears. Pietro with a wide smile as he held the two girls close. Buck stayed on the other side of the car, with a watchful eye focused on the male twin. Wanda cupped Kyra's face. A larger smile split her lips.

"You're eyes, they are back."

"And better than ever." They hugged again. "God I've missed you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Kyra loosened her hold on Wanda only to frown in Clint's direction.

"No, you're an asshole."

"Ouch Kee Kee,"

"You helped keep me locked up."

"That's bullshit. I fought to get you out every chance I could and you know It." she huffed indignantly. Clint pulled something out from behind his back. Kyra's eyes perked up. "Laura made these for you. They may be a bit cold."

"Are those what I think they are?" Kyra's eyes widened. Clint hadn't even finished a nod before Kyra had jumped him for the bag. He laughed trying to hold the bag above her head. She leapt up easily and snatched it away. Her hand buried into the bag to return with a very large cookie.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose." she stated as she nibbled away. He smirked brightly before she wrapped him up in a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright kid." His admission was soft, easily missed. Pietro was no longer at his sister's side. Instead he stood before Bucky. This could end badly. The speedster appraised Buck with a skeptical gaze.

"You 'ave taken care of 'er."

"Of course I have." Buck all but growled out. "I'll die before I let anyone hurt her." Pietro nodded in silent appreciation.

"Cut it out you two." Kyra called forward back in Wanda's arms.

"We missed you sister." Wanda muttered again and again. I smiled at the small reunion. Clint wore a similar expression.

"About our other recruit?"

"He's ready to go." Clint moved back and slide the door open. "I have to put a little coffee in him, but, he should be good." Clint grabbed a short man with black hair. He was clearly disoriented.

"What time zone is this?" He mumbled as he got his bearings. I waited, arms crossed. When his eyes focused long enough his jaw dropped.

"Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." I offered my hand. He grasped it in awe.

"It's an honor." he stumbled out "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow. This is awesome. Captain America." he finally let go. A smile similar to a kid in a candy store. "Look, I wanted to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so… Thanks for thinking of me." I nodded at him. He looked around and noticed Sam. "Hey, man."

"What's up tic-tac?"

"Good to see you. Look. What happened last time was a…"

"It was a great audition, but it'll… it'll never happen again." I smirked at Sam, thoughts of the footage I'd dug up on their fight played in my head.

"Did he tell you what we're up against?"

"Something about some... psycho assassins."

"With an extra helping of deadly." Kyra butt in.

"Holy shit… you blew up the UN."

"He's not very smart." Kyra mumbled as she intercepted Bucky before he could strangle Lang.

"Easy guys." Buck glared at Lang furiously. I turned back to reprimand our new teammate. "They were framed."

"Duh, if we were going to start doing large scale assassinations we wouldn't get caught." She glared at Lang, who visibly gulped.

" _Kyra_."

" _Steven._ " She mocked back. With an exasperated sigh I turned to Lang.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"Hey new guy! Fun tip. You hurt them I disembowel you." Kyra growled out. This time Buck restrained her.

"Charming isn't she."

"Cool it Kee Kee he's on our side." Sam tried to soothe. She just kept her gaze on Lang until Bucky squeezed her side gently.

"We should get moving." he spoke for the first time. Something came on over the PA system. Bucky and Kyra both frowned. "They're evacuating the airport." he explained as Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Tony." 

"Stark?"

"Without a doubt." He confirmed with a massive frown.

"We need a solid plan." Kyra stated, her stance shifted to show confidence and seriousness. "Who all is in his pocket?"

"Everyone who isn't here minus Thor and Bruce." Sam answered.

"We've got numbers then." She muttered.

"Hopefully that makes a difference." Clint offered.

"No matter what this isn't going to end well." Kyra ran her hand through her hair. Bucky took her hand with a soft smile. She looked over at the rest of us. "Let's just get it over with." I nodded in confirmation.

"Suit up."

Everyone split into pairs. Wanda with Clint, Lang and I, and after a lot of complaining Kyra with Pietro, and Bucky with Sam. The last two very unhappy with the situation. Kyra claimed she and Pietro were back up for everyone. He could get them anywhere in three seconds flat. Lang was secured on my shield as I walked towards Tony, Rhodey and Natasha.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you just feel weird?"

"Definitely weird." Their usual banter made me wish there was any other way we could resolve this.

"Hear me out, Tony." I pleaded "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." King T'Challa appeared to Tony's left.

"Captain."

"Your highness." _Looks like Tony's got his own team going_.

"Anyway." Tony cut in before I could continue. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?

"You're after the wrong guy." I tried again.

"Your judgment is askew. Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are 5 more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve. You know, what's about to happen." Natasha's eyes begged. "Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" There isn't an answer to that question. Do I want to? No. But I'm not going to change my mind either.

All right, I've run out of patience." Tony cut in again. He cupped his mouth and called out "Underoos!" Something snatched my shield out of my grasp. A kid dressed in a red suit with webbing on it landed on top of a nearby plane. "Nice job, kid." Tony praised.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better." I raised my eyebrows at the kid. His voice was even squeakier in person. "It's... just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark It's-It's perfect, thank you."

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." the kid turned towards me and waved.

"Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man." what an awkward kid. Kind of like I used to be.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." I raised my eyebrow and gestured towards Tony.

"You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." the mode shifted to somber.

"You did that when you signed." I frowned.

"Alright, I'm done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of JSOC, guys, with no compunction about being impolite." frustration clear in his voice. His neck bulged with each word. Face red.

"We found it. The quinjet in hanger five, north runway." Sam's voice came over comms.

"Alright, Lang." I muttered. He quickly shifted, flipped midair then landed to my right. Shield in hand.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America."

"Oh, great." Tony moaned. And the fight began.

Tony's POV

This random dude appeared out of nothing and ripped the shield before he handed it back to Cap. Everyone started to split up. As leader I dished out assignments.

"Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her."

"Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Rhodes nodded. I kept my scan up to find any others. "Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes." 

"Barnes is mine!" The Wakandan king took off before a response could be made. _No stopping him now anyway._

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" The kid piped up nervously.

"What we discussed." I shook my head at the kid. "Keep your distance. Web em up."

"Okay, copy that!" he was way too enthusiastic, but at the same time, it's good energy to have on the team. I took off towards the hangar where Wanda was stationed along with Clint.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings."

"You locked me in my room." she spit out angrily, red danced in her eyes.

"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you." _How do they not understand that?_ "Hey, Clint."

"Hey, man." he nodded back.

"Clearly retirement doesn't suit you, get tired of shooting golf?" he shrugged, bow down but ready.

"Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss." With that he launched an arrow. My micro rockets took out the fragments easily as they tried to explode around me.

"First time for everything." The smirk on his face made my own fall.

"Made you look." Red sparks flew around as Wanda started to pull cars down from the parking garage. I dodged as many as I could but there were too many. FRIDAY chimed in.

"Multiple contusions detected."

"Yeah, I detected that too." I ground out in pain. Wind whipped around.

"What the hell Wanda. Stop, not kill him!" _Kyra?_

"Ee's breathing princessa." _So she is here and Speedy is with her._

"Come on guys, let's move." Clint broke out. I couldn't see anything, but no one came to lift the cars off of me. She'd left me where I lay. Bucky's POV

Sam and I hauled tail towards the hanger. We were on the second floor of the terminal. My eyes peeled for Kyra and the Slovokian punk. A body slammed into the glass wall before it started to crawl on the glass.

"What the hell was that?"

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Wilson ground out aggravated. Soon the whatever it was slammed through the glass and tried to block our path. Sam and I threw punches, dodged, this guy was pretty quick. I threw a weighted punch at his face only to be stopped by his hand.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!" This guy is just a kid? I threw him off me before Sam and I kept on. He swung from webs through the building. "You have the right to remain silent!"

"Is this kid for real?" Sam muttered angrily. Objects were flung in our direction. I did my best to launch them back.

"The little punk is quick." I breathed out.

"Getting tired already old man?"

"Don't start Birdboy." I snapped back before I launched a vending machine at the kid. We each took cover until I heard his squeaky voice again.

"Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" In seconds the vending machine broke through the wall I'd hidden behind. I was able to duck at the last second. We engaged in more hand to hand. Sam swooped in, only to get caught up again. "Are those wings carbon fiber?"

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" he asked as more of that stuff squirted from the kid's wrist.

"That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio which, gotta say, that's awesome man." _What is with this kid?_

"I don't know if you've been a fight before. But there's usually not this much talking." 

"Alright, sorry, my bad." we kept at it. No sign of any of the others. No distress calls either, so that was good. "Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry." That stuff squirted out and hit Sam and I head on. His little robot thing swung in finally and took the punk out, literally. They both flew through the glass onto the tarmac.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" I ground out, tired and agitated I'd gotten stopped by a punk like him.

"I hate you." Sam panted back.

Kyra's POV

Pietro and I were backup. Quickly moved from fight to fight. Shooting off rounds to give our side the upper hand. Pietro didn't get too close though.

"Hey Doll, I need a hand." Bucky clicked over Comms.

"I've got four heading your way babe. Hang tight." I glanced over at Pietro. "To the terminal please. Looks like Sam and Frosty need some help." he nodded before we were off. In 30 seconds flat we arrived. Sam and Frosty were both stuck to the floor, and looked pissed. I raised my brow in question.

"Do. Not. Ask." was all Sam ground out. Pietro smirked and I raised my hands in surrender. We cut them out with the help of my army knife.

"Let's head down, make sure the rest of the team is good." Pietro zoomed ahead. Sam followed quickly. Buck and I shared a smile before we brought up the rear. We surveyed the damage. Cap and Lang both threw something towards Tony, Rhodey and Tasha. And it exploded.

"What the fuck was that Lang!" I screeched over the comms.

"Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh... sorry."

"You idiot! That's my brothers! Remember the disemboweling? The promise still stands Lang!" 

"Kill him later Kyra, we've got a clear path, let's move!" The eight of us took off towards the hanger, Pietro hung back in case he was needed. I could tell the lack of speed was killing him. But he kept it together. Soon a large yellow laser drew a line in the cement.

"Captain Rogers." Vision's voice sounded from above us. I glanced up, surprised at how he looked. But frustrated at his 'holier than thou' tone. "I know you believe what you're doing is right. But, for the collective good, you must surrender now." The rest of Tony's squad moved to block us from the hanger.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"We fight."

Steve's POV

The Spiderman kid took me head on. He moved quickly, I couldn't focus anywhere but on him.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all." he paused, perched on a plane wing.

"Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand." I tried to reason with him.

"Stark said you'd say that." he nodded before he thrust his wrists forward. Webbing shot to my legs and took my shield again. "He also said to go for your legs."

"Did Stark tell you anything else?" I asked annoyed.

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. And that makes you dangerous." I nodded with understanding. Then ripped his web forward before I used the momentum to fling him into a nearby loading dock for planes.

"I guess he had a point." He managed to hold the structure up. But it was clearly a struggle. I bit back a smile. "You got heart, kid. Where're you from?"

"Queens." I laughed at that.

"Brooklyn." his legs finally gave way as I rushed off to get to Bucky or Kyra. I reached Buck first. "We got to go." He nodded

"That guy's probably in Siberia by now."

"I'm gonna draw all the fliers." Sam broke in "I'll take Vision. You get to the jet."

"No, you get to the jet!" I yelled over comms.

"Both of you! Get to the jet now!" Clint barked out.

"No! We aren't leaving you behind!"

"The rest of us aren't getting out of here Steve. As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it. This isn't the real fight, Steve."

"Pietro get Kyra over here!"

"Ve are kind ov busy!" Pietro snapped back. I searched for them to see Kyra and Pietro were engaged with T'Challa and Natasha. Wanda and Clint headed their way for backup, only to get stopped by Rhodey.

"I'll be fine. You guys go." Kyra managed to grunt out between hits. Most of them from T'Challa. Bucky's face dropped as he fought himself. "James _Buchanan_ Barnes. Get your _ass_ on that plane. You and Steve are the _only_ ones who have a hope to stop them. They will _ruin_ the world if they are released. They _can't_ get out. You _know_ that. Go!"

"Alright, what's the plan?" He ground out with resigned eyes.

"We need a diversion, something big."

"I got something kind of big," Lang cut in. "but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"He's tearing himself in half?" Clint asked.

"You're sure about this guy?" Bucky muttered. I shook my head honestly unsure.

"I do it all the time!" He tried to reassure everyone. "I mean once… ...in a lab. And I passed out."

"Reassuring Lang."

"I got this trust me."

"You pull this off and I might." Kyra snarled back. Within a few seconds Lang stood 50 yards high. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at the shift.

"I guess that's the signal."

"Rogers! Barnes! Move!" Clint ordered over.

"Way to go, tic-tac!" Sam praised as Bucky and I left the battle behind us. Vision used his power to tear down part of the flight tower. Bucky and I wouldn't make it at this rate. Suddenly red enveloped the debris just long enough for us to get through. We halted. Natasha stood, wrist aimed at us with a grim look on her face.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"You know I can't." Her face fell.

"I'm going to regret this." her electrodes shot out, connecting with T'Challa's chest. She looked at us with tired eyes. "Go."

"Take care of Kyra." Bucky murmured. She launched another set of electrodes with a nod as we rushed past.

Rhodey's POV

Cap managed to make it to the hanger and took off like a bat out of hell. T'Challa failed to stop him. Tony and I took off wordlessly to bring him down safely.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six." Vision didn't respond over Comms. I didn't have time to locate him "Vision, do you copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider." Suddenly a sharp surge of electricity hit my chest. The lights in my suit stopped along with my thrusters.

"Rhodey?" My comms still worked at least. I started to plummet to the earth. This was it. Unless someone got to me in time. My stomach turned constantly.

"Tony, I'm flying a dead stick." Hopefully he could get to me. I don't know who else was close.

"RHODES!" He screamed as I blacked out.

Kyra's POV

I watched the ship take off as best I could while still keeping this spider kid at bay. Vision shot his beam out at the jet. Panic turned to terror as he hit Rhodey head on. His thrusters sparked and then stopped. He was several miles above the ground. There was no way he'd survive that fall. Tony turned and was headed back to intercept, along with Sam. But Rhodey was falling too fast. Time stopped as I watched him plummet from the sky. My silent prayers weren't answered. Tony and Sam were a quarter mile off when Rhodey's body slammed into the ground. My legs buckled with the impact as I wailed in pain. His name strangled on my lips. I was quickly lifted into someone's arms. Air rushed around us. _Pietro._ We reached Rhodey's body as Tony was checking him over. Blood leaked from his nose. Sam looked on in horror. Tony blasted him with his thruster but I couldn't worry about Sam. I stumbled towards my two brothers, crawled the last few yards, unable to hold my own body weight. One word on my mind.

 _Please._

Hey all! Shit just got emotional! I'm updating early in honor of this story's 180th follower and 130th favorite! I know those are weird numbers to celebrate, but I genuinely appreciate everyone's interest in the story. Keep the love coming and I'll keep cranking these out. As always let me know what you think!

Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony's POV

Rhodey's condition laid heavy on my mind as I flew to meet up with Ross. The doctor said he shattered his spine. They believe he'll be paralyzed but don't know how bad yet. _But he's alive_. Steve might have been right about the UN. So Rhodey went down for nothing. He's paralyzed for nothing. This happened for nothing. But the situation can still be saved with some luck. The prison loomed up from the waters of the Atlantic. The place felt a lot like a submarine, but more hostile. It is a prison. Ross met me at the door which was ideal. At least I didn't have to hunt him down.

"So? Did you get the files?" I continued on with a simple glance his way. "Let's reroute the satellites, and start facial scanning for this Zemo guy." He looked at me like I'd grown three heads.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you even after that fiasco in Leipzig?" Disbelief coated his words. "You're lucky you're not in one of these cells." My stomach dropped at the concept. The heavy metal door moved within the wall and opened to the command center. There behind the cameras were my former teammates. Wanda was wrapped up and looked half dead. The screen switched to Clint as he sat with his head in his hands. I waited for the footage to cycle through to Kyra, but the door opened before it could.

The cell area was even more claustrophobic than the monitors made it seem. My eyes moved from one cell to another. It wasn't clear who was who.

"The futurist, gentlemen!" Clint started to clap loudly. "The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." I moved towards him as he threw himself onto his cot.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you in here, come on."

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony."

"Yeah. But, not some super max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for…"

"Criminals?" He stood to face me head on. "Criminals, Tony." voice soft and slow. "I think that's the word you're looking for." His eyes bore into my own. "Right?" with a spark of frustration. "That didn't used to mean me, or Sam. But, here we are."

"'Cause you broke the law." 

"Yeah." he waved off my comment.

"I didn't make you. You read it, you broke it." Clint moved further away, shrugged like a disinterested teenager. "Alright, you're all grown-ups. You got a wife and kids. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you choose the wrong side?" He moved forward quickly and slammed his hands against the glass cell.

"You better watch your back on this guy." Rage and hate finally broke his calm facade. "Chances are he's going to break it." My eyes closed as I absorbed the jab. _He isn't going to die. This isn't my fault._

"Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark." Mr. Shrinks-A-Lot tried. I don't even know his actual name, or why he's here. Sam was two cells over. Sam is Steve's right hand man, if anyone knows where they went it's him.

"How's Rhodes?" he broke the silence. Still faced away from the glass wall.

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So… Fingers crossed…" Taking a deep breath I know out of everyone here the one most likely to get through to Kyra right now is Sam. "How's Kyra?"

"How the hell do you think? She's blindfolded, in a strait jacket while her brothers are either captured, dying, or missing."

"Rhodey _isn't_ dying."

"Not to mention the love of her life is out there _again_ , chasing down the people who ruined them. Without her to watch his back."

"I can't help them if I don't know where Steve and Barnes went."

"You're the good cop now?" Sam scoffed and turned. Shoulders hunched forward dangerously. "Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you would have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me." _I don't have time for this._ Sam's eyes bore into my body as I typed away on my watch.

"I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'." A small micro transponder sent out a series of waves to block the audio connection their cameras picked up. "We got about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment." With nimble fingers I pulled up the image of the real doctor. Sam watched me with skepticism. "Just look." I goaded. "Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes." With two taps the crime scene photo enlarged and showed the man was very dead. "Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first."

"Cap is definitely off the reservation and he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to…"

"Hey. It's alright." Sam sighed regretfully. "Look, I will tell you. But you have to go alone and as a friend."

"Easy."

"Good." His voice was soft as he looked through the prison wall to the right. "I don't know how much more of this she can take." We both looked at the final cell at the bundle of cloth that was my sister. She was strapped down, and just like Sam said, chained and blindfolded. Caged like an animal. Her body quivered and shook. Her mask soaked with tears. Sam and I shared a look. He began to speak quickly. With a nod and a smirk I set off with my new information. I boarded my jet, only to be stopped by Ross.

"Stark, did he give you anything on Rogers?"

"No, he told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead. But, you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink." The chopper took off and I felt smug as I shot out the back, enroot to Siberia.

Steve's POV

Buck didn't speak the whole ride over. His brooding was even deeper than usual. _This is the longest and furthest they've been apart. I need to remember that._ The jet set down easily. We grabbed our gear in silence as well. "You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?"

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" A wistful look on his face.

"You blew 3 bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." He chuckled.

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores." Smiling at the memory. "You called her Dot."

"She's got to be a hundred years old by now."

"So are we, pal." I laughed and he gave a halfhearted smile. The hatch lifted, his face icing over again.

"You think Sunny's okay?" It was hard to hear him over the whipping winds. But the doubt in his voice, the fear, that was clear as crystal.

"No." I scoffed. Looking out at the frozen wasteland. "She's losing her mind missing you." He nodded sadly. "Tony's not going to let them hurt her." I reassured. "Believe it or not, he loves her."

"He's got a shitty way of showing it." Buck growled out.

"That he does." We both paused. "Let's get this done so we can get her out of wherever they have her."

"Yeah." The temperature dropped 10 degrees once the wind started to really hit. Bucky moved ahead quickly. Eyes furrowed but alert. The doors were slightly ajar to the base.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours."

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky took point as we moved through, ears peeled for any kind of sound. Suddenly the doors behind us started to click. We whipped around instantly as started to open slowly.

"You ready?" I asked lowly.

"Yeah." His voice was gruff with regret and frustration. With my shield forward, Bucky cocked his gun aimed at the door. The two panels clucked and groaned as they were forced apart by two red metal hands.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony strolled forward casually.

"It's been a long day." I bit back with a cautious step forward.

"At ease, soldier. I'm not currently after you." His voice was neutral my defenses still up along with confusion. Bucky kept him his crosshairs.

"Then why are you here?"

"Could be your story is not so crazy. Maybe." He moved forward, exposed, shoulders relaxed. "Ross has no idea I'm here, I like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I got to arrest myself." he scoffed and leaned against a nearby wall. 

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." I fully lowered my shield and relaxed. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"Me too, Cap." He gave a tired half smile. We both turned to Bucky, whose rifle was still trained firmly on Tony's head. "Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop it." I nodded to signal it was safe. Buck was reluctant to move. When his face was finally exposed he held Tony's gaze to utter only one word.

"Kyra?"

"She… she misses you." Tony pushed passed us still frustrated with their love. He took the lead and scanned the area. I clapped my hand on Bucky's shoulder before I followed. We cleared room to room and found nothing.

"I got heat signatures." Everyone tensed at Tony's announcement. He walked forward into what looked like a bomb shelter.

"How many?"

"Uh, one." A look of confusion passed between Tony and I. Bucky moved in first. The six cryo tubes remained closed. A bullet hole in the forehead of each soldier. Bucky's eyes avoided the empty tube. I didn't miss the shake in his human hand as he walked past it.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." An accented voice bounced off the walls. The Slovokian man scoffed. "Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky whispered.

"I'm grateful to them though, they brought you here." A light lit up at the end of the room to show Zemo clearly. I launched my shield to break the barrier, for him to only scoff. "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR100 rockets."

"I'm betting I can beat that."

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'll never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" I walked forward towards the bullet proof glass till we were little less than a foot a wait.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you are standing here, I just realized… There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Slovokian. Is that what this is about?"

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise."

"You've lost someone?"

"I've lost everyone." His eyes glazed over. "And so will you." He turned to switch a few dials. A video began playing on the screens around the bomb shelter. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within… that's dead...forever." A monitor screen came to life and showed a small country road.

"I know that road." Tony spoke quietly. "What is this?" The footage played. Something I never wanted to see. It was the recording of the car crash that killed Howard and Maria Stark. Bucky's face was clear as day in the security footage. Tony jumped forward.

"No. Tony." I begged.

"Did you know?" His eyes held a new kind of rage as he faced me.

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers!" He screamed. "Did you know?"

"Yes." I resigned, Unable to say more. Tony clicked his tongue and nodded his head. Silent for a moment before his arm lashed out and caught my cheek. I flew 12 feet before crashing into an old desk. Tony had Bucky by the neck and flew him into anything and everything he could.

"You killed my parents." Tony glared at Bucky. As his thruster aimed for his face. Buck struggled to crush the hand of Tony's suit. I launched my shield as a quick distraction, it was enough time to give Bucky to rotate away from Tony. He lifted his other arm, a rocket aimed at Bucky's head. Buck was quick to redirect Tony's arm away. The rocket launched into piping that surrounded the room. An explosion rocked the room, debris threw the two away from each other. Buck jumped and rolled clear, Tony was stuck for just long enough.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Buck. His eyes were wide as I nodded. We both knew that Tony was out for blood. The more Bucky hurt Tony, the worse it would be for everyone. We just need to get out of here.

"It wasn't him, Tony. HYDRA had control of his mind!"

"Move!" Tony ignored me completely and took off.

"It wasn't him!" Desperate I latched onto his boot. I beat at the thruster with all my might. After 5 solid hits he shook loose. Once free he launched a laser at the ceiling. Soon I was blocked off from the two by a large pile of rubble. _I need to get there before Tony kills him._

By the time I broke through the debris, Tony had Bucky cornered. I leapt and redirected the shot back at Tony, his thrusters had been damaged, his flight pattern beyond shaky.

"He's not going to stop." I muttered to Bucky. "Go." Everything I tried, Tony got back up. We were laid out on the ground. All of us tired. I got up weakly.

"This isn't going to change what happened."

"I don't care." his voice was dead with grief. "He killed my mom."

Tony's POV

Red. What else am I supposed to see? The man who killed my parents has been living in my house for the last two years. Loving my sister. And the guy who is almost like my annoying older brother has known what he did. The whole fucking time. That the bastard choked my parents to death. And he never said a word. No. There's no coming back, not from this. I'll avenge my parents, because that's what they deserve.

They both came at me. It made me sick. A punch and a kick, the shield beat into my damaged armor. Steve took most of the offence, which made it easy to get him out of the way. With ease I threw Steve across the room, focused solely on the man who ruined my life. Ruined my sister's life. His eyes wide and resigned.

"How dare you! How dare you claim to love my sister!" I screamed over the roar of my thrusters.

"I'm not claiming, I love her!" He frantically looked for an out, but I wasn't going to give him one. His words only made my rage grow.

"You killed our parents!" A hit swiftly met his square jaw. "Does she know?" I forced him back further with each hit. Kept the two of them apart. "Does she know it was you? Does she know that this is your fault? All of it! Their deaths? Her capture! It's because of you!" My throat hoarse from the level I screamed my hate at him. He exploded and shoved me away. My thrusters worked enough to help me stabilize the suit and prevent further damage.

"Of course she knows!" his voice was pained. _He's lying._ I spun in again with another hit. "They made her watch it! Every time she was wiped." Focused on Barnes, Rogers came and vaulted into my side and knocked me off course just enough. Barnes continued to scream. "Every time she broke through the winter, they forced her to watch it. Strapped her down and played it on end for fucking hours!" They clashed with me again. Pounded unmercifully. This was between Barnes and I. Steve can go to hell. I'm killing this man.

"You don't deserve her! You don't deserve her love." I raged and pummeled his face as much as I could.

"I know!" He screamed back. It didn't matter what he said. It wouldn't be enough. He isn't enough.

"You aren't worthy."

"No one will ever be good enough for Kyra!" His words only goaded me further, each time he spoke. He dared to speak her name.

"You've hurt her. _Beat her_. I'll fucking kill you!" I charged again, my thrusters shoot wildly. Captain took over completely. Barnes was on the ground, bleeding, to death hopefully.

"I can't let ya do that Tony." He charged forward hidden behind the shield. My thrusters shot forward, sparks flew between us as we fought. Years of friendship. Gone. Years of trust. Gone. Only an insatiable need for revenge. He wasn't Capsicle. Or Spangles. No, he wasn't Steve Rogers. Or even Captain America. This man, He was just the best friend of my parent's murderer. Just another opponent to beat before I can bring my parent's deaths to justice.

FRIDAY scanned his fight patterns and he was down in minutes. Both of them bled all over. Steve looked up as he tried to catch his breath. Blue eyes begged.

"He's my friend."

"So was I." The cold voice didn't even sound like my own. I grabbed his throat and threw him away from Barnes. A last ditch attempt. I don't want to kill him. He's lied to me, their blood isn't on his hands though. His body bounced off of the wall and a few times on the ground. Exhaustion started to take hold.

"Stay down. Final warning." _Don't make me kill you Steve…_ He slowly stood, gripped the wall for balance then raised both fists. His chest heaved heavily as he made eye contact.

"I can do this all day." I raised my thruster to aim, only to have my foot pulled back. Barnes latched around my leg. I kicked him with the other only to be surprised by Steve. He jumped on my back and threw me, pinned me to the ground he hit my mask with all he had left. Between each punch I could see his scrunched up face. His blood. He managed to rip my mask off with the help of the shield. He raised it high above his head before bringing it down. Hard.

The Vibranium circle embedded in my chest, it split my power source in half. I felt the little electricity left in the suit fade away. I was useless now. He threw himself back, with ragged breath. The only sound for miles was the sound of our lungs as they tried to recover. Steve stepped away from me. Slowly and on shaky legs. He grabbed the shield from my chest, heaved Barnes to his feet and began to limp away.

"That shield does not belong to you." I screamed at their backs. "You don't deserve it!" Desperate to do anything. To stop them. "My father made that shield!" my voice echoed out until the shield fell from his hands. The ring of the metal against the concrete silenced the rest of the world. He and a now armless Barnes limped away.

Any hope that anyone had of reconciliation was gone. Absorbed in pain and agony I fell back onto the ground. Too unstable to stand. Blood pooled in my mouth as their footsteps faded away.

The Avengers are truly dead.

Kyra's POV

I don't know how long I've been here. But I stopped crying a while back. I don't have the energy for anything. Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Lang; they are all here. They are all alive at least. But Steve? B-Bucky. Who knows? The guards were extraordinarily kind. They hadn't hit me yet. Kept me tied up nice and tight though. They shoved food down my throat three times a day. I'm not sure where they are dragging me now, but we are on our way.

"Kyra! God!" _Tony._ "You look horrible. How are they treating you, I'm still working on getting you out of here."

"Did you kill him?" I interrupted his mindless chatter.

"What?" _How slow are you Tony?_

"Frosty, did… did you kill him?" He scoffed angrily.

"Do you see what he and Steve did to me?"

"No, Tony I don't. I'm not allowed to see. I assume you can see the bindings I'm in. But you're here. So I know you are alive. Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Clint are all locked up down there. So I know they are alive. Now I'm asking about Steve and Frosty. Did you kill them?"

"He killed mom and dad. He caused their accident."

"I know" my voice resigned and agitated.

"How can you love a monster like that? He's the reason you were taken! If they hadn't been killed you wouldn't have left! HYDRA wouldn't have found you!" A chair clattered in the background. I assumed he stood as he screamed. With a heavy sigh I told him something I never would say.

"It took them 23 months to break me."

"What are you talking about?"

"HYDRA." I paused. "When they took me. It took 23 months. They tried everything, starvation, abuse, rape, waterboarding, electroshock therapy, in the end only one thing worked. Pierce was getting sick of me. So when they dressed me up in a nice party dress and took me out of the compound I was excited. We were going to a party he said. To ring in the New Year. Because 1992 was going to be a year to remember. I couldn't wait. I'd get away for sure. We pulled up to a beautiful house in Long Island that was trashed already. He brought me home Tony. To our home." my eyes watered slightly. Voice choked up. "Walked up the same Marble steps I tripped on dozens of times growing up. Into the foyer where Mom's favorite painting still hung. And Pierce being the proper guest he is. He greeted the host with a bottle of fine champagne." I choked down a sob. "You looked me right in the eyes Tony." I waited for a response, he didn't say anything though. I'm not sure what I expected from him, but the silence was ironic. "I'd been missing for 23 months. The whole time convinced you'd find me. That you were looking. He even brought me up. Said "Hey I heard she's missing, are you looking for her?" and you brushed off his comment like it was nothing. Because that's what I was after all. That's what I had always been to you. Nothing."

"No I would have stopped you."

"You were wearing a silk blue shirt and black vest, with an official top hat on. One of Dad's I think actually. And you'd managed to ruin the shirt already at 9 pm. Your black pants were ripped at the zipper slightly. You'd already gotten lucky I imagine. You got lucky again because you waved us both off to be in the company of a scantily clad brunette."

"That's not possible…"

"Peirce took my back to the facility confirming everything they'd told me over the last 23 months. I always knew you were a selfish prick Tony, but underneath it all, I always thought you loved me."

"I-I do." he tried to stutter out.

"Clearly not enough." I wanted to laugh honestly. "That's what you never understood. Frosty and I are equals. He loves me, despite seeing me at my worst. He's watched me murder innocents and held me when I cried. He's purposely tanked a mission when I'd make a tiny mistake so they would torture him, not me. He's starved himself to keep me alive."

"You've known this whole time? What he's done?"

"Of course I have. And I forgave him. Years ago. Because if he didn't do it, someone else would have. That's what you don't understand. Mom and Dad were _always_ going to die. The people we killed, they were _always_ going to die. If it hadn't been Frosty and I they would have found someone else, Because HYDRA wanted them dead."

"I… I…"

"The only future I want is one at Frosty's side. So tell me Anthony. Did you kill him?"

"N-n-no."

"Do they believe he's dead?"

"N-no." He stuttered. "I shot his left arm off, but he's not dead." _Thank god._ I rocked back and forth in relief.

"Visiting hours are over!" One of the guards called and they ripped me from my seat.

"Kyra I'm-" Tony tried again.

"Wrong? Don't worry, I already know." I'm not sure where we were in the room, but the guard continued to shove me away from Tony. "Give Rhodey and Pepper my love."

"Kyra! Wait!"

"Goodbye Onie."

Tony's POV

The guard lifted her from the room easily. Ross promised me a solid 30 minutes. That couldn't have been more than 10 minutes. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I need to tell her I'm getting her out. That she'll be safe in the tower again soon. As soon as she signs the accords. That it will be okay. But she didn't want to hear it. I don't understand. At all. She had forgiven him. She said goodbye. Like she never plans to speak to me again. Hell why should she? Her family is either locked up, injured or missing. I tried to kill the man she loves. _If it hadn't been Barnes, it would have been someone else._ Mom and Dad stood against HYDRA. They were a threat that HYDRA took out. _Mom and Dad were always going to die._

"Stark." My head jerked up in shock. Ross sat where Kyra had been. "That was a favor, Tony."

"You promised me 30 minutes."

"You promised me Barnes and Rogers. They are in the wind. Along with T'Challa."

"Barnes didn't bomb the UN."

"No he didn't. But that doesn't change the dozens of lives that he has ended." Ross put hands on the table. "She's in safe hands Tony. But she will answer for her crimes. So will Wilson, Barton, and the Maximoffs. So will Barnes. So will Rogers." Ross kept his eyes trained on mine in a dangerous silent challenge. "We'll call you if we need you Tony."

"Yeah, thanks…" He and I left the room. No sign of Kyra, she was back in the maximum security ward.

"Boss," FRIDAY started "the prototype calibrations have been completed."

"Great, let Rhodey know. ETA 3 hours." Ever since the news of Rhodey's condition I started on plans for prosthetic legs. Looks like they are finally ready. "It shouldn't take more than a day for me to slap them together."

"You got it Boss."

I finished the prototype quicker than expected. Who needs sleep anyway? Rhodey eyed them with suspicion as I hooked him up. I don't know who is more nervous. "That's just a first test."

"Yeah."

"Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of. Shock absorption. Lateral movement. Cup holder?"

"No, I'm thinking about some AC down there." he nodded to me. "Let's go." But he only took four steps before his legs buckled.

"I'll give you a hand."

"No, no, don't. Don't help me. Don't help me." He waved me off and pushed himself onto his back. "138 combat missions." I rose and eyebrow at his random statement. "That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew em. To the fight that needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is… This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind."

"You okay?" still worried. _God I'm turning into a mother hen_. After I lost Pepper, Kyra and Steve. After I almost lost Rhodey. I'm a lot more protective now.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you Tony "Stank"?" An old man called out. Decked out in a UPS outfit. I groaned as Rhodey started to smile.

"Yes, this is-this is Tony "Stank"! You're in the right place. Thank you for that! I'm never dropping that, by the way."

"Oh my god."

"Table for one, Mr. "Stank". Please, by the bathroom." Rhodey cackled as he returned to his physical therapy. With the mysterious package I headed to my office. There's no return address on the box. It's priority one shipping, with a generic label.

"Only way to find out what it is, is open It." a letter fell out. _Who ships a letter?_ The paper ripped open with ease, Familiar handwriting filled the page. _Steve._

 _Tony._

 _I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around in a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere. Even in the army. My faith is in... People, I guess. Individuals. And, I am happy to say for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Lives can be replaced, but, maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents, I was sparing you. But… I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wished we'd agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in. And that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should do. So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there."_

"Dammit Rogers." I pinched my nose at the sentimental bastard.

"Sir." FRIDAY cut in on introspection. "Priority call from Secretary Ross. There's been a breach at the RAFT prison." a smile curled on my lips.

"Yeah, put him through."

"Tony, we have a problem." his voice was rough.

"Ah, please hold."

"No. Don't…" the line light began to blink as I laughed. _He sounds like he needs a little AC-DC in his life anyway._ The box held a burner phone, with one number programed in. I toyed with it for a minute before I locked the phone in my safe along with the letter. Steve would keep Kyra safe, be the brother that she deserves.

Hello again! Another chapter, another instance of Tony being an ass. He might be getting his shit together though. So who knows if there's hope for him yet. I hope this one ended on a slightly happier note for you all. That was my intention. I'm going to be honest though, the next several chapters get dark, angsty and the fluffiness is going to be MIA. I'll reward your patience well if you guys are willing to wait it out. ;)

As always let me know what you think! I love to hear from you all. I promise a double update if we get up to 80 comments in the next week. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyra's POV

 _You're my everything, underneath the sun. You're my everything Rolled up into one. You're my only dream my only real reality. You're my idea of a perfect personality. You're my everything, everything I need. You're the song I sing, and the book I read. You're a way beyond belief And just to make it brief you're my winter, summer, spring. My everything._

I crawled into the depths of my mind and played our song again and again. I'd hum along occasionally, but otherwise showed no response to the outside world. My arms were pulled back and all I could do to keep sane was to pretend it was Frosty's arms as he held me close. Like when we'd sit in front of the fire during a mission. Or when he woke up from a nightmare in the tower. He'd run his human hand through my hair and sing. Or I'd do the same to him. Without my eyes it was all too easy to curl in on myself. To lose all concept of time. I was incapacitated again. Completely useless. More so then when I was in the Tower. That moment of freedom left a bitter taste in my mouth. I wanted to get out. But I needed Frosty to stay away. I needed Steve to take care of Frosty for me. No one else would protect him better.

Wanda hardly spoke as well. You could hear Piet slamming against the walls of his cell. Physically incapable of being still. This was a torture for him just as much as it was for me. We were both physically pained. Lang spoke a lot. As much as the guards let us. I don't think he could handle the quiet. Sam was in the cell next to mine. He tried the hardest to get me to speak. We fell into the similar routine for captives. Interrogation. Eat. Bathroom break. Eat. Interrogation. Bathroom break. Eat. Lights out. Repeat. The prison they kept us in was sound proof with no clue what occurred beyond that heavy door. So when a loud metal crash sounded after lights out all of us jumped.

"Doll!"

" _Bucky."_ I almost burst into tears at the sound of his voice. "What the hell are you doing here? You should have stayed away."

"Not a chance in hell Sunny." The sound of metal hitting against something violently came from in front of me. "Back up Doll, I don't want to hurt ya."

"He hasn't slept since you were taken Kee Kee. Give the man a break."

"Steve?" Glass shattered around me, I assume the barrier. Bucky's strength working its wonders. I stood for the first time in who knows how long. Pulled into a very familiar chest. My knees buckled softly as his smell overwhelmed me. "God if I'm asleep don't ever let me wake up." I prayed. A large hand ripped away at the cloth that kept me restrained. The fibers tore loudly as I laughed and cried. He slammed his face to mine. Lips hungry and desperate. I tried to pull him in as close as I could, but my arms hung limp at my sides. The uncomfortable pricks assaulted my skin as blood began to circulate normally. As we parted for air I immediately clawed at the blindfold.

"Keep your eyes closed Doll, I don't wantcha hurting yourself." his voice was warm and soft. Regretful as he tried to pull away my hands. "Helen's waitin' at the hideout with a new pair of goggles."

"They didn't take them off." I smiled brightly. He let me go and quickly ripped the cloth away without hesitation. I laughed, as the dull emergency lighting blinded me for a moment. Bucky's bulky form blocked most of it as my eyes adjusted. He came into focus, giant bags under his eyes, his scruff longer than it's been in ages, hair greasy. I pulled him to me again only to be stopped by Sam.

"We get it, you love each other. Suck face on the jet, we've got to move!" With that Buck swept me off my feet and onto his shoulder as we all began to run. I glanced around, eyes still unfocused after ages of darkness. I made out Sam's figure as well as Clint's. Wind whipped by and I was sure that had to be Pietro. By the time I was able to focus, we were already on a black jet, headed away from the prison. The second the hatch closed Buck was on me again. I just breathed him in. Alive again. He's my strength and weakness. Each time we are separated it shows that fact all the more. Tears pricked my eyes, a few leaked onto my shirt as well as we clung together. Shuttered gasps left us both. It wasn't clear where he started and I stopped. As it always should be. Even with the turbulence we stood strong.

"Kyra, you guys need to sit down. It's not safe." Steve's calm voice broke through our nirvana.

"We are approaching turbulence. Please strap in, for safety."

"King T'Challa?" I muttered as my eyes rose from Bucky's chest.

"We are going to Wakanda. The King has offered us all asylum." Steve answered. Bucky continued to bury his head into my neck. His lips worked mumbled prayers as he thanked the world for my safety. I'd have joined in if I believed in god at all. Buck lifted me and sat on a seat to the left. His arm secured me to his chest and I laughed, peppered kisses on every patch of skin I could reach. He returned the affection.

"Guys, I'm really going to be sick." Sam whined after several minutes.

"I haven't seen her in almost two weeks Birdboy. You don't like it? Don't look." Bucky's whole body tensed as he growled out.

"Down boy." I laughed in his ear.

"No one is ever taking you away from me again. I'll never let them take you again. You're never leaving me again. I won't let them take you." I couldn't even speak as I pulled him all the closer. I could hear the others conversations, but it was just noise. I focused on my heart as it pounded in his chest. Relaxed in the arm of the man I love I passed out.

Steve's POV

They both fell asleep within 20 minutes of the flight. Bucky hadn't slept a wink. Constantly panicked about her safety. Each time he closed his eyes, all he could see was their past. Her torture. No amount of words would reassure him. Now that they were together again the weight of the world was lifted and he could relax. Wanda was definitely worse for wear. Pietro kept her close. The twins didn't handle separation well either, he glanced repeatedly at Kyra and Bucky. The twins muttered to each other. Clint joined T'Challa in the cockpit. They discussed his travel arrangements. He understandably wanted to get back to his family as soon as humanly possible. Sam sat next to me, relatively quiet. Everyone just relieved to be out of there.

"How bad was it Sam?"

"It could have been a lot worse." he breathed out. "No physical torture, but Wanda and Kyra were tied up tight. They hardly spoke."

"Yeah…" I frowned at the two girls. "They are strong though. They'll be fine."

"Mmhmm, Sonic needs a good long run. Kid was hitting the damn walls."

"I can bet."

"I think it reminded them of their time you know where." I hummed in response. "Just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"We dropped it pretty hard tonight, huh?"

"Heh, that you did Rogers." Sam chuckled out. "How bad was he?"

"Didn't eat, didn't sleep. Hardly spoke. The usual."

"Her too." I glanced at him in worry. "They had to force food down her throat." Disgust filled me at the thought. A light snore broke the relative quiet. Bucky's head lulled to the right as the jet shifted slightly. Sam and I shared an amused look.

"They seem to feel better."

"At least someone does." Clint walked in.

"Hey Clint."

"Hey Cap."

"How long do you have to wait?"

"Three hours. T'Challa is heading there now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I told him about the kids and he changed course instantly."

"He's a good man." Clint agreed with me silently. "Don't be a stranger, alright?" Clint barely managed half a smirk. Shoulders slumped, exhaustion clear as day. You could see him count down the seconds till he got home.

We landed in the field outside of Clint's farm house. The tires had hardly touched the ground before he barreled out the jet. Lights flipped on throughout the house, feet clattered messily. Laura's cry of relief could be heard faintly.

"Hey punk, are we here?" Bucky's voice was rough from sleep. He had managed to lay the two of them across two seats. Kyra firmly sprawled on top of him. Sound asleep and drooling. I shook my head with a sad smile.

"Dropping off Clint at his house. Gonna take a quick break then be off again."

"L'right." he mumbled, still not awake. I took a few steps out of the jet and gazed at the forest all around the house. A whir stormed passed me and almost knocked me over.

"You did not see that coming?" Wanda asked softly. I turned her way. The bags under her eyes hadn't cleared up yet. "Ee has been dying for a run."

"I bet." We both quietly watched the silver blur that followed where Pietro had been. "We will all be safe in Wakanda."

"How can I go there Steve? After what I did?"

"It was an accident Wanda."

"Their families Steve, I took them away from their families. It started everything."

"Hey Wanda, this is not on you. Not alone anyway."

"The Captain is right Ms. Maximoff." T'Challa interrupted us. "It must be a great burden. The powers you have." His words hung heavily in the air. "It is clear the weight you carry. But we cannot undo the past. Only move forward." She couldn't meet his eyes. T'Challa gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "As the King of Wakanda, I welcome you to stay as long as you want. To train, prepare, learn, thrive." She reluctantly met his soft eyes. Doubt remained in hers, although T'Challa kept forgiveness clear in his gaze. She attempted a smile but only managed a grimace. It will take time, but with support she'll get there. Just like Kyra has and Bucky will. More Lights turned on as Clint brought Laura out. She welcomed us all with open arms. Cooper and Lyra were clung to Clint as he walked.

"Come in, please."

"Laura, I can't apologize enough."

"Nonsense Steve. Clint wouldn't have gone if he didn't believe in this. Besides, it's only been a month, he's been gone much longer before."

"Thank you for being so understanding." _Clint is a lucky guy._ She smiled and waved me off before she looked behind me.

"So where is the famous Kyra Stark? I can't wait to meet her."

"Umm, well she's on the plane." I paused, not sure how to explain. "But she's asleep…." She nodded for me to continue. "And if you try to wake her up Bucky may try to kill you." She looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't worry about it honey, they are a little codependent." Clint reassured her.

"A little?" Sam scoffed. "That's putting it mildly."

"And Bucky is the Winter..?" She let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yeah."

"But he isn't anymore!" I quickly interrupted. Buck had enough people scared of him. "He's harmless as long as you don't hurt Kyra."

"Mmmhmm, the person you really need to worry about is me." a soft but scratchy voice came from behind me. Kyra scowled as she rubbed at her face.

"Sorry for waking you dear." Laura cooed. Kyra hummed in response.

"You didn't," she pointed at Laura. "They left the hatch open and I got cold." She mumbled grumpily. "Where are we?"

"Clint's farm." Sam answered. She nodded with a yawn.

"You must be Laura then." Kyra took a few stumbled steps forward before Buck had her wrapped up.

"Easy Doll." she nuzzled back into his chest absentmindedly. He kept his eyes low and his left side turned away from us.

"Come in all of you, we don't have enough beds, but if you don't mind sharing, you're all welcome to stay." Buck hesitated. "You must be tired." Laura continued, voice soft and sweet.

"Exhausted." Kyra answered for everyone. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble that would be so wonderful." Laura smiled.

"We actually were just making a pit stop." I cut in.

"Key word in that sentence being ' _were_ '." Kyra spoke with authority. "I'm tired, I want to sleep. A bed would be preferred but I'll take a heap of blankets at this point." She lazily pointed at me while still draped against Buck. "You are exhausted Steve, so is Bucky, and I'm sure T'Challa doesn't want to fly us halfway around the world on his own." She blinked back at Laura. "Besides, I really would love to at least talk to Clint's family when I am slightly coherent." Laura smiled widely.

"Come on then, let's get you guys settled in. Try and keep it down a bit, Nathaniel is still asleep." A baby's wail cut through the quiet night air. "I stand corrected." she ground her teeth with a glare at her husband who now held all three of their children. "Come on everyone, follow me."

Kyra's POV

The sun seeped in through the curtains, dust floated in the air. The others were downstairs, their quiet conversations a gentle buzz in the background. The whole house just, hummed with happiness. I glanced around at the faded wallpaper. The lumpy bed. Kids' toys littered the entire house. There was a dusty musk that smelled like love, if that's possible.

"I want this." I broke our silence. We'd both woken up a little while ago, but neither of us were tempted to move. Even though the smell of pancakes that wafted up the stairs was heavenly. Frosty placed a kiss on my head as he pulled me closer with his one arm.

"That's a tall order Doll." His voice held regret.

"I know…" I frowned at the thought of all the people we had against us. I curled into his chest further, focused on his heartbeat. His breath. It didn't matter where we were or what we had, as long as he was with me anything would do.

"I wish I could give it to you Sunny." he said softly. "I'd give you the world if I could." I snorted.

"They can keep the world. It's a shit place anyway." With my chin on his peck I looked him right in the eye. "Full of horrible people who can't handle happiness. I don't want the world. I just want you and me. As cheesy as that is." He smiled softly.

"I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"Good." I nodded firmly. "Eternity would be terribly lonely otherwise." Frosty laughed as I laid back down to soak it all in. "I love you more than life itself." I breathed out. Frosty kissed my head again and squeezed me a little closer.

"You are my life." Somehow the sun shone brighter, the room radiated our joy. I don't think I've ever felt so tranquil in my entire life. We settled in the quiet and let it take over once more.

Sam had complained about our PDA last night and made snide comments about us 'getting it on'. Lust wasn't an option at this point. His arms, well arm, _thank you Tony…_ felt like relief. Freedom. It was so powerful that anything else seemed superfluous. The gentle murmurs from downstairs started to grow and I knew we'd have to leave our blissful bubble soon.

"Food?" I nudged his chest with my chin with a nod. Reluctant to leave, but my stomach was desperate for something. He got up first, his suit rumpled from sleep. The bags under his eyes were less noticeable now. He stretched his arm up, turned from side to side to work out the stiffness. He was so beautiful. I stared in awe at the masterpiece before me. His hair was tousled and tangled. The scruff on his chin was unruly. But with each movement his muscles rippled beneath his skin. He glowed as the sun kissed his skin. Entranced by his beauty I didn't notice he'd begun to speak until he grabbed my hand. Concern etched into his face. "Doll? You alright?" I smiled in reply. Gently cupped his face to pull him closer. Desperate to commit this moment to memory.

"You are so beautiful." tears pricked my eyes in disbelief as I gazed at the man in front of me.

"Doll…" he drawled out. "What'd I tell you about callin' me beautiful? You're hurtin' my ego." his cheeks flushed softly all the same.

"I don't know any other words. I just… You are. You are so stunning." The tears started to fall gently. He looked away embarrassed by my praise. "And kind. And strong. And god, I love you so m-much." his eyes snapped to mine as my voice broke.

"Darlin' don't cry..." he cooed. A sob escaped my lips and I threw myself forward. "Sunny, I hate it when you cry."

"I-I know I'm - I'm sorry I just..." unable to form a complete sentence I just clung to him tighter. "I love you so much." whispered it into his neck like a prayer. Tears poured from my eyes as he pulled me into his lap. I straddled his waist and sobbed into his chest. Too overwhelmed to speak.

"Sunny, you know I love you just as much." I sobbed into his chest again. "Doll, what can I do to make it better?" He asked slightly frantic.

"Nothing." I pulled away. "Nothing could possibly ever be better than this." I wiped away as many tears as I could. "I've never been so happy Buck. It's just… it's so much." No matter how much I swiped at my tears they wouldn't stop. He smiled in relief. "Sorry… I know it's a pretty silly reason to cry."

"As long as it's happy tears darlin' I won't worry."

"Not happy tears. Ecstatic tears. Overjoyed tears. Every positive adjective in existence tears." I leaned back into the crook of his neck as he chuckled.

Sam's POV

"I'm not waking them up."

"It's your house Barton." I argued, not interested in being Kyra and Barnes' wake up call.

"Hey man, can't you see I'm busy." he raised the jar of baby food in his hands for extra effect.

"Honestly you guys, I'll go wake them up." Laura huffed as she set down the spatula.

"No!" Clint shouted, he winced quickly as well. Steve, Clint and I all snapped our attention to the stairs. "You don't want to go up there."

"Clint…" Laura pushed her hip to the side, eye brow raised in confusion.

"Honey. Bucky is not a morning person."

"Plus vey are probably naked."

"You have no shame do you Maximoff?" I scoffed at him.

"Pietro. There are children present." Laura scolded from the kitchen.

"They did not have sex." Wanda cut in dismissively.

"How do you know?" she looked at Steve with a smirk.

"We would have heard them." Steve's face turned three shades of red. "Besides, they have been awake for an hour or so."

"Why did you not say sister?"

"Because Piet, they are being so sweet." The hearts almost shot out of Wanda's eyes as she cooed.

"Gross." Pietro and I said at the same time.

"Romantic." Wanda shot back indignantly. "You could stand to learn a thing or two brother." Pietro cursed in Russian before he stuffed a forkful of Wanda's pancakes into his mouth. She glared at him as he chewed loudly.

"Not really helping your case their Speedy." Kyra's happy voice came from the stairs. Everyone turned to greet the couple. Bucky stayed hidden behind Kyra as she replied for the both of them.

"Good morning! I'm glad you two are awake, these ones are eating me out of house and home." Laura swept in from the kitchen again.

"I hate to tell you Laura, but this one isn't going to be much better." Kyra joked as she nudged Bucky. The women all shared a laugh as Laura set down two plates filled to the brim with food.

"What do you prefer? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please." Bucky mumbled. Laura smiled brightly and went to grab him a cup. Kyra smiled at him like he was the greatest being in existence. He slowly started to eat his eggs. Kyra tucked in as well. Everyone was finished bar Wanda who continued to nurse her coffee. Clint's kids ran in a few minutes later and stopped in their tracks. Eyes trained on Bucky. _This could end badly._

"Mommy! His arm is gone!" the little girl screamed in horror.

"Lyra!" Clint scolded instantly. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I think I stopped breathing. I looked at Barnes expectantly. He simply set his fork down before he crumpled a little. He folded in on himself in an attempt to be a small as possible. A difficult task since he's 6 foot tall and at least 300 pounds of muscle. Kyra kissed his missing shoulder repeatedly in reassurance, I don't know what good it did though. I felt bad for the guy. I usually can't stand him. But in this moment, it's clear just how much pain he's in.

"He was in an accident." Steve broke the quiet gently. Lyra's eyes were wide as she continued to stare. Steve got down on one knee so they were eye to eye. "His name is Bucky and he saved my life."

"He saved you?" The little boy cut in. Steve nodded. "But you're Captain America."

"That makes him pretty great then huh?" The two children nodded repeatedly but Bucky didn't move. Laura shooed them out of the room. Kyra focused on Bucky.

"Don't lie to those kids Punk." Bucky muttered.

"I didn't." Steve stated with finality. Kyra continued to fuss over Bucky.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Are we leaving soon?" All eyes moved from Steve to Bucky.

"Whenever you are ready." Buck nodded again, he kissed Kyra's forehead and left the room. Gaze firmly focused on the floor. Kyra put her head in her hands as soon as she heard the door to their bedroom click shut.

"I'm so sorry." Kyra waved Laura's apology off.

"Don't be, they are just kids…" her voice sounded just as broken as his. Wanda reached her hand across the table and said something in Russian to Kyra. They nodded between each other. "Do you need any help with the dishes Laura?" Kyra grabbed plates and stacked them as she moved around the table.

"That would be really great. Thank you." Laura said softly.

"I will 'elp too." Wanda announced.

"Heh, you von't be much 'elp in there sister." Pietro muttered under his breath. He shrieked a second later as a shoe whacked him firmly on the head. "Проклятье женщина!"

"Language!" Laura, Kyra, Wanda and Clint all shouted. Steve looked confused.

"What did he say?"

"A bad language word." Clint clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Cap, we got you covered on the PG filter while you are here." he laughed and moved back to the living room. The tension no longer hung in the air as Steve's face flushed and he crossed his arms.

Two hours later everyone was fed showered and packed up. Bucky hadn't said two words since the outburst at breakfast. He retreated to the jet as soon as possible. Steve's got eyes on Barnes, while I've got eyes on Kyra. It was decided that Wanda and Pietro would stay with Clint and his family. Wanda's guilt wouldn't let her set foot in Wakanda. The prison. Those bastards fucked her up bad. No amount of reassurance could clear her fear. And Pietro wouldn't leave his sister for anything. Lang will be shipped back home somehow, I don't know or care about the details, Fury will get it taken care of. Kyra's shoulders were tense as she kept the fake smile plastered on. I think only Clint and I noticed. He gave me a silent command, _keep it to yourself._ We shared a bro hug, kept things as light as we could. Wanda walked away before the plane even took off. Pietro wrapped Kyra up in a big hug and spun her around before he placed a kiss on her forehead. She turned the brightness up on her smile. Steve called us into the jet and we took off.

Barnes was settled in a dark corner of the ship, Kyra stayed at the window as long after the farm had disappeared. Steve tried to coax Bucky out of his dark corner.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's more comfortable in the dark Rogers?" Kyra asked, voice hard. I looked at her in surprise.

"He doesn't have to be in the dark anymore. He needs to know that."

"He does." she snapped. "Why don't you _respect_ his choice for once?"

"What the hell Kyra?" Steve asked shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Everything is perfect."

"Kyra what the-"

"Captain, can you take the wheel?"

"I can." she volunteered instantly. T'Challa rose a brow Kyra kept his gaze. Her glare challenged him to look elsewhere.

"Come, I will show you the controls." she walked to the cockpit quickly. Steve walked to my side.

"Did she say anything?" he asked in His worried mom voice.

"She hasn't said a word." he stepped forward. "You're hovering Steve, give them some space, huh?" he slumped down onto the seat across the plane.

"Bucky wants to go back into Cryo." he muttered softly as he carded his fingers through his hair.

"Does she know?"

"Based on that attitude, I'd say yes." he took a deep breath. "Bucky doesn't get it-"

"No wonder she's pissed." Steve looked at me confused. "He's choosing to leave her."

"How about you two _hens_ cluck some other time." Kyra's voice came out from the cockpit. "We can hear you." the door to the cockpit slid open and closed. T'Challa walked out. Steve stood up to go in there but T'Challa stopped him.

"Captain, I would give Ms. Stark time if I were you."

"No you don't understand she needs-"

"Leave her be Punk." Bucky's voice was quiet and final. No one had any other choice.

Bucky's POV

Steve's words echoed in my head as I watched from the shadows.

" _Buck, you spend all that time going crazy missin' her, then the minute you get her back you wanna go back under?"_

" _I can't give her what she wants."_

" _You. She wants you. Seems pretty simple to me pal"_

" _It's not, I could have killed her Steve. Those, those damn words…. That girl… Clint's girl, she screamed, and the first thing I did was reach for a gun Steve."_

" _What?"_

" _I need to get this shit out of my head, and until I do I'm a danger to everyone. Including Kyra."_

" _You're hurting her more by leaving. You have to know that."_

" _We wouldn't be on the run if it weren't for me. She wouldn't have been taken if it wasn't for me. I am not enough."_

" _You're her everything Buck. She can lose everyone"_

" _She is losin' everyone punk. Because of me. And she ain't gonna be happy about it either. I've hurt her so much..."_

" _Yeah, just lay some more on there. What the heck?"_

I walked up to the cockpit about an hour later. Kyra sat in the pilot's seat her eyes glanced at the controls constantly.

"I know why you want to go back in." she said before I could even sit down. "I call you Frosty for a reason." she gave a pathetic smirk. "I just… I don't want to lose you. And I know it's your choice and I need to respect it because we've both had that option taken away from us for too damn long." Tears started to pour from her eyes. She lifted her hands from the controls and began to wave them around as she spoke. "But I'm going to miss you so much. And I'll be alone. And I can't go back under." I jumped forward but the plane stayed stable as she continued. "I _can't._ So then I'll be awake and alone, staring at your frozen statue. And… fuck that's so selfish... but God I just…" her breaths started to come into short pants. She opened her mouth repeatedly but no sound came out. I grabbed her face in my hand and turned her. Gently. Tears leaked all over as she nuzzled into my touch. "I love you. I love you so damn much that it _hurts_. This isn't normal. Loving someone _this much._ "

"I wouldn't know Doll. Besides, we both stopped being normal a _long_ time ago."

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "I can see the guilt. I'm making you feel guilty about all of this and I should just be there and support you."

"Sunny, _darlin_." I pushed a kiss onto her forehead and pulled her in close.

"I'll just need to find a way to keep busy. That's all." her voice was fractured. She tried to pull away but the grip I had on the back of her head tightened. I stared hard into her eyes. She flickered from broken and scared to tough and brave. "We need to find you a new arm anyway. I may not be Tony, but I am a Stark. It will take me a while, but that'll give me something to do at least. I'll need help of course. But T'Challa mentioned that they have one hell of a library. And so-" My lips cut her chatter short. More tears fell as she pressed further into my chest. My hand moved down her spine as she latched on. She hiked up her legs instinctively. We moved until there wasn't a breath of air between us.

"Another hand would make these situations a little less strenuous." I chuckled once we both pulled away for air. She let out an exasperated whine. "Come on Doll, I know you are still tired."

"I am, but I don't know if a nap is going to do any good."

"How about cuddles huh?" I nuzzled into her neck. "Think that'll help?" she pulled back with a resigned nod.

"I hate emotions." she breathed. "They are exhausting."

"Yeah, they are."

"A week long solo infiltration mission was easier than this!" she whined. I kissed just below her ear as she tucked in. I sat us down and she instantly attached her head to my chest. I started to hum our song, to calm her down. I can't put more people at risk. Until those words are gone. Until I finally get those bastards out of my head, I'm a danger to everyone. I know Sunny knows that. She's the only one alive who could possibly understand. But it goes both ways. I'm the only one alive who could possibly understand her as well. "I'll be okay." she breathed after several minutes. "I won't be happy about it. But I'll be okay. I know how much it means to you."

"It ain't fair."

"But that's life." She placed a firm kiss on my cheek before she burrowed back into my chest.

"I love you." She sat up quickly and turned to look me in the eyes.

"James, I know. I love you too. Heart and soul. Alright?" I nodded as she pulled my face closer. "I just love you a little too much. I don't want you not by my side. Ever." she bit her lip slightly. "Like ever for the rest of forever." a slight smile on her lips. Her fingers traced the sides of my face as she gazed over my every feature. I'd never felt more important or perfect in then in that moment. Her eyes mapped me out like a masterpiece. Something awe inspiring and grand. Something priceless. The wonder and amazement dropped from her face as she met my eyes again "Just don't go under right away, please?"

"Corse Doll." Her eyes lit back up and she relaxed onto my chest once more. A few minutes later her breaths evened out and she snored softly. Sam and Steve weren't around, so it was just me and my thoughts. _She doesn't want me to go, I know that, but Steve and Sam will watch her. I know they'll keep her safe and as happy as possible. Plus, now I don't have to worry about that Sovikian punk tryin' to steal my girl. I wish that Wanda had come though. Sunny's really keen on her. It'll work out. It has to. Plus, she'll be busy working to find a cure with T'Challa, and building an arm. It'll work out. It will. Even if it doesn't we've dealt with worse._

* * *

Greetings all! Here is chapter 28. I'm trying to work in more fluffy moments. Let me know how I did please. I've got tunnel vision on this chapter, so if something doesn't make sense, please point it out, I've missed it in my editing. I've updated the One Shot Series that pairs with this book as well. I'll try and get on top of updating that one more. As always let me know what you think.

Have a good week! ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Sam's POV**

Bucky has been under for about a month now. To say Kyra is miserable would be an understatement. She is showing her true Stark colors. She eats, sleeps and lives in the lab T'Challa has set up for her. Fury gave Kyra plans for a new arm for Bucky. She has been working nonstop since. Steve has to force her to shower, which is really gross. A few Wakandan techs have been helping and I think it's coming along nicely. They however are having a hell of a time figuring out how to rework Bucky's brain and clear out all the trigger words HYDRA implanted. I'm 99% sure the only reason Kyra eats and sleeps is because Bucky would be pissed if she didn't. Their codependency is intense. I half expected her to curl up into a ball and want to die the second he went under. Her smiles aren't genuine anymore, but she's plucking along. Helen has informed us that Kyra should be clear to take her goggles off any day now. It will help immensely in the future. They stick out like a giant shiny metal arm.

T'Challa keeps a new station opened for Steve and I. Stuff back home has gone from bad to worse. The news is doing what they do best, fueling the people with fear. A few younger super kids managed to cause a neighborhood to blow up, an elementary school being the biggest hit target. It was the absolute last straw for the public. Now on top of the Accords there's a huge push to lock up anyone who isn't registered. People have been disappearing, with the anger showing on each broadcast I won't be surprised if they start hunting everyone down soon. Tony's tried to keep it together a bit, but people are pissed, it's damn near impossible to control that kind of rage.

It's hard to imagine the Red Skull being behind all of this .it's clear there's something bigger going on. No one seems to be able to step away from the anger and see the bigger picture. Then again, who would believe that the Red Skull, terror of World War 2 and founder of HYDRA, the world's largest terrorist organization, is alive? Hell, I'm having problems believing it. Might be because I really don't want to though. Steve is keeping in contact with Clint. Checking in periodically. It seems Wanda is worse than we thought. She won't speak, wakes up screaming and with objects flying around her room almost every night. Pietro and she are sharing a bed because he's the only one able to keep her calm enough to not hurt herself. _SHIELD did that. The 'good guys'._ It's got Steve and I more pissed off about the Government control that's being shoved down the throats of enhanced people around the world. Whatever Tony was trying to avoid is happening anyway. I wonder if he realizes it.

"Hey Sam. What's new?" Steve was glistening with sweat. Panting as well. He'd been hitting the gym hard. The worry creased on his face never eased up.

"Nothing good." turning back to the TV, my grimace deepening. "They found some more bodies."

"What the hell were those kids thinking?"

"It was for some kind of a reality TV show. I guess."

"That's _disgusting_."

"This is going to get really bad. For everyone"

"It already is." His voice was weary.

"How's she?"

"She ate a full three eggs and toast."

"How do you do it?"

"Threaten to tell Bucky on her."

"She'll do anything for him."

"That she will." We fell into some kind of a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. I guess we are both so tired, heads too full with all our own worries.

"How do you think she really is?" the question had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"There's no telling." his voice hung in the air. "I wish Wanda would have come. Kyra really needs her. Just for emotional support."

"With how bad Clint says she is, Wanda would probably do more harm than good." his nod was the only response. "I never expected Kyra to be so good at building things. That's always been Tony's thing."

"That's probably why. With a genius like Tony Stark as your brother, what's the point in even trying? He'd do everything for her."

"Yeah, the plans Fury sent are complex. She's been working on it for a while."

"Lang is an engineer, do you want to pull him back in?" Steve's concern was clear. I can't help but wonder if his worry is for Kyra or Bucky.

"No, He needs to stay close to his little girl. Besides Kyra can figure it out, she just needs more time." I reassured. "It's not like Barnes is going anywhere. You hear about Maria Hill?"

"What about her?"

"She's the new Acting Director of Shield."

"That's a great _plan_."

"It gets better." Steve's skeptical glare met mine. "They're talking about _'bringing super people to justice._ '"

" _Dammit…_ "

"I think we need to head stateside for a while Steve." _How can I spin this?_ "Look, we know Kyra is safe here. Plus, how much are we really helping her? She shuts us out at every turn."

"I promised Buck I'd stay with her."

"I know. I was there, but this is getting worse than anyone could have imagined."

"You should go Steve." Kyra's voice caused us both to jump. "I know I haven't been in the best way, but…. the world _needs_ Captain America right now. Whether they like it or not. They're imprisoning innocent people just for helping those in need. It's bullshit. Bucky and I are safe and sound here."

"Kyra, I."

"Go. Both of you. I know it seems like I've been off in my own world, but I've been keeping tabs on all this bullshit. What happens if the hero's across the world start to get involved? We called that fight with Tony bad. Steve this is way past ridiculous." Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I swear on my mother's grave that I will eat three meals a day. I will sleep a minimum of 5 hours each 24 hours. I'll shower, I'll get it together Steve. This shit… this is part of why I want to get him back as soon as possible. I don't feel safe Steve. I'm… I'm _fucking scared_. I can't imagine how people back home feel." Steve's shoulders fell in defeat.

"Sam, we'll pack up soon alright."

"I'll contact Fury to let him know." Kyra said with a sad smile.

"You've been in touch with Fury?" Laughing she looked at me in disbelief.

"Who do you think has been helping me?" She began walking back to the lab, a new purpose in her step.

"I hoped this fight had ended." Steve ground out, sounding more exhausted than I'd ever heard him. "There's going to be casualties."

"Probably. This is War Steve. A legitimate war. At least we can fight back."

"Let's get to it." A fresh resolve on his face as well. I followed two steps behind, like always.

 **Kyra's POV**

"Fury, I need you to get transport to America set up." Not bothering with pleasantries as soon as Nick answered my call.

"Kyra, it's not safe for you." Rolling my eyes at his assumption.

"It's for Steve and Sam. We've heard about how bad it's getting."

"The news isn't telling the whole story I'm afraid."

"Do they ever?" Nick began to laugh at my question.

"I guess not." I sent him a side smirk before returning to my work. "How's the arm coming?"

"Better than I thought it would. It's actually responding."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. This was always Tony's thing." Waving my hand around the mess of a lab.

"That doesn't mean you aren't able to do the same."

"Thanks Nick." I gave him a soft smile.

"You sound just like your Mother, Kyra." My eyes met his gaze instantly. The screen flickering softly. Heart clenching at the thought of my mother. "She'd be ridiculously proud of you."

"She always hated when Tony and I fought." my voice was small and frail.

"This isn't between just the two of you." using the same voice he'd scold me with when I was young. "Besides, the Red Skull is working behind the scenes." his pause made me look back at the screen. "It appears he's got help as well."

"That doesn't sound good." I set my tools aside to focus solely on Nick.

"It isn't." his face left the screen for a second. I could hear paper shuffling slightly. "Have you heard of A.I.M.?"

"Yeah they kidnapped Pepper a few years back. Performed some experiments on her."

"Yeah, they were run by Aldrich Killian."

"He hit on Pepper."

"Among other things."

"Tony said he exploded. Don't tell me he's back."

"No, he is very dead. They have a new boss now. His name is Aleksander Lukin."

"Lukin? Didn't he run the Red Room?" Nick laughing at my question.

"You do pay attention. I didn't expect you to pick up on that."

"Natasha had some panic attacks. His name slipped out." his smile dropping quickly. Furrowing my brows in confusion I tried to sort through the new information. "This doesn't make sense. Men like that are too power hungry to have a partner, or answer to anyone."

"I agree, which is why it's so alarming it seems they are working together." Fury paused. "There's more."

"What now?"

"Crossbones is alive."

"What!" Screaming at the top of my lungs, jaw hanging to the floor. Nick sat patiently waiting for me to finish. I began to pace in front of the screen. "He blew himself up." Waving my arms wildly. "Steve was right there. He had the man's _guts_ stuck on his uniform!"

"I don't know how he managed to, but he did it."

" _Jesus_." Looking away from the screen running my hands over my knotted hair, I fell back into my chair.

"That's not all either."

"Fury, I don't know how much more happy news I can take. Seriously."

"It's better to know then-"

"To live in ignorance I know. Just, give me a minute." yanking the hair tie from the back of my head my wavy hair pooled around my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it repeatedly, trying to calm down. Breathing in and out slowly. "Okay, hit me with it."

"The Red Skull has a daughter."

"What poor demented soul would have sex with a man like that…? Oh my god I'm picturing it… change subject. Change Subject!"

"She goes by the name Sin."

"Sin? Seriously… that is so not creative."

"Are you really criticizing her name choice?"

"Are you really surprised?" I bit back.

"Nice to see you've got some sass back."

"Yeah you're rubbing off on me." We were quiet for a bit, turning back to Bucky's arm to kill time until Fury decides what he wants to say next.

"I'm surprised you haven't worked on his arm before."

"I might have," soldering a few connections, "I still don't remember everything." I didn't look up from my work. "The bad memories are so much more prevalent than the good ones."

"I'm guessing all the good ones revolve around Barnes?" his teasing voice making a small smile appear.

"He is the star of every one of them, yes."

"I'm surprised you were so willing to forgive him."

"You shouldn't be." glancing back at the screen. Holding his gaze with authority. "They controlled me the same way" turning away with a shrug. "Or tried to." A frown set deep in my soul. "I know better than anyone, when they've got their claws in you, there's nothing but your target. You're nothing but a tool." The hollow feeling in my stomach made a comeback. The bitter regret I always managed to feel. "All the more reason to want to wipe them from the face of the earth."

"It's not going to be easy." laughing loudly I smirked at the screen.

"Hi, my name is Kyra Stark, have we met? I love defying expectations, breaking the rules and long walks on the beach"

" _Kyra_."

"Nick. If you think for one second that the risks are going to hold me back, you're out of your mind." The light tone from my voice fading with each word. "I already walked away from Tony, from Natasha, from Rhodey. I'm not just here for Bucky. I'm here because this is right."

"Would you leave him?" Nick's voice was serious and cold. " _Could_ you leave him?"

"I've done it before." my voice was small and broken. But a fury burned in my heart. "If it means we're closer to getting rid of HYDRA…" my voice broke. Turning back to the screen. "This is war Nick, I know that."

"I know you do." He let his exhaustion creep into his voice. It's nice, knowing you're not breaking alone. "I promise Kyra, I'll do everything I can to make sure you two stay together."

"Good, because I'll be miserable without him." Turning back to my robotic puzzle piece. Trying to shake the memories with quick wit. "He's my happiness."

"That's not healthy Kyra, you have to know that."

"I really don't care about healthy Nick. My brother is leading the charge to hunt down innocent people around the world because they are different, stronger, enhanced, whatever you want to call it. The rest of my family? They're in hiding. Or worse… He's the best part of my life Nick, I don't expect you to understand, but you have to respect that."

"I'm sorry, Kyra, for everything. I know what he means to you."

"He's my everything Nick."

"I just don't want you to give up if he's one of the casualties." He ignored my statement. Voice pleading. "We lost you once."

"That girl, never came back, and you know it."

"Agree to disagree." he smiled softly. "I'll get that transport together and call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Nick."

"Anytime Kee Kee." He cut the video feed leaving me in silence. Looking around at the messy lab with a frown. Plans were everywhere, along with my soldering gun, wire cutters, scrap metal. T'Challa had donated Vibranium to build Bucky's arm. It was starting to come together. _Tony would have had this done in a day and a half._ A bitter voice sounded in the back of my head. _Yeah, well Tony's an asshole, besides, I'm making it with love…. I don't know if the same stigma applies to robotics as it does to homemade gifts. Then again, not many people could even hope to build a working animatronic arm._

 _Focus Kyra._

With a firm shake of my head, I began to glare down at the metal arm in front of me. Quickly bunching up my hair at the top of my head and, securing it with a hairband. I lowered my safety goggles as I lit the blowtorch again.

 **Steve's POV**

I spent a lot of time watching Kyra on the security screens. She didn't like my hovering, with the cameras I was able to watch her without her knowing. _God that sounds creepy._

"Back again Captain?" Turning to the new King with a bow of my head and a sheepish smile.

"I promised Buck I'd keep an eye on her."

"She is well protected Captain Rogers."

"I know that, it's just…"

"I understand. It gives you peace of mind. That is a rare thing to come by these days."

"It is…" We stood in silence. "Sam and I will be leaving for the States soon."

"Are you sure that is wise?" His diplomatic voice never wavering. I turn and answer him immediately.

"No. But it's what needs to be done." T'Challa smiled.

"The right decision is never the easy one."

"Story of my life." A grim smile on my lips as my eyes lose their focus.

"You are a brave man." T'Challa brought me back to the present.

"No, just a stupid kid from Brooklyn who doesn't know when to give up."

"It is a good thing then. Because that is what the world seems to need." He hit my shoulder gently. "I will be happy to help."

"Thank you, your highness, but plans have already been arranged." with a nod and a practiced smile T'Challa took his leave.

"Good luck to you Captain Rogers."

"And to you, your highness." He shook my hand firmly before walking from the room. Leaving me to stare at Kyra as she melted the strongest metal on earth. She still manages to be graceful even when yielding a blowtorch. _Probably a good thing._

"I thought I'd find you here." Sam's voice was lighter than usual. I knew him better than that he was forcing it. "Jesus, is that a blow torch?"

"Yep."

"I'd be worried about her playing with fire like that."

"She hasn't burned herself yet." a snort was his response.

"I thought they'd already made all the pieces for his arm and she just needed to put them together."

"I thought so too. Apparently one of the pieces wasn't good enough for her."

"Yeah I guess." A comfortable quiet fell between us as we stood watching Kyra work. "Are you going to try and get ahold of Sharon when we get stateside?" Sam's voice wasn't teasing like it usually is. It was heavy and sober.

"Probably not, it'll just put her in more danger."

"You should get ahold of her Steve. Who knows when you'll have another chance?"

"She's still a SHEILD agent. She could lose her job."

"Yeah because her job is _so_ much more important to her then you are."

"We haven't even been on a real date." _Only because I never asked her._

"And whose fault is that?" He took a breath before continuing. "Life is too short Cap."

"You do know I'll be 100 years old in July, right?"

"Only 100? I thought you were at least 108."

"Hardy har har."

"Better get you a walker soon." I sent him a side glare.

"I out run you without even trying Wilson." Sam snorted meeting my cheeky grin with a glare of his own. Muttering about _"Stupid Super Soldiers"_ before he left the room. Turning back to the screens, hitting the a few keys to switch the video feed to Bucky's room. He was still standing in the tube. Frozen in time. He's so lucky. He gets to sit there and hide. Just close his eyes and ignore all the hell that's sprouting up everywhere. _He's been tortured for the last 70 years, the man deserves a break._ Pinching my nose in frustration and guilt. This is all going to come to a head soon, and it's going to be explosive. _You'd think people would have learned, after the war. This is the second Holocaust I've had to fight. I never wanted this. When I signed up. I just wanted to help my country. And I have. I've given them everything, only to be turned against. Restrained and controlled like a tool. Charged as a criminal because I believe in the American way. Because I believe in freedom. Because I defend the constitution._ With a deep breath I slump into the chair in front of the screens. Letting my act slip, even just for a minute. _I'm stuck on the ropes, I just need someone to help pull me back. I need a break too. I'm only a man. As much as the world needs me to be more._ My eyes flicker to my frozen best friend. I hoped once I got Bucky back he'd be able to help me carry the weight. But he can barely carry his own. _At least he has Kyra. I want to be selfish, just once. Happy, loved._

"Stevie." Kyra's voice broke the silence, causing me to jolt up right. Eyes darting to the screen, she was staring into the camera. "I need your Super Soldier muscles." A bitter smile fell on my lips. _At least I'm good for something._ Before the serum, I wanted to be useful. Needed. Strong. Now, everyone wants me. _Careful what you wish for._

Leaving the room quickly heading to the lab. It smelled like hot metal, causing a flicker of war to pass my eyes, the soft sound of a bomb exploding in the distance. A loud curse came from the corner, bringing me out of my memory. Kyra was their wearing a heavy work suit, seemingly scolding the metal component she was working with. Like it would understand her. _She's off her nut._

"What do you need help with Kee Kee?" she spun around nearly dropping the red hot shoulder cap on her tongs.

"Christ on a cracker Steven. Don't do that."

"Christ on a cracker?" a large smile split my face.

"Don't judge me, I'm tired and frustrated."

"Why don't you take a nap then Kyra?"

"It's not that kind of tired." she frowned. With a shake of her head she turned back to the forge. "Alright. I need you to come here and channel your inner Thor."

"Alright" Stepping forward skeptically "I doubt the lightning bit will work though." Her tired eyes met mine with a genuine smile. The first one in a long time.

"Luckily I just need you to swing the hammer. My arms are both jelly."

"That I can do."

"Great, now, I need you to hit right here," pointing to the curve of the shoulder blade with another set of tongs. "You're going to hold this handle." gesturing next to the left where a metal rod sat. "The sphere at the end will let you shape the metal."

"I just hit it with the metal sphere?"

"No, you put the sphere against the hot metal, then hit the end of the rod with the hammer. It's luckily got a nice handle so it's hard to hit yourself. But it's not impossible, so be careful."

"You got it."

"Take the gloves just to be careful."

"Why are you making a new one?"

"The specs were off by about 1.5 centimeters, the arm wouldn't be waterproof. It would collect dust and debris. Bucky has been electrocuted enough because of that damn thing. It needs to fit together perfectly."

"That makes sense." Kyra sat in a nearby chair watching as I began to pound into the metal. We sat in a comfortable silence, after a few minutes it seem she was starting to doze off. I don't know how; the clang of the metal was hurting my ears. _"Yeah, a nap sure isn't going to help."_ muttering softly, careful not to wake her. The fact that she fell asleep naturally was a miracle in itself. I kept hammering away, keeping a close eye on the plans Kyra had laid out. Just banging out a natural curve to the joint. It was honestly kind of nice. A productive stress reliever. Helping Buck and beating the crap out of something. No wonder she's been so focused on this. To the left a screen clicked on, showing the face of one Nicholas J Fury.

"Kyra." his voice clicked on, the same tone it always had been, strictly business.

"She's asleep Nick, what do you need?"

"Cap? I'm surprised to see you."

"I should be the one saying that Nick. Could have used your help for quite a few things lately."

"I work better in the shadows."

"Old habits die hard I guess."

"That they do. As you clearly know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't save the world on your own Rogers. You're going to die trying." I glare right into the camera.

"He's not alone Nick." Kyra broke the tension, a small yawn squeaking out as she stretched. "Is the transport ready?"

"It will be in 48 hours. You'll need to get them to an abandoned airfield about 300 clicks to the north."

"T'Challa will be happy to help with that." Kyra's voice still heavy with sleep. She began to roll her head around. "I want the best care kit you can find for them both Nick. We don't know what they're walking into."

"Kyra this isn't my first Rodeo."

"Mmmmm. When's the flight arrive?"

"It doesn't. There will be a rope ladder dropped, a five minute window to climb the ladder."

"Sounds just like the good old days." I mused

"I've messaged you the coordinates, be there at 23:00 ready to run Rogers."

"Will do."

"Sam is going to be _thrilled_." Kyra began laughing after he clicked off. "You'll just have to throw him over your shoulder and carry him to the plane."

"I'm sure he'd _love_ that."

"No, but I sure would." she kept chuckling with tired eyes. "How's that shoulder coming?"

"You tell me." Stepping aside to let her see. She began to walk around the poker, glancing closely at the metal.

"Put the shoulder down, then grab it for me, buy right here." she pointed to the straighter end. I did as she said. She grabbed a tiny hammer, and a small ball join, then slid the ball joint into the curve of the shoulder. Gently tapping the metal.

"Kyra what are you-"

"Shh, I'm checking it."

"How?"

"By listening, now _shhhhh_!" she hit all over the blade, the metal was still red hot, but she didn't seem to care much. Nodding in approval many times. "Great, put it in the cooling bucket." she lifted the lid to a giant metal barrel. I did as instructed, the metal filling the room with steam instantly. Blinding me and scalding my face.

"A warning would have been nice."

"Sorry, I can't even really feel it anymore, I kind of forgot."

"That's not good Kyra." brushing off my warning with an unconcerned shrug, she started to clean up. Grabbing the tongs from me, then moving the blade up and down, swishing around the water. "So, how were you checking?"

"Oh, that, I listened. If it's a snug fit, it will sound solid when you hit it, but if there's space, it will ting a little bit with a tiny echo. It's something you have to focus on to hear."

"Who taught you that?"

"My dad…" a soft sad smile. "He tried to teach me this stuff when I was younger, but I was a slow learner and he didn't have time."

"He was a busy man."

"That he was. He liked work better than being with us most of the time." she said softly. "I don't think Tony really cared that Dad died. They had a volatile relationship."

"I've heard. Then again, they are extremely similar."

"Yeah it's hard having two egos that size in the same room." Kyra's soft laugh fading quickly. "He made time for me though, as much as he could. God, I don't even know why I'm bringing this up. It's just going to make me cry." she shook her head trying to fight off the memories.

"Is there anything I can do Kee Kee?" her eyes were glossy as she met my soft gaze. Sniffing she shook her head.

"I want Frosty." a small sad smile on her face. I gave her a half smile. "I want my family back." she began to shake softly. "I want this crap to stop. It just- it needs to stop S-Steve." her legs buckling as she crashed to the floor. My eyes widened in panic. She was breaking. "I want my brother to-to love me. A-and I want to be able to go h-home. I w-want to feel safe." her voice broke as tearless sobs cut up her words. Wrapping her up in my arms as best I could. She turned and looked at me with rage in her eyes. "I want those bastards dead. I _need_ them dead Steve." she shook her head. "They won't stop until they are dead." muttering sadly, she began to rock back and forth. Pulling her into my chest like I would when she had a nightmare in the tower. Before we found Bucky. She hadn't broken like this in a while, at least I hadn't seen it if she had. _A person can only take so much_. She's had to take more than anyone should. She's the one hurt the most by this war. Her family is split down the middle. She can be angry. Disagree with them. But in the end, she loves everyone. And she's got a front row seat to watch us destroy each other.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better Kyra."

"I don't know if it will ever get better Steve, I really don't. I can't even remember what better is." Looking haunted as she spoke.

"What can I do?" my soft voice hopeful. Just trying to do something. Anything.

"Call that girl."

"Girl?"

"The blonde, she helped us."

"Sharon?"

"Sure, her." Nodding absentmindedly at my question. Groaning I pulled away.

"Did Sam put you up to this?"

"No, I haven't talked to Sam yet. I just… I see the way you look at me and Bucky sometimes Steve. He doesn't notice, but I do. She could be your best girl."

"That didn't work out so great last time."

"Then try again." her voice stronger now.

"She'll be in danger."

"I don't think there is a single safe person on this planet." A bitter laugh leaving her lips. "Go get your girl Rogers, before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"You waited too long once, don't make the same mistake. She deserves that much don't you think?" Frowning at her comment.

"I just, don't want to lose her."

"You aren't protecting her by staying away. You're hurting her. Trust me _, I_ _know_." her voice turning sour as she began to stand.

"Buck's doing what he thinks is best."

"I know," she said firmly. "And he's _wrong_." her voice broke softly.

"You need to sleep."

"It won't work."

"Then try again." Mocking her. She looked up at me with a frown. I stood, carrying her with me.

"I will if you will." she bit out stubbornly. "I need some good. Something good has to come out of this Stevie. There's so much bad. I need something good." I smiled softly as she started to blink her eyes slowly.

"It's a promise Kee Kee." humming out a muffled _'good'_ as she slipped into unconsciousness. Sam raised his eyebrow as we passed him in the hallway. _'She's fine'_ He began to follow us after us. She didn't stir the whole walk, and I was reluctant to set her down. Sam saw my inner conflict and pulling the covers off her bed. His head jerked at me to get in. It didn't feel right, it was completely innocent, but if Buck woke up and saw us, he'd tear me limb from limb. But she was asleep, deeply. For the first time since Buck went under. Sam pulled a chair over to the bed and settled in. _I guess we are both camping out with Kyra tonight._ Kicking off my shoes, I set her down as carefully as I could, pulling the covers up and tucking her in. I laid on top of the comforter, she turned into my chest instantly. I smiled sadly. She's right. I want this. I want my best girl.

"Sam," I breathed out.

"What's up Cap?"

"You've got people you trust in DC?"

"Several."

"Ask around for Sharon." he smirked softly and nodded quietly before laying back in the chair. _I'm not making the same mistake again._

* * *

Hello all! Sorry for the delay. I've had this written for a while but was struggling with actually _editing_ it. This week has been filled to the brim with wonderful news in my world, so I decided to channel that energy into finally getting this up for you guys. Life is getting busy, so I can't promise when the next update will be, but it is coming. As always let me know what you think!

Till next time. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Here's chapter 30 take 2. The original post was 3,496 words. This one is a little longer. I added a special section for all of you to enjoy.

This chapter is rated HD for _Hot Daymn!_ Not for innocent minds. You've been warned.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Kyra's POV**

Watching Sam and Steve walk out of the compound was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had been shutting them out. Focused only on Bucky's arm. The disaster the world was turning into. But the option was always there to walk out and talk to them. Now it's not. I couldn't go with them to the airtight. It was too dangerous, plus they were taking a one way kind of a trip. Planning to abandon the car in the woods surrounding the field. Sam tried to joke around, but nothing really worked. I kept my usual fake smile on for them though. They needed that. Besides, I could pretend to be okay for an hour or so. I promised I'd take care of myself. And I'll probably keep it. I am a Stark, like it or not. We have a tendency to loose ourselves in our work.

All of the plates that make up the shell of Bucky's arm have been finished. Now I just need to attach all of the ball joints. Lube everything. Connect all the wires. And test it. Then I'll have absolutely nothing to do. T'Challa has been looking into how to reverse mind control. It's kind of a crap shoot though. Plus he does have a Kingdom to run. I tried looking into some of it. The details made me freak out. I nearly through the laptop across the room after I read a few articles. The information was all stolen from HYDRA. You get the most accurate information right from the source. Well, it was a little too accurate. I stumbled across a failed attempt to test out the machine. They went into great detail to describe how the subject was boiled from the inside out. I was sick instantly, they even had the audacity to add pictures. The lack of empathy the whole organization embodies makes me physically ill. The next day when I tried to sign in to those databases they were encrypted. I guess T'Challa had been keeping an eye on me after all. Not that I minded.

It was silent in the lab now, the lubed joints moved with precision. I'd be done within the week. The computer to my left beeped twice with an incoming call. I glanced over seeing Fury's face. He looked horrible.

"Kyra, you need to check your email. Then wake up Barnes. We need you both back home. Now." There was no warmth in his voice. No smile and my stomach dropped. My fingers began to click away at the aged keyboard. "There's a video file I've sent. It's graphic." My fingers hung suspended over the keyboard.

"What happened?" breathing out in dread.

"Have you heard of the Fantastic Four?"

"Yeah they're a group in New York too right?"

"Yes. One of their members Johnny Storm was beaten half to death by a mob. He's currently on a respirator, fractured spine, multiple broken bones."

"Why?"

"Lukin and the Skull are doing what they do best, fueling the people with fear and hate." Nick spoke solemnly. "I need you both back as soon as possible. You're my muscle out there. We can't sit by anymore."

"Do you have anything else?"

"We'll have to gather it on the go. It's too dangerous to sit still anymore. Kyra, they had every intention of killing Storm. All he was doing was meeting his girlfriend for a movie. They smacked her around pretty good too."

"Understood." my voice wavered slightly.

"I'll call you when I've finalized your transport."

"Sam, and Steve?"

"They haven't been seen, but they made it safe."

"Got it." I clicked off the screen before taking a deep shaky breath. I pulled up my email, the new message icon was blinking. I couldn't bring myself to click on it. _Bucky first._ Sprinting from the lab down the hall and placing my hand on the hidden hand scanner the false wall lifted. After the tap of 4 buttons the Cryo chamber began to regulate the temperature. It was set for a gradually rate. In HYDRA they had forced the thawing process. It helped keep Buck disorientated. Hopefully he'd be more coherent with the slower process. Of course, it was going to be several hours before he was even close to freezing, room temperature would take at least half a day. Plenty of time to get his new arm from the lab, maybe even take a nap. It's pointless now. I can't even begin to hope to escape my nightmares now. Reality is just as bad.

I've got everything with me in his room in about 2 hours. He however has at least another 10 before he's close enough to be brought to consciousness. His stats are all stable. The blue was starting to fade from his lips. The countdown continued until he was awake. The numbers changed steadily leaving me with my thoughts, wanting oblivion more than anything. There was nothing productive left to do. And waiting in the quiet would definitely do more harm than good. There was a small cot in the corner of the room. I needed to sleep. But doing so naturally was going to be impossible. Sedative it is then. I slapped my forearm multiple times, searching for a good vein, flexing on my way from the medical bay. I shot up with the mild opiate, hoping it was strong enough to knock me out for at least 6 hours. With my last bit of consciousness I rolled onto my back. Yanking a blanket to cover me haphazardly.

 **Bucky's POV**

The first thing I felt was my blood slowly starting to move through my veins again. It moved like a thick milkshake that gets stuck in your straw. I felt the brain freeze and everything. Whole body freeze. Human Popsicle. Next came the pain. My muscles ached as they came back to life slowly. Thawing slowly, the tendons still strained as my temperature rose. I stayed suspended in that cold purgatory for eons. My body awaking naturally. I'd never been allowed to wake up slowly. HYDRA only woke me up to use me. And they weren't patient about it. Slowly memories flitted through, the murders. The missions. The battles. The torture. Sunny. Finding Steve. Sam. The Avengers. The bombing. The war. Fighting Tony. Wakanda. Cryo. The stipulation.

" _I can't be trusted until they find a way to get this HYDRA crap out of my head."_

" _We'll work on it day and night. I promise you pal. We'll find a way." Steve had clapped my shoulder. Kyra sat quietly. She didn't speak. Not wanting me to go under, but understanding why I wanted to._

My muscles were still too rigid to move. I tried to blink away the ice that was now melting down my skin, but it was pointless. _This has to be Kyra's doing. Although, I really can't stand the wait._ I've been waiting on a fix for decades. She has to know that. Every few minutes I'd attempt to flex a different muscle group. Focusing on my chest. All the major muscles in the body are connected through your core. Plus, the sooner I get my core thawed the quicker the blood will pump to my limbs. The lights brightened behind my eyelids, and slowly the sounds of the rooms becoming clear. A steady beeping. No doubt the heart rate monitor they'd set up to make sure I was still alive. A swirling of air. Either from vents, or a fan. Although there was no clear hum. Then a very familiar snoring. _She's close._ My ridged muscles struggled for a smile, it was some time until I was able to manage one. Time stretched on for an eternity. I almost prefer being jarred awake. At least I'd be mobile by now. I was under HYDRA's control yes, but I'd be moving. Right now I'm free, but the love of my life is roughly 6 feet from me, and I can't get to her, because my damn body is still frozen stiff. It's a weird sort of torture. _How long have I been under? A year, two? How has she been? Has she found someone else? Would she really be sleeping in the same room as a frozen corpse if she had?_

A fast rush of warm air broke my arguing. I forced my eyes opened, disoriented, I still couldn't move. Restrained. But why? I ripped my arm forward. Ice tearing the skin. Apparently my arm wasn't completely thawed. _Hell if I wait till I'm completely thawed Sunny will be 98._ I pushed against the door the only way I could, head butting it straight on. The glass clanged loudly. Sunny however didn't stir. I needed to wake her to get me out of this and into her arms. I continued my half assed assault on the glass, only to be interrupted by a large warm hand.

"Sergeant. I do not think, Ms. Stark would appreciate you injuring yourself." _T'Challa._ A slur of incoherent sounds passed my lips, causing the man to chuckle. "She is fine, you should not be moving for another 3 hours. Lay back." My eyes focused on the lights around the room. Blinded. "I'll dim the lights in a moment." he seemed to sense my confusion. "She decided to take some sleep medicine. Things have gotten worse in the world I'm afraid."

"Whaa?"

"Do not worry Sergeant." His calm accented voice continued. "Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson are safe." _Of course they are, they're here aren't they?_ "As are you and Kyra. But, it seems there is work to be done." his arm burned my skin as he lifted me forward. "I am setting you down next to Ms. Stark. I doubt you will stay in the capsule anyway." I sunk into something, then had warmth piled on top of me. A small body curled into my own almost instantly. Even in my drunken haze I could smell her shampoo. Burying my nose in her hair and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Nimble hands pressed strands of hair back and forth. Swatting the hand away to the best of my ability, only to hear a soft chuckle.

"You've been asleep for the last 4 months darling. I've waited long enough to touch you, don't you think?" Grunting in confusion. Raising my left hand to whip the sleep from my face. Only to find nothing it touching my face. The mechanical whirring is gone. Looking down I see it's missing. _Oh right, Tony blew it off._ "I've made something for you." she whispered. Turning to look at her bright golden eyes, she had a tired gleam in them. She's full of contradictions.

"I don' care righ' now Doll. C'Mere, lemme hold ya."

"You are holding me Buck."

"Lemme hold you more." I found my right arm already around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Trying to suffocate me with your muscles?"

"I thought' you liked cuddlin' Doll."

"I don't think this qualifies." laughing slightly as she pulled away.

"Well maybe I missed you."

"How could you? You were asleep the whole time. Wasn't I in your dreams?"

"No dreams can ever compare to the real thing Darlin'." I ran my only hand through her hair. "Why'd ya wake me up Doll? Ya can't 've found a fix already."

"No, I wish. It's something worse."

"What's happened?"

"Super people are being attacked. The Red Skull and Lukin are working together."

"Lukin and the Skull? Not possible. They'd kill each other first."

"A guy was put in the hospital Buck. Beat to death nearly by a crowd of angry people." Her voice made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"What'd he do?"

"Flew in to meet his girlfriend for a date." Kyra's hand began tracing the lines on my shirt. "Fury needs us back as soon as possible."

"I'm not gonna be much use with one arm."

"Well lucky for you, I've made a spare." Her chin jutting over her shoulder. Sure enough a new metal arm laid lifelessly on a metal table. "Fury got the plans. I made adjustments. Its water proof, or it should be. Each joint is wired and lubed with the best products money can buy. It shouldn't hum very much at all anymore, at least if I've done it right." She kept rattling on about the specks. My gaze staring at the plain silver shoulder plate that was facing us.

"No Star?"

"Hell no! You belong to no country. No organization. No one. I see no reason to brand you with any symbol. You are _yours_. You belong to no one."

"You're wrong Doll. I belong to you." Cupping her face placing a firm and passionate kiss on her perfect lips. Our sighs of relief filled the otherwise silent room. Tasting her mint and coffee flavored lips was oddly addicting. Eventually we ran out of air and had to break apart.

"Mm, you really need to brush your teeth." Barking out a loud laugh at the scowl on her face. Leaning in I began to pepper kisses all over her face. Her laugh joining mine quickly.

"I guess, I need to shower too huh?" Wiggling my eyebrows as I breathed on her left ear. A shiver passed down her spine causing me to smirk. Her body melting into mine automatically. _I love how much she needs me._ Leaning back she met my smirk with one of her own. The look in her eyes had me ready to strip her bare and take her now.

"Yes you certainly do."

"Well what are we waiting for?" smirking I tore us both off the bed. My legs buckled slightly and I began to fall to the right.

"Jesus Christ! James!" Kyra screamed as we both fell to the ground. My only arm still secured around her waist. My head spun as we laid in a heap on the floor. "Frosty, are you okay? James? Baby talk to me." My equilibrium was off and my head had bounced against the floor. I forgot the arm was off. _You never realize how much you need something till it's gone._ Her legs straddled my waist as she pressed in closer. The world was still slightly spinning as she started to panic. "James. Baby, please say something."

"You keep callin' me _James_ and I'm gonna take you right here Doll." she relaxed on to my chest immediately. I smirked as a thought came to my head. With a swift flick of the wrist I grabbed her pert ass.

"Did you just _spank_ me!" she accused. Humming with a nod and a smirk.

"That's what you get for taking the Lord's name in vain sweetheart." My eyes darkened significantly as I stared down her slacked jaw. Leaning into her ear nibbling slightly "close your mouth too baby, or I'll be tempted to fill it." Thrusting my hips up me bounced her off me gently, moving her lower so our hips were aligned. Making sure she could feel how hard I was. Pulling away with a smirk, watching her eyes grow even wider as they darkened at least four shades. She was settled right over my erection. Bunching the white shirt I wore with both hands.

"Y-you just got outta Cryo B-Bucky. You-you need to rest." her voice shook with desire as she closed her eyes trying to gain control. Smirking, I rose my hips off the floor holding her in place with my right arm. Making sure she felt every muscle as I moved. Rolling my hips sensually against her, she bit her lips with a gasping breath. Her knees lifted from the ground, hands clenching my abs as I slowly worked our lower bodies together.

"You gonna tell me no Doll?" I smirked up at her. She met my gaze with a primal stare, eyes hooded and oozing with lust. Her jaw slacked slightly as she devoured my body with her eyes. "That's what I thought." grabbing the back of her head I slammed our mouths together. Forcing my tongue past her teeth. Making her moan at my intrusion. The vibrations moved straight to my dick, like everything she does, creating a moan of my own. Pressing her hips against mine, I damn near lose my mind. Desperate to feel her tight cunt take everything I have to give. And I'll happily give it all to her. My everything. Cause damn am I hers.

She presses me further into the floor. Her actions slow and sure. I grip her frantically. Tugging on her shirt and pants. Arm. Anything. Fuck I need my woman naked and I fucking need it now. She easily continues to grind me slowly into the ground. Latching on to her shoulder I start sucking and licking. Biting. Abusing her shoulder just how I would her cunt. I moan imagining her cream seeping onto my face as I bury myself between her legs. Grabbing her ass I roughly thrust our hips together. She throws her head back with a cry. I continue to thrust our clothed halves together roughly. My dick is so hard it's painful. With each sound she makes it stiffens more. My pants are so damn tight it's agony. But I either stop thrusting against her to take them off, or I keep pounding her clothed pussy, playing her body like Glen Miller played the clarinet. Her sounds are so much more beautiful too. With the apex of each thrust her moan hitches, mixing in with a squeak of surprise. Her head thrashing back and forth as I continue to expertly roll us both closer to ecstasy. Her eyes are rolled in the back of her head as I pound against her. She's on top, but I'm in control. Her body is languid, surrendering to me completely. Her eyes are crossing with every thrust, she's throwing her head backwards harder and harder each time. _She's close_. Smirking I start to push her harder, no longer concerned with my pleasure. _She's about to cum and I haven't even taken a single article of clothing off of her perfect fucking body._ I kept staring at her as she thrashed above me. Drinking in her pleasure. Each moan. Each frantic thrust. Each gasp. All of it. Pushing her closer to paradise. Seeing her like this. Watching her coming undone because of me. Without me even touching her. That's a pleasure in itself. _But as soon as she comes I'm stripping her down. And burying my face between her legs. Sucking her clean until she begs me to stop. Until she is so overwhelmed with pleasure she'll do anything. Then I'm going to sheath my cock where it belongs, and pound her till we can't see straight._ Licking my lips in anticipation I start thrusting harder still. Her cries have grown an octave. She is clasping her breasts, rolling her nipples, clawing my skin. Lost in the thrill I'm giving her with each thrust.

"B-B-Bu-ck-" her voice hitching my name with every syllable. Staring down at me in awe and wonder. "Bu-Buck… I-I'm!"

"You gonna cum for me Doll?" Her head lulled to the side as she moaned. "You gonna cum for me baby? Huh? You gonna cum for your man?"

"Uggh yes!"

"All over those dripping panties?"

"Oh fuck!"

"You gonna gush for me sweetheart?"

"Oh God Bucky. Fuck! I need you. I need you inside me. I need you _now_." she began to rip my shirt away, clawing violently.

"Nu uh doll. You gotta cum for me first." a low whine left her lips as I kept my punishing pace.

"Nuuuh, your dick. I _need_ you dick." her begging made my cock twitch painfully.

"You cum for me doll. Cum so fucking hard. But know I'm nowhere near done with you." She cried out throwing her head back. "You destroy those panties of yours. You make a big fucking mess. Cause I'm going to clean it all up." a strangled cry left her lips. "Every last drop of your cream. I'm going to suck you clean."

"Oh God _Buck_."

"I'm going to eat your sweet pussy till you beg me to stop."

"Nuughhh!"

"Till my dick is so hard that It rips these stupid pants. Till your clawing my back and begging every god out there that I fill your perfect cunt. And I will. _Oh darling_ I _will_."

"Gnngh!"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Doll. Mmm you are mine sweetheart."

"Yours!"

"You were made for me."

"Yes!"

"Just like I was made for you." her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her legs clenching around my waist. As her body moved in a frantic rhythm with mine. She lost control. Her mind gone and body acting on pure instinct. Moving in wild jerks, I doubt she realized half of what she was doing. "Cum for me mommy. Cum for your Sergeant so he can taste your sweet nectar."

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ! _Bucky!_ " her entire body shook with her climax. Her pants were ruined, cum leaking into my pants, mixing with my precum through the fabric. Thrusting steadily until she collapsed on my chest. Both of us panting heavily. "G-God-d-d…" she gasped out after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I came…" she gasped into my neck. "So hard…" my whole body swelled with pride. I can please her without even having to truly touch her. "God damn Bucky…" she kept shaking. Clenching and unclenching my shirt. Kissing her forehead a smirk playing on my lips.

"You know doll? I meant what I said."

"W-when?" her voice was rough with the after effects of her orgasm. Flipping her onto her back I kneeled before her. Settling between her legs.

"When I said I was nowhere near done with you." running my hand along her soaked clothes she moaned and squirmed, still sensitive. Leaning to kiss her right hip. Then left. Then trailing down between her parted legs. Licking the length of her clothed pussy. Her head hit the ground hard as she thrust it back with a low moan. Her hands ripping her pants then shoving them in my face. Smirking up at the woman of my dreams I ripped the clothes from her small frame and latched on her swollen clit. Sucking it down greedily like a fresh Cola on a hot summer's day. Throwing her head back Kyra let out a guttural moan.

"Oh God. _James."_ Dragging out my name in desperate ecstasy. My cock twitched at the heavenly sound, causing a drawn out moan of my own. Cum dripped around my face as she let out another strangled cry. Throwing her left leg over my shoulder I pulled her weeping cunt as close as possible. Smothering myself with her blooming rose. Her clit stood out tall and proud. Gasping in air for only a second before diving back between her legs. Kyra was crying out nonsensical words. Not even trying to keep quiet. My teeth gently nibble on her sensitive nub, her hips jerk wildly. Grinding me deeper into her pussy. Her hands are everywhere at once. Nails clawing the tiled floor, yanking my hair, gripping her hardened nipples. Flailing wildly trying to ground herself. Overwhelmed by the escalating bliss. She began chanting my name like a prayer. Grinding me deeper and deeper with each cry. Shaking and desperate for release. Her thighs began to squeeze around my neck. Keeping me where she needed me. _As if_ I'd pull away. With the lewd noises she kept making I was on the verge of my own orgasm. My dick twitched painfully with each sound. Reveling in her pleasure, that I can satisfy my woman so completely.

Her cries grew louder and her hips jerked without control. Moving from my stomach, I sat on my knees pulling her up with me. Her back arched and writhed as I looked down on her. Keeping eye contact as she grew closer to her end. Drinking in her perfect face as it contorted deliciously. My hips began to rock in the air as she continued to cry. Her Beautiful tits bouncing with each thrust. Both of us moving in rhythm. She threw her head back, my name a scream on her lips as her cum flooded my mouth. Moaning at the sight my dick twitched continuously. Pleasure crashed over me in waves as I moaned into her cunt. The vibrations sending her higher into her climax. She squirted everywhere. Her eyes rolled in the back on her head. Crossing and clenching as she rode out her pleasure. Panting she began to come down from her high. My licks becoming long and languid as she shuttered, still overly sensitive. Her breaths were short and ragged as her lungs tried to pull in as much air as possible. Gently I lowered her hips back to the ground. Letting her recover slightly. She kept my gaze with half lidded eyes. Looking down cum was still seeping from her cunt. The beautiful milky sight, making me hungry for more. Licking my lips to taste her sweet honey once more. Sitting back on my knees, her legs carelessly strewn on either side of me. She smiled in satisfaction. A smirk forming on her lips.

"Looks like you made a mess of your own." gesturing to the growing stain in my crotch as my wad seeped into the fabric.

"What can I say Doll? You're impossible to resist."

"You got off by just my moaning?"

"' _By just my moaning_ '" I mocked leaning forward till I was hovering over her. "Doll you make the _sexiest_ sounds known to man. I can't believe I lasted as long as I did." reaching up she yanked my hair jolting me further, my smirk meeting hers. She licked and sucked my lips while sighing and moaning happily. My hips rested against hers as our wetness seeped together. She smirked devilishly up at me when I finally pulled back to let her breath.

"Those wet pants can't be comfortable." she sat up slowly. "Let's get them off, hmm?" her hands pushed gently on my chest as I leaned back. "Besides, you cleaned up my mess, it's only far I clean up yours."

"Darlin I haven't finished with you yet."

"Mmhmm," shoving me back, I landed with a thud. She towered over me now. Eyes darker than I've seen them. "Well deal with it Sergeant, because now it's my turn to pleasure you."

"You don't have to Doll, hearing you cry like that is enough for me."

"Too bad." moving my knees apart roughly. "You got to drink up my cum." her eyes dilating as she ran her fingers along my jaw. "It's still dripping from your face." licking her lips, slowly. Hungrily. "Now I want yours shooting down my throat. I want to taste your salty jizz." swallowing the groan I threw my head back. My dick rising at the thought.

"I love your filthy mouth doll." humming she pulled the strings of my pants.

"You're about to love it a whole lot more." she murmured, pulling my pants down enough for my semi hard member to spring free. She dove in, taking me all in one fowl swoop. A strangled scream left my lips as my cock hit the back of her throat. Her tongue massaging the underside of my trembling cock.

"Oh God Sunny, fuck yes baby girl." She pulled away as quickly as she'd taken me. Her eyes glaring sternly as I whimpered, reaching out pathetically for her to return.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" looking up confused, "You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain. I'm going to have to punish you." smirking she swooped down again, taking everything in her mouth before kneading my balls in her hands. Crying out in surprise my head slammed into the floor. Nodding desperately, watching her swallow my dick hungrily.

"Uh huh. Yes. Fucking punish me Doll. Oh fuck. Take that cock. Fuck yes." her teeth ghosted over my dick as I grew further. She bobbed her head roughly tugging and slamming my tip against the back of her throat. "Doll slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself." Against my wishes she began to speed up. "Fuck baby girl, you keep going like that and I'm gonna cum." miraculously she sped up further taking me deeper with each thrust. "God almighty how are you even moving this fast?" I began panting desperately now as her face pounded into my hips. Hands still yanking on my sack. The pain only skyrocketing me to a higher bliss. It was too much. I was losing control and fast. My hips started to thrust wildly. Placing my hand on the back of her throat, I began fucking her mouth. She moaned with each thrust, watching me hungrily.

"I'm gonna fuck your sweet pussy like this baby girl. Hard and fast. I'm gonna fill you up." My eyes clenching as she hummed in response. "Christ so fucking good. Your perfect fucking mouth. God dammit Doll I'm so fucking close. Baby girl take me." her lips latched around my cock tighter. She began moaning wantonly, as pleased with my pleasure as I was. The vibrations sent me over the edge. The room blurring as my cum shot down her throat. I was so deep I thought she'd choke, but she just pulled me closer pushing me deeper, drinking me greedily. Unloading into her sweet mouth, I just kept Cumming. Seeing stars the world around my blurred. She massaged me more with her tongue as I jerked constantly, over stimulated and sensitive. Releasing my dick with a pop it crumpled against my skin, her spit and my cum cold against my sweaty skin. She leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

Pulling her forward I crashed my lips to hers. She straddled me instantly grinding against my softened dick. The remnants of her climax still coating her folds and thighs. Our cum mixing as our tongues fought for dominance. A blend of sweet and salty that was undeniably addicting. Separating to breath I watched her gasp for air. " _I love you._ _So_ fucking _much_ Sunny." she smiled in response. Diving back down to my lips. Suckling my tongue as hard as she had my cock. Grinding her wet cunt against my already hardening member. Pulling back she rested our foreheads together. Holding my loving gaze with one of her own. Her eyes flitting between adoration and unadulterated lust.

"Trust me Frosty." she panted out. " _I_ _know_." pulling her down to rest on my chest as I basked in the afterglow of my climax. She traced patterns on my chest as she began to nip and suck on my neck. Laughing slightly she sat up.

"What's so funny Doll?"

"Now we _really_ need a shower." humming in agreement I gazed over her disheveled appearance. She looked a fucking mess.

"That we do." smirking devilishly she leaned down to ghost her tongue around the shell of my ear. Her hands traced down my abdomen pushing down to feel my every muscle.

"The question becomes, do you want to break in the cot first, or the shower?" smirking she laced her fingers around my half stiff cock.

"You dirty little minx." I moaned back. She hummed in appreciation.

"What can I say Frosty? I _missed_ you." purring in my ear all the while and massaging my cock slowly.

" _Shit_ Doll. I'll do _anything_ you want."

"Love me forever." she breathed into my neck. Lacing my fingers into her hair I tugged her back to face me. Forcing her to meet my gaze. All lust left my expression, staring into her perfect golden eyes.

" _Always_." bouncing her head softly she smiled brightly. Nodding. "You're my everything, sweetheart." crashing her lips down on my own I sat us up. Pulling her legs so she straddled me. My hand massaged her back slowly. Our lips moving slowly in a passionate dance. I kiss was slow and deep. Pushing every ounce of my love into her through my lips. Moving my hand to massage her ass, I tried shifting to my knees. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I clumsily stood. Flopping us on the cot.

"So cot first then?" not bothering to answer her I climbed on top of her kissing every patch of skin I could. My actions deeper and more sensual. "I thought you were going to fuck Me." she panted breathlessly.

"Maybe later Doll." Leaning in to lick up her neck. She began shivering beneath me, her fingers lacing into my hair. Digging into my scalp. "Right now I'm gonna love you like never before." pressing her slowly into the cot, her eyes sparkling like stars. Kissing her firmly, molding against her perfect body. She moaned as my cock brushed against her heat. But now wasn't a time for fast and hard. No this was going to be slow. _Sensual_. Making her feel my love with every single caress against her supple skin. Touching her and holding myself up was impossible without a second arm. _Never thought I'd miss the damn thing._ Sensing my frustration she flipped us easily.

"I want you to touch Me." she explained before capturing my lips once again. Smiling into the kiss as her body molded into mine. Massaging and stroking her back. Longing for more skin.

"Your shirt is in the way Doll, you mind helping me out?" Leaning back she slowly lifted the shirt over her head. Revealing her body bit by bit. My eyes tracing each part of newly exposed skin. Her hourglass figure, hardened nipples, the way her muscles ripple beneath her skin. _How'd I ever get a girl like this?_

 **Kyra's POV**

Bucky was staring at me like I was the greatest thing in existence. His own little miracle. Grinding my hips into his own to break the spell I had on him. His eyes flashed darker for a second, but remained awed. His fingers danced along my skin. Caressing me lovingly. Brushing against old scars, moving up to trace the underside of my breast. His fingers were feather light, ghosting across the skin. My buds hardening further as he traced the underside of my breasts. Eyes closing in a silent prayer. His thumb and forefinger moved from the underside slowly. Cupping my chest gently until he brushed against my nipple. Squeezing softly I let out a moan. My core clenching as my hips rolled involuntarily. Bucky sucked in a breath, gripping my tit firmer. Looking down at him, my eyes clouding with lust quickly. Rolling my hips again, loving the way his eyes clenched along with his hand. My core was dripping again, his cock pressing firmly against my slit. Moving slowly against him he watched my every move. Shifting back slightly I found his head. Grinding against him further only for him to slip into my entrance in one soft thrust. Both of our heads flying back. His cock stretched me deliciously. My entire body hummed in satisfaction, having him where I need him the most. Buried deep within me. Licking my lips slowly, he slid his hand down my side to grip my hip.

"God Doll," throwing his head back with a groan. "I was expecting a bit more foreplay." smirking down at him while rolling my hips teasingly.

"Are you going to stop me?" His large hand clenching my hip tightly. Moving slowly, Bucky's eyes darkening sufficiently. His whole body tensing, as he glared up. Licking my lips as I watched him revel beneath me. Clenching his jaw he glared up at my smug face. With a hard thrust he let out another animalistic groan. Leaning forward with both hands on each side of his head I kept thrusting down hard, then easing him out of me slowly. "I didn't think so." Groaning a slew of curses Bucky kept writing under me. I was the only person he ever willingly submitted to. Seeing him flail in pleasure turned me on more than the delicious friction between his cock and my aching heat each time I slammed down on him. The pleasure built up magically but closing my eyes would have been a sin. Watching my love in ecstasy. Each thrust brought me closer to the point of no return. The point where all restraints, all apprehensions are forgotten and pure animal instinct takes hold. Biting my lips hard trying to fight the building knot in my stomach. _I needed to last longer than this._ Then again, _how am I supposed to with the man of my dreams below me, swearing like a sailor and looking at me with the hungriest eyes I've ever seen?_ The sight alone made my mouth watering. Clenching my eyes and my core, trying to gain control I missed him thrust his hips up just as I pushed down. Crying down as my body trembled in pleasure. His swollen head prodding my cervix.

"Eyes. On. Me." he commanded, voice deep and thick with desire. His hand shoving me back off his dick, only for him to slam back in again. My body nearly collapsing from the intensity of the movement. Vision blurring, I started seeing stars, the predatory look in his eye held a dark promise. He still wasn't anywhere close to done with me.

"Buck don't." crying out, writhing away from the intense pleasure. Bucky's hand remaining firm on my waist, there'd be bruises tomorrow. My core clenched harder right before he slammed into me once more. Desperate gasps began filling the room. "I can't I'll cum." clawing his chest, lost in a cloud of heaven, his hand grounding me and sending me higher. Chuckling his eyes darkened.

"That's kinda the point sweetheart." Groaning harder and louder with each movement. My vision blurred. The overly white room not helping. My skin burning with passion and heat that radiated from our union. Sweat poured from my face as I surrendered control. Instincts taking over.

Bucky's voice and moans could hardly be heard over the sounds I kept making. The sounds he made come from me. A slew of Russian, English, German, groans and gibberish bounced off the walls. My hips took over. Centering myself with a hand on his chest I began to thrust onto him with everything I had. My last bit of sense determined to make him scream just as loud. He threw his arm back, legs losing traction on the cot as I kept ramming into him. Eyes furrowed, muscles contracting wildly I could only focus on his face.

"Dear God James, tell me your close."

"Fuck baby… shit." Groaning and gripping my hip to push me faster.

"Gnngh is that a yes?" his eyes locking with mine, a quick nod being my answer. "Oh goooooooodddddd _James!"_

"Fuck Sunny. You're sweet fucking mouth screaming my name."

"Annngh! Only yours. Ggaaaghhnh! Oh. My - _Shit."_ tears began forming as a title wave of euphoria soared me higher. "So… good! - too… mu-" My body began to convulse wildly as every muscle tensed and relaxed all at once. The room spun and all I could see is white.

"Fuck baby, cum for me, cum so fucking hard." Bucky's voice sounded so far away as I floated in paradise. A place where nothing was wrong. No one was in danger. Peace. Everlasting peace. Bucky's grunts and groans grew louder as I fell in my cloud-based state back down to earth. Collapsing in a sweaty heap. Bucky's ragged breathing was hot against my sweaty skin. I laid, with him still inside me, unable to move, or speak.

" _Fuck."_ I was drooling on Bucky's chest, but I couldn't find the strength to care.

"Yeah." he panted out. After another pause Bucky's chest began to rumble. With great difficulty I managed to lift my head to stare at my laughing man. A smirk playing on his lips. "I should get frozen more often if we are going to have sex like that after I wake up."

"If I could move, I'd hit you right now." Glaring at his smug face.

"You love me and you know it."

"I do."

"Pretty sure the whole country knows it too the way I had you screaming."

"Stop...talking..." My cheeks heating in embarrassment. Finally realizing how sore my throat was. Gasping Bucky nudged my face with his chin. I didn't move, so he slowly unstuck his arm from under my body, making me groan in protest. His hand threaded my hair, tugging me back slightly to stare into his perfect eyes.

"Make me." _smug bastard._

"Why are you moving right now?" whimpering as the soreness of our physical escapade started to manifest. " _How_ are you moving right now? Wasn't it good?" concern quickly replacing me irritation.

"Doll that was earth shattering."

"Then why the hell can you move? Why aren't you tired?"

"I've been asleep for month's darling. Guess I've had my fill for a while." loosening his grip, my head flopped into the crook of his neck.

"You smell horrible." I mumbled half awake.

" _Thanks Doll_. Just what every guy wants to hear after mind-numbing sex."

"You're not every guy. You're _my_ guy."

"Damn right I am" humming softly in response. My breathing began to even out as my eyes began to flutter close. Finally succumbing to my exhaustion. Bucky's voice cut through the fog before I was completely lost. "Doll are you _drooling_ on me?" I fell asleep before I could attempt a response.

Shivers kept running up and down my spine. The cold bringing me out of unconsciousness. Blinking bleary-eyed trying to assess my location I focused on a very well built chest. Lifting my head to look up at Bucky my face stuck to his skin slightly.

"Mornin' sleeping Beauty." Bucky's voice was rough. Grunting I began to shiver again. Moving closer to his body for warmth. "Have a nice nap." groaning, still not fully awake, I tried hiding from the cold. A cool breeze ghosting along my spine all the way down to my still bare legs.

"Cold."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

"Blankets."

"Sweetheart, they are under us and covered in sweat or, other things." his cocky Brooklyn stud side showing.

" _Coooold"_ Bucky's chest shook softly as he laughed.

"Come on Doll. Let's go shower huh?" whining in protest as he detached from my grasp. Shaking more as my body was completely exposed to the cold.

"Nuh. _Frosty!_ 'M cold!"

"Then let's go get in the shower." the chill was waking me up. Bucky had made it across the small room. Lifting my hands childishly after him.

"Ammmghhmm." Squeaking in protest. As he opened the door.

"Darling it's ten feet, you can do It." huffing grumpily I began to pout.

"But the floors cold too!"

"I can't carry you Doll. I've only got one arm for now." grumbling I launched into the bathroom. Bucky laughed and kissed my forehead after we settled in the shower. "I forgot how adorable you are when you're tired." nuzzling against his chest as the warm water ran over our sweaty bodies I didn't bother to comment. I was warm and in Bucky's arm. All was right in the world again.

"So what's really going on Doll?" I didn't want to ruin our shower with reality, so I held off updating Bucky as long as I could. But there's only so long to delay the inevitable. Sitting in the chair freshly cleaned, I began to set out the tools I'd need for the procedure.

"Fury called. Things are getting worse. He sent us a video. I can't bring myself to watch it."

"What's on it?"

"Video of a mutant getting beaten to near death by a crowd."

" _Shit."_

"Yeah, he's a hero too. Like the Avengers, just a different group. They focus more on New York City. There's more." meeting his gaze I looked back at his arm before continuing. "There's this guy, Lukin. Apparently he's working with the Red Skull."

"Wait what?"

"He's got some security company, it's all circumstantial, but Fury thinks it's a front for A.I.M."

"So you're telling me Lukin is working with the Skull?"

"Yup."

"He's actively in the public eye?"

"Yeah, why ask that?"

"It'll be easier to kill him, that's why."

"That sounds personal." looking up with worry I met his eyes. They no longer sparkled. They were dark with rage.

"It is." he bit out.

 **Bucky's POV**

"Peirce wasn't my only 'boss' Doll." Kyra flinched at my tone. I tried dialing it down, but this didn't make a lick of sense.

"You had to work for Lukin too?"

"Yeah, I was one of the teachers in the Red Room."

"That's where you met Tasha right?"

"Yeah."

"You guys were a thing weren't you?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Weren't you?" her eyes were facing the floor. _Where is this insecurity coming from?_

"Yeah. But Doll, it was before you were even born." pulling her chin up so our eyes met. "Why would you bring that up?"

"I don't know. I've just been feeling kind of jealous lately."

"Of Natalia?" letting her go and laughing at the ridiculous statement

"Don't laugh! I have every right to be jealous of her!" she huffed, slamming down her tool and turning away.

"Darlin' I'm never going to tell you to not feel, but Sunny, _be serious_. No one holds a candle to you sweetheart." pulling her in closer whispering in her ear. "She's a speck in the sky, and you are my Sun. Don't forget that, okay?" Cupping her face gently. "Darlin, how can you question that? Especially after the unbelievable sex we just had?" she was quiet for several minutes. Not meeting my eyes.

"You left." her voice was small. "You chose cryo over me. And the world is falling apart. It's tearing itself apart Frosty, and I'm scared. I'm so scared. You're the best part of my life, and you were gone. And I was empty and I understand why. _God I do_. But I missed you. And I couldn't eat or sleep. And they're starting to attack super people. We're enemies because we're stronger than them. And because we help people. There are people getting beaten for helping people. And it's so much Frosty. And I just want to hide away, but we can't. Because the world needs us. They need our help, because we can do something about this. And we have to, before they win, and destroy everything. And the only thing I have left is you. You're it. No one. No one can fill the hole you make when you're gone. And I'm so scared. I'm so scared." she didn't take a single breath the whole time. Pulling me in tighter she burrowed in my chest. "I can't lose you. And it's so much Buck. It's _too_ much. Why us? Haven't we given enough?" her voice broken and timid. Pulling her in closer and resting my chin on her head I sighed tiredly.

"It's never enough Doll. But we won't be able to live with ourselves if we turn tail and run." pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I-I k-know. But _god_ I wish we could."

"Me too." breathing it out softly. "A nice quiet life with a house and no one chasing after us. No worrying about looking over our shoulders."

"Getting married. Having kids." she laughed out fondly. My whole body tensing at the word kids. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. I was still silently choking on my tongue. _I can't have kids._ She pulled away, frowning slightly before I was able to speak. "It doesn't matter. That will never happen." she shook her head a few times before tugging my arm. "Come on soldier, let's get you fixed up. I want to see if I actually did this right."

I'm not sure if she changed the subject so quickly because she felt me tense or not. She worked quietly on my arm. Opening up the skin, reattaching the connections. It hurt like hell, but I'd been through worse. She winced each time I did. After 5 hours and a few electric shocks everything was connected. My joints flexed easily. She was right, my arm was practically silent. I marveled at the new appendage.

"I did my best."

"It's great Doll, honestly." a small smile made its way to her lips. "Now come on, I'm starving."

"I could go for some food." her voice was lighter now, which was a huge relief. I can't have her doubting me. I can't have her thinking there's anyone else in the world I want. She's it. She needs to know that. I don't understand why she's questioning it all of a sudden. I don't know why she's questioning me.

Moving into the kitchen finding it empty. There was a ton of food, Kyra poked around at a few things, heating up some left overs. Moving around her, I grabbed the plates and silverware. She set the food on the small counter and went to sit down, rushing around I grabbed her arm. She looked up at me confused but I just smiled.

"We won't have the luxury of a sit down meal for a while, we should take full advantage of It." pulling her chair out slightly. "M'lady." she rolled her eyes at me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you, you big goof."

"I love you too Doll. Always and forever." she hummed softly with a gentle nod.

"So there's more." my questioning eyes met Kyra's. "To bring you up to speed on."

"'Lright."

"The Skull has a daughter. Cross Bones is alive, apparently they are a thing." I blinked a few times, "I know, I couldn't believe it either. I mean, who'd want to sleep with someone like that. But anyway. Steve and Sam have gone to the States to get a resistance going."

"Are we going to meet up with them?"

"No, we need everyone to think we are still here. Or missing. Or dead. It'll be easier to move around that way."

"And if he needs us?"

"He'll be fine Buck."

"You're asking me to leave my best friend out there hanging?"

"I'm asking you to help me do what we do best. We both work best in the shadows. I love Steve too Bucky, how can you think I'd ever willingly leave him in danger?"

"It just, it isn't right."

"No shit it isn't." she snapped instantly. "The world is tearing itself apart Buck. Steve's out doing what he does best. Rallying troops. We are going to infiltrate and destabilize. It's what we do best."

"'M sorry for snappin' Doll. It's just..."

"A lot to take in. I know, I'd break it to you gently but we just don't have the time."

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight if you think you're up to it."

"Tonight it is then."

* * *

Emotions are running high in this Chapter. What's gonna happen next? Anyone who wants to comment or PM me a guess I'd be interested in what you think. As I said above this is Chapter 30 take 2. It ended up being over 8,000 words, not including the notes.

You're welcome ;)

As always let me know what you think, good bad or ugly! Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Steve's POV

' _Increasing public upheaval has led to the retirement of former SHIELD Director Maria Hill. Due to his astounding dedication to the cause, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man has been named as her replacement by the President of the United States. The White House Press Secretary stating "He is a model for enhanced individuals everywhere. If more of these people respected the legal process the issues we face today would not exist." In his speech Stark also touched on the recent troubles, reassuring the people of his dedication to the cause. 'In recent news there has been a lot of negative publicity regarding enhanced individuals or 'mutants' if you will. I take the post as Director of SHEILD with this in mind. We are here to work together for a common goal. The safety of the public. Those failing to adhere to our laws will be punished according to the statutes, you the people, have set." His acceptance speech at Stark Tower drew record crowds and halted traffic in the surrounding area for five hours. This new change in leadership has the public hopeful that with Tony Stark at the helm, SHIELD can finally reign in the renegades and radical members of the mutant community. Stark faces heavy public scrutiny, expectations are high as are his promises to end this conflict swiftly. With the Accords in place internationally, the Senate and Congress have taken extra measures here at home. Registration of Mutants is now a punishable offence. The President sanctioning imprisonment for those who have failed to register, or those harboring an unregistered mutant.'_

"God almighty." Sam mumbled in disgust at the news story that was playing above the hum of the busy diner we sat in. We were with Matt Murdock and Bill Foster, two members of the Secret Avengers. Matt lived in a rundown city on the outskirts of New York. He's been blind since he was a kid and still manages to be Daredevil. I wish more than anything I'd known about him before. Kyra would have loved to meet someone with the same condition. Bill, well he was all the way from L.A. Booked it here as soon as he heard of the Secret Avengers. He was known as Goliath. He and Scott Lang's mentor worked together for many years. He had similar powers, the ability to grow to Goliath size, _creative name right?_

It was mid-dinner rush. We all dressed in our new identities, courtesy of Fury, going over notes trying to solidify a plan. The news had been broadcasting countless stories on the ' _dangers of mutants_ ' painting anyone who doesn't want to be controlled as a heretic. An enemy. It still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth that I don't think will ever clear. My mind is split between anger, despair and worry. We left Kyra two months ago, our mission in the states was a success so far. A grassroots resistance is forming steadily against SHIELD. Tonight we're breaking out another batch of captured heroes. Thinking of Bucky and Kyra again, wishing things were different. Wishing I could put down this mantle. Just once.

"Hey Brent, what's on your mind man?" Sam's elbow dug into my ribs. Glaring his way he met my glare with a patient look. "Cooper was asking when you wanted to meet up next Brent. He has to get home soon." _Right, that's my name for now._ Clearing my throat looking around hoping no one was paying too much attention to us.

"Not sure Cooper, but we should meet up over brews next time."

"I second that." Bill added. All of our phones buzzed at the same time. Throwing down the check and a hefty tip we all made our way out of the diner as quickly and quietly as we could. Once out of sight the four of us began to sprint.

"When is the truck due?"

"We've got another hour before transport." Sam replied for me as he tossed his shirt aside, revealing his wings.

"They must have found some more then."

"Makes our work a little easier than doesn't it?" Smirking, Matt joined my side, his mask in place. We scaled a chained fence, blending in with the shadows off to save more innocents.

Kyra's POV

We've breezed through Morocco, Italy, Austria and Belgium. Nick thinks it's too dangerous to show up in Romania again, but we've been able to gather information from neighboring countries. Hacking is helpful. We haven't stayed in one place more than three days and it's taking its toll on me. I used to go from 0 to 60 without batting an eyelash. But after years of uselessness, it was hard to get back into this lifestyle. Bucky has been agitated, which is agitating me. His memories are coming back in waves, which isn't helping anything. Even if we had a stable environment for him to be in it would be hard. We are both shoving everything down as much as we can, trying to get the job done. And we do, but there's a space growing between us. On top of that I've been feeling off. The stress is making me physically sick. I'm just not built for this anymore. We're in another abandoned warehouse, he's left me sleeping on our make shift bed.

"Hey." calling to him softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking about it doesn't change a damn thing Kyra." breathing out a heavy sigh, he was using _that_ tone again. The cold hard one, making me feel like the enemy. _Why we are even doing this._

 _Cause you love him, duh._

"Come on then, neither one of us is going to sleep now." grunting he stood up snapping his book closed. We grabbed our packs and headed out. Bucky taking his coat off and wrapping me up in it.

"You're cold." was his blunt explanation. Reaching up to place a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling sadly. His eyes had been harder lately. We were in danger, it was easier and safer for Winter to take control. My Bucky only peeking out once and awhile.

"Thank you love." murmuring against his cheek. He placed his hand on the small of my back ushering me out of the building. Winter had a different way of loving me. It was abrupt and rigid. His focus on primal needs, food, warmth, protection. Despite his tendency to snap and general agitation, his actions made it clear that I am still his priority.

Fury was due to check in any day now. We'd been sending him encrypted data, his only responses being a new location to move to. Our sat phone began to buzz halfway through the day. Answering the phone cheerily Bucky shifted next to me, keeping an eye on the people around us. "Hey Unc! It's about time you called."

"There's a plane leaving a small airport 20 miles from your location in 2 hours. Be on it." The line then cut off.

"I just keep forgetting about that time change huh? Don't worry I'll call you later. Love you." clicking the phone off I began to hum. With the constant threat of discovery, we've had to split off more often than not. Acting as complete strangers, it was hard to pass information casually without drawing attention to each other. We could use text messages, but despite Fury claiming the phones were encrypted, I didn't want to chance it. Not knowing Tony. So I developed a code. I would hum different songs. Each one coded with a different meaning.

"How's your uncle sweetheart?" he asked softly. Knowing that plans were changing by the song I was humming.

"He's just fine. Tired of me calling him in the middle of the night. He asked me to call him back tonight. You and I should get a move on though. We have a dinner reservation across town in an hour."

"Hell of a time for the car to break down, huh?" humming in response, wrapping my arms around him gently. My stomach upset again.

"We just get a scenic view of the city."

"Ever the optimist."

"Someone has to be." a tear falling silently, hidden buy his coat.

Bucky's POV

"Where's he got us going now Doll?" I asked once we were alone. I hadn't been able to sleep in weeks, memories and nightmares making it impossible. I know Kyra was worried, but we had more important things to take care of. All I could think about is Steve back home, fighting alone. This all started because of me. _The Winter Soldier_. Because of HYDRA. Being hell bent on wiping them from the face of the earth is great. But we've made no progress. All the while, stories are coming in about the mess going on at home. You know it's bad if foreign news agencies are picking up on the stories. Sure they have their own reports of mutants, but my focus is solely on America, where my brother is bouncing around in the shadows without me to watch his back. _Again._

"All he said was there's a plane we need to be on at one of the Podunk airports north of here."

"Leaves in an hour?"

"Leaves in two, but we have to find a way to sneak on."

"So no supplies. No clue on our destination and no contact?"

"Yup." she responded distantly. Sighing I pulled her closer.

"At least we're good at it huh?"

"That we are." her voice bitter and resigned. She's just as tired as I am, maybe even more so. My phone buzzed, a notification popping up. "What is it?" scanning over the text from Fury before smashing the phone with my metal hand. Kyra instinctively pulled her burner phone out for me to destroy as well.

"Looks like he's got a care package for us after all." Kyra leaned into my body as we walked. Kissing her forehead softly I kept leading us to the coordinates Fury had just sent.

Kyra's POV

"So where's this care package?"

"Behind that shed. In one of the toxic waste barrels."

"Uggh." Groaning loudly. "I am so tired of dumpster diving."

"You aren't the one doing it Sunny." Buck waved his left hand in my face. "Metal arm remember?" Turning back to survey the area. "Besides I'm not taking the chance."

"What chance?" looking at him confused.

"Guessing wrong." he met my eyes for a second before turning back. "We don't have the tech or capabilities to deal with chemical burns." What's Winter Soldier for ' _it's dangerous I'm not letting you get hurt.'_

The small airport was hardly guarded. One security gate leading in and out of the place with a security guard stationed. If I had to guess I'd wager the only thing he's armed with is a Taser. There's Barbed wire fences, but that's easy enough to get over. Absolutely no one headed to the area where our supposed supplies were waiting.

"I don't like this. It's too easy." Bucky handed over the infrared goggles letting me scan the area. There's only 3 people in the place. "The hangers could be lead lined." grunting Buck took out one of his side arms shoving it in my hands.

"That's why you're staying here to cover me."

"You're the better sharp shooter."

"You are staying here, that is not up for discussion. This is the best vantage point, keep the goggles on."

"I am perfectly capable of helping." growling at his condescending tone. His eyes soften for a fraction of a second.

"You are. Watch my six." placing a kiss to my forehead he sprinted off before I could protest. A feeling of nausea began to build as he moved further away.

"I haven't even _eaten_ today dammit." gun cocked and goggles on I pushed the rising bile down as much as possible. Focusing instead on the man I love as he crept into a possible trap. He makes stealth look like an art. Despite his gigantic form he moves with such grace. _He has been doing this since before you were born._ Tears welled up again. _What the shit._ Rubbing them away I tried focusing on Bucky again. I don't know why, but lately all I can think of is him and Natasha. I knew she was pretty, but nothing prepared me for actually seeing her. She's stunning. On top of that, she's suffered just as long as Buck. They're both the same age. Have fought the same battles. I feel like such a kid compared to her. A burden. Natasha would have no problem living like this. She thrives in these situations.

A sharp whistle broke my thoughts. I'd spaced out again. Eyes snapping to his figure, he was standing at the fence, waving me down. Slinking down to where Bucky was, gun drawn just in case. He hurled himself over the fence with ease.

"You need to focus." his stern voice only making my confidence drop further. "C'mon. We gotta go check in."

"Check in?"

"We aren't being smuggled for once. Fury's got tickets."

"Does it say where we are going?"

"Heading to Belfast where we are going to catch a ship home. Identities are in the pack." Falling into step with him as we headed back to the road. His hand instinctively pressing against the small of my back.

"Where's the ship heading to?" glancing my way his eyes held a strange look.

" _Home_."

Sam's POV

Running to meet the rest of the team, Cap and I moved effortlessly through the shadows. A call had come in. Over 400 people trapped in a chemical facility uptown. SHIELD was still waiting for directives while innocent lives were in the balance. _Number one reason to why this law is a bunch of shit._

"Alright, what do you see?" Cap took the lead as always. Buildings were destroyed left and right.

"I'm not picking up any distress signals."

"That doesn't make any sense. Wanda, what do you see?"

"I do not-"

"Oh shit! Get the hell out of here it's a trap!" bullets began to rain from the sky. Knocking down Cloak and Wiccan, our two teleportation specialists.

"Of course it's a trap. Do you really think SHIELD would sit by and let that many people sit under burning rubble?"

"Cap, they're out cold."

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"We're not here to hurt anyone Cap." Tony began stepping forward, raising his hands and face guard a sign of surrender I guess. Steve didn't back down.

"You've got a funny way of showing it Stark."

"Look, I don't want to fight you. None of us do."

"The only people who win when we fight each other are the bad guys." The Spider brat cut in.

"Don't talk to me about morals kid." Just because you are willing to put your family in danger does not mean that we have to." Matt snapped from under his Daredevil mask. Tony raised his hands trying to keep the peace, an easy smirk on his face. _Typical Stark._ The tension was thick. Electric. We weren't going down without a fight.

"Easy we're on the same side. You just, you need to wake up Cap. It's not 1945 anymore. People don't want mystery. They want to know who's saving them, and have accountability."

"You've got five minutes." Cap answered tersely, reaching out his hand. Relaxing Tony reached forward grinning like an idiot.

"Five minutes is all I need." Cap pulled his hand back and stood tall. All of us waiting. The electricity shut down Tony's suit, frying his circuits.

"A gift from our Tech team, in case you ever decide to switch sides." Steve snarled as Tony's suit convulsed on the ground. Spider-Brat and the rest of Tony's team launched at us, and we were ready.

It was Afghanistan all over again. Shouting, explosions, calls for help, calls of warning. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Reilly telling me to snap to it. To fight. My body moved on autopilot, it was surreal. Wanda was close by, shooting people left and right. She and Susan Richards were shielding attacks with their force fields. The punk was zooming here and there, knocking over people like normal. Goliath was punching through enemies with Hercules by his side. Somehow the Spider-brat got Cap's shield and was swinging it around like a javelin. Taking down people left and right, looking in the madness I lost sight of Cap. I lost sight of everything except for the enemies in front of me. Each punch was another regret. Another sacrifice for what's right. Chaos. Shouting wailing cries. All of it stopped as a thunder clap roared through the sky. Their hovering above us all was Thor. He swung his hammer and bolts of lightning rained down on us all. The already damaged complex began to shatter further with each strike. Wanda was taken down with a chunk of debris. Pietro frantically digging her out. Thor landed in front of us all, head lowered.

"Thor, what are you doing? Where have you been man? We thought you were dead."

"No…" he paused. "That would be you!" Dropping to the ground I barely missed the swing of his mighty hammer. Bones cracked with the lightning as he tore through us all. Eyes panicked people crawled away in fear. Bill Foster charged to the front as Thor launched back into the sky.

"Get ready for the shortest come back in history Thor!"

"I do not think so!" The god roared, a bolt of lightning shooting straight through Bills chest. His body fell to the ground in slow motion, the world stopped and started again the second his body crashed to the ground.

"Falcon! Cap is in that warehouse, get him out of there!"

"On it, Hercules, get everyone together and get them the hell out of here."

"What about our fallen?"

"Grab whoever you can carry and haul ass!" Lightning shot all around, being met with a bright blue dome, outside the barrier Susan stood tall, her hand facing us.

"All of you. Go."

"Susan." Looking back she made eye contact. Nodding firmly she turned back towards our enemies.

"Get out of here. Now."

"Wiccan, get a teleport ready!"

"Thank you Susan." with that we were transported to our base. Beaten, broken, and Bill Foster was _dead._

* * *

And the battle continues. Bill Foster is our first casualty, how many more will die? What the heck is up with Thor? Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know.

This is a little shorter than normal but that's because we've reached 200 followers *throws confetti* and I wanted to get something out in order to celebrate.

I am going to be updating less regularly, _(because I already stick to my schedule so well heh heh)_ I'm applying for colleges and getting ready for several other big life events that are taking more of my time. Again not my best work, but it's something? A lot of this is pulled straight from the comics. Let me know if the way I'm introducing the new characters is clear enough. The movie and the comics differ drastically in who is involved in Civil War, so that bit is a challenge.

Until next time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kyra's POV**

Bucky has been staring at his left hand for hours. Fury managed to find a synthetic glove for him to wear. His movement is extremely restricted, but on a cruise ship bound for New York, it helps. Fury managed to override the metal detectors in order to get us through. A sensor disguised as a pocket watch disrupts and device signal until clicked off. With it we are basically invisible. At least to the low end tech the airports are able to afford.

He hasn't said a word. Leaving me tangled in my thoughts. I can't wait to get off this damn boat. I'm puking non-stop. Damn sea sickness. Thankfully our 5 day voyage ends tomorrow. Shakily standing from my chair moving towards the door. I pause with my hand on the knob, praying he says something. But there's nothing but the same silence I've been getting the last few days. Silently pulling the door open and closed, Biting back tears and an unreasonably strong urge to scream at the top of my lungs then collapse into a blubbering mess. The crisp air on deck has wafted down to our small cabin. A few people are loitering in the halls, laughing and smiling. Such easy lives they must lead. Wandering aimlessly my feet bring be to one of the bars on our level. Thankfully it's relatively empty, taking a seat at the end of the bar I glance at the space. Five other patrons. One overweight elderly man, not a threat. One couple enjoying a post dinner cocktail, the man's wearing a baggy shirt and woman has a hand bag for possible weapons, minimal threat. And two Single men hitting on the female bartender. Both shirtless with swim shorts on, minimal space for weapons, strong build, slightly drunk; not a threat.

"Back again?" final occupant in bar, the male bartender. Large muscular build, baggy clothes plus access behind the bar. High possibility of weapons. Access to drinks. High threat.

"It seems so." he attempted a conversation every time. Part of his shtick it seems. Charm up some tips. I wonder how many lonely women he's banged. With as distant and as fucked up as everything's been, it's kind of nice in a twisted way. He annoys me the same way he does every single woman here.

"What will it be today sugar?" pairing the question with a flirty wink. Moving my eyes from the window to him sighing.

"I've told you Chet, my name is Andrea. Not sugar. Not hot stuff. Not baby doll. Andrea. Or you could be professional for once and address me as Ma'am or Miss." snorting away my remark he slid into the seat in front of me.

"If you want someone stuffy you're looking at the wrong guy. No wonder you like that boy of yours. He's as stiff as you are." Leaning back as he moved forward, my annoyance growing at his blatant pickup lines. "You need to loosen up Sugar. You're much too bitter." he stretched slowly, taking ample time to expose his chest. He's so proud of his four pack. Poor deluded little idiot. "You keep scowling like that, your face might get stuck. It's no wonder you boyfriend's avoiding you like the plague." why did I come here again? Fresh air. Sighing I stood up. Shaking my head sadly. "I'm just saying, he was in here the other night talking up a cute little redhead." Warning. Warning. Warning. Eyes flailing for half a second before returning to their controlled state. "Why stay loyal to him if he isn't loyal to you?" humming softly in agreement his eyes light up.

"I could agree with you," a smirk starts to form on his smug little face. Letting a smile grow on mine. "But I'm not trash." Shoving my chair into the table making sure it bumps him. Spinning out of the bar pissed beyond reason. A hand clamps down on my arm spinning around to slap my assailant, my arm is caught by Bucky.

"We are supposed to be laying low." His voice calm and even. No emotion in him, while every one of mine were going haywire.

"Would you have rather me allow his pathetic attempts to seduce me?"

"I'd rather you stick to the mission and not make a scene."

"Sorry I got hit on by an arrogant pig. I promise not to do it again." yanking my arm away from him as well. Bucky's eyes were focused on something behind me. Glancing over my shoulder 'Chet' was stalking forward like a hero.

"Hey buddy, don't you know better than to man handle a lady?" Spinning around to slug him, Bucky's hands tightening on my arms. Keeping me in place. Bucky's face didn't change as Chet stood smirking triumphantly. He glanced down at me, a silent demand not to speak.

"My Andy has a little bit of a temper." he explained slowly as a crowd began to form. "She doesn't take kindly to being accosted by men." Chet began sputtering as a larger dinner crowd began to form. Bucky's tone and posture demanding the attention of the entire room. "Considering the amount of money we spent on these tickets, she's understandably upset by the way, you specifically, have been treating her." pulling me into his stiff chest, his hand firmly pressing me in place. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

"I have been nothing but welcoming."

"Mmmm, I'm sure you'd gladly welcome her anywhere." a dangerous glint passing across his face. "I was under the impression you were here to work, not try to screw the passengers. Maybe you should get back to doing your job before we find your boss to do it for you." The crowd burst into chatter as Bucky finished. Pulling me away from the scene, turning down the many hallways towards our room his anger grew. Not red hot and explosive. No, ice cold and burning.

He sat back in the same chair once the door was secured. Not sparing me a second glance. "You don't go anywhere without me now."

"Bucky, that's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is how you are acting. I clearly can't trust you to remain objective."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are supposed to lay low. Blend in. How is that difficult?"

"We are supposed to be a couple on a romantic vacation."

"It's just a mission."

"It's a boat ride home. We shouldn't even have a hard time. We are an _actual_ couple on vacation."

"Do you expect me to sit here and enjoy myself when my best friend, _my brother_ , is out there running from the law without anyone watching his back?"

"He's got Sam with him."

"I don't trust him."

"You used to at least trust my judgment. When did that change?"

"The minute you began to prove you can't handle it out here anymore. You think things are fine. You smile like nothing's wrong. Fantasizing about a future that neither one of us will ever have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our friends are out there on the run. Living on the streets."

"Last time I checked so are we?"

"Get your shit together. I can't always be focused on making sure you don't get yourself killed doing something stupid."

"Bucky…"

"I'm going out. Stay in this room."

"Да, командир _(Yes commander.)_ " venom dripping from the overused phrase. Every answer at HYDRA had been yes commander. No commander. Nothing more. Always including rank. Always short. It's like we were back. Turning to the bedroom, too exhausted to deal with anything anymore. Suddenly bile burns up my throat. Lurching towards the bathroom I heave violently. Tears streaming down my face as I cling to the toilet. Ten minutes later after I'm able to peel myself from the porcelain fixture, I'm met with an empty room. No Bucky. No note. Nothing, like he'd never been there in the first place. Collapsing into the bedroom and curling in on myself. One more day and we'll be off this ship. He'll be too busy saving Steve to focus on how much of a burden I've become.

 _Maybe then it will hurt less._

 **Sam's POV**

Sitting in our base, the beeping of medical equipment and groans of the injured were all that broke the tense silence.

"Bill Foster is dead."

" _Really_? Huh, I thought he'd survive a lightning bolt through the chest."

"How can you joke about this Rogers?"

"I am not joking. How can you be so blind about this Cloak? Did you honestly think that we were going to all make it through this alive?"

"It's war. What did you expect?" Luke's voice was resigned and angry.

"We need to apply for amnesty. This. Things are getting out of hand." Cap jumped up despite his heavy injuries. Reaching out for him out of instinct, but his side in a second.

"They killed Bill and now you want to jump ship? You want to join the team of the men that allowed that Frankenstein creation murder your friend?" Steve's gaze was enraged. Cloak shrunk away, desperate to find sense from this madness.

"That was Thor." A choked sob came from the back of the room where Jane, Thor's girlfriend, was wrapping up a deep gash on Wiccan's arm. She'd been hardly getting by, this is hitting the whole team from every angle.

"It was one of the cyborgs Reed has been building." Matt spoke up. His lifeless eyes flitting around the room as others began facing the blind man for an explanation. "He didn't have a heartbeat."

"Do you really think Thor would _ever_ attack any of us like that?" Steve asked in disbelief. "He's a warrior, but he sure as shit is not a cold blooded killer."

"So what they are building a cyborg army? How are we supposed to fight that?"

"The same way we're fighting them. With _conviction_." Matt spoke up again.

"Sounds like you've changed your mind there Cloak." My voice cold. Determination burning through my veins. Cap's injured. Bill... Bill's dead. No. I'm not losing anyone else.

"You're all going to get yourselves killed."

"Then we die defending what's right." Luke spoke up just as icily.

"If you want to go join the side that is willing to do anything to win, then be our guest, the doors right there." Steve glowered. "We are fighting for our freedom. If you want to give up yours that's your business." Standing stiffly blood seeping from his many wounds.

"Steve, sit down please." Helen plead. His shoulders were squared, threatening Cloak to make his move. Turning, He strut out the room followed by two other mutants whose names I hadn't caught. Another heavy silence fell over the room.

"Pack up guys, time we found ourselves a new base. Get ready to move out at 20:00." Limping away, shoulders still tall and proud, gently being helped by Helen. I thought she would have chosen Tony's side. I'm glad she didn't though. I think we all are. Jane stood off to the side, tears streaming down her face. Walking over I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane?"

"My Thor would never have done that to Bill."

"Anyone with half a brain knows that Jane."

"He's dead isn't he?" focusing on the ground with a heavy pause. "Thor."

"There's no way to know for sure." her voice cracking with a broken laugh.

"That's worse than anything. I'm a scientist Sam. My whole life is dedicated to finding answers. Now I don't even know if the man I love is alive." covering her mouth she took deep even breaths. Shaking away the tears. "I'm sorry. I. I'm."

"Don't ever apologize for feeling Jane. It's what makes us all human." with a weak smile she began gathering the used medical supplies strewn around the room. Silently helping her, not sure what else to do or where else to go.

It took longer than usual but with our numbers depleted and 85% of the team injured we made good time packing up. Sitting in the meeting room of our new base trying to come up with a new plan.

"Murdock and Dagger have been picked up on 5th and 25th."

"Dammit." Steve muttered. "We're losing more men than we gain. We need to rethink our strategy for the Baxter Building then."

"Are you sure it's critical?"

"They are keeping dozens of our friends locked in some crazy prison built on Riker's island. That's a good enough reason for me."

"How do we know we'll even be able to get the plans?"

"Susan is Reed's wife. She knows him well enough to get us in. Then we just need to get the information."

"Would he really leave a map lying around?"

"No." Susan spoke up. "It will be encrypted and guarded by firewalls. Biometric access codes. The ventilation shafts have suspended motion sensors. Among other things. It's one of the most secure buildings in the world."

"Every safe has a weakness." musing Steve stiffly put his elbows on the table between us all. The bandages restraining his movement.

"Our only way of finding it is with the plans. With the prisoners freed we have a fighting chance against Tony and his team."

"We can end this before anyone else gets killed."

 **Steve's POV**

"They've flooded the streets with SHIELD agents and those Cap-Killers."

"And they call their cause justified." Scoffing Luke moved his chair back.

"Once we crack this area 42 things will turn around."

"Why would they call it area 42?" Helen's voice cut in.

"No idea." Groaning in exasperation. "Probably has something to do with Maria Stark." Exhaling my thoughts drifting to Bucky and Kyra briefly. No news is good news. Fury would have told us of any movement. They'd have found us by now.

"So how do we get in now?"

"I'm not-"

"Someone get me a medic NOW!" the voice of Frank Castle broke the conversation. He stood with a limp and bleeding Spider Man in his arms. His chest hardly moving at all.

"Jane!" Rushing forward Frank began to rattle off Peter's injuries. Cutting away his suit, more injuries were revealed. He'd been through hell.

"I though Spider Man was on Tony's side."

"Obviously not anymore." Frank snapped.

"Why should any of us listen to you Castile? You kill more than anyone."

"How did you find us Frank?" Looking up Sam and Luke were edging Frank further from the medical area.

"How do you still know how to fly Wilson? Once a Marine always a marine. It never leaves your blood."

"Your sense of right and wrong sure did."

"I only ever killed murderers and thieves Cage. They were scum."

"You had no right to make that choice Frank." Luke spoke up. Stepping forward threateningly.

"Then you'll all love to hear who SHIELD's newest members are." Keeping quiet, listening to Frank's interrogation as Jane and Helen rushed to help Peter.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"They've employed super-villains. Think keeping them on a leash is going to actually work." looking up, moving towards Frank with quick strides. Not letting the pain of each step show.

"That's not funny." My voice threateningly low.

"I'm not laughing!" Shouting back, Frank's arms moved wildly. "Why would I lie about that?" his voice and hostility growing. "They're building murder robots! Is using known criminals really so farfetched?"

"Tony can't be that far gone." Helen's whisper floated around the room as the weight of Frank's words hit everyone in the room.

"Parker." Walking over, the kid will know. Slapping him back to consciousness softly. Helen and Jane fighting their medical training, allowing me to question the boy. Groaning his eyes fluttered open and closed. Trying to focus. "Who did this to you Parker?"

"Tony… and… J-Jack -o-lantern."

"He hit his head. The kid is delusional. You can't believe this?"

"No I can't." Murmuring, another ton landing on my shoulders.

"I'm-I'm sorry Cap." Peter's voice was as broken as his body. Poor kid.

"Get some rest Pete." Speaking softly before turning away and stalking from the room. Frank hot on my heels.

"You gotta get into Area 42 Cap. I've already scoped out the Baxter building. I can get in and out without breaking a sweat."

"You honestly think we're going to trust you?" Spitting out the question. Angry that things have come to this. Angry that a _maniac_ like the Punisher thinks he can come in and tell _me_ what to do. Looking over Luke and Sam were close behind. Both eager to wrangle in the crazy man when he snaps.

"This isn't about trust it's about survival." his adamant tone doing little to calm the tension suffocating the room.

"Trust is the only thing we have anymore. If you think we're going to put it in a _murdering psychopath_ like you you've got another thing coming." Sam cried.

"Then you better un-bunch your panties Wilson. I'm here to stay."

"That's not your call Castile." growling out the threat, finally turning to face the black clad threat head on. Looking in his dark brown eyes. Seeing arrogance, Confidence, determination, and honesty.

 _Honesty._

This has honestly gotten so out of hand that we're turning to killers to try and get the job done. How doesn't Tony see the hate and pain he's causing? Moving towards the current bearer of bad news, Sam, Luke and Hercules cornering him between the four of us, closing in slowly.

"Enough!" A woman's voice cut through us all. "We are scraping by, I just wrapped up all four of you! Do not ruin those bandages!" Luke smirked slightly.

"You must not trust this cad, Lady Jessica."

"I _don't_." snapping back at Hercules. "I'm a Jones from the streets of Hell's Kitchen. You don't survive those streets being stupid _or_ trusting."

"Jess…" calling a warning Luke's eyes flitting between Jessica, Castile and I.

"Any of you have a better idea?" Shouting at all of us. Helen and Jane in the back focusing on Peter. This is the most Jessica had spoken. She and Luke came as a packaged deal. _Like Kyra and Bucky._

"Look." Frank cut in. "I fuck up, put a bullet in my brain. I'll hand you the fucking gun, alright?"

"Dibs." Jessica's eyes held Frank's after her bitter comment. I don't know their history, but it's there. Nodding the two agreed to their terms. Looking around everyone's eyes were moving from the pair to me. Waiting for orders. Ready to jump into battle again. A wave of exhaustion hitting me hard. Reluctantly letting my shoulders relax.

"What do you got Castile?"

 **Kyra's POV**

The radio blared in our cab as the driver loaded up the suitcases. If he knew how many thousands of dollars of tech was in those bags he might bang them around a little less. Finally he returned to the driver's seat.

"Where to?"

"The Wythe Hotel, Brooklyn." Nodding the cabbie pushed his way into the mob of traffic.

"Gonna be a hell of a drive."

"We've got the cash. Besides, not going to take that many bags on a subway."

"Ha! Can't blame ya there. Why Brooklyn? If ya don't mind my askin."

"Just because." replying with a fake smile. Satisfied with the answer the Cabbie turned forward, fiddling with the radio.

"Better than stayin' in Queens." Bucky mumbled under his breath. A rare speck of the Brooklyn bread boy coming to the surface.

' _The battle amongst mutants and superheroes has finally turned deadly. Bill Foster AKA Goliath was struck and killed during a battle between a group of renegade enhanced lead by none other than Captain America.'_

"Steve…" The color draining from my face as Bucky leaned in closer. "Turn it up." The Cabbie looked briefly back at Bucky before complying.

"Guys musta been outta town not ta hear about this."

"We were in Europe."

"That had ta be nice."

"A business trip."

"Hard not to have fun with a pretty lady like yours."

"Be quiet." Bucky snapped. The whole cab falling silent as the news story continued.

' _The damage is estimated to be over $1,000,000. Luckily no civilian casualties were caused. Tony Stark, new leader of the Avengers, had this to say.' Bucky's arms flexed stiffly as Tony's voice came over the speakers. 'Our goal is to protect the citizens of New York and the World. We will do this by any means necessary. The public can rest assured knowing that these vigilantes will soon be brought to justice.'_

"The nerve of those guys, am I right? I mean, the country is founded on freedom, that's what I fought to protect. Now we're trying to take it away from people just tryin ta help? A damn mess is what it is."

"You served?" Buck asked, his voice softening.

"Seven years in Afghanistan and Iraq. Came home with nothing but nightmares and regrets. All for a country ran by bureaucrats, climbing for power while good men lose their lives." Pausing the Cabbie shook his head. "Damn shame." Music began playing over the radio and luckily the Hero VS. Hero conflict wasn't mentioned again. The hour cab ride cost us well over $100. The Cabbie helped Bucky with the bags before printing off a receipt. Bucky walking away as I handled the fair.

"Here." handing over a few bills. His eyes and jaw dropped as he looked them over.

"Hey lady, your bills got stuck together. I'm all for tips, but $250 over the fare is just ridiculous." Smiling sadly I shook my head.

"Thank you for your service. That money's nothing compared to what I'm sure you went through." his eyes glazed over for a moment. Using my powers, willing him not to argue or ask any more questions he nodded his head, going back to his cab.

Meeting Bucky at the entry way, he placed his hand at the small of my back. Touching me for the first time in what felt like weeks. Gently pushing me forward we entered the lobby. Placing a loving kiss on my forehead his eyes glimmering with something human.

"That was sweet Sunny." humming in response leaning into his chest. Soaking up as much affection as I could. Who knows when I'd get anything from him again?

 **Bucky's POV**

The warmth of Kyra's smile was burning through my layers of ice. She can't keep doing this. She can't keep breaking me down. Being sweet. Sweet is going to get her killed and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"Welcome to the Wythe Hotel! How can I help you two today?" Kyra dealt with the receptionist as I began surveying the room. Lots of potential threats in a busy hotel lobby. The building looks familiar. But I don't have time for memories now. Steve's in trouble. We need to get ahold of Fury so I can get back to that little Punk and keep him from doing anything else stupid. With Kyra and Stevie, Sometimes you'd think they only had half of one brain between the two of them. Other times they leave your jaw on the floor with their acts of bravery and selflessness. She abandoned her last bit of family for me. Turned against all the people she loved to stay by my side. She thinks I don't realize that but I do. I know she's sad. But emotions are going to get us both killed. It's not a risk worth taking. No matter how much I miss her smile. She'll smile a ton after we get back with Stevie and I'm able to keep them both safe.

 _I need them safe._

The room had a great view, good vantage points, easy security set up. Walking the room while Kyra unpacked our bags, I found no threats. Turning on the TV switching between news channels. Itching for word, anything on Steve. Most of it's focusing on how the one guy died. Some accident. Blaming it on Cap. Tony keeps popping on. Sound bite after sound bite. Same store rotated constantly. Nothing new.

"Give me the phone now Buck!" Jumping, Kyra's standing in front of me, hands out expectantly. Looking down, the SAT phone is slightly crushed. It was in my left hand. Handing it over without even making eye contact, running my hands through my hair. Eyes firmly on the floor. "It's fine, just the casing is cracked." placing her hand on my shoulder gently. Not even bothering to respond. She remains still, waiting for something. Something I can't give her. A soft sigh leaves her lips and she pulls away again, walking to the back of our suite. _It's for the best. You can't be Doll Dizzy when the world is falling apart. You need to focus Soldier. And so does she._

 **Kyra's POV**

Buck doesn't move from the chair for hours. Eyes glued to the TV or phone. Waiting. His anxiety making mine go overboard. But I'm not a priority. You're a burden. Closing my eyes trying to block out the doubts. Trying and failing,

"Sunny! Get in here!" Jumping into the room Buck is stationed in front of the TV. A picture of destroyed Manhattan all around and Captain America front and center in handcuffs.

' _The battle is finally over. Steve Rogers AKA Captain America has surrendered to the authorities. This is after weeks of violence, damage and political upheaval. This is a true victory for Tony Stark and his Mutant Registration Act. We'll update you as reports come in on this shocking case. Again, Steve Rogers is finally behind bars and will be brought to justice.'_ Buck stands shaking, in one fluid motion the coffee table is thrown across the room. Wood splintering with ease. Shrinking into the wall, tears streaming down my face, as Bucky destroyed the room. Raging beyond anything I could ever reach. I don't make him happy anymore. Now Steve is in danger. Steve is in jail. How could they do that? It's… It's not fair. Snatching the phone, leaving Bucky and his destruction behind while dialing Nick's number.

"I take it you heard the news." His voice cut in immediately.

"This is bullshit Fury. We need him out of there now."

"Already working on it Kyra. He's being moved to DC to stand before a tribunal."

"When does the convoy leave?"

"It already did. Besides, there's no way you and Barnes would get in and get clear attacking the convoy. It'd just get you both in the cells next to Cap."

"That's the only place Bucky wants to be right now." my voice softening with sadness.

"It's a crapshoot all the way around. I know Tony means well, but I never thought he'd get behind something like this."

"It's not just him. That's the problem."

"I'll need you two to pack up, your bus leaves in two days."

"Do you honestly expect Bucky to sit here and wait for two days?"

"The less time you and Barnes are in the Capital the better. He did destroy half of it."

"That was HYDRA."

" _And_ tried to kill _me_."

"I can't blame him for that, I've been close a few times myself."

"Is that anyway to talk to your Godfather?"

" _Nick_ , family is a _very_ fluid concept right now. Half of my loved ones are locked up somewhere and the other half are the ones putting them in handcuffs."

"I know."

"We need to get Steve and the others out of there. What's the plan?"

"I don't have one."

"What the fuck do you mean _you don't have one_?"

"Not for everyone. But I do have a plan for getting Cap out of cuffs. He is going to be brought before the Supreme Court in 3 days' time. You and Barnes need to be in the crowd outside the courthouse. I'll have other allies there waiting, ready to cause a distraction. While the cameras are focused on the crowds you and Bucky will extract Rogers and get him to safety. We'll regroup and plan after that."

"Okay."

"Calm him down Kyra. We can't have the Winter Soldier showing up in DC."

"I'll do what I can."

"See you soon."

"Yeah bye." Bucky was still chucking everything he can get his hands on. "Buck." No response. "Bucky." All he does is ignore me anymore. " _James!_ " Nothing. His right hand bleeding, glass shards sticking out as he keeps up the destruction. "J-James, please!" My screaming falling on deaf ears. Choking down a sob with a deep breath, I speak one word. Bucky's form instantly goes limp as he slams to the ground. My knees buckle with guilt and regret. _I swore I'd never use that word._ But he wouldn't listen. _He needed to calm down._ To be controlled.

Sobbing in the shards of wood and glass on the floor, unable to move. Memories of HYDRA flashing through my head. Who knows how far this would set him back. _How will he ever trust you again? You promised. You lied._

"God. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Moaning with my head in my hands. Willing the voices to subside. It will be 3 hours before Bucky wakes up. Plenty of time to clean up and try to think of an excuse to tell the management. Hopefully we won't get kicked out. Fury had wired us money sure, but the money has to come from somewhere. The more we need the larger the paper trail. That's how you get caught. We don't have time for that now. We don't have time for anything.

"How did it get this bad?" but nothing in the room gave an answer. I don't think anyone in the world could.

* * *

Well, hope you weren't looking forward to a happy chapter. Cause that's not what happened. How can she be happy when the world has gone to shit? And what the hell, Captain America is in jail! How are they going to survive waiting the 3 days? And when will Bucky get the stick out of his ass and stop being such a dick? The answer soon. Well soonish. Gonna have to stick with it guys.

I really want to know what everyone thinks is going to happen next. I'm curious. Indulge me lol.

As always let me know what you think. Comments = writing motivation = faster updates. Just saying. ;)

Until next time.


	33. Chapter 33

Bucky's POV

Red. Blood red rage. The world around me is tinted. Don't they _know_ what he's done. What Steve has given up for _them._ The battles he's taught. He sacrificed _everything_ for this god forsaken country. This is supposed to be _home._ He is the best man there is. How dare they silly his name. How dare they make him feel less than he is. He's a gift from God. No man is as selfless, as determined as dedicated to the core beliefs this country was built on. And they think they can run his name through the mud. No. Not a chance in hell. I'll kill them all first. SHIELD is HYDRA. he was wrong, they aren't different at all. I'll destroy them all. I'll make them see real danger.

" _Bucky."_

Kyra's voice called in the background. Too furious to respond.

" _James!"_

Each cry making my anger grow. I'll show her too. I'll show everyone.

" _J-James Please!"_

I won't be stopped. I won't rest until they see just how wrong they are. I'll show them _all. I'll show them fear._ I won't stop for anyone but Steve. They'll beg and plead and I'll laugh in their faces. Like they are laughing in his.

" _Sputnik!"_

I barely make out her shaking form as I collapse into the forced unconsciousness. Seeing her crying face for a flicker beat before I'm ripped back into the darkness of my mind.

All's fair in love and war; and we are neck deep in both.

Kyra's POV

I've never been grateful to HYDRA for what they did to me. I've been bitter and angry. But as hotel security rushes in the room I'm thanking them quietly in my head. The guards frantically search the room. Eyes settled on me and then Bucky. Standing tall I find the leader. Forcing myself into his subconscious.

"My boyfriend was attacked." voice monotone as I glance from face to face. "A thief broken in our room." their suspicious glares softening with each breath. "my boyfriend needs medical supplies. Get them for me." two men I'd focused on ran off. Looking back at the leader he quickly grabs the walkie on his belt to report the attack. "Don't report it." his movements halt as my monotonous voice rises. "We do not want bad publicity for the hotel." clicking the walkie in place again he nodded. "Is the next room over empty?" All of their heads moving in sync. My heart's fluttering is getting out of control. They believe me. But holding control over this many people at once is hard. "Please help me and my boyfriend to the next room then. We will be staying there." searching their faces and thoughts for any dissent with my last bit of strength. Releasing them and collapsing to the floor the men rush into action. Now I use my acting skills. Sobbing outrageously. Trembling. Being weak. That part is easy enough. I _am_ weak.

Wrapping Bucky's wounds goes quick. So does collecting our luggage. I'm able to convince everyone I encounter that we were 'attacked' that my boyfriend got hurt 'defending me' and that we need time to rest. It's been 3 hours so far, he still isn't conscious. It's a waiting game. I've no idea who he is going to be when he wakes up. I want him to wake up so I know he's okay. Then again, I've broken his trust in the worst way.

I am what they wanted me to be.

 _You don't take orders._ The voice in my head tries to counter. My other self, trying to put things in perspective.

That's a Stark thing. Or it was.

 _He's wrong. Tony is wrong._

But who is right? What is right?

The voice stays silent while I'm drowning without any water.

Bucky's POV

Blinking repeatedly my eyes feel heavy. Like they are nailed down. Stapled shut. Ripping them open doesn't seem to be working. The sounds of the city are muffled in the background. I'm on a sponge. I'm warm. _Must be inside._ But where? _What happened?_ Forcing my brain to think always causes a headache. It's easier to stay awake 75 hours straight then to remember most days. What do I know?

My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I was in the army… I was… important… then… then pain. HYDRA. The Winter Soldier. _I_ was the Winter Soldier. _I killed people._ Darkness. Then, light… Sun. Sunny! _Kyra!_

Questions pool in my mind as I struggle to tear my eyes open. Memories flashing across my lids as well.

 _Kyra and I huddled in a frozen wasteland_.

We were on a mission.

 _Then we are tangled in a warm bed. And she's laughing. She's smiling so wide._

I need to see her smile.

 _She's locked in a cell, pale and thin. Draped in blue. Bound and shackled. I scream her name and she jumped to my side. I'm armless but I can breathe. And there's others. Blonde hair, brunette woman, and annoying man. Steve._

STEVE!

He was arrested. It was a dream. A horrible dream. I just need to wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up _._ _Come on Barnes, you survive 70 years with HYDRA, you can open your fucking eyes. Just do it. You just open your eyes. Fuck it's not hard._

Then Kyra's screaming in the background. Begging me to stop. _But stop what? Stop waking up? It's kind of counterproductive. I've got to get to Steve._ She's screaming, and begging and crying. Her lips are moving and then I'm falling.

Kyra's POV

A large crash came from the bedroom. It wasn't a broken window. The room was secured. Bucky must have woken up. _Moment of truth._ Dragging my feet towards the room, my soldier is lying tangled on the floor. Staying at the door frame as he slowly came to. He's moving frantically left and right, stumbling drunk from sleep. _But it wasn't sleep._

"Hey." whipping around he slams into the bed, lacking his usual grace. His eyes glaze in and out of focus. Settling on me he struggles to his feet.

" _Sunny_." relief on his face. _At least he remembers me._ Throwing himself at me till I'm slammed between him and the wall. "Oh shit." pulling back he glanced down worriedly. "Sorry Doll." tearing up as he looks down at me. _Doll. He called me Doll._ Choking on air, burying my head in his neck. Shaking. "It'll be 'lright Doll. Don't you worry. It'll be 'lright." his Brooklyn accent thick and strong. Clinging to him with all my might. Terrified he's going to slip away into winter again.

"I've missed you." burying further into his chest. Pressing as close as I can.

"Darling you act like you ain't seen me in years."

"It's felt like it." laughing he pulled away only to freeze. His thumb carefully tracing a line on my forehead. It was tender skin. _I must have got cut._ Pulling away his arms dropped and he slumped onto the bed. Looking around in confusion.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No point in lying. You'd see right through it. You always do."

"What did I do?"

"What do you remember?"

"Steve on the TV."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense, so you probably remember it all. Steve was arrested."

"As in"

"He's in a armored car heading to DC as we speak."

"Then why are we here?"

"Your last visit to our nation's capital didn't go well."

"Meaning." His voice hard. Knowing where this was going.

"Fury doesn't trust you to keep your emotions in check."

"He doesn't trust me at all. The man hates me."

"It's Steve, Steve is in trouble Bucky. Don't insult me by claiming you wouldn't go to the end of the world for him? Till the end of the line, remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Bucky. Sit. Down." chest heaving he follows my command. "I don't have the strength to handle another episode, so for the love of God calm down."

"Episode?"

"You trashed our first room. Six guards came charging in. Three more following them. I had to alter the memories of nine people to keep our cover. _Nine_. As well as control them to delete any security footage, search for a robber that didn't exist, and keep the incident to themselves."

"How did you stop me?"

"How do you think?"

"Say it."

"A trigger word. I'd tell you which but I don't really want you unconscious right now. We've got work to do."

"You swore."

"I am well aware of the promises I've made. We are spies Bucky. Lying is in our blood it seems. But mission first is even more so. But you throw everything away the second Steve is in danger."

"I'd do the same for you."

"No you wouldn't. Not like this."

"Don't ask me to choose between you. That's not fair."

"I don't have to I know what your choice will be."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It will always be Steve."

"Sunny."

"You're finding yourself more and more every day."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't! It's wonderful, For you. For me? It's a nightmare. You see it more and more each day. My worthlessness. I never lived up to Tony. I don't hold a candle to Natasha or Steve. You won't choose me. No one ever does. I wasn't a choice for you before. I was a lack of options."

"Kyra Odette Stark. You look at me god dammit. I have had _every_ good thing in my life ripped away. Violently. Only two came back. You and Steve. Now My brother is in _jail_ , I cannot deal with my best girl losing her damn mind."

"I'm sorry for feeling."

"Kyra"

"I won't do it again."

"Darlin _stop_."

"Mission first. I'll stop being a burden."

"Kyra what the fuck? Where the hell is this coming from? Huh!"

"You! That's where! You push me aside. You. You leave me. You do nothing but criticize me! ' _Pay attention, don't make a scene, stop staring, you walk over there we are too close, no don't touch me, focus_ ' for weeks! That's all you say!"

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive!"

"Sorry for troubling you with the burden of my existence!" we're only three feet apart but it feels like miles. He's here then he's gone. I need one stable thing. Just one. _Bucky isn't it._ "I can't- I can't do this anymore." bile rising in my stomach again. Panic rising faster. "I-I need to go. No i can't be here anymore I need to go."

"No, you can't leave!" Jumping forward I dodge away. His face is a mix of hurt and angry. Like I've done something wrong. I haven't. _I haven't!_ All of my hurt bubbling up at once into rage.

"You can't stop me!" Slapping his hands away, furious that he even thinks he can pick me up and drop me. Push me away, be little me then expect me to apologize at the drop of a hat. I'm not Pepper. I'm not Mom. I'm not putting up with this.

"The hell I can't! I lost you once I won't lose you again!" His flushing cheeks puff out and his eyes are dead set.

"I'm tired of losing you! I'm tired of losing the people i love. I'm tired of losing myself!" Exploding. Breaking after months. "Do you know what they did to me? SHIELD? To Wanda? To-to my sister?" Shivering the ghosts of Wanda's screams echo in the background. The darkness. The desperation and fear. "And people are dying." _I didn't know the Bill Foster guy, but who is next. Whose funeral am I going to have to sneak into? How am I supposed to fight the darkness. My demons?_ "And she's coming back Bucky." voice dropping to a whisper. Looking up at him with sad desperate eyes. "Permafrost is coming back." He's the only person alive who could ever understand the fear "I can feel the cold gripping my bones. _My heart_." Turning away, wrapping my arms around my waist. "And. And I want it Bucky. I want her back." _A sentence I never thought I'd say._ "I want it. So it won't hurt when you push me aside. So i won't feel like crying every second of the day." Exhaustion hitting me like a frieght train. Turning back to him, glancing from the side. "I'm sick. _Physically_ sick from the stress." Rubbing my stomach willing the nausea away. "I shouldn't want it and I'm scared." Sitting down on the bed, curling in on myself. Tears pricking my eyes, meeting his for the first time. "I'm so _so_ scared. I'm not strong enough. I'm not. I'm not. I... I can't."

"You are strong enough. You are." Jumping forward, wrapping his arm around me. Forcing me into his chest. The contact hurt. Everything hurt. Because it's great now. But what happens when it goes away? What happens when he goes away?

"Not without you." Whimpering out, being beyond pathetic.

"Sunny I'm right here."

"For now." Pulling away as much as he'll let me. Only a few inches, but I need distance. Distance will keep me safe. "But you'll find someone better. They always do. Always"

"You are my everything Doll." Pulling me back into his chest. I don't turn. Weakly straining against his massive arms. He wasn't letting me go. My Bucky is here right now.

"Until you realize that there are so many better options." The old me would never be this pathetic. But he makes me weak. The thought of losing him makes me fall apart. And I am. No matter what he says I am.

" _Sunny_."

"You never had a choice before. You _never_ did." His eyes are filled with a sad kind of shock. " _Now_ you do." Pushing out of his arms, using his shock to my advantage. "You can leave. It would be your _choice_. That would hurt. So so much worse." Running my hand through my hair trying to keep my walls up. Build my defences back. Protect what's left of my heart. There's life after him. There has to be.

"I'm not leaving. I am right here." Softly standing from the bed. I step back again, halting his movement. Looking him in the eyes again.

"But for how long?" I don't sound like myself. I never used to be sad and squeaky. Knees quaking under the weight of his stare. All I want is to be in his arms and stay there.

"As long as you'll let me" Launching into is arms with a strangled sob. Desperate for the safety they used to provide. Clinging to the past and praying to every god in existence that it comes back. After five minutes of uncontrollable crying I'm able to breath slightly.

"Don't leave me." Begging. He pulls away cupping my face in both hands. Eyes sad as well, a few tear stains on his cheeks but nothing compared to the monsoon streaming from my own.

"Never." His voice soft and reassuring. Resting his forehead against my own. Trying to reassure me. "Never by choice sweetheart. _Never._ " Nodding meekly, too tired to counter.

I want to believe him so badly. Believe that my Frosty will stay will me. Believe that my brother will find a way to get Steve out of jail. That he'll wake up and realize how stupid this has all become. That we can go back to living in the Tower. Being a family. Dysfunctional as hell, but a family. Resting my head against his chest more tears stream down my face as I try and push away the constant fear. He's all I have left to lose. And I can in so many horrifying ways. I don't know how much more I can take before I break completely.

Bucky's POV

Kyra slept for hours after her break down. Nothing I said really seemed to help. Leaving her in the bedroom standing in the dark of the living room. Waiting for time to pass by. Waiting till we can leave to save Stevie. She's just under a lot of stress. We both are. Once we get Stevie out things will calm down. We'll be able to hide out and just get our bearings. I'll focus on Kyra, make whatever fears she has go away. Or at least try. There's no time now. A buzz echoed through the hotel room. walking into the bedroom, the SATphone on Kyra's nightstand was vibrating. Frowning she rolled over and grabbed the device.

"Yeah?" Rubbing the sleep away from her face she fell back into the bed. Even in the darkness I could make out the deep frown on her face. She began nodding and then set the phone down. Laying with her hands on her eyes, breathing deeply.

"That Fury?"

"Yeah." she moaned out rolling back over. "We got a bus to DC. Tickets are waiting for us. we leave in the morning." sighing sadly she curled into her pillow. Slipping into bed behind her. _One step closer to Stevie._

"Better get some sleep then." groaning she nodded. Nuzzling into her neck, breathing in her smell. Relaxing for the first time in 24 hours.

 _Things will get better Sunny. As soon as we get Stevie to safety. I promise._

The bus was delayed. We still made it to DC before sun down. Steve was due in court tomorrow at 3 pm. With just under 24 hours to kill I kept pacing the apartment floor. Steve's apartment when he lived in DC actually.

"You'd think they would have monitored this more closely."

"The world thinks we are dead. Sam is underground and monitored constantly and Steve is occupied. No reason for them to waste the resources."

"With as rich as your brother is, you'd think he has the money to spare."

"He does." her frown deepening at the mention of her brother. A gray cloud hung around her head. It was a weird reversal, she's resigned and I'm trying to bring her smile back. The phone beeped again. Pulling it out Kyra read over the text.

"Nick has a care package waiting for us 6 blocks away from the Circuit Court House."

"Not the Supreme Court House?"

"Guess not." Shrugging nonchalantly. She curls back up on the couch. Setting the phone on the cheap coffee table. "Makes it easier for us." Nodding in response walking through the apartment. His stuff had been stripped out. Anything that made the place _Steve's_. Reaching out, tracing a few shadows of where photos had been. Long gone now. _I wonder if some of them were of us from the old days. We'll make more memories soon Stevie._

The care package Fury had left us held two pistols and two ear pieces. Clicking them in our ears Fury's voice called over loud and clear.

" _You kids ready?"_

"I'm older then you Fury." I deadpan.

"Good to hear from you too Nick." Kyra's voice all business. "I assume we're secure."

" _Of course we are. You both look good."_

"Save the Pleasantries for later Nick." Heading down the 6 blocks, the crowds growing as we got closer. People jostling for the best view. A few have signs supporting Stevie. _At least some people remember all Steve has done._

"We're in place Nick. What's the plan?"

" _Do you see Agent 13?"_ Raising my eyebrow, looking at Kyra for clarification. She looks equally confused.

"Why is Sharon here?"

" _Why are you here Kyra?"_

"Nothing like an angry mob in the morning." She drawled out sarcastically. Scanning the crowd I see the blonde Dame who helped Stevie before. _That's his girl._

" _Hardy har har. Both of you split up. Agent 13 is going to be lead. You're her ground support if things get dodgy."_ Nodding to no one Kyra looks over at me. Eyes still slightly puffy from her breakdown in New York.

"Divide and conquer?" Nodding at her question, squeezing her hand slightly before stepping away.

" _Stay in eyesight of each other at all times."_

"Got it Nick." rolling my eyes at the warning. Like we hadn't done this a million times. A steel convoy began moving towards the courthouse.

"God…"

" _What is it Barnes?"_

"Nothing… They're here." Stevie's walked out of the armored car. Dressed in bright orange, chained at the hands and legs. Two guards with guns on each side. Cameras flash and the crowd erupts. Gritting out my teeth it's clear what they are doing. "They are going to parade him off like a fucking criminal." My arm hums as I tense, stepping forward instinctively.

" _Barnes. Get it together. Don't make me regret trusting you."_ Growling at Fury's words, reaching for the earpiece. Kyra's hand lays softly on my arm.

"Bucky." Her voice is soft and stern. "Steve needs us to keep our calm. I know it hurts. But running head first is going to get people hurt."

"He doesn't deserve this." _How the hell can they forget everything he has given up for them._

"We are here to _stop_ this Buck. Please keep calm." her eyes are begging me. nodding stiffly pressing a brief kiss to her hand, I let go as she slips closer to the steps. A sea of people part. Questions being thrown in every direction. He keeps it together. Cool and collected. Just like always. Doing the right thing. Kyra's got eyes on Steve's girl, and me I'm sure. All I can see is Stevie. Everything we went through. All of the sacrifices. A tomato hits his cheek and the seams of my leather gloves start ripping. _"Buck keep calm-"_ Kyra's warning is cut off by gunfire. The sea of people erupt in panic. Cameras flash, people scream and Steve is hit.

"Is this part of the plan Fury!"

" _No! Dammit."_

"I'm with Steve," Kyra's voice came in clear and commanding over Comms. "Bucky the shooter."

"Way ahead of you Doll!" Launching myself away from the panic. "Where is the bastard Fury?"

" _Rerouting satellites now._ " More shots echo as the screams of the crowd grow louder.

"Building across the street at least 10th floor." _She catches everything doesn't she?_

"Thanks Sweetheart. Stay safe."

"You too, Buck." Kyra's comm clicked off as she pushed further towards Steve. Forcing the dread gripping my chest into rage. _He's taken bullets before. He's Steve Rogers. He'll be fine._ That doesn't mean I won't get a huge kick out of bruising my knuckles on this dirtbags face.

" _Talk to me Barnes"_

"Empty room. The shooter didn't stick around. A broken skylight and window, that's it."

" _Tracking the area now just another few sec-_ " 200 pounds slam into my side, hard. _What the hell?_

" _ **You son of a bitch!**_ " _Sam_. He's got his wings on and swinging with a power I didn't think he had. Dodging quickly, trying like hell not to hurt the stupid punk. Knowing what he means to Stevie and Kyra.

"You twisted **shit!** After _everything_ he's done for you!"

"Get off of me Wilson while you still can!"

"You son of a bitch! Doing this to Kyra! you better pray he's alive."

"I am." my voice level and hard. Anger seeping in at his accusation.

"So you didn't?"

"Shoot my brother? No. I'd kill myself first."

"Right… sorry…" humming in acknowledgment. "So who did?"

"Dunno yet. Fury, what do you have?"

" _Two blocks over, a helicopter just made a low pass over a building."_

"Can you carry me and fly at the same time?"

"Why?"

"We've got a piece of trash to pick up."

Kyra's POV

I'm glad I was able to sleep so much. Forcing my way in the ambulance was tiring. Pulling a hysterical Sharon away from Steve was damn near impossible. She was flailing about in my arms, hyperventilating, crying, screaming, pleading. Blending in the shadows even in the tight space of the ambulance. Steve was gasping and sputtering. Sharon trying to shush him.

"You take my breath…" some how all the sounds failed as his heart stopped. Sharon was shrieking, limp. Pulling her away the doctors tried to bring him back. But two minutes later when we pulled into the parking lot, he was gone. Sharon clung to me for support. I don't think she even knew where she was. One of the doctors took her off my hands and I slipped away into the crowd. Helen's cradle might be able to bring him back. If it was here. Right now. Even if they dunked him now, it wouldn't be a guarantee. The cells in his brain will be dead by the time he'd make it to Seoul. I had to ask, what else I could lose. There's always something more. falling to my knees in an alleyway, struggling to breath. Gripping the rough brick wall for some form of grounding.

 _Steve is dead._

 _Steve is dead._

 _Steve is dead._

My sobs growing more violent by the second. My comms clicked repeatedly. Fury was trying to get me to report in. I couldn't form a sentence. The only thought on my brain is that Steve is dead. Steve, the kindest most determined man I'd ever known. Clicking grew and Fury's voice cut in.

" _Kyra report in. Are you alright?"_ Desperate for air trying to get control. I'm completely exposed. _What does it matter Steve is dead._ " _Kyra! Answer me now!"_

"H-H-Here. S-s-af-f-fe." I manage to choke out.

" _Status?"_

"He-He-he's dead. He's dead nick! He's _dead."_

" _Kyra, where are you?"_

"He's dead." heartbreaking even more. The sirens drowning out my sobs as cop cars and news vans rush by.

" _I know Kyra. I know he's dead. But where are you? Are you safe?"_

"Nuh, I… I don't…" gasping in again.

" _Kyra, the shooter could have partners, you are an enemy of the state and the area is teaming with Cap Killers. Where. Are. You."_

"An-an alley."

" _Can you walk?"_

"Uh huh." nodding to no one, rubbing away at my eyes and face weakly.

" _Barnes is heading back to the hotel. I need you to head that way too."_

"Does Does he…?"

" _I haven't told him… He's destroyed his Comm link."_ nodding more dread and agony crashing down on me. Choking me. " _The story just broke and is being played on every digital board in New York. I'm sure he'll know soon enough."_ Nodding at nothing again. Curled in on myself rocking back and forth. _This shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't have ever happened._

"It's not fair." whimpering pathetically.

" _No it's not Kyra. But that's life. Kee Kee, I need you to get up and walk back to the hotel okay? Can you do that for me?"_ Nick's soft voice a contrast to the man everyone else knew, or knows depending on who they are. He's my Godfather right now. Or trying to be. Nodding at no one in particular.

"I'll give you my location as soon as I pass a street sign."

" _Good, I've got live feed going, and I'll watch your path."_

"O-Okay." Breathing in softly leaning against the wall momentarily. "N-ick. Who? Who?"

" _Cross Bones was the long range shooter. Barnes and Wilson cornered him, he's been picked up by SHIELD. There may have been another shooter in the crowd. I can't confirm that right now."_

"O-o-okay." with a shuddering breath I look up at the sky. Nodding, trying to shake some focus into my brain. Shake out the nightmare of a day this has been. "Okay." more firmly and pushing off the wall, moving onto the busy New York streets.

I beat Bucky to the hotel room. He stormed in more than twenty minutes after me.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that son of a bitch." tears streaming down his face as well. My cries had calmed, but the tears wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop.

"J-just let me beat him a little first. D-damn HYDRA rat."

" _Not_ Crossbones." The baritone of his voice darker than I've ever heard. The joints in his arm whir and grind angrily. "I mean Tony."

"W-What? B-bucky… He's not r-re-responsible for this."

"The hell he isn't!" screaming and pacing. Emotions everywhere.

"The last thing Tony ever wanted was for anyone to be hurt. Steve especially!" the tears streaming down his face didn't stop as his expression twisted darker. His bitter laughter making me nervous.

"He put my brother in handcuffs! Kicked the shit out of him repeatedly. Don't tell me he's innocent!"

"You're forgetting who the real enemy is Bucky. You're forgetting who we really need to fight."

"I'm not forgetting anything." Whirling around, facing me with a grimace. "He supported the act didn't he?"

"Yes but-" Trying to chime in.

"He pushed it through, funded the whole damn thing." he kept cutting me off at every turn,

"Bucky. _Please-_ " desperate to change his mind.

"This is his fault." His voice growing louder with each word. "without your brother this whole Act thing wouldn't have happened. This _is_ his fault." Bucky continues on ignoring me, Shaking violently. "A life for a life. Stevie was _ten_ times the man Stark could ever _hope_ to be."

"Steve wouldn't want this…" whipping around his dark blue eyes are instantly in my face.

"How do you know?" menacingly Invading my space. Shrinking away in fear of the man I love. His rage palpable and everywhere at once.

" _Bucky_." Stepping away he brushes me off. Eyes softening for half a second before delving into darkness and regret.

"I'd love to ask him…." shoulders shaking softly "but _unfortunately_ " turning from me his voice growing louder. " **He's dead!** " bellowing against the walls bouncing back and forth reverberating with our shared pain. Whimpering into the floor further broken and desperate.

" _Please_ …" Ignoring my plea he grabs his bag and heads for the door.

"Nothing you can say is going to change my mind." His wintery promise is followed by a loud slam as he forces the door closed behind him. The wood splintering in protest along with my heart. Wanton cries and sobs fill the room as every scrape of composure I have collapses.

I've felt alone for weeks. now, I actually am. Who knows when he'll come back. If he'll come back. He's right. Tony. Tony started this. But he was trying to do the right thing. HYDRA, They are hiding in the shadows, but all Bucky cares to look for is Steve. All he sees is Steve. and now that he's gone, all he wants is revenge. I won't go down that path. Tony isn't the enemy. HYDRA is. He's a puppet like the rest of us. We need to cut all the strings. If Bucky won't help me, then I'll do it alone. I'll finish the mission Steve started all those years ago. Destroying HYDRA for good. I'll stand against them, tall and proud, just like he would.

Or I'll die trying...

* * *

BOOM!

So, who hates me? Sound off! I've been working on this chapter for weeks and I'm really excited to have the first draft finished. It isn't edited a ton so forgive errors please. You don't have to forgive me for the plot change though. I wouldn't if I were you guys.

Can anyone guess what happens next? I promise it does get better. A lot better actually. Just gotta hang out for a few more chapters. Sorry for everyone who has been waiting. I am trying to get these out as quickly as I can.

Let me know what you guys think. Until next time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Bucky's POV**

They had his Funeral within 48 hours. What sick kind of turnaround is that? Couldn't wait to get him in the ground. And I can't even be there. I'd been walking around. Stopping at bars or food joints. Unable to face anything or anyone. Just a drifter. If I went back to the hotel, I'd yell at Kyra again. She loved him too. He was her brother too. But she has others. Other people who love her _and_ are still alive. They were putting him in Arlington. _Least the bastards could do_. Crowd was huge, people mourning the death of a man they had all turned on. _And I can't even be there_. Throwing back my vodka wishing I could feel something other than the burn. Numbing would be nice. But I'd need something stronger.

"I ain't seen a fella able to drink like that in years." the barkeep commented setting down another glass.

"Been a bad week." Downing the vodka straight without making eye contact.

"That it has." gesturing to the TV. "Bad all around. It's a damn tragedy."

"The only _tragedy_ is they are putting that _traitor_ in Arlington. That's a resting place for heroes!" My body clenched with rage, I hardly heard or felt the glass breaking in my hand. Scooting back, ignoring the barkeep's worried look, turning around to the pool tables where that idiot was spouting nonsense.

" _You wanna say that again Buddy_?" voice low and dangerous. He scoffed in my face, _bastard is just asking for it, isn't he?_

"Yeah! Captain America is a _damn traitor_. He went against the will of the American people. He's a damn disgrace!" My right hand connecting with his jaw effortlessly. All his buddies surrounded me, thinking they had one up. Fools. Fists flew, bones cracked, blood rushed, as I let my rage out on these stupid shmucks. _How dare they bad mouth Stevie?_

In what felt like the blink of an eye they were all on the ground, thoroughly beaten. The funeral still playing in the background. Talking about Steve's unwavering conviction. Panting and glaring down at my now blood stained gloves, shame washes over me. Stevie would be disappointed. He'd make excuses to defend me sure, but he'd be ashamed. Closing my eyes I can almost see the grimace on his face. The disheartened gleam in his baby blues.

"Please tell me they were HYDRA or AIM or at least robbers." trailing my hand down my face with a shake of my head.

"No, just a bunch of assholes bad mouthing Stevie."

"Barnes, he wouldn't want this."

"You think I don't know that Wilson?" snapping at the only other man that is close to understanding my pain.

"We gotta get you out of here man. Cops are on their way, and I'm sure Kyra'd kick my ass if I let you get mixed up with them again." shoulders slumping at the mention of Kyra. Nodding in defeat I walk over to the bar, throwing down a couple hundred to pay for my tab and damages.

"Let's go." slipping out the door and down several alleys in silence, Sam glancing at me every minute or so.

"Where's Kyra?"

"The hotel." _I think._

"Which? I'm sure she needs a huge hug right now."

"I'll give her one for you." grunting out slipping off from the path we'd been walking. Not interested in letting him near Kyra. He doesn't follow me, and for that I'm grateful. He's not wrong about Kyra though. Leaving her alone was selfish. As much as I want to pound Stark into the pavement for everything he's done, what about her?

Walking the ten minutes to the hotel is quiet. My key still works and the door isn't blocked. _At least I don't have to break in._ _She can't be that mad_. Standing with the door partially open I realize I should have grabbed some flowers or something. I've been an ass, and I know that. Hopefully groveling will be good enough for right now. I can't handle losing Sunny too. Flipping on the light the beds are made, and empty. The other lights are all off and panic starts to fill me. _She's not here. God what if she got captured? Huh? What if she's hurt and you weren't here to protect her you stupid piece of shit. It's not bad enough you let Stevie down, you abandon your girl too. What the fuck?_

Checking over the room for clues. But it's clean. Course there's another option that's worse than her being taken. She could have left. _God forbid_. Checking the dresser for her clothes. Most of them are still there, but there's stuff missing. Most noticeably her favorite knives. Digging through my clothes, we'd hidden cash ammo and other things, but all I found is a letter in Kyra's hand writing. Tears prick my eyes as the wind leaves my lungs all at once.

 _Bucky,_

 _I love you. More than anything or anyone. But I can't support you with this. Steve is dead. And as much as it hurts all we can do is live in a way that would make him proud. Going after Tony isn't the answer. I know you are doing what you think is right, but so was Tony. So was Steve. Tony's an ass but he's my brother, and I can't stand by and let you kill him. I'm not letting this go on anymore. I know I can't change your mind and I'm sorry that it's come to this, it breaks my heart. But I've lost enough._

 _I'll always love you James Buchanan Barnes. Don't forget that._

 _Kyra._

Gripping the paper as tightly as I can it starts to crinkle and rip. Tears pouring down my face, drenching the paper, the tension causing it to fall apart. Sobbing outright for the first time since I was a boy. Curling in on myself under the weight of the abandonment.

 _She chose Tony._

Yeah he's her brother, but she's stood against him for over a year. Stood by my side proudly. Despite everything. Steve is in the ground and Kyra is in the wind. Collapsing on the bed letting out an agonizing cry, no longer holding back. No longer being strong, because without Steve and Kyra, I've got no reason to be. I've got no reason to live.

Hours pass. Or minutes. Or days, what does it matter anymore? _It doesn't_. Kyra chose Tony. Now he's taken away my brother and my girl. All I can feel, every breath I take is for one purpose now.

 **Revenge.**

It's all over the news. Stark claiming that there will never be another Captain America. That the shield and uniform are retired and will remain in the Smithsonian tribute to Captain America. It takes over an hour just to make it inside the building. They do the display well. It's a real tribute to him. Despite everything. But walking the room I only see three guards armed with Tasers, six cameras, 7 different ways to move in and out without being seen. And to top it off, the glass case is just that, glass. There's no way in hell that they'd let Cap's shield, the most iconic American weapon in history, sit with such little security. Which means Stark lied again. Sure they'll wait a year or two. Give everyone time to grieve. But the world is going to need another Captain America. And if they think I'm letting anyone else hold that shield they are dead wrong. Since it's not here on display; that means it's hidden away. Now I only need to find it and take it.

Turns out to be easy enough. I find a lead with minimal hacking in the Museum's security footage. The shield was in the museum, only it was in an underground secure center waiting for transport to Stark's compound. Lucky me the convoy doesn't leave till tomorrow.

Perched on top of a nearby building waiting for the convoy to depart. Wind blowing my hair around, getting in my face. An image of Kyra flashing in my mind, her beautiful smile wide as she tied my hair back. My heart clenching in response, thankfully a loud clang diverts my attention. The convoy is leaving. Four armored trucks pull out of the underground garage. It's a smart strategy. It's a four way gamble on which truck has the prize. The four trucks disappear, and just as I'm about to move a black sedan pulls out from the underground parking lot. I almost laugh at the genius of the plan, but stop short as the car starts to hover off the ground. Muttering quickly I throw an EMP at the underside. The vehicle comes crashing, a long leg shooting out of the door, catching my jaw. Blocking a hard punch with my left hand I look into Natalia's accusing eyes.

"Where's Kyra?" _of course that's the first thing she asks_.

"Busy." squinting suspiciously. Reading me like a book she throws me back.

"You're going after Tony aren't you?" Leaving her fighting stance.

"You can't stop me Natalia." Relaxing slightly. Waiting for her strike _. I don't want to hurt her._

"Of course I can't." her monotone voice almost sounding amused. "If Kyra can't no one can." Grimacing in pain at the thought of our fight. The last thing I said to her. How Kyra had begged me not to go. _She never begged._ "Do you remember our time together when I was younger?" Snapping back to reality focusing in on Natalia once more.

"Yeah… What about it?" cautious and confused. I never thought back to my time before Kyra.

"You were the first man to give me a choice. To be there for me. Despite everything, it made that time... bearable." her eyes held a strange kind of regret.

"I felt the same."

"Till you met Kyra."

"… yeah." breathing out sadly. Missing her smile.

"You never looked at me the way you look at her." If she wanted me off kilter she was doing a great job. "In a twisted way I was jealous." turning away from me. Cap's shield on her back. Strapped in and secure.

"Where are you going with this Nat?" Looking over her shoulder she leans against the destroyed car.

"Don't you love her anymore?"

"What?" flabbergasted at the ridiculous question. Her eyes are hard, cold and accusing. A strange kind of rage I've never seen before.

"Can you _really_ kill the last family member she has left?" her voice darkening and my body tensing. Looks like the trip down memory lane is over.

"He killed my brother."

"He never wanted Steve to die."

"That isn't an excuse."

"Tony never wanted things to get so out of hand."

"But they did and it's his fault."

"You should know better than anyone the world isn't in black and white. Steve knew that." she's scolding my like my Ma did when I was a kid.

"Steve's dead."

"And I doubt he'd want his best friend to turn into a killer."

"Decades too late for that one." scoffing indignantly, flitting over my dozens of kills.

"No, you never took a life by choice." her voice hard with disappointment. "Never schemed and planned a murder on your own. That's what this is."

"You're wrong." Lunging forward for the shield, she dodges, locking my arm in place before flipping out of the way. Spinning me to her left.

"You keep telling yourself that _Barnes_." Growling I lunge again. Throwing punch after punch. The two of us moving like a dance. Choreographed and dangerous. Waiting. Three minutes in my opening finally appears. A wave of regret flashes in my eyes as I place roundhouse kick to the side of her jaw. She slams to the ground unconscious but alive. Looking down at her limp form, more regret builds in my gut. _All I do is hurt the people I love._

"I'm sorry Natalia, but you left me no choice." I offer softly. Slipping the shield on my back and breaking away as fast as I can. Trying to outrun the sense of sorrow waiting just around the corner. In all of the corners of my heart where Kyra belongs.

 **Fury's POV**

Pacing my current command center back and forth. Waiting for Kyra to check in. She's in the states. On the run yes, but shouldn't be in too much trouble. With the mess surrounding Cap's death, it will be easy for her to slip through the cracks. Hopefully. Three laptops and an encrypted portable server all perched on the office table. Glancing at my phone every 30 seconds is not helping the situation.

"Fuck it." Typing a quick one word message, just to ease my nerves. I've fucked up as Kyra's Godfather. I wasn't there for her. Hell the only person who has been is wanted by half of the sovereign nations of the world. Cap's death is going to hit them both hard. God forbid she do something stupid. The phone buzzes and I click it open without hesitation.

"Status?" Kyra is sniffling in the background.

"Re-relocating." The sound of cars and general hum of the city in the background.

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know." a sad laugh comes over the line.

"Barnes has to have some sort of plan."

"He does." her voice hardening.

"Judging by your tone you disagree."

"You are correct. I uh… I left him."

"You what?"

"I left. Well he left first but I won't be waiting for him. It's all such a mess."

"Kyra, where are you?"

"6th and 26th?"

"You need to go back. You aren't safe on your own."

"He's going after Tony. I'm not going back. I'm either with you or in the wind. Your choice."

"Coordinates are on their way. Watch your six." hanging up without a response Kyra leaves me staring at the phone. Her voice ragged from crying. From stress. Can't blame the kid. But how am I supposed to deal with an emotional heartbroken mutant with the power to control anyone? Typing furiously at the keyboard of one of my laptops, rerouting the satellites to follow her. After locking on her signature I stare at the low res picture on my screen. She's hunched over and miserable. The glow that usually surrounds her is gone. It had been dimming, sure, but her light is out. That bastard's fault. He kills Howard and Maria. He puts her in this situation. Now he's going after her brother. How the fuck am I supposed to reign her back in? What would Maria do? I can't reach out to Romanoff, she's compromised and in Tony's pocket. So is Wilson. Who does she trust? Smirking as a thought finally clicks. Pressing 9 on speed dial waiting for the line to pick up.

"'Ello?"

"I need you both to come in."

"Fury? Ve are not fighting again. Vanda is still hurt."

"Not to fight."

"Then Vhat?"

"Kyra's in trouble."

"Vhat happened." his voice darkening substantially. There's ruffling in the background as he's moving.

"She watched Steve die. Was right there, Barnes is going after Tony."

" _Глупый ублюдок!_ Da, ver are you?"

"Coordinates are sent to your phone."

"Ve vill be there in an hour." Maximoff clicked the call off. Turning back to the screen watching Kyra slump down the street.

"You aren't alone Kee Kee." muttering under my breath to the empty apartment.

 **Wanda's POV**

"Ванда приготовься. _(Wanda get ready.)_ "

"Почему? Что-то не так? _(Why? what's wrong?)"_

"У Киры проблемы. Выходим через 10 минут. _(Kyra is in trouble. We leave in 10 minutes.)_ " Eyes wide with worry. Kyra had been on both of our minds. Even before news of Steve hit the airways. We had limped to his wake, the one underground where we wouldn't get arrested, and paid our respects. The hate and anger we have held for Tony has only been intensifying. Now Kyra is in trouble. _She's with Bucky, what could have possibly gone wrong?_ He protects her with his life. Piet is whizzing around our dumpy apartment. Gathering shoes, clothes, what have you. I'm sitting on the couch, stuck in my head. Like I have been for months.

"Сестра? _(Sister?)_ "

"Да? _(Yes?)"_

"Готов? _(Ready?)"_ Nodding reluctantly. I hate when Pietro carries me long distances. "Хорошие новости, это займет у нас всего около 2 минут. _(Good news, this should only take us about 2 minutes.)_ " Relaxing slightly Pietro swoops me up in his arms and we are gone in a flash.

When we stop we are in front of a dilapidated building.

"Какое прекрасное место. _(What a lovely place.)_ "

"Well the Ritz requires ID." Nick's voice made me jump in Pietro's arms and bury myself away for a moment. "Sorry it's not up to your fine tastes."

"Vere is she?" Demanding Pietro set me down, carefully.

"On her way. Let's get you two settled in."

"How long are ve staying?"

"As long as you want. I've been here for about a week. With the chaos surrounding Cap's death, I doubt they are going to go looking for too much." Shoulders slumping at the reminder. Death is everywhere. It follows us around like a sickness. Because we are _poor_. Because we are _different_. A gentle hand wraps around my waist. Jumping closer into Pietro's chest. He's looking at me like I'm broken again. _I am._ We move closer to Fury, he leads us behind a stack of crates. He opens a wall and we duck down into a small apartment. "You'll have to share rooms. Didn't think that would be a problem."

"It's not." Pietro reassures.

"Thank you both for coming." Fury's voice is gentle and sad. Two emotions I didn't think him capable of. Glancing at him as he looks away he looks much worse than he did in Sovokia. Then again, I'm sure we all do.

"She is our sister." Pietro said softly. Looking at the older man puzzled. He doesn't make eye contact with us. Too proud to be soft. I don't even need to reach into his mind to see it.

"Your room is the only one back there. It'll fit the three of you. I'm taking the couch." Nodding, he briskly walks from the apartment out the door again. Probably to wait for Kyra.

" _Do you think he is dead?"_ Reaching into Pietro's mind, too afraid to speak aloud.

" _Neit."_ his thoughts are clear and confident. _"Barnes cannot die. Kyra would die with him. Or seconds after."_ Placing a kiss to my forehead pushing me slightly towards the bedroom. Trying to leave the thoughts behind. _"She is alive. That is something."_ I'm not sure if he can feel me in his head or not. But he's oozing with fear. I know how hard it has been on him taking care of me. Seeing me hurt kills him. He is my older brother after all. It was only us for so long.

"Ve vill take care of our sister." speaking with confidence for the first time since our capture. Pushing away my fears for my family. I have to stop letting them control me. Or at least try.

Kyra walks in wrapped up in Fury's arms 30 minutes later. Leaping from the couch, snatching her close. Tears streaming down our faces. Her eyes go wide as she pulls back. Letting out a relieved sob and clinging to me tighter. Her emotions are powerful and everywhere. Without warning I get sucked into her mind. There's so much darkness. So much depression. I see the fight with Tony. I see the fight with Bucky. I see him pushing her away. I see him walking away. I see him losing control. I see her fighting her fears. I see her doubting his love. I feel her anguish. The weight of it buckling us both to the floor. There's no point in speaking because nothing can help her more than holding her close. Sobbing out her pain and my own, the sounds of our cries overtake anything else in the room.

"Вышли с пола вы двое. _(Come from the floor you two.)_ "Pietro tried coaxing us up. Neither of us responding, so he sunk down pulling us both into his chest. Tears of his own silently falling.

Eventually our tears ran out and our voices grew hoarse. Kyra's breathing evened out against my chest as she slipped into a troubled sleep. My eyes glazed crimson as I cleared all her thoughts and fears. Let her just rest without the burden of dreaming sweet dreams then waking up in this reality. Gently wiggling my fingers, wrapping my energy beneath her.

"Возьми ее _. (Take her.)_ " Pietro quickly moving to grab her as my arms shook from the effort.

"Вы не должны использовать свои силы, Ванда. Вы все еще нездоровы. _(You should not use your powers Wanda. You are still not well.)_ " Humming in agreement as the world began to spin slightly.

"You get Kyra to bed, I'll help Wanda." Fury offered. I'd forgotten his presence completely. He'd been silent the whole time. Nodding to Pietro's untrusting glance he carefully stood and tiptoed Kyra into the back room. Trying my hardest to move on my own, still wary of the former Director of SHIELD until his calloused hand gently grabs mine. Bringing me to my feet with more care than I'd ever seen Fury use. Regret washing over me as soon as our skin touched. Choking the air from my lungs with its intensity. Shadows of faces passed my eyes. Some I recognized some I didn't. A young Kyra and Tony, A man with brown hair and a cocky smirk, a blond man in a suit with a kind smile, a wrinkled woman with gray brown hair and surrounded by white, Steve, and so many graves. The names were a blur as the whirred by. _This is his burden._ The images cleared as I sat on the bed. Fury had let go. Looking up at the man in a new light, curious if he knew what I saw. Curious how he slept at night with so many ghosts haunting him. He only nodded in our direction before leaving the room. Shutting the door quietly.

"Ванда, что это? _(Wanda. What is it?)_ " Pietro's concerned whisper breaking me from my trance. Blinking at the door, coming back to reality I shook my head.

"Просто уставший. _(Just tired.)_ " It's not a lie. I am tired. Tired of the pain and agony. Fear and regret. There has to be something good that happens. Or I'll surely collapse. Crawling in on Kyra's left. Pietro moved to Kyra's right while gently pulling the covers over the three of us. With a wave of my fingers Pietro and I join Kyra in a blissful and empty sleep.

Our days were full of crying and sleeping. Kyra and I hardly leaving the bed. Pietro forcing both of us to eat. Fury hovering like a concerned father would. Like _my_ father did when I was young and sick. Sweeping in periodically to assess the situation, still unable to provide too much emotional support. He was trying for Kyra, and that's more than she ever expected. Kyra and I had finished a session of crying. Now curled into each other as Pietro was out getting waters for us.

"Wanda what the fuck! Watch your boney knees!" shouting as she jumped away. Glancing at her angry expression thoroughly confused.

"I didn't move Kyra."

"Yes you did. I _felt_ you knee my stomach." Sitting up and away from me. Moving to sit up as well, glaring at her accusation.

" _I didn't_."

"Da her knee az not moved." Chiming in from the door, Piet walked forward with the waters we had asked for. Turning back to Kyra warily. _Why would she think I had kicked her stomach? Why would she feel a pain in her stomach if no one touched her?_ "Kyra have you been feeling unusually tired or getting sick?"

"Yeah. But stress can do that to you." she snaps back irritably, snatching the waters away from Pietro, guzzling them down greedily. Probing her stomach with my mind, to try and see what was wrong. Jaw dropping as I feel the synopses of a tiny sleeping brain. _It's not stress._ Looking back into Kyra's confused eyes.

"So can a baby. Kyra you're _pregnant_."

* * *

Wanda say **WHAT?!**

Oh. My. God! Dick move? Yes. Yes it was. Don't worry. The next chapter should be up soon. And I mean actually soon. A week max if everything in my life cooperates.

The ride is getting hella bumpy. I mean what the shit? How does she get into the 3rd trimester without realizing she's pregnant? It actually can happen, some woman hardly show even at 8 months, it's a genetic thing (I looked it up). Plus she's been a little busy. At least we've got a few questions answered.

Did anyone guess that's what was wrong with her? Comment or PM me because I would LOVE to know!

Also to the guest reader I made cry: thank you so much for leaving that comment. My goal as a writer is to evoke emotions with my words. As rude as it sounds I am not sorry at all and your comment made my day. I want to make my readers cry, laugh, scream, rage quit reading, then come back later because they have to know what happens next. Because that means I'm writing in a way that reaches you all. I haven't stopped smiling since I saw your comment. So thank you!

Until next time!


	35. Chapter 35

**Kyra's POV**

"No. I'm not pregnant"

"I can feel the baby's heart beat." Wanda's incredulous voice not helping my panic. "It's moving right now."

"You're pregnant?!" Looking towards the door Fury stood mouth agape with Pietro at his side.

"No!" shouting at the men. The eldest making a quick escape while I'm losing control slightly. I can feel my power building and swirling as the blankets on the bed move ever so slightly. Breath. Just breathe. "I… I... No." Pulling in as much air as possible. Trying to get my emotions in check. _I can't hurt Wanda and Piet._ "I can't be." forcing a level logical voice. "You are supposed to get fat and shit and have cravings and be crazy when you are pregnant. I didn't. I'm _not._ ThereforeI can't be."

"Kyra. _Feel_." Wanda's hands pushing against my own. And there's movement.

"No." Shoving her away. Shaking furiously. " _No." Oh god I am._ " it out." Eyes wide with fear. "Wanda get it out."

"Kyra!" Her look of disgust is nothing compared to how I feel. But I can't. _I can't._

"No you don't understand." Shaking my head. _Pleading_.

"How can you say that? About your own child!" All of her calm has gone out the window. _She was the stable one_. _Wow we are really fucked._ Pietro slipped out of the room, off to who knows where. But they don't understand. She doesn't know the dangers that come with being _me._

"Exactly _my_ child." Pounding my hand against my chest. "Mine." voice breaking with the weight of what I've done. "The child made by two of the most _wanted_ fugitives in the world." What _we've_ done. "Two of H-HYDRA'S most successful _projects_." Realization finally makes its way onto Wanda's face. "Do you know how much danger it will be in?"

"Kyra."

"A-and I-I-I either register and let the world know _'hey I'm alive oh by the way, I made a carbon copy of Permafrost and the Winter Soldier! Isn't it cute?_ '" Throwing my hands in the air, beginning to pace. "That's just _asking_ for the both of us to be killed or worse captured."

"Kyra calm down." I can see Wanda cautiously moving towards me out of the corner of my eye. _She's smart. I'd stay away from me too. I'd run. I want to._

"Or we spend the rest of our lives running. And. And that's fine for me, it's my choice. But how can I raise a child on the run? _How_ can I _do_ that to my child? To any child? Make them pay for my choices." breaths coming in shorter and shorter. "And-and Bucky's gone." Voice softening as I melt back onto the bed. "He doesn't want a child. He doesn't want that burden."

"Kyra he loves you more than anything." Her reassuring voice does anything but calm me.

"Not more than Steve." Eyes snapping to hers and words sharp. "Not enough to stop his revenge. No." Curling my head into my hands. Carding through my grease filled hair. Long, dry and badly cared for. Like the rest of me. Like all of us. Thin, scared, paranoid, beaten. No. not my child. I won't let it live this life. "Wanda you need to. Please, before I get attached. Before I feel it."

"Kyra the baby is practically throwing a tantrum in your womb. How do you not feel that?"

"It could just be cramps."

" _Kyra_."

"Or gas. I'll force myself to believe it. I'll force myself to forget." eyes desperate clinging to any hope. Wanda's incredulous pacing continues. Like she's scolding her daughter. _I can't do that yet. I can't do that_ _ **here**_ _. Not now._

"That doesn't work Kyra. You can't use your powers on yourself." _She's right. Then how? I have to save the baby._

"You can." Eyes jumping back up to hers. Hope filling me. Desperately jumping off the bed. Grabbing her hands. Voice soft and broken. "Can't you?"

"I can Kyra." she places a kiss to my hands and let's go. "But I won't."

" _Please_."

"No." Sparks shoot out as her eyes flash red. _She's just as unstable as I am._ "You listen to me." Breathing to calm herself down, eyes softening. "That baby is a fighter. Already. The stress you've been under should have killed it a long time ago. But here it is." Placing a hand on my stomach softly. Her voice matching the touch. "Fighting for life. For a chance. This baby deserves that chance." _I don't want her to be right._

"It'll grow up without a father. In constant danger." Wanda shook her head before grabbing my face in her hands.

"But the two of you will never be alone." staring deep into my eyes. Willing me to hear her. "You have Piet and me and Nick." sobbing again I fall into her arms. She coos soft reassuring plans. "And we can contact Clint. The three of us head to his farm and hide out there. Cooper and Lyra have great lives living like that. We could too. This is a new life. A new chance. You need something good right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well it's growing right here inside you. Yours and Bucky's baby." The tears and snot all seem superficial. The fear and agony is unbearable, and then the baby kicks again. Right where Wanda has placed my hand. Sitting down again. Body languid from shock.

"I'm going to be a mom." face blank with disbelief.

"Yes you are." Wanda's tone soft and encouraging.

" _Holy fucking shit._ I'm pregnant." whispering to myself. Both hands over my child as it kept tap dancing. "I'm going to be a mom. Wanda. I'm going to be a _mom._ " She's already watching me as I come to terms with this.

"Yes. A fantastic mom." A large smile spreading on her face. A small on growing on mine as well. "And I'm going to be the best Aunt ever." Laughing outright, nodding without hesitation.

"Easy enough job. You're already the best sister." wrapping my arms around her shoulders pulling her in closer. Burying into her shoulder. "I love you little sister."

"I love you too Kyra." Our sweet moment was cut short as Fury stormed in the room.

"You're pregnant?"

"Are you sure? It's not just gas?"

"Pietro."

"Da _you idiot._ Feel the baby!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll call Helen. And she'll get here. To take a look and check on you and you know." Fury gestured uncomfortably towards my stomach. "Um… That."

"The baby?" Wanda offered amused by his discomfort.

"Yeah sure." The super spy nodding before making a hasty exit.

"He can take down 50 enemies with one arm tied behind his back, speak who knows how many languages and coordinate dozens of special ops simultaneously. But he gets freaked out by a baby."

"Vat. I do not blame him." Pietro kept his distance. Staring warily. "Are you sure it is not gas?"

"I can feel the brain Pietro." Reaching out my hand for my younger brother, he comes forward cautiously. Sitting on my left. Wanda on the right. Placing a hand over the baby. It really is throwing a tantrum in there. " _Дерьмо_."

"I know right?" breathing softly. The three of us staring at my stomach.

"You vill name it after me, da?"

"Pietro!" Staring down at my stomach as Wanda and Piet start to argue lightly. Zoning out, the baby's kicking slows with my heart rate. _Maybe the baby will have Bucky's eyes. So at least I'll always get to see them. A little piece of both of us to keep._ Staring up at the wall, rubbing circles on my stomach with a deep breath.

 _God I'm totally fucked._

 **Fury's POV**

Helen was onsite in under 12 hours. I said it was for Kyra and she came running. _It's lucky I can still call on her like this._ Her equipment was easy enough to bring in and set up. She laid Kyra out on the bed. Wanda sitting on her left. Thinking they were distracted enough for me to slip away I head for the door.

"Nick what are you really doing?" Kyra's eyes peering at suspiciously. I can't help making eye contact, she pushes into my head in seconds. Frowning and Rubbing my hand down my face with a reluctant sigh. _There's no point in lying. She probably already knows._

"Getting eyes on Barnes." Her eyes well up at his name. Hand instinctively moving to her stomach.

" **Don't** tell him."

"He has a right to know Kyra. It's his child too."

"He forfeited that right."

"That's not something you just forfeit Kyra. He doesn't even know."

"So what? He'll come back now that there's a baby? What I'm not enough of a reason to stay? Huh?"

"Kyra, that's not it." Wanda starts to soothingly run her fingers through Kyra's hair. While I rub my temples in aggravation. I don't know how to deal with this. I chose my field because I'm not cut out for this family crap.

"He'll find me if he wants me." And here I am having to defend Barnes against my pregnant goddaughter.

"It's not that simple Kyra."

"It should be." Shaking her head. Helen tries to lay her back down. Kyra's eyes look empty as she stares at the ceiling. "Nick, promise me." Her voice starting to shake. " _Swear._ You won't tell him."

"I don't have a way to contact Barnes directly." trying to dart around the request.

"Then who are you calling?"

"Wilson." three pairs of eyes glaring me down. Wanda's eyes flickering back and forth between brown and red. "And I promise I won't tell Sam the truth. You have my word." Looking between Kyra and Helen, nodding in a silent command for her to continue with the health check. Helen gets back to work as Wanda holds Kyra's hand. Placing a comforting kiss on her forehead. _That should be Barnes comforting her._ As much as I can't stand the punk, she needs him.

Walking into the command center, clicking the controls waiting for Sam's face to appear on my screen. He's in costume when he answers.

"What is it Nick."

"I need eyes on Barnes, yesterday."

"I saw him a few days ago in DC. Said he was with Kyra."

"He isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She's here with me."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"Heartbroken…. among other things." clearing my throat still uncomfortable with the physical state of my God daughter. "But that's not important."

"Not important! That's my little sister Fury. She's more important than a fucking report." kids got spunk. _And Kyra's worried about being alone._

"Wilson. We need to find Barnes _for_ her."

"Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"Sam. She's finally asleep. You really want me to wake her up?"

"..No..."

"Now where are we with Barnes?"

"I'll get on it, get every contact in the city looking."

"Use those bots I got you."

"Even with those you've still got more eyes then I do."

"I'm going to be using them too. But I can't apprehend him from _here_. Find him Wilson. Fury out." cutting off any reply or question he may have had. Pulling up a few pictures. Satellites show Wilson and Sharon Carter on a rooftop in the middle of the city. They're forming a plan. It's good they are working together. Carter is an important asset to have on our side. Speedy whizzes into my office.

"You must come." urgently rushing out again. Papers flying in his wake. Rushing behind him, a steady thump is heard. Walking into the doorway watching Kyra. Helen has the baby pulled up on a screen. There are tears in Kyra's eyes as she watches the moving image.

"He has a strong heartbeat." Helen's soft voice breaks the silence.

"He?"

"Yes, you're having a healthy baby boy." A wide smile spreads on her face. Mirroring on the faces of everyone else in the room.

"Good. I have the perfect name." Wanda's eyes glass over as she grabs Kyra's hand. Nodding in agreement.

"Care to share it with those of us who aren't telepathic?" Helen jokes.

"Grant Anthony Walter Barnes." A shooting pain dug through my chest. "After the four men I've loved and lost." _You won't lose him too Kyra. I'll make damn sure of that._

"Who vas Walter?"

"My father had two middle names. Anthony and Walter. That's why Tony was named Anthony. So I guess the middle names are for both of them." The baby moved on the screen. Kyra smiling softly.

"I think ee likes it." She smiled sadly up to Pietro. Using the distraction to my advantage I walk from the room. Swallowing the large lump in my throat before getting back to work.

 **Tony's POV**

The young, supposedly decorated war Veteran, strut from my office obediently. The third volunteer to be the new Captain America. _What part of the suit and shield are retired don't people understand?_ A wrinkled old man makes his way towards my desk. With a frustrated grunt I try to find a professional tone.

"What can I help you with?" The sharpness of my voice doesn't go unnoticed although it hardly stops the old man.

"I've got an appointment with you Mr. Stark. You are a hard man to see." _Yeah well trying to run an organization like shield will do that to a person._ "I've been trying to reach you for some time."

"In regards to?"

"Steve Roger's last wishes." If I'd had been drinking something I would have spit it out. Turning towards the old balding man with my full attention, he seemed to shrink under the intensity of my gaze.

"Go on."

"I was given strict instructions to give this to you upon the event of Mr. Roger's death."

"Why you?"

"Apparently Matt Murdock informed Mr. Rogers before his passing that I was trustworthy." Humming I glanced at the letter now sitting on my desk. Addressed to me.

"How do I know this is authentic?"

"Mr. Rogers assured me that he mentioned things that only the two of you knew about, so you would not question its authenticity."

"Why wouldn't he just amend his will?"

"I believe he wanted this matter to remain between the two of you." Clearing his throat awkwardly the man stood. "I'll leave you to it." I don't know how long I spend Staring down at the envelope addressed to me in Steve's distinct handwriting. I don't want to move. _What could Steve possibly have to say just to me?_ With a deep shuddering breath I break the seal and pull out the two paged letter.

It takes all of three minutes to have read it five times over. A lengthy plea to save his best friend and our little sister from the demons they so desperately try to fight.

"God dammit Rogers…" with my head in my hands I sit in the silence with the weight of Steve's words crashing upon me.

"Mr. Stark! Come quick!" Snapping my head forward, as a SHIELD officer rushes in. "Crossbones! He's escaped!"

"What?" Screaming the question while leaping around my desk towards the surveillance room. "I want every second of footage recorded routed to the command center now!"

"Already on it Sir."

"Get agent Romanoff."

"Yes Sir." _One thing after another isn't it?_ Five minutes later Sin and Crossbones are up on my screen completely unconcerned with the alarms blaring as they make out vigorously. Burning with rage I begin to pace the room.

"We had 15 different agents on guard duty! Where the hell were they?"

"We are trying to locate them now."

"Locate them?"

"They've all gone missing sir."

"When was the last time any of them were seen?"

"At the briefing last week."

"Family and friends corroborate this?"

"Yes sir."

"I want every shred of information on these agents and I want it as soon as humanly possible. There's a common link between them all. I want to know what it is before the end of the day."

"That will take some time."

"The murderer of Steve Rogers just broke free from our most secure containment cell on RAFT prison without even breaking a sweat. This takes president! Over everything! Those agents are the best link to finding this sick bastard and ending him!" Natasha remains leaning against the back wall as the remaining SHIELD agents scurry from the room. She walks forward slowly. "How did this happen Tasha?" Looking up at the picture of Sin and Crossbones swapping spit.

"Beats me Tony." Her nonchalant comment only heaping on even more stress. "Something's not right though."

"I'm pretty sure it's more than just one thing." Humming in agreement she glances over at me.

"Nothing on Sharon Carter."

"So it's 16 agents who have fallen of the face of the earth?"

"She quit remember?"

"She will always get the same amount of protection as one of us if not more. She will always _be_ one of us. Like it or not."

"That's the burden of loving Steve Rogers I guess."

"You need anything else Romanoff?"

"Nope, I already started reaching out to my people."

"Good. Get back to me." Nodding she left me to re-watch the footage, hoping to find something we'd missed.

* * *

Yay update!

So Good news bad news.

Good news! I've got the next three chapters already pretty much written.

Bad news. They are going to be shorter than normal and after that I'm going to need to take a bit of a break. I've actually reached the point where my outline ends. So going to need to get that squared away.

As always let me know what you think. PM me any guesses on what you think with happen next. Any comments are always appreciated! The next update will probably be either Sunday or Monday.

Until then!


	36. Chapter 36

**Bucky's POV**

Another sleepless night, but for once it's not due to HYDRA. Every time I close my eyes I see Kyra's heartbroken face. I hear her sobs if the room gets too quiet. It's enough to drive a guy crazy. It's loud in tonight's bar of choice. Never been, it's a shit hole. Lots of patrons though. Hopefully I don't draw any attention to myself while I try, and fail, to drown my sorrows in booze.

A news story flashes on the TV behind the bar that instantly grabs my attention. Crossbones' face is plastered across the screen as the reporter explains the detailed escape that happened earlier today. _Seems Stark can't be trusted with anything._ In seconds I'm moving from building to building. There's only one place Crossbones would go. And that's running straight home to his boss like the pathetic lap dog he is. There's only one chance for me to find this son of a bitch, a visit to my old handler, Lukin.

Despite the mixed reports that he and the Skull are working together, I find it impossible to believe. The two hate each other. Either way I'll find out tonight. Swinging into Lukin's penthouse suite. Blending into the shadows, ready and waiting. The doorknob turns and adrenaline skyrockets. Lukin walks in muttering to himself. Arguing almost. He sounds fucking nuts. _Well he is._ He's a sick twisted son of a bitch. In seconds I've got him slammed into the wall. The bastard has the audacity to smirk at me.

"Hello Soldier." Gripping his shirt tighter. "Lost your stomach have you?"

"You better thank God for every breath I _let_ you take Lukin. I currently find myself in a position where I need you alive. Don't make me change my mind."

"Oh, are you looking for work?"

"Not in a million years you sick bastard." slamming him into the wall again, barely keeping control.

"Are you sure you aren't ready to come home?" Sneering at the sick excuse of a human being before me. Nauseated just being in his presence.

"You disgusting piece of shit. You are the lowest of the low. What I don't understand is how in the hell you could stoop any lower. You're already a mass murderer, working with the Skull? That's more sickening then I thought you were capable of."

"Do you really want to compare body counts soldier?"

"Don't push it." My arms slamming him into the wall instinctively. "You tell me where I can find that piece of shit and pray I only break your arms this time."

"You really are a simple creature aren't you?"

"Last warning Lukin."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" his lips tilting to a smirk. "What would _Mr. Rogers_ think about this?" Grabbing him by his neck and lifting him into the air. Tightening my grip ever so slightly.

"You don't ever say his name. Ever."

"Hands off the boss man." Looking to the left Crossbones and Sin are standing in the doorway smirking. Guns trained on my skull ready to shoot.

"God dammit." He isn't working with the Skull. Somehow Lukin and the Skull are the same person now. His two favorite pets come up behind me. Launching their leader across the room I turn to beat his two lackeys into the ground.

He stands tall and proud, watching as I tear the two of them apart. It's embarrassing really, their so called fighting skills. Crossbones goes through a table, chair and bookcase before he goes down. His little bitch Sin? One kick to the head and she's out cold. _Pathetic_. Turning back the the boss he laughs again, his mask in place. Taunting me. Taunting Steve. Stepping forward to throw the bastard through the window, not even bothering to pay attention to the crap he's spewing, until he says one word.

"Sputnik."

 _God dammit all to hell_. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I drop to the floor unceremoniously.

"Rise and shine Soldier!" a hard slap jaring my head to the left. Straining my muscles slightly. They've got my arms and legs bound in adamantium caps all the way up to mid calf and forearm. _Smart._ Flexing for any give to the restraints and there's none. _No surprise, but disappointing._ Blearily opening my eyes just in time for another blow to pound my jaw. A notable click sounding as my jaw strains against the force. Running my tongue along the new split in my lip I rotate the bone as well. _Fractured not broken._ Glaring up at my alarm clock I'm met with eyes I haven't seen before.

"Who the fuck are you?" A shock of electricity running through my veins as the words leave my lips. A bitter laugh escaping as well.

"My name is Dr. Faustus. I'm very pleased to me you Bucky Barnes."

"Same here pal, why don't you undo these restraints so I can give you a _proper_ Brooklyn greeting." eyes burning and voice laced with hatred at the fat hairy man. He chuckled lightheartedly.

"I have heard so much about you over the years. I feel as if I already know you."

"You don't know a damn thing about me fatass."

" About your partner too, Ms. Stark wasn't it?" Grinding my teeth eyes snapping to his. _He's enjoying this. I'll enjoy when I'm out of here so I can bash your skull in._ "I was surprised to find you alone. Do you know where she is Soldier? We could use her skill set as well."

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

"Fortunately for you, that isn't going to happen. Not to worry though. You two will be reunited soon enough. Our agents are scouring the city for her." Smiling he moved over to the control panel. "She'll be by your side again soon enough."

"You won't find her." I ground out just as a higher voltage surged from my restraints. Muscles tight and white hot as I was once again burn from the inside out. My screams dwarfing the buzz of the machines with ease as the fat bastard watched, a blonde nurse in tow.

 _It was the fifth HYDRA base we were storming as the new Comandos. Steve, as always, in the lead. All the men charging behind him, me on his right as we cut down the enemy. Unlike most of their bases, this one was settled in a small town. The villagers were overrun by fear and violence. It was a win-win. Free the innocent, take out another link in HYDRA's command chain. Stevie ran forward, urging us on._

" _Come on men! We've got a mission to complete!" We all roared in agreement behind him, shooting agent after agent. The grounds were cleared and the civilians came out to celebrate their liberation, until Steve turned his gun on them as well._

" _Steve! What the hell are you doing?"_

" _The only good Kraut is a dead Kraut." he screamed at me, eyes black as night with evil intent. This wasn't Steve. Somethin' had gone wrong in his head. But he was shooting an impenetrable spray all around. Once the civilians lay dead he turned on the comandos. Laughing as he cut each one of his friends down. Screaming for us to make way for the Master Race._

Despite the electricity that swelling through my body I manage a defiant scream as I'm brought back to consciousness. The ringing in my ears nearly drowned out everything around me. Panting in agony, taking in as much air as possible. The sick doctor was mumbling about some shit I couldn't care less about.

"Get, get the f-fuck out of my head… you worthless fat fuck..."

"You've got a mean streak, I can use that! Nurse double the dose this time."

"You fucking bast-!" screaming out, interrupted as I'm drugged down to unconsciousness again. _They won't break me. They won't._

Shoved into more twisted memories, his voice taunting me to believe his fucked up lies. To become what they want me to be. _He's getting impatient. Doesn't realize he's wasting our time._ Screaming as another jolt seizes my spine. Best way out of this is to give them what they want. _Sometimes you gotta play along to get along._

The voltage is dialed down and while I'm trying to focus my eyes on the fat bastard, he's standing there smirking. _Show time._

"What the hell am I doing in these restraints?" My voice cold. Bringing out as much Winter as I can. All too tempted to just let him loose here and now.

"Do you know who I am?" _The next name on my long list of confirmed kills._

"Dr. Faustus, you work with my Boss, Lukin."

"And who do you report to?"

"I follow orders. You are higher up the chain, unless someone tells me otherwise I answer to you." a bright smile forms underneath the mess of facial hair he has.

"I knew I could bring you home." rolling my eyes at his banter and trying not to smirk at how _wrong_ he was.

"Look Gabby Gills, how about you get me out of these restraints so I can get to work?"

"Yes of course." he unlocks the restraints and I have to physically bite back the smirk.

"Right, what's my mission?"

"Just a minute Soldier." Standing at attention, brow quirked at the fat man, waiting for him to continue. "You follow my orders as you would General Lukin, correct?"

"I thought we'd established that already, _sir_."

"Yes, just one more thing before the briefing." walking over to a table he lifts up a 45 caliber pistol. "I want you to take this gun." Handing me the gun. "And kill your nurse with it." _You've got to be fucking kidding me. Chances he gave me a loaded gun are slim._ Looking at the woman as her eyes widened in fear. She plead for Faustas to call me off. But I'm not following his orders. Squeezing the trigger three blanks are launched square in Faustus's forehead.

" _I figured as much."_ The words barely left my mouth before a debilitating jolt of electricity surged through the gun. My knees buckling, throwing me to the floor. His voice rings in my ears as I try to force out another insult. Before I can the sole of his boot is coming down on my head. _Hard._

 **Sam's POV**

My head's spinning from the last two days. 48 hours ago Sharon and I were working to find Bucky in order to bring him in. Now? Natasha and I are moving from alleyway to alleyway following the path Sharon walked yesterday after she _attacked_ us. On top of that? Tony claims she's the one who killed Steve. Stopping at a manhole cover lifting it up quickly.

"You sure this is right?"

"Red Wing followed Sharon here yesterday after she took us out. She went into this manhole. You want to watch the footage?"

"I'll pass." she smirks, jumping down the hole with ease. _How can you smirk Natasha?_ Trying to shake the absolute betrayal from my head to focus on the mission I jump down, landing next to her. The space is large, clean and there's a red glow coming from the left. "Didn't know they needed lasers in the sewer."

"At least we know we're on the right track." sighing out Natasha and I clock the area for cameras or agents. "Can you take it down?"

"Only for a second, get ready to move." She attaches a small electric device to the wall and it sparks violently. We make it thirty yards in before we're met with a pack of lackies. "So much for a soft approach."

"I'm good with that. Full frontal assault is more my style anyway!" Launching into the crowd taking the enemy down with ease. Rage and sorrow behind every hit. _They warped my friends mind._ Punch. _And had her kill the love of her life._ Kick. _My best friend._ Flip. _My brother._ The cracking of their bones just isn't enough to sate my anger. Bullets rain through as we push forward. Flipping and kicking our way towards the containment bay. _Or what we assume is the containment bay._

Luckily one thing goes right and we find them. For ten seconds my eyes meet Sharon's and there's nothing. The girl I know. The girl I've laughed with. Cried with. She's gone.

"Wilson! The jet!"

"On it!" I scream, rushing into action. The exhaust from the engine blinding me temporarily. Pushing my thrusters as hard and as fast as I can, I start closing in. Before I can radio to Natasha the hatch of the jet opens, and a _body_ falls out, with distinctive long brown hair.

 _Oh shit._

Dropping after Bucky, trying desperately to slow our fall. _If he dies Kyra's going to kill me._ The last thing I feel are the shards of glass breaking our fall.

 **Tony's POV**

They came back with an unconscious Winter Soldier. No sign of Sharon of Kyra. I can't help but worry, if Faustus had Bucky, who's to say he doesn't have my sister too? _No time for that now Stark._ Natasha has him locked down while I sit with my head in my hands. My update with Sam just finished. He's just as worried about Kyra as I am, constantly reminding me how _important_ Barnes is to both Kyra and _Steve._ Lights flash for 30 seconds and then alarms start blaring.

"Damnit." clicking over on comms. "Tasha what's happening?"

"I don't know!" screaming over the alarms. "The lights went dark for less than a minute."

"I'm coming down."

"Don't worry about it Tony! I just saw him. I'm sure it's" not bothering to heed her warning, she stops mid-sentence. "The prisoner has escaped! Everyone lockdown the security wing. No one in or out! This is a code red!"

" _Fucking hell._ " Breathing out my suit attaching into place. "FRIDAY, link me in with Comms."

"Connection established Sir."

"All stations this is Director Stark. We have a code 239 red alert. Prisoner break, use of lethal force is NOT I repeat NOT authorized, I want this man alive!" My face plate closes just in time to block a metal fist to the back of my head. Dropping down to my knees.

"Boss, scanning fight pattern."

"Thanks FRIDAY." Jumping up while my AI does her magic. The tang of metal on metal echos across the bay of the ship. He grabs my arm throwing me across the ship as hard as he can. Flying back with ease.

"How stupid are you?" He growled out. "Letting me up here?"

"Could you calm down Barnes?" He laughed maniacally. "Can we just talk like adults?" A swift kick to my chest threw me back a bit. _I guess that's my answer then. Alright, hard way it is._ Charging my thrusters I aimed for the floor at his feet before flying straight into his chest. Slamming him into the wall with a grunt. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's too bad." snarling he sent his metal arm my way again. "Cause I'm gonna kill you."

"You can't hurt me Barnes." Dodging his next hit with a swift kick to his left knee. Trying not to cause him too much damage. I've never seen him look so crazy. With each blow all I can think of is how disappointed Steve would me. How angry Kyra will be when she finds out. I'm thrown into the electrical panel across the room. _caught up in my thoughts. It's what I get for not focusing._ Barnes launches himself at me. Slamming me back into the wall, ripping my mask away.

Blinking away my disorientation I open my eyes the barrel of a AK 47. Following the barrel of the gun forward to see a smirking barnes. Leaning in. Pressing the barrel to my forehead.

"What was that about me not being able to hurt you?" Smirking back at the cocky prick. _He'll be perfect._

"You're good Barnes. Damn good. But if you so much as twitch I'm going to use my repulsors and boil your brain in your skull." he glances, finally noticing my hands on each side of his head. "And I _really_ don't want to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm trying to honor the last wishes of a friend."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Steve, he asked me to save you from yourself."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to. I've got a letter up in my office that you _need_ to read." He leaned back setting the gun aside. "Besides I know that Steve and Kyra would never forgive us if we killed each other." His eyes soften a fraction. Pulling away he stood up.

"Steve is dead."

"I know. You can hate me for the rest of your life, I won't blame you. Hell, I blame myself. Believe it or not, I cared for Steve very much. And Kyra… Where. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She left me." eyes widening as I stood, flabbergasted. "She left the second she figured out I was coming after you. Couldn't hurt you. Wouldn't blame you." Smiling softly to myself _at least she still cares a little._

"Come on, the letter is in my office." Grunting with a nod Barnes gestured for me to get moving. Back to brooding, a subtle rage in his eyes dwarfed by sadness. _I know that look well._

Leaning against the wall as he read over Steve's letter. Digesting the words again and again. Waiting. Feet pounded as a slew of agents rushed into the room led by Natasha.

"Situation is under control. Romanoff you stay. The rest of you return to your posts." Natasha's jaw hung open slightly.

"What the hell is going on Tony?"

"It's a letter from Stevie." The paper started to give against the force Barnes was grabbing it with.

"It's authentic. I looked into the lawer who delivered it as well. He's clean as a whistle."

"I don't understand." Brushing off Natasha's confusion I walk over to Barnes.

"So you ready to honor Steve's last wishes?"

"He didn't say he wanted me to…"

"I know exactly what he wrote. Besides, it's not like you're going to let anyone else be the guy we need."

"I…"

"Steve believes in you. Kyra believes in you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass and realize that's always been enough for me." Barnes was gaping like a fish out of water. "So… you ready to be the hero you've always been?"

"I'll do it on three conditions." Smirking, but slightly surprised at his comment.

"Such as?"

"First, you get all of that HYDRA shit out of my head. I don't want anyone else to be able to control me _ever_ again." I nod in agreement as he continues. "Second, I answer to no one. Steve didn't and neither will I."

"I can live with that." nodding again.

"Lastly, you give me permission to marry Kyra." Jaw dropping slightly, I look him straight in the eye. Flabbergasted.

"It's her choice."

"I know that." he says firmly. "But you agree to stop interfering." leaning his massive frame forward threateningly. "Whatever problems you and I have, we put those away for her. It's what Steve would have wanted, and it's what Sunny _needs_." Standing back, not fully relaxed but not looking like he's ready to fight me again. Just waiting for my answer. Looking him over the most noticeable difference is the look in his eyes. Of hope, despair, anger, disappointment, guilt, and a million other things. Swallowing hard and Moving to my desk's secret door with a nod towards Metalhead, pressing a button. A small drawer popping open with a small velvet box in it. Leaning against the desk, Barnes watching my every move. Flipping it open to reveal the yellow diamond ring.

"This was Mom's." he visibly flinches. _At least he shows remorse. So many things could have been avoided if I'd noticed that sooner_. "She only wore it on special occasions because the diamond in the center is one of the biggest yellow diamonds to ever be found." Taking a deep breath to try and clear up some of the tears that were building. "Dad had it set and surrounded by smaller clear diamonds in a housing of pure gold, It's got to be worth a million dollars now. Maybe more." he shifts uncomfortably. "It was Kyra's absolute favorite." voice softening considerably. "She always used to beg mom to let her wear it when she was younger." A sad smile on my face as I hear her younger voice in the back of my head. Loud and happy. "Going on and on about how she wanted a ring just like it some day." Pushing the box in front of Barnes, trying to clear my throat. "Figure you haven't had time to pick out a ring for her yet." He gaped at the ring, looking between me and the box multiple times. "My sister deserves the best. And despite my opinion on the matter, you seem to be what's best for her. She doesn't abandon family lightly. I've never seen her more devoted to anyone. If you promise to be just as devoted to her, we won't have anymore problems." Reaching out my left hand for him to shake. His eyes moving from my face to my hand, scanning for any hint of a lie. But I wasn't. I can't swallow my pride for many people. Kyra is really the only one. Standing and holding my gaze his metal arm grips my hand, a look of understanding passing between us.

"I'd rather die. You have my word." The intensity of his voice leaving no question in my mind. Kyra will be safe with him. Clapping him on the shoulder I smile.

"Great! Now, let's get those triggers out of your head, hmm?" Walking out of the room with my soon to be brother in law following closely behind. Closing my eyes and praying that I'm able to redeem myself. That Kyra will be able to forgive me someday.

"Are you sure he's the right guy?" Natasha whispered into my ear as we watched him be strapped into my machine.

"Without a doubt." smiling slyly at her. "Besides, he's already got the shield. I doubt he's going to give it up."

* * *

Happy Monday!

They rarely are actually happy, so hopefully this helps. Tony has finally got his head out of his ass! Yay! It only took him 3 years, the destruction of the relationship with Pepper, Steve and Kyra. Then of course Steve's death. Talk about a stubborn ass? Am I right? Lol

The next update is going to take a while. Next Monday at the very earliest. Wanted to let you know.

Let me know what you think!

Until next time.


	37. Chapter 37

**Fury's POV**

Kyra and Wanda lay resting in bed, like they have been for the last few weeks. A sad smile on their faces as Pietro talks to the baby. I told Kyra I'd get eyes on Barnes. And I have. Found him in DC of all places.

"There's a new Captain America." _Delicate isn't really my forte_.

"What!" all three heads snap towards me with anger in their eyes. Kyra winches in pain as she tries to rub her stomach.

"Vhat is _not_ funny." Pietro snarls rubbing Kyra's shoulders as she tries sitting up.

"What are you talking about Nick?" a half sob in her voice, be it physical or emotional pain, I don't know. She should like this though.

"Come see." gesturing out of the room. Kyra having a hard time sitting up. Wanda wrapping her arm around Kyra's waist, moving slowly to the command center. Pulling up the footage after clicking 3 buttons, taking not of their reactions. After a heavy silence I spoke up. "He just showed up in DC trying to play crowd control." video of him standing on a car trying to calm down a crowd of thousands in front of the White House. Looking over Kyra's eyes are slightly glassy. "New uniform, but that's Cap's shield. Ten guesses on who it really is." Taking a small step out of Wanda's arms Kyra reaches out absentmindedly.

" _Bucky..."_

"How?" Wanda's question was accusing. Pietro remained quiet as Kyra leaned into him for support. Footage kept playing from Barnes taking down an AIM stronghold. As well as fighting against Sin and her lackeys just two days ago.

"Not sure yet," a frown etches onto Kyra's face. Brow quirked at the reaction, There's nothing on the footage that should be making her frown. Barnes is moving brilliantly.

"Is that Natasha with him?" her voice is sad and soft. _Oh..._ Turning to the current footage, you can see the red headed assassin in both fights.

"Yeah it is." eyebrow raised at her deflated expression.

"You don't think they've…"

"What?"

"Neit Kyra. He vould not choose Natasha over you." Wanda urges as Kyra's eyes begin to water.

"Kee Kee don't be crazy, that is Barnes' job. Clearly." clicking back to the riot. Clearing away the image of Romanoff and Barnes. "Taking on 1000s of people like that."

"I just… he hasn't even tried to contact Me." her voice is uncharacteristically small.

"He will." trying to cut her doubts off. "He's here, and alive. And moving better than ever."

"Yeah…" her eyes watch Barnes move gracefully on the screen longingly. "Do you have anything else for me Nick?"

"No I just... know you've been worried about him."

"It looks like I shouldn't be." her temperament changing in a flash as she walks from the room.

"Ve'll set things right." Pietro mumbling in her ear as she the three trudge away.

 **Bucky's POV**

Lying in bed was a stupid decision. Am I tired? _Of course_. Is my brain going to ever let me sleep? _**Fuck no**_ **.** My mind is flooded with Kyra. Flooded with doubts. I'm Captain America. I'm the Winter Soldier. _I'm nothing without my girl._ Reaching over to the nightstand where the engagement ring sits. Running my fingers along the velvet covering. Flipping it open. Staring down the biggest show of trust Stark could ever give me. _He's trusting me with Kyra._ But is that a good idea? He doesn't know. And I didn't tell him. Wedding rings are for normal people. _We aren't normal_.

 _Can I even give her the life she wants? How am I supposed to do that?_

A tear escapes before I slam the box shut.

 _She accepts us for all that we are and all that we are not._

Even the Soldier in the back of my head is questioning me. If that isn't the biggest kick in the ass I don't know what is.

 _She_ _ **loves**_ _me for all that I am and all that I'm not._

But she shouldn't. How will it ever be enough for her?

 _It's her choice._

She could say no. She _should_ say no. Shaking my head at the thought. A voice sounding deeper in my subconscious.

" _It's her choice."_ I can hear Steve. Knowing exactly what he'd say. _"She's had enough of those taken away from her."_ Opening my eyes, desperate for his comforting gaze. Desperate for my best friend. But he's not there. Shaking back and forth. Feeling too many things at once. Jumping up I start swinging on the bags again. I can control this. I need some control, before I lose it. Shutting it down just enough to function.

Hours pass as I push myself to the extreme. The pain feels good. I can control that. Better than the emotions anyway. The rhythmic click of heeled boots interrupts my break. Glancing at Natasha over my shoulder face blank. Shaking her head she leans against one of the support beams of my new loft.

"She's in the wind." Her face and tone don't give away anything. But I've got a gut feeling she's here to scold me.

"Figured as much." Mumbling into my water bottle before laying back down on the bench getting back to my work out. I trained Kyra. If she doesn't want to be found. She won't be. Natalia is still silent. If she has something to say she'll say it. It's quiet for several minutes before she speaks.

"Do you remember when we were together?" Furrowing my brows I set the barbell in its holder and sit back up. Brow quirked.

"Yeah. It was before Kyra was born. The only good thing about HYDRA before she came along." grabbing another swig of water from my bottle. "Why do you keep bringing this up Natalia?"

"You were the only willing relationship I'd had." laughing bitterly and running her hand through her shortened hair. "It still turned into a mess."

"Don't they all?" getting up and wiping off my sweat before moving to a different position. Rotating my human shoulder. The arm joint Kyra made me is perfect. But I don't want to think about it or her. I've got a mission to focus on.

"You fought like hell to find me. Over and over."

"Yeah. And?" trying to remain dismissive in my mind and out. Trying to push back the memories of when I searched for Natasha. How desperate I'd been to see her again. How that desperation didn't hold a candle to what I felt for Kyra. "You gonna make your point soon?" Natasha's calm facade started to crack.

"Why the hell aren't you out there looking for Kyra?"

"She's in the wind Nat. Where am I supposed to look?" turning away grabbing Steve's shield getting ready to throw it. Aiming around the room, with a swift flick of my wrist launching it away. "She can just as easily find me."

"Nice excuse."

"Fine." Gritting my teeth before getting in Natasha's face. "I don't _want_ to find her. Not yet." Turning away. "Hydra doesn't have her, or they'd have thrown her in the mix already. _No one_ knows where she is, which means she's safe." Catching the shield as it rebounded back towards me. Turning around for another throw, she grabs the edge of the weapon to stop me.

"She's hiding because she thinks you don't want her."

"It's safer that way." Miserable at the thought of how hurt she must be. "The second she realizes I forgave Tony she'll come running back." Voice soft and regretful.

"Yeah," Shoving the shield forward then moving back into my face. "Making her think you hate her is a _much_ better plan." fear in her eyes, more emotion than usual.

"She's still got her hydra triggers." defending my view. Albeit weakly. "For once I know she's safe. It's the only way I can focus while I'm out there." Gesturing to the window with the shield in my hand. "You know damn well she won't listen to me." Chucking it away. _"Hey doll, sorry I was an ass. Let's get hitched. By the way stay home while I fix this mess."_ Rolling away to catch the bouncing metal circle. Before turning back to Natalia. "That will go over really well."

"Just because hydra doesn't have her doesn't mean she's safe." Her voice cold and angry. Turning away not wanting to think about it. "You didn't see her before Bucky." her voice soft and pleading for once. "What she was like when she thought you were dead." Looking down at the ground. Remembering the moment I held her for the first time since we were both free from HYDRA. "Now she thinks you don't want her."

"I'll always want her." my voice darkening along with my eyes as I glare at the redhead.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" I don't answer. I can't, because I don't have one really. _She doesn't understand._

"It's better this way."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't understand."

"No you don't understand! She tried to kill herself before Barnes." raw emotion seeping into her voice. Snapping my eyes up to her shaking frame. "Only ever wanted to be with you. No matter what. Now her family's turned against her and you've left her." swallowing hard honestly scared. "How long do you really think she's going to fight? Huh?" The weight of her words hang in the air. Breaking me down. Scoffing she leaves, kicking one of the bench presses on her way out. The tension in the room doesn't lift. Bending down and reaching for the ring in the pocket of my coat, flipping it open. Tracing the design with my human hand. The way Stark said she always used to. Closing my eyes I can almost see her smiling face. It doesn't drown out the voices that instantly infect the silence. Putting my head in my hands rocking back and forth. Steve's voice still echoing in my head.

" _You think you miss her, think how she feels you selfish jerk."_

"God Steve I don't want to think about her."

" _I'm not shutting up until you get your head out of your ass Jerk."_

"She deserves so much better Stevie." breathing out to the darkness.

" _She deserves someone who loves and respects her enough to allow her the choice."_

"I love her more than life itself. She's it. She's my only. No one else could hope to compare. She's my heart."

" _If you love her so much then you should be willing to do anything for her."_

"I am!"

" _Then go find her and apologize jerk. Even if she turns you away, she deserves an apology. She deserves to know how much you love her. She needs to hear that."_

"When'd you get good with girls punk?"

" _I'm not, you're just being an idiot."_ Laughing sadly, looking up; expecting to see his blue eyes staring into mine with that mother hen expression he perfected. But he's not there. I'm alone, talking to myself. _"I'm still with you jerk. Now man up and get your girl."_ Choking down a sob, nodding furiously. Trying to force the pain down. I need my girl. I need to see her. I need her in my arms.

 _Fuck it._

Grabbing the flip phone Stark gave me, trying to punch in the number without hitting every key at once. Ringing once, twice before the line clicks. No one speaks, but I can hear a man breathing.

"Fury? Where's my girl?" Trying to sound strong and demanding. Trying to avoid crying like a baby to Nick Fucking Fury. _He's her Godfather. That's license to hate me out of principal._

"What do you mean?" His voice is even and calm. Dismissive even.

"Don't bullshit me Nick. I know she's with you."

"And why would you think that?"

"There's no one else for her to go to."

"And why is that Barnes?" His voice turning into a snarl and that's how I know.

"I know she's there or she's talked to you." Gripping the phone tighter. "You wouldn't be this much of a condescending asshole if you didn't know about our fight."

"I wouldn't call it a fight as much as absolute abandonment."

"I thought she'd still be there." scoffing Fury almost laughs

"Even _you_ aren't that stupid."

"What the hell do you want from me Fury?!"

"Nothing. Nice chatting with you."

"No!" Fuck being strong. Fuck this. Fuck everything. " _Please_ , just tell me you've at least heard from her. Is she safe?"

"Yes. She's safe." Shoulders dropping in relief. Gaping like a fish, trying to find the words to say. Anything convincing.

"Can, can you ask her to call me?"

"Why should I?" His reply is quick and sharp. Stabbing my broken heart even further with a knife I made. I handed to everyone. A wound I dug into myself.

"Because I'm a fucking _idiot_ and it's kind of hard for me to beg for forgiveness if she can't hear me."

"What makes you think she still wants to?" His voice doesn't hint at anything. It's controlled. The voice of a spy. _I wish I could be that controlled right now._

"Nothing..." And that's the damn truth. "But I won't know unless I try. I... Fuck." putting my head in my hands. Trying to put it into words. "I just need to apologize. She deserves that. She deserves a million things. I just… fuck…" running my hand down my face. "Fury... Please…." the line is dead for way too long. Almost a full two minutes of nothing but silence. Wind rustles on the other end and all I can do it pray. Someone takes a deep breath on the other line.

"What do you want James?"

"Oh god." my knees buckle and I drop to the floor with relief. " _Sweetheart_ ," tears springing to my eyes as I cup the phone closer. "Doll you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." she is silent for several seconds, but she's still there. I can hear her breathing.

"Y-you didn't want to hear anything I had to say before." I can feel the pain in her voice. Hear the tears she's trying to fight back. It breaks me all over again. "W-why should I believe that's changed?" her tone hard and hurt. And I deserve that. I deserve the biggest ass kicking in the world.

"You shouldn't." my voice desperate and withdrawn. "I'm…. I'm a fucking ass. A piece of shit and we both know that." My anger starting to build. Self-loathing piling on top of the agony I've caused her. "I deserve a fucking plaque or medal or some shit. ' _World's biggest asshole._ '" Running my metal hand through my hair. Tugging desperate to say something. Anything. But now that I can hear her all my sense goes out the window. _Typical._ "I've never once said I deserve you." voice breaking, "Not once in my entire life have I ever entertained that stupid notion."

" _Bucky_." her voice is so soft and full of pain.

"It's true! I don't, I. I fucking left you. Alone." choking on my words.

"I know. _I was there_." her voice soft.

"Who the fuck does that to the one they love?" yelling at myself and her.

"You apparently." huffing on the other line. I can almost see her annoyed face. "Look James. What do you want?"

"Forgiveness." I've never felt this pathetic. I'm every bit the heartless monster HYDRA built me to be. "Sweetheart Winter settled in hard, and even that twisted bastard misses you." laughing in disbelief "I was wrong, to leave you. To blame your brother. All of it. And I'm not going to lie to you and say shit like ' _I'll never do it again_.' because I don't trust myself with that. I don't trust myself with your heart. But I just... I need to know if you still do."

"I don't know James."

"I'll do anything, and if you don't want me fine... Just… just let me see you one more time… _please..._." she's silent for eons.

"Catch me if you can, _Barnes_." the line died seconds later. Raising my head from my hands smiling to myself at the smirk in her voice. _You got it sweetheart. I'll see you soon._

Kyra's POV

"I told you he missed you." Nick's voice extremely smug as he smirked down at me.

"You told me you didn't have his contact information." my voice deadly as I glared up at him through my lashes.

" _I didn't_." he sasses back indignantly. Unaffected by my glare. " _He_ called _me_." Taking the phone out of my hand, Nick began pressing multiple buttons before handing it back. "Now you do." Looking down there was one number saved in the contacts. BB. _BB. My Bucky._ Grant had been tap dancing through the whole conversation. Voicing his thoughts on the matter, not that I understand them. I want to be mad at him. I want to be _so_ mad. And I am, but it's more than that. I want to leave him out in the cold. Let him worry. Let him panic. Let him know how I feel. Let him feel my pain. . _Our pain._ I don't need that kind of stupidity. Our son doesn't need that kind of a man in his life. But that's the thing. He's _our_ son. And I know how much Steve means to Bucky. He means so much to me it's suffocating thinking of a world without him in it. It's heart breaking. Bucky and Sam are the only other two people in the world who truly understand my pain. Placing a hand on my stomach trying to calm Grant's interpretive dance number. A gentle hand reached around my shoulders. Rubbing small circles reassuringly. Wanda's brown eyes shone with concern.

"He's just a little over stimulated. Certainly Bucky's child though. Kid is a dancing fool."

"Vat is it Steve vould say. Ee jitterbug? Vhat vas a dance no?" Pietro looks around between the three of us. A small sad smile forms on my face.

" _He jives like a jitterbug._ Yeah Steve used to say that about Buck all the time when telling stories about him." A sad but content smile forming on my lips at the happy memories. Clinging to a moment where I'm not drowning in bitter loss. Wanda kneels down before me till she is level with my stomach.

"Ou calm yourself _Джиттербаг_. Momma must rest."

"Jitterbug huh?"

"Da, es cute nickname, no?" Wanda's smiling face met mine.

"It is." smiling between the twins. Suddenly overly tired.

"Enough excitement. Come. Rest." Following Pietro's command, Wanda wraps her arm around my back and leads me back to our room, followed closely by Pietro. Grant's dancing feet calm down as well. Soon I'm resting in bed, covered with warm blankets and surrounded by two of the people I love. Thinking back to the person I love the most. Buck sounded so desperate on the phone. Like how he'd beg HYDRA to stop hurting me. I wanted to give in and tell him right where we were. Tell him I'll forgive him no matter what. But I couldn't give in so easily. We both deserve better than this. And Bucky needs to be better. _But he can be. Easily._ Humming to myself enjoying this rare surge of confidence. _Your dad is an idiot sometimes Grant, forgetting how wonderful he is. We'll get him straightened around._

So I forgot I had this part mostly written. I was blessed with inspiration today. So enjoy this chapter! The next one is not planned. Not outlined. Not started. At all. So it's going to be a little bit.

As always let me know what you think!

Until next time.


	38. Chapter 38

Bucky's POV

Looking over at the city with a sigh. Cities are burning riots are breaking out across the country. _And Kyra's out there somewhere_. I know I've got work to do. We've got bad guys to stop. The country to save. But without her by my side, it just doesn't seem as important.

"You ready to go Barnes?" Natalia interrupts my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Don't sound so excited." glaring blankly at the red head.

"I'm not excited. _I_ shouldn't be here." tracing the edge of the shield, a heavy weight on my heart.. "This should be in _Steve's_ hands, not mine." running my free hand through my hair, tugging slightly. I can feel her flinch. She cared for the punk too. _Hell everyone did._

"We can only do what Steve would have wanted." her voice a lot more maternal than I ever remember

"I know." eyes unfocused as the list of responsibilities I've picked up spool through my mind. "And he'd want me to be protecting the country. The world. But he'd also want me with Kyra, he'd want her here with me. Shit _I_ want her here with me."

"Last time I checked in you didn't want to find her."

"You were right."

"I know that." waltzing towards the jet with a smirk. "Get your head right Barnes. You've got time for a pity party after the mission."

"Compassion is not your strong suite Romanova."

"Stop whining." groaning I slump into the quinjet.

"I find it interesting that the first real mission I have you're here. Did Stark forget our agreement?"

"I'm here to fly you in, and back you up. That's it." she starts strapping into the cockpit. I hang back, gripping the support bar waiting for take off. " According to all documentation, you don't exist. Do you know the backlash Tony would face if your deal was made public?"

"Probably wouldn't be pretty."

"That's putting it mildly." Scoffing as she led us across New York. "What changed?"

"Hmm?"

"With Kee Kee, what changed?"

"I got scared. Scared that she wasn't actually safe. Called Fury, she's with him."

"Wait a minute." Natalia's voice dropping dangerously. "You had Fury's number the whole time and didn't contact her?" shuffling around without really answering. _Luckily she can't hit me from the cockpit._

"I told you why."

"You gave me a bullshit excuse." rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. Not really wanting to get into an argument with the Black Widow.

"You say tomato." with a scoff she starts mumbling in Russian.

"This conversation is _not_ over." rolling my eyes but biting my tongue. I _am_ going to need back up. _Maybe she'll help me find Kyra._

"How do you play into this then?"

"Play into what?"

"This, how'd you get the clearance to help a multinational fugitive?"

"I'm the Black Widow. I do what I want." snorting at the arrogant smirk on her face. "besides, my little sister loves you." her voice softening drastically. We fall into a heavy silence till she touches the jet down.

Natalia moves to the back hatch, checking over her weapons. "I didn't know Captain America carried guns." Cocking the 44 in my hand glancing over my shoulder.

" _Steve_ didn't carry guns. _I_ always have. And considering the fact that I just painted a red white and blue target on my back, I'm probably going to need them more than ever."

"Fair enough." We were loaded, eyes closed trying to breath away the nerves. "You ready?" Glancing up at Natalia, her hand's on the hatch release. With a heavy sigh and a nod we took off running.

Kyra's POV

I've spent every waking moment monitoring satellite feed since I spoke to Frosty. Watching his every move. It hasn't been easy, but I know how he thinks, so that makes things easier. I was even able to throw a few Cap-Killers off his trail. I haven't felt this useful in ages. I almost forgot what it felt like.

He's flying with Tasha, somewhere. Seeing them together makes my heart clench. Nick has been sitting with me most of the time. Monitoring the news and riots and political bullshit sweeping across the nation. _People are such fickle beings._ It's a targeted attack on the nation. Taking down our society. Making America self destruct. _I wish it were more difficult._ The Skull is making it look so effortless. Then again fear does that to people. It's the most powerful weapon out there. Blinking back to focus, Bucky and Natasha are cutting through AIM soldiers like tissue paper. There's no audio, but I can see them falling, only imagine their cries. _They should be crying. They're all going to pay._

"Kyra, calm down." Wanda's voice jolting me from my thoughts.

"I'm calm." replying evenly, hardly glancing from the screen.

"Uh huh, my command room says otherwise." glancing over at Nick, all of his books and papers are spread around the room. Looking around to find, i'm standing in the epicenter of the mess. His pointed glare does little to jar my nerves. Mumbling out a half sincere apology before turning back to the screen. Wanda slips her hand in mine, rubbing my knuckles soothingly.

Bucky moves across the screen with ease. There's hesitation each time he throws the shield, but he handles it well enough. Seeing the weapon fly around almost hurts. Because it's Steve's shield. Watching it ricochet off of the enemy with ease. For half a second I forget just where we are. And expect to see it attach to a familiar dark blue sleeve. That isn't the case though.

Even in the dark you can see the difference between Bucky's suit. The blue is brighter. Almost a scale like material. His build is different too. Maybe it's because I know his body inside and out. Hopefully the enemy can't tell. Masks are helpful that way. Watching each move, a blast shoots across the screen, a splatter leaving his leg. Quickly Buck dispatches the rest of the enemies, but I can hardly breath.

"He's hurt."

"Kyra he's fine" Nick's annoyance is hard to miss, but I don't really care.

"He's bleeding."

"Kyra. успокойся."

"Нет. Он нуждается во мне."

"Kyra, Natasha is there with him. He's fine."

"It shouldn't be _her_ , it should be _me._ "

"Kyra calm down."

"No. No I'm not calming down he got shot!"

"Ee's been shot plenty of times before. Ee is alive no?"

"Shut the hell up Maximoff." ignoring Nick as he ran his hands up and down his face. nodding to myself repeatedly. Fuck a cat and mouse game. Fuck Natasha. I need to be there.

"I'm going." Standing up with some difficulty. "His place is in Brooklyn right?"

"Kyra. I can't let you do that." Whipping around to snarl at the older man.

"Nick you can't fucking stop me." Baring my teeth in a feral fashion.

"Kee kee." sighing in exasperation. "You are 7.5 months pregnant."

"And the father of my child is hurt."

"Kyra calm down. Think of the baby."

"My baby is safe, his father is not."

"You really going to hit him with all this now?"

"He's distracted because of me. If he sees me he won't be so distracted."

"He has no idea he's going to be a father." Nick is standing tall above me. Scolding with every ounce of authority he has. "If you think that's not going to mess with his mind you're crazy." and he's right. Bucky has no clue. And that's my fault. He has no idea he's going to be a father. Because I haven't told him. He could have died tonight and would have never known. Tears pool from fear and guilt. There's no use in shaking them away. Turning towards Pietro determination taking over. Or is it desperation.

"Pietro. You're taking me to his apartment. You're doing it now."

"I do not vink vat is vise Kee Kee."

"I can't exactly call a cab now can I?"

"More stubborn then your father. I'll get you a damn car."

"Ve are coming vith you." Wanda speaking up finally.

"This is between me and James."

"You vill not do this alone." Looking from my concerned sister, smiling down at my son. Voice soft and sure, For the first time in ages.

"I'm not."

Bucky's POV

Not the most successful mission, but everyone was stopped. No one died. Natalia called in SHIELD and started to work on getting the information we'll need for our next step. I can't believe I got shot. Fucking rookie mistake. Natalia stitched me up well enough. But it cut me right across my thigh. It's going to take a couple days before I'll be back up and running. Hopefully the world doesn't end, I'm no good limping like a kicked dog. Shouldering my door open, throwing down my suit and shield in frustration. Switching on the lights to the apartment above my gym. Thank god it's an empty building in a shit neighborhood. Makes noise complaints irrelevant. Leaning against the kitchen counter kicking away my shoes, holding myself up with the metal arm. Too tired to support my own weight. _The thing has it's moments of usefulness._ I need to lay down for an hour or two. Limping passed my bedroom, towards the couch. The bed is too empty without Kyra. I can't sleep on the damn thing. At least strewn on the couch I'm able to get a bit of sleep. Groaning lowly as another twinge of pain shoots up my leg. Looking down at the bandage with distaste, leaning on the door frame. A shuffle of fabric on my couch catches my attention. _They couldn't have found me already god dammit._ Reaching for the gun under my belt slowly before flipping on the lights. Meeting big golden eyes, rimmed red and a pale tear stained round face. My lungs clench close as my hand tremors. Jaw hanging open, I can't have lost that much blood. I shouldn't be hallucinating.

"Uh...hey." she half waves while fidgeting in place. _She's here…._ A coffee table, couch, recliner and lamp are the only things separating me and the woman I love. Throwing that stupid shit out of the way in seconds I've got her back in my arms. Slamming my lips into hers. Pressing as hard as I can. Putting everything I have into the kiss. Because there isn't a thing in the world that I can say. Nothing is enough. She yanks me in closer half standing, half sitting. Fingers threaded in my hair, gripping to my head and neck to keep steady. Hands moving from her cheeks to the small of her back. Pulling her closer. Tears painting both of our faces. My lungs scream for air, but my heart doesn't care. I need her. And she's here. Finally she pushes me back slightly. Resting her forehead against mine. Eyes red and tears flowing freely. Panting her breath fans on my face. She has bags under her eyes, her cheeks are thin and flushed. But she's mine. _You have to be mine._ Drowning in her exhilarating scent, feeling her clammy skin against mine. My heart thunders in the silence, almost overpowering our ragged breathing. adrenaline pumping through my veins, crooked smile on my lips. An unknown source of confidence have my mouth moving before my brain can catch it.

"Marry me."

"What?" Her eyes widen staring straight into mine like a deer in headlights. Cursing silently at my stupidity. My own eyes wide, it's too late now though. _Can't fucking think tonight can you Barnes?_

"Marry me." my voice softer, more desperate. All of the confidence her lips provided vanishing the second she moves back.

"J-James." My stuttered name falling from her lips sounds perfect and disastrous all at once. Filled with fear. Her shock halting all thought process. My brain stopping, and my mouth moving a mile a minute.

"I wanted to do romantic, I wanted it to be perfect, but I can't wait another second." Her eyes were softening, glowing. Mine searching hers desperately. Begging. "I want you to be my wife. I want to spend every possible second of the rest of my life with you."

"Buck." It's hardly a whisper but I still hear her over the rushing of blood in my ears.

"Hold on hold on. I can at least do this part right." Gently pushing her back onto the couch. Taking her left hand, bending at the knee slowly. Till the stitches pull apart and my useless limb buckles. Collapsing down to the ground and knocking my elbow into my bruised ribs in one ungraceful movement..

"Bucky!" she kneels down with me in one movement. Cupping my face with her hands.

"Fuck, apparently not." Gasping in pain, Shaking her away, muttering softly. "course I fuck this up too. Dammit." groaning as I shift to lean on my good leg, struggling to support myself. "Kyra Odette Stark." Reaching forward with my human hand, pushing hair from her face, then pulling away. "If you marry me, we won't be safe. Ever." Her eyes are filled with so much at once. I can't read them. "Or normal. I can't be the husband you deserve. I can't be the man you deserve." running my hand through my sweat filled hair. Realizing just how horrible I smell. Too late now. "There will be fighting and late nights. Bruises, missions, and a lot of blood." hanging my head in shame.

"Yeah well what else is new?" her voice is soft, bitter almost.

"But I'll love you." glancing up through my lashes. Tears in my eyes. Confusion flashes across her face. And my brain stops functioning again. " I'll love you either way honestly. I couldn't stop if I tried." _Shut up._ "I love you with every breath." _Stop talking. Let her say something._ "Shit even Winter loves you." _Don't bring him into this you moron._ "You're my everything. I just." _Jesus christ, what happen to smooth Barnes? This is pathetic!_ "Oh god I fucked this up." Burying my head in my hands cursing every ounce of my existence. Unable to meet her eyes. Unable to face the pending rejection. I can't. I can't loose her.

 _But you're going to you sick fuck. You're bleeding and smelly and you propose now? Now? of all times! You don't even know if she's still mad!_

Gentle hands pull mine away, her face hovering close to my own, lips moving in for the kill. _God please don't let this be a goodbye kiss._ Cupping her neck closer, desperate for her touch and taste. If this is the last time, I need to memorize every sensation. Burn it into my memory so deep even HYDRA couldn't wipe it away. She pulls away again, a tear streaming down my face, eyes still closed. Unable to look. _If I keep 'em closed maybe it'll go away?_ There's a heavy silence in the room. She doesn't move, and I'm pretty sure I can't. My leg is throbbing like it's on fire, the stitches are tearing away, it's going to be a son of a bitch to patch up. My heart's in my stomach and my stomach's in my throat and I'm choking on air terrified to move.

"You at least have a ring right?" Eyes snapping open at her perfect face, she's smirking at me. _Smirking_.

"W-what?"

"An engagement ring?" a smile painting on her swollen lips. Something distinctively her. "You got down on one knee. So I just assumed." gaping like an idiot and nodding quickly.

"L-l-left pocket." She moved her hands away from my face, but I can't bring myself to let her go. _I don't know if I'll ever be able to_. Her fingers dig into my thigh, shifting awkwardly, trying to make it easier for her to grab the box but not tear my wound open any more. She finally pulls it free. Moving back, resting on her knees before me. Slipping out of my grip. Panicking at the loss of contact I instinctively lean forward. She smiles up at me before flipping the box open. All of the color drains from her face, as her jaw falls open and my heart shatters.

"My mother's….." there's no smile on her lips, tears flow once more as the box trembles in her hands. "how?"

"Tony." swallowing hard, leaning away myself, dejected. " We made peace. He knows I'm the new Captain. Cleared HYDRA out of my head." Her eyes not moving from the velvet box in her hands. "He admitted he was wrong. And gave me his blessing to marry you..." Her wide golden eyes meet mine, lips parted and a new glow showing in them.

"Y-you asked for h-his blessing?"

"I'm from the forties doll." shrugging half heartedly. "It's the way we did things back then."

"And he said yes?" her voice somewhat desperate. For what I'm not sure.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you babe." My heart hardly beats as I stare at the goddess who holds my heart in her hands. My happiness. Everything. She stares at the box, crying harder, shaking softly, before nodding softly. A choked laugh breaking the silence before she stares up at me, nodding faster. Gaping like a fish out of water, my body stops functioning. _She said yes… She said yes?_

"You gonna put the damn ring on me or not?" her voice snapping me out of my daze, laughing myself, taking the ring out,

"Yeah. Yeah." hands shaking, gently pushing it onto her left ring finger. The ring gets caught on her second knuckle. Eyes furrowed in confusion. _She says yes and the damn ring doesn't fit?!_ "he said it was your size." glancing up desperately. How else can I fuck this up huh? _God please don't take it back._ A smile spreads across her face, she laughs. _Laughs._

"Oh yeah Helen said my fingers were gonna be swollen. Here." taking her hands away to the back of her neck. A soft click can be heard as she pulls a metal chain out of her shirt. "Put it on here." Taking the end offered to me, cradling the necklace curiously. Tracing the rusted steel lettering.

"My tags?"

"Mmhmm"

"You kept them?" laughing again, as I slipped on the ring, a soft ting sounding as it hit my metal tags.

"Why wouldn't I Buck?"

"I- I don't know." Her hands pull my face to hers, as her lips move against mine something finally clicks. _She isn't leaving me. She said yes. She really said yes._ Pulling her in closer desperate for as much contact as possible. Overwhelmed with her and the hope she brings to every aspect of my life. _Wait a second._ "Wait Helen said?" eyes wide, pulling away in fear. "Are you sick?" Looking over her face, instinctively bringing her in as much as I can.

"No, no I'm not sick." laughing she wrapps her arms around my neck, straddling my waist, pressing my hand on her back, I pull her closer, but after an inch or so, something stops us. My head resting in her neck. Cautiously trying to pull her forward again. _It's a pillow right?_ But the obstruction feels firm. It's under her shirt.

"Kyra." cautiously sitting back. "Darlin' I know no woman ever wants to be asked this, but have you gained weight?" an electric smile lights up her face. She takes my human hand, placing it on her firm stomach.

"As a matter of fact I have." Eyes widening in confusion before something starts to move. _under her fucking shirt._ Tearing it up over the bulge. Her milky skin stretched taught over a very pronounced bump. Tracing my hand over the lump, it moves again. She gently places her hands on mine. Looking up at her, she is absolutely glowing. Nodding softly.

" _You're pregnant_." staring back down at the moving bulge.

"Well _we're_ pregnant." Her voice is soft and happy.

"H-How?"

"Well when a man loves a woman very much sometimes they-"

"Kyra I know _how_ it happens" giggling softly at my outburst smiling brightly.

"Well you asked." staring back down at her stretched stomach in awe. "I went to Nick, to follow up on a lead. He called in Peit and Wanda to come take care of me." her voice soft and sweet. Grating my nerves at the thought of that Slovokian punk taking care of my girl instead of me. Tensing subconsciously, she shook off whatever thoughts moving in her head, eyes meeting mine again. "Anyway she felt him moving around in there. Nick called in Helen and sure enough, we've got a rambunctious little boy growing in there."

"It's a boy?" dazed and confused, ready and willing to believe anything she has to say.

"Yeah. I already picked his name. I don't think you'll mind it though."

"Steven Grant Barnes?" Smiling sadly at the thought of how Steve won't be here to meet our son.

"No." Looking up at her, confused. Her eyes look kind of nervous. "Grant Edward Walter Barnes."

"That's a mouth full." _Not sure how to feel about that._

"You're one to talk, _Buchanan_." rolling my eyes at her sassy smirk.

"Ha ha." voice flat. Turning back to our growing son. Her hands trace my own in slow patterns.

"Besides. Boy is already a hand full. I want him named after the four men who have meant the most to me." tears prick at my eyes as her voice softens. "Because believe it or not, this little jitterbug of a baby means more." The bump, _our son_ , starts moving all the more. All the air leaves the room as everything crashes down on me.

" _I'm gonna be a father."_

"You already are."

"We're going to be _parents_." a wide smile meeting her own.

"I know."

" _Holy shit…_ " too many emotions moving through my brain at one to make sense of anything. Shit this morning I was the Winter Soldier. Now I'm Captain America, a fiancee and a father.

"So you aren't mad right?"

"Mad?" pulling away from her in disbelief. Staring hard as she timidly fiddles with the edge of her shirt.

"Yeah, I mean... we never really talked about kids."

"Cause I don't deserve them. I don't deserve this. You. Happiness." shaking away the tears that were pooling in my eyes. Cupping her face, pulling her in for a short sweet kiss. Cutting off the rebuttal she was forming. "I know. _You believe in me_. Trust me sweetheart I know. I think you're out of your head." smiling down at her worried expression as it shifted to a glare. "But I know." voice softening "For Christ's sake Kyra. You're giving me a _son_. You're agreeing to put up with my shit for the rest of our _lives_. Doll you're giving me everything." Closing my eyes, resting my forehead against hers. Just letting it all sink in. Elated. "You're fucking pregnat. I can't believe it. We're going to have a family." breathing out the words like a prayer before nuzzling closer. Absorbing as much of her scent as possible. Terrified but excited at the same time. Thinking over everything. _The woman I love is going to marry me. And we're going to have a son._ Feeling complete for the first time in what felt like years. _It felt like years because you walked out on her._ Color draining from my and body stiffening. "You're pregnant and I left you."

"Way to bring down the mood Buck." her playful voice stung more than the guilt. She's laughing it off, like it doesn't matter. Pulling away. Welcoming the self disgust with open arms. _How can she always do this? Forgive me. Love me. What kind of a shit father walks out on his soon to be wife and child._ "Hey. Hey don't James. _Please_ don't." tears finally pouring down my face. Agony and guilt wracking my bones. Her tiny hands pull me closer brushing away my tears. eyes desperate.

"God how can you ever forgive me?" I ask in a small pathetic voice.

"The ring is a good start." smirking her trademark smirk. Looking through my eyelashes with miserable eyes, her face growing somber. "Making peace with Tony is even better." Voice dropping as she presses a soft kiss on my grimy forehead. Pulling away a fraction. "If you could not leave again, I'd appreciate it though." the fear in her voice is poorly masked by her attempt at humor. _She shouldn't be joking about this anyway._

"Never again." Voice hard. She jolts from the intensity. I don't know why she's surprised. Does she really not know, how much I love her? "I'd rather die."

"Don't you dare do that James. Cause I'm pretty terrified right now and in desperate need of you wrapped around me."

"I'll hold you till the end of time, if you'll let me."

"That sounds like heaven." shifting her legs over my own, making sure to avoid pressure on my new wound. The coffee table supporting my back enough to keep my upper body from cramping. resting her head against my chest as we're splayed together on the ground. finally breathing again. Both of us staring down as our son moved around inside her.

"I love the name by the way." pushing my lips against her forehead. Trying to force through as much love as I possibly could.

"Me too." her smile lights up the world as we sit in silence. Just being together. Being close. Taking in all the contact we can. Both desperate and deprived. Humming our song softly to our son, her breathing starts to even out with my own and for a moment the world isn't ending anymore. There aren't fires burning down our city's. Riots demanding a twisted form of justice. No expectations. Just us. Just joy. Just love.

* * *

Hiiiiiii!

No ETA for the next chapter. This one isn't edited fully so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

As always, let me know what you think!


	39. Chapter 39

Sam's POV

Pushing roughly through the halls of SHIELD. I'd just saw an iconic weapon on the news. One that was supposed to be retired. Even here people were murmuring about last night's heroic escapade. The _new Captain America._ Shoving agents out of my way. My anger pounding with each step. There's only _one_ Captain America, this clown isn't him. Throwing Tony's glass doors open he only spares me half a glance before he continues speaking to some girl.

"Please hold all calls and appointments until Mr. Wilson and I have finished." Fixing me with his own hard glare. Fuming as the young woman as she took her time gathering her things. The door finally shut behind her and FRIDAY's voice came over the intercom.

"The room is secure Sir." My frustration getting the better of me, I was already halfway to Tony's desk. Grabbing his shoulder, swinging with all my might, hitting him square in the stomach. Fighting and failing to hold back my rage. Keeping myself from denting in his smug _lying_ face.

"Retired huh? You got a great way of honoring the dead Stark." Wheezing slightly, he doesn't try to stand or defend himself.

"The SHIELD was stolen in transport to a secure facility." groaning as he tried to right himself.

"Horseshit." Invading his space. Nose to nose. Hatred burning deeper. "Natasha was on that detail."

"And she got beat." snapping back as he moved away. Frustration in his eyes. But not at Natasha.

"When you gonna stop lying to me Stark?"

"I'm not lying." Sipping his whisky with a small smirk. _Indignant to the end you stubborn bastard._ Stalking forward, tired of games and ready to beat some answers out of him. So sick of the rules. The red tape.

"You have to be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm buying what you're selling Tony."

"Not really. No more than usual."

"Do not joke about this." My temper skyrocketing. "You swore that shield was retired. His mantle was retired. Why the hell is there a yahoo out there wearing Steve's colors? Huh? No one has the right to do that."

"Steve felt differently."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm honoring his last wishes." Fixing me with a chilling stare.

"What?" confusion dimming my rage.

" _Who_ do you think he'd trust with that mantle Wilson?"

"Wait... _Barnes_?"

"Bingo."

"You gave Steve's shield to the Winter Soldier…." Scoffing he poured another shot,

"I thought you were on team 'Barnes isn't a monster.'" swinging his head in a childish manner.

"I was on Steve's team."

"Then calm the fuck down. This is what he'd want." soft regret filling his voice. "His oldest and _best friend_ , saving the world. Making up for all the things he did that he had no control over."

"You should have told me."

"It's on a need to know basis." All emotion clearing from his tone. "No one needs to know."

"That's bullshit."

"He's an _unregistered_ hero Sam, do you think I want that getting out?"

"What about Kyra?"

"I don't know honestly." business facque cracking for just a moment. "He's probably found her by now."

"Probably?"

"Yeah, Natasha started helping him look."

"You told Romanoff, but not me?"

"Like I said Wilson. Need. to. know. I don't have to tell you that this information is top secret."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nat, Barnes, Kyra, me and you now."

"Not the President?"

"What am I an idiot?" looking extremely insulted at my question. "I'm _director_ of SHIELD Sam, I can't be seen supporting an unregistered hero."

"I can't believe you gave him the shield."

"I didn't _give_ him anything. He took it, I just didn't try to take it back." _Smug little shit._ "Do you really think anyone could have pried it out of his hands and lived?"

"I guess not…"

"Where are you going?"

"He's going to need someone to watch his six. I owe Steve and Kyra that much."

"Last I heard his place is in Brooklyn."

"He can afford a place in Brooklyn?"

"I never said it was _legal_." Smirking at Tony and shaking my head. Reaching out Tony shook my hand. "Good luck Wilson." a piece of paper sliding into my hand as he let me go. Quirking an eyebrow as Stark walked back to his desk. Waving me away.

With the cameras around, I don't look at the paper, hoping it;s an address. It would make finding Barnes a hell of a lot easier. Brooklyn is a big place when you don't know where to start looking. It's I can't exactly start going door to door. _'Hey, just wondering if you're harboring one of the most dangerous assassins in history.'_ That would go over well. Nodding to myself, halfway out of the compound. Home first, wait till nightfall then start looking.

Digging out the paper as soon as I get home, it's the only place I really feel safe. It is an address. With a sigh of relief, shoving my shoes off, heading towards the fridge. Not sure what to expect. Will Kyra be there? Will he try to kick my ass? There's a lot of questions up in the air. Tony trusts him. Or maybe he got his head out of his ass and realized trusting Steve's judgment is best for everyone. Cracking open a beer and falling on the couch, letting the quiet sit in. if I let Barnes out there alone i'm pretty sure he'd never forgive me. Hell, neither would Kyra. He's her heart. It's protecting the both of them honestly. And I'll die for family. I've lost too many people to sit on the sidelines anyway. Clicking on the TV to kill some time.

Bucky's POV

Shooting up in bed, frantically searching the room for HYDRA. Kyra's handler. _They'd gotten her. Her and our baby._ Sweating, heart racing until I felt the bed shift. There she was, curled on her side facing away from me, chest rising and falling gently. Safe. _Thank God._

Groaning while slipping out of the bed as gently as possible. I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, no reason to punish her for my nightmares. With the baby, she's exhausted all the time. Kissing her forehead softly before heading towards the kitchen as quietly as possible. Spy training has so many unexpected benefits. The nightmares are a hellish draw back. She'll be pissed I didn't wake her, upset that she wasn't there to comfort me. but I just need some time to get my head right. Sort out the memories from the fears. Beat them back a bit. Mindlessly heading towards the fridge. On autopilot almost, not really coming to until the cold rush of liquid poured down my throat. Glancing down at the beer bottle with a shrug.

"Nice place you got here." Whipping around, smashing the bottle on the counter as a makeshift weapon. Not that I really need it. I've killed plenty of people just with my hands. Sam Wilson was standing in my kitchen, hands raised in surrender. "Easy Barnes, I come in peace." Eyeing him suspiciously. On edge now that Kyra and our child were in the other room. _Our child._ Gonna take awhile to get used to that.

"If you're here to bring me in, it's not going to end well for you."

"I'm not stupid enough to think I can take you anywhere Barnes. I'm here to help."

"With?"

"You really gonna play coy?"

"I work better alone."

"That's horse shit. You work better with Kyra."

"You're not wrong." agreeing with a smirk and a shrug.

"I know. That's why I'm here. Everyone needs help, unless you've grown eyes on the back of your head in the last few months you're going to need someone watching your six."

"Why do you care?" Eyes narrowing.

"Kyra loves you more than life itself. And with Steve gone… You're the only person alive who can come close to understanding. I need to do this. For him." Nodding solemnly. The nearly constant twinge of sadness gripping my heart again. Looking up at Sam to accept his help, I see Kyra's sleepy form waddling into the room.

"Buck, where are you?"

"Mmm right here sweetheart. You should be in bed."

"You should be too." her eyes heavy with sleep, halfheartedly rubbing them, stumbling, not anywhere close to awake. With several large strides I settle her, leaning her small frame into my chest. "I don't like wakin' up 'lone. Ya know that." She starts nuzzling me out of habit. A small smile gracing my features.

"K-Kyra?" Sam's voice breaks the quiet. Her head shoots up, still bleary eyed, glancing around the room. A wide smile spreading on her face as her gaze meets Sam's. Untangling herself quickly she starts for him, Still unsteady.

"Sweetheart slow down. Take it easy." waving me off slightly as I wrap my arm around her waist. Grounding her as much as she'll let me.

"Oh you hush." Laughing at her smile and Sam's stunned expression. "Well don't just stand there. Come give me a hug Wilson."

"You. You're…" His eyes transfixed on Kyra's protruding stomach.

"Pregnant?" Giggling softly she put her hands on her bump, glancing down.

"Yes I think I am." Sam began gaping like a fish out of water. Standing there for several beats of silence before a fire sparked in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch. That's my baby sister!" quirking an eyebrow at Sam's outburst. Kyra all but growled, standing in front of me with a dark and dangerous glare. _God she's terrifying sometimes._ Sam shrunk away slightly.

"That's my _fiancé_ you are threatening _Samuel_." his eyes widening again, anger fading and shock setting back in. "Now shut up and give me a hug." her voice left little room for debate. Sam stared forward, hardly coherent. Arms limply holding Kyra as she squeezed him carefully.

"Fiancé?" Puffing out my chest proudly as Kyra began glowing with happiness, Her rage quelled, for now anyway.

"Mmhmm" she stood straight and proud. Pulling my dog tags out from under her shirt. Leaning forward to show off the gorgeous ring. Sam's fingers took it tentatively, Jaw dropping further. _His jaw is going to disconnect at this point._

"That's one hell of a ring." Whistling softly. Glancing up at me, impressed at my choice.

"It was my mother's." a beautiful smile gracing her perfect features again. "Hopefully I'll be able to actually wear it again soon." annoyance lacing her voice.

"Kyra you're pregnant. Swelling happens."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." her voice low and full of frustration. Grabbing Sam's hand she lead the both of us towards the couches. Sighing in contentment as soon as she was off her feet. Sam's eyes dart between the two of us. Focusing mainly on Kyra.

"You'll be his Godfather right?"

"What?" My question grabbing everyone's attention. Sam's gaping continues as Kyra's smile grows.

"Our son, you'll be his Godfather, won't you?"

"Me?"

"No the little man in your pocket." Sam threw a halfhearted glare Kyra's way. Smirking softly at my sarcastic little shit.

"Yeah, you." I confirmed. Serious for once.

"R-really?"

"I trust you more than Maximoff." shrugging slightly. Face somewhat impassive. Sam is the closest thing to Steve I have left. There's no one else I'd have to protect our son. Of course, he can never know that. The little shit will never let me live it down.

"Uh, yeah… sure."

"Great!"

"So, wow. Um. Okay."

"Oh! I've got to check in with Fury, he's running a search on Lukin."

"Lukin died in a plane crash Kyra."

"Oh silly Sammy, so naive. Buck, you fill Sammy in, I'll call Nick, since we are all up now I can get Piet to pick us up some food. I'm feeling that little place in Chinatown. And chocolate. Maybe some pickles too." Her mumbling faded as she waddled away.

"You want a brew? We've got stuff to go over."

"As long as I get to drink it, not wear it, I'd love one."

"Funny Wilson."

"This is not what I expected to walk into."

"You and me both."

"Pregnant?"

"I hope so, I'd hate for that to be a tumor."

"Ha ha." snatching the beer from my hand while slumping into the side of the counter. Both of us watching her awkward movements. "I take it you didn't know."

"Not a clue. I wouldn't of let her out of my sight if I did. Shouldn't of let her out of my sight to begin with."

"It's been a rough year for everyone." Grunting in response before taking another long swig. Both of us watching Kyra as she paced back and forth on the phone with Fury. "She's going to be a great mom."

"You're damn right." Chuckling as she starts waving her hands back and forth, probably sassing Nick about something. Setting down my now empty bottle, smiling softly at my future wife and the mother of my child. And the love of my fucking life. _Christ am I lucky._

"Jesus." Breaking out of my thoughts with a glance at a considerably pale Falcon. "You know how much danger that kid is going to be in if we don't take these bastards out?" breathing out the sentence. Almost afraid that if he says it too loud they'll hear. Plates shifting in my metal arm as I breath deeply. Every second from now on is going to be preparing for when they try to come to take him. Take them.

"More than you ever will." Darkness flowing over the both of us.

"Let's get to work then." the fire burning in his eyes is nice to see. He's ready to fight for them too. _We'll need as many bodies as possible._ Kyra kept moving around in the corner of my eye before facing Sam and spilling everything.

Twitching repeatedly as I sat across from Sam eyes flicking across the street every 30 seconds only focusing on our Target and the clock. We were across town, stalking one of Lukin's goones. The idiot was a home body thus far and it my patience was thinning.

"You're driving me crazy Barnes. Chill out. This is the easy part." His smooth voice tweaked my nerves more. I just want this done to take care of my girl. "She's fine. They both are." Sending A half-hearted glare his way Sam races hands in surrender and smirked. "Besides she's probably stuff in her face or throwing up. That's all she seems to do nowadays." waving it off like it's not a problem. Like me being away from her isn't a problem. But it is. I've missed five months of knowing I was a father. I've missed watching our son grow. I've missed my best girl. Dammit I just want to be with her. But they won't be safe if we don't get this done.

"She's eating for two." Sam cackles in an overly feminine fashion.

"She's eating enough for six grown men!"

"Pregnant with _my_ child." gesturing to my arm. _Of course Sunny's going to be different we were both HYDRA lab rats._

"I'm well aware. it's really gross." Curling his lip, pouting in what Sunny has dubbed _'big baby older brother mode'_. Shaking my head at his stupidity. I can just see Steve sitting with us. Red faced and embarrassed.

"Never become a father Sam. You clearly can't handle it."

"I'm adjusting alright, You've known for what a few weeks? I've only known for-"

"47 hours."

"What."

"I've known for 47 hours."

"That's when I showed up."

"No you showed up 44 hours ago." My eyes dart between the window and the clock again before Sam explodes.

"How are you so calm?"

 _God you are blind. I'm not. I'm freaking the fuck out. I'm going to be a father. Do you have any idea how scared I am you stupid punk?!_

"Because I need to be." Sitting still for half a second, Sam's idiocy seemed to draw out our mole senator. "Besides, we've got work to do. Come on, he's finally moving."

"Naw man. You're freaking too."

"Load up." Grabbing my bag, stuffing knives and guns in their designated holsters.

"Not that I blame you... Kee Kee is terrifying now that she's all hormonal."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Slipping out the back, Sam curses softly before stalking after me.

 **Kyra's POV**

"Anything showing on the scanners?"

"Just the gun fire. They haven't been picked up."

"Keep looking." Placing a hand on Grant, rubbing small circles to soothe the both of us. Bucky and Sam had been trialing the Senator and got cornered. They'd phoned in almost immediately that they made a clean break away, they were circling back to the apartment now. I think the quick contact was so I'd know they were safe. A pistol sitting to my left, I began pacing gently. Despite the ache in my swollen feet. "You make things complicated Jitterbug." Breathing to Grant. "I want you out so I can meet you, and so that I can be out there helping your daddy. We work best together you know."

"That we do Doll." My whole body sagged with relief as his lips touched my forehead.

 **Bucky's POV**

Fury walked into the room as I buried my head in Kyra's shoulder. Breathing her in. Tension clearing from both of our body's.

"Status update?" All business.

"Couple of scrapes, no major injuries. We've got the bug planted though. In his briefcase."

"And if he decides to change it out or forgets it at home?" Pulling in Kyra closer, Sam and I had already had this argument. I didn't have a chance to snag his phone. Honestly without embedding the damn tracker in his skin, there's always a chance of it being a dud.

"We were interrupted." leaving my explanation at that. Suddenly exhausted now that Kyra was back in my arms.

"There was movement at a diner near by. Some SuperHero Round-Up."

"Who'd they nab?"

"We don't know yet."

"I'll find out from Tony tomorrow after I take him the information we got." Sam sat on one of the folding chairs, Wanda moving to tend to his wounds.

"You brief Fury, Wilson. Me and the Mrs. are going to hit the hay." Lifting Kyra into my arms, she let out a content sigh.

"Sure because I'm not tired or sore or bleeding."

"All the more reason for you to stay up!"

"You aren't funny Barnes." He called after me as I strode towards our room. "We can just move the briefing to your bedroom!"

"Wilson, stop whining and finish the brief." Shutting out the budding argument with a swift flick of my foot, Kyra and I practically melted into the bed.

"Did you sleep at all while I was gone?"

"Yeah I had Wanda force me under a few times. Black space. No dreams. I didn't want to hurt the baby."

"Can I talk to my son really quick?" a tired smile spread on her lips.

"He's not going to talk back."

"Were you good for Mommy Grant?"

"Yes and no. My bladder is his punching bag. I swear I'm going to actually pee myself soon because of our little punk."

"Now now, Grant. Don't you go taking after your Uncle. Fighting everything that moves." Cooing softly at our baby bump. Tracing patterns gently across Kyra's dress. "God you're a miracle boy. I don't deserve you."

"He's our miracle. Our light."

"I can't wait to meet him Sunny,"

"I can't wait till I can wear pants again." she grumbled softly. "And not look like a bloated whale." kissing the crown of her stomach, slowly moving up. Inch by inch till I'm hovering over my very pregnant fiancee.

"I can't wait to marry you." She scoffed.

"You still sure you want to?"

"I'd marry you right now if you'd let me."

"Fine we're married."

"Hmm?"

"We're married."

"Doll, aren't we supposed to get you in a dress and me in a suit? and you know… not be all disgusting after a mission."

"No, we don't do normal Buck. I don't want normal I want real. This is us. Fat, bloated and smelly."

"You are beautiful."

"You are biased."

"Maybe I am." Smirking softly. "We're having a real wedding Doll. I'm not letting you say we're married and calling that it."

"Fine. But not now. Now we're going to sleep." Rolling to her left side with a huff.

"Sounds good Doll." Curling my metal hand under the pillow, Pulling her close, the tension in her shoulders didn't sag, but her breathing slowly evened out. Being surrounded by her scent lulled me to semi-consciousness sooner than I expected. Having her and our son back in my arms was such an immense relief.

"Buck.."

"Hmm?" voice small and hesitant.

"I'm sorry for snappin' at you."

"Don't be sweetheart." groaning out, more awake now. "I've had worse you know it." trying to sooth her to sleep.

"I'm just so fat!" exploding, with a sob. Banishing all desire to sleep. "And tired all the time." flailing on to her back, with sad wide eyes. "I don't even _do_ anything useful anymore."

"Sunny…." whining slightly. Tired and frustrated. "you aren't fat you're pregnant. It's amazing." Leaning over her, cupping her face towards mine. "it's a friggin miracle. You're giving me a _son_." breathing the words like a prayer before pecking her lips. "There aren't words for how beautiful you are. I wouldn't be able to explain it even when I was a smooth talking sunnovabitch back in the day."

"I _do_ want to marry you."

"I know doll."

"I want a wedding too…"

"I know darlin' and you're getting one."

"We need to take out the Skull first. I don't want him to ruin it. They are _so good_ at ruining everything"

"We will. C'mon baby, relax." humming our song as she melted into the mattress, rolling to her side again we both curled into each other, around our son. I passed out as soon as her breathing evened out.

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for the wait and this chapter in general. I really hated writing it. My writer's block has settled in. It's taken me two months just to get this out to you. I want everyone to know I haven't forgotten this story, and am doing my best to get it wrapped up. I'm going to finish this story. I'm not sure when. But it's going to happen!**

 **Hope you guys are having a good day. Until next time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Kyra's POV**

Something wasn't right about the senator. We were waiting on data from his trackers. Nick had left sometime yesterday. No one bothered asking where or why. He wouldn't rat us out. Now it was a waiting game. The boys were downstairs training. Wanda and I were killing time watching TV coverage of his competition's rally. Not paying much attention. Wanda was using her powers to fold some new blankets we'd gotten for her and Piet. Said Speedster zooming in and out of the room, putting away what clothing Wanda folds.

"Это звучит так, как дома, это больно. _(This sounds so much like home its sick.)_ " Disgust rolling off of his every word. It was terrifying. The economy was tanked, riots were spreading. Violence, fear, uncertainty

"You didn't see this coming?" pointing towards the TV,

"Мы их остановим. Прежде, чем это станет плохо. _(We're going to stop them. Before it gets that bad.)_ " Wanda cut Pietro off before he could reply. _Ever the optimist._ No she's not, she's just clinging to every ounce of hope she can.

"It already _is_ that bad." Dropping my playful tone. Wanda and Pietro don't answer me. Both a little cautious to disagree. Because they can't. I can see it in their eyes. I don't need to leave to know. I can feel it in the air. Everyone's fear is so heavy. It's suffocating.

"People are scared Kyra." jumping slightly as Sam cuts in the conversation. "We're going to set this right."

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Buck?" Glancing over at him as he pokes his head in the door. His eyes are heavy with concern but he forces a half smile.

"Water break. I'm heading back now." dismissing him with a wave, it gets quiet again. The three of us keeping to our thoughts. Commercials pass, a few news stories air and the footage loops back to the rally.

' _My fellow Americans-'_

…Dear god - _That voice..._

 **Bucky's POV**

Sam and I are sweating lightly. He'd just come back with fresh waters. Getting back into the swing of things when an unholy shriek sounds from upstairs.

"BUCKY!"

We are both in the room with Sunny and the twins before we can blink. Kyra's a mess on the floor. Wanda shaking Kyra trying to calm her down, but struggling with her own powers, as Pietro stands jaw on the floor. _The baby…._

"Sunny. Sunny Sweetheart what's wrong?" kneeling in front of her, shaking her shoulders. Wanda's skin pale as a ghost, Kyra green all over.

"He's dead. He's dead, how can he be there? He's dead." Screaming, at the top of her lungs, hiccupping and sobbing and screaming and breaking.

"What's wrong?" She wouldn't respond. Couldn't. My hands roam for Grant first, he was kicking violently. I've never felt him move this much. "Kyra!" panicking further at how powerless I was. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong. God what's wrong. "Answer me dammit!"

"St-Ste-eve." Wanda managed to whimper out. Eyes haunted. Sam stood in the doorway, ashen as well. Facing the TV. Turning myself I was met with baby blue eyes of my _dead_ best friend.

"That's not possible…." The more this Steve spoke, the sicker I felt. Kyra's fit went from bad to worse. Vaguely I could hear Sam speaking to Wanda. Instructing he knock out Sunny.

"Calm her down, or put her to sleep." It was like they were in a tunnel. "She's going to hurt the baby."

The _baby._

Snapping back to focus on my fiancée and child. Wanda seemingly doing the same.

"R-R-Right." Nodding her way into the present. "Right." With crimson eyes and hands she gently held Kyra's face in her own. The change was almost instant. The Steve on TV's voice blared now that Kyra's screams had calmed. He sounds just like him…. "I put her in a dream world."

"Thank you."

' _No one but this man has the courage to do what must be done'_

"Steve's dead… who… who is this?"

"I don't know, but it's got Skull all over it."

"It sounds just like him Sam."

"Could he be back?" Wanda's voice was hopeful and naive. But dammit I know I wish the same thing.

"From the dead?" Sam's dark expression made me nip that in the bud. "Not possible Wanda. Steve's dead." Scoffing in disgust Sam glared at the TV. "The real Steve would _shoot_ himself before becoming a campaign sound bite."

"We must find this Ублюдок and stop him." Anger hit me as soon as I registered Pietro's words.

"I'll start rerouting the satellites."

"Grab me when you get a location." Nodding at my command, Sam left the room, straight back and stiff. Just as angry. Just as hurt. Wanda flicked her wrist and the sound shut off. Turning back to Kyra she ran her hands over her head and stomach.

"They are okay." she said softly. "It was just a shock."

"That's putting it mildly." scoffing in anger. The punk was right, we need to find this bastard and put him down. No one deserves to wear Steve's colors. Hell I only wear them because that's what _Steve_ wanted. It was his choice. Wanda's hands were shaking softly as she smoothed Kyra's hair back. Pietro hovering above the three of us. Scooping Kyra up with little ceremony. Pietro took my place, wrapping his sister up as she instantly started to ball. A reporter was on screen now, with a still of the 'Captain Stand in'. _Boy when I get my hands on that asshole…_ Shifting Kyra in my arms before stalking towards our room. Promising myself and her to stop this phony as soon as humanly possible.

 **Wanda's POV**

" _Where is he?"_ We'd lost contact with Bucky and Sam a day ago. They went into hiding to find this fake man. This 'new captain America'. Kyra stuck in a cycle of disbelief. Hearing Steve's voice, seeing that man, who looks so much like him, it unhinged something in the back of her mind. It was a trick, she was questioning everything; her thoughts were a jumbled mess. So loud I couldn't phase them out.

"Where is he?"

It was a constant loop on her brain. Zoning in and out of conversations. There wasn't much we could do, even that was a struggle. It had been 72 hours and she seemed to have lost herself so quickly, it's frightening. Images of a party, she accompanied by a shadowed man. A young Tony blowing her off. Tires shrieking. Her mind, her fear, was a black hole. Sucking me in. Even across the apartment I could feel her. They were so loud. Her fear was so strong. The phone in my hand rang once before I opened the line.

"Tell me 'ou 'ave something."

"Nice to hear from you too Maximoff."

"She es losing 'er mind Nick, it's too fast."

"Guilt does strange things Maximoff."

"Neit, this is not er fault."

"Tell that to her heart." She was moving, her depression suffocating me before she stepped into the room. Hovering at the door. Waiting. Like we all are. And Nick's words rang true. Her guilt suffocated the air, choking me. I needed to get out but, there was nowhere to go. "Maximoff!" Fury's voice seemed further away, as she stepped closer. I know she needs me. My sister needs me, but I couldn't.

"I need air." Throwing the phone in Kyra's direction before walking out the door. Sprinting, then flying to the roof. Drinking in air greedily. Too overwhelmed. Over everything. My own thoughts were dark, Kyra's were too much for me to handle. I could feel her pain from 3 stories up. Hopefully Nick has good news, I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to survive.

 **Kyra's POV**

My conversation with Nick was short. Sharon's tracker had been turned on, exact coordinates leading to a building in upstate New York. That wasn't all though. The man, the Captain Stand in. He'd really been Captain America, in the fifties during the Cold War. He was the government's take two. And like all sequels he didn't match up to the original. The man had undergone a torrent of surgeries to make himself look and sound just like Steve. It wasn't a trick. This was a real person. A really sick person who'd been twisted and contorted like a perfect puppet. Hard to hate the man, when I know exactly what it feels like. He was in the wind. Bucky and Sam following up with Natasha on the supposed headquarters. There was a tension in the way Nick spoke. It would end today. Not forever, because that would just be too sweet. But there was a big chance to shut the door on some of HYDRA's key players. The possibilities were making me itch.

There was nothing I could do except watch and wait. Stationed in the TV room I flipped between CNN, NBC, CBS, most of it was coverage of different political rallies. People screaming for change. For hate. For conformity. For control. Fear warping their minds to welcome anything. Anyone who offered some relief.

As the day wore on, the coverage began to focus solely on the debate happening tonight. As the camera panned across the crowds of people screaming to be heard. Somehow I just knew, that's when it was happening. That's where it was happening. Reporters went over the numbers. Statistics. How Senator Wright was so popular. How he had a following similar to FDR. They played the clip of Captain Stand in talking, and it took everything in me not to hurl. Ignoring the hormones, the sight of that man made me sick.

A wind whipped past me and two hands pulled my hair back. Something cool pressing between my legs. Glancing down to see a metal bucket settled before me.

"Vanda said you were feeling sick." A pathetic groan parting my lips as I heave into the bucket.

"It's happening tonight."

"Neit. Ve vill not watch." Pietro tried to turn off the TV. The churning in my stomach worsening. _No! I need to see! I need to know!_ Lunging for the remote took the speedster by surprise. His eyes wide and confused.

"You don't understand Piet. It's happening tonight. Something is happening and I need to see. I need to know. I... I'm stuck here on this couch being useless."

"Neit. You will upset джиттербаг."

"We are both upset. His father is out there. Alone."

"Sam is with him Kyra." Walking into the argument Wanda looked as sick as I felt. My stomach and child rolled in protest.

"If I'm not watching then all I'll see is him dying. Or being captured. Please. I have to watch. I have to know."

"Alright, but if it gets to be too much I'm putting you to sleep." Nodding eagerly and turning towards the TV again, more than happy to accept those terms. Her hand gently brushing hair from my face, keeping her hand at the back of my neck, rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles. The three of us sat down to wait.

 **Bucky's POV**

My ears were still ringing as I limped into the apartment. I'd gotten the job done. Mopped the floor with Sin, that crazy bitch brought a bazooka to a televised event. Despite the Senator being on the Skull's payroll. She was going to take him out. I took more hits then I wanted too. Sam was helping me in, he and Nat had picked me up, hiding in some back alleys before the Cap Killers could get me. Still an unregistered hero. Still an enemy according to the law. Despite the fact I saved over a hundred lives tonight.

The ding of the elevator broke my train of thought. I expected to be tackled by a pregnant fiancée. However we were greeted with an empty living room.

"Kyra?" A brunette entered the room, but not the one I wanted.

"She's asleep. I uh… I had to put her under. She was going to leave to back you up." Limping towards the smaller girl, grasping her shoulder in thanks, before dragging myself towards the bedroom. "You aren't mad?"

"I'll be mad in the mornin' righ' now I just wanna sleep."

"You could have a concussion Barnes." grunting in response. Too tired to care about anything other than wrapping my arms around the woman I love and going to sleep. Crawling into our bed, pulling an unconscious Kyra close, I stopped fighting my lead lined lids and succumbed to my own exhaustion.

* * *

Happy Labor Day!

It's happy because I'm finally able to finish another chapter. Yay! Closing in on the end for Kyra and Bucky, I personally can't wait. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think as always.

Until next time.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bucky's POV**

Soft lips pressed against my grime covered face, following small calloused hands running through my matted hair. Traffic buzzed outside, a sound that never really seems to stop now. Kyra's lips slammed into my own, a soft wisp of air along with them. Her movements urgent and desperate, mine languid and slow. Still not fully returned to the world. Wet drops falling on my face clearing out all my previous fog. Her face was scrunching in pain as she pressed down to me again.

"Hey. Hey-hey. Darlin, look at Me." regret and relief shown in her water eyes after they finally opened.

"That bitch is lucky to be breathing." spitting out the words through gritted teeth. Her small body trembling in my arms. "Wanda had to put me down, I was going to leave. Going to find you and kill her." Pale face growing green, fighting something inside her mind, and me helpless all the while. "God I hate this." her limp body melting into my arms. Burrowing down as much as she could. Grant was making it very difficult. "I'm so useless." Her face was mashed into my chest but I still heard her.

"Sunny enough." My own anger flaring at her words. forcing her away from my chest gently. "You are not useless!" a bitter scoff left her lips. "You're growing me a son." she can't see the joy in my eyes. She won't meet them. Stubbornly glaring down to the covers.

"He needs to hurry up and get here."

"Kyra." exasperation lacing my voice. _I'm so over my head here._

"I'm so sick of having to sit and watch and wait." disgust and self-hatred on par with mine flashed across her face.

"I know," and I did, it's something we both hate. "But it's almost over." _I've never been the bright side. But I'll be anything I have to be to keep you here._

"I can't wait to get back out there." The determination of her voice making my stomach drop.

"I can." speaking without thinking. "How about you just stay home and be safe for a little while huh?" the scowl on her face deepening. Disgust and anger shooting down on me.

"I'm NOT staying at home 24/7 on baby duty. I'm going out there to help. Nothing you can say will change my mind." my heart dropping and eyes watering at the prospect of her returning to the field. I was always the Soldier. Not her.

"Please?"

"No." she cuts me off before I can try to argue. "You need someone to watch your back, and I'm the best at it."

"I need to know you and Grant are safe. That's what I need." cupping her face forcing her to meet my gaze.

"You're going to need help."

"I know, but I'm personally hoping that the actual hero's will be able to clean up the mess. I'm ready for a break. We deserve a break. A long one."

"We deserve a lot of things, that doesn't mean we're getting them." laying down with a huff covering her eyes with her arm. Blocking me out with the rest of the world. It's only a moment before a tear falls down her cheek. Kissing all the exposed skin I can, trying to get her arm to budge.

"Darlin' you're killin me here."

"We stay a team." she demands finally. "This isn't the 40's. I won't sit at home waiting. I'm going to be out there with you." Laughing softly at her misconception.

"Darlin' women in the 40's didn't just sit." peeking out from under her arm, looking ready to argue. "At least none of the ones I knew. We were all scraping for work, tryin' like hell to make ends meet."

"I'm not going to be happy with just laundry and baby duty Bucky."

"I know, you're a fighter just as much as I am. But if we're both out there who has Grant?"

"I... I don't know. Wanda. Or Nick." she didn't sound convinced.

"Mmmhmm, and if something were to happen to him while we were gone? Would you ever forgive yourself?" instinctively she wrapped her arms around our son. Fear paling her skin.

"I don't want to be locked away." her voice small. Desperate.

"You won't be." brushing her cheek slightly, soothing her as much as she'll let me. "Soon as he's out we'll start your training again, huh?" nodding softly, a small frown in place as her eyes lose focus. As she falls back into her thoughts.

"Does that make me a bad mother?"

"What?" incredulously staring at the woman I love. She shrinks back from me before meeting my eyes.

"I... I don't trust anyone else with you. And I can't I can't protect you both. I have to choose. Does choosing you make me a bad mother?" Not really sure how to answer I keep quiet. "I mean, we can always make more children… we-we shouldn't even really be parents. It's so dangerous." and she's not wrong.

"Do you not want this now?" _Do you not want me now?_

"I don't want it like this." her words sting with a special kind of agony. One HYDRA could never accomplish. "Where I'm cooped up at home, doing nothing and you're off saving the world. I don't want to resent him. And I do. For every bruise and scrape you have, I do." staring down as she traces a few of the scrapes on my face. "Because if it weren't for the baby I'd have been out there with you."

"I'd still be beaten."

"But not as bad. Not with me there to protect you."

"There to distract Me." she looks up in confusion. "You aren't that creature sweetheart. You aren't Permafrost."

"I was." indignantly trying to prove her point.

"Right, was. Everything you've had to do, it was out of a lack of options. It was after years of torture. Do you really want to go there again?"

"I have to do something."

"You are."

"I'm not, I'm stuck here, resting!"

"It's not his fault."

"I know." her broken voice was heavy with regret. "It's ours." the air is filled with a million things we can't say. A million thoughts and doubts. "I didn't even think I could get pregnant."

"Me either." She looking at her made my heart break. I don't know how to fix this. I'm not the bright one. I'm not the sun. I'm the night. The cold. I struggle with smiling most days. I struggle with everything. Life is a struggle. But what if she's tired of fighting?

I don't know how to fight for the both of us.

 **Kyra's POV**

A heavy silence fell, with more fearful thoughts. "Do you hate me for saying that?"

"No. I want you to be honest with me. I just. I never thought I'd have a family. Now I do. You're right though." his words heavy. Face screwing up like it's hard to say. "You're right. We have no business being parents. Me? I've got how many dead by my hands? How am I going to be a father?"

"You're going to be a great dad!"

"And you're going to be a great mom." pausing with a heavy sigh.

"How? What mother wishes they weren't pregnant?"

"A lot of them. This wasn't planned. It's not ideal."

"Nothing about our lives is ideal." running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Being able to argue with the woman I love is a dream come true."

"What?"

"Being here. Having your arms to crawl into. That's a miracle." grabbing my wrist gently kissing each of my knuckles. His ghost blue eyes glowing into my soul. "If you need me to fight for you I will. Sweetheart tell me what to do and I'll do It." kissing slowly up my arms. Tears leaking out of my eyes. Stunned to silence. "We have fought so long for happiness that I'll be damned if we let that go."

"This isn't normal."

"Nothing's going to be normal Darlin' we've." a sarcastic chuckle falling from his lips. "We've got to let that go. We aren't normal." his soft voice and warm words making it actually feel okay. Cupping my chin and pulling me forward. "I'm a 98 years old with a metal arm and you can control people by looking at them. We aren't normal." brushing away a few of my tears. "That doesn't mean we are gonna be bad parents. You are going to be a great mom."

"How can you be so sure?" swallowing down my anxiety, trying to hold some confidence of my own. But it keeps slipping through my fingers.

"You love him. Sunny that's all that really matters." eyes softening with a small smile. "You love our boy,"

"I love you too." earnest to prove my point. I honestly don't know what it is anymore.

"I know."

"I can't choose. I don't want to have to."

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that never happens, okay?" he can't promise it. And I'm glad he doesn't. As much as I'd love to hear the words. They would be a lie. We both know that.

"Yeah." sagging back into his arms. Defeated and tired. I'm not going to win. To get what I want. That perfect world. Because we are both trapped. Each step outside is a dangerous move. We're on every government list there is. _What a life we lead._

"'M sorry we should be celebrating."

"Don't apologize for feelin'" leaning down his lips peck my nose with a tired smile. "How do you wanna celebrate?"

"We're celebrating you, your choice."

"My choice huh?" a sparkle lighting up his eye as an overly crooked smile spreads across his face.

"Yah huh."

"Then we aren't leaving this bed for the rest of the day." diving down his lips assault every patch of skin they can reach. Laughing lightly as his scruff tickles my neck. He pulls away and frowns. "Shower first though." glancing up in confusion.

"Do I stink?"

"I kind of rubbed some grime on your face just now. Sorry Doll." reaching out a hand Bucky helped me from the bed.

"'S Alright." Hand in hand slowly we waddle towards the bathroom.

 **Bucky's POV**

The warm shower was exactly what I needed. Kyra's tiny hands working my muscles over. Applying a healing salve on every cut and bruise once I was dry. After changing into almost matching baggy close, Kyra and I left to a world of our own. Blissfully laying in each other's arms. I didn't plan to move unless forced.

The subtle sounds of traffic were eventually drowned out by shuffling in the training room downstairs. Kyra still pressed safely into my chest. _God dammit._ There's no way for me to know who it is. I haven't installed a monitoring system yet. A clash sounded downstairs, rousing Kyra as well.

"Whaizzit?" still slightly drunk from sleep, she looks so perfect. _I'm going to kick the shit out of whoever woke us up._

Pushing the covers away and climbing out of bed. Grabbing the gun in the side table. Yawning loudly, Kyra did the same.

"Sunny, stay here."

"No." pushing hair from her face. "We're a team remember?"

"Kyra..."

"I know how this works. Where's your vest from last night."

"Vest?"

"I'm not leaving our son unprotected. Now help me put it on, so we can go shoot someone." the bags under her eyes were a tiny bit lighter. Looking absolutely adorable in her messy bun and riot gear.

"I can't wait to marry you." smiling wide as she quirked an eyebrow my way.

"Yeah i love you too. Now come on." pushing me lightly out of the way. Face all business snapped me out of my fuzzy feelings and on to the task at hand.

Creeping down the stairs was easy enough. It looks like they hadn't even tried to come upstairs. Wanda and Pietro were also nowhere to be found. Kyra had her gun level, safety off and ready to shoot at the drop of a hat. Creeping up to the training room door, voices grew louder. Kyra's hand fisted the back of my shirt. A subtle sign that she was ready to breach.

Silently opening the door to glance around the room, checking every nook and cranny. For some reason everyone was here. Natalia was off to the left, nursing a bottle of beer as Wanda was unloading grocery bags on folding tables. Pietro and Scott were chatting on sparring mats that had been folded to couches, Nick stood with Maria out of the way. Their body language suggested that the topic of conversation was not work related. The click of Kyra's safety brought me out of my trance.

"How did they get in?" Kyra whispered out of the side of her mouth. Having squeezed under my arm to look.

"Beats me…" breathing out slowly, clicking the safety on my pistol as well. Relaxing a fraction, and letting her wiggle into the door frame as well. Blue balloons hung around the room, some with ribbon, most without.

No one noticed us staring until Sam walked in from the fire escape carrying a white box bakery box. A grin spread on his lips.

"Here's the happy couple!" Rubbing the back of my scalp thoroughly confused. Everyone's attention turned to us. Eyes bright and smiles wide. We'd had a win sure, but this was excessive.

"What's going on guys?"

"SURPRISE!" Pietro and Scott both shouted obnoxiously. Kyra and I shared a sideways glance still uneasy.

"That doesn't answer our question." Kyra offered awkwardly.

"It's your baby shower slash engagement party! Surprise!"

 **Kyra's POV**

Blinking in confusion at Wanda's excited face. _I am not awake enough to handle this._ Wanda's whole aura was shining brightly as she gently snatched me from Bucky, pushing towards the make shift seats.

"Come on! You've been sleeping forever."

"Whose fault is that?" teasing back. She had to put me under. I would have gone out and got Grant and I killed. Watching Bucky get thrown around by that bitch. I nearly destroyed the apartment. Shaking away unpleasant thoughts gaping at the streamers, balloons and banners, then to the massive pile of presents where the bench presses used to be. "When did you even have the chance to plan this?"

"We're a group of international spies."

"Not a spy."

"Be quiet Lang."

"We can handle a simple party."

"How about some breakfast?"

"What do you want Kyra? It's your day."

"I want you all to stop looking at me like that, its fucking creepy." sitting down on one of the mats turned couch.

"They're just happy to see you doll." Bucky's voice was light and easy.

"Did you have a part in this?" quirking a suspicious brow

"Nope," smiling lazily his pressed a kiss to my cheek before taking my gun. "But I'm also not going to argue with trained assassins."

"You're a trained assassin. You trained Natasha!"

"Which is why I know how good she is, and know it's not a good idea to go against her." Glancing at Nat quickly. Sending me a smirk and a wink.

"So…. what do you want? We have eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, tacos, roasted duck; the sky's the limit."

"I don't see any food."

"Pietro hasn't picked it up yet, because you haven't ordered." Scott cut in. "So what do you want?"

"A half a pound of bacon, and the biggest bear claw you can find." my mouth salivating at the thought of the gooey dough. "Oh! And a large black coffee"

"Times two." Bucky added with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around me. Instantly Pietro raced out of the room.

"Sunny, you hate coffee." Glancing at Sam's questioning expression. Shrugging in agreement.

"Well Grant wants some apparently."

"Well I made a pot already, here you are." Grinning from ear to ear at my brother in thanks. Pressing the cheap porcelain to my lips.

"Kyra, no" Everyone in the room stopped as Wanda's tendrils of power shot out.

"What?" glancing at my stern looking sister. She's slightly intimidating when her hair's waving like tentacles behind her and her eyes are dipped in the shadows of her face.

"The baby can't have coffee."

"Wanda, this baby is the offspring of two enhanced humans, I'm sure a little coffee won't hurt it." Wanda wheeled on Sam intent on telling him exactly _why_ babies couldn't have caffeine. Giving me about 30 seconds to down the mug before she'd notice. Tipping the cup forward with restricted movement. But before the bitter liquid could meet my lips, Wanda used her powers to float the mug into her hands. Then promptly dumped it out. Bucky's shoulders slumped with mine as tears sprung to my eyes.

"I wasn't even eating regularly when we were on the run! Why can't I have coffee?"

"Caffeine is bad for the baby!"

"An unhappy Kyra is bad for all of us." Sam supplied. My pouting was cut short as a wind sped through the room, disturbing all of the balloons and banners. Before me sat several large boxes. Popping open the food containers the first one held a 12 inch wide bear claw, steaming hot with powdered sugar, and oozing Bavarian cream. Delving into the pastry head first, coffee forgotten, and Grant kicking in excitement.

With our food gone, everyone is staring at Bucky and I. Pietro and Scott, bouncing like excited puppies. Ready to burst.

"Do you two need to be taken out for a walk?" Sam nearly fell over barking with laughter. Scowling Peitro scoffs before zooming off with what was once Sam's drink. Scott's expression doesn't change.

"No!" he says earnestly "we need you to start opening the presents!"

Glancing around, everyone has settled somewhere. Natasha glancing to the door every few seconds. Before I can ask who she's expecting a box is thrust into my face.

"This one is from me!" laughing lightly at how childish he sounds Buck takes the gift and we each start to tear off the paper.

It's a seemingly endless loop of ripping, tearing, oohing, awing, thanks and gratitude. We've hardly made a dent in the pile when the door clicks open. The chatter dies instantly.

"It's about time Stark. What the hell kept you?"

I'm not facing the door, so if I want to see Tony I need to move. But I can't. Bucky places his hand on my lower back as I start to hyperventilate silently. Despite the ring on my finger, I can't help but panic that he's here to take Bucky away.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late… had to sneak off." Tears start racing down my face as soon as I he speaks. Tony's voice lacks all of his usual arrogance. He sounds tired. A few of the others reply, but all I can hear are the clomp his shoes make against the floor as he moves closer. Bucky turns in greeting, but I can't get my body to move. He stops a few feet away. I can see him standing to my right, fighting through tears that are starting to pool.

"Umm.. If you want me to go I'll understand." Shuddering out a sob, I can hardly respond. Grant has begun dancing again and I'm feeling too many things to focus.

"I just.. Nick called and told me about the baby. And wanted to offer my congratulations. And um…" his voice dropping. "I wanted to apologize." inching slightly closer. "To, to everyone. I uh, I fucked up big. And I'm working on it. But I wanted to apologize to you most of all Kyra." Lifting my chin slightly. Still unable to look at my brother. Not that I can see anything through the flood vacating my face. "I failed you." shuddering at the weight of his words. A sob breaking my silence. "I left you alone after Mom and Dad died. I crawled into a bottle and into every bed I could. Because it was about me. My pain. I'm a taker. like dad. Despite all the love Mom tried to show me. I've never been able to give it. I'm - I'm not a giver. But you always were. Then you were taken. When I got you back I thought it was a second chance. I could make up for all the damage I'd done. I could fix you and it would be better. But it was still about me. Me. Me. Me."

Everyone in the room is staring. No one sees a Stark feel anything but aloof disinterest, anger or arrogance. Tony's voice is thick. Like the words are getting stuck in his throat.

"I never thought about what you want or need. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I blamed you. I'm sorry I screamed. I'm sorry for almost everything I ever said to you." a choked gasp left his lips. "I k-know you'll. You'll never forgive me." finally able to look at his face, only to see his eyes trained on the floor. Shame etched in every wrinkle. "I love you Kee Kee. And I'm so proud of you. I. I just wanted to make sure that you know that." Quickly he set a box down next to me without making eye contact. Then turning, not acknowledging anyone else in the room. Shifting away from me, Bucky moved towards Tony. His voice too quiet to make out over the ringing in my ears.

 _"I love you Kee Kee. And I'm so proud of you."_

My vision starts clouding as everyone moves around. Someone takes Bucky's place at my side. There's no screaming or crashing. Just the pounding of my heart as his words echo in my mind.

 _"I love you Kee Kee. And I'm so proud of you."_

Grant's moving more and more. The kicks turn sharp. Following an awful pinch, fluid pours onto the mat, then down my legs.

Oh. Shit.

 **Bucky's POV**

Everyone was gaping at Stark the whole time he was speaking. We all waited for some response from Kyra. Other than tears. The way Natalia and Fury were shifting, they'd obviously planned this. She needs her family. And so will our son.

Tony walks off quickly. Not giving Kyra a chance to react.

"Stark wait." Hopping up after him, able to halt his quick escape. "Give her a minute. This whole thing was sprung on us."

"That's the point of a surprise party. Isn't it?"

"We were woken up from a nap, thinking someone was breaking in. Then find everyone here." explaining lowly. Trying not to sound ungrateful. "she never thought she'd see you again."

"She can't even look at me!" glancing at the couch Wanda had taken my place next to Kyra. Trying to get her to respond. Throwing his hands in the air Tony starts walking away again.

"Bucky!" Wanda's voice was an odd mix.

"What?" barely glancing over my shoulder.

"Her water just broke." the girl's words hardly registering in my mind.

"What?" turning away from Tony.

"The baby is coming." she confirmed.

"What?" Incapable of speaking another word. Too shocked.

"The baby is coming now." Kyra's whimper silenced the world.

 **Greetings readers!**

 **This is the second to last chapter. After the next chapter the Epologue will follow and then our story will have come to an end. I'm so excited! I hope you are too.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter as I've worked really hard on it. Mostly because my creativity and focus is just not on writing. So it's a lot harder.**

 **Let me know what you think. Good bad or ugly.**

 **Until next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bucky's POV**

Kyra's eyes were wide. Skin pale as she held to her bulging tummy in shock. Standing dumb in the quiet everyone seemed to stop breathing.

"Wanda! Natasha! Deliver the baby!" Pietro's scream scaring everyone.

"What!" whirling on her idiot brother, Wanda stalked forward. "Because we are women we're automatically supposed to know how to do this?!"

"Yes!" his defense was weak and he was going to get hit. Sliding in on the mat next to Kyra. Tracing soothing circles down her spine, hoping for a reaction. Some direction, anything.

"You're girls!" their arguing continued in the background. Usually Kyra would have made a smart comment by now. But she's still and eerily silent.

"That doesn't come with a degree in childbirth!"

Our son is coming. Our son is coming _now_. Why isn't she responding?

"Sunny, darling are you okay?"

"Kyra, what do you need?" flinching at Tony's voice, neither of us realizing he'd moved in front of us again.

"I need everyone to stop screaming. The contractions haven't started yet."

"Okay. Good. Let's call Helen and get her here." Kyra nodding with Tony's reassurance. "Hopefully she can make it in time."

"And if she doesn't?" Every eye in the room snapping towards Natalia as she scowled.

"That is not helpful Romanoff!" Wanting to strangle the red head as she held her hands up in defense.

"None of us know a thing about childbirth." Kyra's breathing picked up, anxiety rising. Pulling her in closer, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"We won't have to worry about that. We'll just get Helen here." speaking to Kyra the most, but loud enough for everyone else. Hoping no one bothered arguing with me. "Okay?"

"How?" Panting with anxiety Kyra's wide golden eyes held more fear than I've seen in years. Gaping like a fish at her heartbreaking expression.

"I'm having problems with a laser burn after an accident in the lab."

"What?" Everyone glancing at Tony in confusion at the random statement.

"That will be the official statement, if anyone asks." He continued. All business. "I managed to burn off the skin on my left arm. F.R.I.D.A.Y, synthesize lab video. Alter the time stamp."

"Yes Boss."

"Also, compile a tutorial from the web. The best of the best, and notify Dr. Cho."

"Already on it Boss. I've created an untraceable online order at Walmart. The order will be ready in one hour."

"We don't have one hour, Kyra is in labor now." Everyone's attention focusing on Kyra at Wanda's words. Her arms resting on Grant. Drawing soothing circles.

"Actually, according to several medical journals, we do. On average labor can take 10 hours for women of Ms. Stark's weight and age. Though it may take longer for her cervix to fully dilate since this is her first child."

"T.M.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y…. T.M.I" Sam walking off a ways. Looking physically sick.

"So, what do we do?"

"Ms. Stark have your contractions begun?"

"I don't know?" she sounded as unsure as I felt.

"According to my research a majority of women describe the sensation feeling similar to menstrual cramps." The A.I. informed the room. Glancing at down Kyra looked more scared than anything.

"I don't usually get cramps. I don't usually get my period."

"There will be a heavy pressure in your lower abdomen. Various reports describe the sensation as an invisible hand squeezing your insides and trying to rip them out."

"That's fucking terrifying." the Sovokian Punk was right. Kyra's grip on my arm tightening with each new statement.

"My wife always described it as getting punched repeatedly until you want to vomit from the pain."

"Not helping Lang!"

"My sensors indicate that Ms. Stark's heart rate is spiking. It is imperative that Ms. Stark remain calm and relaxed."

"You're scaring the hell out of her." Snarling at the computer voice as Kyra shook like a leaf in my arms. "Sunny, let's get you upstairs. Somewhere more comfortable. Can you walk?"

"Yeah I feel fine." the residual terror in the room leaking into her voice. Wrapping my arms around her waist. With one hand supporting her back and the other tugging her towards the door. Standing upright with a shaky smile we slowly started to stagger from the room.

 **Nick's POV**

Wanda hovered behind the two. Ready to help at a moment's notice. No one spoke or moved until the door to the training room swung shut. Turning back to the team all business.

"Alright we need to make a contingency plan. In case Cho doesn't make it in time." Tony was already tapping away at his phone.

"None of us have medical training." Natasha supplied.

"Wilson does, right?"

"He does."

"I am not an OB GYN!" crying in disgust Wilson looked ready to puke.

"You're the closest we have." My tone even and commanding. Willing him to grow a pair.

"I'm not getting close to _that_!"

"Contingency plan Sam. For if Helen can't make it." he swayed back and forth in defiance. Losing my minimal patience I snapped. "Are you really going to leave Kyra and Grant vulnerable like that?"

"Maximoff knows more about childbirth then I do." whining pathetically. Trying to push off the responsibility. Pietro began laughing and nearly fell to the floor. "Tic tack, Scott! You're a Dad, right?" Sam desperately tried turning the focus from himself.

"Yeah… but I won't be very helpful." scratching the back of his neck Scott smiled sheepishly. "I fainted two minutes into my daughter's birth. Hit my head on the way down. Out cold through the whole thing." Everyone's eyes turning back to Sam.

"I dig out bullets. Not babies!"

"Sam." Finally meeting my eyes. A thousand thoughts in a single glance.

"Fuck. Fine! Someone Google childbirth."

"Google childbirth?!" Natasha cried incredulously.

"That's what the internet is for! Telling us how to do things we don't know how to do."

"I have already created a comprehensive list of steps we need to take." Stark's latest A.I. broke the tension. Tony handed off a tablet to Sam who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Maximoff."

"Da?"

"Go get us some alcohol. Wilson is going to need it." With a nod the Sovakian took off. Sam remained in the corner of the room watching the tablet, gagging periodically. Looking up at the ceiling sending a prayer that Helen would get here, so that my goddaughter wouldn't be left in Wilson's incapable hands.

 **Kyra's POV**

Lying uncomfortably in bed, with Bucky at my side. I've never been more thankful for his metal arm. The contractions started and I've been sweating since. It could be nerves. It's probably nerves. I'm not in agony. Yet…

"Any news on the Doc, Fury?"

"Helen is trying to get here as soon as possible." No one will look Bucky or I in the eye when we ask about Helen. We've been asking for the last three hours and I'm getting a little impatient. We haven't seen Tony since moving upstairs. Part of me is worried he left. I want him here. I'm terrified. I just want one normal moment where my family can be together. Where we can all hold my son.

Another twinge of pain sears up my spine. Writhing a little on the bed, Bucky gently traces patterns on my forehead with his metal fingers. The chill offering some relief.

"That's not an answer Nick." gasping out softly, trying to breathe through the pressure. After a few lungful's of air it passes again.

"Tony is working on getting her here." Maria supplies walking into the room with Wanda. "Until then let's get you changed into this nightgown. We also need to set up the bed."

"For what?" Groaning at the prospect of moving.

"Birth." Maria said bluntly.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. said a lot of medical journals encourage walking around to help with early labor."

"Want to give it a try Doll?"

"Нет, я хочу ребёнка от меня. _(No I want the baby out of me.)_ " Clenching my teeth.

"Это поможет его передвинуть _(This will help move him along.)_ "

"Штраф _._ Fine." groaning as my body began to seize. "Help me up." leaning forward put more pressure on Grant. Bucky's strong hands were lifting me to my feet. Standing up relieved a lot of the pressure on my lower back that had been building. Leaning back into Bucky's chest, in one of his baggy t-shirts. It's starting to stick to my skin from the sweat.

"You look flushed Kyra."

"I feel like I'm on fire."

"Why don't you take a cool shower?"

"I'm giving birth remember?" gesturing angrily at the baby bump.

"You're not in active labor yet Kyra."

"The contractions just started." Trying not to snap at Wanda as they pulled at the bedding.

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know?"

"You need to rest and relax as much as you can. It's going to get rough in a few hours."

"You don't leave my side." Gripping Bucky's arm like a vice.

"Let's take a quick shower sweetheart. We'll get you cooled down." nodding at Bucky. Taking deep even breaths. Waddling into the shower, Wanda set aside some towels and a paper hospital gown.

"We're going to be parents soon." glancing up at his bright blue eyes. His eyes shone with excitement and brow creasing with worry. Such an odd combination of expressions. Wincing as another contraction hit. With Bucky's support we had a short shower. Washing away the sweat and heat. The nightgown was light and cotton. Feeling much more comfortable we started doing laps around the apartment. Too nervous to sit still. Praying that Helen will show soon.

 **Bucky's POV**

It's been another three hours, and the contractions are only a few minutes apart. Kyra is trying her best to breathe through them. She's taken little nibbles of crackers, I've been trying to get her to drink as much cool water as possible. But she's so aggravated that she can't focus on anything else.

"Helen just arrived at JFK." breathing a sigh of relief. Kyra's shaky hand gripping my own. Rubbing soothing circles on her wrist with excitement.

"Hear that doll? Helen is on the way." Throwing her head back with a cry. Tears building as another contraction pushed through her body.

"Uh huuuuugh. Fuck this shit!"

"Sam how many fingers is her cervix open?"

"Oh god, don't ask me that question."

"You're medically trained!"

"To stitch up wounds. Dig out bullets. Not fucking babies!"

"Man up Wilson!"

"You fucking measure it then Romanoff! I don't want to touch _that_ "

"Useless!" Natalia shoved the resident 'medic' out of the way before losing all the color in her face.

"Oh my god I see his head!" Kyra cried out as another wave of pain seemed to shake her frame.

"Then she's fully dilated."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It's time to push. Sam start scrubbing."

"I thought this was supposed to take 8 hours. It's only been 6!" Kyra's breaths became broken sobs at Sam's words. "God damn this all to hell." he shoved his way to the ensuite bathroom.

"Pietro help him. Wanda use your powers to levitate all the sterilized tools." Nick began barking out orders like the commander he once was.

"No! No I'm not ready. You said Helen was coming!"

"She's not going to make it in time Kyra." Fury's voice held so much regret. Softening further as she whimpered in fear.

"Kyra, everything is going to be alright." Trying to sooth away her fears.

"I'm scared. Bucky I'm really scared." Looking into her red rimmed eyes, she's never looked so young. So Vulnerable.

"Sweetheart." kissing her forehead softly. "You are the strongest woman I've ever known in my 90 years of life. You can do this. Darlin' we survived HYDRA."

"I was scared then too" throwing her head back as her body seized with another contraction. Screaming in pain, tears falling freely as she shook her head. "Fucking shit. I can't do it. I can't."

"You can. You have to Kyra."

"Kee Kee. Look at me." Tony had been pacing in the corner of the room. Typing furiously on his tablet. At Kyra's scream he just appeared at her side. "You are a Stark. Aren't you?"

"Are you really going to start with the 'I'm adopted' bullshit now?" Lunging forward, her attack being stopped as her body shook with more pain.

"Yeah I am! You're a Stark, aren't you?"

"Fuck you Tony!" The only thing holding me back from bashing the billionaire was the fact that my pregnant fiancée was stuck on the bed between us.

"I swear to God Anthony Edward Stark if I could move right now I would throttle you!" Kyra's scream was filled with so much raw hatred that it scared me. He wouldn't back down though.

"If you're a Stark then prove it."

"How does giving birth prove anything?" Kyra's red face coated in sweat, her breathing ragged as she fought for air between the contractions and screaming at Tony.

"Starks don't quit. Not until we've taken care of business. So handle your shit Kyra!"

"Oh my god!" drawing her words out in agony. Wanda's tentacles of power moved Kyra to the edge of the bed. Propping her legs up. Dragging me along as she wailed. Brushing hair away from her face. Short grunts left her rosy lips as Wanda moved her into position. Tony staying close. Another wave of pain shook her as her voice rose an octave. The plates in my hand shifted and whirred in protest before they stopped responding. An angry metal hum firing as she stopped to gasp in lungful's of air.

"Did she just dent his hand?"

"God this is terrifying."

"Shut up!" she screamed as Pietro and Natasha stood off to the side. Sam was sitting in the doorway to the bathroom. Looking greener than I've ever seen him.

"You're doing great Doll. Think about Grant, huh? Our little boy. Our little miracle. Don't you want to meet him?"

"It hurts! It hurts worse than the chair Bucky. I can't even black out it's so-" another painful scream cut her off as she writhed in agony. "I have to push. I have to push now!"

"Do it for Grant sweetheart. You are so strong. You are so brave. Push through it baby. You can do it." Sam moved forward. Clearing his throat awkwardly. Wanda and Natasha at his sides, as assistants it seemed. Wanda and Natasha each took one of Kyra's legs. Helping to hold it up in the air. Sam kept staring straight ahead.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. what do we do?" his voice broke in slight panic.

"Don't fight the contractions Kyra. Let your instincts take control."

"Primal instincts are what got me here." grunting loudly as her body recovered momentarily. Tony was hovering on her left side.

"Mr. Wilson, get in position to receive the baby." Before I could comment on his position, another scream broke from Kyra's lips. "Miss. Stark, on your next contraction you need to push. Use your abs."

"You can do it Kee Kee." Wanda's voice was muffled by a groan as the contraction hit Kyra.

"We - are never- having sex- again!" Punctuating each word with a gasp as she forced all her energy into pushing.

"Oh my god. This is straight out of a horror movie."

"Not helping Tasha!" Kyra screamed red in the face as Natalia looked ill herself.

"Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y. The head is out!" Sam's voice broke. Tears poured down Kyra's face as she tried to recover while sobbing into my hand.

"I don't know how much more I can do." she whimpered out. My heart breaking as she looked up with such hopeless ness.

"You can do it Kee Kee." Tony breathed. Taking her other hand, we a reassuring squeeze. The two locked gazes and Kyra's face paled as she began to curl her hips. Another contraction working its way through her body.

"Don't pull on it!"

"No shit!" Sam and Natalia started to argue as Kyra's body convulsed with another push.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you James Buchanan Barnes!" Kyra bellowed. Sam's face was pale, judging by the excitement showing on Wanda's he was almost here.

"Deliver our baby first so I can at least hold him once, won't you Doll."

"The heads out! He's facing down." Sam called out to the A.I. directing the birth. Smiling at Kyra. _He was almost here._ Meeting her gaze she looked ready to kill.

"Don't you dare sass me right-" her threat cut off by another large contraction.

"That is normal."

"I can see the shoulders!" shrieked Wanda with joy.

"Ee has brown 'air." Pietro's voice cut through the chaos.

"Don't look at my vagina Pietro!" Kyra and I both jumping at the new voice. What the fuck.

"Sorry, this is just kind of cool." he supplied, glancing back between my fiancée's legs.

"Get him out of here!" Nearly jumping up the pummel the punk myself. Startled he rushes from the room.

"Kyra, focus. Alright. You and me we're right here. We're gonna do this okay?" Sam looking more determined and sure of himself.

"Uh huh." The two have a brief stare down, before Sam nods again.

"His shoulders are almost out. F.R.I.D.A.Y. what's next?

"One more big push with the next contraction." Kyra's body begins to wind up with tension as the pressure build.

"Oh god! I am never having sex again!" crying in agony as she throws her head back.

"I'm okay with that." Tony smirks across at me.

"Shut up Tony!" Whacking his head softly as Kyra writhes between us.

"Big push Kyra. Big push!" The veins in Kyra's neck strain as she gives everything she can into the push. "Good. That's it!" With clenched teeth she keeps going as hard as she can.

"He's half out. F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Mr. Wilson must support his head, but it is imperative he does not pull."

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Sam's confidence waning as he stares between Kyra's legs.

"Do not faint right now Wilson!" Natalia shouts, elbowing him in the side.

"I'm just not the biggest fan of blood okay?"

"Get it together!" Wanda shouts as well.

"Don't hit me I'm delivering a baby!" Sam's voice squeaking like a pubescent teen.

"Oh for the love of god!" Kyra cried. Letting go of Tony and I, throwing her arms over her eyes. "Someone kill me! I can't take it! I can't!" sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes you can Kyra." Pulling her hand back into my own. She wouldn't open her eyes to look at either of us. She writhed again in pain her body acting on its own. Throwing her body forward in agony she screamed at the top of her lungs, till her voice broke. Wilting onto the bed sobbing weakly as a cry breaks the tension of the room.

"Oh my god he's here."

"Sweetheart you did it." Kissing every part of her face I could. Wanda and Natalia let her legs go in shock as Sam held our bloody squirming boy. Everyone was laughing and crying as Grant wiggled in Sam's shaking arms.

 **Kyra's POV**

"Scans show that young Mr. Barnes is healthy and fully developed." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s automated voice cut through the noise. Crying with relief, Bucky let go of my hand to hold our son I assume. Sam takes his place at my side. Every muscle aches. There's a healthy amount of blood on Sam's shirt and arms. He looks at me unimpressed.

"That is more of you then I ever wanted to see."

"The feeling is mutual." croaking out a sassy response. With a smirk he leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead.

"The things I do for you girl"

"Not just me. Your Godson too."

"Vat! I am Godfather no?" Pietro cried indignantly.

"No!" Everyone shouted in return. Wanda elbowing him for good measure.

"You could not keep a fish alive. Much less a baby!"

"I vould be a good godfather."

"Godfather replacement option 3." Tony addressed him. "Go get Kyra some crackers or something. And a Gatorade!"

"Vat flavor?"

"Are you seriously asking that? Shut the fuck up and go Speedster!" With a huff he left. Laying back on the bed.

"Ms. Stark, you must remain in position." F.R.I.D.A.Y. called.

"Why?" whining out a low sad noise at the A.I.

"Everyone besides Ms. Stark and Mr. Barnes should leave the room."

"What why? I want to hold my nephew!" Wanda cried trying to wiggle Grant away from Sam's arms.

"Ms. Stark needs to deliver the placenta."

"I'm out." Sam holds his stomach looking ill. Shoving his way from the room.

"Ms. Stark also needs to keep skin to skin contact with the baby for at least one hour. Reports state it is best if the baby try to nurse."

"Everyone get the hell out now!"

"Take it easy Barnes we're going." Tony laughed as he and the others moved. "You're going to have to share those milk sacks from now on you know."

"Shut Up Tony…"

"Get out!"

"Shesh just trying to lighten the mood." Smiling as the door shut behind him.

"Kyra we need to scoot you to the end of the bed okay?" Wanda leaned forward.

"I can't move. God I think I'm dying."

"Stop being dramatic, you aren't dying. There's not even that much blood."

"I. Just. Gave. Birth. I. Will. Kill. You."

"No you won't you have to move to come and get me."

"Fuck you Tasha." The Red-head smirked at me tauntingly.

"We need to change out the towels Kyra. Just try lifting your hips a little." Closing my eyes as they moved around me. Bucky and Grant are being quiet.

"Alright." Wanda's voice soothed. "We've got a bucket ready for the placenta whenever it comes. You may want to push, the article says that's normal and to go with what you're feeling."

"Uh huh."

"You don't need us for this part so we're gonna give you two sometime." Their feet padded from the room, leaving the three of us in relative quiet.

"Is Grant, is he okay?" asking timidly. So tired.

"Look for yourself." Bucky's baritone voice startling me slightly at his closeness. The bed dipped as he laid next to me. Our son wrapped up in a bloodied towel. "Let's get you shirt off so he can lay on your chest." Too enraptured to speak, Bucky ripped the dress easily with one of my throwing knives. His tiny body shook as he fought against the towel. Only settling down once he was laying against my chest. Tracing my hands along his head, there was a dusting of brown fuzz. Bucky covered us up with a blanket to keep in the warmth. Too shocked and relieved to speak. Too happy to function, silent tears fell as he cooed softly before settling, his head resting against my heart.

 **Tony's POV**

We were all sat, glancing at the door to Kyra and Bucky's room every few seconds.

"It's been an hour can we see the baby now?" Pietro is the least patient out of all of us. Not surprising.

"Not yet. The first few hours are important, they need to be like touching the whole time and she needs to be shirtless." Lang supplies. Wanda bouncing on her heals happily still un-phased by the carnage that occurred earlier. Birth is more haunting then I ever thought possible.

"There's been enough blood today. Don't go in there." Maria stopped Pietro who looked ready to stand.

"I fuckin' d'livered a baby." Sam started the celebratory drinks before the delivery apparently.

"We know we were there."

"Imma uncle!" hiccupping in triumph. Sloshing the contents of his drink on a very irritated Maria.

"That's enough Vodka for you Wilson." Maria took the glass, setting it well out of Sam's reach.

"Hmmpf, light weight."

"Shuddup Romannnooov"

"Anyone else feel like Shwarma?"

"Seriously Tony?"

"What? It's good." Everyone shakes their head at me. Before I can defend myself further the bedroom door opens. Barnes walks out, his clothes slightly stained with blood, but a shit eating grin on his face. Wanda and Pietro race to his side. And somehow Wanda wins.

"How is she? Where's Grant?"

"They are both sleeping." He's glowing with happiness. "I cleaned her up as best I could."

"We're gonna get Shwarma, you want?" drawing his attention to food. Food I'm sure he and Kyra desperately need. Having not eaten in almost 12 hours now.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Stumbling to his feet Sam staggers away from Bucky.

"Man up Wilson, it's a miracle of life." Scott smacks his arm playfully as Sam just shakes repeatedly, holding a bowl in front of him, turned away from Barnes.

"Never again."

"Is Helen going to be here soon? Kyra's wondering if we can cut the cord yet. Says it's uncomfortable."

"Oh god, I'm gonna barf." Sam dry heaved into the bowl.

"Yeah she's getting through customs now." She'd texted me 15 minute prior that she was getting through. We hadn't had a jet on standby. And finding one had taken longer than it should have.

"Where the hell was she?"

"Germany." Nick beat me to the answer. Frowning slightly. "Hard to get her here without raising suspicions. Tony's idea wasn't critical enough for the U.S. Government."

"I'm already working on finding a loophole for these Accords." Angry that Fury would bring that shit up after my Sister just gave birth. Wanting to be happy with what's left of my family.

"Good. It will make family visits a lot easier." Nearly dropping my drink, gapping at the new father.

"You're going to let me around?"

"You're her brother. Of course." Replying with a soft smile. "Besides, we both know I can take you out if need be." Smirking towards the end. Smirking back, never one to back down from a challenge.

"That threat goes both ways Barnes."

"Alright let's dial down the testosterone. We're all here because we love Kyra." Natasha cut off any retort Barnes may have had.

"No shit," laughing slightly. "Let us know when Helen gets here."

It takes Helen another hour before she gets here. When she does, she's all business.

"Where is she?"

"In here sleeping."

"Good she'll need the rest. Show me." Guiding her from the entrance to the bedroom quickly.

"Any breathing problems?"

"No clue Barnes won't let anyone see her." At the door she knocks firmly three times.

"Kyra, its Helen. Let me in?" The door swings in, a grinning Barnes ready to welcome Helen.

"Great to see you doc!"

"Congratulations Mr. Barnes."

"Thanks." Pushing her way into the room, quickly shutting the door in my face. Frowning, everyone was eager to see Grant. Strolling back to the living room. Thinking over today's events.

"I'm going to need to get them a new bed."

"Yeah, that one is a little messed up now." Jumping slightly at Scott's reply. Not realizing I'd spoken out loud.

"Do they even have a crib or anything?" Natasha asked.

"I don't think so."

"Kyra just found out about the baby 6 weeks ago. And Barnes just found out last month." Wanda explained

"Fucking crazy." Sam Slurred

"Oh no they do." Smirking at my old team.

"What do you mean Stark?"

"I got them everything they'll ever need. It's all downstairs wrapped in blue paper."

"We should put it together for them!" Wanda shouted excitedly.

"Why not? We aren't going to get to see the baby any time soon."

 **Kyra's POV**

Helen cleared Grant and me. Both of us showing perfect health, despite the unplanned early delivery. Everyone came barreling in the second Helen cleared us both for visitors. As happy as I am, I'm also exhausted. Bucky said I slept for a few hours, but it sure doesn't feel like I've had any rest for the last year. Everyone rushed Bucky, who held Grant proudly. All except for Tony who sat at my side. Brushing my hair lovingly. Just like mom used to.

"Mom and dad would be so proud of you." Speaking as if he'd read my mind. Glancing up timidly, his eyes ghosting with tears of his own.

"Thank you Onie." Smiling back he shook away the emotion before jumping up.

"Alright! My turn! Hand over my nephew this instant!" Laughing softly Bucky eased into the spot Tony left. Wrapping his metal arm around my neck, pulling my languid body into his own. Running his hands through my hair. Warmth and love buzzing in my every pore. In his every touch. Humming with content as we rest. The chatter of our family in the background as they fuss over our son. Tears of joy stream down my face as I nuzzled in closer to the man I love.

"Thank you." My voice choked up and breaking with emotion.

"For?" Bucky raised his brow in confusion.

"You've given me everything James." explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "Everything I never thought I'd have. Everything I never thought I'd deserve."

"You deserve the world."

"And I have it. I have you and our son and our family." tears filling my eyes at the people who weren't here. "I wish Steve were here."

"Me too Doll. Just as much as you do." Taking a shaky breath, Bucky put on a brave smile. Eyes shining with remnants of happy memories. "I know he'd be so honored we named the baby after him. He'd be so damn proud of you." Smiling, soaking in his praise. Steve was so important to me. Knowing he'd be proud made me swell with more joy. I just might explode soon if I don't stop. "Besides, the punk wouldn't have been much use. He'd have fainted the second he saw blood."

"I can't believe Sam didn't" Glancing at my other brother, as he swayed on his feet. Making faces at Grant.

"It was probably the vodka."

"Probably." laughing lightly. Easing back into his chest.

"Get some rest sweetheart."

"Mm..." humming in confirmation. He began to trace patterns on my shoulder. It wasn't long before his low baritone voice began humming our favorite melody sending me to sleep.

 _You're my everything underneath the sun. You're my everything, Rolled up into one. You're my only dream my only real reality. You're my idea of a perfect personality. You're my everything, everything I need. You're the song I sing, and the book I read. You're a way beyond belief and just to make it brief. You're my winter, summer, spring. My everything._

* * *

That is it Ladies and Gents our story with Bucky and Kyra has come to a conclusion. I for one and so happy to be done. I've nearly abandoned this story so many times, actually finishing it is ridiculously satisfying. I do have to make one thing very clear.

 **There will not be a sequel.**

This is the end. I'll be doing a few one shots here and there maybe. But this story as a whole is done.

I'm not done writing. I might be considering starting a Peter Parker Fan Fic. But that's probably not going to happen, at least not right away. I've got a few ideas for original works that I want to flesh out as well. My ultimate dream is to write and get paid for it. So working on my own stories is a good start.

I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story and my inconsistent publishing tendencies. I hope this ending leaves you guys as satisfied as it has left me!


End file.
